Original Sin
by Tepo
Summary: Judy y Nick estan enamorados. Pero no es facil admitir sus sentimientos y superar el Tabu de las parejas interraciales. Juntos enfrentaran los prejuicios del Tabu y deberan detener el regreso del virus Savage, que ahora afecta tambien a las Presas, mientras descubren los secretos que Bellwether escondia, y que posiblemente nunca la detuvieron. Lemon. Gore. Pecado Original: Amar.
1. 01- Tabu

**Antes de empezar:**

He de decir que el fic se toma algunas licencias ya que, hay datos que desconozco o no se han confirmado, así que prefiero usarlo a la conveniencia del Fic, como la edad de los personajes, familiares, etc.

El fic, como casi todos mis fics, tendrá escenas eróticas. Cualquiera en contra de esto, favor de abstenerse de leer y/o comentar; así mismo, puede (o no) incluir escenas sangrientas. Lo cierto es que si bien tengo esbozado el argumento del fic, no he diseñado del todo la historia.

La historia toma lugar tras un año después del arresto de la vicealcaldesa. Es lo único importante que necesitan saber. Disfruten el fic.

* * *

 **01-Tabú**

 **(Jueves 01 de Febrero)**

Miró por la ventana mientras dejaba su celular en la mesa; la ciudad pasaba por esa transición entre el día y la noche, donde los animales diurnos se retiraban a sus hogares y los nocturnos aun no despertaban; esto dejaba la ciudad en un estado momentáneo de sopor conocido como "la transición". La transición solamente se suscitaba en el cambio del día a la noche, pues en el cambio de la noche al día, los animales diurnos empezaban a circular en distintos horarios, con una cantidad paulatina de ciudadanos. No, la transición solamente ocurría por la tarde pues todos los animales nocturnos tenían un horario estricto y bien definido. La puesta del sol se asomaba entre los edificios, y Judy Hopps la observaba con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Había logrado su sueño, estaba cambiando la sociedad, un conejo a la vez; aun así, nadie ponía en dudas que Judy había sido el parteaguas que había roto con ciertos esquemas y prejuicios que separaban a la sociedad. No todos los prejuicios, ella misma aún conservaba algunos, como los nudistas, pero no estaba segura de cuales "prejuicios" y tabúes eran correctos y cuáles no, lo cual, siendo una figura pública, le llegaba a acarrear uno que otro disgusto. Podía recordar, por ejemplo, la forma atroz en la que había manejado hacia un año el asunto de los Depredadores. Siendo ella una Presa, había sido bastante insensible y la causante de la simpatía por la vicealcaldesa, posterior alcaldesa, posterior convicta; en todo el asunto, no habían resultados muertos, lo cual era un alivio siempre que se ponía a pensar al respecto de lo mal que había manejado todo el asunto. Aun así, gracias a Nick, había logrado terminar con la pesadilla y romper los esquemas de la sociedad. No obstante, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila respecto al caso de "los aulladores". Un presentimiento, una especie de incomodidad que no la dejaba dormir cada vez que la asaltaba. Y hoy era uno de esos días.

Volteó a ver el expediente sobre su única mesa, y soltó un suspiro. Con la cura encontrada y la alcaldesa en prisión, la red de "anti depredadores" se había desmantelado. Pero los cabos sueltos habían quedado en segundo plano, cuando estaban seguros de haber terminado el rompecabezas. Judy se preguntaba constantemente si el rompecabezas realmente estaba resuelto, si comprender lo sucedido realmente no servía de nada cuando el peligro ya había pasado. Se preguntaba si el peligro ya había pasado.

Alguien golpeo en la puerta, con impaciencia. Judy se giró rápidamente y en un par de pasos se encontró abriendo la puerta. Frente a ella, Nick apareció con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Hopps- saludó Nick. En su mano izquierda sostenía la caja de una pizza- ¿Te importaría si entro? Esta cosa esta caliente...

-Claro, pasa- asintió Judy sonriendo. Ver a Nick siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, haciéndola olvidar sus problemas.

Nick entro, y dejo la caja en la diminuta mesa. Observando alrededor, se sentó con delicadeza en la cama y cruzo sus piernas.

-Deberías cambiar de apartamento- comentó Nick-. Llevas más de un año en zootopia, y este lugar es deprimente.

-Bueno, mi sueldo es deprimente- declaró Judy cerrando la puerta.

-Lo sé- rio Nick abriendo la caja de pizza-. Te fuiste muy rápido, pensé que olvidaste que hoy era jueves...

Judy vivía cerca de la estación de policía, donde también quedaba cerca una pizzería. Poco después de empezar a trabajar como pareja, descubrieron que los jueves había oferta en las pizzas, así que tomaron la costumbre de cenar juntos. De hecho, cenaban juntos la mayor parte de la semana: lunes con ofertas en ensalada, martes ofertas en pasteles, miércoles ofertas en bonicos, jueves ofertas en pizza, sábado ofertas en galletas integrales. Viernes y domingo se resignaban a preparar sus propios alimentos; puestos que ambos vivían solos, y ambos ponían todo su empeño en el trabajo, la idea de llegar a casa a cocinar era poco atractiva. Por supuesto, los gastos por comprar esa comida preparada eran considerables, aun con las ofertas. Pero ninguno de los dos cambiaria esas reuniones, por eso el comentario de Nick era ridículo en más de un sentido.

-Sí, claro, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza- dijo Judy sonriendo. Se asomó a ver la pizza y tomar su trozo-. Espera... ¿Solo un tercio de zanahoria?

-Vamos, Hopps. Ambos sabemos que solo te comes un tercio de la pizza- replicó Nick tomando un trozo-. Es ridículo que pida la mitad de zanahoria.

-Supongo que está bien... siempre que solo pague un tercio de la pizza- replicó Judy sonriendo.

-¡Hey! Eso no es parte...

-Tampoco me des solo un tercio de pizza- replicó Judy-. Todo lo que no me como, lo desayuno, para tu información.

-Mmm...- Nick soltó un suspiro- ¿Sabes qué? Yo invito la pizza. Come tranquila.

-Todo un detalle, Nick- rio Judy dando una mordida a su pizza.

-La mejor compañera lo vale- comentó Nick mirando por la ventana.

En esa ocasión, Judy pudo percibir un aire nervioso, impaciente en su compañero. Evitaba el contacto visual con ella, comía con desgano y además mantenía sus orejas levantadas, como en estado de alerta. Judy lo estudio en silencio, sin decir nada, por cerca de cinco minutos.

-¿Pasa algo Nick?- preguntó ella tomando otro trozo de pizza.

-Hoy me topé con el señor Nutriales, Hopps- dijo su compañero mirándola de reojo.

-¿Nutriales, cuando?- preguntó ella con curiosidad. Había pasado ya un año desde que resolviera el caso, y varios de los nombres de los involucrados apenas si le sonaban, pero Nutriales lo conservaba demasiado fresco en su memoria; su primer caso, y la cara de agradecimiento de la señora Nutriales eran pensamientos recurrentes para Judy.

-En la pizzería, hace poco- dijo Nick agachando la mirada-. No había pensado en él hace mucho tiempo...

Las palabras flotaron en el aire. Judy sabía perfectamente que Nick era un zorro listo; como compañeros, Nick era el cerebro del equipo, mientras que ella era la más rápida y mejor combatiente. Aun así, Judy entraba en pánico constantemente, y Nick podía ser mucho más fuerte que ella, lo que la dejaba en una mala posición en algunos casos. Esto sucedía escasamente, no obstante. Otra cosa que diferenciaba a Nick y Judy era que ella le gustaba indagar, conocer todo hasta sus últimas consecuencias, mientras que Nick era un poco más chapucero; según su experiencia, podía ser que Nick no hubiera vuelto a pensar en el caso desde que hubieran terminado con él.

-No había pensado en el caso en mucho tiempo- admitió el zorro recostándose en la cama y mirando el techo-. Pero ver a Nutriales...

-¿Lo viste bien?

-Sí, él está perfecto- respondió Nick sacando de su preocupación a Judy-. Siempre ha estado bien...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bogo nos hizo guardar los datos de la investigación, para proteger a las víctimas- explicó Nick-. Cuando la alcaldesa fue presa, y los depredadores tratados con la cura, prefirieron ocultar los detalles de la investigación, como un caso clasificado de nivel 2...

-No sabía que era de nivel 2...- admitió Judy volteando a ver el expediente sobre su mesa. Estaba debajo de la caja de Pizza, pero un trozo de carpeta sobresalía; era probable que Nick no lo hubiera visto. Ellos no tenían autorización de nivel 2...

-Normalmente nada de esto me importaría, Hopps- dijo levantándose para quedar sentado en la cama-. Pero Nutriales me hizo recordar, después de tanto tiempo... hay cosas que no termino de comprender.

-Yo... yo también siento como si el caso no estuviera completo- dijo Judy con convicción.

Al principio expreso su inquietud con su compañero, pero él desestimo reiteradamente su preocupación; tras unas semanas sin obtener una respuesta diferente, opto por guardarse sus sospechas para sí misma, leyendo en ocasiones el expediente, el cual guardaba celosamente en su apartamento. Si aún no se daban cuenta que ella lo tenía, significaba que debía de haber pasado más de diez meses sin que nadie revisara el archivo. Al menos no cuidadosamente.

-¿Sabes lo que me molesta?- preguntó Nick-. Nunca supimos porque Nutriales iba a ese... ese Yoga Nudista...

Recordar el lugar hizo sonrojar a Judy. Nick esbozo una sonrisa.

-Lo digo en serio- prosiguió Nick-. Su esposa no sabía, y sigue sin saberlo. Tampoco entiendo porque escoger a Nutriales como objetivo, en un auto en movimiento; si, ser un objetivo es una cosa, aleatoria, comprensible. Pero la dificultad extra en el trabajo de infección, así como el momento específico... es irrazonable.

-Ciertamente- reflexiono Judy- ¿Sabes otra cosa que me intriga? Porque el alcalde se enteró primero de todo el asunto. El secuestro de las victimas infectadas fue una contención peligrosa e ilegal, mal llevada a cabo por el alcalde, pero no entiendo porque el alcalde fue el primero en enterarse si no fue el responsable.

-Bien pensado- dijo Nick sonriendo-. También lo he pensado, y al principio me decía "simple casualidad". Pero...

-Pero deseas confirmarlo.

-Creo que le damos muchas vueltas al asunto- dijo Nick poniéndose de pie-. Pero admito que dejar cabos sueltos no ha sido correcto... Tal vez deberíamos empezar a cerrar esos cabos.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Judy emocionada. Lo cierto es que Nick siempre se había negado a seguirle la corriente, y ahora tenerlo nuevamente a su lado era... emocionante.

Nick la miró y sonrió.

-Claro que si- Nick adopto una mirada perdida-. Escarbar en el pasado será incomodo e incluso perjudicial para algunos, así que intentemos ser... discretos. Lo digo en serio, Hopps.

-Claro...- la forma de ser de Judy, directa y veloz, en ocasiones había resultado en daños colaterales. Eso, durante una investigación, era aceptable; pero un reclamo del señor Nutriales o del Alcalde, por una investigación cerrada, podrían costarles la placa, así que era mejor ser prudentes.

-Me iré...- dijo Nick estirándose-. Quisiera dormir temprano y...

La frase fue interrumpida por un relámpago, y pocos segundos una lluvia bastante fuerte se desato. Judy miro por la ventana y después volteó con su compañero sonriendo.

-Creo que no dormirás temprano- dijo la chica con burla.

-En ocasiones eres bastante irritante- replicó Nick de mal humor.

-Mmm...- Judy volteó a ver a su cama-. Creo que tiene suficiente tamaño...

Nick volteó a ver a Judy y se sonrojo, desviando la mirada.

-No creo que sea correcto, Judy.

Normalmente Nick se refería a ella como "Hopps"; pero cada vez que estaba nervioso, o lo habían tomado con la guardia baja, la llamaba simplemente "Judy". En esta ocasión, bien podía ser un poco de ambas.

-Vamos, Nick- dijo ella señalando la cama-. Recuéstate un rato, cuando se calme la lluvia, te acompaño a tu casa.

-No necesito acompañantes.

-No, pero yo tengo patrulla- replicó Judy claramente complacida con su victoria.

Nick alzó su dedo, dispuesto a rebatir el argumento; pero se dio cuenta que en realidad, Judy había ganado. En las parejas policiales, siempre había un "superior", el cual era asignado con la mayor parte de los recursos que pudieran necesitar; Judy, era ese superior. Además, Judy había sido la mejor de su clase, mientras que Nick apenas había logrado graduarse. Experiencia y conocimiento la respaldaban, lo cual le valían sus privilegios.

-Tan pronto y la lluvia termine, despiértame- pidió Nick quitándose el cinturón y recostándose en la cama.

-Claro, Nick- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Y Hopps...

-¿Si?

-Sé que puedo ser irresistible, pero controla tus bajos instintos- dijo Nick sonriendo-. No me gustaría despertar contigo sobre mí...

-Hare lo posible, pero no prometo nada- replicó Judy cruzando los dedos.

-Vi eso...

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo Judy ofendida.

Nick soltó una carcajada y se recostó, tapándose con la sabana. Judy lo observó en silencio unos segundos, antes de cerrar la caja de la pizza; discretamente, saco el expediente de debajo de la caja y lo coloco en silencio bajo la cama. Al hacer esto, una foto cayó del expediente. Judy la recogió, observándola detenidamente; en la foto se podía observar al señor Nutriales.

* * *

La lluvia nunca se detuvo, en su lugar se intensifico, haciendo temblar constantemente los cristales de la pequeña y única ventana de Judy Hopps. Así, la idea de despertar a Nick se hizo ridícula; la oferta de ofrecer su cama se hizo torpe. No obstante, ella por su pequeño tamaño, le era más fácil dormir en una silla. Apago su laptop, puso alarma en su celular y se acomodó en una silla con un cojín y una cobija. En silencio, observo el rostro de Nick, que dormía apaciblemente.

Nick, su compañero, su amigo. Su amor imposible. Puede que Judy hubiera quebrado los esquemas y estereotipos, pero carecía de fuerza, y valentía, para romper tabúes. Los señores Nutriales, sus padres, los padres de Nick, el alcalde, Míster Big, y resumiendo cualquier animal que conocía se había apegado a una simple y sencilla regla: haz pareja con alguien de tu especie.

No sabía si existía constancia de parejas interraciales, aunque lo cierto es que nunca había buscado información al respecto. Tampoco lo haría. Lo que ella sentía era incorrecto, era estúpido y unilateral. Seguramente era la única loca con esos pensamientos, y esos sentimientos los guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, esperando que desaparecieran algún día. Pero día a día, verlo sonreír, escuchar sus bromas, verlo trabajar con tanta dedicación, valentía y fortaleza, hacía que en realidad se enamorara un poco más de él. Y eso dolía.

Las bromas sexuales habían surgido esporádicamente, pero ella les había dado pie; era su forma de declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos sin que Nick les diera importancia. No esperaba otra cosa, pues la sola idea era increíblemente escandalosa, más escandalosa que andar desnudo. Más escandalosa que un conejo policía.

No pudo evitarlo y saco su celular; desactivo la lámpara y tomo una foto, en modo nocturno. El rostro de Nick apareció, apacible y sereno. Dormido. Renombro la foto y la coloco en su carpeta protegida, poniendo su contraseña. Ahí, varias otras fotos de Nick aparecían; vio una del primer día que lo conoció, hace poco más de un año, y otra de cuando se graduó de policía. En casi todas ellas aparecía sonriendo a la cámara, aunque había algunas en las cuales se le notaba distraído; fotos que había tomado de forma discreta, sin conocimiento de Nick. Se podría decir que, de cierta forma, era toda una stalker; aunque ella como buena ciudadana, procuraba no violar leyes. O violarlas mínimamente.

-Eres bastante guapo...- dijo ella volteando a ver a Nick.

El zorro continuaba dormido plácidamente. Era bastante irónico que, de todos los animales, se sintiera atraída a un zorro. Los zorros también eran los animales a los que más temía. Se puso de pie y acaricio delicadamente el rostro de Nick, quien no pareció notarlo en lo más mínimo. Tomo una nueva foto.

Retiro la sabana con delicadeza, hasta la cintura del zorro. Tomo otra foto. Nick obviamente había pasado a su propia casa a cambiarse, antes de pasar por la pizza, pues llevaba una camisa veraniega y un pantalón negro a juego (aunque en opinión de Judy, Nick era terrible en la moda). En una silla cercana reposaba el cinturón de Nick. Acaricio un brazo, preparándose para regresar a su silla a toda velocidad si Nick despertaba, pero el zorro apenas si ladeo la cabeza. Empezó a roncar, y eso le causo una pequeña risa. Se colocó a un lado de Nick, agachada al lado de la cabecera de la cama, y tomo una selfie. Al ver, se notaba que Nick estaba demasiado separado... y dormido. Aun así, le gusto la foto. Las fotos eran su pequeña fantasía, la única debilidad que se permitía.

Un relámpago resonó en el cielo. Nick se sentó de golpe, mirando alrededor. Judy escondió su celular en su espalda. El zorro volteó a verla, bostezo y se tallo los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Es... bastante tarde, Nick- respondió ella, que estaba demasiado nerviosa para sacar el celular. Nick podría ver las fotos.

-Debo... debo irme a casa- dijo bostezando.

-Está lloviendo, Nick- replicó ella señalando la ventana con una oreja-. No creo que deje de llover ni de mañana.

-No quiero incomodar- comentó Nick poniéndose de pie-. Gracias, Judy...

Judy observo al zorro ponerse de pie y tomar su cinturón. Ella se armó de valor, pero no pudo evitar agachar la mirada.

-¿No será que estas incomodo?- inquirió Judy con tristeza. Nick volteó a verla, aún demasiado adormilado.

-¿Que si estoy incomodo? Si. No puedo quitarle su cama a una dama- comentó sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, Nick- replicó ella mirándolo con malicia-. Podemos compartir cama...

"Compartir cama" era una expresión de pueblo para referirse a una pareja que tenía relaciones. Aunque la expresión no era utilizada comúnmente en la ciudad, era conocida por sus habitantes, quienes la usaban en doble sentido y a forma de burla ante animales que "parecían de pueblo"; Nick soltó una carcajada.

-Bien, la oferta es tentadora...-admitió el zorro.

-¿Que tan tentadora?- preguntó Judy. La chica colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Nick, empujándolo suavemente hasta que este quedo totalmente sentado. El sopor de Nick se esfumo, sustituido por un nerviosismo notable. Aun en la media oscuridad de la habitación, pudo ver esto con claridad.

-Eh... Judy...- Nick soltó una risa, nervioso-. Creo que debería irme...

Judy retiro su mano y su rostro reflejo preocupación y vergüenza.

-Lo siento- exclamó ella agachando la cabeza-. No quise ser...

-No. No importa.

Dijo Nick poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió a la puerta y tomo el pomo de la misma, pero una pequeña mano lo tomó de la camisa.

-Quédate, por favor- pidió Judy-. No quiero que te mojes... podrías enfermarte.

-Me he enfrentado a peores tormentas- respondió Nick sonriendo.

Pero no había sonrisa en la cara de Judy. Solo culpa y preocupación.

-Yo... supongo que puedo quedarme- dijo Nick rascándose la cabeza-. Mañana tenemos el día y...

-Bien- asintió Judy aliviada.

-Pero, con una condición- replicó Nick con severidad.

-¿Si?- inquirió ella preocupada.

-Compartamos cama.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

* * *

La primera sorpresa fue que el comentario de Nick no fuera un chiste. La segunda sorpresa fue que en toda la noche, no "sucedió nada". En otra ocasión, solo una vez, Nick y Judy habían dormido juntos; en aquella ocasión, durante una investigación, habían quedado atrapados en una angosta alacena. Para conservar calor, ambos habían permanecido acostados, abrazados. Fue su primer gran humillación, al ser rescatados por un par de novatos que llegaron a la escena el día siguiente; aunque prefería tragarse esa humillación que haber permanecido encerrada un tiempo indefinido. Las circunstancias, y el clima, no fueron los perfectos para que "sucediera algo"; de hecho, ella había mantenido el conocimiento a duras penas, pero definitivamente el abrazo no había pasado como algo "romántico".

En esta ocasión Nick no la abrazo, sino que se recostó de lado, mirando a la pared; ella se acostó al lado de él. Nerviosa, emocionada y alegre, se mantuvo despierta, escuchando la respiración acompasada de su compañero.

-Nick…

-¿Si?- preguntó el zorro con tono somnoliento.

-¿Tu… tienes novia?

El zorro se giró brevemente para verla, como si comprobara que ella realmente había hecho esa pregunta y no era producto de su imaginación. Ella sonrió nerviosa y se sonrojo. Judy tenía veintiún años, mientras que Nick tenía veintisiete; la diferencia de edad no siempre era cómoda, sobre todo cuando algún tema salía a flote entre ambos.

-Mi vida no ha sido fácil, Judy- comentó el zorro con tranquilidad-. Deje de confiar en los demás, me prometí que no me iban a herir nunca más, y para ello… me distancie de los animales: zorros o no. Dado el caso, si no confías en nadie, no puedes tener una relación…

-Pero… has cambiado- replicó ella.

-Bueno, no he conocido a la zorrita adecuada- rio el macho con simpleza. Se volvió a girar hacia la pared.

-Tal vez… no se trate de una zorra- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Tal vez…- susurró Nick-. Solo espero que no termine con una perezosa… jajá…

Si Nick entendió la indirecta y prefirió ignorarla, o el sueño le impidió comprender, no quedo del todo claro para Judy, quien permaneció en silencio. Se recostó de lado, y permaneció largo rato pensando al respecto, mirando su celular, antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Nick estaba enamorado de Judy, era algo que no podía negarse así mismo, pero era demasiado cobarde para admitirlo. No solo admitirlo con Judy, sino consigo mismo. Cada vez que un pensamiento surgía, que una situación se presentaba, el simplemente la rechazaba, la arruinaba, se alejaba con cualquier pretexto. Lo que fuera con tal de no tener que admitir la verdad: amaba a un conejo.

¡Un conejo!

Nick siempre se había considerado un animal de mente abierta, sagaz y atrevido, pero la sola idea era ridícula. Pero verla sonreír, verla trabajar, su figura, su sonrisa, su voz… todo en ella le parecía tan… tan perfecto. Lo embelesaba en pensamientos ilógicos donde juntos se abrazaban, juntos dormían, juntos paseaban; todo era ridículo, estúpido. Eran de especies diferentes, de familias diferentes (lepóridos y canidos) y lo más importante, de orden diferente: depredador y presa. La sola idea era tan ridícula que le daba miedo ser señalado por la sociedad; no solo perdería a su única amiga, sino que sería un paria en la propia policía. Tras haber dejado su "vida fácil" atrás, la idea de perder todo por lo que había luchado, lo lejos que había llegado, le resultaba horrorosamente terrible.

Podría vivir con el rechazo, de hecho, su vida sería más fácil de comprobar que Judy no lo quería… no de esa manera. Pero las consecuencias del solo acto (del intento de iniciar una relación), le resultaban pavorosas. Perder a Judy, su trabajo, el respeto. Perder su vida. Y eso solo hacía más difícil cada día al lado de Judy.

Pudiera que Judy simplemente jugaba con él, pues le encantaba intentar pasarse de lista con Nick; pero en ocasiones las acciones, los comentarios, las miradas de ella eran tan… tan confusas. Sería mejor si ella diera el primer paso, si es que estaba realmente interesada. Esa había sido la firme convicción de Nick, aunque en ocasiones, esa convicción flaqueaba.

Tras una noche algo rara, y bastante incomoda, ahora estaba despierto, sentado en el suelo, observando el rostro apacible y hermoso de Judy; si ella despertara, su acercamiento sería difícil de explicar, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que el diminuto apartamento apenas si le permitía moverse. Pero no podía evitarlo ¿Cuántas oportunidades tendría de verla descaradamente sin que ella se enterara? Observo con tranquilidad a Judy, recorriendo su cuerpo con detenimiento. Ciertamente tenía una figura perfecta… para una coneja. Pero su rostro… su rostro era lo que más le encantaba, y aun mas sus enormes y hermosos ojos. Claro, siendo que estaba dormida, ver sus ojos estaba descartado, así que simplemente la observo en silencio.

Y tomo una decisión. Tal vez valía la pena intentarlo, tal vez debía ser valiente. Para bien o para mal, era el momento de revelar sus sentimientos a Judy…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Empiezo un nuevo proyecto. Maldita sea, para quien no lo haya notado, soy un furry.

No obstante, no todas las películas referentes me gustan pero Zootopia me atrapo; con personajes carismáticos y un humor gráfico (además de la calidad de animación) excepcional, zootopia pasa a tomar un lugar especial entre mis películas favoritas. Pero… pero esa historia… Rayos. Como película policiaca deja mucho que desear. Tantos cabos sueltos, incoherencias y salidas rápidas, en una película que deja claro que lo que deseaban eran calidad visual y personajes carismáticos por sobre todo lo demás.

Bien, pues esos cabos sueltos serán resueltos a mi manera en este fic, así como aprovechare para concretar una pareja que no queda del todo clara al final de la película.

Algunos dirán **"¡¿Qué cabos sueltos?! Estás loco".** Aunque ya mencione algunos, los repetiré para demostrar, y de paso adelantar, que es lo que verán en el fic.

 _¿Por qué nutriales iba a un yoga nudista? ¿Por qué el conductor sabia de los aulladores? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de atacar a nutriales justamente en un auto en movimiento y justamente al ir a verse con Míster Big? ¿Cómo se enteró el alcalde tan rápido de la enfermedad que incluso pudo esconderla del conocimiento público? ¿Cómo era el alcalde tan rápido interceptando a los enfermos? ¿Cómo se enteraron que el conductor sabía algo de los aulladores (o si no se enteraron, porque decidieron atacarlo justo en ese momento)?_

Son las más sobresalientes. Y no critico la película, me encanto. Y precisamente por ello he decidido dar una continuación (y conclusión) a esta maravillosa historia, dándole un toque más adulto y crudo de por medio… ya que la situación se presta (y los personajes también, je). Por eso, y a pesar de que formalizare la relación rápidamente, no crean que no hay sorpresas por venir.

Saludos! Gracias por leer!

Regálenme un comentario y esperen una continuación próximamente.

Bye.


	2. 02- Cobardia

**FAQS**

Bien, por costumbre, al inicio de todos los capítulos adelantados de un fic empiezo a poner Fics donde aclaro datos que se hayan escapado a los lectores o que no hayan sido profundizados pero que no son de verdadera importancia para el fic (simple curiosidad).

Por lo pronto… no hay nada que contestar. Pero acostúmbrense a ver este espacio al inicio de los fics.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **02- Cobardía.**

 **(Viernes 02 de Febrero)**

El sol empezaba a salir, iluminando la ciudad; Judy había instalado ya unas cortinas, tal vez el único cambio sobresaliente en el departamento a lo largo de un año entero. Nick se levantó a cerrar la cortina, aunque no fue lo bastante rápido. La luz molesto a su dormida compañera, haciéndola girar hacia la pared. Eso dejo al descubierto el celular de Judy. Nick alzó una ceja y tomó el aparato

Al desbloquear el celular, lo primero que le recibió fue una foto de sí mismo; al principio se desconcertó, pues no recordaba la situación, hasta que comprendió que esa foto era reciente. La había tomado Judy mientras él estaba dormido. Era una foto de medio cuerpo, donde estaba acostado en la cama de ella, descubierto. Brevemente se preguntó que significaba la foto. Fue muy brevemente, porque el celular de Judy comenzó a sonar. Entrando en pánico, contesto para procurar que Judy no despertara y hacer el menor ruido posible. Segundos después se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

-¿Bueno?- exclamó apuntando el celular a su rostro. En la pantalla aparecieron los padres de Judy.

-¿Nick Wilde?- el padre de Judy se acomodó sus gafas, sorprendido.

-Buenos días, señores Hopps- saludó Nick sonriendo.

-Eh... estábamos buscando a Judy- comentó la madre intercambiando miradas con su esposo.

-No será que robaste su celular, cierto Nick?- la pregunta fue hecha en tono de broma, pero el rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-No, señores Hopps- Nick no se sintió ofendido por el comentario-. Lo que sucede es que Judy sigue dormida y no quería despertarla.

-¿Sigue dormida? ¿Cómo entraste a su apartamento entonces?- inquirió la madre.

-No entre por la ventana- aseguró Nick un poco nervioso-. Lo que sucede es que me quede a dormir y...

-¡¿Te quedaste a dormir con Judy?!

-No, no... Sí, pero...- Nick rio nervioso-. Judy estaba muy grave, muy, muy grave. La acaban de dar de alta y tenía que cuidarla.

-¡¿Enferma?! ¡¿De qué?!

-De... Conejitis... Carnera... Reumatoide... aguda...?- explicó Nick rascándose la cabeza.

-¿No murió de eso tu abuela?- preguntó a su esposa.

-¡Zanahorias! Nick, danos la dirección, vamos inmediatamente...

-No, no, no es necesario- dijo Nick tartamudeando-. Ella ya está bien. Como les dije, fue dada de alta ayer y...

-¡¿Pero cómo sucedió?!

-Verán, pues...

-¿Que son tantos gritos?- preguntó Judy sentándose en la cama, rascándose la oreja derecha.

Tal vez estaba demasiado dormida para notarlo, pero su blusa estaba abierta, mostrando levemente su busto; también su pantalón estaba más abajo de lo que debería estar. Al parecer, la chica era algo inquieta para dormir. La visión embobo unos segundos a Nick, quien permaneciendo observando a la hermosa coneja, mudo y congelado de la impresión mientras ella bostezaba y se estiraba con pereza. Esa era una visión que le encantaría ver todas las mañanas. Le paso por la mente la idea de tomar una foto con el celular a Judy, pero eso le hizo volver nuevamente a la situación.

-Eh...- Nick miro al celular y a Judy, bastante presionado por la situación.

-¿Nick?

-Tus padres. Tienes que explicarles de tu Conejitis Carnera Reumatoide Aguda... que al parecer no es una enfermedad inventada- dijo Nick entregando el celular a una confundida Judy-. Suerte, nos vemos en mi casa a las diez.

-¿Qué?- bostezo Judy alzando una ceja.

-Adiós señores Hopps- dijo Nick agachándose hacia el celular-. Cuidado con las pulgas...

-¡¿También tiene pulgas?!

-¡Nick!- exclamó Judy horrorizada, cubriendo el celular contra su pecho- ¡¿Contestaste de nuevo la llamada de mis padres?!

-Te diré algo, te invito al cine y estamos a mano- exclamó Nick sonriente-. Y el desayuno en mi casa... cuando arregles este "asuntito"...

-Eres un...

-Sí, yo también te quiero- dijo Nick besando la frente de Judy-. Eres un amor, Judy. Cuídate y saludos a tus padres...

-¿Judy? ¿Judy?- llamaba su padre desde el celular-. Cariño, creo que las reumas ya no le dejan tomar el celular...

-¡Rábanos! ¡Llamemos al doctor Leonardo Digatrio!

Nick dio un par de pasos y abrió la puerta a toda velocidad. Girando se despidió con un gesto de Judy, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. Judy sonrió de forma coqueta, algo molesta por la situación, pero tampoco es como si fuera un evento nuevo. El zorro le mando un beso y le guiño el ojo, mientras ella hizo ademan de atrapar el beso.

Ese juego de coqueteo, así como las bromas sexuales, ya eran algo común entre ellos aunque ninguno de los dos lo tomaba en serio; o más correcto sería decir, que ninguno pensaba que el otro estuviera tomándolo en serio, mientras que cada uno aprovechaba para desahogar sus sentimientos. La diferencia con las bromas sexuales, que eran más espontaneas de acuerdo a "comentarios" y "situaciones" que fueran comprometedoras, es que el coqueteo se hacía siempre que uno de los dos hacia enojar al otro. Era una forma de enfriar el ambiente y pedir disculpas.

La puerta se cerró y Judy se quedó mirándola, con cariño y ternura. Mientras, sus padres seguían vociferando por el celular. Tras unos segundos soltó un suspiro y respondió la llamada.

-¡Hola Pa! ¡Hola Ma!- exclamó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿Judy?!

* * *

El buen Nick vivía con anterioridad en Colinas de los Arándanos. Un barrio no precisamente lujoso, pero bastante tranquilo y exclusivo, con ingreso privado; claro, eso había sido con un sueldo de doscientos billetotes al día. Cuando decidió cambiar su estilo de vida, incluido su empleo, supo perfectamente que no podría seguir viviendo en el mismo lugar. Todo era demasiado caro ahí, no solo el costo de mantenimiento, sino las tiendas en general. Al ingresar en la academia vendió su casa, guardando sus cosas en un "Box"; tras cuatro meses, una vez graduado, fue cuando se dio a la tarea de conseguir una casa. Dado el cálculo de su salario, y sus ahorros, adquirió una modesta casa en el barrio central de "Madriguera del Sol" la cual era una colonia bastante tranquilo, con algun vecino caniche por aqui y por alla, pero nada en especial que reportar. Tampoco es como si le importara mucho, no era precisamente del tipo que hacia buenas migas con los vecinos. Si, se quedaba muy por atras de su anterior hogar, pero cumplia sus necesidades basicas: techo y calor.

Aun así, era una casa propia, a diferencia de la de Judy que, de hecho, era pagada por el departamento de policía. Era una casa apenas lo suficientemente grande para una pareja, de dos pisos; arriba había dos recamaras, un baño y un balcón al final del pasillo; en la planta baja el baño de las visitas, la cocina, el comedor y una sala diminuta. No estaba precisamente conforme con la casa, pero con el tiempo empezaba a acostumbrarse. Aunque el zorro contaba aun con unos pequeños ahorros en su cuenta bancaria, la casa se había llevado la mayoría de ellos; Nick nunca había sido un tipo "previsor", así que lo que había en el banco era solo la diferencia entre el costo de su anterior casa y el de la actual. Y así se quedaría. Rara vez tocaba dinero de su cuenta y procuraba sobrevivir con su sueldo, aunque en ocasiones se podía dar "pequeños lujos". Uno de ellos era comprar el perdón de Judy con dulces y comida preparada cada vez que hacia algo incorrecto.

Cuando la puerta sonó, la disculpa ya estaba servida en el comedor: un pastel de zanahoria y moras. Todo un clásico de la pareja. Nick abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Judy; ella vestía un pantalón gris, con una blusa color salmón, y un sombrero a juego. Se veía bastante hermosa; también se veía algo irritada.

-¿Pulgas, Nick?- fue lo primero que dijo Judy al ver a su amigo.

-Sí, Judy, buenos días- replicó Nick sonriendo-. Puedes pasar, te estaba esperando.

Judy entro a la casa y Nick cerró la puerta tras ella. Pero la coneja permaneció a un lado de él, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de reproche que se combinaba con un gesto de diversión.

-¡¿Pulgas?!

-Pensé que así desviaría la atención un poco- explicó Nick encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Porque no puedes tener una conversación normal con mis padres?- preguntó ella soltando una carcajada.

-Me ponen nervioso- replicó rascándose la oreja derecha y desviando la mirada-. Son muy efusivos, inquisitivos y directos. Se nota que se preocupan por ti...

Nick empezó a caminar en dirección al comedor y Judy lo siguió.

-Si no puedes hablar con mis padres, no deberías contestar sus llamadas- replicó Judy.

-Créeme, siempre que lo he hecho, me arrepiento a los cinco segundos.

-Sé que pueden ser un poco... exagerados- comentó Judy-. Pero me gustaría que se llevaran mejor.

-Ellos me caen bien, soy yo quien no termina de agradarles...

-¿Podría ser porque cada vez que les contestas estoy enferma, bañándome o colgando de la antena en un edificio a cuarenta pisos de altura...?

-Sí, recuerdo esa- rio Nick sentándose en la mesa-. Fue cuando olvidaste el celular en la patrulla...

-Por tu culpa mis padres me llaman tres veces a la semana, en lugar de solo una- dijo Judy cruzando los brazos-. Piensan que podría morir cada dos días...

-Eres policía, Hopps; eso es una posibilidad.

-Un "lo lamento" era lo único que buscaba.

-Eso es algo que raramente consigue un policía.

Judy soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de su amigo, quien le sirvió un vaso de leche y una rebanada de pastel. Comieron en silencio un par de minutos.

-Amo las moras- comentó Nick dando un bocado.

-Por cierto- Judy dio un bocado con ligereza- ¿Que hacías con mi celular?

Nick se atraganto ante la pregunta. Tosió unos segundos antes de voltear con su compañera y sonreír.

-Nada, solamente... eh...- Nick miro alrededor buscando algo que le diera una idea-. Solo quería... saber la hora...

-¿Y qué hora era, Nick?- pregunto ella con inocencia. Recargo ambos brazos en la mesa y poso su barbilla sobre sus manos, esperando la respuesta.

-Las... las... las funciones empiezan en una hora- comentó Nick nervioso-. Creo que debo ir a bañarme o llegaremos tarde, Judy.

Nick se levantó rápidamente y subió corriendo las escaleras. Judy soltó una carcajada. No estaba segura del motivo que tuviera su amigo para tomar su celular, pero era bastante tierno verlo nervioso. Era probable que hubiera visto las últimas dos fotos que había tomado de él, pero las demás estaban protegidas con contraseña, así que no tenia de que preocuparse. Por un momento se preguntó si sería posible que Nick... que ambos...

* * *

No tenía el coraje, nunca lo había tenido. Tal vez era parte de su naturaleza. Los zorros eran astutos, pero eran astutos precisamente para evitar los problemas, para no encarar las dificultades; y él era obviamente un zorro. Cuando las cosas se tornaban difíciles, simplemente escapaba, como lo había hecho en ese momento. La actitud de Judy; lo había tomado ciertamente con la guardia baja, pero... ¿Porque tomar fotos de él, dormido? ¿Porque dormirse... viendo las fotos?

Estaba en su recamara, donde volteó a ver una foto en la pared. La foto de su graduación, donde Judy lo felicitaba con un apretón de manos; hubiera preferido un abrazo. Recordó aquella vez, aquella única vez en que Judy lloro, disculpándose por su insensibilidad.

Desde entonces lo supo, y desde entonces se negaba a aceptarlo. Nunca había tenido parejas, dígase novias o algo más informal, así que le tomo su tiempo entenderlo; era increíble pero en solo cuarenta y ocho horas, Judy había entrado más en su corazón que cualquier otra hembra en todos los años anteriores. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo a volver a ser lastimado, a malinterpretar las señales. A que fuera una locura.

Se puso de pie, se quitó la ropa e ingreso a la ducha; el agua caliente escurría por su cuerpo con una sensación agradable. En su mente, el agua escurría esos "malos pensamientos", se llevaba su tentación. Lo alejaba del Tabú. Pero ese día no, ese día la coladera de su mente se mantuvo cerrada, y en vez de alejar sus pensamientos, empezó a hundirlo en ellos. Tomó el jabón y se sentó en el suelo, reflexivo y triste, con el pecho ardiendo y la mente nublada. Se enjabono, de forma autómata, mientras pensaba en su mejor amiga. En la única persona que había creído en él ¿Era por eso que sentía ese cariño por ella? ¿Por ser la única que creía en él ciegamente? No. La idea era ridícula. Lo cierto es que esa confianza se la había ganado a pulso; había arriesgado su vida por ella, la apoyo en los momentos más difíciles y compartió sus sentimientos sin que ella se lo pidiera. Porque era él quien quería creer en ella, quien quería pensar que una joven tan pura, dedicada y soñadora era capaz de cumplir su sueño. Y, en cierta medida, lo había logrado.

Su regadera no tenía tina, así que el agua escurría indiferente en la coladera, llevándose el jabón de su cuerpo; cerró los ojos y soltó el jabón, indiferente al paso del tiempo. Deprimido y solitario. Siendo huérfano, estaba acostumbrado a esto.

-¿Nick?- se escuchó la lejana voz de Judy, viniendo de su recamara.

-¿Si?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Sigues bañándote?

-No, solo limpio mis gafas en la regadera...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que ella volviera a hablar, pero esta vez lo hizo desde el interior del cuarto de Nick, detrás de la puerta del baño.

-¿Te importa si entro al baño?- preguntó ella.

-Hay un baño abajo...- si bien era cierto que Nick ya tenía ocho meses con esa casa, siendo fieles a la verdad es que Judy la había visitado en pocas ocasiones. Comían juntos, sí, pero en casa de Judy; la hembra apenas si había entrado en la guarida del zorro unas diez veces. Tal vez un par de más.

-Esta desarmado...

Efectivamente era cierto. Hacia dos semanas Nick había desarmado el retrete para cambiar la cañería: la casa no la había comprado nueva. Pero no había sido tan fácil como hubiera pensado en un principio; negándose a pagar a un fontanero, había optado por dejarlo para después... solo que siendo que no usaba ese baño, lo había olvidado por completo a los dos días. Y ahora lo recordaba.

-Supongo que puedes pasar... siempre que te laves las manos con agua caliente- respondió Nick.

Judy entró al cuarto.

* * *

El baño de la planta alta era mucho más grande que el de la planta baja. De hecho, el baño era más grande que su pequeño departamento; el de la planta baja solo tenía el retrete y el lavabo. El de la planta alta, por el contrario, tenía también, además de lo anterior, un pequeño ropero y una regadera. La regadera contaba con una puerta de cristal templado, que se abría deslizándose a un lado. Pudo distinguir la silueta de Nick, sentada en el suelo. No parecía estar muy interesado en bañarse; aunque siempre podría tratarse de un accidente.

-¿Estas bien, Nick?

-¿Que si me estoy bañando? Te aseguro que saldré bastante limpio de este cuarto.

-Puede que critiques mi departamento, pero esta casa es aún más deprimente- comentó Judy-. Vi tu cuarto. Solamente tiene dos fotos.

-Tu cuarto solo tiene una- replicó el zorro ofendido.

-Pero tengo cortinas decoradas- puntualizo Judy con orgullo.

-Ya no había cortinas de mora, me tuve que conformar con ralladas- el comentario era claramente un embuste.

Eso la puso un poco de mal humor. Guardó silencio e hizo lo que venía a hacer; Nick permaneció sentado, sin agregar nada más. Terminó y se lavó las manos. Lo hizo con agua fría.

-¡Aggh!- Nick gritó, poniéndose de pie de golpe.

Judy volteó a ver a tiempo para ver al zorro temblar, retroceder y volver a caer. El sonido del agua cayendo paso de ser leve a bastante potente.

-¿Nick?

-Maldición...

-¿Estas bien?

La silueta de Nick se puso de pie con dificulta, y entonces el agua empezó a golpear contra el vidrio, lo cual no tenía sentido... No lo tenía a menos que...

-¡Rompí la llave!- anunció Nick, al parecer escupiendo agua.

-¿Rompiste la llave?

-¡Me levante muy rápido, la golpee con la cabeza!- explicó el zorro- ¡Trae una llave perica! ¡Esta en mi cuarto!

Judy regreso al cuarto y rebusco rápidamente en la estancia, que curiosamente era más chica que el cuarto de baño. No tardo en encontrar una caja de herramientas, y dentro la llave que le pedía Nick. Rápidamente regreso al baño.

-Aquí la tengo- anunció acercándose a la ducha.

-Pásame una toalla- pidió el zorro entreabriendo la puerta de cristal.

La mano húmeda y escurriendo de Nick sobresalió; podía sentir la brisa resultante del fuerte chorro de agua que golpeaba contra el cuerpo del zorro. Tomó una toalla cercana, pero antes de entregarla se estiro un poco para ver discretamente dentro de la regadera. Alcanzó a ver la cola del zorro, pero poco más. Entrego la toalla sin decir nada. Nick metió nuevamente su mano, sin cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia la llave rota. El sonido del agua desapareció poco después, así como esa agradable brisa fresca.

-Bien, ya lo tape. Entra y cierra la llave.

-¿Que?

-Necesito que entres y gires la llave, para cerrar el paso del agua- declaró Nick.

Judy abrió levanto las orejas y abrió los ojos completamente impresionada. La vergüenza que la invadió, no obstante, no fue observada por el zorro.

-¡De ninguna manera, Nick!- replicó ella ofendida.

-¡Rompí la llave! ¡Necesito ayuda con esto!- exclamó el zorro apurado.

-¡Cierra tú mismo la llave!

-Bien, entonces entra y detén el paso del agua- sugirió de forma impaciente-. O ve por un fontanero y me quedare media hora aquí esperando.

Lo cierto es que lo que Nick decía tenía bastante sentido. La ultima opción era por demás bastante ridícula... aun más tomando en cuenta que era su culpa el accidente de Nick; en cuanto a la segunda opción, era prácticamente igual que la primera, pero con el cambio de roles era obvio que ella no podría hacerse cargo de tapar el paso del agua.

-Oye, la presión es fuerte. Date prisa- dijo Nick con impaciencia.

-Bien, pero cierra los ojos.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Eres tú la que debería cerrar los ojos!

-¡Hazlo!

-¡Si, como sea!

Rápidamente la hembra se quitó la ropa, doblándola y colocándola delicadamente en el suelo. Procedió a dejar su celular ahí y tomó una toalla, enredándola alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero las toallas eran demasiado largas para ella.

-Judy, en serio me estoy cansando- comentó Nick molesto.

-¡Ya voy!

Tomó una camisa de Nick y se la puso; le quedo como si fuera un vestido, aunque no demasiado largo y bastante holgado, pero tuvo que conformarse con ello. Tomó nuevamente la llave perica e ingreso a la ducha. Vio a Nick, de pie, recargado, con ambas manos presionando contra la rota llave del agua. Como ya suponía, el agua que se escapaba del torpe bloqueo empezó a empapar su ropa y rostro. Pasó a un lado de Nick y colocó la llave en la tubería de la derecha, que era la rota. Miró de reojo a Nick, y se sonrojo, pero continuo rápidamente con su labor. Aplico presión con todas sus fuerzas y giro la llave; el primer giro fue bastante difícil, y tuvo que tirar varias veces, pero tras unos segundos la llave cedió. La coloco en la posición original y volvió a girarla; el agua dejo entonces de salpicarla, y apenas si escurría. Repitió el proceso una tercera y cuarta vez, hasta que la llave se negó a moverse un centímetro más.

Nick permanecía con los ojos cerrados, empujando con fuerza y esperando pacientemente. Judy quito la llave y soltó un suspiro; aun así, había terminado bastante empapada, y no le gustaba la idea de oler a "conejo mojado". Abrió la puerta de la regadera y tiro afuera la llave, lejos de su ropa.

-No abras los ojos- dijo ella.

-¿Terminaste?

-¡No abras los ojos!

-Sí, si...- susurró Nick-. Es increíble como una pequeña conejita puede llegar a ser tan mandona...

-Siéntate.

-¿Que?

-Nick, podrías simplemente obedecer- replicó Judy molesta-. Te acabo de hacer un favor.

-Pero tu...- el zorro soltó un suspiró.

Retiro la toalla lentamente, comprobando que ya no había presión. Entonces se sentó a ciegas en el piso de la regadera y se colocó la toalla sobre las piernas. Estaba notablemente incómodo y avergonzado. Por el momento, a Judy le dio igual. Abrió la llave de agua caliente; rebusco con la vista el jabón, para encontrarlo al lado de la pierna de Nick. Lo tomó, rozando al macho por accidente. Nick dio un pequeño salto y abrió los ojos; la mirada de ambos se cruzó, mientras Judy tomaba el jabón con su mano izquierda.

La vergüenza y el miedo se reflejaron en los ojos de Nick. Por su parte, también sintió bastante vergüenza, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no moverse un centímetro; el agua caía sobre su cabeza, mojando su nuca, y la camisa de Nick. Sus narices estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro.

-Si despegas la mirada, estas muerto- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Que... que haces?- susurró Nick escandalizado.

-Me moje por tu culpa, así que voy a bañarme- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿No pudiste esperar a que **YO** saliera?

-Me moje por tu culpa- repitió ella-. Eso te hace perder **TU** turno.

-A veces no entiendo cómo funciona esa cabecita...

-Soy más práctica que de protocolos. Ya deberías saberlo...

Y era cierto. Como conejo, era común que se encontrara con obstáculos y circunstancias que resultaban desventajosas para ella, pero su rápida forma de pensar y su agilidad le habían permitido salir bien librada de la mayoría, aunque también tenía algunos tropiezos en su historial; nadie podía negar que era buena tomando decisiones bajo presión. Sonriendo, Judy colocó su mano derecha frente al rostro de Nick y dio dos golpecitos en la frente del joven.

-Cierra ya esos ojos. Y si vuelves a abrirlos, será la última vez que lo hagas...

Nick obedeció en silencio, pero su cola se movía de manera desesperada de un lado al otro. Judy se quitó la camisa mojada, tirándola despreocupadamente en una esquina de la regadera, y se bañó con tranquilidad, sabía que Nick no la traicionaría. Aun así, eso no evito que la situación le resultara... bastante romántica y emocionante. Hizo lo posible por no reír, mientras observaba de reojo a Nick esperar desesperadamente que terminara. El zorro tenía colocadas ambas manos sobre la toalla, como si temiera que esta pudiera caerse... o como si escondiera algo. Sus labios temblaban, mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos.

Judy se giró y se enjabono las orejas, mirando de frente a Nick ¿Tendría oportunidad de bañarse con Nick en una situación más... "normal"? Lo cierto es que la situación le estaba resultando demasiado... excitante. Lo mejor era terminar pronto y salir, pero... pero el sentido común no era una de las características de Judy. Nunca lo había sido. Aun así, hizo apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad y simplemente se concentró en bañarse. Paso el jabón por sus piernas, y por su cola, intentando no voltear a ver a Nick, y deseando que él abriera los ojos. Pero eso no sucedió, y de alguna forma fue un alivio.

Termino y salió de la regadera, secándose con una toalla cercana.

-Tu turno...- exclamó ella desde fuera de la regadera.

-Esa ha sido la violación a la privacidad más extraña de toda mi vida- comentó Nick cerrando la puerta de cristal-. Y por parte de una policía...

-Puedes levantar cargos... o tomar justicia con tu propia mano- la última parte de la frase la dijo con un tono bastante seductor. De hecho, a ella misma le pareció demasiado atrevido.

-Créeme que no podría salir de la regadera sin hacerlo...

Por alguna razón, Judy sospechaba que no había entendido a que se refería Nick. De cualquier forma, tomo su ropa y salió del cuarto, dejando a un confundido y nervioso, y bastante excitado, zorro atrás. Ella también estaba confundida, nerviosa y excitada. Algo estaba mal con ella, algo estaba bastante mal...

* * *

Tras veinte minutos de espera, Nick y Judy se reencontraron; ella lo esperaba sentada en el comedor, jugando con su celular. Su sombrero reposaba en otra silla cercana, mientras ella conducía en un simulador de carreras, girando su celular con bastante habilidad. Nick llegó por detrás y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, revolviendo su pelo de forma juguetona. Ella puso pausa al juego y volteó a verlo, esbozando una sonrisa mucho más tímida que minutos antes.

-Aun no es ni medio día y ya fue un día demasiado intenso- comentó Nick desviando la mirada.

-Nunca es aburrido estar contigo, Nick- si bien el comentario podría parecer un cumplido, lo cierto es que Nick, conociendo a Judy, sabía que más bien era un reproche: él era el culpable de todo lo que había pasado gran parte de la mañana.

-Te diré que, vamos al cine y...

-Esa invitación ya me la debes- replicó Judy.

-Oh... cierto...

Nick se rasco la cabeza, algo abatido.

-No importa, Nick- rio Judy poniéndose de pie-. Sabes que me encanta estar contigo...

-Sí, supongo que haríamos buena pareja- comentó Nick desviando la mirada.

-Si... supongo que sí...

-¿Tienes novio?- preguntó Nick sentándose.

Judy volteó a verlo, impresionada; colocó sus manos a la espalda y se paseó por la habitación, nerviosa. Al parecer Nick si recordaba la pregunta del día anterior.

-Obviamente no, Nick. Sabes que eres mi único amigo... además de la familia de Míster Big y los chicos de la policía... y no hay conejos policías...

-Sí, conejos...- repitió Nick agachando la mirada-. No conoces ningún conejo en Zootopia...

-Yo... no es lo que quise decir- replicó Judy alarmada.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos; las funciones vespertinas tienen demasiado público...

Nick se puso de pie y se giró hacia la puerta. Podría ser solo su imaginación, pero le pareció que la decepción brillo en sus ojos.

-No, Nick- llamó Judy.

Rápidamente corrió hasta su compañero y lo jalo de la manga de la camisa. Nick se detuvo, pero no volteó a verla.

-Creo que deberíamos ir ya...

-Nick, no es lo que quise decir.

-¿Decir qué? No entiendo porque te disculpas- replicó el zorro sonriendo.

Judy agachó la mirada y soltó a su compañero.

-¿Me estas mintiendo, o es solo mi impresión?- preguntó ella con amargura.

Nick guardo silencio, pero pudo ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Judy. Se sintió más miserable que nunca, porque sabía a qué se refería Judy, pero... pero seguía teniendo miedo de equivocarse ¿Que tan directa debía ser Judy para que no le cupiera duda? ¿Qué tan cobarde podía ser?

-Yo...

-Olvídalo, creo que me cayó mal el pastel.

Judy levanto el rostro, con una sonrisa radiante; aun así, sus ojos vidriosos no engañaban a nadie.

-Voy a visitar a mis padres, Nick. Después de la metida de pata en la mañana, será mejor que calme un poco los ánimos...

-Judy...

-Cuídate, Nick.

La chica saltó y planto un beso en la mejilla del zorro, para después salir corriendo de la casa. Nick permaneció en su mismo lugar, mirando al suelo. Apretó sus puños, temblando; y permaneció así aun después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Permaneció así varios minutos.

-Muy cobarde...- se respondió en el silencio de su enorme y solitaria casa-. Muy cobarde...

* * *

 **Corenote:**

 _Bien, este capítulo podía terminar de dos maneras: con Nick declarándose, o con Nick huyendo. Decidí hacer uso de la segunda opción porque deseo hacer un poco más de uso de las situaciones "comprometedoras" de los personajes; así mismo, el final de este fic es el perfecto hilo para el siguiente capítulo (el cual da un poco más de volumen al universo del fic)._

 _Quise hacer este capítulo un poco más "serio" y adelantar la trama secundaria (si, la principal es el romance xD), pero lo cierto es que no funciono. Simple y sencillamente no podía hacer funcionar el fic, así que tire las ideas a un lado y deje que el capítulo siguiera de forma natural, según su propio ritmo. Y así lo hizo. Cuando termine el capítulo… bueno, me impresiono bastante el resultado, pero el final me costó algo de trabajo… no estaba seguro de que quería. Por lo que deje este capítulo abandonado hasta que empecé el siguiente capítulo, el cual fue escrito por partida doble (un capitulo donde Nick ya se había declarado y uno donde no); a media escritura, decidí que el capítulo donde Nick era un cobarde, y su continuación, tenían una trama más sólida y natural. Y bueno, ahí está._

 _Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Realmente me animo mucho los comentarios, bastante extensos y afables. He de admitir que leer comentarios de "Me encanta, conti" no son precisamente mis favoritos, así que cuando alguien se detiene a señalar mis aciertos, mis errores, las expectativas de la historia o inclusive ideas sueltas (de quien deja el comentario) me complace mucho._

 _Gracias por el apoyo. Pensaba dejar pendiente este capítulo hasta hacer el diseño de portada del fic (si, también dibujo). Pero los comentarios me han animado mucho, así que les suelto este capítulo gratis. Tras esto, las actualizaciones serán quincenales, aunque en casos extraordinarios podrían retrasarse o adelantarse._

 _No olviden dejar OTRO comentario!_

 _Saludos y gracias por leer el fic. Hasta pronto!_


	3. 03- Decepcion

Un comentario en especial me llamo la atención, porque toca varios puntos interesantes. Así que citando el mismo comentario, lo dividiré y responderé. Saludos.

* * *

 **FAQS**

 **No abandones la historia!**

Ok, no es propiamente una pregunta, pero es un comentario recurrente. No sé si algunos me conozcan (lol) o sea mera coincidencia, pero insisten mucho con esto. No, no abandonare la historia. Tengo la firme intención de terminar el fic por… motivos personales. Ciertamente tengo algunos fics abandonados, pero fueron proyectos demasiado ambiciosos que se me fueron de las manos y están en pausa.

De hecho, como muestra de mi compromiso con la historia… una actualización rápida! (por eso y porque en mi trabajo últimamente tengo cuatro horas libres para hacer lo que yo quiera… así que escribo).

 **Tengo una duda, el amor de estos dos va solo de una atracción "sexual" o es como yo lo llamo, verdadero y dulce amor OK ok ya estoy loca.**

Bien, responderé lo más breve posible ¿Por qué un zorro se sentiría atraído por una coneja, y viceversa? "Saya no Uta" (videojuego) y "el perfecto asesino" (película) son ejemplos de parejas irracionales que terminan juntas. Siempre he creído en el amor, como en una fuerza capaz de traspasar cualquier barrera, incluidas barreras físicas. En conclusión, la atracción sexual que sienten es por el amor que se tienen. En un ejemplo mas burdo, Shrek se enamora de Fiona, y resulta logico, pero al final de la pelicula esta se convierte en ogro y dice "deberia ser hermosa", a lo cual shrek responde "lo eres"... porque si lo piensas, era raro que un ogro se sintiera atraido por una humana. Sucedio porque el amor fue mas fuerte.

 **Por otro lado, no sé si tengas un error de parte del beta oWordque es lo que normalmente usan) en uno de los párrafos, dejas inconclusa la parte de la vivienda de Nick, ¿o solo es a mí?** ,

Realmente se comió una pequeña descripción tras la llamada de los padres de Judy. Ya ha sido reemplazado; siéntanse libres de "releer" o dejarlo pasar, de hecho no fue mucho lo que se pierden, más allá de un poco de descripción.

 **la parte final de la despedida me dejo perpleja tanto a su vez que jamás creí que algún personaje ficticio o no fuese tan temerosos de sacar sus sentimientos** ,

Contestare esto al final del capítulo, en un apartado especial. Saludos.

* * *

 **03- Decepción.**

 **(Viernes 02 de Febrero)**

Con el corazón hecho añicos, y pensamientos deprimentes rondando su cabeza, Judy llego a su hogar: BunnyBurrow. Bajo de la patrulla y cerró la puerta; tomando aire, acomodo su pelo y limpio sus ojos. No era que quisiera estar ahí, en realidad, prefería estar sola pero... por otro lado, quizá pudiera ser buena idea. Además, realmente ir a ver a sus padres le hacía sentir que no había mentido a Nick.

"Nick"

¿Qué rayos había sucedido hace unas horas? Esa pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza. En realidad, podía decir que todo iba perfecto hasta que... hasta que ella metió la pata. Había dormido con Nick, él le había coqueteado un poco, habían desayunado juntos e incluso se podría decir que se "ducharon" juntos. Hasta ese preciso momento podía considerar todo el día espectacular, uno de los mejores días de su vida ¿Que le hubiera dicho Nick después de simplemente contestar "no tengo novio"? Esa pregunta le carcomía. El error era de ella, pues había contestado la pregunta correcta con la respuesta equivocada.

-¿O será solo mi impresión?- susurró con la mirada baja. Nick era tan bromista, tan embustero, que no siempre estaba segura de cuando hablaba en serio y cuando no.

Llego hasta la puerta de su casa y toco con fuerza. La puerta se abrió y un pequeño conejo gris de ojos azules la recibió, con una enorme sonrisa. Vestía un uniforme de baseball, con todo y gorra.

-¡Judy!- gritó el pequeño- ¡Mamá, Judy vino!

El conejo la abrazo con fuerza.

-Hola, Vinnie- exclamó Judy abrazando a su hermano menor.

-¡Judy! ¡Te preparare el baño antipulgas!- exclamó su madre sin abrazarla- ¡A ti también, Vinnie!

-¡No tengo pulgas!

-Pues me está dando un poco de comezón...

-¡Vinnie!

* * *

-Así que Lucy y Mary se acaban de casar- exclamó Judy impresionada.

-Así es, Judy- dijo su madre-. Quisimos invitarte, pero tenía la cabeza ocupada en la boda de Martin.

-¿Ósea que Martin también se casó?

-Oh, sí. Él también se acaba de casar.

-Vaya...- Judy sonrió dando un sorbo a su sopa de zanahoria.

En ese momento solo una parte de la familia se encontraba comiendo. Una parte muy pequeña, solo veinte conejos, incluida ella.

-¿Sabes, Judy?- su padre volteó a verla-. Randall ha dicho que quiere ser policía y me preguntaba si tu...

-¿Quieres que le explique cómo es ser un policía?- inquirió Judy sonriente.

-Exacto, quiero que le digas lo peligroso, inútil y terrorífico que es ser policía...

La sonrisa de Judy se borró al instante, agachando las orejas. La madre de Judy le dio un codazo a su esposo, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que no todos pueden ser tan suertudos como tú, Judy. No queremos que Randall se decepcione...

-Yo... prefiero pensar que no fue suerte, Ma- dijo Judy agachando la mirada-. Entrene muy duro, me desvele estudiando y nunca me di por vencida.

-Bueno, darse por vencido es algo que los conejos hacemos muy bien- rio su padre.

Algunos de sus hermanos soltaron una carcajada. Judy miro a su alrededor y esbozo una sonrisa fingida. Posiblemente había sido una pésima idea ir a su casa; sus padres reconocían su éxito como policía, era cierto, pero no la alentaban y seguían sin aceptar su trabajo. Pensaban que había sido un golpe de suerte, y que ella debía retirarse antes que esa suerte se acabara. Su familia tenía la creencia de que todos los conejos tenían derecho a dos años de suerte en su vida, y a Judy le quedaba menos de uno.

-Estamos trabajando duro en la jefatura, el índice de crímenes ha disminuido y han actualizado el departamento con tecnología de punta- comentó Judy.

-¿Alfileres y Tijeras?- una nueva oleada de risas.

-He-hemos desmantelado muchos grupos criminales- dijo Judy de forma mecánica, agachando las orejas; en realidad ya no valía la pena seguir hablando cuando era obvio que volvía a ser la burla de la familia, pero lo hizo para no mostrar lo mucho que le lastimaba que hicieran esos comentarios-. La nueva política del Alcalde está dando resultados...

-¡Judy!

Judy alzó las orejas al escuchar la voz de su pequeño hermano; Randall entró a la habitación y fue corriendo directamente hacia su hermana. Randall era un pequeño conejo de color marrón, y una mancha negra en el ojo izquierdo; tenía doce años y era bastante inteligente. Mucho más que ella. Ella se levantó y recibió a su hermano con un fuerte abrazo, levantándolo en brazos. Si, extrañaba a toda su familia de vez en cuando, pero ahora que sabía que Randall estaba de su lado, su presencia le resultaba bastante reconfortante.

-¿Cómo está todo en zootopia?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Bastante bien, Randall- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente-. Aunque aún necesitamos más policías. Queda bastante trabajo por hacer...

-¿En serio? Bueno...- el conejo agacho las orejas-. Yo he pensado... después de que tú lograras ser policía...

-¿Si?- preguntó ella fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Crees que yo pueda ser policía?- inquirió el pequeño conejo sonriendo.

Judy se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura de su hermanito.

-En Zootopia, puedes ser cualquier cosa que desees Randall. Solo debes luchar por tus sueños...

-Oye, Judy, no creo que sea correcto...- dijo su padre.

El celular de Judy sonó; ella lo saco y comprobó que la llamada era de Nick. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de colgar y apagar el teléfono. Pocos segundos después, el celular de su padre sonó, y este contestó.

-Stu Hopps...- dijo el padre de Judy mirando a la pantalla del celular.

-Oh... así que se llama Stu- exclamó la voz de Nick.

-¿Nick Wilde?

-¿Porque siempre se sorprende al verme? Bueno, no importa... Solamente quería pedirle...

-Oye, Nick, amigo- el padre de Judy empezó a reír nervioso- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? ¿No será que los zorros tienen una base de datos secretas con los datos de todos los conejos, cierto? Jajaja, es broma... a menos que sea cierto...

Judy se cubrió el rostro, totalmente avergonzada. Cuando aún no vivía fuera de su casa, los comentarios de su padre le parecían exagerados; ahora que llevaba un año en zootopia, se daba cuenta que eran racistas.

-Eh... no, señor Hopps- respondió Nick-. Solo tengo buena memoria de la llamada de la mañana.

-Sí, gracias por cuidar a Judy, aunque no nos avisaras.

-Sí, hablando de Judy...

Alarmada, Judy se puso de pie y empezó a hacer señas de negación a su padre; sus padres intercambiaron una mirada, confundidos.

-Quisiera saber si ella esta...

-Eh... si... ¡No!- negó su padre observando los gestos de Judy.

Ella hizo pantomimas tratando de explicar una situación que sus padres difícilmente podían imaginar, aunque eso no le impidió intentarlo. Movió sus dedos, manos e hizo gestos a una velocidad frenética, mientras toda su familia la observaba en silencio. Se escucharon algunas risas ahogadas.

-No, ella si esta... pero...- su padre la observaba esperando los siguientes gestos-. Tiene diarrea explosiva... y esta deshidratada... mancho su pantalón, creo... y...

Judy arrebato el celular a su padre, y lo miró furiosa, antes de responder.

-Nick, hola...- saludó ella riendo avergonzada.

-¿Diarrea, cariño?

-¿Que se supone que significa la seña de dos dedos corriendo?- replicó el macho de mal humor-. Yo corro al baño cuando tengo diarrea...

Judy cerró la puerta y salió a campo abierto. Acomodó sus orejas y le sonrió a su compañero.

-¿Así que diarrea?- inquirió el zorro-. Ese pastel en serio debió caerte mal...

-Mi padre, a veces me confunde con una de mis ciento veintitrés hermanas- replicó Judy nerviosa-. Me sorprende que no olvide que soy la policía...

Judy sonrió nerviosa y avergonzada, mientras observaba a Nick. El zorro tenía una mirada perdida y se le notaba nervioso.

-Creo que... debemos hablar en persona- comentó el zorro.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre... sobre nosotros...- Nick desvió la mirada.

Judy trago saliva, nerviosa, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte... y que espero no arruine nuestra amistad- dijo Nick tartamudeando.

-Nada puede arruinar lo que siento por ti, Nick- comentó ella avergonzada.

-Yo... te veo mañana, Judy.

-Cuídate, Nick.

Nick esbozo una sonrisa tímida y se despidió. La llamada se cortó. Podía ser que estuviera malinterpretando las cosas, que estuviera equivocada pero... se sentía emocionada.

* * *

-Ma... hay algo de lo que... quisiera hablar contigo.

-Adelante, Judy.

Por más que insistió, no pudo quitarle la idea de las pulgas a su madre; así que se encontraba tomando el baño. Más preciso seria decir que su madre era quien la bañaba, ya que creía que su hija simplemente "fingiría" bañarse. Con ese, era el tercer baño que tomaba en un mismo día; nadie podría reprocharle un mal olor.

En la casa de sus padres sí que tenían tina. De hecho, varias tinas, y varios cuartos de baño. Así que Judy reposaba desnuda, sentada en la tina, mientras su madre le tallaba la espalda con empeño y canturreando alguna canción demasiado vieja para que ella la reconociera.

-Yo... veras...- Judy tomó aire y se armó de valor-. Digamos que conozco a un... conejo... y este conejo ha empezado...

-¡Zanahorias!- exclamó su madre riendo- ¡¿Estas enamorada?!

-Bueno, sabes que nunca tuve novios- respondió Judy encogiéndose de hombros-. Y estoy algo perdida en el asunto...

-¡¿Ya son novios?!

-Yo nunca dije eso- replicó Judy riendo avergonzada-. Ni siquiera sé si... ¿Cómo distingues si estas enamorada?

-Judy, cariño, eso es muy fácil para nosotros los conejos- se burló su madre.

-¿Porque?

-Creo que te sacare una cita con el Doctor Leonardo Digatrio, el podrá explicarte todo.

-Ma, preferiría hablar de esto contigo- replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Y que no lo platicaras con nadie...

Su madre la tomo de las orejas y las tallo con fuerza, riéndose con complicidad.

-Creo que los términos médicos te darán una buena orientación, Judy- replicó su madre-. Podría explicártelo, sí, pero sé que no me tomarías en serio; nunca lo has hecho. Sera mejor que Digatrio te lo explique todo.

-Mañana debo ir al trabajo.

-Quédate a dormir, y ve en la tarde al trabajo.

-No puedo...

-Vamos, Judy- insistió su madre-. Tú... tú estuviste en la academia, y después directo a Zootopia, nunca pudimos tener "la charla" contigo...

-¿"La charla"?

-Explicarte de sexo y maternidad.

-¡Ya sé de donde vienen las crías!- replicó Judy avergonzada, encogiéndose sobre si misma; de pronto su desnudez le pareció demasiado incomoda-. Y me alegro de no haber tenido... "la charla" con ustedes...

-Querida...- su madre le arrojo un balde de agua caliente en la cabeza, quitando toda la espuma-. Un poco de orientación nunca viene mal. Mírate, me estas preguntando sobre el amor a estas alturas. Estabas demasiado ocupada pensando en cambiar el mundo que nunca pensaste en tus propios cambios...

Judy guardo silencio porque, de cierta forma, su madre tenía razón. Se había enfocado tanto en su sueño, a sabiendas de su desventaja genética, que no había comenzado a vivir hasta que logro ser reconocida por el departamento de policía; aun a la fecha le costaba más trabajo tratar con civiles que con criminales.

No era que no supiera sobre sexo, pero lo cierto es que nunca se había sentido atraída por nadie; ahora que lo sentía, y que era por alguien de una especie diferente, resultaba bastante confuso. Incluso al encontrarse con otros zorros, seguía sintiéndose nerviosa, así que no terminaba de entender su situación.

-Tal vez... pero no pienso ir con un médico- dijo ella agachando las orejas.

-Judy...- rio su madre- ¿Puedes con malhechores y no con doctores?

-Conozco suficiente de mi propio cuerpo- replicó ella.

-Entonces hablemos de amor- sugirió su madre poniéndole una toalla en la cabeza-. No siempre una se enamora antes de empezar a salir con alguien. En ocasiones es solo atracción física, y el amor puede venir después...

-Eso lo sé- replicó ella secando su cabeza.

-¿Y aun así estas confundida?

-Si...

-Entonces estas enamorada, linda- se burló su madre-. Nada es más confuso que el amor...

* * *

 **(Sabado 03 de Febrero)**

-¡Quiero a los mejores! ¡Solo los mejores!- replicó el Alcalde gritando furioso.

-Señor, no creo que sea prudente...- comentó Bogo.

-¡No quiero a la pareja maravilla!- interrumpió el Alcalde-. Bueno, si los quiero, pero quiero que tengan un equipo a su cargo ¡Todo el departamento debe estar involucrado en esto!

-Buenos días, Alcalde- saludó Nick entrando por la puerta-. Lo noto un poco alterado ¿Puedo ofrecerle un café? Yo no estoy de buen humor hasta después de mi primer café.

Nick se estaba reportando un poco antes de su entrada, pues lo habían llamado como emergencia a reportarse en la estación, sin mayores explicaciones. La sonrisa de su rostro se borró cuando tanto Bogo como el Alcalde lo voltearon a ver, con un gesto hostil. El zorro se encogió y tomo asiento en una silla cercana sin decir nada más.

-¿Aun no sabe nada?- inquirió Leodoro tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No, señor, le recuerdo que el turno de Hopps y Wilde empieza después de las diez...

-Explícale todo...- el Alcalde se restregó el rostro; se le notaba cansado y confundido.

-Sí, señor...

-Wilde, contamos con ustedes- dijo el León saliendo de la oficina.

-¿Y Hopps?- preguntó Nick cuando el alcalde dejo la oficina.

-Viene en camino- dijo Bogo dejándose caer en su asiento.

-Oh... ¿Entonces qué le pasa al gran jefe?

Bogo miro en silencio a Nick. Se veía más cansado que el alcalde, como si llevara toda la noche despierto.

-Hubo un asesinato, Wilde...

-Vaya...

Los asesinatos siempre eran malas noticias. Eran escasos, casi exclusivos de la mafia, pero sabía que Míster Big había cambiado sus maneras "hostiles" de resolver los problemas desde que Judy era parte de la familia, lo cual había bajado considerablemente la cuota de muertos. Si había un asesinato al mes en Zootopia, era irse elevado con la cuota. En el año pasado, solo se habían reportado diez casos; eran excelentes números, no obstante. Significaba que Zootopia estaba llevando un buen camino, estaban consolidando su "comportamiento civilizado"; así que cada vez que había uno, las alarmas se prendían. Aun así, en esta ocasión parecía particularmente malo.

-Soy sincero, Wilde- dijo Bogo soltaron un suspiro-. No estoy de acuerdo en la inclusión de ustedes dos en la investigación...

-Señor, nosotros somos bastante...

-No se trata de eso, Wilde- interrumpió Bogo-. Ni tu ni Judy han estado nunca en casos de asesinatos. Y no les entregare el expediente... De ninguna forma...

-¿Cómo atraparemos al asesino sin un expediente?- replicó Nick ofendido.

-El asesino ya fue atrapado...- replicó Bogo riendo con amargura-. Ojala no lo hubiéramos atrapado...

-¿Señor?

-Te explicare la situación, Nick. Y cuál será el trabajo del que se encargaran ustedes...

-Si el asesino ya ha sido atrapado ¿Qué es lo que falta?

-Lo mismo que hace un año, Nick- respondió Bogo de forma sombría-. Parece que el virus ha regresado, más agresivo y despiadado que nunca...

-¡¿El virus?!

-Ustedes deben encontrar al culpable de esta nueva sepa, y una cura- explicó Bogo cerrando los ojos-. Y que el cielo nos proteja si no logran hacerlo pronto...

* * *

Judy no pensaba ir a la visita médica, no obstante tuvo que recoger el pase médico para no meterse en demasiados problemas en el trabajo; eso hizo, y salió de la consulta médica, apenas saludando a los viejos conocidos.

Ese día se sentía más despejada, tranquila y confiada. Por un lado se sentía un poco culpable de no haber hablado "claramente" con su madre, pero si aún no había nada oficial con Nick, era irse por las ramas; simplemente dejaría que las cosas pasaran de forma natural. Había presionado demasiado a Nick, y ella lo sabía; aun así, ella no se atrevía a dar el primer paso en dirección a la nueva relación. No quería romper ella misma la ilusión de que Nick estuviera enamorado de ella, por lo que solo le quedaba esperar.

Al salir del edificio se topó de frente con otro viejo conocido.

-¿Judy Hopps?

-¿Fred Buddy?

-¡Si, soy yo! ¡Que sorpresa!

Fred Buddy, era un conejo de la edad aproximada de Judy; un joven conejo blanco, de ojos rojos y mirada astuta. Judy lo recordaba como un chico increíblemente inteligente, pero demasiado cobarde y algo apático. Pero el espécimen que tenía enfrente de ella era notablemente diferente, a pesar de que la última vez que lo había visto fuera hace unos cinco años. Si, seguía siendo blanco y de ojos rojos, obviamente, pero era notablemente más musculoso, incluso para un conejo.

Vestía un traje deportivo azul y tenía una marca en su mejilla derecha, de la cual no tenía memoria; en su mano cargaba un portafolio que desentonaba con su aspecto, pues era excesivamente formal. Fred en su momento podía considerarse el conejo más feo de su generación, pero en ese momento le pareció que hacía varias novias que debía haber dejado atrás ese título. Fred amplio su sonrisa y estrecho su mano.

-Judy, supe que te uniste a la policía de Zootopia.

-Sí, así es...- dijo ella-. Pero mírate tú ¿Que te paso? ¿Qué esteroides tomaste?

-Se llama **OS14**...- respondió Fred acomodando sus orejas; Judy no esperaba que le contestara eso, así que alzó una ceja confundida- ¡Estoy de broma! He estado en un régimen riguroso desde hace seis años, cuando decidí cambiar mi vida...

-Vaya, pues me alegro que te haya ido tan bien.

-Vamos, no te quedas atrás, Judy- replicó Fred sonriendo-. Supe tus proezas en Zootopia, de cómo desmantelaste una conspiración, y los animales desaparecidos también.

-Era mi trabajo...- respondió Judy avergonzada.

-Yo también trabajo en Zootopia, aunque nunca espere encontrarte aquí.

-Es una visita rápida.

-¿No será que estas embarazada?

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!- replicó ella sonrojada.

-Bueno, como sales de una consulta médica y te ves bastante sana...

Judy se rio de forma nerviosa. Por una parte, le incomodaba bastante la insistencia con ese tema, como si una coneja de su edad no pudiera seguir soltera si no era que estaba enferma; por otra parte, no es como si no quisiera tener hijos... algún día.

-Oye... Wow... tenía mucho sin verte- dijo Fred rascando sus orejas-. Que te parece si te invito un café...

-No, gracias, ya he desayunado...- replicó ella con amabilidad.

-Vamos, Judy, por los viejos tiempos- Fred no había sido precisamente uno de sus mejores amigos, pero tampoco es que le fuera un desconocido- ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez podamos ir después al cine... dejarnos llevar...

El comentario activo una alarma en su cabeza, una que nunca se había activado antes ¿Fred estaba flirteando con ella? Bueno, la mayoría de los conejos de su ciudad la consideraban una loca, así que esa sensación era totalmente nueva; con Nick era distinto, porque con Nick le gustaba esa clase de comentarios. Fred, por el contrario, la hizo sentir incomoda y asediada. Judy le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Ya tengo novio, Fred.

-¿Nick Wilde?- inquirió Fred sonriendo. Su sonrisa distaba mucho de ser una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ha sido una casualidad encontrarte Judy, la verdad no esperaba hacer esto tan pronto- dijo Fred soltando su portafolio-. Te diré algo, te daré otra oportunidad...

-¿De qué hablas, Fred?- preguntó ella sonriendo, pero su actitud no le causaba nada de gracia. La ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Puedes ser parte de mi harem... o parte de mis soldados- dijo él sonriendo con malicia.

-Fred, esto no es gracioso- dijo ella con mirada severa.

-Nunca ha sido un chiste.

La velocidad en la que Fred se movió la tomo totalmente por sorpresa, bastante contradictoria en alguien tan grande y musculoso. La tomó del cuello y la estrello contra la pared, recargo su cuerpo contra el de ella, impidiéndole moverse por completo. Los conejos alrededor voltearon a verlos y salieron corriendo; Fred soltó una carcajada.

-Míralos, Judy. Por ellos luchaste, y nadie te lo agradece...

-Fred...- le costaba trabajo respirar. Usando ambas manos intento aflojar el apretón en su cuello, pero no parecía que fuera a funcionar, además cada vez se sentía más débil.

-Judy, Judy, querida Judy- dijo Fred mirándola con diversión.

Lamió su mejilla y saboreo el momento, mientras la miraba de forma condescendiente.

-Pensaba ir por ti luego, ya que la investigación comenzara...

-¿Qué investigación?- preguntó ella forcejeando con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi investigación...- Fred volvió a sonreír, ahora mostrando sus dientes. Una hilera de blancos triángulos filosos, gruesos y amenazantes.

-Fred... suéltame... soy un... policía- susurró Judy al borde de perder la consciencia.

Fred volvió a reír. Soltó el cuello de Judy, permitiéndole respirar, pero el resultado de esto no fue mejor. Aun recargando su enorme cuerpo contra la hembra, uso esa mano para recorrer lujuriosamente a Judy. Su mano se detuvo en la entrepierna de ella, acariciándola por sobre la ropa. Judy estaba demasiado ocupada recuperando la respiración para que esto le importara.

-Soldado o juguete. Tú decides- dijo el conejo riendo.

De un movimiento bajo totalmente el pantalón de Judy. Ella no se dejó llevar por el pánico, sino que aprovecho esto para escapar del peso de Fred; logro liberar una pierna y dio una firme patada en el rostro a Fred, quien la soltó y rodo unos cuantos metros. Tosiendo, pero ya notablemente restablecida, Judy se puso en posición defensiva.

-Estas... bajo arresto- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Ja...- Fred se puso de pie.

-¡No te muevas!

-Judy, estas temblando- replicó el macho con tranquilidad-. Mira esa nariz...

Judy respiraba agitadamente, observado a ese extraño enemigo. Nunca pensó encontrarse una amenaza en un animal tan pequeño, y normalmente cobarde, como era un conejo; pero le quedaba claro que Fred no era un conejo común, lo cual la desconcertaba aún más. Ella lo conocía de toda su vida, y nunca había sido así.

-No tienes nada que temer... siempre que no me provoques...

-Eres un maldito loco- dijo ella sin perderlo de vista.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Tú vendrás conmigo- respondió ella.

-Bien, entonces serás un soldado- dijo Fred sonriente-. Y ya que experimentes el virus... no te perdonaras haberme desafiado.

-¿Virus?

-Bellwether te envía saludos- dijo Fred.

Ese comentario hizo que bajara la guardia. Ese único segundo fue suficiente para que Fred corriera a su portafolio; ella lo persiguió, dispuesta a dejarlo fuera de combate, pero no llego a tiempo. Fred tomó el portafolio y lo abrió; al girarse recibió una patada en el rostro, pero ella recibió un fuerte piquete en el brazo. El macho cayó al suelo. Al voltear a ver a su brazo, pudo ver un pequeño tubo metálico caer al suelo. Por un momento entró en pánico, pero recordó que el virus de Bellwether solamente afectaba a los depredadores, así que recupero la compostura y se giró hacia su enemigo.

Fred se sentó en el suelo, escupiendo sangre y cerrando su maletín. Ella se abalanzó rápidamente hacia él, pero Fred la repelió con una ágil patada en su costado.

-No me atacaras a mí, Judy- dijo él riendo-. Me pregunto cuántos de tus hermanos morirán antes de que se den cuenta que no eres la misma...

-Yo nunca cambiare, imbécil- dijo Judy girándose y pateando la barbilla de Fred en un rápido movimiento.

Fred cayó al suelo, momento que ella aprovecho para hacerlo girar; aplicó una llave en el brazo izquierdo del macho y se recargo con toda su fuerza contra él, dejándolo boca abajo.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?!- exclamó Fred desconcertado- ¡Ya deberías ser salvaje!

-El virus de Bellwether solo afecta a los depredadores, imbécil- dijo Judy escupiendo sangre-. Debiste ver las noticias hace un año...

-Duele...- susurró Fred con la boca contra el suelo.

-Ahora me vas a decir de dónde demonios sacaste muestras del virus, y que carajos significa todo de lo que hablabas- exigió Judy con mirada furiosa.

-Mírate, Judy...- rio Fred-. Tienes el control... y aun tienes miedo...

Judy respiraba agitadamente, y su cuerpo temblaba, pero aun así no aflojaba ni un poco su agarre. Molesta, apretó más su agarre y escucho un crujido; Fred profirió un grito ahogado contra el piso. Sintió una satisfacción hasta entonces desconocida para ella. Y eso solo la asustó un poco más.

-Fuiste una mala opción, lo admito...- susurró Fred entre gemidos de dolor y risas maniacas-. Solo... no pude resistir la tentación...

-Empieza a hablar- exigió Judy. La situación se estaba saliendo de control; su corazón estaba desbocado, y su mente no pensaba claramente. Si ese imbécil no empezaba a cooperar, no estaba segura de lo que fuera capaz.

-Bien... Bellwether...

Fred puso su pie derecho en el suelo, cosa que debía ser completamente imposible por la posición en la que estaba, y empujo con todas sus fuerzas. El impulso elevo a ambos, haciendo a Judy soltar a Fred para caer rodando al suelo; Fred cayó sobre su hombro sano y tomo con su mano derecha el portafolio. Judy se puso de pie con dificultad.

-Me has sorprendido, Judy...- dijo Fred sonriendo-. Nunca espere tanto de...

-¡Alto ahí, Buddy!

Fred se enderezó, con su brazo izquierdo colgando flácido. Dos zorros aparecieron a la izquierda de Judy, vestidos con gabardina; uno era rojo, como Nick, pero el otro era de un color azul. Fred no obedeció, se giró y salió corriendo. El zorro rojo corrió detrás de Fred, empezando a disparar dardos tranquilizantes; el zorro azul, por el contrario, fue corriendo hacia ella.

Se quitó su gabardina y la puso sobre los hombros de Judy; solo entonces recordó que estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Ese simple pensamiento quito toda la adrenalina de su sistema, haciéndola caer de rodillas, cansada y asustada. Volteó a ver al recién llegado, solo para darse cuenta que de hecho se trataba de una hembra.

-Gracias...- susurró ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, la policía llegara y...

-Yo soy policía- dijo ella agachando la mirada-. Agente Judy Hopps, de la ZPD...

-¿En serio?- la hembra parpadeo al parecer muy impresionada-. No tenía idea, oficial...

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Agentes Fox y Krystal, de la Agencia de Investigación- respondió ella sonriendo.

* * *

-Su nombre es Lenard Hienz- dijo Bogo mientras caminaban por los pasillos-. Una hiena macho. Tiene treinta años de edad, soltero, trabaja como vendedor de autos. No tiene historial de arrestos, citatorios o una simple multa.

-Bien.

-La víctima se llamaba Porquisimo Chancho. Un cerdo- declaró Bogo; entrego los expedientes-. Padre de familia, de cuarenta años. Le sobreviven una viuda de edad aproximada y dos hijos varones. Dueño de una tienda de instrumentos musicales. Algunas multas por faltas a la moral, pero nada raro en un cerdo.

-¿Por pasear desnudo?- preguntó Nick mientras leía el expediente de Porquisimo.

-Es común que rompan sus pantalones en la vía pública.

-Por lo cual podemos declarar que ambos eran ciudadanos comunes.

-Exacto. Por el momento hemos mantenido todo el asunto en un secretismo total- dijo Bogo suspirando-. Ha sido fácil: nadie quiere hablar del asunto.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Mira, Nick, aun eres nuevo en esto; fuiste reclutado como parte de un programa de entrenamiento exprés, por los méritos logrados. No estoy cuestionando tu capacidad, pero créeme cuando te digo que no estás listo para esto- dijo Bogo desviando la mirada-. Yo desearía nunca haberlo visto...

-¿De qué habla?

-¿Sabes cómo murió el señor Porquisimo?- preguntó Bogo con mirada severa-. Murió devorado...

Nick esbozo una sonrisa, a punto de hacer un comentario ingenioso; pero en el rostro de su acompañante se dibujó una mueca de asco genuino. Nick palideció entonces.

-¿Hienz devoró a Chancho?- preguntó el zorro horrorizado.

-Los primeros dos policías que llegaron a la escena del crimen, Cornelio y Rinardo, están internados... en un psiquiátrico- dijo Bogo cubriéndose el rostro-. Los que vimos las fotos de la escena, no hemos podido dormir desde ayer. Y eso incluye al alcalde... Yo tuve que tomar las fotos...

Nick miro el expediente de Lenard, tratando de encontrar un sentido a esa locura. Entonces recordó porque estaba ahí.

-El virus...

-Como sabes, la exposición a los "aulladores" provoca un estado de confusión agresivo; una exposición al químico concentrado y modificado de Bellwether causa un efecto viral que regresa a los "depredadores" a un estado de consciencia primitivo y peligroso. Ambas son indetectables; aun sabiendo lo que buscamos, el aullador no deja rastros detectables... no para nuestra tecnología.

-¿Porque cree que es una versión modificada?- pregunto Nick. A su parecer, el virus original era suficientemente poderoso y peligroso para que, con las circunstancias adecuadas, causara exactamente la misma tragedia que su capitán describía.

Llegaron al final del pasillo. Detrás de una cámara de vidrio, Lenard se mantenía sentado, esposado y encadenado al suelo; la hiena levanto el rostro sonriendo.

-¿Ya puedo hablar con mi abogado?- preguntó Lenard rascándose la barbilla.

-Este es Lenard. Tal como lo encontraron los policías- dijo Bogo girándose hacia Nick-. No le hemos administrado el suero original...

-Espera, eso significa que...

-Que estaba plenamente consciente cuando devoró a Porquisimo Chancho- completó Bogo con furia-. Y no le importa, no entiende cual es el problema y quiere a su abogado...

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Anteriormente mencione que había empezado a escribir este capítulo por cuenta doble, y así lo hice: uno donde Nick se había declarado y otro donde no. Este es en el que no se declaró.

Escribí ambos capítulos, pero la trama del otro tenía un avance ridículamente rápido; no me gusto. Lo descarte y me quede con este, pero… algo le faltaba. Quise profundizar en Judy, pero sentí que era muy pronto. Quise robar escena con Nick, pero no funcionaba (siento que el capítulo anterior fue de él). Nada me gustaba.

Metí un médico, metí un hermano, metí una plática telefónica (más elaborada) y nada funcionaba… Entonces surgió Frederick Bunnyard, o Fred Buddy ¿Un triángulo amoroso? ¡Qué tontería! Nick y Judy son mágicos, juntos, sin lugar a dudas; están destinados. Punto. Pero Fred… Un villano, no se veía nada mal. Sola, lejos de Nick, expuesta y confundida. Era el momento ideal para presentar al villano…

Señores, conozcan a Frederick Bunnyard, el villano oficial del fic.

Fred hizo todo funcionar perfecto… a pesar de su marcada ausencia (entenderán esto después). Le dio una clara dirección al fic y facilito que pudiera diseñar la historia de forma más natural ¿Fred está obsesionado con Judy? No, y no quiero que tengan esa impresión. Solamente ve en Judy un peligro (después de todo ella descubrió a Bellwether) del cual deshacerse…

Solo tras la inclusión de Fred me sentí cómodo con la trama… ¿Y Lenard? Bueno, él también es parte importante de todo esto. El paciente cero.

Disfruten el fic!

No olviden dejar otro comentario, que siempre me anima verlos!

No sé, escribo demasiado rápido y no veo necesidad de "atorar" el fic cuando algunos capítulos se están acumulando sin nada más que pulir. Espero les haya gustado! No puedo prometer que seguiré el mismo ritmo de inicio (sobretodo ya iniciado las "zukulentas" escenas), así que disfruten por el momento y regálenme un comentario.

Saludos!

* * *

 **¿Es Nick demasiado cobarde en el fic?**

Bien, puede ser. No estoy seguro si es tan cobarde respecto a sus sentimientos como para que sea un **OoC (fuera de personaje),** lo que si se es que el Nick de mi fic, siendo sincero, no es más que un reflejo de mí mismo; cuando vi la película, sentí como ver mi propia historia, identificándome mucho con Nick. Yo sé lo que es esconder tus sentimientos, escapar por el camino fácil y nunca enfrentar tus problemas (y hacerte muchos más de paso), intentando encajar de una forma que no quieres, cumpliendo expectativas y resignándote a dejar tus sueños. Nadie lo nota, porque siempre tienes una sonrisa en la cara.

Judy, por su parte, me recuerda mucho a mi esposa. Viene de una familia grande, de educación cuestionable y mediocres aspiraciones (siendo sinceros), pero aun así ella nunca deja de luchar; es ella quien ve potencial en Nick, quien lo ayuda a encontrarse con una parte de sí mismo que se negaba a admitir. Directa, dedicada, obstinada y dulce.

No sé si Nick sea exageradamente cobarde, pero sé que en la realidad hay personas que hemos sufrido mucho y volver a confiar, no solo en los demás sino en ti mismo, cuesta demasiado. Supongo que por eso hice este fic, no solo por sus cabos sueltos: no podía dejar inconclusa esa relación. Nick merecía la misma oportunidad que yo tuve de ser feliz.


	4. 04- Revelacion

**FAQS**

 **Sabías que en el canon se confirmó que las parejas de especies pueden procrear?**

Eh… no, no tenía idea. No sé si esto sea un movimiento oportuno por los creadores, viendo lo rápido que está creciendo este fandom (y que no les conviene perder tan excelente oportunidad), o si se trata de un dato oficial que no tuvieron tiempo/interés en reflejarlo en la película. Lo cierto es que durante toda la película no aparece ni una sola pareja "cruzada", ni indicios de la misma.

De hecho, aunque Zootopia hace un magnífico trabajo "rompiendo" estereotipos, me decepciono que no llegara lo suficientemente lejos como para romper Tabúes o siquiera prejuicios. En ese sentido _, Frozen fue más atrevido: ataca la idea del amor, sí, pero también habla de que las decisiones de los padres no siempre son correctas, y que una persona debe aprender a seguir su camino o nunca podrá ser feliz, aunque esto contradiga las creencias y expectativas de familia, amigos y la sociedad en general._

Zootopia probablemente no podía ser tan directo, pero tampoco quería serlo. Disney sigue siendo un producto familiar. **Sea como sea, en el universo del fic, las parejas de especies distintas no pueden procrear, transmitirse enfermedades, donarse sangre, etc.** Lo dejo claro para que se entienda lo "dividida" que esta la sociedad a pesar de vivir en una misma ciudad.

 **Nos malacostumbras, cuando tengas un bloqueo del escritor te lloverán reproches**

No es pregunta, pero es un comentario interesante y un poco recurrente (lo tomo en broma o en serio?). De cualquier forma, nunca público un fic que no tenga idea de hacia dónde va; si, en ocasiones he complicado un fic, agregando varios elementos que no estaban planeados en un principio, pero la trama "principal" siempre ha estado definida. Desde ahora les digo, el final del fic ya lo tengo escrito (personajes más, personajes menos), y tengo bien planeado hacia dónde va todo ¿Bloqueo del escritor? Nunca he tenido uno. En ocasiones simplemente necesito descansar, como cuando comes muchas palomitas, yo me empalago de mis propias historias… Creo que lo que siempre me ha ayudado es que escribo varias historias a la vez.

 **Sobre Frederick Bunnyard (Aka Fred Buddy)**

 **(Es despreciable!) (Excelente villano) (Ya lo odio) (Un triángulo… wow! Pero que mierda?!)**

Jeje… **Quien es Fred Buddy?** No, Fred no estaba al inicio de la historia; la villana iba a ser Bellwether, pero algo con el final (que como mencione: ya está escrito) no concordaba, no me permitía desarrollar la historia. En un principio no le di importancia, pues llegado el momento lo resolvería; en la escritura del capítulo 2 _(en ocasiones escribo varios capítulos "al mismo tiempo", desarrollando una trama principal y posteriormente agrego "escenas" o "detalles" extras)_ me topé con el dilema de que tan rápido desarrollar la pareja.

Si, decidí no desarrollar tan rápido la pareja, pero entonces tenía que desarrollar rápido la trama secundaria, no? (ya que la principal era el romance) Pues metí a Fred Buddy. Un bastardo malnacido. No, Fred no fue oficial hasta escribir este capítulo (el cuarto; tiempo en que decidí publicar el tercero mientras pulía este), pero escalo rápidamente su importancia: _de triángulo amoroso (que no me agradaba del todo), al mayor villano que he incluido en un fic._

He hecho otros villanos con anterioridad, pero Fred Buddy… vaya, ha sido único (lo verán en el capítulo 6). No sé, es probable que recupere a este villano como un personaje original (vale, ya es original, pero me refiero a para una historia original) porque… aunque ustedes lo odien, yo lo amo. Bastardo malnacido, le das sabor al fic. Este capítulo explicara solo un poco de Fred… Solo un poco…

* * *

 **04- Revelación.**

 **(Sabado 03 de Febrero)**

Judy Hopps salió de la sala de interrogatorio en silencio, mientras sus compañeros guardaron silencio y desviaron la mirada; ella no lo notó, ya que se mantuvo mirando al suelo, con la cabeza agachada y aun vistiendo la gabardina enorme de Krystal, aunque ya llevaba puesto un pantalón. Tras ella salieron Fox y Krystal; el jefe Bogo se acercó, pero Nick se le adelanto.

-Judy...- llamó el zorro.

La coneja alzó la mirada. Sus ojos reflejaron desesperación y tristeza, justo como aquella vez... la vez que la había defendido; derrotada, humillada, abandonada. No, en esta ocasión era mucho peor que anteriormente. Los datos eran vagos, pero esos ojos contaban una historia que lo dejo sin habla y le hicieron temblar de coraje e impotencia.

-Largo- ordenó Bogo refiriéndose a los demás policías. Todos entendieron, y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

-Nick...

-Ustedes dos, adentro- dijo Bogo pasando de largo. Los agentes Fox y Krystal lo acompañaron de vuelta a la sala de interrogatorio cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Con el corazón en un hilo, Nick abrió sus brazos, los cuales recibieron a una frágil Judy que se derrumbó llorando sobre su compañero. El zorro la abrazo con fuerza; la levanto del suelo y la recargo contra su hombro, sin decir nada.

-Nick...- sollozó ella-. Yo... tenía... tanto miedo...

Él no contestó, sino que simplemente permaneció en silencio, abrazándola. Ella se apretaba con fuerza contra su compañero, aferrándose a su cordura, y permitiendo desmoronarse por primera vez desde el incidente. Admitiendo su debilidad.

* * *

-Es todo por el momento, Bogo- informó Fox acomodando su gabardina.

-Bien, ahora es nuestro turno- dijo Bogo sonriendo- ¿Quién diablos es Fred Buddy y que quiere la federación con él?

La federación. La Agencia de Investigación para la Seguridad Publica. La AISP. Las tres formas en que eran conocidos; la federación no tenía límites ni jurisdicciones, era un organismo que actuaba a nivel mundial, por medio de tratados y políticas de intrusión previamente establecidos. Pero ese mismo poder hacia que la federación no se metiera en asuntos vagos e inútiles, como arrestar ladrones, asesinos o mafiosos. Si la agencia de investigación estaba detrás de alguien, esta persona se puede considerar demasiado peligrosa.

Fox, el macho, era un zorro parecido a Nick. Era más bajo, pero más musculoso y de mirada severa; Krystal, la hembra, era una zorra azul también con patrones blancos, de un cuerpo envidiable; llevaba una cabellera que le llegaba hasta el hombro y un collar dorado en el cuello, con motivos tribales. Ambos vestían un conjunto negro que parecía una combinación entre un traje formal y uno deportivo, lo cual era bastante raro. Debían tener aproximadamente la misma edad, unos veintiocho o treinta años. Aproximadamente la edad de Nick.

-Su nombre verdadero es Frederick Bunnyard- respondió Krystal tomando asiento encima del escritorio; tomó el expediente y lo entrego a Bogo-. Fred Buddy es su apodo de la infancia, una burla a su aspecto blanco, debilucho y torpe... ahora lo lleva con orgullo para demostrar a sus abusadores que es un tipo al que temer.

-¿Y porque es de temer un conejo albino de escasa estatura?- inquirió Bogo cruzando los brazos.

-El año pasado sufrimos un incidente peligroso y bastante... preocupante- respondió Fox sentándose en una de las sillas libres; le ofreció la otra a Bogo, y el jefe acepto, aunque la silla era demasiado pequeña para él-. Por supuesto, nos referimos al incidente de Bellwether y el virus "savage", del cual ya tienen los detalles.

-En efecto.

-Oficialmente el caso fue cerrado por el alcalde, una vez que la cura fue encontrada e inoculada a los afectados- continuo Fox soltando un suspiro-. Pero la federación vio el potencial horrible de este virus como algo latente, un incidente que les podía explotar en el rostro en cualquier momento. Bellwether fue procesada como la primer "Bioterrorista"... Fred Buddy es el segundo...

-¿Bioterrorista?

-Es un término acuñado por la agencia de investigación- dijo Krystal con un suspiro-. Un terrorista es un delincuente que busca desestabilizar el funcionamiento de la población, destruir la confianza en el gobierno y recoger los restos; para ello se basan en actos vandálicos, que causan terror "interno" en la población.

-¿Guerra?- inquirió Bogo.

-No, la guerra es un acto formal de conflicto entre dos o más partes, de forma reconocida y con personal entrenado- dijo Fox con severidad-. La guerra enfrenta fuerzas de defensas, y cuando una de las dos "cae", la guerra termina: el otro bando ha ganado. Los terroristas atacan a la población desde adentro, matando indiscriminadamente civiles y representantes del orden; sus objetivos son pocos claros de uno a otro, lo que los definen son los medios que utilizan para llegar a ellos: cualquiera.

Las palabras volaron en el aire con gravedad. Bogo trago saliva.

-¿Hay más terroristas?

-Solo existe un caso documentado de terroristas que lograron su "objetivo"- explicó Krystal bajando de la mesa-. Hace cincuenta años al norte de zootopia existían dos comunidades: Phantdune, una colonia de panteras conservadoras, y Sheeply Hollow, una colonia de ovejas. Las ovejas comenzaron a crecer a pasos agigantados, creando una escases de comida; eso causo también un aumento en los costos de la comida. Al ser una colonia más grande, la economía de las ovejas era mejor, y acapararon la venta de los alimentos con facilidad, haciendo que los panteras tuvieran que adquirir sus alimentos en Zootopia, con varios días de diferencia y costo de adquisición bastante elevado...

-Algunas panteras radicales tomaron esto como una verdadera amenaza, viendo como inminente la destrucción de su propia comunidad- dijo Fox rascándose la barbilla-. No hubo tratados, acuerdos o advertencias; un día tomaron las principales salidas de Sheeply Hollow y las cerraron; y empezaron el trabajo sucio. Mataron a cada habitante. Les tomo una semana entera, y simplemente desviaron todos los alimentos a Phantdune; la mayoría de los habitantes tardaron un mes en saber de la masacre de Sheeply. Fue la primera y última vez que unos terroristas se salieron con la suya...

-Que horrible.

-Tras eso fue fundada la Agencia de Investigación para la Seguridad Publica- declaró Fox cruzando los brazos-. Desde entonces hemos detenido principalmente terroristas, aunque también seguimos la pista de traficantes y extorsionadores. Delitos Capitales, como los conocen ustedes. Por supuesto, el término "terrorista" siempre se ha guardado con el más fuerte recelo para evitar su difusión...

-¿Porque?- inquirió Bogo.

-Cuando la sociedad conoció a Catpone, el primer traficante de gatabis, se le presentaron imitadores; en menos de cinco años, combativos a más de cincuenta traficantes desde simple comida hasta alcohol- explicó Krystal-. Sin haber hecho público el término "terrorismo", ya hemos combatido a catorce de estos tipos listos en la historia de la agencia...

-Si Bellwether hubiera hecho más "publico" su pequeño plan, hubiera tenido suficientes seguidores para que toda Zootopia hubiera ardido- completo Fox-. Con solo seis animales en su equipo, estuvo a punto de derrumbar la sociedad; el noventa por ciento de la población de Zootopia son presas, y según nuestros estudios, el veinte por ciento de ese número tiene alguna clase de fuerte racismo u odio contra uno o más depredadores. Por ejemplo Hienas, nadie quiere a las hienas...

Bogo cruzo los brazos, procesando toda esa información. Él también tenía prejuicios con las hienas; eso también le hizo recordar a Lenard, pero decidió que por el momento se guardaría esa información.

-Entonces Fred es un Bioterrorista.

-Terrorista Biológico- explicó Fox-. Los otros terroristas han usado la violencia directa, explosivos e incluso el aislamiento de población para lograr sus propósitos. Estos nuevos locos juegan con la naturaleza, usando enfermedades para matar al sector de la población que no quieran...

-Pero la infección es a depredadores, y la enfermedad no los mata.

-Cierto, los hubieran terminado matando la propia población- dijo Fox sonriendo-. Era la única forma de lograr una aceptación con la población general.

-Es... horrible...- susurró el policía con pesar.

-Y todo apunta que será más horrible...- susurró Fox furioso golpeando la mesa-. Mucho más horrible...

* * *

-Te llevare a tu casa y...

-No quiero ir a mi casa- replicó Judy con mirada perdida.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Podría... dormir en tu casa?- preguntó ella con tristeza.

-Por supuesto, Judy...

Nick cerró la puerta de su acompañante con delicadeza y dio la vuelta al coche, entrando en el asiento del conductor. Arranco el coche y se mantuvo en silencio ¿Que podía decir? Él no estaba entrenado para esa clase de "situaciones"; en realidad ni siquiera sabía que tan lejos había llegado ese "Fred", antes que los agentes de la federación llegaran. Y le dolía tanto no haber estado presente para ayudar a Judy; juntos eran imparables y siempre habían salido bien librados. Aun en la ocasión en que los habían encerrado en una alacena... por lo menos se habían mantenido juntos. Y todo era por su culpa, porque él había causado esa discusión, haciendo que Judy fuera a casa de sus padres.

Pero no era un buen momento para hablar del asunto. Judy miraba fuera del coche; la ciudad pasaba por la transición en ese momento. Wilde ponía toda su atención al camino, pero no podía evitar ver las manos de Judy temblar; sus orejas agachadas y su mirada perdida le rompían el corazón. Todo por su culpa. Su culpa.

* * *

-Fred Buddy escapó, y se le debe considerar un sujeto extremadamente peligroso- dijo Fox-. Se emitirá una alarma en Zootopia, pero se manejara todos los detalles en extremo secretismo...

-¿Entonces de que se le acusara públicamente?

-Trafico- dijo Krystal.

-¿Porque aún no habían emitido la orden de captura?- inquirió Bogo notablemente molesto-. La oficial Hopps revisa las órdenes de captura todos los días; si hubiera tenido la ventaja de conocimiento...

-Su oficial disloco el hombro del sospechoso- dijo Fox-. Yo diría que los resultados fueron favorecedores para ella...

-Y aun así el imbécil escapó- replicó Bogo furioso-. Y ella fue casi abusada sexualmente...

Fox guardó silencio, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Quiere la verdad Bogo?- replicó Krystal de mal humor-. Aquí la tiene...

Krystal abrió una caja que había sobre el escritorio, al lado de donde se encontraba el expediente; se trataba de un pequeño tubo de metal que terminaba de un extremo con una aguja. Un aparato curioso que nunca había visto, pero parecía una especia de jeringa.

-Su agente, Judy Hopps, fue atacada con el virus "Savage"- declaró Krystal.

-Sí, lo sé- replicó encogiéndose de hombros-. Es una presa, así que es inmune...

-Bien, le diré algo que no sabía- dijo la hembra cruzando los brazos-. Nosotros somos depredadores, así que por procedimiento no podíamos acercarnos al contenedor; pedimos al laboratorio anexo de Zootopia que recogiera la muestra, una hora después. Mandaron un grupo de cabras a recoger las muestras, uno de ellos se pinchó con la muestra...

Krystal sacó su celular y tecleo brevemente, para después entregarlo a Bogo. El video era de un cuarto cerrado, se podía ver a tres cabras con trajes estériles... poco después, una de ellas desgarro el traje. Con sus propias manos. Debido a la posición de la cámara, no podía ver el rostro de ninguno de los tres sujetos presentes, pero sus acciones dejaron claro que los dos que aun tenían traje entraron en pánico. El que había arrancado su traje se abalanzo sobre uno de ellos... La mirada de Bogo se endureció y su semblante se volvió sombrío.

-¿Fue el virus?- preguntó mientras seguía viendo el video.

-Si...

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?- inquirió alzando la mirada.

-No lo sabemos, pero nos enfrentamos a una cepa más peligrosa- dijo Krystal con preocupación.

-¿Siguen vivos?

-Sí, pero... los tres están en cuarentena... junto con otros cinco que ayudaron a detenerlos...

-¡¿Que?!- Bogo se puso de pie horrorizado- ¡No había suficiente liquido en ese tubo para infectar a ocho sujetos!

-No, y nos sorprende que uno solo haya sido infectado- respondió Fox cruzando sus manos, pero aun mirando al suelo-. El virus "Savage" fue llamado así porque crea una reacción en el organismo; estimula partes del cerebro que hacen una sobreproducción de encimas, desbalanceando el cerebro. El virus permanece en el cerebro, lo cual mantiene las enzimas funcionando a tope y evita que dejen de producirse. Es prácticamente indetectable porque solo están el cerebro, así que se ocupa una muestra de líquido encefaloraquideo, que dado la condición de los infectados, no es posible obtener: si los cedas demasiado, corres el riesgo de matarlos, si los cedas muy poco y se mueven en el proceso, los dejaremos lisiados de por vida... Savage es indetectable aun a la fecha...

-Cuando esto sucedió, intentamos inocularlos con el suero... pero no funciono- declaró Krystal.

-La sepa es distinta, algo es diferente- explicó Fox-. Ahora no tenemos muestra, pero estamos seguros de algo: el virus es contagioso.

-Anteriormente no era un problema real, porque aun infectando a un animal, el virus mantenía un nivel muy bajo como para crear un foco de infección- explicó la hembra mostrando un mapa esquemático-. Aun con una infección muy avanzada, la propagación del virus era bastante baja, pues solo afectaba a las mismas familias de animales, provenientes de la misma especie... Un Oso polar solo podía infectar osos polares; una cabra solo a cabras... Su mayor amenaza era que no sabíamos cómo curarlo ni que lo provocaba, por lo que tampoco se podía prevenir. Pero ahora tres cabras infectaron a un tigre, dos becerros y dos camellos...

-¿De dónde viene esto?

-Es lo que queremos saber...- dijo Fox con un suspiro-. Y también queremos saber porque la agente Judy Hopps no fue afectada por una dosis completa.

-Si esto afecta a presas y depredadores, todos estamos expuestos- reflexiono Bogo-. Y además, es increíblemente contagioso... ¿Que ganaría Fred? Entiendo las motivaciones de Bellwether, pero esto es... ¡Ridículo!

-Bueno, jefe Bogo. Hay animales que desean crear su mundo ideal - dijo Fox prendiendo un cigarrillo-. Y hay otros que solo quieren ver el mundo arder...

Bogo dejo caer sus brazos con desgano; en el video, la cabra desnuda estaba rodeada por cuatro cuerpos caídos; un quinto sujeto, que parecía ser una llama, lo sostenía; lo golpeo una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez...

* * *

Judy bajo del auto sin decir nada, aun abrazando la gabardina de Krystal como una especie de escudo protector. Un escudo que la protegía de su vergüenza, de su derrota. Nunca hubiera pensado que un conocido de ella se volviera un loco, pero mucho menos un loco tan poderoso. Tan despiadado. Esa forma en que la tomó por el cuello, en que recorrió su cuerpo con lujuria y deseo... aun con el terror que sintiera en ese momento, se daba perfecta cuenta que no era la primera víctima de Fred. El listo y apático Fred...

Nick le abrió la puerta de su casa sin decir nada, y ella entró. No se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada, a mostrarle su vergüenza, su derrota... Pero tampoco se atrevía a estar lejos de él.

-¿Quieres un té?- inquirió Nick cerrando la puerta.

Alzó la mirada y miró alrededor; la vacía y enorme casa le provoco una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad. Estaba a salvo.

-No... Gracias...- respondió ella-. Estoy cansada...

-Ya acomodo la habitación...- Nick se adelantó a la planta de arriba.

A pesar de tener dos habitaciones, la casa solamente tenía amueblada una, así que Nick se dirigió a esa. Judy entró a la habitación tras él. Cerró las cortinas (de rayas) y colocó unas almohadas. Judy dejó caer la gabardina; saltó a la cama y se recostó, con una media sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados.

-Hopps...- Nick lo pensó unos segundos y se corrigió-. Judy...

-¿Si?- preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos.

-Lo lamento...

Judy abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero, quien la observaba con mirada triste. Esa mirada la lastimó mucho; no le importaba lo que otros pensaran de ella, incluso su familia, pero no quería que Nick le tuviera lastima.

-No fue tu culpa- replicó con frialdad.

-Fuiste a casa de tus padres.

-No fue tu culpa- repitió ella molesta.

-Peleamos...

-Nadie sabía que ese loco estaba ahí...

-Aun así... es bastante impresionante- dijo Nick rascándose la cabeza-. Dicen que le rompiste el brazo a ese bastardo...

-Le disloque el hombro- corrigió sin darle importancia.

-Eres bastante fuerte.

Guardó silencio y se giró de lado, dándole la espalda a su compañero y abrazando la almohada. Sus falsos cumplidos no podían engañarla; era débil, muy débil. Era una coneja, y ya. Una tonta niña jugando a ser policía. Una princesa en apuros… Apretó la almohada con rabia.

-Debes descansar, todo el día ha sido de locos- comentó Nick con un suspiró-. Te dejare...

-No te vayas- pidió ella volviéndose hacia Nick.

-Estaré en la habitación de a un lado...

-No te vayas...

-No te dejare, Judy- dijo Nick agachando las orejas y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Ella se recostó nuevamente, desviando la mirada.

-Pero deberías llamar a tus padres- dijo el zorro sentándose a un lado de ella-. Han estado marcándome toda la mañana y...

-No quiero- respondió de forma cortante.

-Están muy preocupados.

-No voy a llamarles.

-Podrías solo decirles...

-¡No les llamare!- gritó ella cubriéndose el rostro.

Sin que pudiera controlarlo, volvió a estallar en lágrimas. Nick permaneció petrificado, porque no entendía el problema; por supuesto que no lo entendía, nadie lo entendía. Todos pensaban diferente de ella, que era débil, frágil, inútil. Todos pensaban eso! Y ella había empezado a pensarlo también.

-¡No voy a llamarles!- dijo sin destaparse el rostro- ¡No voy a admitir con ellos lo débil que soy!

-¿Débil?

-¡Tú también lo piensas!- dijo ella furiosa, viéndolo con desprecio- ¡Piensas lo mismo que mis padres! ¡Que nunca debí ser policía!

-¡Judy, eres la mejor policía de Zootopia!- replicó Nick sorprendido.

-¡No lo soy! ¡No soy nada!- replicó ella molesta- ¡Yo no detuve a Fred! El imbécil ni siquiera me tomaba en serio... si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera roto mi cuello en menos de tres segundos...

Judy limpió sus lágrimas, agachando la mirada. Se sentó en la cama, temblorosa y agitada.

-Yo... no me importa, Nick. No me importa que me haya tocado- dijo ella con sinceridad-. No me importa que intentara... que intentara violarme...

El zorro guardó silencio, observando con atención a su amiga. Sus manos temblaban, no de miedo... sino de coraje, de impotencia.

-Lo que me lastimó... lo que de verdad me duele...- dijo ella alzando la mirada hacia Nick- ¡Es que no pude hacer nada!

Con las orejas agachadas y un hilo de voz, ella continúo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Nick no la interrumpió.

-Fred me demostró lo débil, inútil y frágil que soy... Fred ataco directamente a una policía, sin importarle las consecuencias... pero también... sin tenerme miedo...

-Judy...

-No tenía miedo a enfrentar un despojo de policía como yo, Nick- susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta-. No soy una figura de autoridad... soy un chiste mal contado...

La mirada que se reflejó en Nick le dijo que por fin lo había entendido. Judy era fuerte, posiblemente la hembra más fuerte que pudiera llegar a conocer en toda su vida; ella no se torturaba por "posibilidades" o cosas que "estuvieron cerca". Ella era un animal práctico y directo. No le importo que Míster Big casi la hubiera matado, tanto así que se había vuelto amiga de la familia. No la habían violado, así que eso no la perturbaba; pero habían aplastado su autoridad, habían hecho una burla de ella. Habían destruido sus sueños, y no había tenido oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario pues Fred había escapado.

En la ocasión que Bogo había intentado destruir los sueños de Judy, no le había permitido demostrar todo su potencial; en esta ocasión ella había hecho pleno uso de sus capacidades, y aun así Fred había escapado con un dulce sabor de boca y una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ella había quedado desnuda, humillada y llorando. Fred había llegado más lejos de lo que cualquiera, intencional o involuntariamente, jamás había logrado, destruyendo sus sueños en el proceso. Nick entonces sonrió con alivio; todo estaba bien.

-Pues entonces cuéntale bien el chiste- replicó Nick cruzándose de brazos.

Judy volteó a verlo con desconfianza, pero al parecer atraída por las palabras del zorro. Si en algo era bueno Nick, era con las palabras; limpió sus lágrimas y lo observó en silencio.

-Nunca pensé que la oficial Judy Hopps se derrumbaría por un error en su carrera...

-Esto es diferente- replicó ella agachando la mirada.

-Una falla en tu carrera y corres a esconderte ¿Esa clase de policía eres? Esperaba más de ti...

-¡Yo soy un conejo!- replicó ella poniéndose de pie- ¡Siempre he estado encima de las circunstancias!

-¡Pues demuéstralo!

Nick se puso de pie y apunto a la ventana.

-Allá afuera hay un loco, un bastardo malnacido que abusa de hembras- replicó Nick con severidad-. Y la única que ha logrado escapar… ¿Tiene miedo de enfrentarlo?

-¡No le tengo miedo!- dijo ella furiosa- ¡Me humillo, Nick! ¡Me venció!

-Pues entonces atrapemos a ese enfermo malnacido; véncelo y recupera tu honor- dijo Nick elevando su puño-. Y lo haremos caminar desnudo hasta la comisaria...

Judy lo observó en silencio, insegura y dudando. Quería volver a creer en sí misma, pero Fred era… era claramente superior.

-Cambiemos el mundo, Judy... Un conejo a la vez...

La hembra agachó la mirada unos segundos. Al volverla a alzar, le sonrió a Nick y golpeó con su puño el de Nick.

-Un conejo a la vez...- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Fred no podrá con la mejor policía de la ZPD.

-No- replicó ella con tranquilidad-. No podrá con la mejor pareja policía de la ZPD...

Sin agregar nada más, Judy saltó directo a los brazos de Nick. El zorro fue tomado por sorpresa, casi cayendo al suelo, pero logro recuperar su punto de equilibrio y respondió el abrazo.

-Gracias, Nick...- susurró ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Siempre estaré para ti, Judy...

* * *

-Si ese loco tiene el arma más peligrosa conocida, tal vez deberíamos evacuar la ciudad- dijo Bogo.

-No corremos peligro… por el momento- dijo Fox poniéndose de pie.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Usted vio el video, jefe Bogo- dijo el zorro con tranquilidad-. El primer infectado reacciono tras dos minutos de haberse infectado; el infectó a tres, y estos tardaron media hora en reaccionar; uno de estos tres infectó a otros tres, que reaccionaron tres horas después; el octavo infectado aun no presenta síntomas, a cinco horas del incidente… y si, fue infectado por uno de los últimos tres…

-El proceso de infección sugiere una falla sustancial en su capacidad- dijo Krystal-. Es posible, incluso, que la infección remita tras una semana o un mes…

-Aun así, es un periodo peligroso de tiempo para tener ciudadanos locos corriendo por la calle- replicó el policía cruzándose de brazos.

-No obstante, lo que aquí tenemos es un fracaso- dijo Fox señalando la caja-. La infección del equipo de contención fue un accidente; Fred no está enterado, ni nadie fuera de la federación. La única infectada debería ser…

-Judy, que está sana- completó Bogo comprendiendo.

-Exacto. Fred Buddy piensa que su virus es un fracaso, o al menos que no está listo- asintió Krystal también poniéndose de pie-. Estábamos persiguiendo a Fred Buddy porque está implicado en el secuestro y homicidio de algunos ciudadanos, fuera de zootopia; además de eso, teníamos un firme caso de extorsión, solo recopilábamos más pruebas… No teníamos idea que el desgraciado estaba utilizando armas biológicas…

Bogo lo comprendió todo, y de cierta forma, era una bendición que Judy hubiera sido la infectada; era una bendición, porque por alguna razón había resultado inmune. Si Judy no hubiera estado en ese día, a esa hora, en aquel lugar, Fred hubiera infectado BunnyBurrow, seguramente como parte de una loca prueba de campo. Aun sin saberlo, la chica acababa de salvar a toda la población de aquel apartado lugar que llamaba hogar. Fox y Krystal intercambiaron una mirada, concordando que Bogo había comprendido.

-Tenemos trabajo por hacer. Fred será buscado, y no creemos que se pare en Zootopia, a pesar de ser su lugar de residencia- dijo Fox prendiendo otro cigarrillo-. Puede tomarle una semana, o un mes, comprobar que es lo que salió mal; pulirá su experimento y seguirá esperando, siempre que crea que ha fracasado del todo con la prueba. Por eso esto no puede hacerse público.

-¿Y que le diré yo a Hopps y a Wilde?

-Lo mismo que a los civiles- dijo Fox con severidad-. Es un traficante ¿Soy suficientemente claro, Bogo? Le explicamos esto no porque ocupemos su ayuda, sino su cooperación…

-¿A que se refieren?- preguntó el policía ofendido.

-No se metan en nuestro caso, y más le vale no hablar de esto con nadie- dijo Fox con severidad-. En lo que usted respecta, nosotros solo confirmamos que continuamos la búsqueda de Fred Buddy. Nada más…

-¡¿Están locos?!- rio Bogo sorprendido- ¡Soy el jefe de la policía de Zootopia! ¡La más fuerte e importante muestra de autoridad!

-Bogo, no se lo estamos preguntando- dijo Fox apagando su cigarrillo contra la mesa-. Es una orden directa. Si su boca no permanece cerrada, su renuncia estará en el escritorio del alcalde para el lunes.

-Mantenga en secreto todo lo referente a Fred, no solo el asunto del bioterrorismo, sino el incidente con Judy y cualquier otra información- dijo Krystal-. Ya saben que Judy fue atacada, pero no lo del frasco. Solo ella y usted saben de esto, y le sugeriría que le dijera que mantenga la boca cerrada… cuando se encuentre mejor.

Bogo refunfuño, inseguro de que tan en serio debía tomarse las amenazas.

-Bien, señores agentes, solo tengo una pregunta.

-Adelante- insistió Krystal con amabilidad.

-Si los terroristas no pueden ser de conocimiento público- reflexiono Bogo- ¿Cómo encarcelaran a Fred?

-Una inteligente reflexión, jefe- dijo Fox complacido-. Bellwether, ciertamente es intocable; ya que ustedes filtraron todos los datos a la prensa antes de que nosotros pudiéramos intervenir, el plan de Bellwether se hizo público, lo que la hizo a su vez una figura pública intocable. Pero a Fred nadie lo conoce, nadie sabe lo que quiere, de donde viene y a donde va ¿Por qué cree que nadie ha escuchado la palabra "terrorista" en más de cincuenta años, Bogo?

Bogo palideció ante esas palabras. Se preguntó si era una especie de broma para hacerse el duro.

-La ley civil es muy blanda, accesible con los infractores- dijo Fox sin rastro de diversión en su rostro-. Solo hay dos formas de que el caso de Fred termine; la primera, es con Fred riendo maniáticamente sobre las cenizas de zootopia; la segunda, y mi favorita, es con Fred bajo dos metros de cemento.

Fox abrió la puerta y dio paso a su pareja, que salió primero.

\- Supongo que la segunda opción, también será su elección favorita. No nos estorbe, nosotros somos los expertos- dijo Fox acomodando su gabardina-. Tenga buen día, Bogo.

Bogo se quedó sentando, pensativo. Preguntándose que diablos era lo que pasaba con su amada ciudad.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Al presentar al villano (Fred Buddy, en el capítulo anterior), tenía que empezar a dar forma al universo de Zootopia. En la película nos plantean una sociedad civilizada y evolucionada, tanto así que no hacen uso de "armas letales", no se devoran entre si y son "tolerantes" (no todos); aun con todo, admiten la existencia de los asesinatos (escena míster Big), los estereotipos y los tabúes. Y siempre he querido respetar esa idea ¿Qué pasaría entonces si un loco sin objetivos claros quisiera simplemente destruir todo?

Bellwether tenía prejuicios, pero Fred Buddy no los tiene. Él quiere aplastar a todos por igual.

Es probable que este haya sido un capitulo algo pesado (mucha escena para Fox, Krystal y Bogo), pero necesitaba explicar esto de una vez por todas: la situación del universo de Zootopia. No existen los terroristas, no existen los ejércitos, no existe una maldad "sobresaliente"… La sociedad está más unida que nunca… aunque sus prejuicios y tabúes los siguen separando. Es así que nos topamos con una sociedad que tiene todo para salir adelante, y no lo hace por decisión propia, por prejuicio…

Este es el universo de Zootopia, estas son las amenazas contra las que lucha, y como las enfrentan.

Es poco probable que vuelva a escribir un capitulo tan pesado, ya que ha quedado explicado las principales dos ramas de autoridad de Zootopia (policía y la federación), la situación actual de Fred Buddy como villano, así como las circunstancias que dan inicio a la investigación del virus. Los demás detalles se irán conociendo poco a poco… Así que estén pendientes.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo!

No olviden dejar un comentario!

Hasta… dentro de dos o tres días? Jajá… no lo sé, no estoy seguro. Depende de que tanto tiempo libre siga teniendo en el trabajo. Saludos, y gracias por seguir de cerca esta historia.

* * *

 **(extra)**

-Tu casa es fría…- comentó Judy mirando al techo.

-Creo que tengo más pelaje que tu- respondió Nick con tranquilidad.

-Gracias por todo, Nick.

Ambos estaban acostados en la misma cama; ya que era la casa de Nick, la cama si era de un tamaño suficiente para albergar a los dos con bastante comodidad… De hecho, del lado de Judy había suficiente espacio para dos conejos más; aun así, Nick se mantenía volteado, dándole la espalda a su compañera. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una sabana delgada. Judy jugaba con sus dedos pulgares, nerviosa y agitada, mientras Nick permanecia tranquilo, pero no menos nervioso.

-No es nada, Judy…

-Yo… - la chica bajo la mirada hacia su compañero-. Bueno…

-¿Si?

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos, armándose de valor.

-Ha sido lo más horrible que me ha sucedido, Nick- comentó con voz temblorosa-. Estaba aterrada y…

-Y aun así lo enfrentaste, Judy- dijo Nick girándose hacia ella-. No fue una lucha por la supervivencia, fue una lucha por la justicia…

-Una lucha que perdí- replicó ella agachando las orejas.

-Eres increíble, Hopps, pero no invencible- respondió el zorro con tranquilidad-. Además, esto acaba de empezar.

-Fue una situación horrible, Nick- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero tienes razón: soy una policía, y tengo que proteger a los ciudadanos de locos como Fred Buddy.

-¿Sabes, Judy? Admiro tu valor…- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Porque no hay nadie más valiente que aquella persona que enfrenta sus miedos y hace lo correcto aunque las circunstancias sean adversas.

-Gracias.

-Ojala fuera tan valiente como tú- dijo Nick acercándose un poco a Judy.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y sus rostros se acercaron. Durante unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada; no hacía falta hacerlo.

-Desearía ser capaz…- susurró Nick acercando su rostro un poco más al de Judy-. De ser sincero y…

-¡¿Sabes qué?!- exclamó ella levantándose de golpe- ¡Tengo hambre! Vamos a cenar!

Con una risa nerviosa, Judy bajo de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Qué tal una ensalada?!- preguntó ella sonriendo nerviosa.

-Mmm… ok- suspiró Nick.

Su compañera salió por la puerta. Aterrada se recargo contra la pared mas cercana, pero maldijo en silencio.

-Judy... que estas haciendo?- susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Nick se sentó en la cama.

-Y ahí va la valentía acumulada de toda la semana… vuelvo a quedar en cero…


	5. 05- Revancha

_**Antes de empezar:**_

 _He vuelto a ver la película, lo que me ha confirmado algunos datos y otros me los ha desmentido. En general, sigo creyendo que la historia va por buen camino y no existen datos erróneos sobresalientes, más allá de uno solo: las edades. Se confirma que Nick tiene 32 años, mientras que Judy tiene 24, justamente al inicio de la película. El fic se sitúa un año después; se corregirá las partes pertinentes que hagan mención a una edad errónea, pero para aquellos que lleguen a este cap sin haber tenido las correcciones de los anteriores (sobre todo porque hay algunos que no han visto la película... qué raro), sepan que a partir de este momento se cambia ese detalle en el fic. Lo cierto es que no es un elemento muy relevante para el desarrollo del fic, pero por mi obsesión de partir desde la "base" de la película, respetaremos el canon._

 _En el capítulo anterior se nombró al virus como Salvage, por un error de dedo; el nombre es Savage, que significa "salvaje" (no muy original). Algunos tal vez no lo notaron, pero hago la aclaración para futuras referencias. Ya fue corregido._

 _Por último, el "Extra" del capítulo anterior recibió una pequeña revisión. Unos pequeños detalles, la mayoría imperceptibles, pero para el final un poco mayores que dejaran bien claro de que iba la escena. Aconsejo darle una releída._

* * *

 **FAQS**

 **Respecto a las notas del inicio, creo que este universo puede ser interpretado de distintas maneras.**

El comentario completo habla de que cada especie representa un sector de la sociedad laboral, forma de pensamiento u otra cosa, no necesariamente una división "racial" y por tanto un "tabú" interespecie no existen. Bueno, estoy en desacuerdo con esto ya que en cierta escena al llegar Judy, Garraza le dice "linda" (o algo así) y ella le responde **"yo puedo decirlo porque soy un conejo, pero que lo digas tú…"** Esto es una clara referencia al tabú de decir "negro" a un negro, cosa que solo un negro puede hacer sin ser "racista". Si bien algunas partes son burlas directas a estereotipos de personas/sectores, considero que la mayor parte de la película si refleja una sociedad divida por "orígenes genéticos" y no por "utilidad".

De cualquier forma los estereotipos están bastante marcados, y Judy lucha contra el suyo… aunque ella misma tiene prejuicios (zorros, que la llamen "linda", ser oficial de multas, etc). No es sino hasta que se da cuenta que ella misma ha sido prejuiciosa que entiende que ha fallado como persona, y por tanto no puede hacer un mundo mejor; el volver a la acción es por una mera casualidad (los aulladores), aunque vuelve decidida a enmendar sus errores y dejar sus prejuicios a un lado.

Esa es mi opinión, y en base a ello se basa todo el universo del fic que he construido alrededor del mismo. No niego que algunas cosas quedan a interpretación, pero creo que la situación de Zootopia es bastante clara… y por eso mismo su final no termino de llenarme. Por eso publique esta historia.

* * *

 **5- Revancha**

 **(Lunes 05 de Febrero)**

Judy entró por la puerta de la comisaria, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un ritmo alegre en su caminar; de un saltó llego a la recepción. Sus compañeros voltearon a verla, inseguros de como recibirla. El oficial Garraza no tuvo ese problema de indecisión.

-¡Judy!- gritó sonriendo- ¡Me alegra tanto verte!

-Venga ese puño- dijo ella con confianza.

Nick entró poco después, para ver a Garraza y Judy saludarse. Bogo, los observaba unos cuantos metros arriba, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Oficial Hopps!- gritó con fuerza. Todos voltearon a verlo, incluida ella que agachó su cabeza- ¿Lista para volver al servicio?

-Sí, jefe- dijo ella poniéndose en posición firme.

-Pues tú y el vago de Wilde traigan sus traseros a mi oficina- ordenó dándose la vuelta-. Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-¿Me dijo vago?- preguntó Nick incrédulo, quitándose las gafas- ¡¿Pero si yo hice el papeleo de los dos?!

-Vamos, vago- exclamó Judy señalando la oficina con la cabeza-. Tenemos trabajo que hacer…

-Bájale un poco, zanahorias…- dijo Nick.

-Buen trabajo, Judy- dijo Garraza alegremente-. Sigue rompiendo brazos así…

-Le disloco el hombro- corrigió Nick antes de subir por las escaleras.

-Eso no significa que no pueda romper brazos…- replicó ella riéndose.

* * *

-¡No puedes romper brazos, ni dislocar hombros, Hopps!- gritó Bogo furioso- ¡Tienes armas diseñadas específicamente para inmovilizar a los delincuentes!

Judy se encogió de hombros, agachando la mirada y en silencio. Nick soltó un suspiro.

-Jefe, no creo que…

-Si vuelves a romper un brazo… asegúrate de traerme al bastardo en partes- dijo Bogo sonriendo.

Confundida, la coneja alzó la mirada.

-Buen trabajo, Judy- dijo sentándose en su asiento-. Es una lástima que ese imbécil haya escapado, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, hija.

Judy sonrió animada.

-Pero tenemos un grave problema, chicos- suspirando, Bogo se froto el rostro-. Me temo que nos hemos topado de frente con el toro…

-¿De qué se trata, jefe?- preguntó Judy.

-Bien… las cosas van bastante mal- dijo Bogo pensativo-. La federación ha tomado el caso de Fred, y no están dispuestos a… recibir ayuda.

-¿Quieren el crédito?- preguntó Nick molesto.

-Me temo que Fred Buddy es buscado por tráfico, y presuntas implicaciones en casos de secuestro- explicó el jefe alzando la mirada-. Pero tenemos nuestro propio problema, chicos…

-¡¿Qué puede ser más peligroso que Fred Buddy?!- preguntó Judy ofendida e incrédula.

-¿No lo sabe, Nick?

-Me temo que… se encontraba indispuesta, señor- se disculpó el zorro.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Pues vamos de camino, Hopps- dijo Bogo poniéndose de pie-. Se te dio un día de permiso, así que el tiempo se nos está agotando; solo podemos tener a Lenard sin abogado un periodo de cuarenta y ocho horas una vez que ya lo solicito. Hemos usado el foco de infección como pretexto para justificar su aislamiento… pero no hemos encontrado muestras del virus.

-Yyyyyy…. Quien es Lenard?- preguntó Judy interesada.

-Yo te explico, Hopps. Solo recuerda que tienes una evaluación psiquiátrica a medio día- dijo el jefe con serenidad-. Más te vale pasarla, porque te necesitamos en ese caso. Más que nunca…

* * *

Judy estacionó el auto y volteó a ver a Nick.

-Latte, por favor.

-Claro- asintió Nick sonriendo- ¿Algo más?

-La pata derecha de Fred Buddy estaría bien.

-Me temo que no sirven porquerías aquí.

-Entonces solo el Latte, Nick.

Nick asintió y salió del auto. Cuando el zorro se alejó unos pasos, Judy se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento, furiosa y desesperada. Golpeó el volante y se cruzó de brazos. Pateó el volante, una vez con cada pata y resopló. Espero unos segundos. Se puso de pie y repetidamente asestó golpes el volante, con ambos brazos. Tras unos segundos recupero la compostura, aspiró profundamente y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Vamos, Judy. Todo está bien- exclamó cerrando los ojos-. Recuerda que los mejores policías se unen a la federación, así que están a la altura de este reto... Posiblemente en mejor posición…

La AISP les había quitado el caso de Fred Buddy, amenazando directamente al departamento de policía. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de ese desgraciado, y el intento de infectarla. La aparición de Lenard Hienz tampoco la dejaba tranquila; esa sepa del virus era particularmente... horrible ¿Qué clase de loco le haría eso a un animal? No solo crear una regresión biológica en los instintos del sujeto, sino mantener su consciencia. Sí, eso los hacia más peligrosos, pero si la mente detrás de este nuevo brote era Fred, una presa, carecía de una utilidad real e incluso resultaba peligroso para sus fines, cualquiera que estos fueran.

Había vuelto al trabajo, tras un día de permiso, con la firme convicción de atrapar a Fred Buddy y darle un lindo uniforme blanco y negro a juego con su pelaje; no era que lo de Lenard no le preocupara, pues si le importaba mucho, pero... le habían arrebatado la oportunidad de recuperar su honor. Algo que no terminaba de tener sentido era... que Fred hubiera intentado infectarla ¿Es que realmente era estúpido? Le había perdido el rastro a Fred desde hace más de cinco años, y lo último que supo de él es que había conseguido un trabajo en Zootopia. Se había mudado de BunnyBurrow.

Según el expediente, Fred era ahora un influyente hombre de negocios; era de hecho el inventor del diseño actual de los trenes de pasajeros, así como de la infraestructura de los mismos, y su principal accionista; y un macho "respetable" en los círculos más altos de científicos. Fred era tan exitoso, que resultaba ridículo pensar que hubiera abandonado todo eso para dedicarse a destruir a la sociedad. No solo era inteligente, sino poderoso, rico y atractivo. No encontraba la lógica en todo aquello.

Judy se revisó el brazo, justo donde había recibido la inyección, pero no había rastros sobresalientes que delataran el incidente. Tampoco había rastros internos, seguía sintiéndose igual. El virus era ineficaz contra presas, si bien los "aulladores" podían afectar a cualquier animal, el suero derivado estaba canalizado únicamente para infectar a los depredadores ¿Pensaba Fred infectar a uno de los depredadores locales? ¿Cuantas muestras del virus tenia? ¿Era capaz de fabricarlo? Esas preguntas le carcomían por dentro.

-¿Sigues pensando en Fred, cariño?

Nick abrió la puerta del auto; Judy no tuvo tiempo para fingir una sonrisa, así que no lo hizo. Soltó un suspiro y volteó con su compañero, quien le entregó un vaso con su café.

-Nick, ya te he platicado del encuentro- dijo Judy pensativa-. Es solo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que intentara infectarme... ¿De dónde consiguió el virus? ¿Porque intento infectarme?

-No quiero ser impertinente, Hopps, pero tenemos el tiempo encima con una caso igual de preocupante- dijo Nick entrando al vehículo-. Tenemos que llamar al abogado de Lenard, y si ese loco sale sin haber demostrado que está infectado, podría propagar la enfermedad...

-O devorar otro ciudadano- replicó Judy.

-Sí, eso también es preocupante- admitió Nick rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y si Lenard y Fred están relacionados?

-Bueno, entonces que se descubra con la investigación de Lenard- declaró Nick con convicción-. Judy, tu sabes que... nada me gustaría más que dislocar el otro brazo a ese bastardo, pero necesitamos que te enfoques en las prioridades. Si Lenard no fuera tan importante, sabes que no te lo pediría...

Judy sabía que su compañero tenía toda la razón; era probable que ambos casos estuvieran conectados, así que más le valía ponerse en marcha. Pero si uno no tenía nada que ver con otro, perder el tiempo con Fred cuando había algún otro loco suelto con el virus resultaba... bastante imprudente. Cualquiera de ambas opciones la presionaban a no desviarse de su investigación; era una policía, no una justiciera, así que debía respetar las normas.

-Lo sé, Nick- dijo ella sonriendo-. Es solo que... aún sigo algo alterada.

-¿Te sientes bien, zanahorias?- inquirió Nick con tacto-. No pareces del todo recuperada.

-Solo es un recuerdo, Nick- replicó ella-. Y creo que lo mejor para no pensar en ello, es pensar en un nuevo caso.

-Tienes razón, pero no te exijas demasiado...

-Gracias.

* * *

-¿Estas nerviosa?- inquirió Nick.

-No, solo me gusta tamborilear los pies al ritmo de mi corazón desbocado- dijo ella sonriendo mientras movía sus pies.

-¿Puedo sugerir un guionista para tus ingeniosas respuestas?

-Claro, siempre que tú lo pagues...- dijo ella alzando los hombros-. Tengo predilección por Becerro Del Toro.

Nick acompaño a Judy para la evaluación psiquiátrica. En realidad parte de la mañana solo la habían utilizado para poner al corriente a Judy sobre los acontecimientos. Una pequeña entrevista con el jefe del señor Lenard no había revelado nada sobresaliente; tras eso habían vuelto a la comisaria para la evaluación de Judy: hasta que ella no pasara la misma, le tenían prohibido el contacto directo con Lenard. Y eso estancaba toda la investigación.

-Si no paso me suspenderán por quince días- dijo Judy sonriendo-. Y me quitaran el caso.

-Vamos, Hopps, eres la policía más centrada de toda zootopia.

-Eso solo significa que los otros están más locos que yo.

-Yo no noto la diferencia.

-Ja... Gracias, Nick- dijo ella relajándose un poco.

-Sabes que eres mi favorita, Judy- dijo el zorro ampliando su sonrisa-. En toda la loca academia de policías...

-No estires el chiste, Nick. No funciona dos veces.

-Supongo que también estoy nervioso- admitió sonriendo-. No tenerte en el caso me aterra... No tenerte a mi lado...

-¡Judy Hopps!

Judy se puso de pie de un saltó, estirándose cuan alta era... que no era mucho en realidad. Volteó a ver a Nick y sonrió; él se despidió de su compañera con un guiño de ojo. Siguió a una cabra que la llevo hasta un cuarto cercano; justo cuando cerraba la puerta, su rostro reflejo una expresión de terror, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había dejado su celular al lado de Nick.

Si el destino era caprichoso, o algún ser cósmico demasiado pesado, era imposible decirlo. Pero la casualidad quiso que solo dos minutos después de que su compañera entrara, sus padres llamaran. Nick vio el celular entre las cosas de su compañera y soltó un suspiro; lo cierto es que no habían hablado con Judy desde el incidente y... no podía imaginarse la zozobra que los invadía. Contestó el teléfono a sabiendas de que lo lamentaría.

-Buenas tardes, señores Hopps- saludó Nick sonriendo.

-¿Nick Wilde?- exclamó la madre de Judy.

-Vaya, me pregunto si llamando a tu celular me contestara mi hija- comentó el señor Hopps. A pesar de intentar sonar gracioso, se notó una leve irritación en su tono.

-Es que los confundimos durante el baño...

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron los padres de Judy horrorizados.

-... del auto policía. Yo me quede a lavarlo, y ella se regresó a la comisaria.

Si, esa frase si había sido a propósito; puede que tuviera paciencia, pero incluso él perdía los estribos de vez en cuando. Nick sonrió complacido.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- preguntó amablemente.

-Quisiera hablar con mi hija, Nicky- pidió Stu sonriendo.

Nicky. Una vena se resaltó en la frente del zorro.

-Supongo que entonces tendrá que llamarle en una media hora- dijo el zorro amablemente-. En estos momentos no estamos juntos.

-¿Esta ella bien?- preguntó la madre preocupada.

-Judy está bien, aunque Fred escapó le aseguro que se llevó la peor parte.

-¿Que sucedió exactamente, Nick?

-Fue solo una pelea...- mintió Nick-. Fred está siendo buscado por extorsión, cuando Judy lo reconoció... las cosas se sucedieron demasiado rápido.

-Dulces melones- exclamó Stu con preocupación-. Hazme un favor, muchacho...

-Claro, señor Hopps- asintió con solemnidad.

-Deja de usar el celular de mi hija...

La llamada se cortó, dejando a un ofendido Nick esperando un mejor favor que cumplir. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró resignado. Siempre era un fracaso al hablar con los padres de Judy.

* * *

En un mismo salón reunieron a Bogo, Nick, Garraza y otros dos sujetos que no le sonaban a Nick. Uno era un mapache de expresión poco amistosa; vestía un traje de perfecto corte, color marrón pálido, que parecía demasiado ajustado. Era un poco más gordo y bajo que la mayoría de los que conocía de esta especie. Él otro sujeto llegó apenas un minutos antes; era una hembra en realidad, una loba siendo específicos. También llevaba un traje formal, aunque ella resultaba más agradable a la vista. Si bien tenía una mirada astuta y despiadada, su cuerpo era un imán de miradas; no era común que Nick se dejara impresionar, pero se permitió darle una ojeada antes de quitarse sus gafas y esperar en silencio.

Había un sexto sujeto presente, pero este era quien dirigía la audiencia. Se trata del Juez Hipólito Mamerto, un hipopótamo de gran sentido común e intachable integridad. Este permanecía sentado frente a todos los presentes, admirando meticulosamente sus gafas. Tras pocos minutos entró Judy, acompañada de un gorila. Todos se pusieron de pie y esperaron.

-Toma asiento, Judy- pidió el gorila-. Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Goriberto Gorzales. He terminado de evaluar a la agente Hopps y no encuentro ningún indicio que sugiera que sea incapaz de hacerse cargo del caso...

Judy tomó asiento al lado de Nick; todos tomaron asiento. Sin que otros lo notaran, Nick le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza, a manera de saludo. Ella le sonrió.

-¡Esta usted bromeando!- declaró más que preguntar el mapache- ¡Una agente que fue abusada sexualmente no está obviamente en sus cabales!

-¡No fue abusada sexualmente!- replicó la loba notablemente ofendida-. Así que te sugiero cuides tus modales, mapache sotaco...

-¡¿Que dijiste?!

-He dado mi informe, así que me retiro- dijo el doctor con simpleza.

-¡Pero si su evaluación es una burla!- replicó el mapache- ¡Esa conejita no puede llevar el caso!

-Guarde silencio, señor Duddles- pidió el juez, quien se había mantenido callado hasta entonces.

-Permítanme hacer las presentaciones- dijo Bogo poniéndose de pie-. El señor de mal humor se llama Frank Duddles; y es el abogado defensor de Lenard. La señorita de traje, por el contrario, es nuestra fiscal de distrito: Lora Alpha. Y el honorable Juez Hipólito Mamerto, para quien no lo conozca.

-Gracias, Bogo- dijo el juez sonriendo.

-Sí, sí, que cálida bienvenida- ironizó Frank-. Ahora llévenme con mi cliente!

-Es usted muy impaciente, señor Frank

-¡Mi cliente lleva más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin que se le haya imputado un cargo!- replicó Frank furioso- ¡Esto es un atropello de derechos! ¡Levanten los cargos o déjenlo ir!

-Por eso estamos aquí reunidos, ratita- dijo Lora con tranquilidad.

-Lora, un insulto más y la tomare en desacato- replicó el juez.

-Con todo respeto, su señoría, no puede ponerme en desacato en una audiencia preliminar.

-Es usted muy lista, pero no abuse de su amplio conocimiento- dijo Hipólito sonriendo-. Los dos sabemos que cosa si podría hacer...

-Yo no- dijo Nick alzando la mano-. Y me gustaría saberlo...

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Nick, con reproche en su mirada, excepto Judy que soltó una carcajada. Nick se encogió de hombros.

-Que borren eso del registro, me mantendré callado- dijo Nick sentándose rápidamente.

-Aquí no hay registros, apreciable cachorro- dijo el juez con serenidad-. En cuanto a la competencia de Judy Hopps para llevar el caso, hay constancias de que el abuso sexual no se llevó a cabo; de hecho las pruebas apuntan a una simple intimidación más que a un intento comprobable de violación. Así que Judy Hopps dirigirá el caso, según los deseos del jefe Bogo.

Judy sí que sintió un verdadero intento en los manoseos de Fred, pero no iba a contradecir al juez cuando eso significaba perder el caso.

-¡Quiero ver a mi cliente!- exigió Frank.

-La fiscalía no aconseja acciones precipitadas, señoría- replicó Lora poniéndose de pie-. Las pruebas señalan a que el señor Lenard Hienz podría estar bajo influencia de una variación del virus "Savage"; sería imprudente dejar que tenga contacto con cualquier animal, salvaje o no.

-El virus Savage no afecta a presas, y además no han comprobado que mi cliente este infectado.

-Me temo que Frank está omitiendo el hecho de que se encontró al señor Hienz devorando un cerdo de edad madura, poco antes de ser apresado.

-¡Mi cliente sigue consciente y no se le ha permitido dar su declaración!- replicó Frank-. Si estuviera infectado, no tendría uso racional de su mente; aun demostrando esto, se le ha negado ver a su abogado.

-Con causa probable y circunstancias apremiantes, la policía tomo las medidas necesarias para mantener en un periodo de cuarentena al infectado así como a los que han tenido contacto con él- dijo rápidamente Lora-. Según los estatutos de salubridad y prevención de plagas, tomamos medidas correctas y justificables...

-Aunque te olvidas de agregar que el "Savage" no se considera dentro del lista oficial de enfermedades y plagas... porque no es contagioso!

-Una tasa de contagio reducida no desaparece la probabilidad de infección en su totalidad, su señoría.

-Lo que aun así, sigue sin incluir a "Savage" dentro del listado que usas para justificar el trato hacia mi cliente.

Nick observaba emocionado, mirando de un lado al otro cada vez que cada abogado hablaba. Dio un codazo a Judy, pero no dejo de observar.

-Esto es como ver una pelea de box- dijo con una amplia sonrisa-. Casi no entiendo lo que dicen, pero suena impresionante...

-Cállate...- susurró Judy con expresión neutra.

-Ya quiero ver el juicio- comentó sonriendo.

-Así no son los juicios- replicó Judy volteando con su compañero-. Las objeciones se tienen que permitir, y rara vez se justifican de manera amplia; los abogados toman turno...

-Señorita Hopps, podría guardar silencio- ordenó Hipólito alzando la voz.

Judy se encogió de hombros, y volteó a ver furiosa a Nick. El zorro desvió la mirada y empezó a chiflar.

-Bogo, si no puedes tener callados a tus policías, me temo que tendré que pedir que dejen la sala.

-¡Cállense!- ordenó Bogo.

Nick se encogió de hombros y tragó saliva. Judy se cubrió el rostro, encogiéndose en su asiento totalmente avergonzada. Hipólito guardo silencio, reflexionando unos segundos; todos esperaban en silencio.

-Bien, concuerdo con el señor Duddles, en que el acusado tiene derecho a ver a su abogado, tomándose las medidas pertinentes para que la infección no se propagada- dijo el juez con tranquilidad-. Pero si el acusado está infectado realmente con el virus que ya conocemos, automáticamente eso hace que sea imposible imputársele un homicidio: los animales salvajes no son responsables de sus actos.

-Señoría, no estoy aquí para acusar al señor Heinz, sino para justificar y defender las acciones de la policía de Zootopia- replicó Lora con serenidad-. Ese animal no debe salir.

-Mientras no se haya demostrado que mi cliente este enfermo, eso es privación de la libertad- replicó Frank furioso.

-¿Entonces prefiere enfrentar los cargos de homicidio en primer grado, secuestro, crimen por odio y racismo, señor Duddles?- inquirió el juez con sarna.

Duddles guardo silencio, pensativo.

-Sí, lo mismo pensaba- dijo el juez-. Entonces vamos a cooperar para que ambas partes salgan beneficiadas, porque hasta que no tengan la declaración de Lenard, todo lo demás es irrelevante y bastante inútil. Ambas partes cumplan con su trabajo, tendremos otra audiencia una vez que me presenten las pruebas. Entonces la fiscalía procederá, y la defensa tendrá derecho a alegar… no antes…

-De acuerdo- refunfuño Frank.

-Me parece optimo, señoría; pero debo recordarle…- dijo Lora.

-No soy idiota- interrumpió Hipólito alzando un dedo-. La custodia total sigue de parte del departamento de policía de Zootopia; las medidas siguen siendo extremas, hasta que se pueda garantizar que esto provocara una epidemia. Es todo por el momento, pueden retirarse…

* * *

-Bien, podemos dar un pequeño respiro. Llevamos la ventaja.

Lora tomó asiento en el escritorio de Bogo, levantando su falda unos cuantos centímetros y dejando al descubierto unas bien torneadas piernas; mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsa, todos los machos presentes admiraron el cuerpo de la chica. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Judy, quien le dio un codazo a Nick. El zorro se encogió de hombros inocentemente y cruzo los brazos, agachando la mirada.

-Dime Bogo- dijo Lora prendiendo el cigarrillo- ¿De dónde sacaste al policía bocazas y a la dulce princesa?

-Jajá, dulce princesa- se burló Nick señalando a Judy.

-En realidad, ella es la policía bocazas- dijo Lora guiñando un ojo.

-Ni él es princesa, ni yo soy bocazas- replicó Judy sonriendo con delicadeza-. Soy Judy Hopps, y pensé que empezaríamos esta relación con el pie derecho.

-¿Tu pie o mi pie? Dicen que los conejos tienen suerte- preguntó Lora sonriendo-. No lo tomes personal linda, pero no creo que estés lista para esto.

-Eso es plenamente mi decisión- replicó Bogo dando un paso al frente-. La oficial Judy es mi mejor elemento, además de que tiene experiencia en el caso del virus Savage.

-Frank es un bastardo, lo conozco… Y estamos en graves problemas- dijo Lora con un suspiró-. Las cosas se manejaron mal. Debiste llamarme desde el primer día.

-Estaba atado, Lora. Se suponía que lo curaríamos como… con todos los demás.

-No tengo idea de qué diablos está pasando, pero Lenard no puede salir mientras siga infectado, sea o no sea contagioso- dijo Lora cruzándose de brazos-. La cosa es que ha estado en custodia demasiado tiempo sin conseguir pruebas de su infección…

-Hopps y Wilde trabajaran en ello.

-Bien, yo haré lo posible por retenerlo dentro.

-¿Pero porque quisiera salir? ¿Es que no se da cuenta que está infectado?- preguntó Judy sorprendida-. Dicen que está consciente.

-En realidad, hemos hablado lo mas mínimo con él- dijo Bogo-. Pero… otras personas lo quieren afuera.

-¿Otras personas?

Bogo entregó una carpeta a Judy, quien la hojeo.

-La automotriz para la que trabaja Lenard lo quiere fuera.

-Pensé que el caso aún no se hacía público- replicó Nick viendo los datos sobre el hombro de su compañera.

-No lo es, aun así no podemos ocultar la custodia del sujeto cuando se le desalojo de su apartamento- dijo Bogo agachando la mirada-. Con los ojos cerrados, quieren a Lenard de vuelta en el negocio y evitarse la mala publicidad de paso.

-O tal vez no con los ojos cerrados- dijo Judy pensativa.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó Lora.

-La automotriz para la que trabaja Lenard es la Walrus, que es la compañía filial de FastRack…

-Los trenes de transporte- dijo Nick reflexivo-. De los cuales su mayor accionista es…

Nick y Judy cruzaron miradas.

-¡Frederick Bunnyard!- dijeron Nick y Judy al unísono.

-Ese bastardo blanco- dijo Bogo furioso- ¿Cómo no lo vimos?

-Bien, dulce princesa, tendrás que explicarme porque estoy algo perdida- pidió Lora interesada.

-Es una larga historia…- dijo Judy pensativa-. Pero si todo nos lleva de vuelta a Fred…

Judy se dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta; Nick la siguió con rapidez.

-¡¿A dónde van?!- preguntó Bogo. Nick se encogió de hombros; Judy se dio media vuelta y encaró a Bogo.

-Si voy a estar a cargo de esta investigación, no tengo tiempo de estar justificando cada paso…

Bogo guardó silencio. Después amplio su sonrisa.

-Contamos contigo, Judy.

-Bien jefe, usted y la abogada del diablo consigan tiempo- dijo Nick mirando su reloj-. Infórmanos cuando Duddles termine la visita a Lenard… y los resultados.

-¿Abogada del diablo?- exclamó Lora dando un paso al frente.

-Bueno cariño, eres candente, despiadada y estoy seguro que bastante sádica- respondió Nick sonriendo-. El mote te queda bien…

Lora entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que el lobezno me agrada- dijo Lora con tono seductor.

-Vámonos, lobezno- ordenó Judy de mal humor.

Nick se encogió de hombros y salió rápidamente de la oficina. Judy miró a Lora, estudiándola unos segundos. Ciertamente tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo, comparable al de Gazele pero más grueso, aunque dada su especie era perfectamente comprensible. Entrecerró los ojos y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. La puerta se azoto.

-¿Alguien más sintió una tensión sexual en el cuarto?- inquirió Garraza alzando una mano-. Porque yo juraría que esto se puso muy…

-Garraza, cállate.

-Sí, jefe…

* * *

-¡Judy!

-¡Míster Big!

Judy se acercó al jefe de la mafia, para plantar los dos besos de tradición; Nick tuvo que conformarse con besar el anillo de su mano. Los osos trajeron un asiento para Judy, mientras Nick permanecía parado, de mal humor. Un grupo de tres osos vigilaban directamente a Nick, quien a pesar de todo no era del todo una visita grata en el lugar.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte un café o té?

-Un café estaría bien- admitió ella sonriendo.

-¿Con un rol? ¿Un ojo de buey?

-No, así estoy bien.

-¿Un cojín extra? ¿Prendo la calefacción?

-No, de verdad estoy bien.

-Traigan el café- ordenó Míster Big.

Los osos salieron corriendo a traer el encargo.

-Eh… yo también quisiera un café.

-Pídeselo a la abogada del diablo- replicó Judy lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

Nick se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Dime, querida hija ¿Qué puede hacer este viejo por ti?

-Señor, quisiera pedirle un favor- dijo Judy-. Es algo… complicado, y puede que le parezca un poco incorrecto, pero de ninguna forma quiero ofenderlo.

-No podrías ofenderme, querida niña.

-Me alegro, porque realmente necesito su ayuda- rio Judy nerviosa-. Vera… como… Necesitamos…

-No digas más, niña. El nerviosismo y esa dulce mirada te delatan- replicó Míster Big.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Judy extrañada, intercambiando una mirada con Nick. El zorro se encogió de hombros-. Eh… no, realmente no creo que usted…

-Claro que sí, querida- se rio el pequeño animal- ¡Quieres que sea tu padrino de bodas!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Nick y Judy.

-¡Claro que si querida! ¡Acepto!- dijo el pequeño poniéndose de pie-. De hecho, insisto en que lo hagas en mi casa.

-No, no…- tartamudeó Judy avergonzada-. Yo…

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Nick?- preguntó volteando a ver al zorro-. Siempre vi algo mágico entre ustedes…

-No, no, nada de eso- replicó Nick nervioso, rascándose la cabeza.

-Nick, fuiste un hijo para mí, y aunque hemos tenido diferencias quiero que sepas que te bendigo y me alegro de corazón…- dijo Míster Big sonriendo-. Por Judy deje de ejecutar, y por ti… deje de comprar más alfombras de las que ocupaba. Ambos me han hecho crecer como persona y estoy seguro que serán bendecidos…

-No… señor, realmente no- dijo Judy sonrojada.

La conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado incomoda, pero callar a Míster Big con delicadeza y respeto era bastante difícil.

-Traigan a la modista, y saquen al zorro que no debe ver el vestido antes de la boda- ordenó Míster Big.

-Señor, no venimos a eso- insistió Judy poniéndose de pie-. Es un asunto policiaco.

Míster Big guardó silencio confundido.

-No… no te casas?

-No.

-¿Con el zorro?

-No- insistió ella poniendo énfasis a la palabra.

-Oh… disculpa a este viejo- dijo tosiendo-. En ocasiones me emociono de más…

-Señor, venimos a hablar de un asunto delicado- dijo Judy con seriedad-. Sé que prometí no meter a la familia con mi trabajo, así como usted ha vuelto más pacífico su negocio, pero… necesito hablar del incidente del virus Savage. De Nutriales, y de usted…

-Nutriales… ya no trabaja conmigo.

-No importa, lo que necesito saber es de cuando trabajaba aquí- dijo ella con severidad-. Algo horrible está a punto de suceder en zootopia, y necesito cerrar el cerco que dejamos abierto cuando encerramos a Bellwether.

-¿Qué quieres de Nutriales?

-Lo atacaron cuando venía a reunirse con usted, en la limusina- explicó Judy-. Pero atacarlo ahí era demasiado difícil, muy complicado para que fuera una víctima aleatoria.

-Y tienes razón- asintió Míster Big-. No fue aleatorio; quiero que comprendas querida, que yo nunca fui parte de eso, y que nunca quise que las cosas se sucedieran así…

Nick sintió un retorcijón en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras: Míster Big nunca se disculpaba.

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo adelantándose al lado de Judy.

-Siempre he estado en el negocio del tráfico, así que cuando me ofrecieron traficar los aulladores, no le di mayor importancia- dijo Míster Big con pesar-. Por supuesto, necesitaban llegar en buen estado, así que "presione" a Nutriales para que me ayudara con el transporte. Él y Manchas se encargaban de las entregas de aulladores, yo no sabía ni reconocer esas flores de unas margaritas…

-Se parecen más a los lirios, señor- dijo Judy.

-¿Ves pequeña? Estaba perdido sin Nutriales…- suspiró con pesar-. La pagaba era buena, y no parecía ser peligroso… hasta que Nutriales descubrió quien era el cliente…

-Bellwether…- susurró Judy con un hilo de voz.

-Si- admitió Big-. Fue una casualidad, pero Nutriales no confiaba en eso. Las entregas eran muy grandes y la paga muy buena en un mercado jamás explotado; ya era ridículo antes de meter a Bellwether, pero con eso… se volvió paranoico. Como buen jardinero, sabia las propiedades de los aulladores, así que estuvo especulando al respecto por días…

-Por eso Manchas lo sabía- reflexiono Nick.

-Cuando descubrió que Bellwether era la clienta, fue corriendo a decírmelo, pero fue interceptado de camino…

-¡Y perdió la chaveta!- dijo Nick formándose una idea-. Dejaron a Manchas porque dos incidentes simultáneos eran demasiado casual, pero cuando empezamos a investigar, Manchas era un cabo suelto que no se podían permitir…

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- replicó Judy-. Si Nutriales descubrió que Bellwether era la clienta después de una entrega ¿Por qué paso primero al club naturalista?

-No tengo idea- admitió Míster Big.

-Y Fred tampoco encaja en todo esto.

-¿Quién?

-Frederick Bunnyard. O Fred Buddy- explicó Judy-. Aparentemente un traficante peligroso…

-Cariño, soy el mayor traficante de Zootopia y nunca había escuchado de él.

Nick y Judy intercambiaron una mirada. La federación les había mentido.

-Supongo que el siguiente paso es buscar a Nutriales, en ese caso- dijo Judy pensativa.

-Hay algo más que deberías saber antes de irte, querida- dijo Míster Big-. Puede que no sea importante, pero ya que estamos minuciosos, no pierdo nada con decirlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La limusina que se rentó ese día para Nutriales, llevaba todo ese tiempo en nuestro poder- dijo Míster Big pensativo-. Y recuerdo que esa tarde me llamaron, advirtiéndome de regresar la limusina… y vigilar por alguien que llegaría a querer plantar una bomba en ella, para matarme…

-Bueno, eso resuelve como nos encontró en un lugar cerrado y que no le pertenecía- rio Nick-. Lástima que no sea de utilidad.

-¿Quién le llamo?- preguntó Judy nerviosa.

-Una oveja… pero te puedo asegurar que no fue Bellwether...

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Un nuevo capítulo. **Porque incluir una "escena extra" al final del capítulo anterior?** Para tomarles el pelo, muchos ya no esperaban nada… pues toma tu escena romántica!

Soy fan de la ley y el orden (unidad de victimas especiales); si bien en general lo policiaco no me agrada, esta serie sí que me gusta (no me gusto CSI y cosas así). Lora Alpha y Frank Duddles. Dos personajes a tomar en cuenta, que estarán apoyando en la trama a su manera; confió en que hayan sido una buena inclusión.

En general me gustó mucho el capítulo, sobre todo los diálogos. Diálogos fluidos y claros, que ayudan a explicar la trama y trasfondo. Diálogos naturales y atractivos, que dan vida a los personajes; siento que incluso los malos chistes son importantes, mostrando "personas" reales en una trama complicada (no todos tenemos guionistas, cierto?). Me alegra ver que muchas de las frases que incluyo resultan tan aceptadas, muchas de ellas escritas espontáneamente y redactadas de forma simple, sin demasiado adorno. Y escenas cómicas para el fandom. Un capitulo largo pero que me dejo muy satisfecho, no será mi favorito (ese segundo capítulo seguirá siendo el rey mucho tiempo), pero fue ameno y emocionante. Espero haber transmitido esa sensación…

En cuanto a Judy… Judy aún tiene conflictos internos, no ha superado lo de Fred. Como mencione, lo que le molesta es la frustración de haber sido aplastada y humillada, no tanto el intento de violación, pues como dije: es una chica práctica y directa.

No dejen de comentar, dejar sus ideas, dudas, teorías o sugerencias!

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ya que a partir de aquí la publicación bajara la velocidad un poco… pero no se detendrá! Seguiré constante!

Saludos!

* * *

 **(extra)**

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Nick.

Ambos subieron a la patrulla con rapidez; Judy se sentó en el asiento del conductor, con mirada perdida y las orejas levantadas.

-Quien quiera que le haya avisado a Míster Big que estábamos siguiendo la pista de su limusina, tuvo que estar presente en el club naturalista cuando interrogamos a Yax- declaró Judy con seriedad-. Antes de eso no tenía ninguna pista, y con Flash no tiene ningún sentido que nos hayan descubierto, así que tuvo ser forzosamente con Yax…

-En realidad no estaba pensando en eso- dijo Nick rascando su barbilla-. Pero es una conclusión muy buena para un conejita.

-¿Entonces en que pensabas?

-En Míster Big…- dijo el zorro nervioso-. Porque… porque no se le hizo raro…?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

-Tu… tu sabes…- dijo Nick tosiendo-. Lo de… lo de una pareja… interespecie…

Judy se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo que se…- replicó avergonzada.

-Si… si, no tiene sentido darle muchas vueltas- dijo Nick desviando la mirada.

Judy volteó a ver a Nick de reojo.

-Te vi bastante emocionado con Lora Alpha- dijo Judy tartamudeando-. Así que no creo que a ti te importe mucho…

-Nada de eso- replicó Nick-. Solo que ese cuerpo en una zorrita…

Nick cerró los ojos, sabiendo que había cometido un error. La mirada de Judy se ensombreció; arrancó el motor en silencio. Nick desvió la mirada hacia la calle, inseguro de que decir. En pocos minutos llegaron hasta la casa de Nick; Judy apagó el auto.

-Nick… yo…

-No puede ser- exclamó Nick sorprendido, viendo al frente.

Judy volteó la mirada. Una zorra blanca llego corriendo al auto, era un poco más alta que Nick, de facciones finas y unos hermosos ojos color miel. Nick abrió la puerta y bajo del coche rápidamente; ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. Ella vestía una falda corta, una blusa holgada y un cinturón decorativo; una chica de fiestas. Llevaba el pelo largo, aunque algo alborotado.

-¡Nick, te extrañe tanto!- dijo la recién llegada.

-Yo… yo me alegro tanto de verte- dijo él abrazándola con más fuerza.

Judy cerró la puerta del acompañante y arranco el auto.

-¡¿Judy?!- gritó Nick girándose.

Ella le dedicó una falsa sonrisa y arrancó. Su mirada era triste.

-¡No, Judy, espera!

Ella no espero.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó la zorra.

-Ella es Judy Hopps…- respondió Nick golpeando su rostro contra una pared cercana-. Tengo algo… algo que platicar contigo, hermana…

-Claro, entremos a tu nueva casa. Casa de un policía- dijo ella sonriendo-. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Nicky.

-Soy más tonto de lo que crees- replicó él con amargura-. En ocasiones… demasiado estúpido.


	6. 06- Buscando un Poco de Amor

**Sobre el virus Savage.**

Debido a que esto es algo que puede ser algo contradictorio con el canon y que ha sido muy poco explicado por mí, decidí hacer esto para dejarlo claro, pues no puedo explicarlo "dentro" del fic por los motivos anteriores.

En la película, vemos el "estado salvaje" como una reacción desconocida; todas las pruebas apuntan a una "infección" e incluso la cuarentena, los noticieros y la entrevista de Judy refuerzan esta idea. El giro en la trama se da con los aulladores, y es entonces cuando entendemos que la población no se divide entre "depredadores" y "presas", pues todos son igual de susceptibles ante los efectos de la planta. Tras esto se descubre el "suero" que crea la afección del "estado salvaje"... hasta aquí todo bien, pero como dije: existen cabos sueltos.

El hecho de solo ver depredadores en estado salvaje obedece los planes de Bellwether para exiliar a esa minoría. Así que "en teoría" las presas también son susceptibles; pero durante la escena de Bellwether, esta hace un comentario "no puede evitarlo, Judy. Tú lo dijiste: está en su naturaleza". El comentario es demasiado ambiguo ¿Es una burla al comentario racista de Judy? ¿Es una referencia a una mayor "efectividad" en depredadores? ¿O es que acaso el suero está especialmente diseñado?

Si bien los aulladores afectan por igual a todos los animales, la premisa básica es que Bellwether investiga para usarlo en depredadores. Esto bien podría hacer que desarrollara un suero exclusivo para depredadores, lo cual a su vez reduciría los riesgos de "fallos" e infecciones inesperadas que terminarían por destruir su plan (si no solo los depredadores son susceptibles, la población dejara de rechazarlos).

Es aquí donde entra el argumento de mi fic, volviendo a retomar la idea del virus "Savage". El suero existe, sí, pero este es el que crea la infección; el contacto directo con el suero de Bellwether crea una reacción inmunológica que desequilibra el cerebro de los animales, de forma casi permanente y que de alguna forma, solo es efectivo en depredadores (esto no quise complicarlo mucho). La tasa de infección, como ya se explicó, es mínima ya que en su mayoría la infección se queda en el cerebro y es prácticamente incapaz de transmitirse correctamente; así mismo, la enfermedad se adapta al animal huésped, haciendo que solo sea capaz de infectar animales de su misma especie y raza.

No veo que esto sea contradictorio. Para encajar con el canon podemos dejar claro que los aulladores afectan a todos los animales, todos son iguales, no debe existir división ni temor ante otros... pero Bellwether en su obsesión por deshacerse de los depredadores, creo un virus exclusivo para ellos. Si alguien usara de base los aulladores podrían crear un suero que sea igual de efectivo con presas ¿Cuál es el punto en todo esto? Que nadie sabe que tecnología uso Bellwether para descubrir como afectar únicamente a los depredadores. Si bien son capaces de reproducir el virus y de encontrar la cura, al no saber el proceso exacto de investigación, no se puede modificar, lo cual deja a los depredadores como únicos blancos viables... hasta ahora. Fue la premisa del fic desde el principio y lo sigue siendo: Bellwether tuvo acceso a tecnología desconocida.

* * *

 **06- Buscando un Poco de Amor**

Judy llegó a su casa, arrojo su celular y se sentó en su escritorio. Sacó el expediente del caso, debajo de su cama; aun seguía ahí, como era de esperar. Lo abrió, estudiando vagamente todos los datos del mismo. En su mayoría, eran reportes redactados por ella misma, solo con fechas distintas. Todo lo que no pertenecía a su letra, carecía de importancia o era demasiado confuso. Soltó un suspiro y siguió viendo el expediente con desgano.

"Ese cuerpo en una zorrita..."

-¿Porque pensaste que era posible, Judy?- se preguntó en voz alta- ¿Porque quieres llegar más lejos de lo que ya has llegado?

-¡Si, Judy, ¿Porque?!- gritó uno de sus vecinos.

-¡Cállate, está hablando sola!

-¡Cállate tú! ¡A mi si me interesa!

Al borde de las lágrimas, dejo caer su rostro contra la mesa frente a ella. Lora era una hembra realmente atractiva, con un cuerpo escultural y una personalidad magnética; y luego estaba aquella otra hembra, la zorra que había corrido a los brazos de Nick. Él le había dicho que no tenía novia, que nunca había tenido, pero el amor que rebozaba de ambos, la felicidad que irradiaban, no le daba lugar a dudas. No era tan escultural como Lora, pero era una zorra al fin y al cabo, lo más normal para que Nick se sintiera atraído. Fuera que Nick se sintiera solo cautivado por hembras de su especie o no, ambas eran especímenes más sobresalientes que ella. No entendía como era que podía estar de vez en cuando cerca, y de vez en cuando lejos.

Se puso de pie y se miró frente al espejo. Ella nunca había tenido un cuerpo espectacular, ni aun para una coneja, pero no le había importado en lo más mínimo; su madre ya se lo había dicho: estaba tan preocupada por cambiar el mundo que nunca se preocupó por sus propios cambios. No hasta que conoció a Nick. Venia de una familia conservadora, así que eso no le había afectado nunca... pero en Zootopia las cosas eran notablemente diferentes. Se quitó la ropa, contemplando su propia desnudez. Recorrió con sus manos su pecho, cubriendo sus senos, tan pequeños que casi cabían es sus propias manos; en las manos de Nick quedarían aún más pequeños. Si bien era delgada y de figura estilizada, tampoco podía comparar sus caderas con las de Lora Alpha, ni con esas largas y bien torneadas piernas que hacían babear a cualquier macho que le echaba una ojeada. Le gustaba bailar, le gustaban las fiestas, pero nunca había sido el centro de la atención; y nunca lo seria. Solía pasar desapercibida, y no era que le importara en realidad, pues ella solo quería divertirse; el punto es que no tenía ningún "atractivo" que cautivara la mirada de Nick, que además era un zorro.

Así que si su cuerpo no era atractivo suficiente, tendría que intentar con algo diferente. Judy se sonrió así misma al espejo y tomó cualquier prenda: una playera con el logo de **Silent Owl** , uno de sus videojuegos favoritos, y un pantalón deportivo. Con o sin cuerpo deslumbrante, no sería la sombra de nadie. No se rendiría, no abandonaría, simplemente lo intentaría de nuevo.

Sacó su celular y tecleó su clave secreta, accediendo a las fotos de Nick; por un momento le paso por la cabeza que hubiera sido buena idea tomar una foto durante el "incidente" del baño. Soltó una carcajada, avergonzada por sus propios pensamientos pero aliviada de que nadie más los supiera. Observo las fotos, empezando a sentir una calidez y tranquilidad, relajándose un poco. Nick era fanático de las selfie, tal vez para lo único que usaba su celular; ella era mucho más práctica, y tenía intervenida la radio del cuartel, su lámpara era de neón, su cámara de alta definición con opción de visión nocturna, zoogle maps, además de su reproductor... y la carpeta oculta con decenas de fotos de Nick. Su celular era casi una extensión de sí. Dio un rápido paso a las fotos de Nick, recordando buenos viejos momentos, y por un instante se olvidó por completo de la zorra blanca que había abrazado a Nick.

Tomó sus llaves; necesitaba comprar algo de cenar. Paso frente al espejo una vez más, puso su mano derecha en la cintura y levanto la izquierda a manera de pistola. Al menos como policía sí que tenía un buen estilo. Salió del departamento.

* * *

-Pizza individual, una lata de Nuka Cola y un Lince Feliz...

-Es para mi sobrino- explicó Judy sonriendo.

Cuando se deprimía, le daba por comer chocolate... y su primera elección era siempre un chocolate que además podía traer una calcomanía o figura de la película de moda. El dependiente, un Caribú, alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. No le creía, pero tampoco era como si le importara.

-Serian quince.

-Aquí esta- dijo entregando la cantidad exacta.

-¿Tienes cigarrillos Uroboros?- preguntó una cerda llegando al mostrador; volteó con Judy y le dedico una sonrisa-. Lo siento, cariño...

-No- negó ella encogiéndose de hombros-. No importa, ya ha terminado de atenderme.

-Mmm... Reconozco esa mirada- comentó la cerda pagando los cigarrillos-. Todos los hombres son unos cerdos.

Judy se encogió incomoda por el comentario. Pero la otra hembra simplemente soltó una carcajada; eso la relajo un poco.

-Era una broma... o no del todo. Hasta mi padre ha salido de mi vida- dijo soltando un suspiró- ¿Mala noche?

-Mala semana- respondió ella tomando su bolsa con las compras.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo. En cambio yo tendría que decir mal año.

-Vaya... pues, te deseo suerte- dijo Judy con convicción.

-Gracias, cariño- a pesar de su forma condescendiente de hablar, la cerda no podría superar la edad de Judy.

Empezaron a caminar para salir del mini mercado. La cerda vestía de forma juvenil, con una pequeña melena rubia en la frente y un collar negro de cuero; tenía un tatuaje en uno de sus ojos, o tal vez solo era una forma exagerada de maquillarse, que formaba una especie de flama negra. Además de eso, no tenía otra seña distintiva.

-¿Y quién fue el imbécil que hizo enojar a una conejita tan linda?

-En realidad no puedo culparlo...

-Linda, los hombres siempre tienen la culpa hasta cuando no la tienen- dijo la cerda sonriendo-. Es lo que hace funcionar las relaciones...

-No estoy segura de querer estar en una relación así...

-Por eso te pisan, querida- replicó dando vuelta para alejarse-. No sabes jugar el juego...

Salieron de la tienda y la cerda se giró a la derecha, despidiéndose con un leve gesto de Judy; ella respondió, aunque la hembra no le había caído del todo bien.

-Jugar el juego...- exclamó Judy riéndose- ¿Y quién se supone que puso las reglas?

-¡Judy!

Judy se sobresaltó y dio un brinco, volteando hacia donde venía la voz. Del otro lado de la calle, jadeando y encorvado, Nick esperaba para cruzar al otro lado. Sus ojos se cruzaron, manteniendo una conexión inexplicable. Al mismo tiempo que se alegraba de verlo, sin la zorra, tampoco se sentía preparada para encararlo; la impresión la dejo congelada, a la expectativa de que era lo que hacía Nick ahí.

-Nick...- susurró ella sorprendida.

El zorro atravesó la calle tan pronto y dejaron de pasar autos. Judy sintió un nudo en la garganta y su corazón empezó a latir de forma acelerada; no pronuncio palabra cuando Nick se plantó frente a ella, silencioso y sereno, apenas a un metro de distancia. Su frente estaba perlada por sudor y su respiración era demasiado agitada, aun con el uniforme de policía; Nick había mejorado su condición desde que ingreso en la policía, pero no era precisamente del tipo atlético. Aun así, parecía que había venido corriendo desde su propia casa hasta la de ella. Permanecía ligeramente encorvado, recuperando el aliento.

-Te fuiste... muy rápido...- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Estabas demasiado feliz con tu amiga- replicó ella de forma tajante.

-Judy, no es lo que parece...

-¡¿Entonces que es Nick?!- preguntó ella tirando su bolsa al suelo- ¡Porque también parece que no puedes dejar de seducir a cualquier hembra que tengas alrededor! ¡Explícame que es lo que realmente sucede con eso también!

Nick se enderezó, respirando con más normalidad, y alzó un dedo. Su mirada se endureció.

-Eso no es justo- dijo él molesto- ¿Me acabas de dejar tirado, y tú te enojas?

-¡Estábamos enfrente de tu casa!- replicó Judy con incredulidad-. No te puedes hacer pasar por la victima aquí.

-¿Ese papel es exclusivo de ti, acaso?- preguntó Nick con sarna.

-A veces puedes ser un verdadero imbécil...- dijo ella girándose furiosa.

Nick se golpeó el rostro con frustración. Aunque no había tenido ningún plan al correr directo a casa de Judy, las cosas se estaban sucediendo de una forma contraria a lo que esperaba que fueran. Corrió tras ella.

-No es justo que me trates así...- replicó Nick interceptándola.

-Para el gran Nick Wilde debe parecerle raro que una hembra no se derrita a sus pies- comentó Judy con ironía sin dejar de avanzar.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí, Judy?!- preguntó él alzando los brazos.

-¿Qué quieres tú de mí, Nick?- preguntó ella empujándolo con ojos llorosos, parando completamente-. No soy una zorra, ni siquiera una canina ¿Qué quieres de mí, Nick? ¿Porque... porque juegas conmigo?

La última frase salió como un chillido lastimero de su garganta. La nariz de Judy respiraba agitadamente, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas descendían por sus mejillas; ella esperaba pacientemente su respuesta, pero Nick había perdido toda su valentía. Aun así, no podía dar marcha atrás o fingir olvidarlo como tantas veces anteriores. No de nuevo.

-Yo nunca he jugado contigo- replicó Nick agachando la mirada-. No en ese sentido.

-¿Entonces a que vienes?

-Para aclarar las cosas contigo. No podría dejar pasar un solo día más...- dijo él temblando.

-¿D-de que hablas?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-De lo que significas para mí... - dijo Nick mirándola directo a los ojos-. Y de lo que significó para ti...

De odiarlo a quererlo en tiempo record. Alzó sus manos, entrelazándolas sobre su pecho; agachó la mirada y sus orejas, tomando valentía, un paso muy importante que debía dar. Más importante que ninguno anterior, al menos para ella. Esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente claras. No había necesidad de que terminara de decirlo, así que decidió tomar la delantera y acabar con esa farsa de una vez por todas. Ser sincera y honesta, no solo con Nick sino con ella misma, porque el zorro no era el único que se negaba en admitirlo; no era el único que tenía miedo de enfrentarse a la verdad, prefiriendo evadirla. Y no había sido justo no ser directa con él y tratarlo así, cuando ambos tenían las mismas inseguridades y terrores. Cuando ambos huían del tabú.

-¡Te amo!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La impresión fue grande, aunque los dos estaban seguros de lo que el otro estaba a punto de decir. La confirmación era algo que los lleno de gozo. Su corazón latió aún más rápido que antes, y sus piernas temblaron. De un saltó abrazo a Nick, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. El alivio de no haber sido rechazada, y la idea de tener sentimientos compartidos, la embriagaron con una fuerza tremenda que la hacía temblar completamente. Nick la abrazo con fuerza, sosteniéndola contra su pecho, sin agregar palabra alguna.

-Hueles a sudor...- dijo ella riendo, sin alzar la mirada, y aun llorando de felicidad.

-Eso solo resalta mi masculinidad.

-Debiste tomar un taxi...

-No pensaba claramente- dijo él sonriendo-. Siempre me pones nervioso...

Ella alzó la mirada, sonriendo; sus mejillas seguían húmedas, pero sus ojos ya se habían calmado. Nick pensó que se podría perder mirando esos ojos. Tal vez lo hizo, porque fue ella la primera que hablo.

-¿No es una broma, cierto?- preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Nunca, Judy...

Judy lo tomó de los hombros y lo jalo hacia ella, haciéndolo casi tropezar; antes de que Nick pudiera dar alguna objeción, ella se estiro lo más que pudo y plantó un beso al zorro. Después de eso no hubo objeción alguna. Nick la rodeó con sus brazos, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Sus lenguas juntas, sus corazones entrelazados, o viceversa; la cabeza de Nick estaba tan confusa que nunca podría afirmar una cosa ni la otra, pero tampoco olvidaría nunca ese primer beso mágico que los perdió en el tiempo.

Algunos peatones pasaron y los miraron horrorizados, exclamando frases ofensivas. No era que no les importara, sino que simplemente no las escucharon; estaban demasiado entregados en el momento para darle la más mínima importancia. Tras unos instantes, Judy se separó brevemente jadeando, nerviosa, sonrojada y sonriendo. Tímidamente miró a Nick directo a los ojos, que le sonreía pero no estaba menos sonrojado ni menos nervioso.

-¿Lo hice bien?- inquirió ella avergonzada.

-No pudo haber sido mejor...- dijo Nick levantándola en un abrazo-. Aunque me gustaría repetir...

El siguiente beso no fue menos breve, ni menos intenso. Ninguno de los siguientes lo fue...

* * *

Bogo y Lora eran lo suficientemente experimentados para reconocer problemas solo con la forma de caminar que Frank tenía: baile de victoria.

-Ese bastardo tiene algo gordo entre manos- dijo Bogo dando un sorbo a su café.

-Yo me hago cargo, Gorgori- dijo Lora guiñándole un ojo.

Lora se adelantó para recibir a Frank tan pronto y la puerta que daba al pasillo de confinamiento se abrió; el abogado la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Esta listo Lenard para dar su declaración?- inquirió Lora.

-Mañana a primera hora Lenard presentara su declaración.

-¿Y puedo saber la sorpresa o tendré que esperar hasta abrir el regalo?- inquirió Lora con fingido pesar.

-Lora, querida, no tenemos nada que esconder- dijo Frank con una amplia sonrisa. Lora sintió un escalofrió-. Mi cliente es inocente...

-¿Entonces va a decirnos quien y cuando lo infectaron?

-Yo nunca dije que estuviera enfermo, lobita.

-¿Entonces?

-En realidad es algo mucho más simple- dijo Frank rascándose la nariz-. El señor Chancho, de común acuerdo, fue devorado por mi cliente...

-¡¿Que?!- exclamó Lora horrorizada- ¡Eso es ridículo y ofensivo!

-Que no lo entiendas, no significa que no sea cierto- dijo Frank con tranquilidad-. Mañana podrán tomar la declaración de Lenard, y entonces entenderán todo. Hasta mañana, preciosa.

Bogo había escuchado todo. Mientras Frank Duddles se alejaba, él se acercó hasta a Lora, que estaba notablemente perturbada.

-¿Crees que hable en serio?

-Bogo, tenemos un problema- dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Quién podría creer esa tontería?

-Hasta que no tengamos la declaración completa, no podemos especular- dijo Lora mordiéndose el labio-. Pero Frank Duddles tiene una taza de éxito muy elevada…

-¿Debo llamar a Judy?

-No, que el policía bocazas y ella sigan su investigación- dijo Lora-. Esta es una batalla que no pueden librar pero…

-¿Pero?

-Quiero que el forense examine el cuerpo…

* * *

-Espero que aún no hayas cenado- dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

Judy recordó brevemente que había dejado tirado el alimento equivalente a quince dólares, aunque era bastante probable que la Nuka Cola se hubiera roto en el proceso. No le importo en lo más mínimo.

-Aun no- dijo ella abrazándose con fuerza al brazo de él.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada rápida, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Tras los meses y meses de negarse a sí mismos aceptar sus sentimientos, la tranquilidad que los embriaga en ese momento, junto con la felicidad de compartir su amor, los mantenía en un estado de éxtasis difícil de explicar con palabras. Tampoco es que fuera necesario, cuando ya se habían quitado el disfraz de las falsas apariencias.

Nick llego a la puerta de su casa y toco; Judy alzó una ceja extrañada. A los pocos segundos, la zorra blanca que ya había visto apareció frente a ellos, saludándolos con una enorme sonrisa. Judy palideció al instante.

-¡¿Qué hace ella en tu casa?!- preguntó Judy mas sorprendida que enfadada.

-Oh… si, olvide decírtelo- exclamó Nick preocupado.

-Siempre has sido un poco imbécil, Nicky- dijo la zorra saliendo a la calle-. Soy Vicky, hermana menor de Nicky.

-¿Pensé que tu hermana estaba muerta?- replicó Judy sorprendida.

-Le dije que me considerara muerta…- admitió Vicky con vergüenza-. Nunca acepte el tipo de vida que Nicky llevaba… hasta que se hizo policía.

Vicky soltó un suspiro y se acomodó su cabellera. Después se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a la coneja.

-Es tu turno…- pidió con una sonrisa- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy…

-Es Judy Hopps- interrumpió Nick abrazándola por la espalda-. Mi dulce princesa…

-En serio eres un bocazas- dijo Judy riendo.

-Espera…- Vicky parpadeó comprendiendo a que se refería su hermano- ¿Quieres decir…?

Vicky los observo por turnos, con la boca abierta y confundida.

-¿Quieres decir que son… pareja?- dijo sonriendo con escepticismo.

-Apenas tenemos media hora… pero si- dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

-Wow… es… wow- Vicky se cubrió el rostro notablemente sorprendida.

Se dio media vuelta, tomo aire y se dio unos segundos para calmarse. Ni a Nick ni a Judy les gusto esa reacción, pero para él fue más fácil disculpar a su hermana. Vicky se volteó nuevamente, con su mejor sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me tomo por sorpresa, lo siento- dijo ella afligida-. Pero... es un placer conocerte, Judy. Lamento el malentendido de hace un rato.

-No, yo lo lamento. Estuve a punto de atropellarte.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto que no- se rio Judy con inocencia.

-Pues comparte tu sentido del humor- dijo Vicky sonriéndole a su hermano-. Hacen bonita pareja.

-¿Te importaría?- dijo Nick entregando su celular a Vicky.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos y tomó la foto, donde Nick abrazaba desde la espalda a Judy, que sonreía de forma radiante a la cámara. Al bajar el celular encontró a la pareja besándose; y se dijo que realmente eran una hermosa pareja. Dos animales buscando un poco de amor ¿Importaba en quien lo habían encontrado? Mientras su hermano fuera feliz, y dejara de ser un delincuente, ella no podría estar más orgullosa. Realmente era su héroe.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Un agradecimiento especial a Chocolati'e, usuario de FF que ha sido de gran ayuda en el fic. Beta Reader y consejera.

Tuve unos problemas con este capitulo. El primero de ellos fue, que de hecho, este capitulo iba a ser el siete (prometi en el seis el regreso de Fred... y no esta); lo cierto es que no me sentia del comodo dejando a Judy nuevamente sola y abandonada. Por tanto, Nick tampoco podia dejarlo asi... no podia lastimarla nuevamente. Asi que al buen Nick le valio un pepinillo la idea original y fue corriendo tras Judy. Aunque todo indicaba que no iba a hacerlo, que no debia hacerlo, Nick decidio que no podia seguir huyendo de si mismo y sus sentimientos.

La verdad es que la escena era un poco mas "espontanea" pero me insistieron en hacerla mas "cursi". Bueno, lo cierto es que al final de cuentas le doy la razon; quedo mejor asi.

Pero esto no es un final, sino un principio. Fred sigue suelto, Lenard sigue preso (esto en teoria no es malo, jeje) y el virus sigue siendo un misterio. Judy y Nick aun tienen mucho camino que recorrer, no solo como policias, sino como pareja.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

No dejen de comentar, dejar sus dudas, ideas, teorias o sugerencias!

Les recuerdo que en mi perfil, si estan interesados, pueden encontrar datos de contactos. Pienso actualizar mi cuenta de deviant art con los diseños de los personajes del fic, asi que recomiendo especialmente esta cuenta.

Saludos!

* * *

 **(Extra)**

-Vicky...

Nick abrazó con fuerza a su hermana.

-Lo siento...

Se separó de ella y salió corriendo. La zorra lo miró perpleja.

-¡¿A dónde vas, Nick?!

-A jugar mi mejor mano en mi más grande apuesta- dijo Nick sonriendo. Arrojó las llaves de su casa a su hermana, que las atrapó con facilidad, aun confundida-. Te extrañe...

La madre de Nick había fallecido cuando había cumplido los doce años, dos años después de que intentara entrar a los exploradores; ya desde entonces Nick había aprendido las dos más grandes lecciones de su vida, y estaba dispuesto a ponerlas en práctica. Sus tíos intentaron separarlos, porque encargarse de dos niños a la vez era demasiado "complicado", pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su hermana. Huyeron juntos, y Vicky siguió asistiendo a la escuela con normalidad; el problema del dinero fue lo primero que echaron de ver, y lo primero que Nick resolvió. Su agilidad mental y su don de lengua le sirvieron para extorsionar a sus primeros clientes, hasta que se hizo socio de un astuto mapache de nombre B.J.

Posteriormente, Nick se hizo con su propio negocio; una sola vez estuvieron a punto de atraparlo, a los quince años, y desde entonces comprendió que lo mejor era cambiar de trabajo por temporada, de zona de trabajo, y jugar según sus reglas. La ley contaba con tantos vacíos legales y huecos burocráticos, que le bastaba dos días para conseguir burlar a la ley... con todas las de la ley. Literalmente. Su hermana no se enteró de su dudosa forma de hacer dinero hasta que cumplió los veintidós años, hace siete años.

La decepción en sus ojos fue la segunda ocasión en que no pudo ocultar su corazón roto, desde que tenía diez años. Vicky se alejó de él, durante cinco años. Cinco largos años en los que no supo nada de ella; no respondía llamadas, mensajes, y ni siquiera se dignaba a voltear a verlo si lo topaba en la calle. Esos cinco años fueron un infierno, pues Nick había dedicado toda su vida a una meta y solo una: el bienestar de su hermana menor. Sin ella cerca para ayudarla, para platicar, para convivir... su dinero se acumuló de manera vacía y odiosa en su cuenta bancaria, mientras vivía de forma mecánica, con la única esperanza de volver a verla; de volver a ser su héroe. Fue cuando compró una casa. El sexto año fue ella quien empezó a buscarlo, y aunque le alegro volver a verla, ella quería que dejara a un lado su vida ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tenia a esas alturas? La rechazo, y ella se despidió sin agregar nada más... hasta que conoció a Judy. De cierta forma la última reunión fue tan "incomoda" que había dado por perdida cualquier relación con su hermana, así que verla de nuevo sí que le había resultado una sorpresa enorme. Pero tenía que dejar aplazar lo que debía ser lo más importante en su vida.

-¡Nick!

El zorro se volteó brevemente para ver a su hermana.

-¡Suerte!

-¡Nunca fue cuestión de suerte!- replicó Nick sonriendo.


	7. 07- (In)Sano

**FAQS**

 **Fue un capítulo más corto (el anterior)?**

Si, fue un capítulo más corto debido a que quise "modificar" un poco la trama y no dejar sufriendo a Judy. Esta no es una historia sobre como Nick y Judy logran ser novios, sino como enfrentan sus sentimientos, los aceptan y dan un paso importante: enfrentar el tabú. Enfrentar el tabú va más allá de solo "aceptarlo", así que aún queda demasiado de la trama principal de dónde tirar (repito, la principal es el romance). Para darle más impacto decidí dejar el capítulo tan corto como estaba, con el final perfecto aunque este empiece en el mismo día que el anterior. Hacerlo más largo le hubiera quitado sabor a la última escena. Por otro lado, el largo es el mismo que el primer capitulo y solo un poco menos que el segundo.

 **Debiste prolongarlo más?**

No lo prolongue más porque no era natural. Como dije, estoy dejando que la historia fluya con naturalidad. Odio el relleno, odio los clichés y en mi papel de Nick, nunca hubiera dejado las cosas tan horriblemente incompletas. Por otro lado, es la segunda vez que los tomo totalmente por sorpresa. No será la última.

 **Actualizas muy rápido, me aburre/no deberías/te vas a arrepentir cuando no puedas**

Bien, la situación es la siguiente. Actualmente trabajo una jornada laboral en una empresa que, a todas luces, se está yendo a la quiebra XD… Me da igual, porque no hay trabajo y aun así me pagaban por ir y usar mí tiempo libre para lo que yo quiera. Prácticamente me pagan por escribir el fic que ustedes están leyendo.

La situación, ciertamente, no puede durar eternamente. Ya sea que la empresa se recupere, o cambie de trabajo, no puedo escribir a esta velocidad eternamente. Lo sé. No uso mi tiempo solo en esto, sino en otros proyectos (originales) e inclusive en ver series lol… sea como sea, ver los capítulos arrumbarse me molesta, por eso procuro publicar tan pronto llevo dos capítulos de ventaja. Esto con el fin de no perder el hilo de la historia y darme cuenta de lo que funciona o no funciona con suficiente tiempo.

Disfruten mientras puedan, no durara para siempre. Saludos.

* * *

 **07- (In)Sano**

 **(Lunes 05 de Febrero)**

La cena paso sin ninguna novedad, debido a que Vicky declaró estar bastante cansada. Si esto era cierto, o simplemente necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la "situación" de su hermano, es algo que Judy no quiso suponer. No sería la primera ni la última que podrían tener un prejuicio. Dado el caso, Nick insistió con que Judy y Vicky durmieran en la única cama de la casa. Pero no hubo forma de cambiar la opinión de la zorra de adueñarse del sillón, con una sonrisa alegre y palabras amables, aunque mirada de "insiste y te pateare hasta ese cuarto".

Tampoco es que como si fuera la primera vez que Nick y Judy fueran a compartir la cama, aunque en esta ocasión ambos sabían que la situación era completamente diferente. Ahora lo harían como novios, no como compañeros, y eso los puso nerviosos a ambos.

-Supongo que yo a la derecha- dijo Nick rascándose la barbilla nervioso.

-Sí, está bien- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada.

-Tomare… un baño rápido- dijo Nick sonriendo yendo hacia la puerta del baño

-Nick

-¿Si?

-Yo también ocupo un baño…

* * *

-Podríamos habernos bañado juntos- dijo Nick sonriendo cuando Judy salió de la regadera.

La coneja llevaba puesta una de las camisas de Nick, de color azul. Con la toalla alrededor del cuello, aun secándose la cabeza, Judy le dedicó una sonrisa al zorro. Nick esperaba recargado contra una pared, con la toalla amarrada alrededor de la cintura, aun con una camiseta puesta lo cual demostraba cierto pudor a pesar de sus palabras seductoras.

-No lo creo, Nick- dijo ella con tono seductor-. No hay nada que no haya visto antes…

Nick se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Judy pasó a un lado de él, y este ingreso a la regadera. Abrió la llave y empezó a ducharse.

-¿Nick?

-Si

-¿Por qué tu hermana es de pelo blanco?- preguntó recargándose contra la pared.

-Mi padre fue un zorro ártico- respondió Nick pensativo-. Yo me parezco a mi madre, pero ella se parece a mi padre; a la familia no le pareció bien que mi madre se cazara con un ártico, aunque él se mudó a zootopia para estar con mi madre.

-Supongo que entonces nosotros tendremos problemas- dijo ella riendo nerviosa.

-En realidad, no tenemos más familia- comentó Nick-. O si la tenemos, hace décadas que no sabemos nada de ellos. No les importamos, así que ellos tampoco nos preocupan. Sera un mayor problema con tu familia.

-Si…- Judy se encogió perturbada por la idea-. Supongo que… podríamos aplazarlo un poco.

-Ok…

Judy dejó la toalla colgada y volteó a ver la silueta de Nick en la puerta de vidrio. Se sentía nerviosa, avergonzada, pero también temía separarse un segundo de Nick; como si ese momento mágico y especial fuera a terminar. Y nunca más pudiera recuperarla.

-¿De verdad tenías años sin verla?- preguntó ella, más como un pretexto para permanecer en el baño que por una duda real.

-Tuvimos una infancia difícil, Judy- declaró Nick con simpleza-. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, para que no le faltara nada a mi hermana; pero siempre me asegure de inculcarle lo contrario. Así que cuando lo descubrió… no se lo tomo muy bien. Era como descubrir que la persona con la que vivió toda su vida era un completo desconocido.

-Siempre fuiste una buena persona, Nick. Solo tomaste malas decisiones.

-Para ella no fue tan simple.

-No quise decir eso, Nick- se disculpó ella preocupada.

-Lo se… - el zorro soltó un suspiro-. Pero, solo quiero que sepas…

Judy alzó las orejas y observo con atención la silueta de Nick.

-Que es tu última oportunidad para entrar aquí conmigo…

Sin decir nada, Judy se acercó al lavabo y abrió la llave del agua fría. Al escuchar el grito de Nick, se dio media vuelta y salió del baño, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 **(Martes 06 de Febrero)**

La primera parada del día era seguir el rastro de Nutriales. Si bien la plática con Míster Big había logrado esclarecer puntos importantes de la investigación, aún quedaban puntos en contra. Necesitaban saber porque Nutriales había retrasado encontrarse con Míster Big por algo tan frívolo e irrelevante como ir a una simple clase de Yoga. Eso había significado su propia condena, así que no podían dejarlo pasar tan fácil.

-Solo hay una oveja presa- comentó Judy estacionando el auto-. Pero no había rastros que vincularan a Bellwether con un solo cómplice más…

-Tampoco nada que implique a Bellwether con Frederick, pero es obvio que esos dos tienen algo que ver.

-Si, y precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa, Nick- dijo Judy agachando la mirada- ¿Cuántos conspiradores escaparon? ¿Cuántos volverán?

-No importa la respuesta, atraparemos a todos- dijo Nick alzando su puño.

Judy sonrió y respondió el saludo. Bajaron del auto e ingresaron al club.

-¡Jax, amigo!- saludó Nick entrando por la puerta.

-¡Nick!- respondió Jax sonriendo- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Doscientos días, dieciocho horas y veinte minutos, si no me falla la memoria…

-Hola, Jax- dijo Judy alzando la mirada hacia el techo para evitar ver el cuerpo desnudo del aludido.

-¡Pero si es la policía de verdad!- dijo Jax emocionado- ¿Quieren una suscripción doble al club?

Nick volteó a ver a Judy brevemente, sonriendo con malicia. Ella adivino lo que el pícaro zorro pensaba.

-Si…

-¡No!- replicó ella abochornada-. Solamente… estamos buscando a Nutriales. El señor Nutriales ¿Recuerdas Jax?

-Claro, un tipo buena onda- dijo Jax sonriendo-. Pero me temo que no lo encontraran aquí…

-¿No vino hoy?

-Más complicado; dejo el club poco después de que volvió a estar sano, canceló su suscripción…

Judy y Nick intercambiaron miradas de decepción.

-Podríamos pasar al sauna…- comentó Nick sonriendo.

-Estamos de servicio- replicó Judy, con una sonrisa algo picara-. Gracias, Jax, tendremos que buscarlo en otro lado.

-No hay problema- dijo Jax sonriendo-. Que tengan suerte.

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a la comisaria a buscar su domicilio- dijo Nick.

-Entre más pronto lo hagamos mejor- dijo Judy apretando el paso-. Tenemos el tiempo encima con  
Lenard y Fred Buddy…

-¿Tienen el tiempo encima?- preguntó Jax desde su asiento-. Si gustan pueden pedirle al señor Fred Buddy que les dé un poco más de tiempo…

-¿Disculpa?- exclamó Judy volteándose.

-Frederick Bunnyard. Fred Buddy. Está en una de las salas privadas- declaró Jax con serenidad-. Si no está muy ocupado, podrán llegar a un acuerdo con él…

Judy y Nick se quedaron sin habla; intercambiaron miradas nuevamente, aunque estas fueron más sombrías y duras.

-¿En qué sala esta?- preguntó Judy desenfundando su arma.

-¡Agente Wilde, pido refuerzos en el club naturalista!- gritó Nick a su radio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿En qué sala esta?- repitió Judy con severidad.

-Sala catorce, pasando la alberca- dijo Jax preocupado.

Nick y Judy entraron al club, con sus armas desenfundadas; algunos animales desnudos voltearon a verlos brevemente, pero no les tomaron mucha importancia. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la piscina, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no llamaban demasiado la atención ni veían sujetos sospechosos. No les tomó más de un minuto llegar hasta la piscina, donde dos hipopótamos y un caballo reposaban plácidamente.

Tras un área libre, pudieron ver una construcción campestre con varios cuartos. Ninguno de estos cuartos tenía ventanas hacia la piscina, así que era una ventaja para ellos. La sala catorce era la segunda empezando por la derecha. Nick se colocó del lado derecho y Judy del lado izquierdo, con las armas preparadas.

-Yo abro la puerta- susurró Judy-. Tu entras desde tu lado, con perfil bajo.

-¿No debería yo derrumbar la puerta?- inquirió Nick.

-No me subestimes, Nick- dijo ella sonriendo.

Judy retrocedió dos pasos y en un mismo impulso saltó, destrozando la puerta. Sin perder impulso, cayó dentro del cuarto; apenas tuvo dos segundos para entender la disposición de la habitación, girándose hacia la derecha, donde dos sujetos los esperaban. Nick entró poco después, con el arma en alto.

Del lado derecho estaba una amplia cama, desde la cual los observaba un asustado gato marrón. El macho mantenía las manos arriba, y como era de esperar iba desnudo. Algo que no estaba del todo bien es que un brazo blanco y robusto recorría todo su cuello, apresándolo e inmovilizando. Un ojo rojo los observaba con detenimiento. Poco después se asomó una sonrisa justo detrás de la nuca del gato, y un rostro conocido para Judy apareció.

-Judy… no esperaba verte tan pronto- declaró Fred sonriendo complacido. Se encontraba detrás del gato, totalmente a cubierto, aunque era bastante obvio que también estaba desnudo.

-Fred Buddy, estas bajo arresto- dijo ella sintiendo su respiración agitarse-. Deja ir al gato…

-No puedo, Judy- declaró Fred con pesar-. Este pequeño bastardo es un contacto muy cercano, y temo por su seguridad…

-Él estará seguro, Fred- dijo Nick con tranquilidad-. Eres tú el que está en serios problemas.

-Nick Wilde- exclamó Nick cambiando su mirada de Judy a Nick-. Era de esperarse.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo que me interesa es porque están violando mi intimidad- replicó Fred con diversión-. Es un grave delito irrumpir de esa forma…

-Fred, tienes cinco segundos para dejar ir al gato- ordenó Judy.

Nick volteó a ver brevemente a su compañera; sus manos temblaban y sus ojos reflejaban un odio que nunca había visto. Algo no andaba bien con ella, estaba a punto de perder el control; cuales fueran las consecuencias de ello, era algo de lo que no podía estar seguro.

-Cinco- dijo Fred sonriendo.

Fred retiró de un rápido movimiento su brazo, pero lo que sucedió después los dejó impactados. Ante la atónita mirada de Nick y Judy, Fred abrió su boca en unas dimensiones que no debían ser posibles para un conejo. Sus blancos y afilados dientes brillaron brevemente antes de hundirse con suma facilidad en la carne de su rehén. El desgraciado no tuvo tiempo de gritar, tal vez ni siquiera de asustarse; Fred cerró su mandíbula y jaló con fuerza, desgarrando el cuello del gato. Mientras los girones de carne se desprendían despiadadamente de su antiguo propietario, la sangre empezó a saltar a chorros por todo el cuarto, empapando a Nick.

El zorro retrocedió asqueado, soltando su arma y limpiándose el rostro horrorizado. Un error fatal. Fred empujo a su compañero quien cayó de forma grotesca en el suelo, mientras saltaba ágilmente hacia Nick; su cuello trono de forma sonora, matándolo al instante. Judy alzó su pistola y disparó dos dardos tranquilizantes, ambos impactando en el brazo izquierdo de Fred, pero sin surtir efecto alguno. Fred estiró su mano derecha, de la cual salieron garras bastante afiladas, apuntando al rostro de Nick.

La reacción más rápida de Judy fue inhabilitar a su propio compañero. Arrojó su pistola al rostro de Nick, haciéndolo caer de espaldas justo a tiempo para esquivar el mortal ataque de Fred. El conejo choco contra la pared y trastabillo, para voltear a verla con rencor y enojo.

-Oh, rayos…- susurró el zorro arrastrándose lejos de Fred.

Fred los observaba, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y mostrando los dientes; su expresión era aún más feroz que las de cualquier animal infectado con Savage que hubieran visto hasta el momento. Fred se enderezó un poco y sonrió. Trago; y ellos sabían lo que acababa de tragar.

El conejo los observaba con detenimiento. Sabía que tenía la ventaja, porque Judy y Nick habían perdido sus armas, pero eran dos contra uno, y Judy ya lo había vencido en una ocasión. Judy lo observaba, con asco y terror, sintiendo como unas silenciosas lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, pero no era momento de derrumbarse.

-No me siento bien, zanahorias…- susurró Nick haciendo una arcada.

-No te derrumbes, Nick- pidió ella con preocupación.

Fred sonrió nuevamente. Se abalanzo nuevamente contra Nick, el más débil de los dos presentes; Judy corrió hacia su compañero y se tiró sobre él. Nuevamente lograron esquivar la embestida, pero en esta ocasión Fred saltó contra la cama y regreso rápidamente. Judy se arrastró y dio una certera patada en el rostro de Fred, pero este apenas si desvió su trayectoria: nunca espero atacarlos. El golpe lo hizo caer torpemente, pero no impidió que saliera del cuarto. Nick y Judy se pusieron de pie, horrorizados, viendo como Fred se alejaba. Las sirenas sonaban cerca, pero no llegarían a tiempo.

Salieron del cuarto y los recibió una cacofonía de gritos de terror. Rápidamente Judy localizó a Fred, a unos metros de distancia. Trepaba una pared de un saltó que debía ser imposible para un conejo de su estatura; cerca había dos hipopótamos gritando horrorizados. Corrió detrás de Fred.

-¡Judy!- gritó Nick siguiéndola- ¡Espera!

-¡No puedo perderlo, Nick!

-¡Judy!

No agregó nada más. Saltó sobre uno de los hipopótamos, golpeando su enorme cabeza y completando el impulso necesario para saltar la barda detrás de Fred. Llegó a un estacionamiento, donde pudo ver a Fred saltar sobre los autos estacionados. No llevaba ropa, ni tampoco nada en las manos, así que era poco probable que intentara escapar en uno de esos: si no lo perdía de vista, no podría escapar.

-Eres mío, desgraciado.

Judy atravesó el estacionamiento rápidamente, saltando sobre los autos al igual que Fred. El sonido atrajo la atención de Fred, quien volteó a verla. Esa segunda mirada no le gustó nada a Judy. La musculatura de Fred parecía superior a la ya exagerada que tenía unos segundos antes; su boca chorreaba saliva, combinada con la sangre de su última víctima, pero sus ojos fueron los que más le impactaron. Eran rojos todavía, pero reflejaban una furia incontrolable, un odio profundo y poderoso.

Dejó de verla e ingresó a la calle; Judy llegó pocos segundos después. Fred corrió hasta una tienda cercana, y empezó a trepar al tejado. Mirando alrededor, Judy se apresuró a tomarle la delantera. Una camioneta venia en sentido contrario, así que con suficiente fuerza y un cálculo aproximado…

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas contra la camioneta, saltó sobre un auto estacionado y después al vidrio de la camioneta. Uso el propio impulso de la camioneta y se redirigió contra Fred. Golpeó su espalda y ambos cayeron, destruyendo un puesto de fruta. Solo entonces los peatones se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y entraron en pánico corriendo por todos lados. Judy se levantó rápidamente, para ser recibida con un fuerte golpe en el vientre; rodo varios metros en el suelo, cayendo a media calle. Sofocada, levantó la mirada para ver a Fred correr hacia ella con su garra derecha en alto. Una garra de uñas muy largas.

-¡Judy!- gritó Fred furioso.

Judy alzó las manos cuando Fred saltó sobre ella, pero no llego a sentir el golpe. Nick tacleó a Fred, desviándolo de su objetivo original; el zorro cayó al suelo sin mucha gracia, pero recibió parte del impacto, mientras que Fred aterrizó en sus patas traseras, trastabillando unos pasos pero manteniéndose en pie y con un equilibrio más que envidiable. Adolorida, Judy corrió hasta su compañero, agarrándose el vientre. Trastabillo varias veces, pero no disminuyo su velocidad hasta caer de rodillas al lado de Nick.

-¡Nick!- gritó llegando al lado del zorro. Este se puso de pie tras tomar un poco de aire, y la ayudo a ella a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien…

-Los… los matare... –exclamó Fred.

A pesar de su declaración, el conejo ni siquiera los volteaba a ver, sino que miraba alrededor. Parecía desorientado y cansado. El sedante.

-¡No es inmune!- exclamó Judy comprendiendo- ¡Solo es más resistente! ¡¿Traes tu pistola?!

-No me dio tiempo, cariño- dijo Nick poniendo a Judy ligeramente tras de él.

-Los acabare… Bellwether…- susurró Fred agarrándose la cabeza-. Mi virus… es mejor…

Fred cayó de rodillas, mirando al suelo. Las sirenas se escucharon alrededor. Judy las busco y al ver una a lo lejos, hizo unas señas. Todo había terminado para Fred.

-¡Agente Hopps! ¡¿Dónde están?!- preguntó Bogo por la radio.

-A espaldas del club, avenida Darlington- dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Aun le costaba trabajo respirar-. Tenemos a Fred…

-Mi respuesta… es correcta…- susurró Fred mirando al suelo.

-Aléjate de ahí…- al escuchar la voz de Nick, Judy volteó su vista.

-… los sedantes hacen efectos, pero perdimos…

Un perro se acercó unos metros hasta Fred. Estaba tomando fotografías de manera concienzuda mientras los otros peatones seguían corriendo.

-¡Aléjate de ahí, pequeño imbécil!- gritó Nick acercándose unos pasos.

-… nuestras armas. Vengan…

Fred volteó a ver al perro, un adolescente a penas. Y sonrió.

-No…- susurró Judy arrojando su radio y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue demasiado tarde. El perro tomó otra foto y Fred se abalanzó sobre él; Nick corrió, pero era un caso perdido. Fred puso a su presa contra el suelo y atacó nuevamente el cuello. Esta vez la mordida no fue tan profunda; por el contrario, ataco con pequeñas mordidas, arrancando pedazos pequeños de carne que luego tragaba. Los gritos de agonía del animal si se dejaron escuchar en esta ocasión.

-¡Déjalo!- gritó Nick soltando un golpe.

Pero Fred fue más rápido y dio un firme gancho en el rostro de Nick; este retrocedió unos pasos, pero Fred no. Asesto un golpe, haciendo caer de rodillas a Nick; un segundo golpe en la nuca lo hizo caer del todo al suelo. No le presto mayor importancia, sino que volvió a su desquiciado ataque, sorbiendo la sangre de su víctima y comiendo su carne en pequeñas porciones. En pocos segundos paso de ser un conejo blanco a uno rojo; su color asemejaba el patrón del propio Nick, de una forma terrible y horrorosa. Judy alcanzó a Nick y lo ayudo a sentarse, pero este mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Nick!

-Judy…- el zorro abrió los ojos, pero se le veía notablemente desorientado.

Las patrullas llegaron hasta ellos. Una decena de policías bajaron rápidamente, llegando hasta ellos.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!- exclamó Bogo horrorizado.

-Fred Buddy, señor- respondió Judy abrazando al lesionado Nick de forma protectora.

Fred los volteó a ver y sonrió. Todos alzaron sus pistolas y dispararon, muchos disparos fueron acertados, pero no afectaron a Fred. El conejo, que ya tenía el aspecto y musculatura de un zorro, se levantó y corrió por las calles, perdiéndose entre callejuelas. Sus compañeros fueron tras él, pero Judy supo que era caso perdido, pues nadie era tan bueno en las persecuciones como ella.

-¡¿Fred Buddy?!- preguntó Bogo agachándose al lado de Judy- ¡¿El conejito?!

-Fred Buddy, el monstruo carmesí- dijo Nick con una sonrisa antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡¿Nick?!- gritó Judy tratando de hacer reaccionar a su compañero- ¡¿Nick?!

-¡Llévenlos al hospital, rápido!

* * *

-Eso no era el virus Savage- dijo Bogo sentándose con desgano en una silla.

Ahí estaban reunidos Judy, Nick, Bogo y Lora. Nick tenía la cabeza vendada, pero sus heridas habían sido más bien mínimas. Judy por su parte estaba aún mejor físicamente, pero su mente había recibido un nuevo y poderoso golpe. Su cordura amenazaba con abandonarla. Desde su encuentro con Fred, las manos de Judy no habían dejado de temblar.

-Vi un conejo devorar un gato- dijo Judy con mirada perdida- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

-Tenemos otro devorador, suelto, e indicios que conectan a Bellwether con Fred, que a su vez debe estar conectado con Lenard- dijo Lora paseando por la sala-. Pero nada de eso tiene sentido…

-Creo que es el punto del Savage- replicó Nick sonriendo-. No se trata de razonar, sino de perder el control…

Bogo volteó a ver a Nick y sonrió con amargura.

-¿Caos?- preguntó con un suspiro-. Odio admitirlo, pero suena terriblemente lógico.

-Fred no gana nada con todo esto- replicó Judy con convicción-. No tiene ningún sentido. Era exitoso, adinerado, influyente y atractivo…

Nick volteó a ver a Judy alzando una ceja. Judy se encogió de hombros.

-Es muy atractivo- replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros avergonzada- ¿Por qué abandonar todo eso para crear un virus que no le supone ningún beneficio?

-Y porque dejaría a Lenard suelto.

-Bueno, puede que lo de Lenard fuera un accidente- dijo Nick pensativo-. Puede que Lenard se infectara en una etapa final de pruebas, y simplemente nadie lo notara. Este virus parece funcionar de forma distinta…

-¡Fred no tiene un virus!- replicó Judy golpeando la mesa- ¡Ese bastardo se comió un gato! ¡Eso no lo puede hacer un virus!

-Concuerdo con la princesa- dijo Lora recargándose contra una pared y cruzando sus brazos.

Si bien Lora no había estado presente, le habían mostrado ya los videos de las calles de Zootopia. Habían perdido de vista a Fred en las alcantarillas, así que su utilidad se había limitado a tener una grabación de los eventos.

-Creo que deberíamos separar a Fred del virus Savage, no pueden estar conectados- dijo Lora con severidad-. Separarlo también de Lenard y continuar con nuestro caso.

-¡¿Y dejarlo escapar?!- gritó Judy exaltada- ¡Mato dos ciudadanos frente a nosotros!

-¡La federación controla el caso de Fred!- replicó Lora alzando un dedo-. Una sola orden de ellos y todos estaremos en la cárcel de seis meses a dos años, por obstrucción de la justicia.

-¡Nosotros somos la justicia!- dijo Judy con mirada amenazadora.

-¡¿Justicia o venganza, Judy?!- preguntó Lora encarando a la policía-. Porque desde que llegamos nos has parado de temblar de rabia…

-Soy la única que puede detenerlo- replicó Judy con acidez.

-Y también fallaste…

Las dos hembras se atravesaron con la mirada. Nick se aclaró la garganta e interrumpió la incómoda escena.

-Linda, no es que no aprecie tu escultural presencia- dijo Nick sonriendo; Judy le dio un golpe en las costillas, pero Nick continuo-. Pero los policías de verdad estamos trabajando; no sé porque estás aquí.

-Estoy aquí porque Lenard va a presentar su declaración- dijo Lora con desgano-. Y debo escoger a cual de ustedes tres llevarme.

-Yo lo hare- dijo Judy con firmeza-. Soy la encargada del caso.

-Lo siento Princesa Flama- replicó Lora con tono neutral-. Mientras estés ardiendo, no le darás la cara a Lenard Hienz…

Judy fulminó a Lora con la mirada, pero Nick la tomó de la mano. Ella volteó a verlo y su furia se desvaneció.

-La abogada del diablo tiene razón, Judy- declaró Nick con delicadeza-. Estas… demasiado alterada. Creo que yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto.

-Yo… yo debería hacerme cargo- dijo Judy con muy poca convicción.

-Puedes estar presente, tras el cristal- dijo Bogo cruzado de brazos-. Y podríamos…

La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, a través de la cual entraron los agentes Fox y Krystal. La hembra mantuvo un gesto neutral, pero Fox estaba colérico.

-¿Qué significa esto, Bogo?- dijo Fox estampando una carpeta en el escritorio frente al jefe de la policía de Zootopia.

-Es una carpeta, Fox. Sirve para guardar documentos y…

-No juegues conmigo- dijo Fox entrecerrando los ojos. Volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba Judy y se enderezo-. Agente Hopps ¿Se le informo acerca de la transferencia del caso de Fred Buddy a la Agencia de Investigación para la Seguridad Publica?

-Y-yo…- tartamudeó Judy agachando las orejas.

-¡No respondas, dulce princesa!- dijo Lora interponiéndose entre ambos-. Si tienes algunos problemas, Fox, creo que deberías dejarlo para asuntos internos…

-Lora Alpha- exclamó Fox con una sonrisa; al parecer, ver a la hembra lo hizo recuperar un poco la compostura-. Tenía tiempo sin verte… desde aquella noche loca.

-Todos cometemos errores, Fox- dijo ella sonriendo con frialdad-. Pero no todos los errores son delitos.

-Obstrucción de la justicia si lo es. Uno muy grave- dijo Krystal entrando a la conversación.

-No hemos obstruido a la justicia, agentes- replicó Bogo poniéndose de pie-. Ustedes, por otro lado, no tienen derecho a irrumpir en mi sala de juntas.

Bogo se puso a un lado de Lora, cruzando los brazos. Entre ambos hicieron una barrera perfecta frente a Judy, que permanecía sentada y nerviosa, viendo de reojo a Fox. Fox retrocedió dos pasos y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

-No estas entendiendo en lo que te metes, Bogo- dijo Fox entrecerrando los ojos-. Fred Buddy no es un sujeto común…

-Me temo que está malinterpretando las cosas, agente Fox- dijo Nick poniéndose de pie-. Nosotros simplemente acudimos al lugar siguiendo una pista de un caso nuestro, donde casualmente estaba presente un sospechoso de tal magnitud como Fred Buddy.

Fox volteó a ver a Nick, y después a Judy Hopps, quien sonrió nerviosa.

-Fred Buddy escapó y mató a dos animales en su huida- dijo Fox dándose media vuelta- ¿Cuántos muertos ocupan antes de rendirse?

Las palabras de Fox fueron un tremendo golpe a la moral de Judy, que guardó silencio y agachó la mirada. Ambos agentes salieron del salón y cerraron la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Y esos locos que les pasa?- exclamó Lora furiosa- ¡Nosotros como íbamos a saber de lo que pasaría con Fred Buddy!

Bogo guardó silencio unos segundos. Tomó asiento en su lugar y dio un suspiro. Todos sintieron como si las palabras de Lora hubieran dado en el clavo: Bogo sabia a lo que se enfrentaban.

-Chicos, hay algo que debo decirles…- dijo el jefe pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa, Bogo?- inquirió Lora volteando a ver a Bogo.

-Judy… esto es en parte mi culpa- dijo Bogo agachando la mirada-. Debí haberles advertido…

-¿Advertirnos de que?- preguntó Judy preocupada.

-Fred no es un simple traficante…- Judy y Nick intercambiaron una mirada, pues ellos ya lo sabían; el jefe Bogo continuo-. Y también está más lejos de ser un asesino…

-¿Qué tan más lejos?- inquirió Nick tragando saliva.

-¿Han escuchado hablar de la palabra "bioterrorista"?

-No…

-Entonces siéntense- dijo Bogo recargándose en su silla-. Es una larga historia…

* * *

-Nombre completo, por favor- dijo Nick.

Nick Wilde y Frank Duddles estaban vestidos con trajes amarillos contra peligros biológicos. Lenard Hienz no; estaba esposado con cadenas gruesas al suelo, que sostenían sus muñecas, cuello, piernas y cintura. Frank estaba sentado del lado de Lenard, con las manos entrelazadas. Nick estaba enfrente.

-Soy Lenard Hienz- dijo el macho sonriendo.

-Lenard Hienz, se le ha encontrado devorando a un ciudadano. Un cerdo de nombre Porquisimo Chancho- dijo Nick con tranquilidad- ¿Qué tiene que declarar al respecto?

-Devore a Chancho porque Chancho quería ser devorado- dijo Lenard sonriendo, mostrando sus enormes dientes-. Era parte de nuestro juego.

-¿A qué juego se refiere?

-Juegos de rol. Los hacíamos con frecuencia, y puedo demostrarlo con fotos y videos…

Detrás del espejo, Judy, Bogo y Lora observaban.

-Que lo haya conocido no significa que no esté infectado- dijo Bogo con convicción.

-La pregunta es porque ese maldito loco prefiere ser transferido a una cárcel o a un psiquiátrico antes que mantenerse en cuarentena- dijo Lora pensativa.

-La respuesta es obvia: quiere infectarnos.

Nick continuó el interrogatorio del otro lado del cristal.

-¿Era consciente el señor Chancho que este "juego" terminaría con su muerte y… consumo?

-Por supuesto.

-No me parece un juego muy divertido- dijo Nick con acidez.

-No tiene por qué entenderlo, señor Wilde- replicó Lenard ampliando su sonrisa-. Es usted demasiado inexperto…

-Este supuesto "juego"…

-Juego de común acuerdo, señor Wilde- recalcó Frank-. Repítelo, Lenard. Sin supuestos.

-Fue un juego de común acuerdo- asintió Lenard sin borrar su sonrisa cínica del rostro.

-Bien, el juego ¿Cómo mato al señor Porquisimo Chancho?

-Yo no le mate- dijo Lenard con tranquilidad-. Porquisimo Chancho se suicidó…

Lora golpeó el escritorio, furiosa. Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas y se giró. Bogo y Judy intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Lora?- llamó Bogo con preocupación.

-Me lo temía…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Judy confundida.

-Él desgraciado no va a admitir el asesinato- dijo Lora molesta-. Si demuestra la relación con Chancho, las pruebas están demasiado deterioradas… ¡Porque el bastardo se las comió!

-¡¿Qué pasa si se demuestra la relación?!- preguntó Bogo golpeando la mesa. Lora recupero la compostura.

-Todas las pruebas que tenemos son circunstanciales, Bogo- dijo Lora acomodando su cabello.

-¡Lo encontraron devorando a Chancho!- replicó Judy incrédula.

-Lo encontraron devorando un cuerpo, bastante deteriorado- aclaró Lora de mal humor-. No hay pruebas del asesinato…

-¡¿Y devorar el cuerpo?!- preguntó Judy sorprendida- ¡No es eso un delito!

-Es. Un. Cuerpo. Muerto- dijo Lora recalcando cada una de las palabras-. Si Chancho se suicidó, y dio permiso a Lenard Hienz de disponer del mismo a complacencia, tenemos un vacío legal bastante problemático al que enfrentarnos…

-¿Puede demostrar el consentimiento?- inquirió Bogo mirando a Lenard sonreír.

-Si. No. Qué más da- dijo Lora desesperada- ¿No te das cuenta, Bogo? Frank no quiere a su cliente en un psiquiátrico ni menos en la cárcel. Lo quiere libre… Las pruebas las presentarían en juicio, y eso no importa. Si este bastardo malnacido convence al juez de que no está infectado…

-Toda zootopia esta pérdida…- dijo Bogo recordando lo rápido y mortífero que era la cepa del virus. Después recordó a Fred, y se preguntó cuál cepa era exactamente la que tendría Lenard.

Lenard sonreía a medida que seguía dando su declaración.

-… y yo empecé por el cuello. Una parte especialmente blanda en mi amigo Chancho; cuando teníamos sexo, lo tomaba del cuello y…

Lora alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué acaba de decir ese enfermo?- exclamó Lora sonriendo-. Además de todo, era un interespecie… Bastardo enfermo…

Judy agachó la cabeza, asustada y ofendida. Miró de reojo a Lenard, que se relamió mientras continuaba su declaración. Un loco psicópata, un enfermo mental ¿Un infectado? Un interespecie. Las relaciones eran por normal general entre sujetos de la misma especie; un poco mal vistas, pero no rechazadas del todo, eran las relaciones inter razas, donde osos grizzli y osos polares, por ejemplo, se relacionaban; estos no tenían problemas con la procreación. El siguiente nivel ya era bastante mal visto, pero no del todo rechazado y eran las relaciones inter familias, donde sujetos de la misma familia se relacionaban: zorros con lobos, siendo ambos de la familia Canidos. Se consideraba que esas relaciones eran meramente de "perversiones" sexuales, pues ya eran incapaces de procrear. El último nivel eran los interespecie, cualquier relación que fuera entre sujetos de diferentes familias genéticas. El tabú. Como por ejemplo una hiena y un cerdo.

-Cada vez se pone peor- dijo Lora con desgano.

-Las relaciones interespecie no son delitos- dijo Bogo sin entender.

-No es eso, Bogo- replicó ella-. Si demuestra la relación, anterior a la "infección", demostrara que está sano… Sus acciones son parte de su comportamiento normal, no como consecuencia del Savage. Y que tiene derecho a salir bajo fianza, porque no está infectado.

-¿Y lo está?- preguntó Judy confundida-. Si, está relacionado con Fred; si, devoro un animal. Pero ni siquiera estamos seguros que este infectado… podría… podría ser solo un simple loco.

-¿Qué opinas, Lora?- preguntó Bogo frotando sus manos-. He escondido el caso de la federación, porque pensé que estaba relacionado con Fred. Eso ya es suficientemente malo… pero este desgraciado parece simplemente un loco. El mayor y más enfermo loco que hayamos visto, pero no un infectado.

-¿Tengo que recordarte a otro sujeto que comió a dos animales frente a ustedes?- exclamó Lora sentándose sobre el escritorio. Se quitó el saco, acalorada; eso puso aún más incomoda a Judy, al mostrar unos enormes atributos-. Ellos son pacientes cero, Bogo, es obvio. Tienes que verlos como reclutadores: más fuertes, listos y peligrosos, cuya finalidad es transmitir el virus.

-No sé de Lenard, pero lo de Fred no puede ser un virus- replicó Judy cruzando los brazos, volteando a ver a Lenard que soltó una carcajada mientras describía algo sobre "esa última vez fue genial, lástima que él no lo disfruto…"

Nick dio una arcada, pero no vomito. Era mala idea hacerlo dentro de su traje. Lenard volvió a relamerse y sonreír. Frank, a su lado, mantenía cara de póker pero se le veía sudoroso y pálido.

-El bocazas lo está haciendo maravillas- comentó Lora sacando un cigarrillo-. Tiene el don.

-Todos mis policías tienen uno u otro don- volteó a ver a Judy-. Algunos más de uno.

Ella sonrió con timidez. Alguien golpeó la puerta; Bogo abrió rápidamente y recibió un sobre, sin ninguna explicación adicional. Lo leyó brevemente y lo entregó a Lora, quien lo abrió al verlo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Bogo.

-Es el examen de toxina de los restos de Porquisimo Chancho- dijo Lora sonriendo mientras leía los resultados-. El forense tardara mucho para determinar la causa de muerte…

-Ya lo sabias- dijo Bogo sorprendido-. Sabías que al alegar lo del común acuerdo, iba a declarar el suicidio de Chancho…

-Era un movimiento posible, y prefiero ser precavida- dijo ella sonriendo-. Por eso encargue el examen desde ayer. También sabía que les entrarían dudas al respecto, por eso encargue el examen toxicológico que saldría más rápido.

-¿Toxinas a un cadáver?- preguntó Bogo confundido- ¿De qué sirve eso?

-Tengo contactos en la AISP, y me informaron de un nuevo examen disponible- dijo ella entregando la hoja a Judy-. Un examen que determina la existencia de una enzima única presente en los "aulladores"; estas enzimas no son el único ingrediente, pero no están presentes en ninguna otra planta, por lo que sin llegar a ser el ingrediente activo, son identificables al cien por ciento de todos modos.

Judy leyó la hoja. Tras muchos porcentajes incomprensibles y palabras desconocidas, al pie de página venían recuadros más digeribles. Uno de ellos decía "porcentaje de Savage en la sangre: 85%"

-¿Porquisimo estaba infectado?

-No seas tonta, querida- dijo Lora riendo-. Ahora que Lenard ha pedido a su abogado, y uno bastante imbécil, ya no podemos examinarlo sin una orden de la corte. Por eso debieron llamarme desde el principio…

Bogo se encogió de hombros.

-El cuerpo de Porquisimo Chancho aún tiene rastros de la saliva de Lenard- dijo Lora sonriendo-. Eso nos confirma que Lenard tiene alguna cepa del Savage, aunque la coincidencia es del 85% respecto al original, con más del 30% es suficiente para confirma la acción esporádica del virus…

Lenard soltó una carcajada cuando su abogado se agacho y vómito, dentro de su propio traje. Judy observó a Lenard con asco y terror. Un infectado más. Un paciente cero. Un bioterrorista. Lenard soltó una carcajada mientras Nick ayudaba a Frank Duddles a salir de la habitación. Se lamió una mano y se volvió a carcajear frenéticamente. Duró así cerca de veinte minutos.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Fred Buddy. El bastardo volvió.

En teoría, esta presentación era para el capítulo anterior, pero mi corazón se rompió ante los acontecimientos del capítulo 05 y no me atreví a dejar a Judy así. Así que pospuse un capitulo los eventos que estaban planeados, además que por lo mismo, tuve que reescribir las "interacciones" ya que pasamos del flirteo anterior a la confirmación de la relación, por lo que los diálogos y algunas descripciones no quedaban bien. Pero este capítulo ya estaba terminado desde hace días xD

De antemano diré que no soy del todo experto con el género policiaco, así que trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude. La idea del fic nunca ha sido meterme en "trámites legales", "leyes" o "procesos judiciales". Como de antemano dije, el universo del fic es uno "perfectamente" civilizado, por lo que existen vacíos legales y criterios dudosos que hacen difícil dar seguimiento al caso de Lenard Hienz. No quiero presentar un juicio y una condena.

Lenard es un personaje importante para el fic, pero no entrare mucho en detalles respecto al asunto, ya que el trabajo de Judy y Nick no es el de la fiscalía, y el fic tampoco se trata de ganar un juicio. Así pues, disculpen si algunas cosas no "concuerdan" con la realidad, o son contradictorios, pero lo cierto es que como dije, el universo del fic se presta para ello, además de que la idea es desarrollar el romance… no las leyes de zootopia.

Fue un capitulo ágil, interesante y revelador. Confió en que los deje bastante enganchados para la próxima actualización.

No olviden dejar otro comentario, dudas, sugerencias, teorías o ideas!

Por cierto, se agregan las fechas en todos los capítulos como referencia para que no se pierdan entre lo que sucede un día y lo que sucede otro día. De ahora en adelanto todos incluirán eso. Los extras pasan a ser "oficiales" de cada capítulo, para representar eventos que cronológicamente no son directos (de otros días, meses, años) o que rompían la atmosfera del fic (como el de este capítulo). En un futuro, abordaran distintos personajes además de Judy y Nick.

Y ya por último, les recuerdo mi cuenta de Deviant art. Bajo el nombre Tepomaster (lo dejare en link en mi perfil). He empezado a publicar los diseños de los personajes, aunque Judy aún no tiene diseño oficial en el fic (no me decido en uno de tantos xD). Pueden pasar a verlos, donde también podrán ver el diseño de Fred, Lora y Vicky próximamente. Saludos.

Cambio las actualizaciones a semanales (si, bajando el ritmo a pesar de lo rápido que se ha hecho hasta ahora), porque dedicare parte de mi tiempo libre también a hacer los bocetos de los personajes y otras cosas pendientes.

Saludos!

* * *

 **(Extra)**

Judy fue la última en bajar… porque no se sentía con la valentía para encarar a Vicky. Vistió su ropa sucia del día anterior, porque ni de chiste bajaría con la camisa de Nick a modo de vestido; bajo las escaleras y encontró a los dos hermanos abrazándose. Nick acariciaba el pelo de su hermana, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión bastante tranquila. De cierta forma, se sintió incomoda de interrumpir la escena, así que se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta.

Cuando se separaron, fue Vicky la primera en notar su presencia. La saludo con un gesto.

-Buenos días, Judy- dijo Vicky sonriendo- ¿Te importa si te tuteo?

-No, para nada- dijo ella nerviosa-. Insisto en que no seamos muy distantes…

-Buenos días, Judy- dijo Nick dando un beso en la frente a Judy.

Ella se avergonzó ante el acto, y se avergonzó aún más cuando vio que Vicky los observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomando asiento en la mesa. Judy ignoro educadamente la mirada y tomó su propio asiento. Nick estaba cocinando, así que volvió a su trabajo en la cocina; en realidad era bastante raro encontrarlo cocinando, pero seguramente tenía el aliciente de la visita de su hermana.

-Así que… eres la compañera de Nicky- dijo Vicky sirviendo un vaso de jugo a Judy.

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo-. Si, somos compañeros y amigos… Nick fue el primer animal que conocí en zootopia… bueno, el primer amigo que tuve, me refiero…

-También… parecen tener una diferencia de edad- comentó Vicky tomando un trago a su jugo.

-Yo… tengo veinticinco años- dijo ella agachando la mirada.

-Vicky…- reprochó Nick dándose la vuelta.

Sirvió tres platos con waffles.

-No quise ser grosera- dijo ella volteando a ver a Nick-. En serio. Yo me alegro por ti, Nicky…

-¿Qué hay de ti, sigues soltera?

-Si…- dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas casado sin avisarme- comentó Nick dando una mordida a su desayuno-. Eso me hubiera roto el corazón.

Judy sirvió miel a sus waffles y empezó a comer, relajándose un poco.

-¿De que trabajas tú, Vicky?- preguntó Judy.

-Soy diseñadora. De autos- dijo ella sonriendo-. Hago los modelos de acuerdo a las necesidades de nuestros clientes.

-Vaya, suena complicado- comentó Judy.

-Lo es. Necesitas una carrera para trabajar de esto- dijo Vicky sonriendo a Nick-. Yo tuve la mía gracias a Nick.

Nick sonrió.

-Supongo que pasaron una noche "intensa"- dijo Vicky dando una mordida a sus waffles.

Nick expulso su jugo por nariz, empezando a toser; Judy dejo caer su tenedor a medio camino. Su cara se volvió insanamente roja al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. Los ojos de ella hicieron contactos con los de Nick, lo cual no hizo sino empeorar la situación de ambos, que se giraron avergonzados.

-Esperen…- dijo Vicky confundida- ¿Era en serio eso de que llevaban media hora juntos?

-Ya son ocho horas- comentó Judy sonriendo, pero sin alzar la mirada.

-Vicky…- Nick seguía tosiendo, pero volteó a ver a su hermana, molesto y sonrojado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Vicky divertida- ¡¿Dos vírgenes?!

-¡Vicky!- gritó Nick molesto, pero desviando la mirada.

-¡Que lindos!- dijo ella divertida-. Eso… eso solo puede ser un amor sincero.

Judy se encogió de hombros, avergonzada por los comentarios de Vicky.

-Yo… puedo ser una verdadera idiota- dijo Vicky arrepentida de su actitud-. Lo siento, es de familia…

-¡Vicky!

-¡¿Qué?!- replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Los dos sabemos que lo es…

Nick tapo el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado. Judy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Tomen todo con calma, chicos- dijo ella poniéndose de pie-. Tendremos otra ocasión de vernos.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Judy sorprendida.

-No estaba en mis planes quedarme a dormir, tuve que esperar a Nick y… bueno, tengo trabajo por hacer.

Judy recordó que de hecho habían ido con Míster Big fuera del horario regular, además del "incidente" posterior. Vicky había tenido que estar fuera de la casa de Nick, esperando por un par de horas. De cierta forma se sintió un poco más.

-Y Nick… Judy…- Vicky espero unos segundos, pensando las palabras con detenimiento-. No se rindan…

-¿Qué?

-Hacen una hermosa pareja- dijo ella dando un abrazo a su hermano-. Suerte.

-Cuídate- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Igual- después volteó a ver a Judy-. Fue un placer, Judy.

-Igualmente, Vicky.

La zorra salió y se despidió, mientras Nick se despedía.

-Mi uniforme esta en mi casa- declaró Judy observando su celular-. Mejor que aprietes el paso.

-Solo si… me das otro de esos maravillosos besos- dijo Nick sonriendo.

Judy desvió los ojos, fingiendo pensarlo. Tomó a Nick de la playera y lo jaló mientras seguía desprevenido; tomándolo de la nuca, le plantó un beso apasionado, aunque breve. Eso no impidió que se sonrojara, tampoco que se sonrojara Nick, que no obstante sonreía satisfecho.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esa forma tan agresiva de besar.

-No soy agresiva- replicó ella riéndose-. Solo… solo que estas un poco alto.

-Eres una lindura.

-Vámonos, bocazas. Tenemos un duro día por delante.

-Claro, Dulce Princesa.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, y volvieron besarse. Uno y ya… otro y ya… el ultimo y ya…

 **Fin Capitulo 07**


	8. 08- Complicado y Aturdido

**FAQS**

 **Que comen los animales de Zootopia? No comen carne?**

Bueno, esto queda bastante claro en la película misma, pero aun así lo reiterare: no comen carne. No importa si eres depredador o presa, en zootopia todos acostumbran comer alimentos vegetariano y productos sintéticos, pero de ninguna forma carne. Nunca.

 **Nick tiene 33 años y es virgen?**

Bien, aquí me topo con un problema. Como dije, al salir de la sala de cine, zootopia me encanto, pero sentí demasiados cabos sueltos y el que más me molesto fue la relación no concluida de Nick y Judy, que sin embargo se la pasan coqueteando toda la película… Bien, pues diseñe la historia y todo, en más o menos cinco días. Una semana después vi por segunda vez la película donde confirme que Nick tenía… 32 años. En mi historia original, Nick tendría 28 años; no iba a cambiar nada de la historia solo por un error en las edades, así que aunque suene "raro", si, Nick es virgen.

Quiero que la pareja sea inexperta, insegura e inocente. Por lo que, sin importar nada, mantendré eso: Nick es virgen, y Judy también.

* * *

 **08- Complicado y Aturdido**

 **(Lunes 05 de Febrero)**

Nick se mantuvo sentado en la banca, sin camisa y mirando el suelo; su mirada estaba perdida, y sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de una sola cosa: la declaración de Lenard Hienz. Infectado o no, quedaba bastante claro que el desgraciado ya estaba bastante tocado antes de devorar al pobre cerdo. Lo peor de todo es que la declaración parecía totalmente honesta en su cruda y horrenda realidad. Lenard tenía la misma lengua ágil que Nick, y la había utilizado para describir su asquerosa y escandalosa vida.

Supuestamente los zorros llevaban bien esa clase de asuntos; la mayoría del personal de la federación consistía en zorros, perros y lobos: canidos. Pero sabía que en su caso no era lo mismo; siempre se había considerado un tipo rudo, pero los acontecimientos del día le habían dejado bastante claro que no era de piedra. De hecho, había sido bastante inútil comparándose con Judy… si dos Judy hubieran estado frente a Fred, seguramente ese desgraciado estaría encerrado… y no habría funerales al día siguiente.

Unos brazos lo envolvieron desde la espalda, apretándolo con fuerza pero de forma cariñosa. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba ese conocido brazo con su mano derecha. Sintió el cuerpo de ella, recargándose contra su espalda, transmitiendo su calor como en aquella ocasión que quedaran encerrados... aunque las circunstancias eran distintas. Muy distintas.

-Es el baño de los exploradores- susurró Nick con diversión-. Las reparte multas tienen su propio baño...

-Como reparte multas, se exactamente dónde estacionarme.

-Si al parquímetro se le acaba el tiempo, nos pondrán una multa.

-Cerré la puerta, nadie va a entrar- replicó Judy riendo.

-¿Y si un explorador necesita un arbusto?

-Este arbusto esta fuera de servicio. Que busque otro...

Nick soltó una carcajada.

-Lo hiciste muy bien...- comentó Judy, sin soltarlo.

-No creo que este hecho para homicidios- dijo Nick-. Los dos que mató Fred y lo de Lenard... no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

-Fred es un bioterrorista, Nick- replicó ella-. Uno de ellos aparece cada tres años, y la mayoría no llegan tan lejos.

-No quiero esperar tres años para atraparlo.

-No esperaremos tanto, torpe...

Judy soltó a Nick y se sentó a un lado de él. Como era de esperar, aun llevaba su uniforme policiaco; le sonrió con dulzura, como si el evento de Lenard no hubiera sucedido. Tal vez esa era su intención, y en realidad lo logró. Nick le sonrió de vuelta, con su característica expresión seductora.

-Tardaste mucho, me preocupe un poco...- comentó Judy.

-Estaba pensando en... tomar un baño, para despejar la cabeza.

-Tengo una idea- dijo ella poniéndose de pie sobre la banca; a pesar de ser más baja que Nick por varios centímetros, esto hizo que quedaran más arriba de Nick, así que se inclinó hacia él-. Yo despejo tu cabeza ahora... y en casa nos bañamos juntos...

Sin esperar respuesta, Judy dio un beso al zorro, que no le molesto en lo absoluto responderlo; la pequeña lengua de Judy busca la suya, y él no era quien para negársela. Judy puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo besó frenéticamente, respirando agitadamente; él la tomó de la nuca con una mano, mientras con la otra rodeaba su cintura. Se separó ligeramente de sus labios para recorrer su cuello, olfateándola; ella alzó la cabeza, dispuesta a permitir a Nick dejar hacer lo que quisiera a sus anchas. El zorro se puso de pie y atacó nuevamente los labios de su amada, deslizando su mano desde la nuca de ella, recorriendo su espalda, hasta su rabo. Lo tomó con su mano.

-Los conejos nunca me dejan agarrar sus rabos- comentó mientras besaba su cuello.

-No es algo que dejes que cualquiera agarre…- respondió ella, sin abrir los ojos; jadeaba entrecortadamente, acariciando el pelaje desnudo de Nick.

Acaricio suavemente el rabo de ella, besando sus labios con pasión; era especialmente débil ante las cosas suaves y esponjosas. Se separó de ella brevemente, para notarla sonrojada, con los ojos entreabiertos y sonriente. La visión fue demasiado espectacular para el zorro, que sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba al estímulo visual. Y eso le dio mucho miedo. Judy se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, pero él se separó brevemente.

-No... No deberíamos- dijo él nervioso.

-¿Porque no?

-Estamos en el trabajo aun...

-¿Entonces en mi casa o en la tuya?- preguntó ella riendo de forma picara.

-En tu casa nunca- advirtió Nick riendo.

-Yo también odio mi casa- dijo ella acariciando el pecho de Nick-. Me gusta más... tu casa...

-Mi casa es muy grande, sabes?- dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros-. Al menos lo suficiente para una pareja...

-No seas tan bocazas si no estás dispuesto a cumplir- replicó ella alzando sus orejas-. No me gustan los embusteros.

-Eso es una mentira: yo te encanto...

Nick tomó a Judy de la cintura y la levantó en un abrazo. Ella soltó una carcajada, dándole golpecitos en los hombros para que la bajara.

-¡Nick!

-No te pongas agresiva- dijo Nick bajándola con delicadeza, nuevamente sobre la banca-. Estoy un poco sensible...

-Yo estoy muy sensible...- rio ella con picardía.

Lo besó nuevamente, pequeños besos apasionados, uno seguido de otro; se quitó el chaleco con un movimiento rápido. Nick se dejó llevar nuevamente, recorriendo con sus manos el rostro de Judy; pero los besos de ella se volvieron demasiado intensos. Tomó al zorro de la nuca y alargó los besos, siendo ahora ella quien se desvió de sus labios para besarlo en el cuello, apretando su cuerpo contra él. Nick se dejó llevar; nunca había visto ese lado "salvaje" de Judy, y resultaba interesante.

-¿Quién cerro el baño?- dijo una voz al otro lado.

-Ups…- dijo Nick volteando a la puerta. Judy, que seguía recargada contra él, palideció.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- preguntó ella asustada, mirando a Nick.

-¿Qué hare yo? Nada. Yo soy un explorador- replicó Nick sonriendo-. La levanta multas es quien debe preocuparse…

-¡Nick!- exclamó ella aterrada.

-Me vas a deber una, Zanahorias- dijo Nick con un suspiró.

-Traigan las llaves, necesito entrar al baño- dijo la voz del otro lado.

Nick miró alrededor, pensando un plan. No le costó mucho trabajo idear uno, en realidad. Nick tenía una bolsa deportiva, la cual usaba para transporta su ropa sucia cada vez que descansaba. Vació el contenido de su bolsa en su locker, y lo abrió, haciéndole una seña a Judy. Ella agacho las orejas y se encorvo, con expresión decepcionada.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó ella con pesar.

-¡Aquí está la llave!

Judy soltó un suspiró.

* * *

-Necesito entrar… abre ya.

Nick abrió la puerta y salió del vestuario. Frente a él se encontraban los agentes McCuerno y Trompiades, con Garraza unos metros más atrás, alzando una llave. Nick cargaba su bolsa deportiva a la espalda, aunque parecía bastante vacía para que la cargara de ese modo. Vestía su uniforme completo de la policía, con tono y un sombrero algo torcido en su cabeza. McCuerno entró haciendo a un lado a Nick, y lo golpeó en la espalda de forma despectiva, impactando la bolsa de equipaje. Nick pareció gemir, aunque su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo. Sonrió a los otros dos agentes.

-Nick…

-Lo siento, yo… vomite- dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros-. Quería limpiar antes que nadie entrara…

-A veces eres muy raro, Nick- dijo Trompiades encogiéndose de hombros y retirándose.

Garraza lo observó unos segundos y se encogió de hombros, guardando la llave en su camisa.

-Cuídate Nick, no es bueno estar vomitando- dijo Garraza con tono sagaz-. La comida es sagrada!

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta- dijo Nick riendo nervioso-. Tengo que irme…

Nick salió corriendo dejando a un confundido Garraza atrás.

-Oye, Garraza- McCuerno salió del baño y arrojó un chaleco al oficial, que lo atrapó en el aire-. Dile a Nick que guarde sus fetiches. Estaba tirado en el suelo…

-¿Fetiches?

-Creo que es de Judy- dijo McCuerno encogiéndose de hombros-. Esos dos siempre han sido… raros…

-¡Jajá! ¡No digas tonterías!- se burló Garraza-. Judy no es esa clase de pervertida…

-Nick podría serlo. Es un zorro- dijo el oficial alejándose.

* * *

Judy estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos; dado que había tenido que salir de la comisaria dentro de la bolsa de Nick, era el zorro quien conducía la patrulla. Nick la miraba de reojo, entre divertido y preocupado.

-No fui yo quien te dijo que entraras al baño…- comentó Nick a manera de disculpa.

-Pudiste idear una salida más honrosa.

-No trabajo bien bajo presión.

-Tonto zorro…- replicó ella desviando la mirada.

No pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada, aunque eso no mejoraría su situación.

-Oye…- Nick volteó a ver a su compañera- ¿Y tú chaleco?

Judy palideció al escuchar la pregunta. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Lo deje en los vestidores…

-Oh…- Nick se encogió de hombros-. Seguramente el intendente lo guardara.

-Soy la única de tamaño extra chico- dijo ella recargándose contra el respaldo pero sin descubrirse el rostro.

-Es solo un chaleco, a nadie le va a importar- dijo Nick con ligereza.

Judy soltó un suspiro y volteó a ver la calle por la ventana. Nick la miró de reojo, sintiéndose un poco raro con la situación.

-¿Quisieras un helado?- preguntó Nick sonriendo.

Judy volteó a ver a Nick con una sonrisa.

-Te conocí en una heladería.

-Bien, vamos por ese helado.

* * *

-Hasta… hasta mañana…- dijo Judy agachando la mirada.

Estacionó la patrulla frente a la casa de Nick, quien miraba por la ventana pensativo.

-Fue… fue lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida- dijo Nick.

-Nick.

-Ahora entiendo lo terrible que Fred Buddy es- dijo mirando a Judy-. Y estoy más seguro que nunca de que debemos detenerlo a cualquier costo.

Judy desvió la mirada. Lo cierto es que el segundo encuentro con Fred si que la había afectado; nuevamente había sido inútil para detener a Fred, e incluso había presenciado la muerte directa de dos ciudadanos. Dos ciudadanos que posiblemente no hubieran muerto de haberse quedado al margen del caso de Fred Buddy.

Las lágrimas de frustración empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, mientras Nick la observaba en silencio. El zorro desvió la mirada.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos…

-No fue suficiente- replicó ella.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos esperábamos…- Nick suspiró-. No debimos suponer nada sobre Fred Buddy, pero que sucedió era difícil de predecir.

-Ya sabía que era un loco, y que era muy fuerte- dijo Judy agachando la cabeza deprimida-. Yo lo sentí en carne propia…

-No lo fuimos buscando- aclaró el zorro-. Somos incapaces de dañarlo. Nuestras armas no funcionan con ese bastardo.

-Mayor razón para habernos retirado.

-Fue mi culpa…- dijo Nick furioso-. No pude ser de ayuda, incluso solté mi arma al encontrarme con las atrocidades de ese bastardo…

-Nick, tu salvaste mi vida…- replicó Judy.

-Y tú la mía- dijo él sonriendo.

Judy parpadeó, pero tras unos segundos entendió todo y sonrió. Pudieron haberse reportado cuatro muertes ese día, y solo se reportaron dos; no era especialmente alentador, pero serviría por lo pronto. No era una derrota completa.

-Es una treta, tesoro- dijo Nick besando su mejilla húmeda-. Y tú caíste.

Judy no dijo nada, pero abrazó a Nick con fuerza.

-Tengo miedo…- susurró ella apretándolo con fuerza-. Tengo miedo de Fred Buddy, pero tengo más miedo de no detenerlo…

-Puede que no seamos nosotros, toda la AISP lo está buscando- aclaró Nick acariciando sus orejas-. Pero no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, zanahorias.

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de detenerlo… algo que sirva- comentó ella con un suspiro-. Algo que nos dé una ventaja.

-Ya veremos eso, Judy.

Judy se separó de Nick y lo beso en los labios. Fue un beso breve y rápido, porque estaban en la calle… no querían ser vistos. Nick abrió la puerta pero se detuvo unos segundos a pensar y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Judy… sabes que- Nick se rascó la cabeza-. En mi casa… siempre tendrás el lado izquierdo de mi cama… excepto que quieras el derecho y no te importe dar la vuelta para ir al baño… bueno… me refiero a que…

-¿Así que por eso me dejas el lado izquierdo?

-Siempre he pensado que a una mujer no le gusta que nadie se dé cuenta…- Nick se encogió de hombros avergonzado-. Tú sabes… cuando va al baño.

-Yo también tengo miedo de dormir sola…- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegra oír que no soy el único afectado…

-Solo dormir- aclaró ella.

-Solo dormir- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Estoy demasiado cansado para actividad física extenuante…

Judy soltó una carcajada, pero estaba bastante sonrojada… y cansada. Apagó el motor de la patrulla y volteó a ver a Nick.

-Te amo, Nick.

-Te amo, Judy.

* * *

No hubo cena, no hubo películas ni nada por el estilo. Lo que si hubo fue un baño. Nick volvió a fallar en sus intentos de compartir la ducha, aunque en realidad fueron más pobres que en otras ocasiones. Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente de humor para coquetear. Como ya empezaba a ser costumbre, Judy tomó una de las camisas de Nick y la uso a manera de vestido, sin nada más debajo; hasta cierto punto le gustaba vestirse de esa forma. Solo con Nick.

Cuando Nick salió del baño, Judy ya estaba acostada del lado derecho de la cama, con una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo y los ojos cerrados. Nick apago las luces y se recostó del otro lado de la cama. Tras cerca de diez minutos, se atrevió a hablar por primera vez.

-¿Judy?

-¿Si?

-¿Estas dormida?

Judy no respondió, sino que se giró para encarar a Nick, alzando una ceja. Si bien la habitación estaba oscura, la luz lograba filtrarse un poco entre las pésimas cortinas que Nick había colocado en la habitación, permitiéndoles ver sus rostros.

-Tomare eso como un no…- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Nick?

-Lo de la tarde estuvo cerca…

Judy se sonrojó, pero era probable que eso no lo notara Nick, así que simplemente se rio.

-Estuvo cerca…- admitió ella.

-Quisiera… no ir tan rápido.

-¿Lo dices acostado a mi lado?- preguntó ella divertida.

-Si… bueno…- Nick se encogió de hombros-. Solo… dejemos todo de forma natural.

-Entonces no lo pienses mucho, Nick- sugirió ella.

Nick asintió pensativo, mirando el techo.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu hombro o es demasiado forzado?- preguntó ella recargándose sobre el pecho de Nick.

El zorro soltó una carcajada y se relajó. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y la abrazó, sin dar una respuesta. Ella no la necesitaba. No fueron más de cinco minutos antes que ambos cayeran rendidos.

* * *

 **(Martes 06 de Febrero)**

-¿Tu hermana no volverá a visitarte?- preguntó Judy acomodando su cinturón de herramientas.

-Vive en Tundratown, así que no le queda del todo cerca- aclaró Nick-. Mi anterior residencia era allí, pero al entrar a la policía tuve que venderla. Los árticos no se aclimatan bien a temperatura ambiente.

-¿Viviste toda tu vida en tundratown?

-Cuando nos quedamos huérfanos, sí. Antes de ello, Vicky tenía que soportar la temperatura por el trabajo de nuestra madre- explicó Nick acomodando su sombrero-. Teníamos un aire acondicionado funcionando todo el tiempo…

-Puede que por eso se haya tardado tanto en encontrarte- dijo Judy-. Digo, puede que el último año te haya buscado y no te encontró…

-Es posible, pero no tenía ningún teléfono ni domicilio de ella…- dijo Nick con mirada pérdida-. Además… me daba miedo que ya tuviera una vida hecha y… yo ya no fuera parte de ella. Prefería no averiguarlo.

-Al final no fue así- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, zanahorias. Me avergüenzas frente al guapo zorro del espejo- comentó Nick señalando con su cabeza su reflejo.

-Aprieta el paso, Nick…- dijo Judy con un suspiró; después adoptó una pose solemne-. Es hora de hacer de este un mundo mejor.

-No hemos desayunado.

-Bien, es hora de desayunar- concedió ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Y media hora después, a hacer de este un mundo mejor…

* * *

-Policía bocazas, que buen trabajo- saludó Lora.

Estaban caminado por el pasillo, de camino a la oficina de Bogo; nada en especial, solamente para revisar la declaración de Lenard antes de planear el siguiente paso. Nick volteó para responder el saludo de Lora, con una frase ingeniosa y espontánea, pero lo que nunca espero fue recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de la hembra. Nick quedó enmudecido, mientras Judy observaba sorprendida.

-Me preguntó si esa lengua tan hábil podrás usarla de una forma más interesante- dijo ella acomodando su cabello.

Nick se sonrojó y agachó la mirada. Lora no pudo sino soltar una carcajada; puesto que toda su atención la tenía contenida en Nick, no vio la expresión furiosa que puso Judy.

-Lo tenemos, chicos- dijo ella-. Bueno, no es seguro, pero tenemos la siguiente audiencia para el viernes. Los quiero trabajando en ello, pero con los resultados de la prueba toxicológica, existe duda razonable suficiente para mantener una cuarentena.

-Eso es… bueno- dijo Judy pensativa-. Nos da suficiente tiempo para encontrar el antídoto.

-Más bien el virus- corrigió Lora volteando a verla-. Sin el virus no podemos desarrollar la vacuna ¿Y tú chaleco?

Judy se sonrojó y se cubrió el pecho, como si estuviera desnuda. Lora alzó una ceja, pero no le dio importancia. Volvió su atención hacia Nick.

-Y bueno, la declaración de Lenard la condujiste muy bien- dijo Lora cruzando los brazos-. Buen trabajo no vomitando dentro del traje.

-Vomite ya que salí- dijo Nick con tranquilidad.

-Si ya te lavaste los dientes, no tengo inconvenientes- dijo Lora de forma seductora.

Judy entrecerró los ojos. Nick rio nervioso al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

-Vamos, Nick- exclamó Lora sonriendo-. Piénsalo. Y si quieres probar cosas nuevas… creo que podría enseñarte un par de ellas…

-Seguro que a Nick le encantaría aprender un poco de leyes infernales, cariño- dijo Judy interrumpiendo la conversación-. Pero los policías de verdad, tenemos trabajo que hacer…

-Claro, dulce princesa- dijo Lora de forma condescendiente-. Se lo que es que un niño se meta en la conversación de los adultos…

Judy miró con rencor a Lora, mientras ella se despedía de ambos con un gesto y daba media vuelta.

-No soportó a esa loba…- exclamó Judy cruzándose de brazos.

-Si… puede ser… intensa- dijo Nick riendo nervioso.

-Y tú- replicó Judy volteando a verlo con enojo-. Te vi bastante… cómodo con la situación…

Nick se encogió de hombros, avergonzado.

-¿Una invitación al cine me sacara de problemas?- inquirió el zorro con delicadeza.

-Tal vez… un beso…- dijo ella cruzada de brazos y pensativa, alzando la mirada al techo de forma fingida.

-¡¿Aquí?!- exclamó Nick mirando alrededor.

Judy se acercó a la primera puerta cercana, la cual resultó ser el cuarto de copias. La abrió y se asomó, levantando las orejas; al salir adoptó una postura seductora, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta, con ambos brazos a sus espaldas y sus piernas cruzadas.

-Este cuarto esta solo- dijo ella con tono travieso.

-No sabes cuándo rendirte, zanahorias- comentó Nick sonriendo.

-Nunca…- respondió ella riendo.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Un capitulo exclusivo para Nick y Judy, sin extras, sin desviaciones.

Judy y Nick, aclimatándose a su nueva relación. Ambos son inexpertos, inocentes e inseguros. Pero se aman mucho. Por lo pronto abordare el primer arco, y es que ellos mismos acepten su relación "abiertamente"; no lo han hablado, y sin embargo ambos coinciden en mantenerlo "escondido". Así que tras el arco de "aceptar sentimientos", entramos a este, que confió les sacara muchas sonrisas y sonrojos, porque los celos y malentendidos estarán bastante presentes. Esto no significa que la trama secundaria, el virus, se olvidara; pero es probable que pase un tiempo antes de una nueva escena gore…

Lenard y Fred dejaran el escenario un tiempo, aunque la investigación continuara su curso. Hay muchas cosas por resolver todavía. Lo cierto es que por medio de las **FAQS** y las **Corenote** , he soltado más información de la que debía. Es cierto que algunas cosas pueden ser confusas, pero les recomiendo esperar a que la trama desvele los misterios, ya que aún queda mucho para el final del fic y algunas dudas no se resolverán hasta los últimos capítulos. No digo que no puedan preguntar, solo que ya no responderé las preguntas cuya respuesta sean "spoiler"…

No olviden dejar otro comentario, dudas, sugerencias, teorías o ideas!

Un saludo especial a Chocolatie. En esta ocasión me ayudo un poco menos con el capítulo, pero sé que mis capítulos siempre le sacan una sonrisa. Espero que este sirva para levantarte un poco el ánimo… **maldito Fred! Ya no deprimas a mis lectores!**

* * *

 **(Extra)**

 **(Siete años antes)**

Ese día se había sentido mal, todo el día; algo le había hecho daño, provocándole un horrible dolor de cabeza. Había considerado simplemente no salir de casa, y dejar un día de trabajo. Pero doscientos billetes eran algo difícil a lo que renunciar, sobre todo ahora que Vicky se había graduado: le haría falta un ordenador nuevo. En cuanto a él... le apetecía bastante un auto deportivo, cosa que llevaba barajeando desde hace tiempo, a pesar de no saber conducir.

Al final de cuentas, no debió salir de su casa. Ahí estaba ella, observándolo, con el dinero en la mano mientras su cliente se alejaba dando saltos de alegría al final de la calle, en una colonia nevada de tundratown.

-Eres... eres un estafador...- susurró Vicky con los ojos vidriosos.

-Vicky...

-¡Eres un delincuente, Nicky!- gritó ella incrédula.

-No soy un delincuente- replicó el nervioso-. Soy un negociante...

-Fingiste romperte una pierna para conseguir regalado ese producto- replicó ella-. Y luego llegas aquí... y lo vendes al doble del precio del mercado!

-Oye, ellos lo compran con libre albedrio- replicó Nick alzando las manos-. Nadie los obliga...

-¡Es un producto prohibido en este lado de la ciudad!- dijo Vicky- ¡No soy estúpida, Nicky! ¡Me doy cuenta de todas las leyes que estas violando!

-Quisieras dejar de gritar- pidió el zorro mirando alrededor-. Podemos hablar de esto en casa...

-No, Nicky. Nunca más hablaremos de esto...- replicó ella llorando.

La zorra se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Nick miró su mercancía, después a su hermana, indeciso de que hacer; abandono la mercancía y corrió tras su hermana. La alcanzo dos cuadras después. Tomándola del brazo, la obligó a girarse, y ella respondió con una firme cachetada en su rostro y una mirada de decepción, acompañada de mejillas húmedas y una expresión triste. Eso le rompió el corazón, haciendo fluir sus propias lagrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Vicky...

-Ya lo había escuchado... pero me negaba a creerlo- dijo ella agachando la mirada-. Mi hermano era un respetable asesor financiero... eso siempre me dijo...

-Soy comerciante- dijo Nick sin mucha convicción-. No es tan diferente...

-¡Rayos, Nicky! ¡¿Acaso te crees tus propias palabras?!

Vicky se cubrió el rostro, llorando desconsolada. Nick la tomó del hombro, pero ella lo aventó, furiosa y alterada.

-Eres un estafador...

-¡Si, lo soy!- replicó Nick molesto- ¡¿Que importa?!

-¿Pensaste en tus clientes, Nicky?- preguntó ella incrédula- ¿En tus proveedores? ¡¿En sus familias?!

Nick guardó silencio unos segundos. Después alzó la mirada, con un rostro endurecido.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga, Vicky?!- preguntó el zorro molesto- ¡Ellos nunca me dejaron elección!

-Tú fuiste quien eligió rendirse...

-Soy un zorro, Vicky- replicó Nick desesperado- ¡Soy lo que ellos querían que fuera! ¡Soy el único camino que me dejaron seguir!

-¡¿Y eso donde me deja a mí?!- preguntó Vicky.

Nick enmudeció al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y le sonrió con amargura a su hermana.

-Contigo es diferente, Vicky. La oportunidad te la he dado yo...

-A costa de tus propias oportunidades.

-Y lo volvería a hacer. Tú no tienes por qué sufrir lo mismo que yo...

Ahora fue Vicky la que guardo silencio, desviando la mirada.

-Cuando tenía nueve años, le robe dos manzanas al señor Hopkins- dijo ella con tristeza-. Tú... tú pagaste las manzanas; y dejaste de darme las buenas noches por una semana... Tampoco comiste ninguna de las dos manzanas. Como gastaste el poco dinero que tenías, en realidad no comiste nada ese día.

Nick recordaba ese día. No pudo sino agachar las orejas, abatido por el recuerdo.

-Llore todas las noches, y me jure a mí misma que nunca volvería a portarme mal- su voz se volvió entrecortada-. Fue la única vez que hice algo ilegal...

Vicky alzó la mirada y le sonrió con amargura a su hermano.

-¿Cómo se supone que reaccione ante esto, Nicky?

-Vicky...

-Podría entenderlo, Nicky, podría... si no viviéramos con lujos- exclamó ella agachando la mirada-. Podría entender que no consiguieras trabajo sin estudios, y tuvieras que estafar, solo lo mínimo, para conseguir el pan de cada día. Pero tú robas más dinero del que necesitamos...

-Con el mínimo no hubiera podido pagarte una carrera- replicó Nick.

-Lamentó haber sido una carga- replicó ella con tristeza.

-Yo nunca dije eso- aclaró el zorro maldiciendo por dentro-. Pero necesitábamos el dinero...

-¡¿Y ahora vamos a discutir cuanto es correcto robar?!- preguntó Vicky incrédula-. No puedo creer que además de mentiroso seas tan cínico...

-¡Es en lo único que soy bueno, Vicky! ¡Sería un estúpido de ignorarlo!

-Ser bueno nunca es estúpido- replicó ella furiosa-. Eso me lo enseño mi hermano...

Nick se cubrió el rostro, desesperado y abatido.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Vicky?- preguntó Nick destapándose el rostro- ¿Que es un error y no debí hacerlo? ¿Que soy yo quien no entiende el mundo?

-Quiero que me digas porque has sido tan hipócrita conmigo todos estos años...

-¡Porque no quería que vivieras esta vida!- respondió Nick extendiendo sus manos-. Todos los días tengo miedo que la policía vaya a arrestarme, que mis clientes me encuentren, que no pueda... no pueda volver a casa...

-¿Entonces porque sigues en esto?

-Soy lo que tengo que ser, Vicky- dijo él con mirada pérdida-. Aquí yo no soy el malo...

-No eres el primer ni el último ladrón con familia- replicó ella con tristeza, cruzando los brazos-. Pero lo tuyo llega más lejos...

-¿Podemos dejar de discutir esto?- pidió Nick molesto.

-Sí, dejaremos de discutirlo- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta-. Porque no tiene ningún sentido continuar...

-Vicky...

-No, Nicky- exclamó ella sollozando de nuevo-. No puedo perdonarte...

-¡¿Todo el dinero lo gaste en ti y no puedes perdonarme?!- gritó él sonriendo- ¡Que conveniente!

-Eres un imbécil...- susurró ella incrédula.

-No. Vicky... No quise decir eso...

Su hermana se giró y salió corriendo.

-¡Vicky, lo siento!- gritó Nick corriendo tras ella-¡No debí decir eso!

-¡Déjame!

-¡Vicky!

Nick no la alcanzo. Su hermana era mucho más atlética que él, así que tras seis cuadras no le quedo más que tirarse de rodillas. Se maldijo así mismo, y a toda zootopia. Y lloró. Lloró en silencio, con la cabeza agachada, mientras la nieve lo cubría.

 **Fin Capitulo 08**


	9. 09- Dia Especial

**FAQS**

 **Lora es una zorra!/Víbora!/Wila!**

No, es una loba.

 **Porque no retomas a Finick/Flash/etc.?**

Casi todos los personajes de la película serán retomados. Incluso algunos tendrás más de una escena y se volverán regulares (Flash esta entre los planes), pero no puedo meter a todos los personajes en un mismo capítulo. Por ejemplo, recientemente retome al personaje de Míster Big, y posteriormente a Jax.

Pienso retomar a casi todos los personajes, con el fin de sentir la continuidad, pero cada uno tiene su motivo de ser en la trama y no los verán hasta llegado el momento. Incluso Gazele y Doug tendrá un rol más importante en la trama. Saludos.

 **No hay mas clase de animales?**

Bien, es una pregunta difícil. De hecho, puede parecer que simplemente carezco de imaginación, pero lo cierto es que si me lo plantee _¿Qué es el universo de Zootopia exactamente?_ Zootopia presenta un universo donde la evolución de los animales ha causado que estos se vuelvan antropomórficos, inteligentes y civilizados. Punto. Y esta es la clave. No existen evidencias en toda la película de una evolución "trascendental" más allá de sus funciones gástricas (es evidente que hasta los depredadores comen frutas y verduras únicamente). Dado el caso, y aplicando esto a otras clases de animales ¿Es posible una evolución? Si… y no.

 _La cosa es que muchas cosas no cuadran con ese sistema. Para poder incluir otra clase de animales tendría que presentar una mitificación de su propia evolución bastante complicada… en lo cual no estoy interesado, pues mi trama es el romance. Es probable que lo aborde más adelante, pero resumiré._

 **Reptiles y anfibios** \- Debido a la diversidad y características de estos, considero que no pudieron haber evolucionado de forma igual. Por ejemplo, la humedad como parte fundamental de su supervivencia los aleja por completo de la tecnología… si, existe tecnología impermeable, pero en realidad me parece difícil. No he decidido nada respecto a ellos, pero de incluirlos serian un pueblo primitivo y agresivo.

 **Aves** \- Cuentan con sus propios problemas para adaptarse a la sociedad civilizada y la tecnología, además de que naturalmente LAS AVES SON ESTUPIDAS. En serio, son muy estúpidas. Los pondría como simple burla o un pueblo primitivo… y estúpido. No los veo viables para incluirlos en el fic.

 **Marinos** \- No. Nada. No hay forma. La evolución de la vida marina, en nuestro planeta, se trata de la supervivencia de los más aptos. Es un entorno hostil y agresivo, de forma tal que seguirían siendo estúpidos. Dado el caso que les permitiéramos una duda razonable, se recluirían voluntariamente de la civilización terrestre, por lo que tampoco podrían aparecer. Además, no veo cómo adaptar peces a la premisa "antropomórfica" y ponerles patas no me llama la atención. Descartados.

 **Simios-** Solo existe un motivo por el que no hay simios en zootopia: la animación. Disney deseaba animar una ciudad animal, por lo que escogió animales de especies específicas y muy diferentes entre sí. Poner simios era una animación muy parecida a la humana en muchísimos aspectos, y la idea tampoco era precisamente original. Sobre los simios, ya he incluido un gorila en realidad, y tengo mi propia teoría sobre ellos… esperen ver eso en un extra próximo.

 **Habrá contenido erótico?**

Ok… Me sorprende que alguien llegue tan lejos en el fic y haga esta pregunta, pero me limitare a lo mío y responderé: sí. Habrá mucho sexo furry, m-mucho, mucho sexo furry, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto sexo furry, TANTO, MUCHO, MUCHO SEXO FURRY, **MUCHO, MUCHO SEXO FURRY! Agh!** (Si, otra referencia a la casa de los dibujos… no esperen tanto lemon en realidad xD).

Aun así, soy un maldito romántico, así que nunca lo pongo desde el capítulo uno, sino que dejo que la relación vaya evolucionando, adaptándose y justificándose a sí misma… Pero si, si habrá sexo **furry (MUCHO SEXO FURRY!)**

* * *

 **09-Día Especial**

 **(Martes 06 de Febrero)**

Nick y Judy llegaron a la oficina de Bogo. Justo antes de entrar, se toparon con Garraza, quien los saludó de forma animada. El zorro acomodó su camisa mientras Judy adoptaba una posición demasiado formal, tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-¡Judy, te estaba buscando!

-¿A mí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, encontraron esto en los vestidores de hombres- dijo el oficial entregando el chaleco. Judy lo tomó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh... que... qué bueno que lo encontraron- dijo ella riendo nerviosa-. Me preocupaba tener que solicitar otro...

-¿Quién lo encontró?- inquirió Nick tratando de sonar casual.

-McCuerno...- respondió Garraza riendo-. El loco pensó que tú se lo habías robado a Judy.

-Sería incapaz de hacer eso...- replicó Nick.

-Lo sé...

-Ella se lo quitó...- dijo Nick con franqueza.

-¿Que?

Judy le soltó un golpe en el estómago a Nick, al tiempo que volteaba para sonreír a Garraza.

-Gracias, te debo una.

-Oh, no fue nada- dijo sonriendo-. Bien, debo volver a mi lugar.

Nick se mantenía agachado, tomando aire, cuando Judy se acercó y le dio un jalón de orejas.

-¿Estás loco?- susurró ella de mal humor.

-Estas... en buena forma... zanahorias...- dijo Nick tosiendo.

-Y podría haberte dejado peor- dijo ella con orgullo.

-No quiero... averiguarlo...

-Vámonos, bocazas.

Ambos entraron a la oficina de Bogo.

* * *

-El monstruo carmesí- anunció Sven con seriedad-. El terror que invade zootopia, es una amenaza real.

-Frederick Bunnyard, también conocido como Fred Buddy en el bajo mundo- continuó Tigristina mientras aparecía una foto de Fred Buddy con traje negro-. Es el nuevo terror que se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas, en Zootopia. Tras una investigación con perfil bajo que vinculaba a Frederick Bunnyard con maniobras de tráfico de sustancias nocivas, la Agencia de Investigación para la Seguridad Publica, o por sus siglas, la AISP, ha cometido el error de tratar a Frederick Bunnyard como un simple delincuente menor.

-En una intervención espontanea, el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia se topó con Frederick Bunnyard, quien ya tenía una orden de aprehensión en su contra.

 _Un video en la mitad de la pantalla apareció, donde el jefe Bogo era entrevistado._

-Actuamos de forma consecuente al enterarnos del paradero del fugitivo- declaró Bogo con tono neutro mientras varias cámaras le tomaban fotos-. Ese conejo no solo representa un peligro para la salud, sino para la seguridad pública.

-¿Que nos dice de los dos civiles muertos?- preguntó alguien fuera de pantalla.

-Uno de ellos no era un civil, sino un socio de Fred Buddy- replicó Bogo de mal humor-. Por otro lado, los resultados del intento de aprehensión fueron... inesperados.

-¿Esta Fred Buddy infectado con el virus Savage?

-No podemos asegurarlo, pero nos enfrentamos contra algo por lo menos igual de peligroso- dijo Bogo con franqueza-. Y es probable que un poco más...

-¿La Agencia de Investigación no informo a la policía de que Fred Buddy podría estar en posesión del Savage?

-Como dije, no estamos seguros de que nos enfrentemos al Savage.

-¿Justifica eso la incompetencia del departamento de policía frente a un solo conejo?

-Él no es un cualquier conejo- replicó Bogo furioso-. Y no somos incompetentes. Con la información recolectada, Fred Buddy no volverá a escapar; hemos cerrado el cerco alrededor de él, y caerá eventualmente.

-¿Seguirán permitiendo la muerte de civiles para capacitar a su personal?

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- replicó Bogo furioso-¡No más preguntas!

El video dio paso a una grabación de la calle, donde se podía ver a Fred Buddy correr a lo lejos, perseguido por Judy. El video se repetía una y otra vez, desde donde Fred salía de un estacionamiento hasta cuando era interceptado en el último segundo por Nick Wilde, antes de atacar a Judy.

-Las autoridades nos prohíben transmitir el video completo de la persecución, donde Fred Buddy logra acabar con la vida de un civil- comentó una voz en off-. Pero con lo restante del video, podemos ver que no se trata de un fugitivo normal. El miedo por el Savage vuelve a aterrar la ciudad ¿Savage puede ser usado en presas? ¿Savage será usado por los delincuentes para enfrentar situaciones difíciles? Las implicaciones de este video dejan en claro que la policía está mal preparada para enfrentar este nuevo tipo de enemigos.

-Frederick Bunnyard es ahora buscado por doble asesinato, trafico, extorsión, secuestro y trata de animales- dijo la voz de Tigristina-. En una lista que parece crecer más y más entre más tiempo este peligroso sujeto siga suelto.

-El nombre de los dos sujetos muertos ha sido confirmado por las autoridades- Agregó Sven con solemnidad-. G. Garfield, abogado de Frederick Bunnyard de treinta años de edad y Odie O., de quince años, estudiante que quiso grabar el momento de la aprehensión.

-Durante la persecución dos civiles más resultaron heridos, así como la oficial Judy Hopps y el oficial Nick Wilde, que fueron llevados a revisión médica urgente pero se encuentran bien y de vuelta en el servicio.

-La Agencia de Investigación para la Seguridad Publica culpa al Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. El director de la AISP, General Pepper, hace sus declaraciones al respecto.

 _En pantalla apareció un video donde un viejo sabueso respondía preguntas. Su aspecto era afable, y aun así irradiaba un aura de autoridad bastante perturbadora; vestía un traje rojo impecable, y mantenía el mentón bien en alto._

-Frederick Bunnyard fue fichado como un caso exclusivo a cargo de la agencia de investigación. La intervención del departamento de policía solo recalca su propia incompetencia y por qué se debe respetar nuestra autoridad.

-Ustedes ficharon a Fred Buddy como un traficante, no como un asesino peligroso- replicó un reportero al parecer ofendido por la declaración.

-Los sujetos fichados por la federación siempre deben considerarse altamente peligrosos- respondió Pepper con tranquilidad-. La federación no es un juego de luces.

-Fred Buddy pudo haber escapado- replicó el mismo reportero.

-De igual forma escapo, pero tendríamos dos muertes menos que lamentar- dijo Pepper con semblante duro-. La incompetencia del departamento no puede ser tolerada.

-¿Piensan poner sanciones a los implicados?- preguntó un reportero distinto.

-No somos quienes para tomar tales medidas- aclaró Pepper sonriendo-. Pero les aseguro que no volverá a suceder algo así...

-Fred Buddy sigue libre ¿Cómo puede asegurar tal cosa?

-Porque la Agencia de Investigación no tolerara más intromisiones.

Se terminó la transmisión, dando paso nuevamente a los reporteros.

-El monstruo carmesí sigue suelto; las autoridades recuerdan que los ciudadanos deben ser precavidos y avisar a la AISP de cualquier actividad sospechosa- dijo el reportero-. Cualquier broma que sea hecha respecto a este delicado asunto, será considerado delito grave desde uno a seis meses de cárcel.

-En otras noticias...

Bogo estaba sentado en su escritorio; apagó el televisor y se froto el rostro. Judy y Nick permanecieron en silencio.

-Es usted muy fotogénico- comentó Nick sonriendo.

-Ahora no, Wilde- dijo Bogo de mal humor.

-¿Eso... son malas noticias?- inquirió Judy preocupada.

-No del todo- replicó Bogo-. La opinión pública se divide entre simpatizantes y detractores, pero tampoco es como si fuera especialmente importante: no es la primera vez que la policía debe cumplir su deber a costa de la opinión pública.

-¿Y qué es lo que si le preocupa?

-Que ahora saben que no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos- suspiró Bogo cruzando los brazos-. Fred ha creado pánico en la población... nadie quiere revivir los días de terror de Bellwether, pero a estas alturas ya no podemos mentirles...

-¿Que vamos a hacer con Fred?- preguntó Nick.

-Me temo que primero debemos entenderlo antes de intentar atraparlo- declaró Bogo pensativo-. Ya se han congelado sus cuentas y se tiene una vigilancia extrema en cada negocio del desgraciado. La federación interroga a sus conocidos y socios, pero nosotros estamos atados de manos.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó Judy- ¿Simplemente abandonaremos todo?

-Quiero que tengan un perfil bajo… aún más bajo- suspiró Bogo-. Ya saben que los terroristas no son un juego, pero la federación tampoco… No solo pueden desaparecer a los terroristas.

Nick sonrió divertido, incrédulo de las palabras del jefe de policía, pero Judy palideció. La actitud de su compañera lo hizo palidecer a su vez, tragando saliva.

-Cuídense, chicos…- dijo Bogo-. No puedo obligarlos a continuar así pero… tienen mi plena confianza. Si quieren retirarse…

-Yo seguiré- dijo Judy poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, lo haremos- exclamó Nick a su vez.

Bogo sonrió con satisfacción.

-Sé que cuento con ustedes- dijo Bogo sonriendo-. Por cierto, Nick… tienes rojo el cuello…

-¡Es una irritación, señor!- exclamó Nick cubriéndose el cuello con ambas manos.

Judy agachó la mirada, sonrojada. Bogo alzó una ceja sin agregar nada más.

* * *

Al llegar a la recepción de la estación, pudieron ver a dos mujeres discutiendo con Garraza; el pobre policía trataba de calmar a las dos hembras, que de hecho eran unas cerdas. Judy reconoció a una de ellas como la extraña hembra que se había encontrado el otro día, la chica "todos los machos son unos cerdos".

-Ma, por favor, vámonos- dijo la más joven-. Mi padre no está desaparecido… el desgraciado nos dejó…

-Texas, no molestes- dijo la mayor; después se volvió hacia Garraza-. Señor, por favor… sé que lo del monstruo carmesí ha sido horrible, pero tal vez si pusieran más agentes a buscar a mi esposo…

-Señora, le aseguró que estamos haciendo lo posible- dijo Garraza agachando la mirada.

-Mira, Nick- dijo Judy señalando al pequeño grupo-. Veamos que sucede…

-Uh… No, zanahorias, no creo que…

Judy se acercó rápidamente antes que Nick pudiera impedirlo. Puso su mejor sonrisa, dispuesta a calmar un poco los ánimos.

-Agente Judy Hopps, señora- saludó ella.

-Hey! Te conozco- declaró Texas sonriendo-. Eres la chica triste…

-Bueno, soy la oficial Hopps- reiteró ella sonriendo-. Eso es lo que importa ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Judy Hopps- exclamó la de mayor edad sonriendo- ¡Te recuerdo! Tu encontraste a los desaparecidos de hace un año ¡¿Podrías ayudarnos?!

Garraza hizo señas de negación detrás de la familia, mientras Judy alzaba una ceja. Judy tomó a la señora de las manos y le dedico una sonrisa conciliadora. La mujer empezó a llorar de alivio.

-Por supuesto que haremos todo en nuestras manos.

-Me alegra tanto…- dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas-. Mi esposo, el señor Porquisimo Chancho está desaparecido desde…

Judy palideció al escuchar el nombre. La sonrisa confiada en su rostro desapareció; Porquisimo Chancho, le sobrevivían una viuda y dos hijos. Pero debido a la condición extraña y peligrosa de Lenard, el caso se mantuvo en secretismo máximo, de forma tal que ni Lenard ni Chancho estaban conectados en la opinión pública. Y no podían reportar aun la muerte de Porquisimo Chancho, así que los familiares seguían creyendo que estaba desaparecido.

-… ha sido difícil- decía la viuda de Chancho-. Pero sé que mi esposo no me abandonaría así de fácil…

Judy volteó a ver a Garraza, quien desvió la mirada. Ella misma agachó la mirada, avergonzada y furiosa ante la impotencia de poder informar apropiadamente a la familia respecto al paradero de Porquisimo Chancho. Y se maldijo así misma por permitirse darle esa falsa esperanza a la familia. Texas la observaba con atención, y supuso que ese no era el comportamiento normal de un policía. Nick se apresuró a intervenir.

-Nick Wilde, señora- saludó Nick tomando de los hombros a Judy-. De hecho, estamos revisando unas pistas recientes sobre el caso de su marido.

-¿En serio?

-No quiero prometerle nada, más que nuestro máximo esfuerzo y compromiso- dijo Nick con delicadeza-. Es nuestro trabajo…

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo-. Su honestidad… y el compromiso me bastaran. Por lo pronto… intentare calmarme.

-Claro que sí, señora. Cuide mucho de su familia…

Nick dio media vuelta y arrastró a Judy, quien se giró una última vez para ver a la familia de Chancho. La señora dirigió unas palabras extras a Garraza, que ya sabía que Chancho estaba muerto; pero Texas se mantuvo mirándola fijamente hasta que la perdió de vista.

* * *

-Soy una estúpida…- dijo Judy agachando la mirada.

-Vamos, zanahorias, no fue tu culpa.

Nick entregó una popsipatita a Judy, la cual le dedicó una sonrisa. A lo lejos, Finnick la saludo brevemente; tras la partida de Nick del "dúo dinámico", Finnick tuvo que reemplazar su ausencia con un nuevo compañero: Duke Roedríguez. Pero debido a que este último no tenía ni el carisma ni la inteligencia de Nick, el negocio no era del todo prospero. Finnick ya solo trabajaba en ese negocio algunos días, y que hacia el resto de la semana era un misterio, al menos para el equipo que solamente se lo topaban ocasionalmente por el distrito central.

-Fue una estupidez.

-No podías saber que era la viuda de Chancho.

-Tú lo supiste solo con verla…- replicó ella.

-Lo supuse- dijo Nick con un suspiró-. Eres un poco impulsiva, zanahorias. Solo deberías bajar un poco tu velocidad…

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo ella sonriendo-. Me he metido en muchos problemas por ser tan impulsiva…

-Aun así es mejor hacer las cosas rápido que nunca hacerlas.

-Gracias, Nick.

-Vamos, no es nada- dijo él riendo-. Las siguientes paletas las pagas tú…

Judy soltó una carcajada y dio una mordida a su paleta. Nick hizo lo propio. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Lo digo en serio, gracias por ser mi amigo- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Una amistad no se agradece, Zanahorias- replicó el zorro sentándose a un lado de ella-. Solo se corresponde…

-Palabras muy sabias para un zorro que no confió en nadie casi toda su vida…

-Llevo esperando toda mi vida por alguien a quien decirlas- respondió con serenidad.

Judy dio un fuerte abrazo a Nick, mientras este acariciaba en silencio sus orejas.

* * *

Lenard no estaba dispuesto a cambiar su declaración, y si en algún momento había sido infectado contra su voluntad, era difícil discernirlo. Sin la cooperación de Lenard, resultaba imposible buscar pistas solidas que los condujeran al lugar y momento de infección de la hiena. Por lo que en lo que concernía a Judy y Nick, solo quedaban dos cabos sueltos de los que tirar: Nutriales con su misteriosa visita al club naturalista, y la segunda oveja de identidad desconocida. Aun así, localizar a Nutriales no había resultado un trabajo fácil, pues el macho se negaba a cooperar.

-Déjenme en paz- dijo Nutriales de mal humor.

-Señor, solamente necesitamos verificar unos cuantos datos- pidió Judy de forma amable.

Nutriales caminaba rápidamente por la calle, seguido por el dúo de policías.

-Señorita Hopps, agradezco mucho que me haya ayudado en su momento- dijo Nutriales parando momentáneamente-. Pero no estoy interesado en revivir los eventos de… de eso…

-Pero señor Nutriales, seria de una enorme ayuda que…

-¡No me importa!- replicó Nutriales molesto encarando a la policía-. Hay algo que usted no sabe, que ningún policía sabe, porque nadie se molestó en averiguarlo…

-¿Y que podría ser eso?- inquirió Nick con interés.

Nutriales desvió la mirada, avergonzado y abatido.

-Lo recordamos todo…- susurró el macho.

-¿Disculpe?

-¡Lo recordamos todo!- replicó Nutriales furioso- ¡Y tenemos que vivir con ello! ¡Todos los días!

Nick y Judy palidecieron al escuchar las palabras. Oficialmente se había informado a la población de que los infectados con el suero de Bellwether no eran conscientes de sus actos, ni responsables por los mismos, así como una vez curados era imposible una recaída. Al final de cuentas, puede que no todo fuera cierto, después de todo, la cantidad de infectados no superaba las tres docenas. Pero esconder tal información, o peor aún era no saberla, resultaba extraño y ridículo.

-Se refiere a que…- Nick se quedó sin habla a media frase. Nutriales tomó a Nick de los hombros y lo jaló hasta a él, como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo.

-Tengo que vivir con eso cada día de mi vida…- dijo con ojos desesperados-. Ver a los dos sujetos que ataque… saborear el gusto de sangre en mi boca… atrapado dentro de mí, sin poder hacer nada…

Nutriales agachó la mirada y empezó a sollozar.

-Tengo que fingir… por mi esposa e hijos…- declaró entre sollozos el macho-. Pero nunca lo olvidare… nunca… Ya no me hagan recordar…

-No… no quisimos ser una molestia- se disculpó Judy avergonzada.

-Solo… déjenme en paz…- pidió Nutriales soltando a Nick y cubriéndose el rostro.

-Que tenga buen día, señor Nutriales- dijo Nick acomodando su camisa.

-Ya no existen esos para mí…

* * *

Al final de cuentas, Nick y Judy decidieron terminar el día tranquilamente en la casa del zorro, con una buena película; cuando Nick cuestiono acerca de alguna preferencia por parte de Judy, ella respondió que cualquier cosa estaba bien. Porque cualquier cosa estaba bien, lo único que quería realmente era pasar un rato de tranquilidad con su novio, olvidando su trabajo y cualquier cosa que no fueran sus cálidos brazos y esos dulces labios.

Nick se sentó en el sillón, colocando la película; una historia fantástica sobre un arete único, y unos guerreros que debían destruirlo. La crítica había alabado el manejo de la trama y los efectos, así que tenía altas expectativas de la misma. Judy esperaba en el sillón, sentada con las piernas flexionadas en el mismo. Cuando él se colocó, ella se recostó sobre su pecho; la rodeó con un brazo y empezaron a ver la película tranquilamente. En el brazo del sillón, un gran bol con palomitas reposaba.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Judy comiendo un puño de palomitas.

-¿El alto o el bajo?

-El alto.

-Es el mago- respondió Nick dando un sorbo a un vaso de jugo.

-¿Y el bajo?- inquirió ella recostándose contra Nick.

Nick alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste por ambos?

-Porque me interesaba más saber sobre el mago primero…

Nick soltó una carcajada. Judy volteó a verlo, con expresión confundida e inocente.

-No importa…- dijo él llanamente.

Antes de que Judy pudiera agregar algo, el celular de Nick timbró. El zorro puso pausa a la película y sin voltear a ver el teléfono contestó, colocándolo frente a él.

-Nick al habla- saludó el zorro con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Nick!

En la pantalla apareció el rostro radiante de Lora, que le sonrió con dulzura. Judy alzó las orejas al escuchar y volteó a ver al celular; dado que ella estaba recostada, quedaba fuera de la vista. O eso suponía. Nick pareció sorprendido por la llamada.

-¿Abogada del diablo?- exclamó el zorro confundido.

-Oye, no estamos en el trabajo- declaró ella riendo-. No hay necesidad de formalidades.

-Lo consideraba más bien un insulto- comentó Nick aun sorprendido- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Querido, soy magnifica con las pesquisas- dijo Lora acomodando su pelo para descubrirse el rostro-. Podría darte una o dos lecciones… y no solos policiacas…

Nick se encogió de hombros. Lora soltó una carcajada por la reacción; seguramente ella pensaba que Nick se sentía "intimidado" por la seductora loba, pero más bien era que frente a Judy no quería recibir… ni hacer comentarios subidos de tono. Ni responderlos. Judy entrecerró los ojos, empezando a sentirse muy hostil.

-Oye… Nick- Lora acomodó nuevamente su pelo; parecía un poco nerviosa-. Yo ya he estado con zorros antes, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

-No soy mucho de aullar a la luna- replicó Nick sonriendo-. Se me hace un poco… no se… obsesivo.

-Soy buena aullando, lo admito- respondió de forma seductora-. Podrías comprobarlo…

-Un archivo de audio sería suficiente.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Nick?

-¿A una loba que mide casi lo doble que yo?- exclamó Nick con sarcasmo-. No, qué idea tan tonta.

-Eres tan bocazas que resulta excitante.

-Esa es más información de la que necesitaba- replicó Nick nervioso.

-Si tu estas nervioso, siempre puedo ser yo la que…

-¡Basta!- gritó Judy poniéndose de pie.

Nick cortó la llamada al instante, y volteó a ver a Judy, quien lo miraba hecha una furia.

-¡Dame el celular, Nick!- ordenó ella estirando la mano y golpeando su pie repetidamente- ¡Voy a aclarar la situación con esa loba arrastrada de una vez!

-Colgué la llamada- explicó él nervioso.

-Dame-el-teléfono- dijo ella poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-Claro, también te entrego las llaves de mi casa y de paso me doy de patadas hasta la acera- replicó Nick cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Esto no es contra ti!

-Pues a mí me parece demasiado invasivo.

-¡Ella es invasiva!

-¡Y yo puedo manejarlo!-replicó molesto.

-¡Se te esta insinuando!- exclamó ella furiosa- ¡No! ¡Debería decir que se está entregando directamente!

-¡¿Y qué importancia tiene mientras yo no acepte?!- preguntó el zorro incrédulo.

-¡¿Y porque no me aceptas a mi frente a los demás?!- preguntó ella molesta.

-No es tan fácil, Judy…

-¿Qué tiene de malo, Nick?- replicó ella levemente herida-. Yo… yo te amo… y tu…

-No, no es eso lo que quise decir- replicó Nick alarmado-. Es solo que… bueno…

-No me gusta que…- Judy agachó la mirada avergonzada, cruzándose de brazos, súbitamente avergonzada por su explosión de celos-. No quiero que…

Nick entregó su celular a Judy. Ella volteó a verlo, aún demasiado apenada por su propia actitud.

-Te juro que no tengo nada que ver con ella…- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-¿Palabra de zorro explorador?- preguntó ella con una media sonrisa.

-Palabra de zorro explorador- dijo él besando sus dedos.

-Lo lamento- dijo abrazando a Nick con fuerza-. Es solo que Lora me pone…

-Lo entiendo- respondió con una risa-. A mí también me pone…

Judy volteó a verlo con una mirada fulminante.

-D-de m-muy mal humor… muy, muy mal humor- dijo Nick tartamudeando-. Es increíble lo impertinentes que pueden ser algunas hembras.

-Te amo- dijo ella dando un beso a Nick. El zorro suspiró aliviado.

Nick respondió el beso, abrazando a Judy, cuando su celular volvió a sonar. Judy se separó y le sonrió a Nick con malicia.

-Sabía que volvería a llamar- dijo poniendo el teléfono frente a su rostro.

-Yo… yo podría decírselo- sugirió Nick temiendo que Judy se pusiera demasiado agresiva.

-Nada de eso…

Judy respondió la llamada con su mejor sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento, tesoro, pero el zorro que buscas se encuentran ya en servicio…- dijo ella con tono seductor y malicioso.

-¡¿Judy Hopps?!- gritó la perfectamente reconocible voz de su padre- ¡¿Por qué contestas el teléfono de Nick Wilde?!

Para Nick fue como ver el rostro de Flash tras contarle un chiste, pero poniendo una cámara en reversa; la sonrisa amplia y confiada de Judy se redujo hasta adoptar la forma de una línea rígida en su rostro. Aunque palideció a una velocidad inaudita; incluso le pareció que sus ojos se dilataron, mientras inconscientemente separo unos centímetros el teléfono de su rostro. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

-¡¿Papá?!- exclamó ella horrorizada.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó la madre de Judy-. No escuche bien…

-¡Nick sigue en servicio!- repitió ella riendo nerviosa- ¡Sigue de servicio así que no puede contestar el teléfono!

-¿Te refieres a su turno?- inquirió Stu alzando una ceja.

-Turno, servicio, aquí somos muy flexibles con las denominaciones- se rio Judy rascándose las orejas-. A veces le decimos rondín… Jajá… ¡Vamos al rondín!- exclamó haciendo una pantomima bastante ridícula simulando estar emocionada.

-Bien, da igual- replicó su padre- ¿Por qué tienes su teléfono entonces?

-Lo que pasa es que… lo dejo en la casa…

-¡¿Dejó su celular en tu casa?!- preguntó Stu asustado- ¡¿Qué hacía en tu departamento?!

-¡No, no lo dejó en mi departamento!- aclaró ella asustada- ¡Lo dejo aquí, en su casa!

-¡¿Y porque tienes llaves de su casa?!

Nick no podía evitar reír mientras veía a Judy deshaciéndose en explicaciones absurdas y contradictorias.

-¡No tengo llaves de su casa!- replicó ella- ¡Estas son las originales!

-¡Le robaste sus llaves!

-¡Por supuesto que no, Mama!- dijo ella con mucho énfasis- ¡Solamente vinimos a ver una película!

-¿Una película con quien, si Nick sigue en servicio?

-Oye, cariño, pásame una toalla- dijo Nick en voz alta. Judy volteó a verlo entre horrorizada y furiosa, mirando de reojo el celular.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¡Lo siento, tengo que colgar!- dijo ella sonriendo con nerviosismo- ¡Tenemos otro caso de un animal salvaje!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó su padre horrorizado- ¡¿Quién?!

-Yo…- dijo Judy colgando.

Volteó a ver a Nick con una mirada fulminante que hizo retroceder al zorro, arrepintiéndose de la espontanea broma. Nick alzó ambas manos de forma conciliadora, retrocediendo con precaución como si estuviera ante una fiera real.

-¿Me das cinco segundos de ventaja?- preguntó Nick sonriendo.

Judy soltó un suspiró y después se deshizo en carcajadas. Nick alzó una ceja, entre aliviado y escéptico.

-No puedo enojarme contigo, torpe zorro- admitió ella desviando la mirada-. Supongo que todo fue mi culpa…

-Oh… que razonamiento tan maduro- exclamó Nick sonriendo.

-Apaguemos los celulares- sugirió ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Ha sido un día largo.

Judy se dejó caer en el sillón con un largo y dio un profundo suspiro. Nick camino con precaución de regreso y se sentó a un lado de ella, aun con algo de desconfianza. Judy volteó a verlo y soltó otra carcajada. Nick respondió la sonrisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Sabes que no puedes huir de tus padres por siempre…- comentó Nick reproduciendo la película nuevamente.

-¿Tengo que enfrentarlos algún día? Si, debo hacerlo- admitió ella recargándose en el zorro-. Pero… ¿Qué decimos al Dios de la muerte?

-Hoy no…- respondió Nick reproduciendo la película.

* * *

Cuando la película terminó, ambos permanecieron acostados, mirando los créditos. Nick acaricio las orejas de Judy, quien volteó a verlo con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro.

-¿Algo que tengas en mente?- preguntó Nick con tranquilidad.

-Solo una cosa…- dijo ella pensativa.

-¿Qué?

-Incluye un zorro, una coneja…- dijo ella sonriendo-. Y una casa vacía…

-Una premisa interesante- respondió Nick-. Continúa…

Judy se levantó y literalmente se abalanzo sobre el zorro, besándolo con pasión. Nick fue tomado por sorpresa, a pesar de las intenciones anunciadas de Judy: la hembra era bastante rápida moviéndose. Respondiendo el beso, Nick acaricio las orejas de Judy, mientras sentía su respiración agitada contra su propia nariz. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, mientras sus manos reconocían sus cuerpos a ciegas. Nick se separó brevemente de ella.

-Eres linda- le susurró posando su mano en el trasero de ella; acaricio brevemente el rabo de ella mientras le sonreía con malicia-. Tienes unas piernas hermosas.

Judy le sonrió avergonzada, respirando agitadamente y frotándose lentamente contra su cuerpo. Lo empujó con una mano contra el respaldo del sillón; Nick se dejó hacer, mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo y volvía a besarlo brevemente. En un momento que lo tomó desprevenido, Judy desabrocho su blusa.

-¡Hey, espera!- exclamó Nick retrocediendo asustado.

Judy le sonrió con gesto confundido; con la blusa entreabierta, alcanzaba a ver un poco de los senos de ella. Desvió la mirada sonrojado y asustado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-¡¿Por qué te quitas la ropa?!- replicó él cerrando los ojos.

-No… no se- respondió ella sonriendo-. No quiero que la rasgues con tus enormes uñas…

-¡Yo no iba a quitarte la ropa!

Judy agachó sus orejas, aun confundida por la actitud de Nick.

-Pero tú y yo… estamos solos- replicó ella sonriendo.

-¡¿Y eso significa que tú y yo debemos…?!- Nick tragó saliva sin terminar la pregunta.

La hembra agachó la mirada.

-Dijiste que soy hermosa…- comentó ella confundida.

-N-no… no es s-so-bre cuanto me gustes- tartamudeo Nick volteando a verla-. Hay cosas que… es que no deberíamos… yo… y todo es muy…

-Yo solo…- Judy estaba avergonzada por haber malinterpretado la situación, y lo demostró con su actitud-. No quise presionarte, Nick…

-No… no sé qué responder- admitió Nick avergonzado-. Judy, te amo, es solo que…

El timbre de la casa sonó en ese momento. Ambos intercambiaron miradas brevemente; Judy no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y empezó a abrochar su blusa. Nick se levantó y soltando un suspiró, y golpeando el rostro con la palma de la mano, fue a la entrada. Al abrir la puerta, no pudo tomarle más por sorpresa la visita.

-Buenas tardes, Nickolas Wilde- dijo Krystal sonriendo-. Estoy buscando a su compañera, Judy Hopps.

-Buenas tardes, agente Krystal- saludó Nick sorprendido-. De hecho… está adentro.

-¿Podría pasar entonces?- inquirió ella de forma educada.

Judy se asomó por la orilla del pasillo y al ver a Krystal se sonrojó. Apresuradamente corrió a la puerta.

-Disculpa- dijo ella apresuradamente-. Quise devolverte tu gabardina pero siempre lo olvidaba…

-No vengo por eso- admitió la zorra azul-. Pero te aseguro que no es ningún problema… Solo que no pude localizarte en tu número telefónico.

-Si…- dijo Nick desviando la mirada y rascando su nariz-. Apagamos los celulares…

-Nick- Judy dio un codazo a su compañero-. La agente no necesita información adicional…

-Continuemos dentro- sugirió Nick sonriendo-. Creo que la charla se alargó demasiado para un saludo casual.

-En realidad… quisiera hablar con Judy a solas- dijo Krystal invitando a Judy a salir.

Judy intercambió una mirada con Nick, y él le sonrió de forma amable.

-Quédense ustedes- declaró Nick haciéndose a un lado para dejar a Krystal pasar-. Yo… necesito despejar mi cabeza un poco…

-Nick…- Judy lo miró de forma avergonzada.

-No importa- dijo él sonriendo-. Nos vemos en una hora… creo que será tiempo suficiente.

-Sera breve- admitió Krystal.

-Bien.

Krystal entró a la casa y Nick salió tras esto. Se despidió de Judy, dando un beso en su frente, cosa que hizo que la zorra alzara una ceja. Judy soltó una carcajada de forma nerviosa. La puerta se cerró.

-¿Y de que quiere hablar?- inquirió Judy sonriendo.

-De ti…- replicó Krystal mirándola fijamente-. Y de que estas infectada…

Judy palideció ante las palabras. Krystal desenfundó su arma y colocó el cañón justo en el pecho de ella.

-Lo lamento…

Krystal jaló del gatillo.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Ha sido un capitulo difícil. En serio, difícil.

Gracias de nuevo a Chocolatie, que no solo me ayudo a superar la maldición del capítulo 9 (por regla general, abandono mis historias en el capítulo 9 durante un mes… o un año; es una transición importante en la trama para mi). No solo me ayudo a darme cuenta que estaba desviando demasiado el carácter de los personajes, sino que también estaba estancando la trama. Odio hacer frente al capítulo 9…

La buena noticia es que después de este, solo la recta final me cuesta trabajo.

Me ha gustado la manera de abordar el día a día de Judy y Nick (aunque como dice el título, no es que sea un "día normal"); porque no dejan de ser policías, no dejan de ser personas (me refiero a una forma "espiritual", pues son susceptibles a fracasar y deprimirse) pero sobre todo, no dejan de ser amigos. Puede que no tan emotivo pero… a la mierda, si fue muy emotivo! Me encanto este capítulo. Mucho.

Jo, y la escena en que Judy contesta el teléfono. Refinada también gracias a Chocolatie (estoy pensando seriamente en ponerla como coautora… de no ser porque me resisto a hacerle spoiler, y todos los capítulos tienen dos o tres escenas que ella no conocía xD). Me encantó esa, puede que no demasiado larga, pero unida con lo de Lora… opino que quedó perfecta.

 _Una amistad no se agradece, solo se corresponde._ Es una frase muy personal, que le dije a una persona muy especial para mí. Tal vez no debí usarla en el fic, pero para Nick, Judy también es muy especial: son amigos porque son amigos, no porque se deban nada ni porque uno le esté haciendo un favor a otro. Son amigos porque quieren ser amigos. Eso es lo importante.

No olviden dejar otro comentario, dudas, sugerencias, teorías o ideas!

* * *

 **(Extra)**

 **(Martes 06 de Febrero)**

-No es que me asuste pero… si me asusta un poco…- declaró Nick con un suspiro.

-Yo… te… en… tien… do…- dijo Flash asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

Nick necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, con quien platicar largo y tendido. Nunca había sido intimó de Finnick, quien más que nada era un patán presumido; así que su otra opción había sido Flash. De vez en cuando solía juntarse con Flash a tomar unas cervezas, jugar una partida de póker o simplemente platicar. Flash le agradaba mucho, y era lo más cercano que se podía decir que tenia de un amigo, aun antes de conocer a Judy.

Flash y Nick se habían conocido en una ocasión que el zorro había hecho trámites para su camioneta. La primera impresión que tuvo de Flash no fue muy buena, pero días después se lo topo en un partido de Basketball, como espectadores. Él lo había saludado de casualidad, pero la conversación se había presentado de manera natural y cómoda; Nick era bueno reteniendo información, así que podía ver el partido y platicar con Flash sin perder el hilo de la conversación. Eso le agrado a Flash, pues hasta entonces no había podía convivir de manera satisfactoria con otros animales. A Nick le agradó porque por primera vez, se topó con una animal que no sacaba conclusiones apresuradas acerca de él. Se habían conocido siete años atrás, poco antes de que Nick y Vicky tuvieran la horrible pelea que los había separado, y Flash había sido un apoyo enorme.

-Con ella todo es tan… tan apresurado- dijo Nick mirando al suelo.

-Ella… es… un…

Nick se levantó y tomó otra cerveza.

-Co… nejo…- dijo Flash sonriendo-. Tu… un… zorro…

-Explícate- pidió Nick dando un trago a la cerveza.

-Ellos… viven…

Nick se levantó y llego hasta la cocina. Tomó un queso, cortándolo en pedazos pequeños.

-Muy… ra… pido…- explicó Flash haciendo énfasis con sus manos-. Son… im… pul… sivos…

Nick terminó de cortar el queso, lo colocó en un plato y le puso palillos.

-Los… zorros… son… mas… refle… xivos…

-Supongo que tienes razón- declaró Nick dejando el plato con quesos frente a su amigo-. Ella enfrenta sus problemas, yo hago lo imposible para evadir-los…

Lo cierto es que los conejos ya eran famosos por sus grandes familias, así que no era de extrañar que de hecho fueran tan… cariñosos. No era que los zorros fueran frígidos o distantes, solo que no se tomaban las cosas con tanta prisa. En su naturaleza estaba el solo tener una pareja en toda su vida, por lo que no era que se sintiera "apresurado".

-¿Debería seguir su ritmo o… pedirle que siga el mío?- inquirió Nick pensativo.

-¿Eres… vir… gen?- preguntó Flash alzando una ceja a cámara lenta.

-¡Eso está fuera de lugar!- replicó Nick molesto.

-Eres… tierno…- exclamó Flash con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ahora resulta que el perezoso ha tenido más sexo que yo…- dijo Nick con un suspiró-. He fracasado como macho…

-Nick…

-¿Si?

-Vive… el… mo… mento- dijo Flash sonriente-. No es… su… ritmo… ni… el… tuyo…

Nick dio un trago a su cerveza y la termino.

-Es… el… de… ambos…

Nick bajo la cabeza, pensando al respecto.

-Supongo que tienes razón- admitió Nick-. Solo… vivir el momento. Gracias, Flash.

* * *

 **(Extra 02)**

 **(Martes 06 de Febrero)**

Judy cayó de espaldas, respirando agitadamente y mirando horrorizada a Krystal. La zorra azul guardó su arma y le ofreció la mano a Judy. Ella volteó a verse el pecho, donde un dardo sobresalía; dolía horriblemente.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- gritó Judy arrancando el dardo.

-No.

Krystal agitó su mano a manera de recordatorio para que Judy se apoyara en ella para ponerse de pie. De mal humor Judy aceptó, pero la miró con rencor.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a disparar a un oficial?!- replicó ella incrédula.

-Lo hice por tu bien.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser por mi bien sedarme?!

-Eso no era un sedante…- replicó Krystal entrando en la casa.

Judy agachó la cabeza confundida, pero era cierto que no se sentía cansada. Krystal tomó asiento en una silla al lado de la mesa, mirándola con paciencia. Con desconfianza, Judy tomó asiento frente a ella.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- preguntó Judy molesta.

-Estas infectada, Judy Hopps- declaró Krystal con mirada perdida.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Del Savage?

-No…- dijo Krystal volteando a verla-. Esto es anterior al Savage… superior al Savage, de cierta forma…

-No estoy entendiendo nada.

Krystal tomó aire y alzó su mirada al techo, recargándose pesadamente contra el respaldo de la silla.

-El frasco que Fred te inyecto.

-Era un embuste- replicó ella con ligereza-. O soy inmune. Qué más da…

-Inmune…- Krystal volteó a ver a Judy con una sonrisa- ¿Bogo te lo dijo, cierto? La cepa de Fred si afecta a las presas…

Judy palideció ante las palabras de Krystal y su propia estupidez. Se supone que la federación nunca debía enterarse que Judy sabía de la plática "extraoficial" de los agentes con Bogo.

-No… yo…

-Bien, me ahorras explicarte la historia completa sobre el terrorismo- dijo Krystal sonriendo-. No estoy aquí por la federación…

-¿Qué?

-Han empezado pruebas… hostiles…- dijo la zorra agachando la mirada-. Y descubrimos casualmente otro inmune ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que otra presa fuera inmune? Bajas, muy bajas… hasta que la relacionamos con Bellwether…

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!- preguntó Judy poniéndose de pie.

-Te daré la versión corta de los hechos- dijo Krystal sonriendo con amargura- ¿Creíste que el plan de Bellwether era simplemente hacer salvajes a los depredadores?

La pregunta que venía rondando su cabeza por meses formulada de los labios de una aliada peligrosa. Aun así, su costumbre pudo vencer su sentido común, y respondió apresuradamente.

-No.

-Bien- asintió Krystal-. Porque no lo fue. El plan en si era ridículo, mucho; las presas en zootopia superan un 90% a la población de depredadores. Hablamos de que por cada diez ovejas, hay un oso ¿Crees que diez ovejas asustadas podrían detener a un oso "salvaje"?

Krystal se puso de pie y tomó un vaso de agua cercano. No le importo el hecho de que era obvio que alguien más había bebido de él, simplemente dio un trago de golpe. Sostuvo el vaso viéndolo con interés, mientras seguía hablando.

-El miedo era la herramienta de Bellwether, pero siempre habría animales cuerdos, animales racionales que no se dejarían llevar por el miedo- dijo Krystal entrecerrando los ojos-. Siempre habría animales justos…

Judy alzó las orejas, cautivada por el relato de Krystal.

-Una relación aceptable para Bellwether era que las presas tuvieran el 99% de zootopia, pues cien ovejas asustadas ciertamente podrían con un oso salvaje- Krystal dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos-. El suero de Bellwether no es un virus, es un agente alérgeno; el virus es generado en esta reacción inmunológica que causa desorientación y agresividad en los depredadores… y las presas.

Krystal volteó a ver fijamente a Judy, quien retrocedió asustada por la intensidad de la mirada.

-Y eso no es un error, no es una falla en todo su maldito plan- dijo Krystal furiosa-. Porque ella podía inmunizar a quien quisiera; y lo hizo contigo Judy…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó ella sorprendida.

-No tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles- dijo Krystal observando la hora en su celular-. Por el contrario, me he tomado tiempo de más… pero debes saber esto. Bellwether te inyectó un virus diferente a ti, en algún momento. Eres una presa, una presa que llego muy lejos y se acopló a sus planes a la perfección. Pero la descubriste antes de tiempo.

-¿Antes de tiempo? Yo arruine su operación!- replicó Judy confundida.

-Sí, la arruinaste, pero nunca supiste lo que intentaba hacer- replicó la zorra-. Nosotros tampoco lo supimos hasta que Fred intentó infectarte. Bellwether te inyecto un virus "pasivo", que se mantuvo dormido en tu cuerpo; este fue hecho para "despertar" cuando el Savage intentara entrar en tu organismo, creando tu aparente inmunidad pero despertando al virus pasivo.

-¿Virus pasivo?

-"Pecado original"- declaró Krystal-. Así se refieren las notas a él. Un virus que causa… unas irrefrenables ansias de reproducción en los infectados.

-¿Reproducción? ¿Cómo deseo sexual?- Judy se dejó caer en una silla, abatida por el poder de toda esa revelación; eso explicaba bastante bien las ansias que sentía al lado de Nick… todo el tiempo.

-Si, en pocas palabras- asintió Krystal con un suspiro-. En nuestro camino a la evolución, hemos dejado muchas cosas detrás, muchos instintos básicos y perjudiciales para nuestra civilización. El "celo" es uno de ellos. Bellwether planeaba volver a zootopia su utopía perfecta, causando con un mismo suero la activación de los instintos asesinos en los depredadores, para justificar matarlos, y los instintos sexuales en las presas, para tener la capacidad real de matar a los depredadores gracias a una superación numérica.

-¿Hablas en serio?- replicó Judy riendo nerviosa- ¿Soy una pequeña ninfómana?

 **-Gran, gran ninfómana** \- aclaró Krystal-. Estas infectada con un virus que cada vez hará crecer tu libido sexual a niveles insostenibles…

-Espera…- exclamó Judy alzando la cabeza- ¿Niveles insostenibles?

-Todo indica que… el virus no fue del todo terminado- dijo Krystal con tristeza-. Tu infección prematura fue un medio de "prevención"…

Judy observó horrorizada a Krystal.

-¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar?- inquirió ella tragando saliva.

-No lo sabemos- admitió Krystal-. Estamos trabajando en ello… Podría matarte, suponemos.

-Me inyectaste…- dijo Judy poniendo su mano sobre el pecho - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿La cura?

-No tenemos una cura. Vendrán a buscarte, por una prueba de sangre…- explicó Krystal, quien vio en una silla su gabardina y camino hasta ella-. Si descubren rastros del Pecado Original, te meterán en cuarentena…

-¡No tienen derecho!

-A estas alturas, Judy, sabes perfectamente que la agencia no pide permiso- dijo Krystal vistiendo su gabardina-. Lo que te inyecte ocultara el Pecado Original de las pruebas, por un periodo no mayor a tres días, así que es suficiente.

-¿Y qué hare yo?

-En realidad, Judy, creo en ti- dijo Krystal sonriendo-. Fox está obsesionado con el caso, tan obsesionado que lo ha vuelto personal. Y no le importa defender a la sociedad, sino acabar con Fred… Incluso el Pecado Original no es de su incumbencia, pues piensa que si detiene a Fred, no habrá quien "active" al Pecado Original.

Krystal entregó una tarjeta a Judy. Al principio ella pensó que era la tarjeta de la propia zorra, pero al leer no reconoció el nombre.

-Búscala la próxima semana, por lo pronto esta… indispuesta- Krystal sonrió con amargura-. A la agencia no le interesa curarte, Judy. Aunque descubran que estas infectada. Así que esto depende solamente de ti… No lo comentes con nadie, no sabes quién y cuándo pueden estar escuchando… además, no es una condición muy… decorosa…

-¿Es contagioso?

-Como te dije, el virus es pasivo hasta ser despertado. Pero en su estado pasivo se adapta al organismo huésped, por lo que no es posible contagiarlo; ahora que lo tienes activo… es bastante contagioso…

Judy agachó la mirada con rabia, cerró los puños y golpeó el suelo con su pie derecho.

-Debería estar en cuarentena entonces.

-Lo que tú transmites, Judy, es el virus en su forma pasiva, aunque este activo en tu organismo- aclaró Krystal-. Siempre que los infectados no sean expuestos al Savage, el Pecado Original no representa un peligro. Por eso yo me enfocare en atrapar a Fred, y tu enfócate en encontrar la cura… si ambos hacemos bien nuestras partes, cuantas personas infectes mientras buscas la cura será algo irrelevante…

Krystal se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada; Judy corrió tras ella.

-¡Espera!- gritó la coneja horrorizada- ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Aún tengo muchas preguntas!

-Te daré una respuesta más- dijo Krystal abriendo la puerta y volteando a verla-. Una sola…

Judy lo pensó unos segundos antes de voltear nuevamente con Krystal.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para controlarlo?

-Claro- asintió con seriedad-. Consigue un conejo con mucha estamina…

Krystal cerró la puerta, dejando a una confundida y sonrojada Judy mirando al suelo.

 **Fin capitulo 09**


	10. 10- Try Everything

**Antes de Empezar:**

Hubo comentarios ofensivos en el anterior capitulo, que fueron borrados. No deseo darle publicidad a gente que no merece la pena, así que simple y sencillamente diré: esto es un Fanfic, no una tesis de la evolución. Punto.

Mis depredadores no comen carne porque así lo quiero, y porque así lo quiero no hay reptiles ni aves. Si trato de darle una "explicación" lógica, es porque realmente considero que la tienen; aun así, admito no tener un doctorado en biología, así que si plantee algo erróneo o exagerado, da igual: no voy a incluir cosas que no quiero incluir en mi fic.

Actualmente no he descartado dentro del fic la existencia de estas especies, simplemente no las he utilizado, pero el insistir en el tema no va a hacer que lo haga mágicamente. Así pues, solo les queda esperar y disfrutar el fic tal cual ha sido planteado.

Si no les gusta el fic, dejen de leerlo. Existen más fics en esta maravillosa página.

 **FAQS**

 **El dibujo de la portada es tuyo? Puedo hacerte un dibujo?**

Si, la portada es mia; si la cambio tambien sera por un dibujo mio. Aun estoy amoldandome a un estilo para estos personajes (mi estilo furry es mas "agresivo" y quiero que se vean "lindos" como en el original), pero tengo un amplio diseño que... no he subido, pero pueden ver algunos en mi pagina de Deviant Art (checar perfil)

Un parde usuarios ya han hecho dibujos, los cuales agradezco mucho. Sin importar tu estilo, experiencia o calidad, si deseas hacer un dibujo de mis personajes (o los de Zootopia), basandote en mi fic, estare encantado de verlo! Deja la info en comentarios, mp o buscandome en mis redes!

 **No soy fan del furry pero...**

A todo aquel que haya llegado hasta este capitulo para lograr leer esta pregunta, tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que ya eres Furry... la mala es que no podras vivir sin zootopia el resto de tu vida. Pero oigan! No todo esta perdido. La cultura furry no es necesariamente sexual... solo que comunmente lo es...

 **Y lo Zukulemto?**

Sigue leyendo. Un capitulo completo al respecto...

 **Este "Pecado original" es bastante, mmmhh ¿como decirlo? Interesante. Debe estimular bastantes zonas del cerebro, tálamo, hipotálamo, estimular la hipófisis para producir oxitocina e incluso liberar más hormonas y neurotransmisores**

Eh... precisamente... supongo... Si, definitivamente no es lupus...

 **Porque un conejo? Sera un zorro!**

Krystal desconoce la relacion de Nick y Judy. Por eso le recomendo lo mas logico.

 **Advertencia:**

Lemon Furry… Explicito. Muy explícito. Disfruten, damas y caballeros.

* * *

 **10-Try Everything**

 **(Martes 06 de Febrero)**

El viento soplaba, con una humedad en el ambiente que perlaba gotas sobre su pelo; Nick caminaba en la noche, con las manos en los bolsillos y el corazón colgando de un hilo. Nervioso, asustado, pero decidido; decidido a no jugar con Judy, a no mentirse a sí mismo. Las calles solitarias lo acompañaban con un silencio omnipresente en su resolución, como si los habitantes de Zootopia se solidarizaran para no distraerlo. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante un pensamiento tan ridículo, y eso lo relajo un poco.

Nick llegó a su casa, dio un respiro hondo, mirando su propia puerta, amigable y conocida. Una puerta que ya le hacía sentir tranquilo. Golpeó la puerta tres veces, en intervalos rítmicos, mientras tomaba valor. No pasaron más de diez segundos antes que Judy le abriera la puerta; la luz al interior estaba apagada, y ella mantenía la cabeza agachada, con las orejas caídas y un semblante serio. Su actitud no le gustó nada al zorro, que sintió un vuelco en su corazón.

-¿Judy?

-Yo... debo irme- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa-. Hasta mañana, Nick.

-¿Paso algo malo?- preguntó con delicadeza.

-No tiene nada que ver con Krystal- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Entonces el problema soy yo...

Judy no dijo nada, simplemente dio un beso en la mejilla al zorro en silencio; pasó a su lado. Nick sintió su corazón encogerse de incertidumbre. Se giró y la tomó de la mano con delicadeza.

-Lo lamento...- dijo él preocupado-. Realmente me pareces hermosa, Judy.

-No es eso- replicó ella volteando a verlo.

Sus ojos morados estaban cubiertos por una delgada capa húmeda. Era bastante evidente que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar; y Nick no pudo evitar pensar que todo era culpa suya ¿Que tanto podía afectar a una hembra que su novio no quisiera...? Bueno, acostarse con ella. Y para un conejo ¿Eso era peor aún? Judy entregó las llaves de la casa a Nick, y le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de girarse de nueva cuenta. Pero Nick no la soltó.

-No- dijo él-. Esto no puede terminar así...

-No estoy terminando nada- replicó ella sin voltear a verlo-. Solo... creo que debería ir a mi casa.

-Esta es tu casa- exclamó Nick poniéndose frente a ella-. Conmigo. Juntos...

Judy no alzó la cabeza, pero por sus mejillas empezaron a escurrir lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, al parecer con un debate interno.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si... va a funcionar- dijo ella con un hilo de voz-. No somos del mismo tamaño...

-No me importa eso- replicó Nick abrazándola con fuerza-. Ya no me importa nada, más que estar contigo.

-Hoy no, Nick...- replicó ella mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Hoy no...

-Yo quiero estar contigo. Hoy, mañana y los días que le sigan- replicó él separándose un poco-. Te amo, Judy.

Ella se cubrió el rostro, abatida por las palabras de Nick. El zorro retrocedió unos pasos de forma inconsciente, alterado por la reacción de su amiga.

-¡¿Y ahora quieres acostarte conmigo, Nick?!- exclamó ella molesta- ¡¿Crees que arruinaste una buena oportunidad y quieres rectificar?! ¡Yo no voy a estar a tu disposición!

-Yo nunca dije eso- replicó Nick- ¡Yo ni siquiera hablo de sexo!

-¿Y de que hablas?

-De que ya no quiero huir de mis sentimientos.

-Esto... es ridículo- dijo ella pasando de largo-. No vale la pena...

Nick la miró caminar unos pasos, alejándose de él. No podía permitirlo, no podía perderla ahora; cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por la cabeza de su amada, sabía que solamente terminaría alejándola de él. Y eso era algo que no quería aceptar. No quería fallarle otra vez a Judy, ni una sola vez.

-¡Quiero intentarlo!- gritó Nick.

-¿Qué?- Judy volteó a verlo.

-No fallare, no me rendiré- dijo Nick sonriendo con tranquilidad-. Hasta lograrlo al fin, no desistiré...

Judy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Reconocía la canción.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ahora sé que de eso se trata, no?- inquirió Nick sonrojado-. La vida es para vivirla, no para huir de ella... Lo malo no es equivocarse, lo malo es ni siquiera intentarlo...

La coneja agachó la mirada pensativa. Retorció las manos, sin voltear a ver al zorro y sin decidirse a tomar una decisión. Nick supo que eso, hasta cierto punto, era una buena señal.

-Tengo miedo, Judy- admitió Nick acercándose a ella-. Pero no tengo miedo de ti... sino de lastimarte...

-Tú nunca me lastimarías, Nick- dijo ella sonriendo-. Creo en ti...

-Quiero estar contigo, Judy. Pero realmente estar contigo- comentó el zorro sosteniéndole la mirada-. Puede que tengamos poco siendo pareja, pero yo... yo te amo desde que te conocí. Y creo que eso es bastante tiempo; no necesito más tiempo para pensarlo.

-Yo tampoco- admitió ella divertida.

-Quédate conmigo, zanahorias. Por favor...

-Yo... no estoy bien, Nick- dijo ella con pesar.

-Yo tampoco estoy bien... sin ti...

Judy agachó la mirada, pensando largamente al respecto. Tras unos segundos soltó un suspiró y volteó a verlo.

-No sé lo que pueda pasar si me quedo- advirtió ella con una media sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros-. Eso es lo divertido, no?

La coneja corrió hasta Nick y lo abrazó con fuerza. El macho respondió al abrazo; delicadamente puso su mano en la barbilla de ella, levantándola. Sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente antes que él la besara con pasión; ahora fue su lengua la invasiva, y fue Judy la que se dejó llevar. Acariciando sus largas orejas, Nick se separó; Judy mantenía los labios entreabiertos, así como los ojos cerrados, a la espera de otro beso. Esa visión lo hizo sonrojar y sonreír por partes iguales. Judy abrió los ojos tras unos segundos de eterna espera; al ver a Nick sonriendo, bajo su cabeza y recupero la compostura, horriblemente avergonzada pero sonriendo.

-Tu especie es tan emocional...- dijo Nick con malicia.

-Pues espero que la tuya tenga mucha estamina...- comentó Judy sonriendo de forma seductora.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Nick sinceramente confundido.

-No importa, es muy tarde- replicó ella jalando a Nick del brazo.

-¿Muy tarde para qué?

-Para arrepentirte- dijo ella dando un beso en su mejilla.

Nick sonrió, restándole importancia al asunto. Ambos entraron a la casa.

* * *

No hubo palabras de por medio, y no las necesitaban; un entendimiento mutuo, o tal vez solo era el instinto animal que aun seguía en ellos. Amor, deseo y miedo los invadía por partes iguales ¿Estaban listos para amar? ¿Estaban listos para dar ese paso importante en la relación? Al final de cuentas, solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Nick cargaba a Judy con un brazo, acariciando sus orejas con su mano libre; ella tenía sus brazos alrededor del su cuello, sonriéndole con dulzura y un rostro sonrojado de ojos entreabiertos. La respiración de ella era agitada, cálida, húmeda; la sentía contra su propia nariz. Su suave cuerpo recargado contra su pecho, ansioso de continuar con el siguiente paso lógico que habían dejado pendiente horas atrás. Recorrió la mano con la que la cargaba hasta su trasero, afianzando firmemente su agarre en ese cuerpo que tanto lo enloquecía. La respuesta de ella fue una sonrisa traviesa y un beso pasional; juntó sus labios con los de él, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento. Soltó el cuello del zorro, poniendo una mano en la nuca de él, tomando el control; su otra mano la mantuvo en el hombro de Nick, acariciándolo por sobre la delgada camisa. Sus lenguas parecían luchar en una danza, rebuscando entre dientes y labios; no le importaba en lo absoluto a Judy esos enormes dientes, por el contrario... le encantaban. Pero su atención estaba puesta en atrapar la lengua de él, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si soltarlo un segundo fuera a romper la magia del momento; incluso respirar paso a un segundo plano en su escala de prioridades.

Llegaron a la habitación, donde la tenue luz de una lámpara de mesa iluminaba el lugar. Nick se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, recargándose contra él mismo. Separó sus labios de los de ella, dejando un hilo de saliva como huella de la reciente unión. Su rostro sonrojado, sus brazos temblando, no por el peso de ella... sino por la excitación y ansias que lo invadían. Se dio oportunidad de recuperar el aliento entre jadeos y temblores. Ella mantuvo sus labios entreabiertos, rogando en silencio por un beso más, por una caricia más. Sus enormes ojos morados lo observaban, totalmente a su merced, haciéndolo perder la noción del tiempo; pero era difícil definir quién era la presa y quien el depredador, cuando ambos deseaban ser "comidos" por el otro. Ambos esperaban que el otro diera el siguiente paso, ansiosos de culminar las preliminares.

-¿N-Nick?- el simple y sencillo nombre salió en un hilo de voz de los labios de Judy, costándole un trabajo considerable articularlo.

-¿S-s-si?- tartamudeó él.

-Q-qui-quiero...- Judy se recargó contra su pecho; temblaba, seguramente de la misma forma en que él mismo lo hacía-. Quie-ro hacerlo...

-Yo también...- susurró sintiendo su rostro estallar de la vergüenza.

Llegaron a la cama, donde Nick se sentó manteniendo sus pies en el suelo; Judy tomó entonces la iniciativa, atacando con pasión el cuello del zorro. Lo hizo alzar el rostro al techo, al tiempo que recorría su cuello; daba besos, intercalándolos con pequeñas mordidas y largas lamidas, que hacían temblar al zorro. Nick se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos recargados en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Con una sola mano, Judy se quitó su propia camisa, desabrochándola de forma torpe y desesperada, pero bastante rápido. Su lengua recorrió el cuello de Nick, hasta llegar a su hocico, donde volvió a besarlo, tomando el rostro de él con ambas manos. Nick temblaba, mientras recibía las caricias. Inconscientemente, o tal vez demasiado excitada para que le importara, Judy comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo. Siguió besándolo con pasión, pero soltó su rostro para empezar a desabotonar la camisa de él. Paso sus pequeñas manos por el pecho del macho, levantándolas hasta sus hombros; con una mano de cada lado, dio un rápido tirón abajo y la camisa se deslizo hacia las manos del zorro, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. El zorro abrió los ojos entonces, volteando a ver a su amada.

Avergonzada, Judy cubrió sus senos con sus manos, agachando un poco la mirada. Hasta cierto punto esa reacción enloqueció al zorro, que no pudo menos que ampliar su sonrisa.

-Eres hermosa...- dijo el acariciando la oreja derecha de ella con especial empeño.

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, disfrutando la caricia en silencio. Pero mantuvo sus manos sobre sus senos.

-Déjame ver...- pidió él.

-Yo...- Judy abrió los ojos y miró a Nick nerviosa-. Yo no soy una loba, ni una gacela.

-No, eres una astuta coneja- admitió él-. Con unas piernas hermosas y un lindo trasero... y unos senos perfectos...

Judy sonrió avergonzada. Dio un beso tierno en la mejilla al zorro.

-Torpe zorro...- susurró ella descubriendo sus senos lentamente.

Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Nick, agachando un poco la mirada; dado que Judy seguía recargándose contra él, solo le fue posible sostener el peso de ambos con una sola mano. Únicamente una mano libre tendría que ser suficiente. Bajo su mano derecha de la oreja hasta el vientre descubierto de ella, haciéndola dar un pequeño saltó de sorpresa. Ella alzó su mirada, mirándolo con timidez y complacencia; una sonrisa expectante. Nick la acarició, poniendo toda su atención en la desnudez de la chica. Levantó su mano, acariciando a Judy hasta llegar a sus senos; escogió el izquierdo, cubriéndolo delicadamente con su mano. Si, eran pequeños; y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, le gustó el tacto, le gusto la suavidad y delicadeza, así como la calidez. Su corazón se aceleró al estar tocando esa parte de Judy, una parte tan íntima, tan privada, que ella le permitía conocer; sus pensamientos se volvieron menos coherentes, al tiempo que apretaba con media palma el seno de ella.

-Me encanta...- susurró con una sonrisa infantil.

-Bobito...- dijo ella riendo avergonzada.

-Me encantas...- dijo Nick tomándola de la cintura-. Mucho...

Deslizó su mano hasta la espalda de ella, donde apretó con delicadeza la cola de ella; Judy cerró los ojos y se recargó contra su pecho. Nick se enderezó un poco, a fin de no cargar el peso en su brazo izquierdo... y poder usarlo de formas más provechosas. Comenzó por acariciar la cabeza de ella, recorriendo con sus dedos la parte externa de esas hermosas y largas orejas; apretaba rítmicamente y con delicadeza el rabo de ella, con su otra mano. Judy suspiraba de vez en cuando, sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Te gus-ta?- preguntó Nick nervioso.

-No hagas preguntas vergonzosas- replicó ella sin abrir los ojos-. Si me hubieras lastimado, ya tendrías un par de colmillos menos en esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Eres tan linda cuando te haces la ruda- dijo Nick con malicia.

La tomó con ambas manos de la cintura, haciéndola levantarse en la cama; Judy lo hizo sin rechistar, mirando a Nick de forma interrogativa. Sin decir nada, el simplemente puso sus pulgares en cada extremo del pantalón y jalo, bajando delicadamente su ropa. No hubo resistencia, replica, ni queja alguna. Aun así, apretó un poco las piernas mientras alzaba una pierna para permitir que Nick terminara de quitarle la ropa. La vergüenza la invadía, pero era más fuerte el deseo, la pasión que sentía estallando en su corazón desbocado; Nick observó en silencio y de forma insistente la entrepierna de ella, haciéndola sentir aún más avergonzada... y aún más excitada. El zorro no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, y eso le encantaba.

-Te amo...- susurró ella poniendo su nariz contra la de él.

-Y yo a ti...- respondió Nick mirándola directamente a los ojos.

* * *

Nuevamente fue ella la que tomó las riendas cuando Nick se puso tan nervioso que no supo que más hacer; no era que ella tuviera nociones más específicas, solo que estaba... más excitada que nerviosa. Eso era. Su respiración agitada, su corazón palpitante y su húmeda entrepierna jugaban una carrera para ver quién era más veloz; el corazón iba ganando, de momento. Recostó a Nick con un suave empujón, quien no opuso resistencia; nerviosa, manoteó en el pantalón de él para quitárselo, pero fue el quien lo hizo desviando un poco la mirada, tras unos intentos fallidos de parte de la hembra.

La tela se deslizó, descubriendo el cuerpo de su amado. Sobre saliendo de manera exagerada, y bastante marcada, apareció el viril miembro de él, que de cierta forma rompía toda la magia de un cuerpo con pelo fino y delgado, interrumpiendo con un... una... cosa lampiña y... grande, muy grande... De pronto no se sintió tan segura de lo que hacía; no parecía probable que "eso" fuera del tamaño adecuado para una coneja.

Tomó asiento al lado de él, a la altura de su cintura. No lo pensó mucho al respecto, sino que su curiosidad fue la que gano; estiró su mano y con un dedo recorrió el miembro viril, desde la punta hasta la base. Nick tembló, soltando un suspiró, y ella sonrió. Dejó una mano sobre su propia pierna desnuda y con la mano derecha tomó delicadamente el miembro de él. Sabía que era una zona sensible, así que le resultaba curioso que fuera tan... imponente. Su mano no le alcanzó para siquiera envolver la mitad de ese palpitante falo. Nick soltó un gemido, cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo derecho; alcanzaba a escuchar como su respiración de volvía mas agitada. Y eso le gustó. Con malicia, se puso de rodillas, mirando hacia Nick.

-¿Nick?- susurró ella poniéndose frente a su rostro.

-S-si...- exclamó él con voz temblorosa. Levantó su brazo y bajo la mirada, para cruzarse con la de ella.

En ese instante ella lo asaltó; junto sus labios con los de él, besándolo apasionadamente mientras tomaba con su mano derecha el miembro de él, apretándolo suave y rítmicamente. No tenía idea de cómo un hombre hacia aquello, pero la reacción de Nick y comentarios sueltos que recordaba le hicieron sentir la seguridad de que algo hacia bien. Nick tembló, apenas respondió el beso de ella. Lo estaba haciendo bien, sentía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Y eso la excitaba mucho. De pronto su corazón quedo en segundo lugar en la carrera, con su respiración en tercero. Nick no se mantuvo quieto más tiempo. Se inclinó levemente hacia ella, dejando de besarla; con su mano izquierda apretó delicadamente el rabo de ella, dándole nuevamente esa agradable sensación. Con la mano derecha fue tan atrevido como ella y asaltó su intimidad.

Al principio ella quedó petrificada al sentir los dedos de Nick recorriendo su entrepierna, pero pronto el deseo pudo sobreponerse al miedo; entrecerró los ojos mientras se abandonaba a la nueva y agradable sensación que le invadía. Los dedos de Nick recorrían de forma temblorosa y torpe su intimidad; ella abrió un poco las piernas para permitir a él un movimiento más sencillo. Y toda la humedad que había ahí también ayudo un poco. Los dedos de Nick la recorrían de forma torpe, pero constante, superficialmente pero con una presión lo suficientemente agradable para hacerla perderse en la sensación. La mente se le nubló mientras sentía que estaba preparada, estaba lista para el siguiente paso. Apretó con fuerza la mano en la que aun sostenía el miembro de Nick, al tiempo que alzaba la mirada para ver directamente a Nick, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

Fue la combinación del movimiento brusco y la visión más hermosa que hubiera tenido de Judy (excitada, con los labios temblando y mirada anhelante, de rostro sonrojado y orejas caídas) lo que hizo llegar al zorro a sus propios límites.

-Aah...- gimió Nick encorvándose sobre sí mismo.

Judy sintió el viril miembro palpitar en su mano y volteó a verlo, a tiempo para verlo expulsar chorros intermitentes de lo que, hasta donde tenía entendido, debía ser semen. El semen se acumuló sobre el vientre del propio Nick, mientras ella observaba entre fascinada y avergonzada la hasta entonces desconocida reacción. El ultimó chorro salió con menor fuerza, escurriendo por el miembro hasta la mano de ella, quien sintió el extraño tacto. La respiración de Nick se normalizo, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, al parecer avergonzado. Judy soltó a su presa y levantó la mano hasta la altura de su rostro, observando los rastros de semen escurrir por su propia mano. Volteó a ver a Nick por entre los dedos de su mano.

-Aun puedes continuar, ¿Cierto?- preguntó ella sonriendo con preocupación. Ella alzó una oreja a la expectativa.

La pregunta en sí, o tal vez la mirada de ella, fue suficiente para que la pasión en Nick estallara nuevamente. O tal vez solo fue la sensación reciente, y el deseo de repetirla. De mejorarla en realidad. Sea lo que fuera que sucedió, el instinto animal en Nick afloro, haciéndolo abalanzarse sobre Judy. La tomó del brazo derecho y la recostó contra la cama, manteniéndola agarrada así como si la tuviera aprisionada; con su otra mano recorrió el cuerpo de ella, desde sus pechos hasta sus largas piernas, mientras relamía y besaba su cuello en un arrebato de deseo incontrolable. La reacción del zorro la tomó por sorpresa, asustándola un poco. Pero las caricias, la situación en sí, y su propio deseo la ayudaron a sobre ponerse. Soltó largos y fuertes suspiros, mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba la cabeza, para permitir a Nick recorrer su cuello con total facilidad.

Con su mano libre él levantó una pierna de ella y la paso alrededor de su propia cadera, mientras se colocaba sobre ella. Judy bajó la mirada y abrió la otra pierna; Nick separó su rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron. Flexionó las piernas y volteó a ver hacia abajo brevemente. Ella le tomó la barbilla con su mano libre y lo obligó a mirarla directamente.

-No me tengas más consideración…- susurró ella.

-¿Deberíamos?

-Ya estoy decidida- declaró con una sonrisa-. Y quiero saber si lo estas tu…

-Si…- respondió Nick.

No rompió la magia de sus miradas cruzadas, sino que torpemente se acomodó. Puede que fuera virgen, al igual que ella, pero se le notaba ciertas nociones. El viril miembro hizo contacto con su intimidad, recorriendo sus pliegues con facilidad; la humedad en ella le permitió resbalar directamente hasta la entrada, el punto de inflexión. El último pasó. En el cual el zorro se detuvo; con delicadeza empezó a empujar. No hubo una resistencia real, aunque si un ligero dolor en Judy; inconscientemente abrió un poco las piernas, como si esto fuera a disminuir el dolor, pero eso no funciono. Nick ciertamente lo hacía con delicadeza pero... aun así era bastante doloroso.

Apretó la mandíbula en silencio, y respiró con calma, tratando de contener su dolor de alguna forma, de no demostrar la más mínima incomodidad. Soltó la barbilla de Nick y recorrió con su palma el pecho del zorro, intentando perderse en ese simple acto para distraer su mente. Al romper ella el contacto visual, Nick desvió la mirada hacia su entrepierna, como si quisiera asegurarse que lo hacía de forma correcta. Ella bajo su mano apresuradamente, tapando de forma torpe la unión que ambos estaban llevando a cabo.

-¡No veas!- replicó ella molesta.

-¿Qué?- confundido, Nick volteó a verla.

-¡No seas fisgón!

Nick sonrió con malicia al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Así que te da vergüenza…- inquirió el zorro.

-Solo… solo hazlo…- replicó ella desviando la mirada.

-Hagámoslo- corrigió él.

Nick se retiró un poco; eso disminuyo su dolor, y aumento su confusión. Volteó a verlo pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Nick dio un pequeño empujón, ingresando nuevamente en ella. No pudo evitar saltar un poco por el dolor provocado.

-T-te dolió…- inquirió él.

-N-no…- respondió ella nerviosa-. De ninguna forma… Sigue…

Lo cierto es que estaba desesperada por empezar a sentir algo siquiera vagamente familiar a lo que había experimentado con los dedos cariñosos del zorro, pero por el momento el dolor, aunque soportable, era lo único que percibía. Y empezaba a desesperarse por esto. Nick volvió a retroceder y empujar, esta vez llegando un poco más adentro de ella. La expresión en el rostro de Nick cambio, alzando las cejas y entrecerrando los ojos, sin pronunciar una palabra. Lo cierto es que en ese segundo movimiento sí que sintió una estimulación…

-Es… - Nick no terminó la frase, cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir.

Volvió a retroceder e ingresar en ella, y esta vez la estimulación que recorrió su cuerpo fue mayor. La hizo soltar un suspiró, cerrar los ojos y sonreír. Sin ver alzó su mano hasta el pecho de él, acariciándolo de forma cariñosa con dos dedos solamente; Nick continuó con su movimiento, haciéndolo cada vez menos profundo y largo, pero más rápido y constante. Al final de cuentas parecía que el tamaño no había importado tanto.

Judy suspiraba con una media sonrisa en el rostro, medio sometida con un brazo sobre su cabeza y las orejas relajadas; sus pequeños senos se movían de forma rítmica mientras Nick continuaba su vaivén, cada vez un poco más rápido. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y procuraba hacerlo con delicadeza… sobre todo tomando en cuenta que aún faltaba la mitad de "él" dentro de ella. Pero la estimulación era lo suficientemente buena para que no le importara no entrar del todo. Se encorvó un poco y recargó su peso en el brazo derecho, para que con su brazo izquierdo pudiera recorrer a Judy. Acarició su vientre, mientras ella suspiraba sin abrir los ojos; la tomó de la cintura y empujó con fuerza, llegando un poco más lejos. Judy apretó un poco su ojo izquierdo, pero no dijo nada; sabía que eso indicaba que ese era su límite. Levantó su mano hasta recorrer una de esas hermosas y largas piernas, acariciándola con deseo, con amor, mientras continuaba con una labor que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Era extraño percibir, con sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo relajado, como la velocidad de Nick no era lo único que iba en aumento. Empezó a sentir mucho calor, muchísimo calor, mientras la estimulación, el placer que sentía era cada vez mayor. El dolor había desaparecido por completo, mientras sentía que su propia respiración se volvía demasiado agitada e incluso muy ruidosa. Sus piernas temblaban, estiraba sus orejas de forma involuntaria mientras sus labios empezaban a separarse sin siquiera pensarlo. Dejó de acariciar el pecho de Nick para en su lugar simplemente dejar su palma recargada contra el mismo; le pareció percibir los latidos agitados de Nick, pero bien podría ser su propio pulso. No podía importarle menos.

-Te amo…- susurró ella haciendo una mueca de placer-. Te amo… Nick!

-Te amo…- respondió él con voz entrecortada.

Algo cambio, algo cambio en lo que estaba sintiendo; algo que la obligó a abrir los ojos y arquear su espalda.

-No… esperah…- susurró ella empujándolo con su mano.

Sus palabras fueron demasiado suaves para que Nick les prestara atención; quien continuó con el mismo ritmo. El sudor empezaba a escurrir por su frente, a pesar de que no podían llevar más de diez minutos haciéndolo; ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, algo que le impedía hablar… o cerrar la boca. Empezó a emitir gemidos mientras sentía una sensación entre desesperante y placentera en su entrepierna. Y poco después explotó.

-¡Nick!- gritó ella empujando con fuerza al zorro.

Arqueó la espalda mientras sentía una clase de calambre recorrer su cuerpo; toda ella tembló, de forma descontrolada e intensa mientras gemía cada vez con más fuerza, como si fuera lo único que pudiera aliviar un poco la enloquecedora sensación que la invadía. Nick la soltó de su brazo; en su lugar afianzó su mano bajo el trasero de ella y con la otra mano su espalda, levantándola un poco antes de elevar un poco más el ritmo de su vaivén. A Judy no le quedó más opción que abrazarse a Nick en lugar de seguir tratando de separarse; lo abrazó con fuerza, encajando sus dedos en la espalda de él, desesperada y enloquecida por la sensación. Si fueron segundos o minutos, no podía asegurarlo; y aunque lo disfrutaba, la sensación era demasiado intensa y abrumadora como para que quisiera seguir. Estuvo a punto de morder a Nick antes que este repentinamente se detuviera.

Fue una sensación rara, pero bastante agradable; puede que él dejara de moverse, pero fue su miembro el que continuó el trabajo. Pequeñas sacudidas dentro ella, palpitando constantemente; y una calidez de golpe, momentánea que desapareció casi inmediatamente. Todo el conjunto la volvió loca. Se abrazó con fuerza y sintió como volvía de golpe esa sensación abrumadora a su cuerpo. Apretó todas sus extremidades alrededor de Nick, mientras sentía como ese inmenso placer se desvanecía o aumentaba brevemente mientras el miembro del zorro seguía temblando esporádicamente dentro de ella. Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Ambos temblaron, abrazados y exhaustos. Nick se acostó con delicadeza, pero sin salir de Judy, quedando uno acostado al lado del otro. Judy dejo de abrazarlo y se separó un poco, para recostarse en una almohada que Nick le acercó. Desvió brevemente la mirada antes de cubrir con un brazo sus senos y sonreírle a Nick.

-¿Es en serio?- inquirió Nick sonriendo- ¿Aun te da vergüenza?

-Tienes una mirada de depravado que no puedo evitarlo- replicó ella burlona.

-Astuta coneja. Me insultas y halagas en una misma frase, así que no puedo quejarme- replicó Nick sonriendo de forma seductora-. Muy astuta.

-Torpe zorro…- dijo ella soltando un suspiró-. Mi torpe zorro…

-Mi astuta coneja…- dijo Nick acariciando una de las largas orejas de Judy.

Cruzaron miradas y no dijeron nada; ella sintió que el tamaño del miembro de Nick disminuía un poco dentro de ella. La sensación la hizo sentirse avergonzada, pero no dijo nada en absoluto.

-Creo que tus dedos dejaran marca- comentó Nick mirándose la espalda.

-Fue hermoso…- dijo ella perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Maravilloso- admitió Nick avergonzado-. Si sentiste la mitad de lo que sentí…

-Estoy segura que sentí lo doble- replicó ella con tono travieso.

-Entonces supongo que… me debes un rato más- exclamó con malicia.

-Eso me sonó a un reto, policía bocazas- replicó ella adoptando un gesto severo-. No quieres retarme en esto…

-No- admitió él encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos.

Judy guardó silencio, confundida y decepcionada por la respuesta de Nick. El zorro abrió un ojo y soltó una carcajada, bastante divertido.

-No será un reto….- dijo besándola-. Solo… un orgasmo más…

Judy respondió al beso. Tampoco sería el último beso de la noche.

* * *

 **Corenote** :

 _Gracias Nat._

 _Este capítulo no hubiera sido terminado sin tu constante apoyo; una historia compartida. Poco más tengo que decir, cuando tú ya lo sabes, pero muchas gracias. No solo me has ayudado con el fic, y sabes que lo aprecio mucho. Sigamos adelante._

A mis demás lectores, gracias por seguir de cerca esta historia y apoyarme tanto. Espero les haya gustado el lemon prometido. Unos seguidores me han "regalado" algunos dibujos con diseños de personajes de mi fic, y se los agradezco mucho. Si quieren compartir este tipo de detalles u otros, no olviden que pueden mandar un MP, dejarlo en los comentarios o agregarme en alguna de mis redes. Agradezco el detallazo de cada uno de ellos!

* * *

He de recomendar dos historias que estoy siguiendo de cerca actualmente:

 **-Mi consentida, de Ruzuchan.** Una historia que me agrado porque, al igual que la mía, su trama principal es marcadamente el romance pero sin distracciones estúpidas. La historia apenas está en movimiento, perfilándose para lo que puede ser una gran historia o no… eso dependerá del autor, pero yo le tengo fe.

 **-En el corazón de Zootopia. De mi modista favorita, Chocolatie.** Al igual que yo, la autora opto por una premisa polémica y arriesgada (puede que en su único capitulo no se note, pero créanme que lo será), que pocos habían tomado en cuenta. Con personajes naturales, bromas intelectuales y desarrollo ágil, es una recomendación a tener en cuenta. Les dejara buen sabor de boca, aunque también esta apenas perfilándose. Pero confió plenamente en la capacidad de la autora.

Ambas son historias muy nuevas, pero me dan esa buena sensación que prometen muchísimo. No son historias comunes, no son "un romance más", sino que tienen esa esencia especial de algo que promete muchísimo; sé que les gustaran.

* * *

Sobre el lemon… no estaba seguro como abordarlo porque es mi primer lemon furry… Pero estoy feliz con el resultado. Reflejar un ambiente romántico, pero también las dudas, el nerviosismo, incluso el miedo de esa primera vez; mágico y especial, creo que ha sido mi capitulo favorito porque tanto en diálogos como en descripción, Judy y Nick tienen esa magia especial que ha superado por fin al legendario Capitulo 2… Opinión personal, ustedes pueden tener de favorito cualquier capitulo que deseen.

No olviden dejar otro comentario, dudas, sugerencias, teorías o ideas!

El siguiente extra es un chiste, una parodia respecto a un universo donde Judy y Nick son actores contratados por Disney para hacer la pelicula de "Zootopia". Nace de una imagen que vi y me causo mucha gracia (donde habia referencia a la regla 34, firmando el contrato antes de la pelicula). No tiene nada que ver con el fic y su universo realmente, tomenlo como un "oneshot".

El segundo extra si tiene que ver con el fic. Disfruten.

* * *

 **(Extra; universo alterno)**

 **Estudios Disney, fecha indeterminada**

" **Realidad"**

-Hey, cola de algodón- llamó Nick sonriendo.

Llevaba una popsipatita en una mano y un puño de hojas en la otra; Judy volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Ella permanecía sentada en su asiento, revisando su celular. Garraza pasó brevemente por un costado y saludo sin acercarse. Nick y Judy respondieron con alegría, después voltearon a verse.

-¿Y cuáles son los nuevos planes del gran jefe?- inquirió el zorro sentándose al lado de ella.

-Tu sabes, después de la inclusión en su videojuego, una pequeña animación extra de quince minutos- declaró ella dejando su celular sobre la mesa-. Para los extras de la película. Quieren que empecemos la filmación en una semana.

-Una semana… ya tenía planes- resopló Nick.

-Sí, pues no hubieras hecho planes si pusieras atención a las juntas- reprocho Judy con enojo-. O asistieras a ellas…

-Tengo poca tolerancia con ratones mandones.

-Sabes que él no es así- replicó ella-. Le dio la oportunidad a un zorro torpe de tener su película.

-Nuestra película, zanahorias- replicó Nick dando una mordida a su popsipatita.

-¿No trajiste una para mí?- inquirió Judy alzando una ceja.

-Era esta- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Estaba derritiéndose así que tuve que…

Nick ofreció la media paleta que aún quedaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Soy compartido.

-Si… creo que no, Nick- dijo ella riendo nerviosa-. No hace tanto calor de todos modos.

-Vamos, Zanahorias, hemos compartido más cosas…- replicó Nick sonriendo.

-Eh… no, no lo hemos hecho- dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-Oh… en serio- dijo Nick fingiendo estar confundido-. Oh, cierto, disculpa. Lo haremos.

-¿Lo haremos?- Judy alzó las orejas, intrigada por la declaración de Nick. El zorro sonrió con malicia al notar que había atrapado por completo la atención de la inocente conejita- ¿Qué haremos?

Nick dejó su paleta sobre un vaso vacío en la mesa, cruzó los brazos y miró con incredulidad a Judy. Ella se encogió de hombros, confundida por la mirada de su compañero.

-Yo no voy a las juntas… y eres tú la que no se ha enterado?

-Bueno… no fui a la última- admitió ella rascando su cabeza nerviosa. Esa era una información que Nick ya sabía, pero confirmarla le causo un profundo placer-. Pero no creo que me haya perdido de mucho…

-Zanahorias, el gran jefe confirmó la secuela.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Judy emocionada poniéndose de pie.

-Este es el borrador de los primeros minutos…- dijo Nick arrojando el montón de papeles frente a Judy-. Una cuarta o quinta parte del guion final. De hecho se está trabajando una novelizacion y en base a ella se hará la secuela, donde actuaremos nosotros, quitando algunas escenas para ajustar la duración de la película.

-¡Nick! ¡Es increíble!- dijo ella tomando el puño de papeles.

Los acomodo ordenadamente y observó el título. Alzó una ceja confundida.

 **-"Original Sin"…** \- susurró pensativa- ¿Cuál es la sinopsis?

-No está terminado, no tiene sinopsis- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Pero te recomiendo que vayas leyéndolo… digo, para ir "entrando en personaje".

-Nick, yo soy Judy- replicó ella poniendo una mano en su cintura-. Yo nunca estoy fuera de personaje…

-En eso confió, dulce princesa.

-¿Dulce princesa?

Nick se cubrió la boca pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada…

-Tú lee el guion y… después hablamos- dijo Nick dándose la vuelta-. Estoy algo ocupado así que…

-¡Iré a mostrarlo a mis padres!

-¡No!- gritó Nick girándose asustado.

Judy alzó las orejas y lo observó confundida. Medio set de empleados voltearon a verlos, entre ellos Elsa y Anna que iban camino a iniciar la grabación de su segunda película.

-Mira, es el zorro y la conejita- dijo Anna emocionada.

-Vamos tarde, Anna- declaró Elsa tomándola del brazo-. Sigue por favor…

-¡Pero son tan lindos!- gritó ella sonriendo-. Vamos solo un par de minutos y…

-¡No, es tarde!- replicó Elsa con firmeza-. Además tus "par de minutos" siempre son media hora o más…

-¿No aprendiste nada de tu última aventura?- inquirió Anna con un puchero-. Debes "libre ser"!

-Oh, Dios…- Elsa entornó los ojos-. Nunca lo vas a olvidar, cierto?

-Libre ser! No quiero ocultarlo más!- cantó Anna con notable intención de burla.

Las hermanas terminaron por alejarse, mientras Nick saludaba nervioso alrededor y ponía su pata libre sobre el guion que Judy mantenía agarrado.

-¿Nick?

-No… no enseñes esto a nadie- dijo Nick nervioso-. Es… información confidencial.

-Oh, entiendo- asintió ella con solemnidad-. Así será, torpe zorro.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó Nick molesto-. No he hecho nada torpe…

-Fue bastante torpe no decírmelo desde el principio, tesoro- replicó ella sonriendo de forma coqueta-. Sea como sea, no se lo mostrare a nadie…

-Bien… nos vemos luego, zanahorias.

-Cuídate, Nick.

-Y si… mmm… quisieras practicar una escena del guion- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Llámame… tienes mi número.

-Podemos practicar ya que inicie el rodaje- replicó ella.

-Bueno, yo solo decía… si tuvieras ganas de practicar- dijo el zorro riendo con malicia-. En fin, cuídate Judy. Nos vemos luego.

Nick se alejó saludando a los personajes y extras que se encontraba en el camino, mientras Judy lo observaba alejarse. Le dedicó una sonrisa enorme al perderlo de vista, mientras observaba con curiosidad el guion de su siguiente película. Incompleto, no oficializado, pero un primer borrador. Eran magnificas noticias.

-Secuela…- susurró ella emocionada-. Sí que tenemos muchos seguidores…

Volteó a la mesa donde reposaba la paleta de Nick. Miró alrededor; no vio a Nick ni a nadie conocido. Tomó rápidamente la paleta y la metió en su boca. Se acomodó en su asiento y empezó a leer el guion "confidencial" que Nick le había dado.

-Esto promete mucho…- dijo tras leer el primer párrafo-. Sigamos leyendo…

* * *

 **(Extra 2)**

 **(Martes 06 de Febrero)**

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, jadeando y sonriendo, sintiendo el sueño invadirlos. El sudor perlaba la frente de Nick, escurriendo por su fino pelaje hasta la cama. No era que Judy no se sintiera acalorada, sino que simplemente no estaba tan exhausta como el pobre zorro; una vez más fue el límite para su compañero canido, pero Judy consideraba que también había llegado a su propio límite, así que no le importaba. Estaban acostados el uno al lado del otro, con apenas una sábana cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Es cierto lo que dicen…- susurró ella con una sonrisa enamorada.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo que hicimos…- dijo ella avergonzada-. Es lo más hermoso que puedes hacer con la persona que amas…

-Por eso se llama "hacer el amor", dulce princesa- dijo Nick acariciando sus orejas- ¿O debería decir Princesa Flama?

Judy soltó una carcajada e hizo un puchero, fingiendo enfado.

-Y…

-¿Y?

-¿Ahora viviremos juntos?- preguntó ella agachando la mirada.

-Solo si tú quieres- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Si quiero- asintió ella tal vez con demasiada emoción. Nick no pudo menos que soltar otra carcajada, cosa que hizo a la coneja sentirse un poco avergonzada.

-Traigamos tus cosas- dijo Nick cerrando los ojos-. Mañana…

-Nick…

-Si…?

-Te amo…- dijo ella con un suspiró, abrazándolo.

El zorro dejo de acariciar a Judy. Alzó su otra mano, que había estado bajo las sabanas. La pluma de Judy. Apretó el botón, al tiempo que ampliaba su sonrisa.

"Nick… Si…? Te amo…"

-D-dame eso…- ordenó ella preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-¿Y porque lo quieres?- preguntó ella.

-Tal vez se me antoje escucharlo mientras escriba mi siguiente informe- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Nick!- exclamó ella con pesar.

-Tranquila, zanahorias- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Te dejare borrarlo… Cuando traigamos todas tus cosas a mi casa…

Judy soltó un suspiró y abrazo a Nick, el cual beso su frente con delicadeza.

-Quédatelo…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-Eres adorable- dijo Nick cerrando sus propios ojos.

-Por cierto.

-¿Si?

-Que tal uno más en veinte minutos…

Nick abrió los ojos de golpe, preocupado. Judy notó el susto de su compañero y soltó una carcajada.

-Se le llama treta, cariño- dijo Judy alzando la mirada-. Y caíste en ella…

-Astuta coneja…

-Torpe zorro…

Ambos soltaron una carcajada; se dieron un tierno beso y se acostaron abrazados. No tardaron en quedar dormidos nuevamente.

 **Fin capitulo 10**


	11. 11- Contigo

**FAQS**

 **Lo resumiré brevemente, no sé como he logrado leer hasta la última línea.**

Esto es un elogio o un insulto? Sí, me toco a mí hacer la pregunta…

 **Apenas me estoy enterando que fox y crystal son parte de un videojuego?**

 _Starfox, saga de Nintendo._ En realidad es un juego con pocos juegos (ni uno por consola), pero bastantes seguidores. Fox y Falco se hicieron famosos en Smash Bros. Son una pareja mágica que también Shippeo, y Starfox assault es uno de mis diez videojuegos favoritos, como lo dice mi perfil. Adoro esta pareja.

 **Y Freddy? Y Lenard?**

Es Fred… no Freddy. La doble D va en el Buddy. Como sea. A su debido tiempo volverán a salir; por lo pronto tengo muchas cosas que cimentar antes de dar el siguiente paso, conflictos emocionales, asentar la relación (hacer el amor es un paso importante, pero la pareja aun esta inestable), etc. Confíen en mí, ni me olvido de esos personajes, ni estoy metiendo relleno. Saludos.

 **Esto me encantó! Yo creí que no me gustaría porque el lemon entre estos dos no me late del todo pero la verdad lo escribiste de una forma que fue muy ameno y muy excitante...**

No es una pregunta, solo me gusto el comentario. Siento que conseguí el cometido. Varios me dicen más a menos cosas parecidas, pero este es el único que usa una palabra clave para mí: excitante. Soy feliz con escuchar eso.

 **Porque recomendaste esos fics? Estas menospreciando otros?**

Tal vez fui poco claro. Lo cierto es que existen varios fics en el fandom. El mío fue el primero en abordar la pareja como Tabú (pueden checar fechas), aunque actualmente ya existen otros. El punto de recomendar esas historias es porque, a diferencia de todo el mar de fics románticos que YA EXISTEN, los dos recomendados tienen un sabor único y diferente por las tramas. A eso debemos sumar una buena ortografía, excelente redacción y guion fluido. Existen decenas de historias buenas, solo que… prácticamente el romance es el mismo en todas ellas, muy bonito, comedia, picantes, y toda clase de detalles agradables, pero para mí sobresalen aquellos por ser fics con riesgos, que se atreven a romper los esquemas y van un paso adelante. Eso les da puntos extras para que los recomiende.

 **No entendí el extra 1 del capítulo anterior**

Era una parodia, sucediendo en un "universo alternativo", donde Judy y Nick trabajan para Disney como actores, y casualmente se topan con mi fic… Solo es una ocurrencia random sin ninguna relación real con la historia "canon" del fic.

* * *

 **11- Contigo**

 **(Miércoles 07 de Febrero)**

Cuando Judy abrió los ojos, se encontró de frente con los de Nick, que sonreía con tranquilidad. Ella respondió la sonrisa de forma un tanto tímida. Ambos estaban acostados, con los cuerpos encontrados, mirándose a los ojos; desnudos y apenas cubiertos con una delgada sabana. La habitación aún estaba oscura, pero empezaba a aclarar; un fino rayo de luz entraba por las cortinas, cayendo sobre el pelaje del zorro dándole un brillo intenso y hermoso. De cierta forma, Judy sintió envidia de un pelaje tan espectacular.

-¿Llevas mucho despierto?- inquirió ella.

-Un par de horas.

-Embustero.

-Horas, minutos, son parecidos...- exclamó con una carcajada.

-Debiste despertarme.

-Te veías hermosa dormida y no quise...

-Supongo que hace mucho que no dormía tan bien- admitió ella acariciando el hocico de Nick-. Tan tranquila y feliz...

-Tomare eso como un cumplido- dijo él con tono seductor.

-Torpe zorro...- susurró ella riendo.

Sin decir nada más se acercó y plantó un beso en los labios de ella, un beso breve y tierno, pero Judy no lo dejo escapar; lo tomo de la nuca y levantando un poco su cabeza, abrió los labios y beso con pasión al zorro. Nick no tuvo inconveniente alguno en responder el beso. Tras unos breves segundos se separaron; se recostaron nuevamente en la cama, mirándose mutuamente. Nick alzó un poco la sabana y hecho una ojeada en dirección a Judy, quien se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzada, pero amplió su sonrisa.

-Podría volverme salvaje con ese cuerpo...- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Voy a tomar eso como una promesa- replicó ella sonrojada.

-Tómalo como un cumplido.

-¿Porque no ambas?

-Ciertamente.

-¿Nick?

-Si...

-¿Qué hora es...?

El zorro palideció ante la pregunta.

-Esta... esta algo claro el día así que...- Nick se rasco la cabeza-. No sé si quiero saber...

Judy se sentó en la cama de golpe y tomó su celular. Eran las seis de la mañana.

-¡Ya vamos tarde!- gritó Judy horrorizada.

-¿Y si nos reportamos enfermos?- inquirió Nick con flojera.

-¡No voy a faltar al trabajo!- replicó ella entre molesta y divertida-. Olvidas que soy quien dirige la investigación de Lenard, ni siquiera puedo tomar vacaciones...

-Bien, bien, vayamos- suspiró el zorro con pesar.

* * *

Nick y Judy entraron al cuarto de juntas, donde algunos de sus compañeros ya esperaban. Tomaron asiento en sus lugares al frente de la sala; en el lugar de Bogo estaba sentada Lora, quien leía abstraída unos documentos, con una absurda pila de carpetas y papeles sueltos sobre el escritorio. A su lado Garraza esperaba de pie, bebiendo una malteada con notable placer. Esto llamó la atención de Nick, quien dio un codazo a Judy y señalo con los ojos a Lora. Judy se encogió de hombros, pues ella tampoco tenía idea de que hacia allí la loba.

-Estoy revisando expedientes- declaró Lora sin alzar la mirada-. Para ser alguien tan bocazas, eres muy tímido...

Nick se encogió de hombros al tiempo que algunos de sus compañeros volteaban a verlos. Judy soltó una risa nerviosa al tiempo que intentaba restarle importancia al evento. Para suerte de ambos, Bogo entró pocos segundos después por la puerta, frotándose los ojos. Todos los policías se pusieron de pie.

-Tomen asiento- ordenó Bogo quien al girarse hacia el suyo, encontró a Lora.

La loba le sonrió con dulzura a Bogo guiñando un ojo, al tiempo que señalaba un banco al frente del escritorio. Un banco muy pequeño. Bogo soltó un suspiró y permaneció de pie.

-Como todos saben, hemos logrado continuar con el caso de Lenard Hienz sin ningún contratiempo considerable- declaró Bogo-. Pero estamos en un punto muerto al respecto. El forense sigue tratando de determinar la causa de muerte de Chancho, mientras que no se han desvelado nuevas pistas y tenemos que mantenernos alejados de cualquier cosa que pueda vincularnos con Fred Buddy... por nuestro propio bien...

Al decir la última frase, volteó a ver con severidad a Judy, quien agachó la mirada. Lo de Fred Buddy, en cierta medida, había sido un error; no podían esperar que Fred fuera una especie de monstruo carmesí, pero no dejaba de ser un acto imprudente lo que había desencadenado la muerte de dos civiles.

-Se ha identificado a Garfield como el abogado privado de Fred, de su compañía- explicó Bogo-. Pero todos los archivos han sido confiscados por la federación... a la cual puede que veamos demasiado seguido por aquí...

-Han ordenado una prueba general a todos los miembros de la ZPD- comentó Lora que aun seguía ojeando sus documentos-. Estarán en la recepción, tomando las muestras... Garraza nos ayudara con la relación.

-Así es- dijo el aludido con diversión.

Judy tragó saliva ante la mención, cosa que Nick notó pero no supo a qué cosa atribuir.

-Estamos estancados, así que dependemos totalmente de Lora...

-Señor, disculpe el atrevimiento- dijo Nick alzando la mano- ¿Pero exactamente qué piensa hacer la abogada del diablo por nosotros? ¿Invocar demonios para robar los archivos? ¿O acostarse con Fox para distraerlo?

-Uuhh...- se escuchó un coro generado por todos los compañeros de Nick, que soltaron una pequeña carcajada después. A Judy también le agradó el comentario, pero procuro no reír.

Lora levantó la mirada de una carpeta y sonrió con dulzura a Nick.

-Eres tan bocazas que a veces me pregunto si no estarás ya infectado.

-Uuhh...- ahora el coro fue en contra de Nick, quien no pudo menos que sonreír complacido. Por supuesto, Judy no se tomó tan bien la broma, que le parecía mas una especie de coqueteo.

-Bien jugado, Loba- concedió Nick con una reverencia.

-Torpe zorro...- rio ella.

Judy resopló al escuchar ese ultimó intercambio de palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Bogo interrumpió.

-Lora debe convencer al juez en la próxima audiencia de que Lenard está infectado, y representa un peligro de salud- explicó Bogo-. El siguiente paso lógico, tras conseguir esto, es lograr que se nos asigne el caso de Fred Buddy...

-¿Pueden revocar un caso de la federación?- preguntó Trompaes sorprendido.

-No olvides que esto es zootopia, somos la máxima autoridad- dijo Bogo con orgullo.

-En realidad, sería un poco más complicado de lo que suena- admitió Lora-. El punto clave es conectar a Fred con Bellwether, y a Lenard con Fred, lo cual crea una cadena donde dos de esos casos están bajo nuestro control... por lo tanto el tercero debe ser manejado por los representantes más capacitados...

Volteó a ver a Judy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Dulce princesa y Policía Bocazas, obviamente- dijo con tranquilidad-. El juez no podrá negar nuestra superior preparación, y la federación no tendrá más remedio que cooperar con nosotros, dejando el mando del caso en manos de Judy Hopps...

Judy sonrió complacida. Bogo se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndole brevemente a su mejor elemento. Nick, por su parte, le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a su pareja.

-Hasta que Lora tenga la audiencia, el día viernes, en realidad no podemos realizar nada mas- declaró con solemnidad-. Les recuerdo que el caso de Lenard sigue siendo un caso confidencial que debe mantener un perfil bajo, tal como el alcalde ordeno; la federación es susceptible de quitarnos el caso, y si lo hace antes de la audiencia... todo se terminó para nosotros. Confiaremos en Lora y esperaremos la resolución del Juez, antes de poder continuar. Quiero a todos de vuelta en sus respectivos casos...

-No hablen con nadie, no hagan nada- ordenó Lora poniéndose de pie-. No quiero más dificultades antes de la audiencia...

-Colmillar, Del cuerno; ustedes repórtense a Tundra Town, en el supermercado WhaleMart- declaró Bogo revisando su lista-. Tenemos un concierto o alguna tontería así, y requerimos mantener un poco el orden. Trompaes, Hipólito, los quiero revisando un reporte de un sujeto extraño rondando en la plaza central, tienen el expediente en mi oficina... olvide traerlo...

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Bogo golpeó el escritorio.

-Seguimos- dijo con severidad-. Wilde, Hopps... Parquímetros...

Judy y Nick soltaron una carcajada, pero Bogo mantuvo su semblante serio.

-No es una broma- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Eh... señor?- exclamó Nick confundido.

-No me lo tomen a mal, pero los quiero con un perfil bajo un par de días- aclaró Bogo bajando su libreta-. Últimamente parece que los problemas los acechen, así que los quiero... realmente los quiero con un perfil bajo.

-Señor, no es necesario tomar esas medidas- rio Judy nerviosa agitando sus manos-. Le prometo que nosotros...

-Es todo- dijo cerrando su libreta-. Retírense.

Ante la mirada atónita de Nick y Judy, los policías empezaron a salir del cuarto sin decir nada. Dos de ellos dieron una palmadita de apoyo a Judy, pero poco más; Bogo intercambio unas palabras con Lora y salió del cuarto, seguido por Garraza. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Judy golpeó la mesa con furia.

-Bien, jugaremos su juego- dijo con enojo- ¡Tendrá tantas multas que cubriremos la cuota de la semana! Entonces tendrá que dejarnos volver a la acción...

-Judy... no estoy seguro de que eso pueda considerarse "bueno"- dijo Nick con un suspiro.

-Ser el mejor, tesoro, no lo olvides- dijo ella con una sonrisa infantil.

-Me encanta que todo te lo tomes tan bien- dijo poniéndose de pie-. Yo tiendo más a la depresión.

-Para eso me tienes a mí, bobito- declaró con una sonrisa.

Ambos empezaron a caminar para salir del cuarto junto con los últimos rezagados.

-Nick...- llamó Lora al zorro.

Nick se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mirada reprobatoria de Judy aun antes que esta la lanzara; la hembra resopló y volteó a verlo, pero no era como si simplemente pudiera ignorar a Lora, así que se giró con su mejor sonrisa y saludo.

-¿Pasa algo, abogada?- inquirió el zorro- ¿Alguna recolecta de almas puras o sacrificios pendientes?

-Una orgia es algo que había pasado por mi cabeza- admitió ella con gesto infantil.

La respuesta fue tan inesperada que dejó sin habla a Nick, quien soltó una carcajada nervioso. Judy se sonrojó ante la mención lasciva de la loba, pero no dejo de mirar con despreció a la descarada hembra. Ella por su parte, tenía todo su interés puesto en Nick, jugando coquetamente con su larga cabellera.

-Si... supongo que te divertirás en grande- exclamó Nick nervioso-. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer...

-Por supuesto, yo también- dijo ella con un suspiro-. Aunque un pequeño descanso... se una forma de relajar el cuerpo y la mente...

-Esas multas no se repartirán solas- declaró Judy interrumpiendo la conversación con enojo-. Vamos, Wilde...

-Judy...- Lora sonrió, apenas empezando a prestar atención a la coneja-. Podrías unirte a la fiesta...

-Creo que sería más de lo que puedo manejar...- comentó Nick asustado.

-¡Eso no va a pasar!- explotó Judy entre avergonzada y furiosa- ¡Vámonos!

Judy empujó a Nick por la espalda, obligándolo a salir de la habitación, mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Oye, Judy... una última cosa- dijo Lora con diversión. Judy se detuvo y volteó a verla, dispuesta a darle una réplica ingeniosa a cualquier cosa que se atreviera a decir la loba; cualquier cosa, menos lo que termino diciendo- ¿Podrías gritar "basta"?

La hembra palideció al escuchar la referencia y conectarla inmediatamente con...

-Vámonos- dijo ella saliendo del cuarto y tomando a Nick del brazo, quien la siguió trastabillando.

Lora se quedó sola en el cuarto, pensativa y serena.

-Interespecies... qué asco- susurró con un escalofrió-. No puede ser... solo le caigo mal. Ella y Nick no pueden... No, es asqueroso...

Temblando, Lora se giró y volvió a su pila de papeles. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

-Hey, zanahorias, pensé que ibas a aclarar las cosas con esa loba arrastrada- comentó Nick divertido, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No... No es el momento- dijo ella desviando la mirada-. Tu y yo estamos juntos... no importa...

-Mmm- Nick miró de reojo a su compañera-. Supongo...

-Nick... no es fácil- admitió ella avergonzada-. Dame... dame un poco de tiempo...

-No te apures, zanahorias- dijo él sonriendo-. No debí molestar.

-No eres una molestia, Nick.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido- exclamó con serenidad.

Judy estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando vio algo al final del pasillo; alzó la mirada para alcanzar a ver desaparecer una cola azul en la esquina. Alzó las orejas y corrió rápidamente.

-¿Judy?

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo ella volteando brevemente-. Espérame...

-¿Donde?

La pregunta no fue respondida porque ella ya había llegado a la esquina, muy lejos para responder. Al dar vuelta confirmo lo que había sospechado. Distraídamente, Krystal caminaba por el pasillo ojeando una libreta; antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Judy fue corriendo hasta ella y la jalo de su manga. La zorra trastabillo, tomada completamente por sorpresa, y fue arrastrada hasta una habitación cercana. Judy la arrojó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas; al voltearse, Krystal la observaba con un gesto totalmente neutral y mirada serena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te advertí que vendríamos a hacer una prueba.

-Quiero más información- exigió Judy con dureza.

-No creo que entiendas tu posición, Judy- dijo Krystal acomodando su pelo-. No eres tu quien puede exigir...

Krystal se sentó sobre un escritorio cercano, lo cual confundió un poco a Judy ante su reciente respuesta. La zorra se quitó su gabardina, al parecer acalorada. Su rostro estaba levemente enrojecido y sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados. Se cruzó de piernas y espero pacientemente, cosa que le dio un poco de valor a Judy.

-¿Que es este "Pecado Original"?- preguntó Judy.

-Creo que eso ya lo explique- replicó Krystal.

-Soy una maldita bomba andante- dijo Judy molesta-. Necesito saber cómo moriré y cómo demonios puedo evitarlo...

-Morir... seguramente de un paro cardiaco- explicó Krystal-. Tu presión sanguínea está demasiado alta, la circulación es muy acelerada, es un estado de excitación que el cuerpo no puede soportar indefinidamente; el cómo evitarlo es algo que, deje claro, debe ser investigado por ti...

-Necesito acceso a Bellwether- exclamó Judy con una repentina iluminación-. Ella debe saber la respuesta.

-Es probable- admitió Krystal.

La zorra empezó a mover rítmicamente su pierna, como si estuviera desesperada, a pesar de que mantenía el rostro sereno. Judy no le dio importancia.

-¿Cómo va el caso de Fred Buddy?- inquirió Judy con interés.

-Eso es información cla...

-¡No me importa una galleta salada!- replicó Judy molesta- ¡Estoy infectando a diestra y siniestra a mis compañeros! ¡Si la policía de Zootopia cae, la ciudad ardera!

-La policía no va caer- dijo ella limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los machos son inmunes- explicó Krystal sonriendo-. Todos tus compañeros son varones, excepto las dos policías escolares y la fiscal de distrito...

-¿Los machos son inmunes?- la pregunta la hizo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Saber que Nick no había sido infectado le quitaba un peso de encima, haciéndola sentir mejor con el hecho de aun no haber "explicado" su situación al zorro, ya que era... bastante vergonzoso. Solo esa simple declaración aclaro un poco su mente. Krystal por su parte, miraba alrededor, nerviosa, moviendo más rápido su pierna en el aire. Empezó a golpear con sus uñas la superficie del escritorio, sin ningún ritmo aparente.

-Infectar a ambos sexos resultaría en una orgia insalubre e insostenible- dijo Krystal cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose el rostro con una mano-. Bellwether aparte de racista, era un poco sexista; consideraba que las hembras podían controlarse más para solo acostarse con sus parejas, a diferencia de un macho que caería en la tentación de otras hembras. Además el celo en las mujeres puede ser "calmado" mientras pasa por un proceso especifico... Así es como siempre ha funcionado el celo...

-¡¿Cual proceso?!- preguntó Judy esperando haber encontrado una solución temporal a su problema... una solución que no incluyera cada vez más sexo, según lo describía Krystal.

-El embarazo...- respondió Krystal jadeando.

La palabra le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Judy, quien... no había considerado ese pequeño punto. Ella no podía quedar embarazada de Nick, ni para calmar sus ansias sexuales ni... ni para formar una familia. Sacudió rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza, ya que no era momento de pensar en el asunto.

-No voy a quedar preñada solo para controlarlo- replicó Judy avergonzada y molesta.

-Entonces ya sabes la otra forma- dijo Krystal con una sonrisa... seductora. Judy alzó una ceja-. Tal vez yo podría ayudarte con eso...

Krystal bajo del escritorio y se acercó a Judy, tomándola del brazo. Judy retrocedió confundida. El rostro de la zorra estaba bastante enrojecido, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración era agitada.

-Y tú me ayudas a mi...- susurró Krystal cerrando los ojos y acercando su rostro al de Judy.

Judy retrocedió aterrorizada y confundida, cosa que hizo que Krystal volviera a abrir los ojos. Entonces lo comprendió todo.

-Estas infectada...- susurró Judy sorprendida-. Por eso no me delataste...

-En parte...- admitió Krystal en un susurró-. Eres... eres muy bonita...

Krystal acarició una de las orejas de Judy, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡No!- replicó ella-. Yo... yo no voy a... contigo...- el rostro de Judy se volvió muy rojo mientras tartamudeaba-. No... No debo...

-Pero quieres, cierto?- replicó Krystal con un suspiró-. Y aun así te resistes... ya encontraste con quien hacerlo, cierto?

Judy enmudeció ante las palabras y sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba aún más.

-Sí, debe ser eso- asintió Krystal divertida-. Un afortunado conejo... no, no, nada de eso...

Judy agacho la mirada cuando Krystal había empezado a hablar; ella se levantó y cruzo sus brazos, sorprendida y divertida.

-El zorro... Nick, cierto?- inquirió la zorra con un suspiro-. Un espécimen bastante atractivo, aunque... vaya, interespecie...

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- replicó Judy ofendida.

-No, no lo es...- admitió Krystal-. Yo misma lucho con mis demonios, Judy... no soy quien para...

-¡¿Krystal?!

La zorra estiro las orejas y volteó a ver a Judy.

-Escóndete- ordenó-. No deben vernos juntas...

Judy sabía que toda la ZPD estaba en una situación delicada respecto a la AISP, así como su propia situación no era más favorable debido a que Krystal la conocía; contradecirla no podía ser buena idea. Mirando alrededor vio un gabinete, en bastante mal estado; otra opción eran los ductos de ventilación, pero fue por la primera opción. Krystal abrió la puerta y se asomó al pasillo.

-¡¿Krystal?!- el segundo grito, con la puerta abierta, se volvió totalmente reconocible: Fox.

-Aquí…- dijo Krystal casi en un gemido.

Krystal retrocedió y volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio, cruzando las piernas; poco después entro Fox, mirando alrededor. Acomodo su gabardina y aclaró su garganta.

-Debemos irnos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Otro intento de ingreso en la base de datos, creemos que fue **"El matador"** \- dijo Fox con severidad-. La base reporta que no pudieron localizar el origen de los intentos, pero los archivos a los que intentaron acceder son bastante específicos: Savage.

-Saben de los nuevos brotes- aseguró Krystal entrecerrando los ojos.

-Así parece…

-¿Crees que Fred y Matador trabajen juntos?

-El Matador es solo un idiota- dijo Fox cerrando la puerta tras de él-. No hablemos del asunto aquí, debemos irnos...

-Claro- asintió Krystal estirándose.

-¿Tienes sueño?- inquirió Fox acercándose unos pasos.

Judy observaba todo en silencio, escondida en el gabinete que para su desgracia resulto no cerrar del todo bien la puerta. Aun así, no tenían por qué verla si se mantenía en silencio. Krystal tomó a Fox del cuello y lo jalo hacia ella, abriendo las piernas para aprisionarlo. Fox respingo y desvió la mirada.

-Debemos irnos- ordenó Fox.

-Extraño… extraño hacerlo…- susurró Krystal besando la mejilla del zorro.

-Vámonos…- repitió Fox, con menos convicción.

-Te amo…

-Krystal…

El zorro cerró los ojos y tomó las manos de ella con sus propias manos. Suspiró y alzó la mirada, una mirada melancólica y afligida.

-Sabes que no podre resistirme- declaró Fox con tranquilidad-. Te amo demasiado pero… no debemos…

-Creo que debemos olvidar nuestro propio Tabú…- dijo ella abrazando a Fox-. Porque… porque te extraño demasiado…

-No puedo… no hasta que….

-Ya olvida, Fox- dijo ella sonriendo-. Te… Te amo tanto…

Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Krystal, quien miraba con sinceridad y dolor al zorro. Judy sintió acongojado su propio corazón mientras seguía viendo la escena en silencio. Fox abrazó con fuerza a Krystal, acariciando su largo pelo; ella lo apretó con fuerza. Fue un minuto completo de silencio, donde Judy solo vio temblar a Krystal mientras Fox se mantenía acariciando su pelo, con mirada perdida.

Tras esto, Krystal se retiró un poco y se limpió el rostro con la manga de su gabardina. Fox le sonrió con tranquilidad. Y ella lo beso con pasión. Lo jalo hacia ella, puso su mano tras la nuca de él y lo beso intensamente, cosa que Fox no tardo nada en responder. Las manos de Fox se perdieron dentro de la gabardina de Krystal, que debido a la posición del gabinete, Judy no podía ver con precisión pero eso no le impedía conjeturar al respecto. Fue la propia Krystal la que dejo caer su gabardina sobre el escritorio, tras lo cual continuó besando el cuello de Fox.

El zorro mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la silenciosa caricia de su pareja, mientras él hacía lo propio con ella. De un movimiento abrió la camiseta de ella, dejando al descubierto los senos de la zorra; comenzó a acariciarlos, apretándose contra su cuerpo, con una mano. Con la otra acariciaba la larga y esponjosa cola azul de Krystal.

-Fox…- susurró ella.

Y ahora fue su turno. Fox empezó a besar el cuello de su compañera; abandono la cola para afianzar su abrazo en la espalda de ella, inclinándola levemente. Judy empezó a sentir demasiado calor, demasiada incomodidad… demasiada excitación. Cerró los ojos brevemente, mientras sentía su respiración volverse más agitada y su corazón palpitar acelerado.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, Fox ya estaba con los pantalones abajo, bajando los de Krystal. La zorra mantenía los ojos cerrados, suspirando profundamente; no pudo de ver todo el acto, pero cuando las caderas de ambos chocaron, le quedo bastante claro que no podían estar haciendo otra cosa. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, perdidos en el éxtasis de algo que obviamente no era nuevo para ellos; Krystal abrazaba torpemente a Fox con sus piernas, levemente inclinada y sosteniéndose con sus brazos. Era bastante obvio que la posición no podía ser cómoda, además el escritorio debía ser horriblemente duro… aun así, no dejaba de ser excitante. Y Judy no pudo evitar imaginarse en la posición de Krystal, con Nick en la posición de Fox. Entrecerró los ojos, suspirando en silencio mientras observaba el movimiento constante y frenético de Fox, que acariciaba las largas piernas de Krystal con una mano, mientras con la otra la mantenía agarrada de la cintura.

Los zorros se besaron con pasión, acariciando sus rostros mutuamente con una sola mano, mientras continuaban haciendo el amor. Se separaron y ambos mantuvieron la mandíbula rígida, al parecer intentando no hacer ruido. Verlos era tan erótico como, de una forma que no podía entender, hermoso. Y no pudo evitar la necesidad de colocar su mano sobre su entrepierna, decidida a satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

Pero no tuvo ocasión. Krystal se abrazó con Fox, y este se detuvo segundos después, abrazando a su vez con fuerza a su compañera. Ambos esperaron menos de un minuto, tras lo cual se separaron. Y eso rompió toda la magia. No intercambiaron palabras, no hubo más besos… no hubo caricias. Desviaron la mirada, se vistieron en silencio, y salieron del cuarto con la cabeza agachada. Como si ni siquiera se conocieran.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!- exclamó Judy decepcionada saliendo del gabinete- ¡Solo uno!

* * *

-Judy, no sabía dónde estabas así que…

Judy corrió hasta Nick. Dio un saltó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia abajo, besándolo con pasión. Nick se separó inmediatamente, mirando alrededor: no había nadie rondando los pasillos en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- exclamó Nick asustado-. Pudieron…

-Nick…

El rostro de Judy estaba enrojecido, sus orejas agachadas; mantenía los labios entreabiertos, temblando, mientras lo veía con ojos de deseo. Solo su aspecto hizo sonrojar a Nick, quien inmediatamente supo lo que sucedía.

-¿Aquí, Judy?- exclamó el zorro nervioso.

-No, vamos a un cuarto y cierra la puerta- replicó ella abrazando a Nick con fuerza.

-Yo…- Nick tuvo un breve debate interno entre lo mala que era esa idea… y lo buena que era esa idea.

-Nick… por favor…- susurró ella sin alzar la cabeza.

La realidad es que Judy lo volvía loco, demasiado como para preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus actos; puede que la conejita fuera demasiado impulsiva, pero de vez en cuando él también tenía derecho a serlo. El cuarto más cercano era un consultorio médico; con algo de suerte estaría vacío. Entraron y comprobaron dos camas vacías y cero personas dentro. Tal vez era una señal del destino.

Nick se giró a cerrar bien la puerta, cuando se giró de vuelta, se topó con una vista espectacular. Judy ya estaba sin pantalón, quitándose la camisa; el uniforme reposaba desordenadamente en el suelo, a los pies de la hembra. Sus hermosas, largas y estilizadas piernas fueron lo primero que llamaron su atención, como ese rabo que tanto le gustaba agarraba apenas sobresaliendo detrás de la chica.

-Vaya… eres rápida con eso de quitarse la ropa…- comentó Nick sonriendo.

-Has un chiste y se acaba todo…

-Creo que tú saldrías perdiendo más que yo.

-¿Apuestas?

-No, tu ganas- dijo Nick haciendo gesto de poner un candado en su boca-. No más chistes…

-Ahora, ven…

-Sera un placer… literal…

-Nick…

-No más chistes- exclamó alzando las manos-. Ya entendí…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Estoy roto. Es la verdad, tan simple y llana como suena.

Estoy en proceso de recuperación, gracias a alguien muy especial que me está ayudando, pero lo cierto es que… hare mi mayor esfuerzo por no abandonar el fic. Chocolatie, aunque en esta ocasión solo ha dado su aprobación para el capítulo (le pareció bueno), aun así agradezco tu tiempo enormemente y que me sigas ayudando. Gracias. Por todo.

Otro capítulo "tranquilo". Siento haber dejado muchas cosas al aire, y era momento de ir cimentando todo hasta el "día clave", que vendría a ser el viernes (el fic va en miércoles). Me gusta el desarrollo natural del día a día, sobretodo porque necesito hacer las pautas para los giros de trama que tengo planeados en un futuro.

Oh, y más sexo furry. Tendrían que haberlo esperado dado el virus. Aclarar ese pequeño detalle sobre el virus me pareció muy importante ya que estaba creando falsas expectativas y confusiones: Nick sigue siendo vulnerable a Savage. Decidí bajar el tono un poco… bueno, acaba de haber una noche muy intensa. Volveré a retomar las escenas "fuertes" cuando lo sienta natural.

Por otro lado se viene una avalancha de personajes (OC y conocidos), que será mejor que estén preparados, porque serán capítulos muy movidos. Me preocupa un poco, pero ya tengo experiencia manejando cantidades obscenas de personajes en un mismo fic, así que confió en poder seguir adelante. Alguien me pregunto si podía publicar el fic en un foro… Bueno, no tengo inconveniente en la publicidad, siempre que se dé un link a FF debido a que aquí es donde actualizo primero y donde leo los comentarios. Me encanta la idea de que recomienden mi historia y sea distribuida, pero realmente desearía que esos comentarios fueran a parar a la fuente.

He de recomendar un fic... bastante curioso:

 **Zootopia: El Fantasma de la Ópera**

Nuevamente reconozco al fic por su elevada apuesta, saliendo de estándares. Seré sincero, el prólogo me pareció muy lento, pero el capítulo uno en adelante la cosa mejora bastante. La cosa es que, he de advertir, es un fic complicado. La trama es simple: Nick y Judy viendo la opera del fantasma de la ópera. La historia en si misma tiene gracia (resumida obviamente), y de paso tienes las impresiones de los personajes. Es un fic introspectivo muy arriesgado, que puede que no a todos les guste. Aun así, la recomendación está hecha.

No olviden dejar otro comentario, dudas, sugerencias, teorías o ideas!

* * *

 **(Extra)**

 **(Miércoles 07 de Febrero)**

-Judy… podrías… bajar el ritmo…- pidió Nick agotado.

-No…

-Por favor…

-No, ya casi.

-Estoy… muerto- replicó Nick jadeando.

-¡Si!

Judy saltó de alegría mientras colocaba otras dos multas; golpeó la pantalla de su máquina mientras sonreía complacida. Nick se desplomó en el suelo.

-No tienes por qué seguirme, deberías estar en la acera de enfrente- replicó Judy de mal humor.

-No tengo una de esas maquinitas- replicó Nick tomando aire pero sin levantarse-. Y tampoco sé cómo usarla…

-Veo que la educación básica ha bajado de nivel.

-Soy un oficial exprés- replicó Nick molesto-. Además, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto…

-Lo se…

Judy ayudo a Nick a ponerse de pie y se sentaron en una banca cercana. Nick se limpió el sudor de la frente, mientras se desplomaba contra el respaldo.

-No sabes lo bien que me caería una popsipatita- comentó Nick sonriendo.

-Creo que en la siguiente cuadra venden Jumbo Pops- respondió Judy con diversión.

-Olvídalo, me comería directamente la Jumbo pop… o me acostaría sobre ella, tengo que pensarlo bien…

-Torpe zorro- exclamó Judy con una carcajada.

Nick miró alrededor, regularizando su respiración. A pesar de que había mejorado su condición física, lo cierto es que Judy superaba a cualquier agente de la ZPD y por mucho. Tenía una condición física extremadamente buena, así que pocos le podían seguir el ritmo más allá de un par de minutos. Nick no era la excepción, pero era lindo verlo intentar.

-¿Nick?

-¿Si, tesoro?

-¿Crees que realmente somos tan "problemáticos"?- inquirió Judy pensativa.

-¿Por lo que dijo Bogo?

-Aja…

-Bueno, tengo que darle la razón al gran jefe, zanahorias- respondió Nick sonriendo-. Si no fuera porque estoy del lado de los buenos, ya llevaría dos docenas de arrestos y al menos una cadena perpetua… Invasión de propiedad, destrucción publica… Recuerdas el tren?

-Perdiste parte de tu encanto cuando te hiciste policía- replicó Judy entrecerrando los ojos-. Eras más divertido…

-Puede… pero estos pantalones me quedan tan sexys!- dijo Nick cotoneando el trasero.

-Jeje… lo admito, es mentira- exclamó la hembra riendo-. Y si te ves bastante sexy…

-Lo sé, zanahorias, lo se…

Judy entonces recordó la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas.

-¿Te suena de algo "el matador"?- inquirió Judy tratando de sonar casual.

-¿Leíste uno de sus artículos?- preguntó Nick sonriendo-. Son patrañas, Judy. Solo un alborotador…

-¿Artículos?

-Pensé que lo conocías…- dijo Nick confundido-. Se hace llamar "El Matador", nadie sabe quién es con exactitud… algunos dicen que se trata de un grupo, no de una persona; una ideología en realidad.

-¿Cuál ideología?

-La verdad- respondió Nick con mirada perdida-. O eso es lo que afirma el desgraciado. Es un imbécil que se pone a investigar casos policiacos, faenas políticas o movimientos sociales… cualquier cosa que le llame la atención. Descubre "la verdad" tras ellos y la publica en la red…

-Es un reportero- afirmó Judy.

-Se podría decir que si- admitió Nick respirando hondo-. Yo lo llamaría un embustero. Muchas cosas que publica hacen más mal que bien. Debería mantenerse callado…

-¿En serio?

-¿Quién crees que puso la opinión pública del lado de Bellwether?- preguntó Nick sonriendo con tranquilidad-. El imbécil divulgo de más tus declaraciones, destapo unos cuantos trapos aquí y allá, y creo una histeria en masa… tú te fuiste de vuelta a casa pero aquí en Zootopia… fueron días oscuros…

-Días que yo provoqué- dijo Judy con tristeza.

-Pero lo remediaste- replicó el zorro-. Además, Bellwether te engaño y el matador te utilizo… Él muy imbécil creo la peor época para la ciudad, para los depredadores. Pero nunca pudieron vincularlo realmente con Bellwether, porque nunca hemos sabido quien realmente es…

Judy guardó silencio pensativa. El Matador estaba buscando información respecto a los últimos infectados, los infectados del virus de Fred; y ciertamente hacer publica esa información solamente provocaría una histeria colectiva que no podía ser nada provechosa. Pero aun así, atacar a la AISP solo para conseguir un artículo viral… le sonaba demasiado estúpido. Ese tipo de actos eran penados con cinco a diez años de cárcel.

-No deberías leer nada del Matador, no vale la pena- declaró Nick acariciando la oreja de Judy.

La hembra se sonrojo y se recargo contra su pecho. Una pareja de antílopes pasaron y se les quedaron viendo, extrañados y asustados. Judy se levantó de golpe y se alejó un poco de Nick, el cual soltó un suspiro.

-Esas multas no se repartirán solas- declaró la hembra sonriendo.

-Supongo que no…

-Nick.

-¿Si?

-Escuche que Fox hablaba con Krystal sobre El Matador- dijo Judy pensativa-. Creo que él podría tener información sobre Fred Buddy…

-Cola de algodón- negó Nick con diversión-. Sería más fácil encontrar a Fred que al desgraciado del Matador…

-Entonces busquemos a ambos, y nos quedamos con el primero que encontremos…

-No sabes cuándo rendirte.

-Nunca- sonrió Judy.

-Bien, reparte multas… escuchemos tu plan…

* * *

 **(Extra 2)**

 **(Miércoles 07 de Febrero)**

-¿Qué diablos está escondiendo la ZPD?- inquirió Fox con severidad.

El doctor Goriberto alzó la mirada de su periódico, para encontrarse a Fox furioso viéndolo.

-No tengo idea.

-Judy Hopps está asignada a un caso de máxima confidencialidad- replicó Fox-. Y tú diste tu autorización…

-Ah, cierto- admitió Goriberto haciendo memoria-. Lo siento, información confidencial…

-No juegues conmigo, Goriberto.

-No lo haría, Fox. Sería un juego muy aburrido.

Fox entrecerró los ojos, con un gesto furioso en el rostro.

-Fue víctima de una violación, no está en buenas condiciones…

-Sí, tienes razón- admitió el doctor sin darle importancia.

-¿Entonces porque le permitiste liderar la investigación?

-Su orgullo fue aplastado, sus sueños destruidos- explicó Goriberto dando un sorbo a su café-. Esta sola con su autocompasión y odio…

-No es apta para llevar el caso… ningún caso.

-Por el contrario. Necesita llevar el caso para centrarse, enfocarse y superar el trauma.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Fred Buddy?

-Esa es más información de la que podrías obtener de mi- dijo el doctor sonriendo, mostrando su enorme dentadura-. La ZPD tiene autorización del juez, y mi plena confianza profesional, así que lo demás no es de tu incumbencia.

-Si tienen un caso vinculado a Fred Buddy…

-Eres tu quien también debería superar sus demonios, Fox- dijo Goriberto cruzándose de brazos-. Has dejado tu terapia…

-¡No ocupo terapia!- replicó Fox molesto.

-¿Ya has aceptado estar con ella?

-No puedo estar con ella…- replicó Fox agachando la mirada.

-No puedes enfrentar tus propios Tabúes, Fox- replicó Goriberto con decepción-. Eres tu quien no acepta sus sentimientos, sentimientos que te destruyen y…

-¡No hay sentimientos! ¡No hay nada!- replicó Fox furioso, golpeando la mesa- ¡Juega al doctor con Judy Hopps si así lo quieres! A mi déjame en paz…

-Fox…

-Me voy, pero los tendré vigilados, a todos- dijo Fox girándose-. No olvides que ahora soy la mano derecha de la federación ahora…

-Hay alguien más que espera que luches por ella como luchas por tu trabajo- replicó Goriberto-. Ustedes, en zootopia, son tan prejuiciosos… Por eso nos alejamos de ustedes, por eso los primates nos fuimos a nuestras propias ciudades.

-Ustedes son racistas.

-Por el contrario, no tenemos ataduras- dijo Goriberto poniéndose de pie-. Odiamos a los imbéciles por el mero hecho de ser imbéciles, sin importa sus finas razas o su estatus social. Los primates nos alejamos de ustedes, porque no soportamos la injusticia que ustedes mismo se aplicaban.

-Se creen superiores.

-Somos diferentes, solo eso. Más sabios, no lo puedes negar- declaró el doctor cruzando los brazos-. Ustedes evolucionaron, para ser antropomorfos; nosotros ya lo éramos. Nosotros nos adaptamos, por eso siempre hemos estado más… abiertos.

-Son asquerosos- replicó Fox con desprecio.

-¿Debo recordarte el ultimo problema en el que te metió tu racismo?

-No soy racista- dijo Fox cruzándose de brazos-. Solo los odio a ustedes por su forma de ser: libertinos y presuntuosos. Nunca vuelvas a mencionar ese asunto.

-Puedes huir de tu pasado, Fox. Pero no de tus sentimientos- replicó Goriberto volviendo la atención a su periódico-. Fox McCloud… Krystal McCloud…

-No necesito escuchar tus estupideces.

-Pues entonces será mejor que te retires.

-Un día, Goriberto- dijo Fox alzando un dedo-. Encontrare una excusa para meterte una bala entre ceja y ceja…

-El día que hagas eso, se desatara la primera guerra mundial- dijo Goriberto sonriendo.

-Ya no puedes manipularme. Antes era un joven idiota.

-Sí, ahora eres un viejo idiota.

Fox entrecerró los ojos. Se giró y dejo la oficina en silencio…

 **Fin Capitulo 11**


	12. 12- Se Quiere Se Mata

**FAQS**

Mi abogado defensor, Frank Duddles, me recomienda no extenderme demasiado en las respuestas de las FAQS, ya que esto podría ocasionar malinterpretaciones.

 **Puede Judy quedar embarazada de Nick? Y por el virus?**

Oficialmente, Judy y Nick no pueden procrear juntos; recordemos que es parte del Tabú: estar con una pareja que no te puede dar hijos, es puro morbo. Al menos según el planteamiento de la historia. Sobre si el virus podrá o no hacer cambios... lo descubrirán mas adelante.

 **Porque Nick se avergüenza si era Judy la que escondía la relación?**

Ambos esconden la relación. Ninguno de los dos está del todo convencido, aunque Nick tiene algunas ventajas a su favor: su mejor amigo y su hermana lo apoyan. En cuanto a Judy, lo ha escondido de su familia y no tiene más amigos que Nick, así que la situación es más incómoda para ella. Ambos tienen arraigado el tabú y de acuerdo a la situación cada uno se "estresa", no se trata de que uno tome el rol definitivo de "desinhibido" y otro el de "cohibido", sino que las circunstancias los hacen actuar impulsivamente o con recelo...

 **Krystal es bisexual? Los McCloud son hermanos?**

Krystal solo quería "un favorcito". Digamos que es de mente abierta, y cuando las ganas son fuertes... Sea como sea, todo quedara más aclarado a medida que el fic siga avanzando.

 **Quien es Goriberto?**

Goriberto Gorzalez es el psiquiátrico que evaluó a Judy en el capítulo 5, cuando se le asigna el caso de Lenard Hienz.

Goriberto es actualmente el único gorila que ha salido en el fic, pero la sociedad de los primates es bastante activa y real, pues aunque guardan su distancia respecto a las ciudades normales, son eruditos en varias materias. Más adelante se profundizara en el tema, aunque con sinceridad he de decir que aún no hay nada definitivo respecto al rol de ellos.

 **Me infectaste de Savage?**

Soy macho, los machos somos inmunes al virus. Yo no fui. Además, solo hay una personita a la que me interesaría tener infectada. Ya saben, los zorros somos muy fieles, y yo ya tengo una conejita saltando por mi vida, je

* * *

 **12- Se Quiere… Se Mata…**

 **(Miércoles 07 de Febrero)**

Judy esperaba de pie, mientras Nick caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa que mezclaba emoción y miedo; no podía negar que cualquier situación que terminara con él dentro de ella, era algo que lo emocionaba sobre manera, pero la idea de hacerlo en horario de trabajo... y en el lugar de trabajo, le parecía algo atemorizante ¿Podían despedirlo por eso? No estaba seguro de recordar ninguna regla al respecto, aunque no obstante, no dejaría de ser algo inapropiado.

La coneja estaba recargada contra el borde de una de las camas de la enfermería, mirando a Nick fijamente con una media sonrisa en el rostro; sus orejas inclinadas de lado de forma seductora y sus ojos entreabiertos, cerrando un conjunto perfecto. Sus piernas desnudas, entrecruzadas, lo tenían hipnotizado, mientras caminaba con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y se quitaba su propia camisa. El rostro de ella estaba bastante sonrojado, y por su actitud estaba bastante avergonzada, no obstante parecía disfrutar del rostro atontado de Nick. El zorro llegó hasta ella y la tomó de la cintura.

-Podríamos meternos en problemas...- susurró Nick acariciando las orejas de ella.

-Si quieres que nos vayamos...- sugirió Judy alzando las orejas.

-Baja la velocidad, zanahorias- replicó alzando una ceja-. Me gustan los problemas.

-A mí me gustas tú- dijo ella riendo.

-Tú a mí me enloqueces... lo suficiente para hacerte el amor en una enfermería policiaca.

-Eres tan tierno cuando intentas decir cumplidos... y fracasas...- rio Judy.

-Eso podría ser ofensivo si no estuvieras desnuda.

-No estoy totalmente desnuda- replicó ella acariciando con sus manos el pecho del zorro.

-La parte más importante lo está...

-Pervertido...

Judy besó apasionadamente al zorro, mientras recorría con sus patas el pecho de él; le encantaba su pelaje fino y suave. Nick cerró los ojos y respondió al beso, mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de ella. Su garra derecha bajo desde la cintura de ella hasta llegar a su rabo... estaba obsesionado con esa parte de ella, la cual le encantaba apretar con suavidad. No es que fuera precisamente erótico, pero sí que era algo bastante privado, así que el hecho de que ella le permitiera tocarlo sin restricción le resultaba el doble de placentero; además, a ella sí que parecía excitarle aunque fuera un poco. La respiración de Judy se volvió más rápida y cálida.

Con su garra izquierda recorrió el vientre de Judy, acariciándola con movimientos circulares. Descendió con delicadeza hasta posar su mano en... Judy soltó un suspiró y dejó de besarlo, recargándose contra el pecho de Nick. Solo en ese momento decidió el zorro que había escogido el trabajo equivocado para cada garra, pero ya era demasiado tarde: eso solo rompería la magia del momento. Ella separa un poco las piernas, mientras el zorro comienza a acariciarla con ternura y delicadeza; le cuesta trabajo resistir las ansias de "ir al grano", pero logra superarlo. Deja el rabo de Judy para subir su mano a la espalda de ella y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Judy siente la hombría de Nick contra su cuerpo, haciendo su excitación cada vez mayor. Los dedos de él separan con facilidad la intimidad de Judy, cuya humedad sigue en aumento mientras una sensación placentera la recorre por completo. Sonríe de forma infantil, cosa que Nick no alcanza ver.

-Nick...- dice ella con un suspiro.

-¿Si?

-Soy tu hembra...- susurró alzando la mirada.

Sus ojos se cruzan. La cara de ella esta terriblemente sonrojada, su nariz se mueve aceleradamente mientras mantiene los ojos entreabiertos; casi parece que tuviera gripe. Y esa visión no hace sino excitar aún más al torturado zorro, que sonríe. Necesita terminar el juego y empezar la acción. Por el bien de ambos.

-Lo eres...- susurró él acariciando sus orejas.

Ella coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras el zorro deja de acariciarla. La toma de la cintura y la levanta, para colocarla sobre la cama de la enfermería; ella abre las piernas sin esperar instrucciones. Y Nick apresuradamente, y de forma un tanto torpe, se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior. La ya conocida hombría de Nick quedó al descubierto, haciéndola estremecer con anticipado deseo.

Nick coloca sus garras, una en cada pierna de ella y mirando brevemente, empuja. Su hombría llega hasta la intimidad, húmeda y ligeramente abierta de ella; se desliza hacia arriba, en lugar de hacia abajo, y es entonces que ella interviene. Con una pata tomó su miembro, y lo empuja ligeramente hacia abajo. Nick tiembla solo al sentir el tacto, pero se estremece aún más cuando entra con total facilidad. Judy alza la mirada y sonríe de forma seductora, al tiempo que coloca sus manos en la cintura del zorro.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella, claramente en forma de burla.

-Mucho...- admitió con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-A mí también- dijo ella con una risita cómplice.

No era precisamente que fuera una sensación placentera desde el inicio para ella, porque en realidad tardaba algo de tiempo en serlo, sino que era un sentimiento hermoso difícil de describir con palabras. "Gustar" era lo más aproximado que podía decir. Sentir a Nick dentro de ella, unidos en ese momento le producía una agradable sensación de intimidad. Era él y ella, juntos; su miembro viril invadiendo aquel lugar que nadie más tocaría… a excepción de ella algunas veces… pero solamente para un macho: Nick. Sentir como su pene se abría espacio dentro de ella, llegando hasta lo más profundo que pudiera, era tan hermoso y vergonzoso que aceleraba su pulso, su respiración… y la humedad de su intimidad. Un momento mágico que solamente dos animales podían compartir con total naturalidad, en una muestra de amor y deseo que se entremezclaban entre sí, produciendo sudor y otros fluidos, como huellas palpables de un amor sincero, pero no por eso inocente. Judy soltó una risita al darse cuenta que estaba divagando de forma demasiado poética para ella.

Nick acarició las largas piernas de Judy mientras empezaba a mover su cintura, entrando y saliendo de Judy con delicadeza; con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Judy recarga su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, abrazándolo con delicadeza entre suspiros y pequeños gemidos de placer. El zorro simplemente cierra los ojos mientras levanta ligeramente las piernas de ella, acariciándolas de paso; mas por instinto que por comodidad, Judy abrazó de la cintura a su amado con sus piernas.

-Te amo...- susurró Nick tomando a Judy por la cintura.

Los movimientos se hicieron más profundos, más intensos, mientras el ritmo de ambos se acompasaba en gemidos silenciados: ambos eran conscientes de que no podían hacer mucho ruido. Judy recorría con sus patas el cálido cuerpo de Nick, acariciando el pelaje mientras se muerde los labios intentando contener los sonidos de su propia complacencia; los brazos de él la tomaban de la espalda, dando una sensación cálida de protección, de seguridad… de amor. Invadía su intimidad de forma tierna, mientras besaba su cabeza y acariciaba sus orejas con delicadeza; su cabeza se perdía en las sensaciones y sentimientos que la invadían, impidiéndole pensar claramente… o tal vez era el virus. Judy abrió los ojos, al recordar el virus… su secreto que aun no había compartido con Nick, y probablemente el causante de que estuvieran en ese momento en ese cuarto, haciendo el amor.

-Nick…- susurró ella alzando la mirada.

-¿Si?

-Yo… Ah…- jadea con fuerza-. Oh… Nick…

-Judy… Agh… -Nick tiembla pero continúa con su movimiento invasivo.

Judy aferra sus piernas a las caderas del zorro, y se separa un poco, acostándose completamente en la cama; con sus patas retuerce las sabanas, al tiempo que se pierde por completo en el placer. Cualquier pensamiento consciente ha abandonado por completo su cabeza. Nick observa brevemente los senos de la chica, su rostro sonrojado, sus labios entre abiertos; puede ver perfectamente su miembro entrar y salir de ella, lo cual le causa bastante excitación. La visión expuesta de Judy es algo que no había disfrutado aun, tan pequeña y vulnerable, tan excitada y excitante, pero sabe perfectamente que esa visión es momentánea. La urgente necesidad de besarla antes, o durante, el orgasmo lo invade, así que se abalanza sobre ella y asalta sus labios con pasión. Ella responde torpemente, pues no puede dejar de gemir, de expresar de alguna manera el inmenso placer que siente, volviéndola loca a punto de explotar.

-Me gusta…- susurra ella con los ojos cerrados.

Nick asalta su cuello y se mueve con compases más violentos, pero no realmente dolorosos. Placenteros de una forma distinta. Pasionales y salvajes que la hacen retorcerse bajo el peso de su macho, que también empieza a gemir con más fuerza. Lo siente, siente temblar dentro de ella, de forma espasmódica. La sensación es placentera, es agradable, pero ciertamente el zorro ha acabado unos segundos antes que ella…

-Por favor… ah…- exclamó Judy apretando el cuerpo de Nick contra ella-. No pares…

Y Nick obedece, moviéndose con dificultad, presa de un placer que le cuesta demasiado trabajo soportar. Mientras su miembro aún está culminando su "muestra de amor" dentro de ella, se obliga a sí mismo a seguirse moviendo, empujando y retirándose. Cierra los ojos, aprieta los dientes, mientras continua con los deseos de Judy. Sus brazos tiemblan, como sus piernas y su cadera, empujando de forma lenta y torpe. Pero eso es suficiente para Judy, que logra estallar en un orgasmo, abrazando con fuerza a Nick.

-Ah… Nick! Ah!

Tomando una pequeña venganza, Nick se fuerza a continuar unos segundos, para ahora ser él quien la vuelva loca de placer a ella. Judy retuerce las sabanas y arquea la espalda al tiempo, que empuja a Nick, intentando hacerlo parar. No es capaz de formular palabra alguna, solo gemidos y jadeos, mientras Nick continúa su trabajo. Su intimidad esta increíblemente sensible por el resiente orgasmo, y esa estimulación la enloquece, haciéndola perderse en un remolino de placer. Contra toda expectativa, ambos vuelven a terminar casi al mismo tiempo; Judy se abraza contra Nick, mientras este se detiene en seco, con un último empujón y se deja caer sobre Judy.

-Dulces galletas con queso…- exclamó Judy sonriendo-. Eso fue… intenso…

-Lo tomare como un cumplido…- dijo Nick agotado.

-Si fue un cumplido, Nick- dijo ella abrazando con fuerza al zorro-. Gracias…

-Oye, no agradezcas por… por esto- replicó Nick avergonzado-. No te estoy haciendo un favor.

-Supongo que no…- dijo Judy, aunque sabía que hasta cierto punto, si lo era.

-Te amo, Judy- dijo el zorro levantándose y besando brevemente los labios de ella-. No haría esto con ninguna otra… nunca…

-Tonto- replicó ella sonrojada-. Por supuesto que no: te cortaría las orejas si lo hicieras…

-¿Disculpa?

-Bésame, tonto…- exclamó Judy jalando a Nick contra él.

-Espera… no te muevas- pidió Nick cerrando los ojos-. Yo aún… estoy bastante sensible…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Judy con malicia.

-No, zanahorias, no… ah… oh… espera… Ah!

* * *

-Estoy hecho polvo...- exclamó Nick tirándose en la cama-. Por favor, dime que vamos solo a dormir…

-Dormir suena bien- dijo Judy sentándose en la orilla de la cama, con su pata recorrió el vientre del zorro por sobre el uniforme, acariciándolo con formas circulares-. Aunque dormiré desnuda, solo por si… te sientes un poco tieso…

-Creo que gelatina es una definición bastante cercana al estado actual de mi hombría…

-Apuesto que puedo… "levantarte el ánimo"- dijo Judy de forma seductora.

-Yo nunca aceptaría esa apuesta- declaró Nick sonriendo-. Pero si esperar que llegue a los cuarenta años sin problemas cardiovasculares, me dejaras descansar… de vez en cuando…

-Era solo una broma, cariño- dijo Judy recargándose sobre Nick y besando su cuello-. Yo también estoy cansada… y he de admitir que bastante "satisfecha".

-Gracias… creo…- susurró Nick cerrando los ojos.

-Nada de eso, cámbiate de ropa- dijo Judy sentándose en la cama-. Y deberías bañarte antes de dormir…

-Temo morir ahogado por quedarme dormido.

-Báñate con agua fría- sugirió Judy quitándose en uniforme-. Eso hare yo…

-Hay dos cosas que nunca sucederán en esta casa: yo tomando un baño de agua fría…

Judy terminó de quitarse la ropa, quedando completamente desnuda. Por un momento pensó que Nick había quedado mudo de la impresión, lo cual la hizo sonreír. Dispuesta a "sacrificarse" por el bien de Nick, se giró para encarar a Nick; lo que encontró fue al zorro totalmente dormido. No pudo menos que soltar una carcajada. Tomó unas prendas, dio un beso en la frente al zorro y entró al baño. Nick era un excelente novio… realmente lo amaba.

* * *

 **(Jueves 08 de Febrero)**

-¡Y va otra!- dijo Judy poniendo la multa en el parabrisas del auto.

-Realmente te diviertes en esto, verdad?- inquirió Nick sonriendo.

-Nick, deberías aprender a poner más empeño en tus metas.

-Creo que quedo bastante claro que solo hay una de esas cosas "pone multas" en el cuartel- replicó Nick-. No puedo más que... correr atrás de ti para fingir que hago algo. Y este chaleco me queda pésimo.

-Vamos, te ves bastante interesante...

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Nick de forma seductora.

-Si, como un payaso elegante.

Nick borró la sonrisa de su rostro y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras Judy soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-Vamos, Nick- exclamó Judy con alegría-. Puedo enseñarte a usarlo, si quieres...

-No, espero no durar lo suficiente aquí para tener que considerar tu oferta remotamente atractiva.

-Eres tu quien se lo pierde- replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Afortunadamente, ese es el punto.

Nick soltó un suspiro mientras Judy se giraba a poner la siguiente multa. Atravesaban un pequeño parque, así que había varios autos que seguramente tendrían multas para el final del día. Caminando detrás de Judy, procuraba mantener su atención puesta en algo que evitara que cayera dormido de aburrimiento. Unos camellos corriendo, un par de toros bromeando, un pequeño grupo de comadrejas en un picnic... Un mapache tomando una malteada en una banca. Nick parpadeó sorprendido.

Sin su traje ajustado y un gesto furibundo, casi era irreconocible, pero no le cupo la menor duda al segundo vistazo. Y era bastante obvio que el desgraciado de Frank Duddles estaba mirándolos a ellos de forma "disimulada". Tratando de no alterar su gesto aburrido, llego hasta donde Judy y mantuvo la calma.

-Zanahorias...

-No, Nick, no podemos simplemente dejar de poner multas- replicó Judy molesta-. No importa cuánto insistas...

-Zanahorias, no te alteres- ordenó Nick con tranquilidad-. Disimula.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Frank Duddles... nos está observando...

-¿El abogado de Lenard?- preguntó Judy mirando alrededor.

-¡Disimula!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Frank Duddles ya se dirigía hacia ellos. Vistiendo un conjunto deportivo de un color amarillo ridículo, llego trotando en un par de segundos, con la mano bien alta saludando y una sonrisa en el rostro. Nick tuvo un mal presentimiento; tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Agente Hopps, agente Zorro...

-Wilde- corrigió Nick levemente irritado.

-¡Que alegría encontrarlos en esta fortuita ocasión!- exclamó Duddles frotando sus manos con una sonrisa que cuando menos era perturbadora.

-Señor Frank, no creo que sea adecuado que nos veamos...- exclamó Judy con enojo.

-Vamos, no estoy trabajando- replicó el mapache divertido.

-Nosotros si- dijo Nick tomando a Judy de los hombros-. Y debemos continuar...

Nick giró con delicadeza a Judy, quien veía con enojo y rencor al sonriente abogado. El mapache se rascó una oreja y metió una mano en su bolsillo, sacando su celular del mismo.

-No pueden detenerlo...- declaró Duddles con sarna-. Es más grande de lo que ustedes podrían comprender...

Ambos pararon en seco y se voltearon de vuelta hacia Frank; en un par de pasos terminaron frente a él. El mapache sonrió complacido. Judy alzó las orejas y hablo con autoridad.

-Lenard será...

-Lenard, Lenard- se burló Frank usando el mismo tono que Judy- ¿Quién carajos da una mierda por esa Hiena estúpida?

Las palabras de Frank enmudecieron a Judy, quien de pronto se sintió muy confundida.

-¿Sabe lo que es una bala, agente Judy?- preguntó Frank rebuscando en su celular.

-No...- admitió ella.

-Una bala es un proyectil de metal, que se usa en armas portátiles, como las del departamento de Zootopia, solo que ustedes no las tienen- Frank alzó su celular y lo colocó frente a los policías-. Una bala es el poder más destructivo, el legado de una raza anterior...

El celular reprodujo un video en el cual un tigre mostraba un arma parecida a sus tranquilizantes, pero de color negro. El tigre alzó el arma y apunto a una maceta que estaba al fondo; el video carecía de sonido, pero pudo ver perfectamente al tigre apretar el gatillo y al instante la maceta exploto. Nick alzó la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Bonitos efectos, sotaco- dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿Debo asustarme ya?

-Me he enterado de su apodo, señor zorro...

-Wilde...

-Y creo que le hace bastante honor: Policía bocazas.

-Voy a exigirle se abstenga de insultar a mi compañero- dijo Judy de mal humor.

-Yo no soy bocazas, agentes. Yo hablo con el poder de la capacidad.

Frank alzó su mano, haciendo una pantomima de una pistola. Giró su mano alrededor, mientras Nick soltaba una carcajada; para Judy eso fue un mal presentimiento. Frank estudiaba el panorama, moviendo lentamente su mano de arriba a abajo mientras cerraba un ojo y apuntaba con el otro. Judy alcanzó a ver una especie de punto rojo moverse sobre algunos objetos... objetos a los que Frank apuntaba. El mapache se detuvo por fin en una fuente, la cual arrojaba chorros de agua de forma intermitente. Sonrió ampliamente y disparo.

Dos cosas ocurrieron a la vez. Un horrible sonido atronador que dejo sorda a Judy, haciéndola encorvarse y cubrirse las orejas; la segunda fue la explosión de la fuente, entre cemento, agua y gritos que inundaron todo el lugar. En menos de tres segundos todo se volvió un caos, con los transeúntes huyendo por todos lados, en manadas de animales descontrolados, mientras Nick observaba atónito, y encogido de hombros, el resultado del juego de Frank. El abogado amplió aún más esa sonrisa, casi partiendo su rostro por la mitad y enseñando sus dientes. Judy no estaba menos sorprendida por el resultado de la fuente, pero sus orejas sensibles le palpitaban horriblemente, apenas permitiéndole mantener los ojos abiertos; sentía la necesidad de correr, de alejarse de ahí. Su corazón palpitaba aterrado, mientras sus piernas temblaban, pero la sordera la había desorientado demasiado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, aun cubriendo sus orejas. Esto hizo reaccionar a Nick, quien se giró hacia ella y se arrodillo a su lado, tomándola de los hombros.

-¡¿Estas bien, Judy?!

Pero la hembra era incapaz de escuchar al zorro. El efecto atronador le duraría un tiempo aun.

-¡Estas bajo arresto, bastardo!- dijo Nick dejando a Judy en el suelo y corriendo hacia Frank.

Frank alzó su pistola y apunto al pecho de Nick. El zorro no prestó atención, pero Judy, que estaba vigilando todo desde el suelo, pudo ver el punto rojo recorrer el suelo con rapidez, desde la fuente hasta... Al intentar levantarse cayo, pero el miedo y la desesperación la hicieron continuar; se puso en cuatro patas y cojeando, desbalanceándose y corriendo de forma torpe e inestable, alcanzó a Nick. Saltó hacia él, tacleándolo en la espalda. Frank apretó su gatillo.

Nick y Judy cayeron al suelo, mientras volvía a escucharse ese horrible estruendo. Nick levantó la cabeza, desorientado y confundido. Se giró hacia atrás... y vio a su compañera inmóvil en el suelo. Caída de forma poco decorosa sobre su costado, las orejas agachadas y sus extremidades flojas.

-Judy...- susurró Nick confundido.

-Vaya, que inesperado- dijo Frank que se encontraba a solo un par de pasos de la pareja.

-Otro... fue otro disparo...- dijo Nick palideciendo.

Trastabillando se arrojó sobre su compañera, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y un rostro inexpresivo. Estaba desmayada. O tal vez... La tomó con delicadeza en sus brazos, y al levantarla, observó un pequeño charco... un charco de sangre. Sus brazos colgaron inertes, al igual que sus orejas.

-No...- exclamó con un nudo en la garganta-. No... No, no, no... ¡NO!

-Debo admitir que reacciono muy rápido...- dijo Frank sonriendo-. No puedo creer que fuera más rápida que mi disparo.

-¡Judy, Judy, no!- gritó Nick acariciando el rostro de la coneja. Sus manos temblaban, su corazón parecía querer explotar.

Agachó el rostro y empezó a sollozar, abrazando con fuerza a su compañera.

-No me hagas... no, tu no- dijo con voz temblorosa- ¡No por mi culpa, Judy!

-Estamos hartos de su entrometida actitud- dijo Frank sonriendo-. El señor B ya no permitirá más interrupciones... Bellwether era demasiado blanda, demasiado idealista...

-Judy... Judy...- susurraba Nick mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro al suelo-. Tienes que... tienes que seguir... No... No te vayas...

Nick se cubrió el rostro con una mano y se encajó las uñas con rabia e impotencia en su cabeza, temblando descontroladamente mientras Frank lo observaba con satisfacción.

-Ese dolor no es normal, Zorro...- comentó Frank sonriendo-. No... Es el dolor... el dolor de un amante...

-¡SI!- gritó Nick alzando la mirada.

Su rostro reflejaba una rabia incontenible, enseñando los dientes y con lágrimas escurriendo. Los ojos miraban directamente a Frank, atravesándolo con un odio difícil de describir; el mapache retrocedió, atemorizado. Aun sostenía a Judy con un brazo, la cual tenía su cabeza colgando flácidamente en las piernas de Nick.

-Voy a matarte...- susurró Nick dejando a Judy en el suelo-. Te... te matare...

-¡Alto, zorro!- dijo Frank alzando nuevamente su pantomímica pistola-. Aún tengo una bala más...

Nick gruñía observando al tembloroso mapache. El punto rojo se colocó sobre su frente, aunque eso era algo que no podía saber, y de saberlo, no lo entendería. Nick apretó sus puños y dio dos pasos en dirección a Duddles, quien retrocedió tres.

-¡Alto!- gritó asustado Frank-. Tú tenías que morir, no ella...

-Vas a morir tú...- sollozó Nick con las lágrimas escurriendo y su mano izquierda sobre el pecho, encajando sus propias uñas en el uniforme policiaco.

-¡Bien, a la mierda el mensaje!- declaró Frank furioso- ¡Mueran los dos!

-Solo tienes una bala...- susurró Nick flexionando las piernas y preparando sus garras-. Si fallas... tu cuello es mío...

Frank temblaba al tiempo que resistía la tentación de voltear a ver hacia la posición de su francotirador, para asegurarse de que apuntara bien la última bala. Nick entrecerró los ojos y se preparó para esquivar el disparo, arrojándose a la derecha. No hubo ocasión. Un tosido llamó su atención, haciéndolo alzar las orejas, dejar de llorar y palidecer. Frank también lo escucho, y se asomó a ver por detrás del zorro. Nick se giró para ver a Judy toser en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, pero una expresión adolorida en el rostro. El charco de sangre ya era más grande aun...

Judy alzó su mano izquierda hacia su costado, e hizo una mueca de dolor mayor. Nick corrió rápidamente y se arrojó sobre ella, tomando su rostro con sus manos.

-¡¿Judy?!- gritó el zorro asustado- ¿Estas bien?

-Du... duele...- susurró ella con lágrimas empezando a correr por su rostro.

Nick giró con delicadeza a Judy, al tiempo que se asomaba bajo ella. Pudo ver el agujero en el chaleco, a la altura de la cintura y del lado derecho. La sangre escurría de ahí.

-¡Te llevare a un hospital!- gritó Nick asustado- ¡Te pondrás bien!

-Nick... duele...- susurró ella entre sollozos.

-¡Aguanta, Judy!- dijo Nick cargando con delicadeza a su compañera.

Desconocía cualquier clase de información sobre esa tipo de heridas, así que optó por recargarla contra su pecho y cargarla como si fuera una niña, esperando así que su propio peso no la lastimaría. Poniendo delicadamente su brazo en la espalda de ella, corrió lo más prudente que le pareció posible. Frank Duddles tenía tiempo que había desaparecido de sus pensamientos y del parque...

* * *

Vicky entró corriendo a la sala de espera, donde pudo ver a Nick sentado solitario con mirada perdida. Corrió hasta su hermano, y antes de que este pudiera siquiera alzar la mirada, se arrojó contra él y lo abrazo con fuerza; Nick apenas pudo ver el rostro de su hermana, pero la sorpresa fue reemplazada por el alivio del cálido abrazo, que respondió con fuerza y cariño.

-Vine tan pronto me entere...- susurró ella.

-Gracias...- Nick supuso que el evento había salido ya en las noticias, pues Vicky no hubiera tenido otra manera de enterarse.

-¿Como esta, Nicky?

-No lo sé, estoy esperando...- admitió Nick con un nudo en la garganta.

La zorra se separó de su hermano y tomó asiento a un lado de él.

-Sé que todo saldrá bien- dijo Vicky sonriendo-. Es la legendaria heroína de Zootopia. No pueden vencerla...

-Me temo que a ella no la vencieron- replicó Nick con mirada sombría.

No podía ser tan estúpido o necio para no darse cuenta de la realidad. Era la segunda vez que su incompetencia le costaba disgustos a Judy, y ahora más grave que nunca; la primera vez había perdido su arma por su culpa, durante el encuentro de Fred, y ahora esto. Era cierto que en ambos casos la situación había resultado tan impredecible que nadie lo culpaba directamente, no obstante él no les seguía el juego y se sentía directamente causante de esas situaciones comprometedoras. Incluso podría decir que la muerte de Oddie también era su culpa, porque debió haber reaccionado con más rapidez antes el invasivo muchacho tomara fotos a Fred. Era un imbécil.

-Nicky... yo... lo lamento...- dijo Vicky agachando la mirada.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver en...

-No, lamento haberte tratado así- dijo la zorra con un nudo en la garganta-. No debí haber sido tan... tan estúpida todos estos años...

-Vicky, no importa.

-Los dos sabemos que no es cierto...- dijo ella con enojo-. Dilo Nicky, dilo...

-No es un buen momento para esto Vicky.

-Nunca es un buen momento- replicó ella molesta.

-Es que siempre escoges los peores momentos- dijo Nick cubriéndose el rostro-. La muerte de Mamá, el cambio de casa, la graduación...

-¿Tu gran estafa?- inquirió Vicky con reproche.

-Si... también esa ocasión- dijo Nick con enojo-. No puedes esperar que simplemente me olvide de esos problemas y me meta de lleno con otros...

-¡¿Entonces qué hago, Nicky?!- preguntó ella poniéndose de pie- ¡Parar al mundo para que puedas asimilar lo sucedido antes de darme unos minutos de tu tiempo!

-Vicky, no quise decir eso...

-¡¿Y qué cosa quisiste decir?! Porque aún no me queda claro- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Digo que mi novia esta ahora con... una... bala en su espalda!- gritó el zorro molesto- ¡¿Y esperas que me ponga a hablar de tus sentimientos y reproches?! ¡Judy podría morir!

-¡No morirá porque nosotros hablemos!- Vicky miró con reproche a su hermano.

-Vicky...- Nick se cubrió el rostro con desesperación-. No sé si yo soy demasiado imbécil, o tú algo insensible... pero no vamos a tener esta conversación ahora...

-Lo siento...- dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro-. Es solo que... me dio miedo. Eres policía, y en algún momento podrías... podrías morir.

-Vamos, no exageres- replicó Nick sonriendo-. No estamos en guerra.

-¿Estás seguro?- inquirió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nick lo supo al instante, y ella supo que él ya lo sabía. El zorro se quedó sin habla y se enderezó en su asiento, mientras observaba a su hermana incrédulo. Tras años criándose juntos, ambos eran claros como el agua para el otro, así que en ocasiones las palabras sobraban. Ahora lo que no entendía era porque no se había dado cuenta antes...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- inquirió Nick riendo nervioso.

-Nicky... yo...

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- gritó poniéndose de pie- ¡¿Que mierdas significa eso?!

-Nicky, te juro...- Vicky se cubrió el rostro-. Yo nunca quise que esto terminara así...

-Vicky...

-¡Wilde!

Bogo llegó a la sala de espera, acompañado por Lora; Nick intercambio miradas entre los recién llegados y su propia hermana, antes de girarse de lleno hacia su superior y avanzar hasta interceptarlo.

-Gran jefe...- saludó Nick desanimado.

-Nick...- Bogo agachó la mirada unos segundos-. Nick, tenemos que hablar.

-Presentare mi declaración- dijo con pesar-. Pero permítame hacerlo aquí, no quiero separarme de...

-¿De quién?- preguntó Lora con tono repugnante.

Nick titubeo antes de responder, pero endureció su mirada y hablo con voz clara.

-De mi novia- declaró con tono desafiante.

Lora se giró, con una cara marcada de asco, mientras Bogo abrió completamente los ojos, sorprendido. El jefe de policía miró a Nick de pies a cabeza y se rasco la cabeza, confundido; por su parte la loba, una vez pasado el impacto inicial, volteó a ver a Nick con rencor y se adelantó a Bogo.

-¡Eres un interespecie!- gritó con enojo.

-Si...

-¡Eres un enfermo!- replicó Lora empujando a Nick- ¡¿Cómo puedes preferir una coneja antes que a mí?! ¡Soy casi una diosa pagana de la fertilidad a su lado!

-No pienso discutir los atributos de mi novia con una ninfómana- declaró Nick enojado-. Menos con una con tantas desviaciones sexuales...

-Tú no sabes nada de mi sexualidad.

-¡Y tú no sabes nada de Judy! ¡Yo estoy con ella porque la amo! No por sus enormes senos o sus caderas pronunciadas... O cualquier otra estupidez...

-Pudiste tenerme, Nick Wilde- dijo Lora furiosa-. Una sola noche de pasión te mostraría cosas que nunca alcanzaras con... con una coneja...

Lora pronunció la frase con cara de asco, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Nick; pero antes que este pudiera continuar la discusión, su hermana se interpuso entre él y Lora. Vicky cruzó sus brazos y miró furiosa a Lora.

-Conozco las de tu clase- dijo Vicky con enojo-. Prejuiciosas e hipócritas...

-Ser prejuiciosa es parte de mi trabajo, cariño- respondió Lora sonriendo-. Soy la fiscal de distrito: ningún delito me parece pequeño, ningún infractor inocente.

-Te escondes bajo esa mascara.

-¿Quién jodidos te crees que eres?

-Vicky, hermana de Nicky...

-Todo un placer, querida- ironizo Lora sonriendo.

-Tus fachadas no me engañan...

-Soy más honesta de lo que imaginas...

-Pero sé que te han herido- exclamó Vicky alzando un dedo-. Es obvio que huyes del amor...

-Amor sobra en mi vida, linda- replicó Lora con ironía.

-Puede que sexo, pero eso no llenara tu vacío...

Lora guardó silencio unos segundos antes ampliar su sonrisa.

-Tan bocazas como su hermano...- se burló la loba acomodando su cabello-. Encantadores y odiosos en partes iguales.

-Basta- ordenó Bogo tomando a Lora del brazo.

La loba se zafó con un movimiento, y se giró dando la espalda al grupo. Bogo la miró brevemente, pero lo dejo en paz, volteando con Nick. Y el zorro tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-No tenía idea, Nick- declaró Bogo nervioso-. Yo... no es buen momento para hablar del tema.

-¿Y exactamente de que es momento?- inquirió Nick.

-Wilde... Me temo que tengo malas noticias...

-¿Que... tan malas?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Del tipo que es mejor que tomes asiento antes...

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Siguiente capítulo de esta gran historia (modestia aparte).

Los más avispados habrán notado un cambio en la redacción… más específicamente en la forma de conjugar los verbos, durante el lemon. En realidad, no tengo ni $%&# idea de qué diablos sucedió allí; simplemente durante la redacción algo me sabia diferente, y al darle la revisión… WTF?! Lo cierto es que lo deje, más por flojera que por un gusto real… y la única explicación lógica que puedo encontrar, es que me metí DEMASIADO en la escena, al punto de casi estarla viviendo (viéndome en la situación con mi persona especial, jeje), lo cual me hizo cambiar involuntariamente la forma de redactar. No considero que la redacción sea mala, solo es… rara… Lo cierto es que nunca había combinado esas formas de redactar y… no se, me pareció interesante. Opiniones?

Esa escena Lemon… algunos preguntaran, que hace ahí? Si los extras del capítulo anterior se desarrollan después de salir de la comisaria. Bien, los extras son lo que son: **extras.** Son canónicos, son ligados a la historia, pero son extras. Abordan situaciones que pudieron suceder al mismo tiempo, antes o después… Así que oficialmente el final de cada capítulo es antes de la Corenote. Además, muchos insistieron que debí ponerla xD…

Frank Duddles… Lo odiaban antes de esto? El pedante abogado sotaco es mucho más que un cuerpo bombacho y una actitud de mierda. Jeje… Frank, mi buen Frank. Pretendes salirte con la tuya?

Muchos me van a odiar por lo que acabo de hacer, y de cierta forma les doy la razón. Cuando ya tenía escrito el "centro" de este capítulo una personita me dijo "ya hace falta más drama!". Yo no pude menos que reírme… porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedería. Gracias a **Chocolatie por ser Beta Reader** , aunque, al igual que yo, actualmente tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y gran parte del capítulo tuvo que salir adelante sin su supervisión. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Soy el amo con eso de los giros argumentales… porque? Porque muchos piensan que voy a seguir una vertiente, que planto un cabo y voy a seguirlo… **cuantas veces en su vida diaria un plan les sale tal como lo pensaron? Cuantas veces no los han dejado plantado? Cuantas veces no se vieron interceptados por un evento imprevisto?** La magia está en el realismo, y el realismo es impredecible…

Por último, he de recomendar un fic… mío. Je.

Acabo de escribir un nuevo fic, el cual pueden encontrar disponible en mi perfil:

 **¿Quién Soy Yo?**

Judy ha abandonado sus sueños de ser policia tras años de abusos y presion familiar. Nick ha logrado ser policia, pero el trabajo de sus sueños lo ha decepcionado. Dos almas destrozadas se conocen, dandose mutuamente esperanzas; atormentados por sus propios demonios, encontraran a su mejor amigo en quien menos esperaron y, contra toda logica, un amor sincero... solo si logran sanar...

En realidad el otro fic es un proyecto para aclarar nuestras ideas, mas personal que nada. No obstante los invito a darse una vuelta porque pienso que algo bueno podran sacar de el, sobre todo si les llama la atencion la sinopsis. Un fic dedicado a Nat.

 _No olviden dejar otro comentario, dudas, sugerencias, teorías o ideas!_

* * *

 **(Extra)**

 **(Jueves 08 de Febrero)**

-La agente Judy Hopps, conocida como la heroína en el caso del virus Savage, acaba de fallecer hace escasos veinte minutos- declaró Sven con solemnidad-. Tras haber sido agredida en un parque público, la policía esta aun investigando esta terrible perdida…

-No!- gritó Fred furioso.

Fred se puso de pie y arrojó la mesa con un solo brazo como si se tratara de una caja de cartón. La mesa giro en el aire e impacto en el techo, quebrándose en varios pedazos, lloviendo en astillas sobre Fred, quien seguía observando el televisor.

-Ese imbécil de Frank… le advertí que no podía…- Fred cerró los puños furioso.

-Tranquilo, Fred- dijo una voz tras de él-. Todo saldrá bien… De hecho, es mejor.

-Zootopia ardera… de acuerdo a mis planes- replicó Fred furioso-. Empezara en zootopia, cúspide de la evolución, para continuar con todas las demás ciudades. Monos, aves, mamíferos, lo que sea… Todos caerán.

-Así será…

-¿Cómo va el virus?- preguntó Fred sin voltear la mirada.

-Estamos estancados, Fred- admitió la voz-. Sin Judy Hopps… no podemos saber qué diablos paso mal con el virus, tal vez simplemente es inmune…

-¡Nadie es inmune!- replicó Fred furioso-. Si alguien, un solo animal lo fuera, todos estos años de trabajo fueron en vano… Sigan intentando…

-¿Cuál es la otra posibilidad? ¿Qué te llevaste un virus muerto?

-No lo sé…- admitió Fred.

-Ahora que el cerco policiaco ha crecido, no podemos conseguir cobayas…- declaró la voz-. Solamente podemos confiar en el laboratorio externo.

-Yo… estoy harto de estar atrapado aquí. Necesito salir…

-Sabes que no es seguro aun…

-No hasta que zootopia pueda arder.

-Y aún falta para eso…

Fred guardó silencio mientras volvía a observar el televisor.

-El agente Wilde permanecerá bajo custodia hasta que la averiguación termine, ya que se cree está vinculado con el tráfico de "aulladores", un tema que ha puesto las alarmas en la federación- dijo Sven con severidad-. Tras el evento de Frederick Bunnyard, la posibilidad de un nuevo brote del virus Savage es algo que tiene a la población tensa y preocupada; ya se ha levantado una campaña exigiendo repartir muestras del antídoto y…

-Por lo menos Frank piensa rápido- dijo Fred sonriendo-. Un zorro policía traficante, suena bastante viable…

-Frank es muy hábil.

-Y muy listo. Lástima que sea tan jodidamente irritante.

-Así es…

Fred se giró y encaro a la voz. Se trataba de un mono araña de color marrón, de amplia sonrisa y ojos verdes. Vestía un conjunto negro deportivo y movía su cola constantemente.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mi…- dijo Fred sonriendo con dulzura.

-No voy a tener sexo contigo, Fred- negó el mono con tranquilidad.

-Me agradas, Mike- exclamó Fred sonriendo-. No me tienes miedo, ni respeto. Eres todo un imbécil, y tenía años sin recordar cómo se sentía eso…

-No hay nada que temer, sino al miedo en si- sentenció Mike con gesto teatral.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí, en zootopia…

-¿Si?

-Busca al "Matador"- declaró Fred sonriendo-. Y dale un mensaje, ya sea en persona o por cualquier medio…

-¿Qué mensaje?

-El mensaje es…

 **Fin Capitulo 12**


	13. 13- La Loba

FAQS

Nada... todo el mundo se la paso gritando por lo de Judy... muchos parece que ni siquiera notaron la escena lemon u.u

No hay FAQS que responder.

Memes por escrito:

-Matas un cerdo, un perro y un gato, nadie da una mierda. Matas una coneja, y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza.

-Muy inteligente señor Tepo, crea un giro de trama con el personaje más querido del fic, haciendo que todos pierdan de vista las pistas que acaba de revelar en ese mismo capítulo.

-¿Que es un giro de trama?

-Señor Tepo, es usted perverso...

* * *

 **13- La Loba**

 **(Viernes 09 de Febrero)**

Antes de que sonara la alarma de su reloj, Lora ya tenía cinco minutos despierta, sentada en la orilla de su cama mirando al suelo; solía dormir desnuda, una costumbre arraigada a la fuerza tras años de libertinaje y excesos... aunque en ese momento se encontrara sola en la habitación. Con el cuerpo desnudo, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración; mantenía las piernas entreabiertas, recargando sus brazos en las mismas. Su cola se movía en la cama de forma lenta e hipnótica; Lora tenía un ritmo especial en todo lo que hacía. Todo en la vida. Mirando al suelo, la alarma sonó y ella simplemente estiro el brazo y la apagó.

-Empieza el día...- susurró con un suspiro.

Se puso de pie y abrió un cajón, donde saco un sujetador. Se lo puso apresuradamente. Su recamara era una estancia enorme, con una cama de tamaño matrimonial, un closet, una cajonera y una mesa de noche; nada más. Carecía de adornos, de fotografías, de muñecos; Lora odiaba perderse en pensamientos inútiles, así que mantenía su alcoba lo más neutral que fuera posible. Además, las escasas visitas que recibiera, los compañeros de noche, no tenían por qué saber nada de su vida íntima. Nada en absoluto.

Había una alfombra frente a la cama, y se recostó sobre ella. Miró al techo y contó treinta segundos. Puso las manos en su nuca y empezó a hacer abdominales. Una. Miró directamente a la ventana. Dos. Los primeros rayos de luz ya entraban. Tres. Hace un par de semanas que no tenía sexo con nadie. Cuatro. Nick y Judy, los Interespecies. Cinco. Fred Buddy. Seis. Bellwether. Siete. Él... aquel que le rompió el corazón. Ocho...

* * *

 **(10 años antes)**

Lora dio un sorbo a su café mientras seguía ojeando su libro; la mesa estaba cubierta por una montaña de papeles, carpetas y libros abiertos, dando la impresión de un escritorio que llevara varios días de trabajo arduo e investigación... en medio del parque del campus. Los demás estudiantes que pasaban alrededor no podían evitar alzar una ceja y soltar algunos comentarios aleatorios: la mitad de ellos ofensivos, la otra mitad de admiración. Pero nadie podía negar que la loba sentada en medio del caótico campo de estudio era despampanante y hermosa, totalmente discordante con el concepto de "rata de biblioteca" que se podía tener.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, que dejaba bastante al descubierto sus atributos superiores, con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado que también remarcaba sus otros atributos; con el vientre expuesto y una chaqueta café cubriendo sus hombros, la chica movía su cola de un lado a otro mientras hacía anotaciones y releía los libros por fragmentos. Lo cierto es que aunque muchos no la conocieran en persona, cualquier animal que se topara con ella podría fácilmente identificarla, pues su fama la precedía: el prodigio de leyes, también apodada "La Leyenda". Y el apodo le quedaba bastante bien... Era toda una leyenda, tanto dentro como fuera de la universidad. La agente Lora Alpha, la mejor policía de Zootopia...

Acomodando sus lentes, dejó sus apuntes sobre la mesa y se estiro con pereza. Hizo su pelo hacia atrás y miró alrededor, terminando de un sorbo su café. Eran ya las seis de la tarde, así que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de tener que iniciar su turno, por lo que tendría que dejar las cosas a medias.

-Hola, Lora...- frente a ella, un zorro tomó asiento. Llevaba el uniforme de la policía, lentes oscuros y guantes negros.

-Fox...- saludó ella sonriendo.

-Te extrañamos en el departamento- dijo quitándose los lentes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sigo siendo parte de la fuerza.

-Turno nocturno, linda- replicó Fox sonriendo-. Tenemos meses sin verte...

-Y serán todavía mucho tiempo más- suspiró la loba con una sonrisa-. No puedo asistir a la universidad de noche...

-No lo entiendo, Lora- dijo Fox mirando la mesa llena de papeles, y ojeando unos cuantos-. No dudo de tu capacidad, sé que a la larga... podrás con esto. Terminaras la carrera de leyes y pasaras de ser policía a fiscal de distrito. Todo eso lo tengo bastante claro...

Lora guardó silencio mientras Fox empezaba a ordenar los papeles. El pobre era tan obsesivo, que aun sin darse cuenta empezaba a organizar cosas que no le pertenecían; la expresión de concentración que adoptaba al hacer esto era bastante mona.

-Pero eres la mejor policía de Zootopia- declaró Fox encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Desarmaste una banda de tres elefantes! ¡Desactivaste una bomba sin entrenamiento! Maldita sea, Lora, eres la única mujer que he visto parar en seco a un rinoceronte...

-No fue en seco- corrigió Lora acomodando sus gafas.

-Parar un rinoceronte- repitió Fox dejando el puño de carpetas en su lugar-. Lo tuyo es el trabajo de campo, será un duro golpe perderte de la fuerza.

-Tú también eres un excelente agente- dijo Lora sonriendo.

-No tan bueno como tú...- dijo Fox tomando a Lora de la mano.

La loba se sonrojo y tosió, tratando de disimular su perturbación. Fox sonrió ligeramente, y desvió la mirada, permitiéndole a Lora escapar de la incómoda situación. Ella acomodó nuevamente su pelo suelto y empezó a cerrar sus libretas abiertas.

-¿Te mando Bogo?

-Sabes perfectamente que no...

-No tiene nada con ver con él, ni su reciente ascenso- advirtió Lora quitándose las gafas-. Es solo que... estoy harta, Fox.

-Tú merecías ser la jefa de policía...

-Yo rechace ese puesto- replicó Lora con desdén-. No estoy harta de mi trabajo, estoy harta del trabajo de los demás, Fox. Estoy harta de que criminales peligrosos queden libres por falta de pruebas; estoy harta de un caso mal construido que deja a un estafador libre. Estoy harta de ver asesinos recibir sentencias mínimas...

-Solo fue uno- replicó Fox a la defensiva.

-Solo uno es suficiente. El sistema es una mierda- exclamó ella con enfado-. Yo voy a ser fiscal de distrito, enderezare zootopia y su maldita burocracia desde adentro... Y sé que dejo buenos elementos en la fuerza, como tú y Krystal. Bogo es un buen policía, pero con el ascenso es probable que nunca más vuelva a estar en acción...

-Lora... serás irremplazable...- dijo Fox con pesar-. No sé si la policía pueda volver a tener un policía no solo tan hábil, sino tan inteligente...

-No tengo idea, Fox, pero por eso trabajamos en parejas- dijo Lora sonriendo-. Tal vez una pareja sea capaz de superar a "la leyenda"...

* * *

 **(Viernes 09 de Febrero)**

El teléfono empezó a sonar en la mesa de noche; Lora alzó la mirada y lo observó fijamente. Una pata gris lo tomó. Judy estudió el teléfono con una sonrisa y respondió.

-Hola, Nick.

-Judy...

Lora se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la habitación, maldiciendo en voz baja. De cierta forma, Judy tenía que admitir que eso le causo un regocijo interno. Estaba en la cama del hospital, en una sala de cuidados intensivos... no porque necesitara de ellos, sino porque el acceso a la misma era tan controlado y discreto, que era la única forma en que podían seguir fingiendo su muerte. Solo vestía una bata, pero estaba cubierta por una sabana.

-¿Cómo va la herida?- inquirió Nick con delicadeza.

-Dicen que bien- dijo Judy sonriendo- ¿Quieres verla?

-Suena bastante sexy, pero creo que esperare a estar contigo.

-Tú lo que quieres es verme sin ropa- replicó Judy de forma seductora.

-Sabes perfectamente que si- admitió el zorro-. Pero no es que haya mucha privacidad por aquí en protección a testigos...

-Me hubiera gustado verte...- dijo Judy con una sonrisa amarga.

-No dramatices, zanahorias- replicó Nick sonriendo. Nick estaba vestido de civil, por lo que podía ver-. Nos veremos pronto...

-Lo sé, es solo que... las cosas han pasado muy rápido.

-Los conejos deberían estar acostumbrados a eso.

-Eres un torpe zorro si realmente piensas que no me duele.

Nick sonrió con delicadeza al tiempo que se rascaba la oreja derecha.

-Lo siento, Judy...

-¿Porque?

-Por lo que paso...- dijo él desviando la mirada-. En dos ocasiones tuviste que salvar mi pellejo... y en ambas terminamos mal parados por ello.

-Nick, no fue tu...

-No, no puedes consolarme- interrumpió el zorro sonriendo-. No cuando incluso el departamento piensa que es mi culpa.

Judy no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Nick de frente antes de esa llamada, pero Bogo le habían explicado bastante bien la situación. Lora había llegado con esta especie de brillante plan en opinión de Bogo, donde fingirían la muerte de Judy; debido a que el uso de armas de fuego era algo nuevo en zootopia, era la primera vez que había escuchado que alguien usara una estrategia tan rara. No solo eso, sino que la propia Lora había fingido el arresto de Nick por presuntos nexos con el tráfico, la cual fue una movida arriesgada: Lora estaba segura que Frank y Fred no estaban realmente comunicados. Así que Frank creería que el arresto se basaba en algún movimiento individual de Fred para cerrar cabos sueltos que Frank había dejado, cubriéndole las espaldas. Todo eso haría al abogado bajar la guardia, y tras conseguir mantener a Lenard en custodia, Frank se comunicaría con Fred para informarle de la resolución de la audiencia: la audiencia era confidencial, así que Fred no tenía otra forma de saber más respecto al caso, Frank debía informarle.

Y ahora los papeles se habían invertido, y era la policía de Zootopia la que cuestionaba a la Federación. Las armas de fuego, Judy apenas conocía de ellas por libros de historia, pero durante su entrenamiento se le habían informado que se guardaban en resguardo de cualquier emergencia. Por la Federación. Nunca había visto una funcionando en persona, pero sabía que podían ser inmensamente destructivas... Que Judy hubiera sido atacada por un arma que "no debería estar en circulación" había prendido alarmas muy altas en la política y la seguridad pública. La federación ahora tenía que responder ante una "rama inferior" que cuestionaba, con bastante razón, la competencia de la agencia. Eso, además, les había servido para mantener aun encubierto el caso de Lenard: la federación estaba demasiado preocupada con un francotirador suelto para cuestionar los nexos entre Frank y el terrorismo. La ZPD había ganado control total del caso.

Pero no era que todo hubiera salido bien. Judy había terminado hospitalizada, una herida menor al parecer, pues la bala había sido frenada por el chaleco aunque necesitaría un par de días en recuperación. Nick, en opinión de ella, había salido bastante mal en comparación. La administración de la ZPD consideraba que Nick Wilde no estaba suficientemente preparado para su puesto, haciéndolo directamente responsable de los dos eventos en los que Judy había salvado su vida; tomaría un curso corto de capacitación, donde debía aprobar con notas destacables para continuar en servicio, y aun así debería asistir a prácticas de defensa personal pagadas e impartidas por el propio departamento, un periodo no menor a seis meses. Bogo no había estado de acuerdo, pero no había forma de impedirlo. Así que Nick permanecería un par de semanas en la academia de policía, y no había forma de hacerlo sentir que "no era su culpa"...

-No sabias que las balas eran reales...- comentó Judy sonriendo.

-No. Por eso no estoy suficientemente capacitado- dijo Nick con un suspiro-. Pero no dejare que ese maldito de Fred se salga con la suya...

-No lo dejaremos- asintió Judy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Recupérate, Zanahorias. Yo hare mi mayor esfuerzo de este lado...

-Quisiera abrazarte.

-Animo, Judy- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Seguro que Frank muerde el anzuelo; después de eso, podremos vernos...

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Nick?

-Si...

-¿Seguro que... no quieres verme desnuda?- inquirió Judy ladeando sus orejas con una expresión inocente en el rostro.

-Eh...- Nick entrecerró los ojos, debatiendo internamente-. Gracias por intentar animarme... pero pronto te veré. Hasta entonces, Judy.

-Cuídate.

-Tú también.

La llamada se cortó y Judy se quedó mirando su reflejo en la pantalla oscura del celular. Le preocupaba Nick, pero debía admitir que cosas como Frank Duddles o Fred Buddy le preocupaban aún más; hasta donde sabia, la sociedad civilizada de zootopia nunca había hecho armas de fuego, sino que eran reliquias de una civilización anterior. Los simios hacían mucha referencia a ellos, aunque la mayoría de los demás animales tenían escasa información, y era hasta cierto punto lógico; los simios se habían adaptado, adueñándose de la tecnología de aquella civilización antigua y reclamándola como propia, compartiendo escasos vestigios con las demás sociedades, que además tardaron tiempo en evolucionar y llegar a su nivel. Las armas de fuego eran meras leyendas urbanas, reales como fueron en el pasado, se sabía que eran recolectadas y destruidas por la federación... pues teóricamente no tendrían porque usarlas ni contra quien hacerlo. Teóricamente...

Pero la bala que habían extraído de su cuerpo era más que solo teoría, y pensar que un cómplice de Fred tuviera acceso a ellas... era terrible. No obstante de todo ello habían sacado información importante; aquella tarde, Frank solo había tenido acceso a tres balas, dos de las cuales utilizo. La tercera no la había utilizado porque obviamente Judy no era el objetivo, y por algún motivo que desconocía, pero que todos estaban de acuerdo, Fred la quería viva: matar a Nick disminuía las probabilidades de supervivencia de Judy en aquel momento. Tener un acceso limitado al número de balas era un alivio, pues indicaba que Fred no tenía suficientes para iniciar una guerra, además que esto contradecía la idea del bioterrorismo que la propia Federación manejaba; aun así, tener suficientes balas para ejecutar aleatoriamente oficiales en servicio era una posibilidad. Una que la llenaba de terror.

-¿Puedo entrar?- dijo una voz golpeando la puerta. A Judy le pareció familiar, pero no la reconoció totalmente.

-Sí, claro- dijo ella sonriendo.

Por la puerta entró Vicky, que le dedico una sonrisa. Cargaba un ramo de rosas. La chica vestía con un pantalón pesquero y una playera holgada, con un símbolo extraño que seguramente debía pertenecer a un grupo musical que ella no conocía. Entró en el cuarto y se puso de pie a un lado de la cama.

-Hola, Vicky...- saludó Judy con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sigues?- inquirió la zorra nerviosa.

-Estoy bien, solamente el protocolo me impide dejar el hospital.

-Fue un susto tremendo cuando... cuando me entere de eso...

El teléfono de Judy volvió a sonar y la chica lo levantó. Era la llamada que Acomodó sus orejas, puso su mejor sonrisa y respondió.

-¡Hola Pa, hola Ma!

-¡Judy, Judy!- gritó Stu entre lágrimas- ¡Dime que no es cierto!

-Eh...

-¡Judy!- gritó su madre también llorando- ¡Zanahorias en conservas! ¡Qué alivio verte sana!

-¡¿Porque, Judy, porque?!- gritó Stu cubriéndose el rostro- ¡¿Porque?!

-¡Stu! ¡Tu hija está viva, tranquilízate!- exclamó su madre limpiando sus lágrimas.

El padre de Judy pareció comprender al fin, y se limpió las lágrimas. Esto rompió el corazón de Judy, que de pronto se sintió como la peor hija del mundo, con los mejores padres del mundo.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho...- dijo Judy con pesar-. Pero la audiencia... es una larga historia, y muy complicada.

-¡¿Esa es la bata de un hospital?!- preguntó Stu asustado- ¡¿Si te declararon clínicamente muerta?!

-Nunca morí- aclaró ella-. Es solo que... es parte de una estrategia policial.

-¡¿Qué clase de monstruos hacen creer a sus padres que su hija está muerta?!- exclamó su madre furiosa- ¡Fue horrible cuando lo dijeron por las noticias!

-Lo... lamento- dijo Judy agachando la mirada y las orejas-. Fui yo la que accedí...

-¿Que está sucediendo, Judy?- preguntó su padre confundido.

-Confíen en mi... nadie más puede saber que estoy viva- dijo ella con mirada suplicante-. Es muy importante fingir tu muerte.

-¿Estas en peligro?- inquirió su padre.

-No...- mintió ella-. Pero necesitamos que el enemigo baje a guardia. Ya que estén presos, podremos aclarar todo...

-Judy...- su madre suspiró cerrando los ojos-. Confió en ti, cariño. Solo ten cuidado.

-Y dile a ese zorro que haga algo útil- replicó Stu molesto.

-Nick... no está aquí...- dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Te quiero, Judy dudy...

-Yo también pa, y también a ti ma...

-Cuídate...

La llamada se cortó y Judy se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo. Tras unos segundos recordó la presencia de su compañera; volteó a verla y se sonrojó. Vicky soltó una risita.

-Se ve que te quieren mucho tus padres...

-Me tratan como a una niña- dijo ella con vergüenza-. Quisiera que entendieran que soy una policía...

-Yo quisiera que me trataran como una niña- dijo Vicky con mirada perdida-. Nicky y yo nos vimos obligados a madurar antes de tiempo...

-No... No quise ser insensible contigo...- dijo Judy preocupada.

-No es eso- dijo Vicky sonriendo-. Solo fueron... viejos recuerdos...

Judy guardó silencio unos segundos mientras Vicky dejaba el ramo de rosas sobre la mesa. Había algo de la hermana de Nick que la incomodaba enormemente.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Es solo un detallito- respondió ella sonriendo.

-No- negó Judy- ¿Porque abandonaste a Nick por una excusa tan ridícula?

Vicky ensombreció su mirada y borró cualquier sonrisa de su rostro.

-Me decepcionó mucho, él era mi héroe...

-Hizo lo que tuvo que hacer- replicó Judy.

-Hizo lo que quiso hacer- dijo Vicky con enojo-. Tú eres una coneja que lucho contra corriente y ganaste...

-No lo hice sola- aclaró Judy.

-¿Se supone que todos debemos depender de alguien más para cumplir nuestros sueños?- preguntó Vicky con ironía.

-Los sueños los cumple el animal que los desea, pero necesitamos de otros para no desistir. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo...- respondió Judy desviando la mirada-. No puedes esperar luchar contra el mundo en soledad... siempre habrá un apoyo, una o más seres queridos que te sostengan de caer, que entiendan tu fragilidad y estén ahí para ti, cuando caigas...

Vicky agachó la mirada.

-Tu no estuviste para Nick...- replicó Judy con enojo-. Llevaba años cayendo, y hasta que tú te diste cuenta... le diste la espalda?

-Lo sé...- dijo Vicky con amargura- ¡Lo sé y ya le pedí perdón! ¡Fui una estúpida inmadura!

La zorra se cubrió el rostro y se dejó caer contra la cama. El movimiento arrancó un leve dolor en Judy, pero no dijo nada.

-Me decepcionó, es cierto... pero sé que no fue fácil- susurró Vicky conteniendo las lágrimas-. Él es mi hermano, no mi padre, no mi madre; y el destino lo obligo a cargar con mi peso. Y sé que no fue justo. No creo haberlo hecho mejor en su lugar, seguramente me hubiera prostituido o algo peor...

-No quería lastimarte...- se disculpó Judy, que en realidad si quería lastimarla, pero la conversación se había vuelto demasiado incomoda.

-Soy una estúpida, Judy- dijo Vicky mirándola con ojos vidriosos-. Lo perdone y el me perdono... Eso solo me hace sentir peor, porque perdí años que nunca recuperare lejos de él, por mi estupidez y orgullo...

Judy guardó silencio, incapaz de saber cómo responder a eso.

-Crees que fui egoísta ¿Verdad?- comentó Vicky con tristeza.

-Un poco, si- admitió Judy.

-¿Crees que es muy tarde?

-Nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto- replicó Judy con convicción.

Vicky titubeó al escuchar las palabras de Judy.

-Judy, yo...

-Frank Duddles ha llegado a la audiencia- Bogo entró al cuarto-. Empieza en una hora, parece que todo va perfecto.

Bogo alzó una ceja al ver a Vicky. Ella se levantó rápidamente y saludó con un gesto de su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Es la hermana del agente Wilde, señor- dijo Judy con tranquilidad.

-Mmm... La quiero fuera- ordenó Bogo molesto-. Y más vale que cierre la boca, ese Wilde es un imprudente...

-Wilde ya me explico la situación, señor- dijo Vicky tratando de suavizar el tema.

-¿En serio? Vaya que le daremos un jalón de orejas a ese idiota- dijo Bogo aún más molesto.

Judy volteó a ver a Vicky con reproche, mientras ella soltaba una risa nerviosa.

-Cambio de planes, te quedas en esta habitación hasta que termine la audiencia... y después decidiré que hacer contigo.

-Pero...

-¡Es en serio!- gritó Bogo-. Trompiades, que no salga de esta habitación. Judy, más te vale que no haga llamadas…

-Eh...- Vicky agachó las orejas y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Y Judy... tenemos un asunto que tratar- dijo Bogo con seriedad.

-¿Si?

-Es sobre... sobre...- Bogo se rascó la cabeza-. Sobre tu y... Wilde...

-¿Si?- insistió Judy confundida.

-Luego hablaremos de ello...- exclamó aclarando su garganta-. Judy... excelente trabajo protegiendo al imbécil de Wilde.

-Gracias, señor- dijo ella sonriendo.

-No esperes vacaciones, te quiero de vuelta el lunes.

Bogo salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Vicky y Judy intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Parece que estaremos un rato juntas- dijo Vicky encogiéndose de hombros.

-Extrañare un poco menos a Nick- respondió Judy.

* * *

Acomodando la solapa de su traje, Lora tomó asiento con imperturbable actitud. Bogo esperaba con los brazos cruzados a un lado de ella, mirando por la ventana; ella observó su reloj, aún faltaban un par de minutos para la audiencia.

-¿Crees que realmente venga?- inquirió Bogo con furia contenida.

-No tiene nada que temer, cubrió bien sus pasos- dijo Lora acomodando su peinado-. Además, es un desgraciado demasiado orgulloso para abandonar el caso.

-Pero lo que hizo...

-No le supone ningún problema- replicó Lora con un suspiro-. Sin pruebas, y con la principal testigo muerta, no es más que la anécdota del policía con menos credibilidad del departamento.

-Wilde nunca ha hecho nada que ponga en duda su credibilidad- replicó Bogo ofendido.

-No deja de ser un zorro... y uno vinculado con el tráfico.

-En ocasiones, si eres bastante prejuiciosa- replicó Bogo molesto.

-Ambos sabemos que el mundo nos cambia, Bogo- dijo ella con un suspiró-. Soy lo que esta ciudad merece, pero no lo que necesita...

* * *

 **(9 años antes)**

-¡Wow, pero que hermosa señorita!

Lora volteó a ver brevemente al insolente reportero antes de continuar por su camino.

-¡Disculpe! ¡Señorita Alpha!- gritó el insolente.

-Sin comentarios, el caso termino- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Soy Akela Matryoska…

Lora se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver al insolente, alzando una ceja. Era un lobo de buena estatura, color blanco y pelo largo desaliñado; vestía una camisa formal, pero la llevaba terriblemente arrugada y floja, así como un pantalón igual de formal y en igualmente mal estado. La cámara que sostenía en su mano, por el contrario, era un modelo impecablemente cuidado de un valor bastante elevado, según sus escasos conocimientos. Reconoció al insolente.

-Es broma, mi nombre es Alejandro Aullidore. Reportero del La Nueva Garra.

-Lo conozco…- asintió Lora con expresión neutra. Varios reporteros más se acercaron a soltar preguntas, pero Alejandro tenía toda la atención de Lora.

-Sí, me tocó entrevistarla en tres ocasiones, en sus tiempos de policía- dijo Alejandro sonriendo-. Eran días más interesante para su carrera… pero le sienta mejor el traje formal. Resalta sus enormes… ojos hermosos…

Lora no pudo evitar soltar una risa y sonrojarse. Del edificio salió el acusado, en custodia, y todos los reporteros los dejaron. Pero Alejandro se mantuvo sonriendo con dulzura.

-Me temo que pierde su exclusiva, señor Aullidore.

-Estoy más interesado en otra exclusiva- admitió el lobo sonriendo-. Una cena exclusiva… con usted…

-Confunde su papel, señor Aullidore- dijo Lora alzando un dedo y señalándolo-. Torpe reportero, Abogada astuta. Eso nunca va a pasar.

-Soy un reportero, hermosura- replicó él mientras ella le daba la espalda- ¡Y no descansare hasta descubrir si eso es verdad!

* * *

 **(Viernes 09 de Febrero)**

Frank y Lora salieron de la sala con una expresión neutra, lo cual puso nervioso a Bogo. Ninguno de los dos volteó a verse, sino que Lora simplemente se detuvo frente a Bogo; Frank siguió de largo sin voltear a verlos.

-Cof, cof, perdedor, cof, cof- exclamó Lora fingiendo toser.

Frank se detuvo y se pudieron notar perfectamente como se le erizaba el pelo, pero continuó por su camino. Bogo estaba a punto de felicitar a Lora con un abrazo y una palmada cuando ella alzó la mano.

-Listo, ordena seguirlo- susurró viendo de reojo a Frank llegar a la salida-. Intervengan sus comunicaciones, manténganlo vigilado. Tiene que informar a Fred de que perdió el caso.

-¿Crees que lo hará tan pronto?

-Podría dejarlo para después si hubiese ganado, el haber perdido lo presiona a cambiar de planes- explicó Lora acomodando su pelo-. Es obvio que esos imbéciles tenían planes para Lenard.

-Bien, empezaremos la operación.

-Y Bogo.

-¿Si?

-No lo arruines- advirtió ella con severidad.

Bogo tragó saliva y asintió.

* * *

 **(8 años antes)**

Al despertar encontró a Alejandro, sentado en la orilla de la cama, fumando en silencio. Aun sentía la humedad en la cama de la tremenda noche anterior, sus muslos fríos y cansados, un poco entumida pero bastante satisfecha y feliz. Se levantó en silencio y abrazo a Alejandro por la espalda, poniendo una mano en su pecho, y otra en el miembro de él. El lobo soltó una pequeña risa y volteó a verla.

-¿Mas?

-Acariciar tu hombría no significa que la quiera dentro de mí.

-Pues ella eso cree…- dijo Alejandro, mientras Lora sentía el miembro de su amado endurecerse y crecer de tamaño.

-Pervertido…- susurró ella mordiendo su oreja.

Alejandro dio otra calada a su cigarro y lo apago en su palma, antes de dejarlo delicadamente sobre la mesa de noche.

-Odio que hagas eso…

-Lo limpiare.

-No el cigarro… apagarlo con tu mano- aclaró ella, que empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, estimulando la hombría del lobo.

-Sabes ponerme en modo hasta cuando no quiero- comentó el lobo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedes?

-Sabes lo que sucede…

-¿La federación?

-Esos desgraciados…- dijo Alejandro tapándose el rostro-. Estoy seguro que me odian. Me llamaron hace media hora de "La Gacela"; han encontrado un mejor candidato. No requieren de mis servicios…

-Puede que deberías dejar de intentar ser reportero…

-¿Cómo tú dejaste de ser policía?- preguntó con ironía.

Lora detuvo su mano y soltó a Alejandro. Se dio media vuelta y se acostó en la cama, sin decir nada. Alejandro se tapó el rostro y soltó un suspiró, antes de darse la vuelta y recostarse al lado de Lora.

-No quise decir eso…

-Pero lo dijiste.

-Linda, estoy bastante estresado.

-Pensé que yo te ayudaba con eso- replicó Lora molesta-. Ahora resulta que no solo falle como policía, sino que también como mujer.

-Lora, llevo seis meses sin poder trabajar como reportero- replicó Alejandro con frustración-. Desde que escribí ese maldito artículo que vinculaba a la federación con las armas de fuego, todo se fue a la mierda para mí. Ya he gastado la mitad de mis ahorros, y esos desgraciados no me dejan volver a ser reportero. Cada periódico que visito nunca me contrata…

-Yo puedo cubrir los gastos- replicó ella molesta.

-La boda tenía que ser en tres meses y yo… me siento un imbécil- dijo Alejandro tumbándose en la cama y mirando al techo-. No es esto lo que tenía planeado de mi vida.

-Y yo no te tenía planeado a ti…- dijo Lora girándose.

La loba le dio un beso con pasión en los labios y acaricio su vientre.

-Sabes porque de ser policía…

-Si…

-A veces las cosas cambian.

-Supongo…- susurró Alejandro con un suspiro.

-Yo tengo un nuevo sueño…- dijo ella colocándose sobre Alejandro.

Tomó la hombría de él y la coloco delicadamente en su intimidad, bajando lentamente. Sintió como su miembro la atravesaba, abriendo capas de piel aun bien lubricadas por la intensa noche (madrugada) de pasión. Sus caderas se juntaron, mientras Alejandro la observaba en silencio con una mueca de placer contenido.

-Y es que plantes tu semilla en mí…- dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

-Sabes que si…

Alejandro puso ambas sobre los senos sobresalientes de su pareja, y los apretó suavemente. Ella comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, y el placer comenzó para ambos. Sus colas se movían al compás, de derecha a izquierda, mientras sus caderas lo hacían igual, de atrás hacia adelante; pero ambos estaban demasiado sensibles aun por la intensa noche anterior. Alejandro no tardo más de cinco minutos en abrazarla con fuerza, obligándola a bajar a su pecho. Abrió las piernas, las flexionó y empujo con movimientos espasmódicos. Era obvio que ya había terminado, y hacia un esfuerzo por ella… y solo pensar en eso la hizo estallar.

-Ah…- tan pronto soltó su gemido, Alejandro se detuvo.

-Te amo…- susurró él acariciando su pelo.

-Y yo a ti, torpe reportero…

-Jeje… astuta abogada…

* * *

 **(Viernes 09 de Febrero)**

-Ganamos la audiencia- informó Nick con una sonrisa.

-Un paso más hacia Fred.

-Me importa más que sea un paso más hacia ti…- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Vamos, torpe zorro, puedes vivir sin mí un par de días…

-Nunca.

Nick sonrió con dulzura., pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor. Ambos hablaban en una video llamada.

-Tuve mucho miedo, Judy. Muchísimo miedo de perderte.

-Eso no va a suceder, lindo.

-Pero también me di cuenta de algo…- dijo Nick desviando la mirada-. Que te amo muchísimo.

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella sonrojada.

-No podría vivir sin ti.

-Nick…- Judy desvió la mirada y agacho las orejas- ¿De verdad no te gusta Lora?

-Solo una hembra esta en mi mente, y eres tu- dijo Nick con seguridad-. Ninguna zorra, loba o cualquier otra especie…

-Eres mío, no te voy a compartir- dijo ella con severidad.

-Pero… hay algo que debería decirte- dijo Nick rascándose las orejas.

-¡¿Me fuiste infiel?!

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, nada de eso- replicó Nick levemente ofendido-. Es solo que, sobre lo de Lora…

-¿Si?

-Ella…- Nick tomó valor-. Lo saben, Judy. Les dije sobre lo nuestro…

Judy abrió los ojos como platos y estallo en un color rojo.

-¿Quién lo sabe?- inquirió ella sonriendo nerviosa.

-El jefazo, Lora… y para estas horas, toda la comisaria.

-Ya… ya veo…- exclamó Judy pensativa-. Entonces creo que pronto tendré que decirles a mis padres… No quiero que lo sepan de otro lado.

-Fui un imprudente, no debí decirlo- dijo Nick agachando la mirada-. Es solo que estoy harto que me hagan a un lado, que piensen que somos solo amigos… Tenía miedo de perderte y… Lora siempre presionándome…

-Gracias, Nick- sonrió ella avergonzada-. Gracias por admitir lo nuestro… yo nunca me hubiera atrevido.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de cierta forma me siento más… aliviada- dijo ella sonriendo-. Ahora podre besarte en la comisaria…

-No te hare el amor de nuevo en la comisaria- advirtió el zorro.

-Lo tomare como un reto- dijo Judy de forma sensual.

-Rayos, zanahorias, eres muy intensa- dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿Podrás estar un par de días sin mí?

-Claro, me los cobrare cuando te vea- dijo ella guiñando un ojo.

-Eso… me preocupa un poco…- dijo Nick nervioso.

-Te extraño.

-Cuídate mucho, Judy. Sana pronto- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Porque me muero por destrozarte en la cama…

-Pervertido- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Solo un poco.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Judy.

* * *

 **(7 años antes)**

-Lo perdí… esa maldita obsesión lo consumió…- dijo ella con amargura.

-No es tu culpa.

-Lo es… soy yo la que no puede tener hijos…- dijo desviando la mirada-. Se aferró a la federación, a destruirlos tanto, solo porque no pudo hacer una familia conmigo…

Fox estaba sentado en la mesa, mientras Lora se acercaba con dos copas de vino. Tomó asiento frente al zorro mientras mantenía su mirada perdida en su propia copa.

-Perdí dos de mis sueños, Fox ¿Cómo se supone que enfrente eso?

-Siempre puedes volver a la policía…

-Sabes que es muy tarde para eso- replicó ella con un suspiro-. Extraño los días en que todo era más simple…

-Has pensado en adoptar.

-Si… pero parece que la idea de dejarme preñada la inserte demasiado en su mente- dijo Lora con tristeza-. Le rompió el corazón averiguarlo.

-Es un imbécil, no puedo creer que te deje de lado por algo tan sencillo.

-Los dos sabemos que no es sencillo- replicó Lora molesta-. Pero si, es un total imbécil…

-Eres una hembra hermosa y maravillosa, independiente y exitosa- comentó Fox sonriendo-. No sé porque ese imbécil está cazando fantasmas…

-¿Cazando fantasmas?- rio Lora-. Fox, sé que tú no tienes nada que ver con el acoso de Alejandro, pero la federación no es inocente. Llevas suficiente tiempo adentro para saberlo, y te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo para que quieras mentirme…

-Alejandro se metió en lugares donde no debía- dijo Fox severidad-. La Agencia de Investigación para la Seguridad Publica se dedica a proteger nuestra civilización. Atacarla nunca es una opción inteligente.

-No, Alejandro es pasional, no inteligente…

-Tu, por otra parte, eres ambas- dijo Fox sonriendo con dulzura.

Lora lo observó en silencio unos segundos antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Eres un embustero.

-Eres hermosa, Lora.

-Mientes. Los años me han acabado.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Me harías el amor?

-Si…

La pregunta se respondió sin titubeos. Lora parpadeó unos segundos y dejó la copa de vino.

-Hazlo, entonces…

Fox se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre Lora, tomándola entre sus brazos. La beso con pasión, una pasión que creía olvidada, inaccesible. Negada. Respondió con la misma pasión, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Fox por la cintura. Con los ojos cerrados se fue despojando de su ropa mientras Fox la llevaba con delicadeza a la sala. No llegaron al cuarto, sino que Lora se dejó caer en el sofá, ya solamente en bragas. Fox se abalanzo sobre sus pechos, lamiendo su cuello y apretando estos, mientras Lora apretaba la hombría de él, quien ya estaba totalmente desnudo.

-Hazlo ya…- susurró ella, que tras meses de ausencia de pasión no podía soportar la idea de "juegos previos" y necesitaba desahogarse.

El bajo las bragas de ella y se recostó sobre Lora. Ella levantó su pierna izquierda, poniéndola sobre el respaldo del sofá y revelando su intimidad con descaro; pero él no estaba muy interesado en verla, sino en besarla a ella. Atrapó su lengua con pasión, y sin siquiera mirar clavó su hombría en ella; en pocos segundos, ya estaba suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo con facilidad, aunque eso no evitó un leve dolor por lo repentino del acto.

Fox no se recostó totalmente sobre ella, pues no era del todo cómodo, sino que con una pierna abajo y la otra flexionada, empezó un vaivén de pasión, mordiendo el cuello el Lora y apretujando sus piernas largas y hermosas. Ella echó la cabeza para atrás, abrazó con su otra pierna la cintura del zorro y se dejó llevar sin poner nada de su parte, entregándose a un placer largamente olvidado. Tal fue lo excitada que estaba, o tal vez que en realidad no percibía bien el paso del tiempo, que no tardo mucho antes de gritar de placer.

-¡Fox!- gritó entre gemidos- ¡No te detengas!

-No lo hare…- susurró él quien ya apretaba la mandíbula.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, encajando sus uñas en la espalda mientras se volvía loca con el primer orgasmo. Su cuerpo tembló en los brazos de su nuevo amante, mientras dejaba de poder pensar conscientemente; la sensación la enloquecía, pero no quería que terminara…

-¡Mas, hazme tuya!- exclamó arqueando la espalda- ¡Ah!

-Eres mía…- susurró Fox terminando dentro de ella.

Sintió el miembro de él temblar dentro de ella, pero el zorro no se detuvo. Llegó a su segundo orgasmo, apretando la mandíbula y empezando a reír y gemir, desesperada por la impactante sensación. Fox se dejó caer sobre ella totalmente, la abrazo por los hombros y empujó fuertemente, penetrando más profunda en ella; llegó a su tercer orgasmo mientras seguía apretando sus garras contra la espalda del zorro, y el cuarto fue casi instantáneo a ese tercero haciéndola morder el cuello de Fox.

El zorro llego a su segundo orgasmo, poco después de que ella llego a su quinto. Y ambos cayeron exhausto; el miembro de él temblaba espasmódicamente, dándole retazos de placer, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, apretando involuntariamente las piernas y haciéndolo soltar uno que otro gemido de placer.

Lo hicieron nuevamente, toda la noche, durmiendo por lapsos breves y despertando al otro con sexo oral antes de la nueva ronda. Alejandro nunca llego, como tampoco lo hizo el día anterior, ni el día siguiente.

* * *

-Una… oveja?- exclamó ella abatida.

-Si.

-¿Una oveja, Alejandro?- dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro- ¡Una oveja, llena de lana! ¡Una oveja tiene mejor cuerpo que yo!

-No se trata de eso- dijo el macho con pesar-. Es solo que… las cosas se dieron.

-¡¿Las cosas se dieron?!- exclamó con incredulidad- ¡Tú le diste tu cosa!

-Sí, pero ese no es el punto…

-¡¿Cuál es el jodido punto?!- preguntó ella poniéndose de pie- ¡Llevas meses engañándome con una oveja! ¡Por eso no me hacías el amor!

-Yo nunca quise que esto pasara.

-¿Entonces porque paso? Porque yo tampoco lo quise así- replicó ella al borde del llanto.

Alejandro se sentó con desganó en el sillón, abatido y triste.

-Era solo una buena amiga y yo… yo simplemente…-para su sorpresa, Alejandro comenzó a llorar. El macho que aun tras meses hundido en la desesperación de tener a la federación jodiendole la vida se mantuvo con la frente en alto, se derrumbó frente a sus ojos-. Me desespere… ¡No es tu culpa, pero aun así me dolió saberlo!

-¡Ella tampoco te puede dar un hijo, bastardo egoísta!- dijo ella furiosa.

-¡Pero no podía desahogarme contigo!- replicó Alejandro- ¡¿Se supone que le diga a mi esposa lo desesperado que estoy de no poder tener un hijo de sangre con ella?! Tuve que buscar alguien en quien descargar mis penas…

-Y tu semen- replicó Lora con furia.

-Linda, yo nunca…

-Lárgate, Alejandro- dijo ella con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro pero con tono sereno-. No quiero verte. Hoy no.

-Lora, te amo y…

-Largo. No sé qué decir, y necesito pensar- sentenció ella.

Alejandro se puso de pie y tomó las llaves de su coche. Se detuvo en seco y miró a su esposa.

-¿Cuándo volveré?

-Cuando yo te llame. Interespecie de mierda…

Alejandro no agregó nada más y salió en silencio. Ella se dejó caer en el sillón y marcó a Fox.

-Fox… te necesito- dijo ella con tono seductor y alegre, aunque las lágrimas corrían abundantes por sus mejillas-. Quiero tu hombría… te quiero hacer mío… Quiero acabes dentro de mí, que terminemos juntos… necesito sentir tu cuerpo temblando sobre el mío… si… no tardes…

Al colgar, Lora se derrumbó. Tenía cinco minutos para llorar a placer antes de arreglarse para Fox. En el fondo, ella también era una perra.

* * *

 **(Sábado 10 de Febrero)**

-El Matador vuelve atentar contra la seguridad pública, es solo un charlatán en busca de fama- dijo el alcalde en las noticias-. Llevamos años con estas invenciones, no debemos caer en la…

-Buen trabajo, Lora.

Lora alzó la mirada y se encontró con Fox, quien miraba las noticias fijamente. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-Hoy estuve pensando en ti…- dijo con sinceridad-. En los viejos tiempos…

-Decirme eso tras haberme dado una puñalada en la espalda, no habla muy bien de ti.

-Cuando ingresaste a la federación, sabias que tendríamos nuestros roces de vez en cuando.

-Esperaba roces más… íntimos, y no profesionales- dijo Fox sonriendo.

-Has aprendido nuevos trucos- exclamó Lora con satisfacción-. El antiguo Fox nunca hubiera hecho un comentario tan atrevido…

-La antigua Lora estaba acomplejada con su cuerpo… demasiado pudorosa para un cuerpo de…- Fox hizo memoria- ¿Diosa pagana de la fertilidad? Así lo dices, no?

-Ahora soy la abogada del diablo- explicó con una sonrisa.

-Diferente referencia, mismo exquisito cuerpo.

-Sabes que estoy disponible para ti…

-Como ya dije, traicionarme quito todo deseo de mi cuerpo- Fox tomó asiento a un lado de ella-. La ZPD le jugo el dedo en la boca a la AISP como si fuéramos un bebe…

-No lo tomes personal- declaró Lora viendo a Leonoro seguir hablando en la televisión, pero sin prestarle atención-. Sabes que a veces policías extremadamente capacitados están en la ZPD, mucho mejores que los de la federación…

-Sabes que uno o dos policías no son suficiente- replicó Fox cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo esta Krystal?- inquirió Lora con tono casual.

-Bien.

-¿Sigues fornicando con ella?

Fox volteó a verla con desagrado.

-¿Sigues llorando por Alejandro en las noches?- preguntó Fox.

-Yo solo preguntaba porque, si necesitas un abrazo intimo… estoy disponible- dijo ella sonriendo-. Me pongo bastante fogosa después de ganar una audiencia o juicio… o un boliche… o Yatzee…

-Lo cierto es que mis niveles están por los suelos, no entrare en detalles.

-¿Ni siquiera para una noche casual?

-¿Dormirás con el enemigo?

-No sería la primera vez… Además, un torpe zorro me acaba de rechazar…

-¿Wilde? Vi magia entre ustedes.

-Creo que él ocupa lentes.

-Lo pensare- dijo Fox poniéndose de pie-. Pero pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que los voy a destrozar…

-Es lo que espero- dijo ella enseñando los dientes con malicia.

-Hablo de la ZPD- aclaró Fox, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente-. No puedo creer que nos hayan escondido algo tan importante como lo de Lenard…

-La vida te da sorpresas…

-Sorpresas te da la vida…

Fox se giró y se alejó sin decir más. Lora volvió su atención al televisor.

-El matador, sea una persona o un grupo radical, carece de veracidad. No hay un nuevo brote del virus Savage- aclaró Leonoro sonriendo-. No hay NADA… que temer!

-Imbécil…- susurró Lora poniéndose de pie.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Lo siento.

Lo lamento muchísimo, no quise ser tan imprudente. Prometí no decir nada hasta que tú me hablaras primero, pero si lo escribo aquí y pasas a leerlo, no estaré rompiendo mi promesa. La incertidumbre me mata, necesito volver a escuchar tu voz, a leer tus mensajes, a saberme parte de tu vida. No me dejes a un lado.

Los pocos días se me han vuelto bastante pesados, no soporto la idea. Y ni siquiera sé cuánto tardes en leer esto ¿Horas, días? ¿Seguirás sin hablarme para ese entonces? ¿Me hablaras al leer este mensaje? Te quiero… pero no romperé mi promesa, así que solo me queda esperar que tú des el primer paso, mientras mi alma se esconde temblando en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Y mis lectores son testigos del drama de mi vida… También lamento eso…

* * *

 **(Extra)**

 **(Sábado 10 de Febrero)**

Tras ponerse el traje de acuerdo a las normas de visita, Frank Duddles entró al cuarto de aislamiento en la que sería su última visita en mucho, mucho tiempo. Lenard esperaba sentado en la mesa, con las esposas puestas y mirando fijamente a Frank, con una sonrisa amplia. El abogado agachó la mirada, y Lenard borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Frank tomó asiento en la silla frente a Lenard y soltó un suspiro.

-Lenard... tengo malas noticias.

-¿Malas noticias?- la hiena alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Hemos perdido la audiencia- declaró Frank con su mirada fija en la mesa-. Te han declarado un peligro biológico...

-¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó Lenard volviendo a sonreír.

-Que no iras a ningún lado... en mucho tiempo- aclaró Frank alzando el rostro.

Las miradas de Lenard y Frank se cruzaron; el mapache tenía una mirada intensa, a pesar de lo desagradable que podía parecer físicamente. Y Lenard odio esa mirada al punto de querer sacarle los ojos.

-Estas bromeando...- aseguró Lenard con tranquilidad.

-Nada de eso...

-Debe ser una broma- insistió Lenard riendo-. Porque hice todo lo que dijiste...

-Lenard...

-Lo hice, Frank- dijo Lenard furioso-. Lo hice porque me lo prometiste...

-La fiscal de distrito...

-¡La fiscal de distrito y una mierda!- gritó Lenard sonriendo-. Dije lo que me indicaste, cada palabra al pie de la letra... Yo puse mi parte, Frank. Me debes la tuya...

-No hay nada que pueda hacer- replicó Frank cruzándose de brazos-. No se supone que las cosas tendrían que salir así. Se nos fue de las manos, Lenard. Es inútil ahora...

-Pero Chancho...

Lenard agachó la mirada viendo fijamente sus garras y borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. Permaneció así un par de minutos, en los que Frank esperó pacientemente. De pronto se puso de pie y miró fijamente a la hiena unos segundos, inseguro de que siguiera realmente consciente.

-Si no hay nada más que agregar...- inquirió Frank con tono neutral.

-Hay algo, Frank- exclamó Lenard volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Si?

-La comida es pésima aquí...- exclamó Lenard mirando fijamente a Frank-. Y si tu capacidad como abogado ha llegado a su límite...

-¿Lenard?- Frank retrocedió un paso.

Lenard se puso de pie y dio un fuerte tirón, destrozando las esposas que lo ataban a la mesa; Frank apenas pudo retroceder un paso más, sorprendido y aterrado por lo que sus ojos veían, antes que Lenard destrozara la mesa frente a ellos de un solo zarpazo. Los guardias voltearon a ver, alertados por el ruido; se acercaron apresuradamente a la puerta hermética que separaba la improvisada área de contención de las demás celdas. Para emergencias, ellos ya estaban dotados de un traje hermético aun estando fuera de la celda.

Vieron a Lenard agachado, dándoles la espalda; se le escuchaba masticar con muchísimo empeño. Lo primero que echaron en falta fue la mesa... y el hecho de que Lenard no estuviera esposado a ella. Los guardias intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de alzar sus armas y entrar rápidamente al cuarto. Al ingresar vieron fragmentos de madera repartidos por todos lados de la estancias, así como a Lenard agacho sobre un charco oscuro que crecía de tamaño de forma preocupante; uno de los guardias no pudo evitar pensar, con mucho asco, que quizá Lenard tenía diarrea.

-¡¿Que rayos paso aquí, Lenard?!- gritó uno de los guardias.

La hiena se giró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Los guardias tardaron casi un minuto en comprender lo que veían. En una mano sostenía una masa deforme rojiza, hecha jirones que escurría sangre; en la otra mano, un bulto de tamaño más considerable que arrastraba en el suelo, donde se podía distinguir parte del traje hermético, un traje... y el rostro de Frank Duddles colgando de jirones de piel, con una mueca de perpetuo terror; la lengua salida, los ojos grisáceos y media mejilla arrancada de cuajo, dejando al descubierto parte del hueso y el musculo desgarrado hasta el hombro... donde faltaba todo el brazo derecho y se podían ver las costillas. El color de Lenard había pasado a ser rojizo, con una boca de payaso que sonreía de forma malévola y divertida.

-Jeje... mi abogado se convirtió en mi última cena- declaró Lenard respondiendo a la pregunta formulada un minuto antes.

Ambos guardias dejaron caer sus armas y gritaron horrorizados, acurrucándose contra el rincón más alejado de la celda; no dejaron de ver a Lenard fijamente, ni de gritar, mientras este salía de la celda con paso lento y seguro... arrastrando los restos de Frank Duddles.

-Y ahora...- susurró Lenard cerrando la celda con tranquilidad. Los gritos quedaron silenciados al instante-. A saldar las demás cuentas ¿Cierto, Franky?

Lenard alzó su garra, levantado los restos de Frank y soltó una carcajada. Dio una feroz mordida entro los jirones de carne y órganos que colgaban del inerte cuerpo, antes de tragarlos con éxtasis. Sus pupilas se dilataron brevemente mientras miraba al techo con mirada perdida; su pantalón reflejaba una erección prominente. Lenard escupió un hueso al suelo, mientras arrojaba el jirón de carne que sostenía en la otra garra, el cual choco contra la pared dejando una mancha de sangre en el perfecto gris de la pintura, con un parecido bastante cercano a una mariposa.

-Sigues tú... Leonoro...- susurró Lenard con furia-. Je... Jeje... jejeje... Ja jajá! Ja!

Con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro, Lenard empezó a carcajearse en la estancia vacía. Lagrimas que se mezclaron con la sangre que corría por su boca, escurriendo por su cuello... hasta llegar a su pecho. A su corazón.

 **Fin Capitulo 13**


	14. Situacion actual del fic

**Situación actual del fic, referencias y avisos. (leer completo, por favor)  
**

Tras un breve periodo entre el último aviso, me veo en la necesidad de actualizar. Primero que nada, gracias por el apoyo mostrado; lo cierto es que caí en una depresión insana, y estuve a punto de tomar… medidas extremas. Ahora estoy tomando medidas para que eso no vuelva a suceder. Y bueno, parte de ello debe ser continuar con mi vida. Mis historias.

La situación actual del fic, no obstante, sigue siendo de pausa indefinida. No es necesario entrar mucho en detalles más allá de que mi beta reader ha estado ocupada y el ultimo capitulo publicado sin su supervisión no me dejo del todo satisfecho. La historia se está complicando, y aun así espero mantenerla por debajo de ocho capítulos para su final; así pues, me es muy necesaria su colaboración para continuar… eventualmente lo haremos.

Quien Soy Yo continuara… eventualmente mi otro fic, The Love of Doom (Invasor Zim), también.

Por lo pronto, les dejo este listado. Sabían que cada capítulo de "Original Sin" cuenta con una o más referencias culturales? Exceptuando el primer capítulo, que siempre lo he considerado más un prólogo en realidad. Algunos nombres de capítulos son, de hecho, canciones… y demás curiosidades que algunos habrán notado y otros no, asi como un pequeño "diario de campo" o detrás de la pluma. Ahí vamos.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

 **1-Tabu**

Alguna vez dije que inicie el fic para darle un final feliz a Nick y Judy… lo cierto es que Nick me recordó sobre manera a mí mismo (soy un poco bocazas), pero no… no era feliz. Solo demasiado iluso… Hice el fic para intentar aliviar un poco mi estrés, y funcionó, además de que la historia me inspiro mucho al mismo tiempo que me dejó algo insatisfecho en el sentido policiaco de la película. Nunca espere que tuviera tanta aceptación, más aun, al momento de escribirlo era un mero experimento de oneshot… Al publicarlo, ya estaba escribiendo el tercer capítulo (legendariamente conocido por el falso triángulo amoroso), el cual tenía sus dificultades…

Al iniciar el fic, mi vida ya estaba bastante mal… solamente intente que canalizar esa nueva euforia en salvar lo que quedaba de mi vida… posteriormente me di cuenta que hay cosas que no vale la pena intentar salvar…

 **2-Cobardia**

-Leonardo Digatrio es referencia a Leonardo Dicaprio.

-Colina de los Arándanos es donde vive el zorro de Dora la exploradora.

-La primera idea de usar las fotos de Nick, era hacer escenas de Judy viéndolas mientras… "relajaba el cuerpo". Estas escenas nunca fueron incluidas debido a que, según la evolución del fic, nunca sentí que Judy estuviera de humor para ello. El hacerla un poco pervertida no tenía ningún otro propósito que hacer el salto entre la "Judy normal" y la "Judy infectada" fuera más paulatino… cosa que muchos sintieron repentino y no se explicaron. Posiblemente esas escenas hubieran servido mucho al fic…

-Judy le aconseja a Nick "tomar justicia por su propia mano", a forma de embuste. Ella no lo sabe, pero puede interpretarse como "masturbarse"… Nick admite que lo hará…

 **3-Decepcion**

-Los nombres de los hermanos de Judy fueron totalmente aleatorios.

-Fred Buddy. Creado inicialmente como triángulo amoroso, adaptado como villano, se bosquejo para ser la contraparte absoluta a Judy desde cierto punto… esto será revelado después. El nombre Frederick Bunnyard viene de buscar un nombre que fuera fácil de acortar y al mismo tiempo fuera elegante: Frederick, Fred. El apodo "Buddy" pertenece a un personaje que apareció en Animaniacs, un desgraciado envidioso, Bunnyard es solo un juego de palabras entre "bunny" y "yard" que casualmente quedaba con el "Buddy"

-Fox y Krystal (McCloud), pertenecen al juego Starfox. Antes de Zootopia, yo ya amaba los zorros y me identificaba con ellos, destacando el zorro y el sabueso y Starfox entre mis referencias.

-Lenard Hienz. Su nombre proviene de Lenard Limoy, un nombre que siempre me ha parecido que suena raro y gracioso (startrek); en realidad no conozco nada de startrek. Hienz es "Hiena" cambiando la A por un Z… Suena alemán, según yo… Hacerlo una hiena obedece el hecho de los estereotipos y prejuicios de la propia zootopia: quería un personaje que ya por sí mismo y su origen se le odiase y se le encasillara de loco.

-Porquisimo Chancho. Es en realidad Puerquisimo Chancho de la casa de los dibujos, un personaje que odiaba. El hacerlo hombre fue con toda la intención de darle una familia, entre ellos una hija que dijera "Todos los hombres son unos cerdos", en algún momento… jeje… también necesitaba que fuera presa.

-Empiezo a trabajar con mi beta reader. Nunca tuve una beta reader tan rápido, pero la conexión fue inmediata y sorprendente; es probable que de no haberla tenido, la historia se hubiera vuelto más lenta y sobre todo… que no hubiera podido terminarla.

 **4- Revelación.**

-La Federación. La federación es un homenaje a Metroid (puede que no lo parezca, pero soy Nintendo de corazón), quienes lo conozcan entenderán. Además de ello, el Starfox también trabaja como mercenarios a cargo de su propia federación. Para mantener a Fox y Krystal en personaje, y dar lugar a cubrir ciertas "incongruencias" entre la película original y mi continuación, cosa que permitiría hacer una trama más madura, la federación fue la respuesta siendo un organismo que esconde información y máxima autoridad, tal cual una CIA. Como dato curioso, me han comentado que mi Fox tiene una actitud muy "Kazuriha Miller"… como también amo Metal Gear Solid, lo tome como un cumplido.

-"Hay animales que solo quieren ver el mundo arder". Frase homenaje al Joker, no obstante, Fred no es un Joker…

-"Fred riendo maniáticamente sobre las cenizas de zootopia", es una referencia a Invader Zim; Fred tampoco es un invasor…

-El extra. Una broma y tomadura de pelo para castigar a todo aquel lector que se atreviera a salir del fic sin leer la "Corenote". Jeje… También es una sorpresa para mi Beta reader, ya que decidí darle una escena que no hubiera leído con anterioridad.

 **5- Revancha**

-Becerro del Toro es un homenaje a Guillermo del Toro, director que admiro, el cual de hecho nació en exactamente mi misma ciudad.

-Loca academia de policías… sin comentarios.

-Lora Alpha. Influenciada directamente de la Ley y el Orden. Lora es la manera gringa de pronunciar "Laura", nombre que adoro. Alpha viene de Alpha y omega, una animación que adoro aunque es bastante ridícula. El hecho de hacerla una seductora obedecía a ser la contraparte de Judy, muy literalmente, para presionar a Nick y crear malentendidos.

-Frank Duddles. Desde el principio planeado para ser el soldado de Fred, quería un nombre "parecido". Fred, Frank. Bunny, Duddy… Duddles, viene del primo de Harry Potter, no estoy seguro si se escribió correctamente, a la fecha no lo he revisado, pero así lo escribí. Además ese primo también era odioso y gordo, solo que Frank es realmente listo.

-Goriberto Gorzales e Hipolito Mamerto no son más que nombres aleatorios.

-Dulce princesa es una referencia a "Hora de aventura", caricatura que veo con mi hija y que adoramos. Policía bocazas es referencia a "Deadpool" que empezaba a ponerse de moda, como dato curioso, aún no había visto la película.

-"Ese bastardo blanco" es una referencia a "ese bastardo amarillo", un villano de Sin city que es un violador… y pedófilo… y está bastante loco…

-Se estrecha la relación con mi Beta Reader

 **6- Buscando un Poco de Amor**

-Canción de Shakira. No es un songfic, pero específicamente en este capítulo empecé a escuchar a Shakira para escribir los capítulos.

-La escena de Judy "reprochándose" su cuerpo fue sugerida por mi Beta Reader, desde mucho antes, debido a que ella dijo "Ninguna mujer está totalmente segura de su propio cuerpo en todo momento…" La idea fue descartada unos capítulos anteriores, y retomada en este punto. Siento que creo la tensión adecuada antes del buen final.

-Silent Owl es un homenaje a Silent Hill.

-Nuka Cola es el refresco emblema de Fallout, un juego de rol que amo.

-Uroboros es el virus de Residente vil 5.

-Texas fue nombrada asi debido a que quería darle una actitud rebelde y campirana al personaje, el cual base en "arenita" de Bob Esponja; arenita viene de Texas…

-Todos los hombres son unos cerdos, una frase prejuiciosa que era un must en la historia.

-El juego es una referencia al coqueteo y la seducción… siempre he sido un imbécil coqueteando…

-La escena del encuentro fue reescrita por opinión de mi Beta Reader; la original era demasiado "dulce" y acelerada. Mi beta insistió que Judy era demasiado independiente para dejar pasar el problema, pues tenía varias cosas que reclamar a Nick. Aun así, el "te amo" al unísono se quedó… aunque fuera ridículo, soy demasiado romántico para quitarlo…

-Mi Beta Reader no estuvo de acuerdo con el capítulo, ya que era "demasiado corto". No obstante, este capítulo es un "extra" por sí mismo, ya que como mencione, fue escrita por mi incomodidad con el final del capítulo anterior; incluir escenas del siguiente capítulo no era una opción, ya que como habrán comprobado, todo ese capítulo se sucedió de manera vertiginosa y natural.

-Vicky. El nombre viene basado en un nombre parecido a Nick… La inclusión de Vicky fue, más que nada, porque yo me he identificado mucho con Nick… y Vicky es un homenaje a mi hermana. La idea de ponerla como parte de un malentendido no me agradaba, y la idea original era una escena en un antro con la canción "Die Young" como tema (Kesha), donde Judy seduciría a cualquier costo a Nick, quien llegaría con su hermana la fiestera al antro… La idea fue descartada porque el final del capítulo anterior me dejo muy incómodo: yo nunca dejaría que Judy se fuera sin arreglar las cosas… Así que tan pronto metí al personaje, su papel cambio drásticamente, lo cual ocasiono que desapareciera una temporada…

-"A jugar mi mejor mano en mi más grande apuesta" es una frase que utilice una vez en una conversación con mi Beta Reader, refiriéndome a que lo más importante en mi vida era mi hija… desde entonces es una frase que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza, y una acción que una vez hice… y estuve a punto de perder…

-El resumen de la relación Vicky/Nick es, en realidad, una adaptación de mi relación con mi hermana, solo que ella era la mayor…

 **07- (In)Sano**

-El titulo refleja la dualidad entre los personajes presentados y las situaciones, como puede considerarse algunas cosas un tabú para personas ajenas mientras que para los involucrados es simplemente libertad.

-Mi beta reader me felicito por todo el capítulo en general. Fue uno de esos capítulos que no tuvo correcciones mayores…

-"Oh, rayos- dijo el zorro…" referencia a Dora la exploradora. Aun en el gore no puedo evitar poner escenas ridículas…

-Princesa flama es otra referencia a "Hora de aventura"

-Mi beta reader, a pesar de amar el capítulo, sintió forzado el proceso legal… investigo al respecto y me advirtió que había muchas incongruencias. Hubo una larga deliberación donde opte por dejar libre a Lenard lo más rápido posible y así no escribir tonterías…

-Mi beta reader me insistió mucho con agregar una escena del "delito" de Lenard y Chancho, describiéndolo con lujo de detalle. Lo cierto es que si bien no lo tenía planeado en un principio, de incluir tal escena (un extra), esta revelaría mucho sobre Lenard… demasiado. Así que es una escena que tendrá que esperar…

 **08- Complicado y Aturdido**

-Cancion de Pericos. Empecé a incluir a pericos y los Fabulosos Cadillacs al escribir.

-Nick y Judy tiene una conversación sobre "no forzar la relación". Yo tuve una discusión con mi Beta reader, ya que ella insistía que lo más natural era vivir juntos, acostarse, darle mas ritmo a la relación! Yo, siendo más romántico, insistía que iban ya demasiado rápido. Esa conversación fue una pequeña burla ante esa discusión, donde quedamos en claro que más que "planear" la evolución de la relación, se le dejaría avanzar con naturalidad…

 **09-Día Especial**

-Cancion de Shakira.

-Las victimas de Fred son Garfield y Oddie, de el show de Garfield.

-Pepper es otro personaje de Starfox.

-"Una amistad no se agradece, solo se corresponde", es una frase que dedique a mi mejor amiga y que tal vez no debí incluir. No obstante quería reflejar y recordarle lo importante que era para mí. A partir de este capítulo, le deje bien claro que la historia era escrita para ella… para verla sonreír…

-La escena del malentendido en la llamada fue algo que planeamos mi beta reader y yo desde el capítulo 5… aunque no estaba seguro de como introducir la escena, se presentó de forma natural y espontánea.

-"¿Qué decimos al Dios de la muerte? Hoy no" es una referencia a GoT, serie de la que soy fanático.

-El extra. Como dije, siempre he sido Nick. Flash es como mi amigo, literalmente igual; la escena solo refleja una de las tantas veces que ido a buscar su ayuda… Jeje…

-Mi vida se derrumba y es escribir este fic un escape de mi propia realidad. Mi mejor amiga también se vuelve un importante pilar en mi vida… el único pilar que me queda, pero también el único que necesitaba. Como dato extra, es en este capítulo en el que más dibujos me empiezan a enviar mis seguidores, así como mensajes o a buscarme en mis demás redes… eso por lo menos me impulso a no abandonar el fic a pesar de las dificultades. Gracias.

 **10-Try Everything**

-"No fallare, no me rendiré. Hasta lograrlo al fin, no desistiré..." es una adaptación propia de la letra de Try Everything. Que también es el título del capítulo, aun así no es un songfic.

-"Pues espero que la tuya tenga mucha estamina..." es un chiste que nunca fue explicado. Mi beta reader me explico que los conejos copulan demasiado… al punto de que es posible incluso que mueran haciéndolo. No solo es respecto a reproducirse, sino que literalmente lo hacen muchas veces… para quien no lo haya entendido, ahí está.

-La gran escena. No está basada en experiencias personales, por el contrario me permití fantasear demasiado… Queria reflejar a dos personas inexpertas. No obstante, los diálogos fueron adaptación de charlas que había tenido recientemente (dígase desde que empecé el fic).

-"No me tengas más consideración…" gran parte de la escena contiene partes de la canción "Años luz" de Shakira.

 **11- Contigo**

-Canción de elefante. Empecé a escuchar elefante mientras escribía los fics.

-Aunque la primera vez de Judy y Nick fue alabada, muchos me hicieron el comentario de que encontraron la escena de Fox y Krystal más… excitante. Incluso alguien hizo el comentario de "si yo fuera una coneja astuta, me echaba a Krystal. Sí que si…". No obstante, la infidelidad nunca estuvo en mis planes, así que no hice escena Yuri por ello… El hecho de que Judy se excite con estos (y otros) acontecimientos, es culpa del virus, así que no se puede considerar "ganas de ser infiel"…

-Todo el capítulo fue hecho para compensar un comentario de mi Beta Reader que no me gusto del todo del capítulo anterior… El resultado puedo decir que fue hasta cierto punto satisfactorio, la deje bastante impresionada. Je. Por otro lado mi Beta Reader casi me mata por poner a Judy "in mood", no por el hecho en si, sino por hacerlo mientras estaba escondida en su trabajo…

-El extra de Fox fue planeado desde la aparición misma de Fox. Prometida escena para mi Beta Reader, que también adora a estos personajes.

-Nada que ver con el fic, pero es en este momento que admito mis sentimientos… y soy correspondido. Eso fue… una sorpresa…

 **12- Se Quiere… Se Mata…**

-Canción de Shakira nuevamente.

-La escena de la enfermería no iba a ser escrita, no obstante la gente insistía mucho, incluso mi beta reader opinaba que sería buena idea incluirla. Dado que los extras son "atemporales", no había ningún problema con escribirla, y lo hice. Tampoco sabía cómo iniciar el fic, así que fue la oportunidad perfecta.

-La escena de la enfermería fue literalmente una fantasía mía. Me metí demasiado en la escena al punto de estar sonrojado mientras escribía… y coño, que tenía años sin sonrojarme…

-La escena de drama, desde un par de capítulos atrás mi beta reader me advirtió que el fic estaba yendo algo lento en la investigación. Aunque le recordé que la trama principal era el romance, insistió en que se veía mal abandonar la investigación… Quieres drama? Muerte a Judy! Por un momento me plantee que fuera Nick el herido, pero eso solamente le daría más frustración a Judy, así que Judy fue la elegida para sentir que pudo salvar a Nick…

-Aunque mi beta reader amo el capítulo, no estaba conforme con el desconocimiento de las armas de fuego dado que siempre plantee que los humanos si existieron y por el hecho de que la federación si las usaba… Sus argumentos fueron muy válidos, al punto que tuve que arreglar ese pequeño "error" en el siguiente capítulo.

-"¡Soy casi una diosa pagana de la fertilidad a su lado!" alguien conoce Jay Naylor? Mejor autor furry erotico del mundo, aunque me molesta que constantemente aborda temas como infidelidad y libertinaje… no es que "me asusten", solo que dado mi romanticismo rompen la atmosfera por completo… de cualquier forma, recomendado para los furrys pervertidos de mi audiencia.

 **13- La Loba**

-Otra canción de Shakira.

-El capítulo fue discutido previamente con mi Beta Reader, que lo rechazo profundamente. Opinaba que era meter relleno y que debía ya empezar la recta final del fic… le tuve que hacer spoiler de la historia para que entendiera la situación del fic. Aun así, rechazo el capítulo y se reescribió… También tenía la intención de dejar al público un capitulo completo con la incertidumbre de si Judy estaba muerta o no…

-Mi beta reader tuvo una discusión conmigo y abandono el proyecto… debido a esto, y mi pésimo estado de ánimo, el capítulo fue publicado combinando el original rechazado y lo que si había logrado escribir. Actualmente mi beta reader está de vuelta en el proyecto.

-Los diálogos son nuevamente adaptaciones de charlas mías.

-La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida… Es parte de una canción…

-La muerte de Frank siempre fue planeada para ser así… a manos de Lenard. La diferencia es que en el planteamiento original, Lenard no escapaba; como mencione, decidí dejarlo escapar porque mi beta reader me advirtió que estaba manejando muchas contradicciones legales…

* * *

 **Avisos:**

-Mi página de deviant art ha estado en constante actualización… Deberían darse una vuelta por ahí… Encontraran arte de todo tipo!

-Original Sin esta en pausa indefinida, no obstante les tengo buenas noticias… Habrá adaptación a comic! Estén al pendiente para más noticias, por cierto que no será la única adaptación en comic. Es probable que el siguiente capitulo se publique pronto (saltaría directamente al capitulo 15, dejando el aviso en medio), pero después de eso, debido a proyectos personales y dificultades técnicas, no se puede asegurar nada… tal vez incluso no se actualice hasta que mi Judy este conmigo, en un tiempo indeterminado…

-Quien soy yo? Retoma su publicación normal. Les recomiendo darse una vuelta para compensar la falta de Original Sin.

Les agradezco a todos el apoyo que he recibido, no obstante es momento de que ponga serio con mis metas y sueños. Voy a empezar fuertemente una campaña de publicidad, que incluirá los comics y mas historias de zootopia y otros fandoms. No obstante, necesito que me recomienden y compartan mis dibujos, mis fics, etc…

Quiero alcanzar a mi Judy, y nada me lo va a impedir….

Saludos.


	15. 15- El Chico Nuevo

**Antes de empezar:**

La situación aún no queda clara, así que lo resumiré. Esto son datos oficiales DEL UNIVERSO DEL FIC, no del todo de la película aunque se usen algunos datos.

El Savage es la "dolencia" acontecida en la película original. En un principio se le atribuyo a un virus del cual solo los depredadores podían infectarse; pero Judy y Nick descubrieron la verdad: era un agente alergénico creado específicamente para los depredadores. Este agente era posible ser transmitido, pero su sepa mutaba solamente en anfitrión original, adaptándose de forma que el contagio se reducía considerablemente. Esta información no se hizo pública, sino que se siguió creyendo que el Savage era de hecho un virus, ya que la AISP no quiso divulgar nada (incluidos policías).

El Savage apareció y desapareció demasiado rápido para considerarse peligroso.

El retorno del Savage, el virus de Fred, si es un virus en toda la extensión de la palabra, altamente contagioso por medio de fluidos pero reduciendo su tasa de efectividad de huésped a huésped.

El virus Pecado Original, el virus de Bellwether, es también un virus. Es un virus pasivo el cual NO ES CONTAGIOSO hasta que pase a su estado activo; OS (Pecado Original) no se vuelve activo hasta que entra en contacto directo con el Savage, ya sea el original o cualquier derivado, destruyendo el virus y activándose a su vez. En su forma activa, el virus se "acumula" en forma de "excitación", de forma que entre más excitada este la infectada (solo infecta hembras), mas contagioso es el virus. Además, si la hembra está embarazada, hormonas producidas durante este periodo ponen en letargo nuevamente al virus, que no despertara hasta volver a tener contacto con el Savage.

Fred no está infectado de Savage ni de OS. Todo lo que hace, lo hace consciente.

Lenard...

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Se solicita Beta Reader. Un máximo de dos puestos disponibles. Como requisito obligatorio debe tener publicado al menos un fanfic de cualquier fandom. Debido a que los puestos son limitados a dos, me reservo el derecho a solo aceptar a los mejores. NO DEJEN COMENTARIO MENCIONANDO ESTO, yo no los voy a buscar, búsquenme a mí: MP o por medio de alguna de mis redes sociales, revisen mi perfil. Gracias.

Rápidamente diré que este capítulo técnicamente no es lo que debería ser, porque mi colaboradora abandono el barco. Diferencias creativas y como esto ya se estaba haciendo demasiado seguido… he decidido no esperar más por ella. Hay gente que no tiene seriedad ni compromiso. No volveré a aceptar colaboradores, pero los Beta Reader me vendrán bien con la consabida advertencia de que les hare un terrible spoiler de gran parte de la trama con el fin de que comprendan la dirección del fic y puedan darme opiniones reales.

* * *

 **14- El Chico Nuevo**

 **(Domingo 11 de Febrero)**

Nick estacionó el auto frente a la casa, mientras soltaba un suspiró.

-Llegamos- dijo con alivio.

Judy esbozo una media sonrisa. Atrás, Vicky sonrió con mas convicción y se asomó entre la pareja.

-¿Voy por la cena? ¿Qué tal una pizza?- preguntó Vicky sonriendo.

-Suena bien...- admitió Judy.

-Le gusta de zanahoria- dijo Nick estirándose.

-Lo suponía... digo, no porque sea prejuiciosa- aclaró la zorra alarmada-. Ósea, yo lo suponía porque... Mejor voy por la pizza.

Vicky bajo del auto y se alejó caminando. Nick volteó a ver a Judy.

-¿Segura que no te molesta?

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Nick, y tengo el ánimo por los suelos para fingir que soy más fuerte de lo que soy- respondió ella suspirando-. Solo por si acaso...

Lenard había escapado el sábado de la comisaria, y todo se había ido a la mierda. Cuando tenían todo de su lado, a punto de retomar el caso y robarle a la federación de las manos el caso de Fred, Lenard había escapado. Con Frank muerto, y un peligroso animal infectado fugitivo, la ZPD no pudo esconder más el caso; se dieron a conocer las muertes de Porquisimo Chancho, de Frank Duddles, y el hecho de que la ZPD había escondido la información del caso a los familiares tanto de Chancho como de Hienz por órdenes de Leonoro Leonzales. La prensa estaba destrozando al pobra alcalde, que por segunda vez estaba en la mira de todos los ciudadanos. En cuanto a la ZPD... tanto el caso de Lenard como el de Fred habían pasado a manos de la federación, que ahora los acosaba constantemente; Bogo estaba siendo presionado para presentar su renuncia, y la opinión publica no lo apoyaba. Solo la intervención de Judy, como figura pública, había amainado un poco los ánimos... pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara, si Lenard y Fred no eran encontrados.

Lenard estaba siendo perseguido vía cámaras, revisando sus rutas constantes de movimientos; pero el desgraciado era muy hábil eludiendo la vigilancia, y no permanecía más de una hora en un solo lugar. Hasta ahora, no parecía haber dormido en absoluto, pero la federación confiaba en que tenía que caer en algún punto y lo encontrarían: Lenard ya había recorrido toda Tundra Town y según las ultimas grabaciones estaba en Sahara, y aunque el cerco se había levantado, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos y evasivos que las cintas debían revisarse con un mínimo de velocidad acelerada, lo cual hacia que reconstruir su trayecto fuera bastante complicado. Loco o no, Lenard era bastante inteligente.

Pero lo peor era Frank Duddles. Frank había muerto sin hacer un contacto real con Frederick Bunnyard, lo cual dejaba la alusión al "señor B" bastante circunstancial, y con la incertidumbre del siguiente movimiento de Fred. Y un francotirador suelto en la ciudad que aún no había sido identificado. Todo era una mierda, y Judy eso debilitaba aún más a Judy: estaba frágil física y psicológicamente, y ella lo sabía.

-Servirá un poco para conocernos- dijo Judy sonriendo-. Además, me sentiré muy sola sin ti…

-Solo serán unos cuantos días, y te veo el fin de semana- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Vamos, tesoro.

-Vamos.

* * *

Tuvieron una cena tranquila, silenciosa y rápida. Ninguno tenía muchos ánimos de hablar. La pareja subió a su habitación, dejando a Vicky abajo con apenas una breve despedida. Judy se recostó en la cama, mientras Nick se quitaba la camisa y colgaba su corbata con delicadeza; ella se quitó con delicadeza el pantalón y lo arrojó al suelo. El zorro volteó a verla brevemente.

-Sabes que soy más organizada- se disculpó Judy nerviosa-. Es solo que la herida...

Pero Nick no veía el pantalón, sino sus largas piernas, con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro. Judy entonces sintió su rostro sonrojarse mientras su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza; volvió a sentir ese ya conocido cosquilleo cuerpo. Levantó las orejas y cruzó las piernas, recorriendo con su pie derecho la pierna izquierda hasta terminar con la pierna derecha totalmente flexionada, dando un buen vistazo a su trasero y ese rabo que tanto obsesionaba a Nick. El zorro ladeó un poco su cabeza, intentando tener un mejor ángulo del trasero de Judy mientras ella sonreía con malicia. La chica se giró por completo, estirando sus piernas y quedando boca abajo mientras Nick dejaba a un lado su corbata y se acercaba unos pasos a la cama.

Alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Su rostro también estaba levemente enrojecido. Ella se recostó totalmente, dejando caer sus orejas en su espalda; su novio tomó asiento en la cama y recorrió sus piernas con sus garras, acariciándolas y estrujándolas un poco. Judy sintió como se le erizaba el pelo al tiempo que empezaba a sentir un calor intenso en todo su cuerpo. Estaba terriblemente excitada en tiempo record.

-Eres bastante hermosa...- susurró Nick alzando sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, el cual apretó con suavidad-. Tener todo el día en el trabajo, con ropa, es una tortura...

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella con inocencia cerrando los ojos.

-Si...- en un rápido movimiento, Nick puso sus uñas en los extremos de las bragas de ella y tiro; bajaron con total facilidad hasta medio muslo, donde presentaron un poco de resistencia. Nick empezaba a volverse un experto en desvestirla... y eso le agradaba.

Nick no terminó el trabajo de desvestirla, sino que con su mano derecha asaltó la intimidad de Judy y empezó a acariciarla. Fue algo que ella no esperaba, pero no dejó de ser bien recibido; con tres dedos el zorro comenzó a recorrer la entrepierna de Judy, suavemente pero constante. Se medió recostó a un lado de ella y beso sus orejas, mordiéndolas de vez en cuando, mientras continuaba sus caricias. La respiración de Judy se volvió más agitada al tiempo que empezó a mover su rabo; su rostro adopto un color insanamente rojo. Con la boca entreabierta y un gesto de placer contenido, Judy comenzó a gemir ante cada caricia de su macho.

-¿Y si lo hacemos como los zorros?- susurró Nick.

Antes de que Judy pudiera contestar, Nick cambio sus caricias. Delicadamente, pero sin detenerse, metió un dedo en la intimidad de Judy, y continuó acariciándola, invadiendo un espacio hasta entonces solo reservado para su hombría. Judy no dijo nada, sino que simplemente sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes y continuos. Ella giró el rostro hacia Nick y abrió los ojos, con una mirada anhelante. Por perverso que pudiera parecer, Nick no accedió; si, entraría en ella, pero quería disfrutar de ese momento, quería probar algo nuevo. Su miembro estaba tan duro que le lastimaba el pantalón, que lo mantenía apresado en una posición demasiado baja para su gusto; aunque hasta cierto punto ese roce era ligeramente placentero. No cayó en la tentación y continuó moviendo su mano. Acercando su rostro, besaba con pasión a Judy, quien apenas si podía responder a su macho envuelta por el placer.

Judy sabía que no iba a terminar solamente con las caricias de Nick, pero su esfuerzo era increíblemente tierno y excitante, así que se dejó ser. Bajo su mano y la paso bajo su vientre, hasta llegar a su intimidad; con dos de sus dedos empezó a estimular su clítoris, toques breves y superficiales, que aunados con los movimientos de Nick empezaron a enloquecerla. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Nick, pero no pareció entender del todo el motivo de ello, así que simplemente continuó... no tardó mucho en acabar, gimiendo con más fuerza.

El detuvo sus movimientos y la giro con delicadeza, separando sus piernas y entrando en ella con facilidad. Puso especial cuidado en no cargar su peso sobre ella, y no hacerla abrir demasiado las piernas.

-Se gentil…- pidió ella cerrando los ojos.

Y Nick hizo caso. Para bien o para mal, la excitación era demasiada y apenas un par de minutos después de haber entrado en ella término. Ella sonrió satisfecha, sin abrir los ojos.

-Lo siento… yo estaba muy excitado y…

-Está bien, amor- replicó ella acariciando su rostro y volteándolo a ver-. Tu acabaste, y yo también…

-Me gusta cuando lo hacemos juntos… o sin mucha diferencia…- comento Nick sonriendo.

-Cuando vuelvas…- dijo Judy sonriendo con malicia-. Te voy a hacer mío toda la noche… Hoy me siento algo cansada…

-¿Es una promesa?- inquirió Nick sonriendo de forma seductora.

-Créeme: tú serás mi presa.

-Suena tentador- dijo Nick besándola.

Salió de ella con delicadeza y se acostó a su lado. Ella giró la cabeza y le sonrió, dio un beso en su mejilla y cayo dormida a los pocos segundos. Nick no pudo dormir… no cuando sabia lo inútil que era estando despierto ¿Podría protegerla estando dormido? Mucho menos… La amaba, la amaba muchísimo, era lo mejor de su vida. Y por su bien, más le valía mejorar. Más le valía ser tan impresionante como ella, o nunca podrían atrapar a Fred "hijo de puta" Buddy…

* * *

 **(Lunes 12 de Febrero)**

La junta empezaba esa mañana, sin Nick. Judy tuvo que conducir todo el trayecto de camino sola, y llegó a la sala de juntas. Al abrir la puerta, muchos de sus compañeros la saludaron... y otros la ignoraron marcadamente, sin ningún disimulo e incluso de forma ofensiva ¿Qué diablos sucedía ahí?

-Judy, me alegra verte bien- dijo Colmillar.

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo-. No se desharán de mi tan fácil.

-Primer herida de bala en la comisaria- dijo McCuerno- ¿Cuantos records quieres romper, conejita?

-Un par de más...- respondió ella alzando el pecho con orgullo.

-Oye, Judy, tengo algo a lo que puedes treparte, sino te importa el tamaño...

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar aquello, y voltearon a ver de dónde venía; un grupo de seis de sus compañeros reían de forma contenida sin siquiera voltearla a ver. Colmillar se puso de pie, furioso.

-No se insulta a un compañero- exclamo el lobo con enojo.

-Excepto que sea una aberración...- dijo Polaris, un oso polar mirándolos con desprecio.

-Judy es una heroína- replicó Colmillar mostrando los dientes.

-¿Y es el ejemplo que queremos que sigan nuestros niños?- inquirió otro del grupo.

-Escuche todo señores, y estoy esperando que cierren sus estúpidos hocicos- dijo Bogo.

Todos se giraron para ver a Bogo cruzado de brazos en la puerta.

-También reconozco la voz de cada uno de mis elementos- agregó con furia contenida-. Chitarcia, estas suspendido una semana, y te quiero en mi oficina ahora. Cuando termine aquí, iré a tener una seria charla contigo.

El oficial se puso de pie en silencio y miró a Judy con rencor, mientras los otros policías lo miraban con desaprobación.

-Tomen asiento- dijo Bogo pasando al frente.

Judy tomó asiento, aún demasiado confundida y molesta por lo sucedido. Pero sabía perfectamente porque había sucedido. Todos los ahí presentes lo sabían, y habían aprovechado la ausencia de Nick para dejar clara su opinión. Eso solo la hacía enojar aún más, porque ella no necesitaba de Nick para defenderla, y que las cosas se hubieran tornado tan violetas de forma tan rápida...

-Gracias, Colmillar- dijo Judy brevemente. El lobo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Primero que nada- dijo Bogo mirando a todos los presentes-. El rumor que se ha estado extendiendo por la comisaria es totalmente cierto. Judy y Nick son pareja, y me que me importa! ¡Y a ustedes igual! No es la primer pareja que se forma dentro de la comisaria, ni la última que se hará; mientras se respeten las normas, somos suficientemente civilizados para dejarlos trabajar juntos y confiar en la competencia de ambos...

-Pero si es la primer pareja interespecie...- susurró Polaris desviando la mirada.

Bogo entrecerró los ojos.

-Me niego rotundamente a permitir el uso de esa palabra en mi comisaria- dijo Bogo golpeando su escritorio-. Aquí no existen parejas homosexuales, Interespecies ni cualquier otra estupidez ¡Todos somos civilizados! Y si desean referirse a la relación de Judy y Nick, así como a la de cualquier otra relación DENTRO O FUERA de mi comisaria, lo harán simple y llanamente como "pareja"... Esposos, si es el caso. Cualquier otro termino denota una ignorancia e intolerancia que no pretendo ignorar... ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡Si, señor!- dijeron todos los policías poniéndose de pie.

-Tomen asiento...- ordenó Bogo de mal humor-. Este tema no se volverá a discutir. Que sea un ejemplo para todos.

Bogo arrastró la mirada sobre todos los presentes, después alzó su libreta y se colocó sus lentes.

-Segundo punto, tenemos un chico nuevo... el cual no ha tomado asiento.

Todos voltearon alrededor buscando al nuevo integrante. Recargado contra la puerta, lo encontraron riendo nervioso. Judy se quedó sin aliento. Se trata de una liebre, macho, de orejas largas y puntiagudas; de color gris y sonrisa amable, ojos azules y profundos y un cuerpo marcadamente atlético bajo el uniforme. Como liebre, era más alto que Judy y casi del tamaño de Nick. Sonrió a todos alzando una mano. Judy respondió la sonrisa con un gesto embobado.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejos?- dijo con diversión.

-Toma asiento al lado de Judy, Bugs- dijo Bogo con impaciencia-. De hecho, Judy, te será asignado a ti como pareja el chico nuevo.

-¿No es protocolo asignarlo a... usted sabe?- inquirió Judy nerviosa.

-Por lo regular, te daría la razón...- admitió Bogo-. Pero tengo un par de idiotas que se harán cargo del trabajo de repartir multas una o más semanas...

Bogo volteó a ver a Polaris y su grupo, que balbucearon enfurecidos.

-Bugs Looney es la segunda presa en nuestro departamento, así que le hará bien recibir consejos de la veterana- dijo Bogo encogiéndose de hombros-. No es que sus calificaciones fueran muy sobresalientes...

-Jeje...- Bugs se encogió de hombros.

-Así que encárgate en lo que Wilde regresa al departamento.

-Claro...- rio ella nerviosa.

Bugs caminó apresuradamente hasta la mesa donde estaba Judy; ella lo saludó brevemente y giró su mirada al frente. Su corazón había comenzado a palpitar aceleradamente, al tiempo que su nerviosismo aumentaba. Bugs miró alrededor y después se giró con Bogo.

-No hay más sillas, señor- dijo Bugs confundido.

-Comparte el asiento con Judy- replicó Bogo sin darle importancia-. Lo hace con un zorro, tú puedes perfectamente.

-Eh... ok- Bugs se subió a la silla; Judy se orilló y siguió mirando al frente-. Mucho gusto, Bugs Looney...

-Mucho gusto- asintió ella mirando fijamente al jefe Bogo.

Bugs alzó una ceja y volvió su atención al frente.

-Ahora tenemos que asignar. Polaris y los cuatro idiotas restantes: parquímetros- dijo Bogo con severidad-. Reporten su localización con Garraza...

Los cinco aludidos salieron del cuarto de mal humor. Bogo esperó hasta que estos salieron para voltear con sus demás elementos.

-Chicos, pasamos por un momento delicado- dijo Bogo quitándose las gafas-. Quieren mi renuncia, y es probable que la obtengan...

Todos quedaron enmudecidos ante su declaración.

-Leonoro solo ha empeorado las cosas, y sin el apoyo de la prensa es cuestión de tiempo para que mi cabeza ruede- dijo Bogo soltando un suspiro-. Lora hace todo lo que está en su poder... pero temo que esta vez si la hemos liado parda. Oficialmente no tenemos el caso de Fred ni de Lenard... extraoficialmente les ordeno a todos seguir pistas, buscar cualquier indicio sospechoso, cualquier reporte interesante y pasarlo directamente con Judy...

Judy alzó sus orejas.

-No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por sus familias, por nuestra amada ciudad- declaró Bogo-. Lenard y Fred deben ser detenidos, y el virus contenido... no podemos dejarlo en manos de la federación.

-¡Si, señor!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Señores, ha sido un placer servir con ustedes- dijo Bogo sonriendo-. No sé si volveremos a tener una junta, pero les diré que... Judy recibirá mi recomendación para el puesto. Aunque la decisión recae en el alcalde y servicios internos.

-¡¿Yo?!- exclamó Judy poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, hija; en ti confió- dijo Bogo sonriendo. Después señalo el escritorio-. Casos menores, me da igual. Tomen uno y resuélvanlo... nuestra prioridad son esos dos bastardos. Suerte chicos.

Bogo se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Judy permaneció con un nudo en la garganta mientras algunos de sus compañeros se acercaban y le daban palmaditas en la espalda. Las cosas se complicaban aún más.

* * *

Judy había viajado todo el transcurso con la carpeta en el brazo y el corazón en la mano. No podía creer que Bogo pudiera irse; ciertamente era un poco preocupante la situacion, pero increible que la politica pudiera mas que los hechos, y Bogo siempre habia dado increibles resultados...

-Es un placer trabajar con usted, señorita Hopps- comentó Bugs caminando detrás de ella.

La voz de la liebre la sobresaltó, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. Soltó la carpeta, pero su compañero la atrapó en el aire. Ella intercambió una mirada nerviosa con él, al tiempo que le entregaba la carpeta.

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió Bugs sonriendo.

-No, nada en absoluto- dijo Judy adoptando una posición demasiado tiesa y caminando hacia la salida.

-No estoy seguro, pero la última vez que revise esto no era el ejército- comentó Bugs alzando una ceja.

-Tampoco un stand up- replicó Judy con seriedad.

-Nah... Es probable- dijo Bugs sacando unos chicles y metiendo un par en su boca- ¿Gustas? Son sabor zanahoria tropical...

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Zanahoria con piña y fresa- explicó Bugs sonriendo-. Aunque considero más tropical el Kiwi y el coco...

-Me gusta el coco.

-A mí también, mi loción es de coco- dijo Bugs con tranquilidad-. Huele, aquí...

Bugs se puso frente a Judy y ladeo la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Casi sin pensarlo Judy simplemente acercó su nariz; ciertamente olía a coco. La hembra reaccionó rápidamente y se alejó de Judy, terriblemente sonrojada; sin dar explicaciones continuó su camino, cosa que dejó algo confundido a Bugs.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Bugs corriendo tras de ella- ¿Pensé que te gustaba el coco?

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, novato- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Claro, tienes razón... te importa si te tuteo?

-¿Te importa si te golpeo la nariz?

-En realidad no...- dijo Bugs tratando de parecer más listo.

Judy golpeó fuertemente la nariz de Bugs, tumbándolo al suelo. Todos los policías presentes voltearon brevemente a verlos, pero continuaron con su trabajo. La hembra sonrió y miró brevemente a Bugs, quien la miraba desde el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con perplejidad.

-A mí sí me importa- dijo ella con dulzura-. Agente Hopps, novato. No lo olvides.

Judy se giró y continuó su camino. Bugs se puso de pie y siguió a Judy en silencio. Eso la tranquilizo un poco; sentía que la excitación se alejaba poco a poco de ella. Su corazón volvía a retomar un ritmo normal. Tendría que intentar eso con Nick, solo por si acaso. Salió de la comisaria y llegó rápidamente a su vehículo. Se sentó en el lado del conductor y soltó un suspiro, dejando caer la carpeta sobre el asiento; segundos después, Bugs subió al auto del lado del acompañante, en silencio y aun cubriendo su rostro. Pequeñas lágrimas se mantenían en sus ojos, pero su mirada era serena y tranquila. Judy le sonrió.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Bugs?

-Veintidós, agente Hopps- respondió la liebre-. Su historia me animo a realizar mi sueño...

-Gracias- respondió ella-. Todos podemos hacer de este un mundo mejor...

-Un paso a la vez- completó Bugs descubriendo su rostro con una gran sonrisa. Su nariz parecía irritada, pero Judy decidió ignorar esto.

-Así es, novato.

-Agente Hopps, he de admitir que no entiendo de que se trata todo esto- dijo Bugs nervioso-. Es mi primer día y... nadie me explico nada...

-No te preocupes, yo llevare el caso y...

-No, me refiero a lo que decía el jefe Bogo- dijo Bugs rascándose las orejas- ¿Quién es Fred y Lenard?

-Eso...- la mirada de Judy se ensombreció-. Eso es una historia bastante larga...

* * *

-¡Estúpida! ¡Mis sentimientos, idiota!

Antes de que Judy pudiera reaccionar recibió una fuerte bofetada. Bugs reaccionó rápidamente interponiéndose entre Judy y su agresora; la coneja levantó la mirada desorientada para encontrarse con Bugs empujando a... Texas. La cerda la miraba con odio mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Eres una desgraciada!

-¡Esta agrediendo a un oficial!- exclamó Bugs sacando sus esposas- ¡Esta usted bajo arresto, le conviene cooperar!

-¡Lo sabias, lo supiste todo el tiempo!- gritó Texas ignorando por completo a Bugs- ¡Me dejaste insultar a mi propio padre muerto!

Bugs rápidamente colocó las esposas, se giró detrás de Texas y la sometió contra el suelo; la chica golpeó el piso sin ninguna gracia, mientras seguía vociferando con furia.

-¡Le diste falsas esperanzas a mi madre!- gritó cerrando los ojos y llorando- ¡Sabias que el desgraciado no volvería!

-Yo...- Judy se puso de pie con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Lo supiste siempre!- sollozó Texas.

-Agredir a un oficial es una falta civil...

-Déjala- ordenó Judy.

-¿Que?

-Déjala ir...- repitió Judy desviando la mirada.

Bugs estaba confundido, pero no cuestiono la decisión de su superior. Quitó las esposas de Texas y la dejó libre. La cerda se puso de pie y limpió sus lágrimas, viendo a Judy con odio.

-No eres una heroína, eres solo una farsa...- dijo Texas con despreció.

La cerda se dio media vuelta mientras Judy simplemente agachaba la mirada.

-¿Y... que fue eso?- inquirió Bugs rascándose el brazo.

-Otra larga historia...

-¿Hay muchas de esas por aquí?

-Parece que demasiadas...- dijo Judy con un suspiro.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

El capítulo original…

Pudo haber sido mejor? Ni puta idea. Me agradan sus ideas aunque su redacción es un desastre, y nunca fue suficientemente descriptiva. También manejaba muy bien a los personajes, un poco más coqueta a Judy, un poco más infantil a Nick… tiene su encanto. Aun espero algún día leer su versión, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa pues una vez publicado este capítulo, es obvio que el de ella no lo sustituirá: los capítulos subsecuentes serán escritos con las consecuencias de lo que yo ya publique. Podría usar alguna escena en algún capitulo posterior, pero lo veo improbable porque a la fecha aún no tengo ese capítulo. Y aunque me parece injusto yo seguir escribiendo esta historia, y que ella siga leyendo como termina la historia sin haber aportado la parte que me debía, continuare por respeto a los demás lectores.

Me quedo debiendo ese capítulo, y muchas respuestas… pero tiene una tendencia de arrecharse en las discusiones y huir, que me parece muy improbable que sea posible recibir algo mas de ella. La extraño, mucho… pero debo continuar mi camino si ella no quiso esperar y luchar por mi. Prometí nunca soltarla, pero fue ella la que huyo de mi… y al respecto no puedo hacer nada…

Les recuerdo, pueden pasar por mi cuenta de Deviant Art a ver las ilustraciones. He liberado gran parte de mi "galería privada" para el deleite de mis seguidores, muchas de esas piezas son hermosas, sé que les gustaran. Ya vieron la imagen actualizada en "¿Quién soy yo?"? Pues es de mi autoría, así como la portada de esta misma historia: vale la pena revisarlo.

No olviden dejar un comentario, duda, teoría, lo que sea! Hasta luego y… arrancamos de nuevo!

* * *

 **Extra**

 **(Lunes 12 de Febrero)**

Judy y Bugs habían sido asignados esa semana para revisar reportes de actos de vandalismo en el distrito forestal, en la zona comercial del área; nada especialmente sobresaliente, grafitis y alguno que otro manifestante que excedía su libertad de expresión agrediendo a ciudadanos que circulaban por ahí. Con el escape de Lenard aun fresco, algunos ciudadanos estaban inconformes respecto al manejo de la "confidencialidad" por parte del gobierno y los representantes de la ley, incluyendo tanto a la ZPD como a la AISP. No obstante, la federación esta libre de culpas, imputando la incompetencia a la policía, por lo que ellos seguían siendo la máxima autoridad existente; la policía, por el contrario, estaba en constante vigilancia y era cuestionada a cada movimiento que hacia… por lo que, como ya había aconsejado Bogo, no hacían ningún movimiento sobresaliente: todo era extraoficial.

Lo preocupante del asunto venia de manos de "El Matador", el anónimo sujeto (o grupo), que había empezado a divulgar teorías conspirativas e instaba al pueblo a solicitar una campaña masiva de vacunación contra el Savage… De vacunación?! Por supuesto, el matador era tan ignorante como el ciudadano común: era imposible hacerse inmune al Savage. Cualquier animal afectado por Savage podia ser curado, si, pero lo dejaba igual de vulnerable al virus que antes de recibir la cura. Sus seguidores, aun mas ignorantes y mas fanatizados que el propio Matador, optaban por inundar la ciudad de mensajes contra el gobierno… y acosar a cualquier animal que trabajara en la industria medica o farmacéutica de la ciudad, como si ellos fueran parte de la conspiración que tanto les preocupaba. Judy dio un sorbo a su café y soltó un suspiro… extrañaba mucho a Nick. Como compañero de trabajo.

-Pasa algo, agente Hopps?- inquirió Bugs quien conducia con tranquilidad.

-Nada, novato.

-No necesito doctorado en criminalística para saber que no es verdad.

-No quiero ofenderte, Bugs, asi que manten tu distancia.

-Si, agente Hopps- asintió la liebre con un suspiró.

Judy volteó a verlo de reojo. Bugs era una liebre, y era obviamente de un tamaño mas grande que ella, aunque aun mas pequeño que Nick. Era de un color gris bastante uniforme y de pelaje suave, con enormes ojos azules. Era delgaducho, y no tenia nada de atlético, no obstante era un macho bastante guapo y…

Sonrojada, Judy desvió la mirada y dio otro sorbo a su café. No estaba segura de si esos malditos pensamientos eran a causa del virus, o simplemente porque extrañaba demasiado a Nick… o porque era una idiota. Y lo mejor era no indagar demasiado en el tema.

-Llegamos…- anunció Bugs estacionando el auto- ¿Cuál es el plan, agente Hopps?

-Debemos hablar con el supervisor de la seguridad del centro comercial- dijo ella colocándose el sombrero policía-. Corroborar datos y precisar los daños que están incurriendo en la zona. Recuerda que están afectando propiedad pública…

-Cierto- reflexiono Bugs pensativo- ¿Cree que el Matador este directamente involucrado?

-¿Con vandalismo? Lo veo bastante improbable…

-Estoy seguro que es un solo sujeto. Su forma de redactar es bastante… rencorosa...

-Es una seria posibilidad- admitió Judy dando el ultimo sorbo a su café-. En marcha…

-Agente Hopps…

Antes de bajar del auto, Judy volteó a ver a Bugs de forma interrogativa. La liebre sostenía una libreta y una pluma, con un rostro avergonzado y bastante rojo.

-No quiero parecer infantil, pero mi madre la respeta mucho y si pudiera darme un autógrafo para llevárselo en mi próximo descanso…

-C-claro…-Judy tomó la libreta entre alegre y avergonzada: tenia bastante tiempo que nadie la consideraba una celebridad, aunque ahora era una figura publica- ¿Algún mensaje en especial, Bugs?

-Por su cumpleaños… fue hace un mes, pero creo que seria lo mas indicado- dijo Bugs con emoción.

-Bien…- Judy empezó a escribir- ¿Su nombre?

-Lola…

-Listo- Judy entregó la libreta.

Sentía su rostro ardiendo. Pero también le había levantado bastante el animo haber escuchado aquello. Bajo del auto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 **Extra 2**

 **(Lunes 12 de Febrero)**

Pepper golpeó furioso el escritorio mientras Fox y Krystal permanecían en silencio, de pie frente a su escritorio, sin dar la más mínima muestra de preocupación ante la reacción del director de la federación. Aun así, ambos se mantenían cogidos de la mano de forma discreta mientras el anciano despotricaba una cantidad sobresaliente de insultos.

-¡Imbéciles ignorantes, hijos de la gran mierda!- gritó Pepper poniéndose de pie y dando la espalda a los dos McCloud- ¡Nuestras oportunidades de interceptar a Fred Buddy se fueron al carajo! ¡Todo por la incompetencia de esos soldaditos azules!

-La oportunidad nunca fue nuestra, señor- dijo Krystal con delicadeza-. Ellos arruinaron su propio plan…

-¡No voy a discutir tecnicismos!- replicó Pepper de mal humor-. Frank era una oportunidad perfecta de llegar a Fred, y ahora no solo no tenemos ni una puñetera idea de cómo encontrarlo, sino que tenemos una Hiena loca gastando recursos prioritarios de toda la maldita agencia ¡¿En qué vaina nos metiste, Fox?!

-Señor, no podemos permitir que la ZPD se siga haciendo cargo del asunto con su incompetencia demostrada hasta…

-No discuto eso- replicó Pepper alzando un puño-. Debiste cooperar más con la agente Judy desde un principio… ese segundo encuentro fue una oportunidad única, y creo que algo de cooperación de tu parte hubiera mejorado el resultado de ese evento.

-Con todo respeto, señor, nuestra política…

-¡No me hables de normas!

Krystal apretó con fuerza la mano de Fox. El zorro solamente volteó a verla sin decir nada.

-Fox, se lo mucho que te preocupa atrapar a Fred- declaró Pepper recuperando la compostura y volteando a verlo de reojo mientras se servía un trago de Whisky-. Pero Fred no es el primer terrorista, ni será el último…

-Es el segundo Bioterrorista, y pretendo que sea el último- dijo Fox con convicción.

-Fox… eres mi mejor elemento- dijo Pepper volviendo a darle la espalda al zorro-. No solo eres mi mano derecha, además tu habilidad de campo es incuestionable; incluso superior a Krystal… pero nunca olvides que trabajas con un equipo de profesionales. Sabuesos y zorros del más sobresaliente nivel en sus distintas ramas ¿Qué eras cuando te uniste a nosotros?

-Forense, policía adjunto- dijo Fox con tranquilidad.

-Nunca fuiste buen forense…- dijo Pepper haciendo memoria-. Pero sacabas unas deducción increíbles… necesito que vuelvas a tus raíces Fox. No necesito al asesino profesional. Necesito al zorro astuto…

-Estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo, señor- replicó Fox ofendido.

-No. Tu estas cazando una presa- declaró Pepper vaciando su vaso de un solo trago-. Llevas años cazando presas, que has olvidado lo que se necesita para alcanzar un depredador… Fred es un depredador, no lo dudes ni un segundo…

Pepper guardó silencio. Krystal y Fox apenas si intercambiaron una breve mirada. Tras dos minutos de silencio incomodo, Pepper se giró. Krystal soltó la mano de Fox y se acomodó el cabello; el anciano se dejó caer nuevamente en el asiento y soltó un suspiró. Sin decir una palabra, hizo una seña a Krystal para que saliera de la oficina; la hembra obedeció sin decir nada y con rapidez. Fox alzó una ceja una vez que la puerta se cerró.

-No soy estúpido, Fox- dijo Pepper sin voltear a verlo-. Si te doy la espalda es solo para poder decir que nunca vi nada. Si te doy la espalda es porque confió plenamente en ti…

-¿Señor?

-No me engañas, no a mí- dijo Pepper mirando con severidad al zorro-. Y lo que hagas con tu vida personal me importa una mierda; eres un buen chico, lo se…

Fox agacho la mirada, notablemente avergonzado, pero no dijo nada.

-Te he estado dando total libertad en el caso, pero eso no significa que no me dé cuenta de las veces que has arruinado todo- exclamó Pepper con un suspiro-. Y tu vida profesional, querido amigo, si me importa.

-Señor, le aseguro que…

-No quiero escuchar nada, Fox. Nunca te he pedido justificar tus acciones, y no empezare ahora- dijo Pepper con desgano-. Quiero a Lenard encarcelado, a Fred muerto, y que localices el origen de toda esta locura. Quiero a esos dos en la agencia…

-Me temo que Lora no aceptara jamás unirse, más aun con las… diferencias profesionales que hemos tenido- dijo Fox cruzando los brazos-. Es bastante testaruda, y si no acepto hace diez años… y cada año subsecuente…

-Insiste, las circunstancias apremian- dijo Pepper con tranquilidad-. La mejor agente de policía podría ser muy útil…

-¿Qué me dice de Judy Hopps?

-¿Bromeas?- se burló el sabueso con notable diversión-. Un conejo en la federación ¿Existen pistolas que pueda cargar? Jajá…

-De hecho, señor, su tamaño no es…

-No. Judy Hopps no es un prospecto- replicó Pepper cruzando sus brazos-. Recuerda que nuestros agentes son depredadores de caza… no débiles presas…

-Me temo que una débil presa es nuestra mayor preocupación- replicó Fox-. Además, me pareció que la respetaba hace un par de minutos…

-La respeto como policía; estas son ligas mayores, McCloud.

-Hopps ha mostrado estar por encima de las circunstancias…

Pepper alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Parece que la coneja te ha impresionado.

-Tiene méritos sobresalientes…

-Quiero a mi segundo candidato- dijo Pepper desviando la mirada-. La sección de reclutamiento es la que decide, no tú ni yo…

-No se preocupe, señor. Lo tendremos una semana con nosotros- dijo Fox metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos-. Nick Wilde, parece un elemento prometedor…

-Es un zorro astuto- dijo Pepper con complacencia-. Tengo altas expectativas…


	16. 16- Aquella Noche Tranquila

**FAQS:**

 **Bugs es atlético o no?**

Si lo es. La cosa es que el capítulo 14 llevaba más de un mes pausado… y yo empecé a escribir el capítulo 15 con esperanzas de ir adelantando para cuando mi colaboradora entregara el 14, e incluso actualmente voy más adelante... mucho más adelante. Al salir mi colaboradora, incluí escena del capítulo siguiente, pero como llevaba demasiado tiempo abandonado, hubo cosas que olvide… por eso todo el capítulo en si se puede sentir "raro", pero confió en que esa sensación no volverá a presentarse.

 **Sobre el apoyo recibido:**

Gracias. A todos. Pase por momentos difíciles, pero vuelvo a ser yo mismo: fuerte, decidido, soñador y constante. Que personas salgan de mi vida me duele, inevitablemente, pero ya nada me va a derrumbar. Me he desintoxicado, estoy bien.

 **Sobre los Beta Reader:**

Creo que algunas personas no entienden el concepto de Beta Reader. Todos aquellos que deseen ser Beta Reader para la historia tendrán el trabajo de leer un borrador de la historia y dar una opinión. SOLO ESO. No aportaran ideas, no escribirán nada en absoluto. Solo se les solicita para tener una trama orgánica y evitar errores. Si encuentran partes confusas, muy aburridas, muy tediosas o incoherencias, informaran al autor (yo) para que lo revise. Si no era la idea que esas partes fueran así, se les añadirá o modificara un poco; caso contrario se dejan intactas.

Esto es solo porque últimamente estaba metiendo algo de "relleno" involuntario, haciendo la trama más complicada de lo necesario… que fue un error que cometí con otro fic mío, que si bien si termine y me quedo hermoso (lo amo, Forsaken Crew Jinchuriki Escape), la verdad es que en ciertos momentos se hizo tan pesada que me daba flojera escribirla y eso me hizo perder muchos de sus seguidores. Quiero una trama más orgánica y sencilla, hasta cierto punto.

 **Fic del fic.**

Tres de mis seguidores me pidieron permiso para continuar la historia. Ninguno recibió una respuesta oficial, pues no lo vi necesario, no obstante dijeron haber comenzado a escribir algo. No sé si esas historias alternas hayan sido publicadas en algún lado o estén guardadas. Me encantaría leerlas. Por favor, contacten conmigo para que puedan compartirlas, puede que algunas de sus ideas sean utilizadas, no se… odio quedarme con la duda, y eso me da mucha curiosidad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16- Aquella Noche Tranquila  
**

 **(Lunes 12 de Febrero)**

"El Matador"

Era la leyenda debajo en una de las paredes traseras del estacionamiento al gran centro comercial. Y las paredes estaban tapizadas con carteles que tenían la foto de Leonoro, Lenard y Bogo "¿Alguno es inocente? Ocultar la verdad al pueblo nos expone". Judy soltó un suspiró mientras miraba alrededor, haciendo una calculo rápido del área afectada.

-Creo que el Matador está ganando seguidores- comentó Bugs empezando a mascar su chicle. Ofreció a Judy, pero esta lo rechazo apenas con un gesto-. Seguidores con mucho tiempo libre…

-Culpan a Leonoro, al jefe Bogo…- susurró Judy pensativa.

-Ocultar información.

-Lo sé, Bugs- aclaró ella entornando los ojos-. Lo que no entiendo es porque no les preocupa más que Lenard este suelto.

-Bueno, lleva ya un par de días en fuga y no ha matado a nadie más…- reflexiono Bugs-. Incluso su último asesinato fue uno de los malos… Creo que es comprensible.

-¿Y porque no ha matado a nadie más?- preguntó Judy repentinamente impresionada por la reflexión.

-¿Por qué no tiene hambre?

-La infección… Lenard parecía manejarla muy bien- dijo Judy pensativa-. Estuvo comiendo sus alimentos con normalidad desde que… desde que fue apresado. Y al único que devoro fue a Frank al escapar…

-Muchos heridos- puntualizo Bugs.

-Muchos, en efecto. Ninguna baja policial…- Judy sacó su pluma y empezó a anotar todas esas ideas sueltas en su libreta-. Lo de Frank… parecía personal. Lo mató justo después de que fracaso en la audiencia…

-¿Crees que Lenard no está infectado?- inquirió Bugs-. Pero las pruebas demuestran que…

-No, Lenard está infectado- exclamó Judy con seguridad-. Lo que pienso es que Lenard, al igual que Fred, puede controlarlo de alguna manera…

-Me parece que lo de Fred es diferente- replicó Bugs pensativo.

-Me parece que lo mejor es averiguar donde empezó toda la mierda de Lenard y esperamos encontrarlo- dijo Judy pensativa-. No creo que sea…

"Todas las unidades, repórtense inmediatamente a Maine y la quinta, repito, Maine y la quinta…"

La radio sonó con la conocida voz de Garraza, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los agentes. Bugs alzó su radio y respondió rápidamente.

-Estamos cerca de la ubicación, patrulla veinticinco- dijo Bugs a la expectativa-. Reporte de situación.

-La federación ha solicitado un perímetro, una situación con rehenes…

-¡¿Rehenes?!- exclamó Judy sorprendida.

-¿A qué se refiere, central?- inquirió Bugs también sorprendido.

-Radicales con rehenes, es toda la información que tengo. Dense prisa…

-Hora de trabajar, novato- Judy alzó la pata izquierda-. Llaves.

Bugs arrojó las llaves y ambos corrieron de vuelta a la patrulla. El hilo de ideas en Judy se perdió, pero eso no duraría demasiado.

* * *

-Es una idea arriesgada, Bogo- replicó Lora dando una mordida a su manzana-. Brillante pero arriesgada…

-Estoy a punto de perder mi empleo, creo que es el mejor momento para correr riesgos- exclamó Bogo con una sonrisa.

-Me arriesgas a mi…- dijo la hembra sentándose en una silla cercana-. Y yo estoy bastante lejos de recibir siquiera una amonestación.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer, Lora? Eres la única en la que confió…

-No la única, porque tendremos un equipo trabajando en ello.

-La única que puede robar el cultivo…

-Robar las muestras de Chancho que mande a analizar- suspiró Lora alzando la cabeza-. Para que puedas reproducir el virus y crear una vacuna, pero me temo que no tengas los medios necesarios…

-También robarías los medios necesarios…

Lora volteó a ver a Bogo con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Ahora soy la espía seductora?

-¿Acaso te molesta?

-Por el contrario, me fascina la idea ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-La federación está utilizando todos sus recursos en controlarnos, en buscar a Lenard y en buscar a Fred- dijo Bogo con serenidad cruzando los brazos-. Están confiando todos sus esfuerzos en matar a Fred antes que este pueda… terminar lo que sea que está haciendo…

-Sí, esa es la situación…

-No están desarrollando una vacuna y no lo harán: parece que Fred maneja varias cepas, y ya se ha demostrado que la cura de una no es funcional con la otra- continuó Bogo pensativo-. Pero yo no creo que la cepa de Lenard sea normal… estoy seguro que Lenard tiene la misma cepa que Fred, que a efectos prácticos viene a ser el virus definitivo…

-Y si creamos una vacunas contra el más fuerte virus, las variaciones más débiles deben poder ser erradicadas- reflexionó Lora con una amplia sonrisa.

-En efecto.

-Lo cual nos lleva al punto de que estas apostando demasiado en tu… hipótesis- dijo Lora fascinada-. Pero no tienes los recursos…

-Estoy convenciendo a Leonoro para que me dé carta abierta… pero debe ser a espaldas de la federación.

-¿Y él tiene los recursos?

-Económicos, si… pero es donde entras tu- dijo Bogo-. Por partida doble. Debes robar las muestras del forense, a las cuales solo tú tienes acceso; y debes robar los datos más recientes para el desarrollo de la vacuna, en la federación.

-¡¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?!

Lora soltó una carcajada y dio otra mordida a su manzana, pero la expresión de Bogo se mantuvo impasible. La hembra se encogió de hombros y escucho con atención.

-Pepper te quiere en la federación, una "consulta", lo llama él…- dijo Bogo-. También requirió a Nick Wilde…

-¿Qué? ¿El policía bocazas?- inquirió Lora interesada.

-A él lo pondrán a prueba, una semana…

-Lo están encubriendo con su evaluación- exclamó Lora sorprendida-. Es mentira… ¡Nick nunca fue amonestado!

-Sabes que la federación tiene recursos increíbles.

-Espera… puede que hayas averiguado lo de Nick- dijo Lora con recelo-. Pero aún no han venido a intentar seducirme… ¿Cómo has conseguido toda esa información?

Bogo dio un largo trago a un vaso cercano y después volteó con Lora.

-Tenemos una aliada, Lora. O ellos una traidora, según la perspectiva que manejes…

-Krystal McCloud…

-En efecto- asintió Bogo-. Te necesito, Lora.

-¿Podemos confiar en ella?

-Si…

-Arriesgar mi carrera por seguir tu loco plan- exclamó Lora sonriendo con malicia-. Y tener una semana a solas con Nick Wilde… suena… como que tenemos un trato…

Bogo alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada en absoluto. A veces no sabía cuándo Lora hablaba en serio y cuando solo bromeaba, pero lo que hiciera con su vida personal no era su problema. La ciudad… no, toda la civilización entera necesitaba la cooperación de Lora; si Nick Wilde cometía una… bueno, era su problema. Nick y Judy no serían informados, ambos tenían diferentes motivos para poner sus recelos contra el plan de Bogo, además de que no quería crear una tensión innecesaria en el equipo. Ya que todo estuviera preparado, los incluiría; y si todo salía bien, aunque no encontraran a Fred, podría dejar su puesto tranquilo.

* * *

Tras un largo día, Judy estaba exhausta; no era que la actividad física hubiera sido sobresaliente, sino que estaba mentalmente agotada. Tantos fracasos tan continuos, con la seguridad de que Fred estaba allá afuera al acecho, junto con Lenard y un misterioso francotirador que estuvo a punto de volar los sesos del zorro más astuto de zootopia (aunque algo bocazas), era algo que la dejaba intranquila. Algo que la obligaba a tener su mente ocupada en los próximos planes de estos para tratar de mantenerse a salvo y alerta. O al menos darse esa falsa sensación. Lenard estaba por encima de sus capacidades, los otros dos… se resistía a creer que también.

Ahora era momento de retirarse de vuelta a su hogar, pero antes pasaría a dejar al novato a los fangominios, donde ella alguna vez residiera. De hecho, la renta estaba pagada hasta fin de mes, así que el departamento aún era suyo y seguía teniendo sus cosas, pero se aseguraría de transportarlas cuando Nick volviera: consideraba una falta de respeto disponer de la casa de su novio sin que estuviera presente. Estacionó el auto al llegar mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero.

-Buen trabajo, Bugs.

-Gracias, agente Hopps…

-Mira… si prometes no volver a ser un imbécil, puedes llamarme Judy- dijo ella con una sonrisa conciliadora en el rostro.

-En ese caso, hare mi mejor esfuerzo, Judy- asintió Bugs divertido.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Bajemos…

-¿Los dos?

-No, disculpa- se burló Judy negando con la cabeza-. Aquí está mi viejo departamento y solo vengo por unas cosas…

-Oh, no lo sabía- dijo Bugs sonrojado y bastante abochornado. Judy no le dio importancia.

Ambos bajaron del auto y se despidieron apenas con un gesto. Se separaron poco después de la entrada. Judy llegó rápidamente a su departamento, donde tomo rápidamente algunos cambios de ropa, sobre todo ropa interior. No mucho, solo lo suficiente para estar más cómoda. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando vio el expediente anterior del caso Bellwether y los animales desaparecidos. Lo tomó, insegura de si encontraría alguna información relevante, puesto que ya sabía que Bellwether era un enemigo menor comparado con Fred… Salió del apartamento y subió a su patrulla, rumbo a casa de Nick.

* * *

Al llegar a casa de Nick, Vicky la recibió con una cena casera; y con algo de envidia le quedo bastante claro que Vicky era mejor cocinera que ella. Era obvio, después de todo: Nick siempre había sido quien trabajara, así que Vicky había tenido que hacerse cargo del hogar además de sus propios estudios. Judy había tenido la suerte de solo tener que ayudar con algunos quehaceres, pero eso también la había vuelto una cocinera mediocre y un ama de casa inexperta… y tarde o temprano tendría que mejorar esas habilidades, pensó con cierta vergüenza y alegría.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- inquirió Vicky con serenidad.

-Bien, gracias, Vicky- respondió Judy sentándose en la mesa-. Tenemos un nuevo compañero, y el jefe Bogo decidió asignarlo conmigo para darle la bienvenida…

-¿En serio? Bueno, hacen falta más policías en estos momentos…- dijo Vicky pensativa-. Pero creo que hubiera sido más correcto asignarte a un veterano por… tu condición…

Vicky se encogió de hombros, esperando no sonar ofensiva, pero a Judy no le ofendió en absoluto pues sabía que realmente estaba más vulnerable, y sus capacidades físicas tardarían un poco en volver a lo ideal. Y aun así, lo ideal no era suficiente para dar frente a Fred, y a Lenard mucho menos…

-Hay... problemas en el departamento- dijo Judy encogiéndose de hombros.

Vicky sirvió un plato de sopa caliente a Judy, dejando dos rebanadas de bolillo a un lado y un trozo de queso. Volteó a verla con interés, mientras le servía un vaso con agua de melón.

-¿Problemas?

-Nick y yo sabíamos que es algo que tendríamos que enfrentar- admitió ella con desgano-. Pero la verdad es que esperaba tenerlo a mi lado cuando sucedieran… los dos juntos…

Vicky trajo su propio plato de comida y al instante supo a que se refería la hembra. Tomó asiento en silencio y volteó a ver a Judy, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Bogo me asigno al nuevo cadete porque apenas podemos cubrir la plantilla con elementos de confianza…- explicó Judy dando un sorbo a su sopa-. Parte del departamento solo me ve como una pervertida sexual… y me odia…

-Yo sé que no es así- dijo Vicky con convicción-. Después de todo, los dos eran unos vírgenes inexpertos…

Judy escupió la sopa y volteó a ver enojada a Vicky, quien soltó una carcajada. El rostro de Judy estaba estallando en color rojizo; tomó una servilleta y se limpió, con algo de mal humor.

-Por cierto ¿Siguen siendo vírgenes?- preguntó Vicky.

-¡No te voy a responder eso!- replicó Judy sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no? Las dos somos chicas… y no hay ningún macho escuchando- dijo Vicky sonriendo con complicidad-. Solo tú y yo… podríamos jugar verdad o reto!

-Yo creo que no- dijo Judy dando una mordida a su queso.

-Vamos, intentemos ser amigas. Hagamos lo que haces con ellas…

-Yo… no tengo muchas amigas- replicó Judy encogiéndose de hombros.

Vicky guardó silencio, entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Lo… lo siento, no quise tomarme tanta confianza- dijo la zorra agachando la mirada.

-Siempre estuve ocupada en mi sueño de ser policía- dijo Judy sonriendo-. No lleve una relación muy normal con otras hembras… ni machos…

-Mi niñez también fue bastante difícil- dijo Vicky agachando la mirada-. Cuando mamá vivía, estábamos bastante cortos de dinero. Y cuando ella falleció, tuve que hacerme cargo de la casa así que… tampoco tuve mucho tiempo…

-Bueno, tampoco es que no tenga amigas- replicó Judy sonriendo-. Tengo a Frufrú, una excelente amiga que visito de vez en cuando… aunque ya es madre así que tiene poco tiempo libre…

-Si… mi carrera no es precisamente de las que sean muy sociables- dijo Vicky-. Pero eso no me impide salir a divertirme, bailar, ponerme loca…

-¿Qué tan loca?- preguntó Judy sopeando su bolillo mientras miraba a Vicky con interés.

-¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso!- exclamó Vicky sonrojada-. Yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas…

-No tendría nada de malo, aunque nunca ha sido mi estilo- dijo Judy riendo-. No, yo soy de… bueno, en realidad nunca había tenido novio. Me gustan los conciertos, las fiestas… pero no los antros…

-¿Y Nicky es un buen novio?

-Es maravilloso…- dijo Judy sonriendo-. Lo amo muchísimo…

-Me alegra- exclamó la zorra con una amplia sonrisa-. A veces puede ser distante, y un poco engreído… y un poco imbécil. Pero es sincero y confiable como ningún otro…

-Y demasiado bocazas.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada antes de continuar comiendo. Después de eso, la comida se volvió muy amena, agradable y cálida. Para ambas.

* * *

Judy se despidió de Vicky, agradeciendo la comida y deseándole buenas noches. Subió a la alcoba que compartía con Nick y desenfundo su celular; se quitó con desgano el uniforme, quedando solo con la camisa del uniforme y bragas. Se tiro en la cama y marcó el número de Nick. El zorro le contestó casi inmediatamente.

-Judy- Nick la saludó sonriendo. No obstante, algo no estaba bien; su semblante parecía demasiado duro, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-¿Amor, estas bien?- preguntó Judy preocupada.

-Sí, si… nada… nada importante- dijo pasando una mano por su rostro y sonriendo-. Diferencias con un compañero un poco imbécil… un lobo…

-¿Te lastimó?

-Solo palabras- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Soy chico grande, puedo cuidarme.

-Solo me preocupo por ti- replicó Judy de mal humor.

-Lo lamento, linda- dijo Nick avergonzado-. No quise ser un imbécil…

-Pues… lo fuiste un poco- dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Te amo. Te extraño mucho.

-Y yo a ti, bobito.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Cómo van las cosas allá?

-No te preocupes- dijo ella sonriendo-. Nada sobre saliente, solo un nuevo compañero en el departamento.

Judy no quería preocupar a Nick con ninguna de las malas nuevas. Ni con la situación precaria del jefe Bogo, ni con el horrible incidente de odio sexual hacia ella. No necesitaba saberlo en ese momento, y era probable que se lo reprochara cuando regresara, pero Nick tenía que hacerse cargo de su evaluación y no podía tener otras cosas en la cabeza que le quitaran el sueño.

-¿Un nuevo? ¿En serio?

-Se llama Bugs Looney, y es una liebre, macho.

-¿Liebre? ¿Cuál es la diferencia de liebre y conejo?

-Es… un poco más grande- dijo Judy encogiéndose de hombros-. No podría decirte mucho más… las liebres y los conejos no somos muy cercanos…

-¿Cercanos?

-Las familias no se llevan bien…

-¿Racismo, zanahorias?

-Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con él, Nick- dijo la hembra sonriendo-. Se lo que es estar en esa situación, aunque el lo tuvo un poco más fácil: yo fui un precedente.

-Por supuesto, linda- exclamó el zorro sonriendo-. Siempre has sido un antes y un después, sobre todo en mi vida…

Judy sonrió de forma coqueta y alejó la cámara un poco, para mostrar la mitad de su cuerpo. Desabotono la camisa que llevaba y ladeó sus orejas de forma seductora.

-¿Qué tal si probamos algo de sexo telefónico, Nick?- inquirió ella sintiendo una excitación terrible en su cuerpo.

-Me encantaría. Pero…- Nick alejó un poco la cámara y entonces ella notó que se podía ver el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-¿Estas afuera?

-Son cuartos compartidos, linda- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Y no quiero verle la cara a ese imbécil…

-Y tampoco lo haremos así- replicó Judy decepcionada, apretando las piernas.

-Podríamos intentarlo mañana.

-No sé si mañana quiera- dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Lo lamento.

-No, no es tu culpa. Más que nada te necesito a ti…- dijo Judy sonriendo-. Yo solo… quería hacerte feliz.

-Tú siempre me haces feliz, Judy- replicó Nick con dulzura-. No necesito de un orgasmo para eso.

-A veces eres un poco obsceno- dijo Judy sonrojada, pero sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Y tu un poco pervertida.

-Bobo.

-Te quiero, Judy.

-Y yo a ti.

Judy sonrió de forma coqueta y desabotono los botones restantes, abriendo su camisa y dejando al descubierto sus pequeños y redondos senos. Su brazo libre lo paso debajo de ellos para realzarlos un poco, ladeando sus orejas de forma coqueta.

-Por lo menos llévate esta imagen…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Eres perversa- exclamó Nick con mirada seductora.

-Por ti, cualquier cosa…- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Igual yo, linda…

Se mandaron un beso y colgaron.

* * *

 **(Martes 13 de Febrero)**

Judy se levantó un poco de mal humor. Seguía terriblemente excitada por el día anterior, pero además había tenido pesadillas. Y aun así seguía excitada ¿Qué clase de virus estúpido era ese? Para calmar un poco sus ánimos, se bañó con agua fría y se quedó sentada en el suelo, mientras el agua escurría por sus hombros. Extrañaba a Nick, mucho; y además lo necesitaba, y eso la preocupaba, porque no podía dejar de pensar en que… llegara a fallarle a Nick. Y ese pensamiento tampoco mejoraba su humor. Se secó bien y entró al cuarto, con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo.

Tomó ropa interior del montón que había traído el día anterior, y al hacerlo la carpeta del caso Bellwether cayó al suelo, desperdigando las hojas por todos lados. Eso no hizo mejorar su humor. Arrojó la ropa interior a la cama y comenzó a recoger las hojas de una por una, observándolas brevemente. En esos momentos, se encontraba más confundida, asustada y expuesta que cuando se había enfrentado al caso de los animales salvajes. Ahora no se jugaba la carrera, se jugaba su propia vida…

Fue recogiendo el expediente de cada uno de los animales, entre ellos Nutriales, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco culpable. Después recogió todas las demás hojas: tramites, expedientes, archivos, glosarios, recibos… Y una de esas hojas era el reporte del laboratorio de Leonoro, donde había tenido encerrado a los salvajes por mucho tiempo. El alcalde, que aunque había recuperado su puesto, no había aprendido la lección. Aun creía que estaba por encima del pueblo; pero en ocasión, hacía uso de una sabiduría inusitada. Solo en ocasiones. Dejo todas las hojas sobre el escritorio con un suspiro y colocó la carpeta abierta para ir acomodándolos.

Al tomar la primera hoja, algo llamo su atención. Un número. "17"… El número prendió una alarma en su cerebro, así que volvió a rebuscar en la hoja para encontrar ese número. Y lo encontró.

" **Se mandaron a hacer 17 sueros para curar la dolencia del Savage, los cuales fueron distribuidos en los primeros infectados, los originales, para corroborar su uso y efectividad en los infectados posteriores del caso Bellwether…"**

-Diecisiete…- Judy reflexiono al respecto unos segundos-. Eran catorce mamíferos desaparecidos, y manchas se les unió. Son quince…- siguió leyendo.

" **Los sueros fueron suministrados según las instrucciones de Leonoro Leonzales, quien mostro total cooperación al ofrecerse un acuerdo amistoso que permitiera usar sus recursos…"**

-Diecisiete…- Judy abrió los ojos horrorizada-. Con Lenard y Fred, son diecisiete… Leonoro los infecto!

* * *

 **Corenote:**

No hay mayor motivo para publicar este capítulo tan cerca del anterior que el simple y sencillo hecho de que ya tenía la mayor parte del mismo escrito y solo tuve que "retocar" algunos personajes. No esperen que nuevamente se hagan publicaciones cada cinco días como al inicio del fic, pues la trama se ha vuelto más complicada a partir de aquí; tampoco crean que me tardare un mes entero en actualizar ¿Una vez a la semana/quincena? Dependerá mucho de mi nuevo trabajo y que tan exhausto me deje… de cualquier forma, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

No solo la trama, sino la propia redacción se volverá un poco más "oscura" a partir de este capítulo, porque empiezan los problemas de verdad.

Sobre los Beta Reader, aún sigo recibiendo las solicitudes (aunque hubo pocos comentarios, ya hay muchos voluntarios), una vez hecha la aclaración del trabajo de un Beta Reader, espero que otras personas se animen a enviar su solicitud, o los que ya la enviaron se arrepientan xD… Sea como sea, a partir del siguiente capítulo ya se empieza a trabajar con ellos, así que esta es la última oportunidad.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el lemon sobre todo que será recurrente en escenas sexuales pero dejara de ser romántico por momentos (créanme, aun así quedara bien); el gore no se olvida, y se llevaran muchas sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, teorías, lo que sea! Y no olviden pasar por mi deviant art, les recuerdo que la adaptación a comic de este fic, que será publicando en inglés y español, está muy cerca.

Gracias a todos, también a ti, torpe coneja. Saludos.

* * *

 **Extra**

 **(Lunes 12 de Febrero)**

Lenard sabía que una hiena llamaría demasiado la atención en esa zona, así que no tuvo más remedio que avanzar por las alcantarillas. Su problema era que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo avanzar por las alcantarillas, por lo que constantemente debía volver a subir para orientarse un poco y continuar su camino. El lugar apestaba, era húmedo y estaba terriblemente oscuro. Había tenido que robar un celular y usar su lámpara para avanzar, aunque era consciente de que eventualmente la batería fallaría y tendría que volver a salir a robar otro celular. Existía una leyenda urbana sobre unas tortugas que viajaban por las alcantarillas, y aunque no lo veía improbable, se le antojaba demasiado complicado ¿Usarían lámparas o estaban acostumbradas a la oscuridad? Hasta donde sabia, la visión nocturna no era una de las habilidades de las tortugas… Hasta donde el sabia, las tortugas no tenían habilidades en absoluto.

Dio una mordida a un trozo de Frank… El ultimo que le quedaba, y que ya empezaba a saber mal. Con desgano lo escupió y tiro al suelo, donde le salpico un poco la ropa.

-Siempre fuiste una mierda, Frank. Bienvenido a casa- rio la hiena mientras continuaba por su camino.

Estaba cerca de llegar a su objetivo, la alcaldía; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde vivía Leonoro, pero sabía dónde trabajaba. Solo tendría que esperar el momento oportuno y tomar la venganza en sus manos. Terminar con ese hijo de puta que era Leonoro de una vez por todas y para siempre, antes que arruinara la vida de alguien más…

-Nunca más, Leonoro…- susurró Lenard caminando encorvado-. Nunca más…

* * *

 **Extra 2**

 **(Lunes 12 de Febrero)**

Tras el primer día de pruebas, Nick estaba realmente exhausto; en el fondo, sabía que debía haber esperado eso desde un principio, pero por otro lado esperarlo no cambiaba el hecho de que su condición física no era… sobresaliente. Así que tras varias horas de pruebas de médicas y de desgaste, estaba hecho polvo. Y esas solo eran evaluación para verificación un buen estado de salud, aún faltaban las pruebas que pondrían calificación a sus aptitudes como policía. No recordaba que las de la academia hubieran sido difíciles.

Salió del baño, regresando a la habitación asignada. Se trataba de una enorme habitación con dos escritorios al centro, por las orillas, y cuatro camas. Hechas para albergar un grupo mayor, aunque no obstante en ese momento solamente estaba él… porque era el único que estaba a prueba. Dejo su playera sobre la cama y se dejó caer en la cama, tomando su celular. Estaba a punto de llamar a Judy cuando escucho la puerta abrirse; guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro, dispuesto a dar la bienvenida al extraño que invadiera su estancia.

-Buenas…- Nick se quedó mudo de la impresión.

Por la puerta entró Lora, quien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Vestía un conjunto deportivo azul, que resaltaba absolutamente todos sus atributos de forma… un poco obscena. Sus senos le parecieron aún más grandes de lo que recordaba, sus caderas muy amplias y sus piernas muy bien torneadas; su entrepierna también se resaltaba un poco, cosa que hizo sonrojar al zorro. Pero más que nada, la sorpresa de verla ahí fue lo que lo hizo abrir la boca.

-¡Nick! Me empezaba a preguntar en que momento nos encontraríamos…- dijo Lora dejando caer una bolsa que cargaba en una cama cercana-. Estaba ansiosa de verte…

-¿Lora? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- inquirió Nick sonriendo confundido.

-Los dos fuimos invitados a lo mismo, torpe- dijo ella caminando hasta donde Nick y sentándose en la cama frente a la del macho.

-¿Te están evaluando? Ni siquiera eres policía- replicó Nick incrédulo.

-Veo que aún no han hablado contigo- replicó Lora acomodando su pelo y sonriendo de forma seductora al zorro-. Pero ya no es hora de hablar… Ven, puedo darte un masaje. Apuesto que estás cansado.

-Es una apuesta que ganarías- dijo Nick-. Por eso prefiero guardar mi distancia.

-Vamos, Nick- dijo Lora haciendo una seña con su cabeza, invitándolo a acostarse en la cama de ella-. Empiezo con un masaje en tu espalda, y antes que caigas dormido… puedo masajear a tu amiguito. Tu solo recuéstate y yo haré todo el trabajo…

El rostro de Nick estalló en un color insanamente rojo y este sonrió nervioso.

-Nada de masajes, Lora. Creo haberte dicho que ya tengo novia…

Lora se puso de pie y se quitó el top deportivo en un solo movimiento. Sus senos quedaron expuestos a Nick, quien sorprendido comprobó que, si bien cayeron un poco, estaban mucho más firmes de lo que su tamaño sugerían que estarían. Después ella se quitó con otro movimiento su pantalón, quedando solamente en bragas.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando, torpe zorro?- preguntó ella sonriendo-. Eres bastante guapo, y ese carácter… me excita solo pensar en las cosas que dirás mientras me penetras…

-Lamento dejarte con tremenda duda- replicó Nick malhumorado, desviando la mirada para evitar el contacto con el cuerpo desnudo de Lora-. Y deberías vestirte, hace demasiado frio…

-Siempre hay maneras más placenteras de entrar en calor.

-¿Salir a correr desnuda? Adelante- dijo el zorro señalando la puerta.

-Acostarse a dormir conmigo, por ejemplo…

-Disculpa, creo que me iré a dormir afuera- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Hay hermosas estrellas en el cielo…

Lora lo volteó a ver con enojo y apretó sus puños.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó con incredulidad- ¿Prefieres esa torpe coneja que a mí? ¡¿Aunque ella no pueda saberlo?!

-Yo lo sabría- replicó Nick con enojo-. Y eso sería suficiente para no dejarme dormir por las noches…

-No digas estupideces, Nick. No tienes futuro con ella.

-Yo tomo muy en serio mi relación con Judy. Tomo muy en serio a Judy- dijo el zorro encarando a Lora-. Amo a mi novia…

-Eso no es amor…- replicó ella poniendo una mano en su cadera-. Eres solo un bastardo con una desviación sexual ¿Qué te gusta de ella? ¿Qué es chica y frágil? Te quieres sentir todo un depredador mientras la penetras por detrás, mientras tiembla asustada al ritmo de tus embestidas…

Nick entrecerró los ojos sin decir nada. Lora se acercó unos pasos, disfrutando el momento.

-O es algo más enfermo aun… ¿Es una forma legal de ser pedófilo para ti? Es del tamaño de una niña para ti ¿O eres Xenófilo?

-¡No voy a discutir el tema contigo! ¡Menos cuando insultas así a mi novia!- gritó Nick alzando un dedo-. Tú no puedes juzgar o suponer cuanto amo a Judy.

-No la puedes estar tomando en serio- replicó Lora llanamente-. Ni siquiera pueden procrear juntos. NUNCA tendrán hijos…

Nick guardó silencio y el dolor se reflejó claramente en su rostro. En realidad, Nick nunca lo había considerado… antes de admitir sus sentimientos por Judy, era obvio que no lo había considerado. Después fue un constante huir de la realidad, temeroso de que ella lo rechazara. Cuando había decidido dar el gran paso y luchar por el amor de Judy, todo pasó tan rápido que no se había dado tiempo de cuestionar las consecuencias alrededor de ello… incluso la había besado en público, sin importarle los tabúes. Y aunque recientemente si se había estado cuestionando cada día más los eventos y consecuencias, todo giraba en torno a la aceptación con la familia de Judy y la sociedad, y nunca había pensado en los hijos. De hecho, nadie se lo había mencionado hasta ahora. Las adversidades ya eran demasiado grandes sin sumarle eso… y que se lo dijeran de golpe le dolió. Le dolió muchísimo…

-¿Qué importa si no puedo tener hijos con ella?- replicó Nick arrastrando las palabras con un nudo en la garganta y mirando con rencor a Lora-. Ese es un asunto que solo nos importa a Judy y a mí…

-Solo es un capricho, no puedes hacer una familia con ella…- dijo Lora suavizando su gesto y llegando hasta Nick.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del macho, quien la miraba con recelo y los ojos un poco vidriosos.

-¿Y contigo si?- replicó Nick sonriendo con burla, aunque el dolor seguía reflejado en sus ojos- ¿Pretendes que me acueste contigo y te deje preñada hoy mismo?

-Pretendo tontear un poco contigo, nada serio…- dijo Lora bajando con una mano sus bragas y dejándolas caer al suelo. Nick no desvió la mirada de su rostro-. Se complacer muy bien a un hombre, tengo mi experiencia pero… he llegado a considerar comenzar una relación seria…

-¿Robando el macho de una colaboradora?- preguntó Nick alzando una ceja.

-No soy yo la que no puedes tomar en serio, es ella- dijo Lora tomando la mano derecha de Nick-. Pero tampoco te pido que me dejes preñada. Siempre estoy cuidándome…

Lora colocó la mano de Nick en su intimidad, la cual en realidad ya estaba bastante húmeda. Ella abrió un poco las piernas y sonrió.

-Tampoco te pido que la dejes… solo prueba lo que yo te puedo dar, y si te gusta…- Lora dio un beso en la mejilla de Nick mientras lo obligo a introducir un dedo en ella-. Podríamos pasar al siguiente nivel… solo como posibilidad…

Cuando Lora se separó de la mejilla de Nick, el zorro la miraba con expresión neutral. Después sonrió con malicia, movió un poco su mano acariciando la intimidad de Lora; la loba sonrió con malicia y soltó un pequeño gemido. Nick se estiro un poco para alcanzar la oreja de Lora y ella cerró los ojos al sentir su respiración, colocando sus manos nuevamente en el cuello de él.

-Sigue insistiendo…- susurró Nick-. Y me temo que tendré que romper tu hermoso rostro, abogada del diablo…

Lora abrió los ojos y se separó del macho, horrorizada. Nick retiro su mano con un pequeño gesto de asco en su rostro.

-Si la única forma que tengo de alejarte de mí es hacer que me odies- dijo Nick retrocediendo dos pasos-. No tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo, aunque eso me lleve una temporada a la cárcel…

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, se giró y camino hacia la salida. Lora se quedó muda, viéndolo alejarse de ella. Nick tomó una botella de agua que había en un escritorio cercano, la abrió y se lavó las manos, sin dejar de avanzar, tirando el agua en el suelo sin ningún interés. Salió de la habitación sin voltear a ver a Lora, la cual se mantuvo varios minutos de pie, pensativa… antes de dejarse caer en el suelo y empezar a llorar.


	17. 17- Caos (I)

**Antes de Empezar**

Me llego un msj por MP que me llamo la atención. Sin explicarlo demasiado, el msj era de un seguidor que se ofrecía a ayudarme con la trama del fic para evitar que se estancara... De hecho, algunos comentarios hacen alusiones parecidas a que "confían pueda terminar la historia".

Bien, debo aclarar que la historia de hecho ya está terminada. Tengo un bosquejo de cada situación que sigue de aquí hasta el final ya planeado, sin que haya demasiada variación (podría cambiar de opinión en algunas cosas). La partida de mi colaboradora, anterior Beta Reader, no afectara en terminar el fic.

No pretendo restar su importancia como BR, pues señaló muchos errores ortográficos y espacio-temporales (era especialmente quisquillosa en esto último), así como sugirió donde la trama debía "agilizarse". Pecaba de querer ser demasiado realista, y en esto yo tendía a ignorarla, pero también investigaba por su cuenta, lo cual es de respetar.

Como colaboradora en realidad no aporto nada, pues su primer capítulo oficial iba a ser el catorce. Su manejo de escenas "románticas" y casuales iba a ser de lo que se hiciera cargo, no obstante la trama que iba a seguir era la mía.

En conclusión, los BR son solicitados para darle más calidad a la historia, no para terminarla; el hecho de que sean necesarios no es porque no pueda hacer ese trabajo yo mismo, sino porque como escritor estoy trabajando en muchos escritos en paralelo, lo cual hace que a algunos de estos no les dedique tanto cuidado como a otros, y en este caso los afectados son los fanfics. Aun así, ellos solo darán su opinión y señalaran los errores, siendo yo quien corrija, omita o agregue los puntos señalados. La magia siempre fue mía.

Todo lo demás referente a ella, no es necesario que sea del conocimiento de mis lectores; dejo el barco del fic en dos ocasiones anteriores, al ser esta la tercera decidí simplemente continuar sin ella, pero es precisamente porque reconozco la importancia de su trabajo que solicite BR nuevos. Gracias por sus buenas intenciones y por el apoyo recibido, pero no tienen que temer: el fic se podrá terminar con o sin Beta Readers, solo me hacen la publicación más fácil... y me encanta escuchar sus teorías y hacerles spoilers, Jeje...

* * *

 **FAQS**

 **No soy Furry pero…**

Queridos lectores, a esta altura no es necesario que sigan negándolo; pueden esconderse en el anonimato de no dejar reviews, pero lo cierto es que si no fueras furry no podrias haber llegado hasta el capítulo actual, de por medio muchas muchas muchas (MUCHAS) escenas de lemon furry. Por supuesto, hay niveles de furry, como en todo; ser furry no es malo, conozcan al fandom, siempre pueden contactar conmigo xD…

Saludos.

 **Los capítulos son más cortos.**

Servido. Este es el capítulo más largo y denso hasta la fecha, aun así cuenta con una lectura fluida que les encantará.

 **Existe el ejército en Zootopia**

La federación es una combinación entre el departamento de defensa y el de inteligencia de EUA (CIA y DEA); así pues, cuenta con suficientes activos para tener su propio ejército, pero no cuenta con "vehículos" capacitados para la guerra, propiamente dicho.

 **Evolucionaron las tortugas?**

Interesante que hubo quien si tomo la referencia muy en serio. Si, los reptiles y anfibios si han evolucionado, aunque aún no me he decidido a incluirlos activamente.

 **Cuando se fundó la federación?**

Hace cuarenta y nueve años.

 **Sobre Jack Savage…**

Lo odio, lo odio en serio. No se si sea personaje oficial o no, pero se aprovechan de un "tecnicismo" para mantener a Judy como la primer oficial coneja, pero aceptar a Savage como un superior que es una liebre. Admiro la calidad del arte, pero el personaje no lo tolero; de hecho, lo considero en muchos aspectos parecido a Fred Buddy… pero con aires de héroe, y eso es lo que no soporto: por lo menos Fred es un excelente villano.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17- Caos (I)**

 **(Martes 13 de Febrero)**

-Quiero a toda la policía haciendo un perímetro del área- ordenó Bogo por la radio-. Colmillar, Lobato, apoyaran a Judy y Bugs. Quiero a los demás afuera creando un cerco.

-¿Es prudente eso, señor?- preguntó Bugs.

En la misma camioneta policial viajaban Bogo, Lora, Judy y Bugs; Bogo era quien conducía, mientras Lora permanecía al lado del copiloto. Judy y Bugs estaban en la parte trasera.

-No te preocupes, novato, Leodoro no es tan estúpido para oponer resistencia- replicó Bogo sonriendo-. No obstante, dependiendo que tan involucrado se encuentre realmente, es probable que intente destruir la evidencia: evítenlo a toda costa.

-El uso de fuerza está autorizado- dijo Lora acomodando sus gafas-. Y más vale que me consigas esas pruebas: me estoy jugando demasiado en esta corazonada.

-Es deducción lógica, tesoro- replicó Judy con una amplia sonrisa-. Y nunca había estado tan segura de algo.

La camioneta de Bogo viajaba en el frente de una procesión de auto que incluían a casi todo el personal activo de la policía. Viajaban en silencio, aunque con las luces prendidas, avanzando rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad. No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino.

-Rayos, rayos, rayos…- susurró Bugs al tiempo que veía la alcaldía acercarse cada vez más.

-Calma, Bugs. No pasara nada- dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

-Es un León…- dijo Bugs nervioso- ¿Y si se pone salvaje?

-No es algo de qué preocuparte- replicó Judy divertida-. No vamos a encontrar ese tipo de resistencia.

-Creo que me gradué en el peor momento para ser policía- dijo Bugs desviando la mirada-. Lamento parecer un cobarde…

-Todos nos hemos llegado a sentir expuestos alguna vez- replicó Judy restándole importancia.

Las patrullas llegaron y se estacionaron alrededor de la alcaldía creando un cerco rápido; los oficiales bajaron rápidamente y se aseguraron de cubrir sus puestos, desenfundando sus armas; dos de los oficiales se dedicaron a colocar rápidamente conos de señalamiento. Bogo, Judy y Bugs bajaron del vehículo a toda velocidad, corriendo al frente de la camioneta. Lobato y Colmillar bajaron de una patrulla cercana y corrieron a toda prisa hacia ellos. Rinowitz se les unió poco después. Lora bajo con más tranquilidad, cargando los papeles en una carpeta y acomodando su cabello con un rápido movimiento.

-Rinowitz y yo vigilaremos en la entrada del edificio- dijo Bogo comenzando a caminar, el grupo caminó rápidamente tras él-. Colmillar y Lobato, los quiero cubriendo las espaldas de Lora, mientras Judy…

Bogo paró en seco mientras todos lo observaban con atención, haciendo trastabillar a Colmillar; los demás lo voltearon a ver brevemente, confundidos. Bogo se mantenía en silencio, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Los agentes intercambiaron confundidos miradas, antes de que la primera persona en hablar lo hiciera: Lora.

-Mierda de jabalí…- exclamó Lora quitándose las gafas.

Los agentes voltearon entonces a ver al frente. La puerta de la Alcaldía, una doble puerta de cristal, estaba cubierta de sangre, que aun escurría. Se podía ver la marca de un brazo sangrante que había empujado la puerta para abrirla.

-Maldición…- susurró Bogo saliendo de estupor inicial. Fue corriendo hasta la entrada de la Alcaldía y todo el equipo lo siguió rápidamente.

Bogo abrió de golpe las puertas dobles; rápidamente el equipo se dividió desplegándose. Colmillar, Judy y Lora se pusieron a la derecha de Bogo, mientras Rinowitz, Bugs y Lobato lo hicieron a la izquierda. Al llegar, los recibió un ambiente lleno de gemidos de dolor y llanto; todos se quedaron sin aliento, pero Bugs fue el único que entró en pánico.

Dos guardias de seguridad estaban tumbados boca abajo, con la mayor parte de sus uniformes desgarrados y aun quejándose. Un par de civiles hacían lo propio, pero la estancia estaba bañada tanto en sangre, que sugería que debería haber más animales… y no los había. Bugs comenzó a hiperventilarse, recargándose contra Lobato quien observaba a los guardias, absolutamente horrorizado. Uno de los guardias, un guepardo, volteó a verlos… con un rostro desfigurado en una ira incontenible.

-Salvajes- susurró Lobato.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?- preguntó Bugs horrorizado- ¡¿Por qué esta así este lugar?! ¡¿Por qué hay tanta sangre?!

Lora se giró, corrió hasta Bugs y se arrodillo. Le tomó ambas manos y la liebre volteó a verla, con el horror reflejado en su rostro.

-¡Te necesito aquí!- gritó Lora con seriedad- ¡Eres un policía! ¡Eres un guardián!

Lora alzó ambas manos a la altura del rostro de la liebre y las apretó con fuerza.

-Somos un equipo, novato. Sin ti no sobreviviremos.

-Yo…- Bugs parpadeó y parte de su temor fue sustituido por vergüenza-. Yo estoy bien.

Bugs desvió la mirada. Lora soltó las manos de la liebre y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Mantén la calma. Tampoco estas solo- Lora acaricio la mejilla de Bugs antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Judy había presenciado la escena en silencio. Bogo y Colmillar intercambiaron miradas, mientras Rinowitz hizo ademan de querer acercarse a uno de los guardias; fue Lobato el primero en reaccionar y tomar a su compañero del brazo, jalándolo con fuerza. Bogo y Colmillar se le unieron, mientras los demás solo los miraron de forma interrogativa.

-¿Qué les sucede?- replicó Rinowitz confundido- ¡Están muriendo!

-Y están infectados…- replicó Bogo señalando al guardia más cercano, que los miraba con odio irracional, pero estaba demasiado herido para moverse.

-Son salvajes- completó Colmillar con dureza.

Los miembros del equipo voltearon a ver para corroborar eso. Los dos guardias parecían bastante salvajes en realidad. Uno de los civiles, una cabra, lloraba descontroladamente, recargado contra una pared y cubriendo su rostro: no parecía herido. Y los demás… era una situación parecida a la de los guardias, solo un poco menos lastimados.

-Algo sucedió aquí, y cualquier cosa que allá sido, dejo infectados a los heridos… o la mayoría- dijo Bogo mirando a su alrededor-. Y aquí faltan cuerpos.

-¿Cree usted que…?- inquirió Rinowitz, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Lárgate, rápido- ordenó Bogo-. Advierte al equipo que dispare contra cualquiera que intente salir del edificio, sin dar oportunidad de rendición… Ahora!

Rinowitz obedeció, corriendo fuera de la estancia rápidamente.

-Señor, acaba de mandar al policía más fuerte de nosotros a hacer un mero recado- dijo Bugs agachando las orejas-. Debí ir yo…

-Por el contrario- replicó Judy mirando a Bugs de reojo, mientras revisaba la estancia con la mirada-. Rinowitz era un peligro si es que aún existe riesgo de infección… Nunca podríamos detener un rinoceronte salvaje.

-No deberíamos sedar a animales con peligro de desangrarse- dijo Bogo con tristeza-. Pero no tenemos de otra: no podemos arriesgar la integridad del equipo.

Bogo alzó su arma y disparó contra los guardias. Estos se agitaron unos segundos antes de dejar de moverse completamente.

-Disparen sin miramientos- declaró Bogo con severidad-. O esto podría ponerse peor.

-Debemos avisar a la federación, esto se nos va de las manos- dijo Lora mirando fijamente al guardia más cercano- ¿Podría esto tratarse de Fred cubriendo sus huellas?

-Si Leodoro es la mente maestra detrás de las infecciones, eso que acabas de decir no tiene sentido- replicó Colmillar-. Venimos a arrestarlo a él, por haber sido quien encubrió las infecciones de Fred y Lenard.

-Fred pudo haber sido infectado, y querer tomar venganza contra Leodoro- puntualizó Judy-. Después de todo, Nutriales nos confesó que los salvajes… los salvajes recuerdan todo lo que sucedió cuando estaban en ese estado.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Bogo interesado.

-Fuimos a interrogar a Nutriales por algunos datos que no concordaban con la investigación de Bellwether- explicó Judy encogiéndose de hombros-. Y él nos confesó que no ha podido vivir en paz desde entonces, porque puede recordar cuando ataco al señor manchas…

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, impactados por la revelación que acababan de escuchar. Bogo miraba fijamente a Judy, con un rostro que reflejaba sorpresa y horror en partes iguales.

-Hopps… cuando pensabas compartir esa información?- inquirió Bogo.

-¿Por qué esa información no se hizo pública?- preguntó Lora con incredulidad-. No hablamos solo de los quince desaparecidos, sino de los casos posteriores que Bellwether uso para crear pánico en la población de Zootopia.

-Esta podría ser una línea de investigación muy interesante- interrumpió Colmillar-. Pero no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar.

-Colmillar tiene razón- dijo Bogo con serenidad-. La situación ha cambiado, no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de que está sucediendo aquí, pero el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo: el Alcalde Leodoro. Colmillar, Lobato y yo iremos a buscar al Alcalde; Bugs y Judy quédense en la entrada, asegurando el perímetro para cuando lleguen los paramédicos y empiecen a evacuar a los heridos… que también son infectados…

-Sí, señor- respondieron los dos lobos al unísono.

-Lora, quiero que…

-Nada de eso, cariño- replicó Lora arrebatando la pistola de Bugs.

Bugs volteó a verla con sorpresa y vergüenza en la cara, mientras con un gesto de mano exigía de vuelta su arma. Lora lo ignoro por completo. Y también a Bogo.

-Lobato, quédate aquí con Bugs, cuidando la entrada- ordenó ella-. Judy y Colmillar formaran el equipo uno mientras que Bogo y yo seremos el equipo dos. Nos dividiremos para mayor eficacia; neutralicen a todo civil que encuentren, salvaje o no… porque son enemigos en potencia. Nuestra única prioridad es el Alcalde, y en segundo lugar descubrir qué diablos sucedió aquí; Lobato, informa a central que se comuniquen con la federación. Bogo sigue siendo el "líder de asalto", pero responderán ante mi ¿Entendido?

Todos voltearon a ver a Bogo, quien sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Tenemos de vuelta a "La Leyenda"?- inquirió el jefe de policía con satisfacción.

Lora se quitó el saco de su traje tirándolo al suelo sin ningún decoro y se enfundo la pistola en el pantalón; rompió una pulsera que traía en su mano derecha y la uso para amarrar su cabello en una cola de caballo. Guardo sus gafas, dejando al descubierto sus ojos, rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche anterior, pero llenos de convicción. Después sonrió con complacencia al equipo.

-Las leyendas nunca mueren, tesoro- respondió ella con tono seductor.

-¡Ya escucharon, señoritas!- gritó Bogo levantando su arma- ¡Adelante!

* * *

Aunque Judy sentía un profundo desprecio hacia Lora, la forma en que tomó el liderazgo de la policía no pudo menos que impresionarla. No solo fueron los elementos que habían ingresado a la alcaldía, sino que por radio organizo a los que estaban afuera; había insistido en mantener el número de elementos en esa cantidad reducida, ya que cada animal era un infectado en potencia hasta que no supieran que estaba sucediendo, y entre más de ellos hubiera, más peligroso era… una infección masiva en la ciudad. Si eso era el primer paso de la infección de Fred o era consecuencia de alguna otra situación desconocida era algo que debían averiguar primero. La policía estaba preparada para contener la zona de contagio, pero no para ingresar en ella, así que la llegada de la federación seria de mucha ayuda… aun así tenían la obligación de asegurarse de mantener las bajas civiles al mínimo así como intentar localizar al alcalde.

-Deberías estar haciendo equipo con Lora- comentó el lobo blanco tratando de sonar casual.

-¿Para que pueda cuidar de mí?- inquirió Judy asociando el comentario a una referencia a la capacidad de los elementos involucrados.

-No, porque eres la única que podría detenerla en caso de que se vuelva salvaje- dijo Colmillar con seriedad.

Caminaban por los silenciosos pasillos de la Alcaldía. La misma contaba con unas escaleras principales y unas interiores; Lora y Bogo barrerían la planta baja y subirían por las principales, mientras que ellos subirían por las interiores, al fondo del edificio. Judy avanzaba al frente con Colmillar cubriéndole las espaldas. Volteó a verlo brevemente, con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro. Él simplemente le sonrió con dulzura.

-No quise sonar ofensiva.

-No, lo entiendo- replicó Colmillar sonriendo-. Es solo que no entiendo porque nos dividió así…

-En el fondo creo que no tolera estar cerca de mí.

-¿Es por lo de Wilde?- inquirió el lobo.

-Si lo quieres simplificar, si- admitió ella-. Aunque prefiero verlo de la forma complicada… si simplifico todos mis problemas, parecería que Nick es responsable de todos ellos.

-Ese imbécil eligió un mal momento para dejarte sola…

-No es como si lo necesitara- replicó Judy a la defensiva.

-Yo… no quise decir eso- respondió Colmillar apenado-. Me refiero a que… estos problemas son tan tuyos como de él.

-Lo sé- respondió Judy soltando un suspiro-. Lo lamento, de nuevo. He estado bajo mucha presión últimamente.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y los muchachos, Judy- respondió el lobo sonriendo-. No digo que nos necesites, pero estaremos respaldándote a cada momento.

-Gracias por ello- exclamó Judy con una sonrisa.

Lo cierto es que si se sentía bajo mucha presión últimamente, y hasta las situaciones más mundanas y estúpidas la ponían de muy mal humor. Peor aún era tener que lidiar con el "Pecado Original" sin la presencia de Nick, más aun desde la llegada de Bugs que era… realmente adorable y muy guapo; no era que tuviera que darle mucha importancia, pues solo tenía dos días de conocerlo, y era exagerar la situación. No obstante, se sentía terriblemente excitada cerca del conejo, y eso la ponía de muy mal humor. Por fortuna ahora estaba separada de él.

-¿Qué es eso de "La Leyenda"?- preguntó Judy aguzando su oído, pero no escuchaba nada en absoluto; tampoco se habían topado con más civiles, salvajes o no.

-La Leyenda es Lora Alpha.

La respuesta fue corta y concisa, pero tan vaga y torpe, que Judy no pudo menos que voltear a ver a su compañero con un gesto de ironía en el rostro. Colmillar se encogió de hombros y se sonrojo levemente.

-Lora fue oficial de policía, hace unos diez años o más; yo aún no entraba a la fuerza, pero la conozco por… bueno, por su leyenda- explicó el lobo con voz baja-. Tuvo dos apodos, en realidad; cuando empezó su carrera como oficial, la llamaban "la condesa", porque era tan atractiva como letal. Dicen que aún tiene los mismos...

Colmillar titubeo unos segundos volteando a ver a Judy, quien en realidad veía al frente... Observó el cuerpo de ella, que si bien era bastante "proporcional" y atractivo, distaba muchísimo de ser el equivalente "conejil" de Lora Alpha. Sonrojado, se replanteó las palabras que debía utilizar.

-El mismo atractivo que entonces- dijo Colmillar con serenidad-. Y aun así, era increíble enfrentando a los malhechores; el mejor elemento de la policía. Poco después de eso inicio una oleada de incremento en los crímenes de la ciudad, que puso al departamento en muchas dificultades. Lora empezó a realizar sus turnos en solitario, para aumentar el número de activos disponibles.

-¿Quién era su pareja? ¿Bogo?- preguntó Judy interesada.

-En realidad, no lo sé- admitió Colmillar-. Pero fue en esa época en la que empezó a hacerse una fama fuera del departamento de policía… Realizo hazañas increíbles, que le valieron unos artículos muy elocuentes en la prensa y entrevistas por montones. Se le llamo entonces "La Leyenda", porque realizo actos que parecían propios de leyendas urbanas.

-¿Hazañas?

-Desarmo una banda de elefantes ella sola, desactivo una bomba sin entrenamiento previo e incluso paro en seco a un rinoceronte- numeró Colmillar pensativo.

-¿Paro un rinoceronte en seco?- repitió Judy sorprendida.

-Sí, debió ser increíble verlo.

-Si- admitió ella sonriendo.

-Ha sido el mejor elemento del departamento. Incluso sus hazañas se conservan como records en la bitácora del departamento.

-¿Por qué dejo de ser un activo?- preguntó Judy interesada.

-Hubo… un incidente…- dijo Colmillar haciendo memoria-. Como dije, los crímenes aumentaron mucho por aquellos tiempos, y eso incluye a la corrupción. Muchos de los casos de Lora fueron descartados por "uso innecesario de fuerza", "pruebas insuficientes" o "circunstancias apremiantes"…

-Dulces galletas con queso…

-Pero hubo un caso en especial que afecto a Lora, un caso sobre un asesinato- dijo Colmillar con severidad-. Y el caso fue arruinado por el fiscal de distrito. El asesino recibió una sentencia mínima…

-Por eso se volvió fiscal.

-Sí, no pudo soportar que incluso cuando se topaba con jueces honestos, todo se fuera a la mierda por el fiscal de distrito- respondió el lobo-. Estaba convencida que una fiscal de distrito lo suficientemente feroz podía doblegar incluso a los más corruptos jueces… y por un tiempo funciono realmente: los criminales pagaban sentencias máximas y muy rara vez lograban salir impunes.

-¿Por un tiempo?

-Con Lora ya ejerciendo, solo fue un año de lucha constante antes que los primates ofrecieran tomar cartas en el asunto- explicó Colmillar sonriendo.

La pareja llegó a la escalera, que estaba totalmente despejada y en silencio. Judy comenzó a subir; Colmillar le permitió adelantarse unos cuantos pasos para… observarla mejor mientras ella subía las escaleras.

-Todos los jueces fueron destituidos, y se enviaron primates a Zootopia para tomar esos lugares y así evitar la corrupción, puesto que ellos tienen su propia moneda y sus propios intereses, es imposible sobornarlos- dijo Colmillar alzando su arma-. Desde entonces los jueces son solamente ellos…

-Aún existen jueces que no son primates- replicó Judy.

-No realmente- respondió el lobo-. Son jueces adscritos. Evalúan casos, conceden permisos, otorgan autorizaciones, pero son incapaces de juzgar o presentarse en un tribunal.

-Así que Lora… realmente fue un antes y un después- comentó Judy pensativa-. En más de un sentido.

-Sí, una hembra única y especial. No habíamos visto nada parecido… hasta que llegaste.

Judy volteó a ver a Colmillar, quien sonreía con sinceridad. Judy se sonrojo y soltó una carcajada.

-Gracias.

* * *

La alcaldía era un edificio de dos pisos, y el despacho del Alcalde estaba en lo alto del mismo; pasaron de largo el primer piso y subieron hasta el segundo, donde feroces ruidos los recibieron. Pasillos amplios y bien iluminados los recibieron, pero hasta donde alcanzaba la vista no pudieron ver nada. Pero no había duda respecto a los ruidos: eran salvajes.

-¿Eres rápido disparando?- preguntó Judy a Colmillar.

-De los más rápidos, Judy- respondió con complacencia el lobo.

-Están girando el pasillo, pero no podemos saber cuántos sean- dijo ella con serenidad-. Veo una puerta abierta al final del pasillo… Voy a correr hacia allí, y tú tendrás que sedar a los que me sigan.

-¿Y si hay más salvajes dentro de ese cuarto?- pregunto Colmillar con preocupación.

-De esos me haría cargo yo- respondió alzando su pistola con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio estas tan serena como pareces?

-Para nada, me estoy orinando de miedo. Pero estoy harta de tener miedo…- dijo Judy con convicción-. Esto se acabó aquí y ahora.

-Me parece bien- dijo Colmillar alzando su arma-. Pero si son muchos…

-Esperemos que no- exclamó ella sonriendo nerviosa.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la mitad del pasillo; los ruidos se volvieron más fuertes, y era evidente que estaban golpeando una puerta. Judy hizo un gesto para que Colmillar se preparara; el lobo se puso de rodillas y alzó su pistola, señalando directamente hacia Judy. Las pistolas de dardos solo podían albergar dos disparos consecutivos, así que si eran más de dos salvajes o si Colmillar fallaba un disparo, tendría que recargar… y eso se le antojaba suficiente tiempo para considerarse muerta. Lo mismo para ella al entrar a esa habitación.

Apretó con fuerza su arma; si fuera Nick quien la cubriera se sentiría un poco más segura, ya que Nick tenía una excelente puntería, no obstante las fallas recientes contra Fred. Pero no tenía tiempo para desconcentrarse, así que simplemente continuó caminando poniendo toda su confianza en Colmillar. Sin voltear a ver a su compañero levanto su mano para que este se fuera preparando y… salió corriendo.

-¡Presa a la vista!- gritó corriendo directo hasta la habitación.

De reojo creyó ver a dos Jaguares golpeando una puerta. Solo dos. No quiso confirmar esa información y entró rápidamente a la habitación. Dentro del lado derecho de la habitación un lobo de color marrón, vestido con un traje desgarrado de color negro, sometía con una mordida en el cuello a un tigre de aspecto joven, pero igualmente salvaje. Ambos voltearon a verla y ella se giró, saltando a la izquierda; disparo contra el lobo, que cayó inconsciente al instante; un jaguar entro por la puerta y se desplomó inmediatamente. Un segundo Jaguar entro, muy cerca de Judy, mientras el tigre luchaba por quitarse de encima al lobo inconsciente. Judy debía tomar una decisión rápida: disparar al jaguar, una amenaza directa o disparar al tigre.

-No dudes- susurró disparando.

El dardo dio contra el tigre, que dejó de moverse pocos segundos después; el jaguar se giró y saltó, pero perdió impulso a media acción. Judy se tiró hacia un costado, dejando al jaguar caer inconsciente donde segundos antes se encontrara ella. Vio el dardo en su pierna y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Colmillar entró corriendo a la habitación, con el arma en alto y ya recargada, mientras la buscaba con la mirada. La localizó rápidamente y corrió hasta ella, quien le sonrió desde el suelo. Se puso de rodillas a su lado y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien, Judy?

-Perfectamente.

-Me alegro.

-Aún es pronto para ello…- dijo la coneja tomando la mano del lobo.

Colmillar la ayudo a ponerse de pie; Judy se sacudió el uniforme mientras su compañero revisaba a los civiles.

-Reconozco a este, es el tesorero…- dijo Colmillar señalando al tigre-. Me parece que todos los infectados son civiles que estuvieron en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

-Podría ser…

-Entonces podemos descartar un ejército de salvajes comandado por Fred- dijo Colmillar sonriendo.

-No me atrevería a asegurarlo- replicó ella con tono tétrico.

El lobo guardó silencio y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Ambos alzaron sus armas y salieron de la habitación con cuidado y en el máximo silencio posible. El pasillo parecía despejado. Miraron alrededor y pudieron notar que la puerta en la que los jaguares habían estado con tanto empeño intentando ingresar era de hecho el despacho del alcalde. Las marcas de las garras eran profundas, pero las puertas eran lo suficientemente gruesas.

-Debe haber alguien adentro- declaró Judy señalando la puerta-. Por eso intentaban entrar.

-No parece haber más salvajes en este nivel, y no escucho más.

A pocos metros estaba un escritorio que hacía las veces de recepción, situado justo frente a los elevadores; una pantera se asomó. Su vestimenta era formal, una hembra, que parecía bastante asustada y desorientada; Colmillar alzó su arma, y en respuesta la pantera alzó las manos. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

-Espera, no es salvaje- dijo Judy poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de su compañero-. No lo parece al menos ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Policías?- exclamó la pantera sonriendo- ¡Cuánto me…!

-Silencio- ordenó Judy alzando su pistola-. Es peligroso levantar la voz.

-Judy, tenemos ordenes de sedarla- replicó Colmillar, quien aun así bajo su arma.

-No me dejen aquí…- susurró la pantera avanzando hacia ellos-. Esta… está loco…

La pareja camino hasta la mitad del pasillo donde se reunieron con la pantera. Al hacerlo, escucharon la puerta del despacho del alcalde abrirse; los tres voltearon a ver la puerta. Judy con curiosidad, Colmillar con recelo… y la pantera con miedo…

-Está loco…- repitió la pantera y se dio media vuelta y huyo- ¡Loco!

-¿Quién está loco?- preguntó Judy.

Colmillar tomó a su compañera del hombro y la obligó a poner atención al frente. Por la puerta, se asomó Leodoro quien los observó unos segundos antes de mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Oficiales! ¡Pasen rápido!- ordenó el León abriendo la puerta-. Afuera es peligroso.

-Vamos- dijo Colmillar.

Judy y Colmillar corrieron hasta la habitación y cerraron la puerta cuando estuvieron del otro lado. A lo lejos, Judy alcanzó a escuchar algo que le sonó como "…calde está loco".

* * *

-Es un alivio que se encuentren, aquí, agentes- declaró Leodoro con una mano en la espalda e invitando a los policías a tomar asiento en unas sillas cercanas-. Todo esto es una locura…

Leodoro tenía su traje desgarrado, y una herida no muy profunda pero sangrante en el pecho, cubierta perfectamente por los restos de su saco pero que Judy alcanzó a ver; mantenía una garra a la espalda, como si le costara trabajo tenerse en pie, pero fuera de eso se le veía en buen estado. Tampoco parecía asustado, sino más bien… nervioso. Y todo el conjunto no le agradaba nada a Judy.

-Esperaba que enviaran un equipo de rescate más grande- comentó Leodoro con decepción viendo a Judy-. Me temo que no sean… adecuados.

-Hay un equipo de rescate más grande- replicó Colmillar asomándose por la ventana que quedaba a espaldas del despacho del alcalde; desde ahí alcanzaba a ver el cerco policial y a muchos de sus amigos, aunque ninguno de ellos ponía atención a ese punto del edificio-. Somos el equipo de avanzada.

-¿Han neutralizado a los salvajes?- preguntó Leodoro.

-¿No hay más sobrevivientes?- inquirió Colmillar revisando la oficina antes de sentarse sobre el escritorio.

-Me temo que todos prefirieron intentar escapar antes que refugiarse en mi oficina- dijo Leodoro sirviéndose una copa de vodka y dándole un largo trago-. Después de todo, mi oficina está en el último piso, así que es lo más lejano a una ruta de escape…

-¿Qué sucedió aquí, Alcalde?- preguntó Judy sentándose en una silla.

Observó con desconfianza al León, mientras estudiaba la habitación. No había más puertas, no había nada escondido; tampoco había rastros de lucha en el interior, así que Leodoro había estado a salvo y nadie más había ingresado hasta ahora además de ellos mismos.

-Lenard…- dijo Leodoro dejando su vaso en un escritorio cercano-. Tan pronto ingrese al edificio, Lenard entró detrás de mí… y después de eso, todo se hizo un caos. Sangre, gritos… salvajes…

Leodoro se cubrió el rostro y soltó un gemido de dolor que no convenció para nada a Judy; la coneja apretó su arma, sin levantarla de su pierna.

-Creo que Lenard… creo que tiene la capacidad de infectar a otros animales, y volverlos salvajes… es muy peligroso, debe ser eliminado- dijo Leodoro con severidad-. Lo tendré que dejar en sus manos, yo no soy autoridad para…

-¿Eliminado?- exclamó Colmillar incrédulo- ¿Habla en serio, alcalde? ¡Eso es ridículo!

-¡Lenard es un peligro!- gritó Leodoro furioso- ¡Si escapa del edificio podría infectar a toda la ciudad! ¡Sería un caos absoluto y el fin de nuestra civilización!

-No podemos matar a Lenard- replicó Judy-. Ni siquiera contamos con armas que…

-Sobre mi escritorio…- Judy y Colmillar voltearon y se encontraron con una ballesta-. Funciona igual que la pistola de dardos, gatillo, mira, todo. Apunten, disparen. Y adiós Lenard…

Judy estudio el arma con incredulidad. La flecha realmente tenía una punta de acero, así que dependiendo donde dispararan, podría ser posible que eliminaran a Lenard de un solo disparo. Pero la sola idea era repulsiva. Continuó observando el arma, mientras Colmillar se ponía de pie y encaraba al alcalde.

-Está loco, señor alcalde- replicó Colmillar molesto-. No vamos a matar a Lenard… aunque sea un asesino, debe ser capturado y juzgado.

-¡Ponen en peligro mi ciudad! ¡¿Por un salvaje?!

-Señor…- Judy continuaba viendo el arma con un morboso éxtasis mientras las ideas se sucedían vertiginosamente en la cabeza-. Si Lenard es un salvaje ¿Cómo sabe que no ha abandonado ya el edificio?

-Ese imbécil me está persiguiendo, se los dije- replicó Leodoro sonriendo; se sirvió otro trago y lo acabo de un solo movimiento-. En la mañana, llego a la alcaldía. Voy cruzando el recibidor cuando ese maldito enfermo de Lenard entra por las puertas y ataca a los guardias ¡Fue un caos después de eso! ¡Los guardias se infectaron y atacaron a otros animales, que se volvieron salvajes también! Les grite a todos que retrocedieran hasta mi oficina: las puertas gruesas serian impenetrables. Pero la mayoría estaban demasiado aterrorizados para salir. Algunos intentaron llegar a la salida de cualquier forma. Yo llegue corriendo a mi oficina y me encerré, pero al querer comunicarme con la policía…

Colmillar alzó un teléfono cercano y se colocó en su oreja.

-Línea muerta- declaró sin una pizca de sorpresa.

Judy se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta; Leodoro la observó, riendo nervioso mientras intercambiaba miradas con Colmillar, que también observaba a Judy con atención, pero no cuestionaba sus acciones. La hembra se pegó en la puerta, alzando las orejas y se mantuvo así, dándole la espalda al alcalde.

-Y entonces Lenard no lo siguió…- declaró Judy.

-Supongo que lo deje muy atrás mientras seguía atacando a los demás empleados- dijo Leodoro encogiéndose de hombros-. Esta loco… tal vez planeaba infectar a todo el edificio ¡Deben matarlo!

-No obstante, había animales infectados atacando su puerta- dijo Judy separándose de la puerta-. Animales infectados, cuando Lenard no ha llegado a esta planta del edificio.

Leodoro adoptó una expresión muy seria y severa. Colmillar observaba en silencio a su compañera y al alcalde, tratando de descifrar que sucedía ahí.

-Supongo… supongo que pudo haber llegado- replicó el alcalde-. Admito que no lo estaba vigilando de cerca; me preocupaba mi propia seguridad.

-Y huyo cobardemente- agregó Judy sonriendo.

-Puede ser que lo hiciera para evitar volverme salvaje, señorita Hopps- exclamó el León con furia-. Usted no tiene idea lo peligroso que sería para mis ciudadanos un león salvaje.

Las palabras de Leodoro flotaron en el aire unos segundos. Judy adoptó una posición más relajada, mientras caminaba de vuelta al centro de la habitación, al lado de su compañero. Leodoro la observó en silencio absoluto.

-Y si fue el primero en huir, pero no el primero en ser atacado, tanto así que no sabe siquiera si Lenard lo siguió o no hasta este piso…- Judy tamborileo sus dedos en la pierna mientras observaba a Leodoro con una sonrisa- ¿En qué momento fue atacado, Alcalde?

Leodoro volteó a ver su pecho y cerró lo que quedaba de su saco, ocultando torpemente la herida. Colmillar mostró los dientes, empezando a sospechar.

-Yo… Cuando llegue a mi oficina uno de los jaguares casi logra entrar…- explicó Leodoro. Y esta explicación le sonó bastante sincera a Judy, que no obstante empezaba a imaginarse el trasfondo real de todo eso.

-De tal forma que, por lo menos, no es del todo infeccioso…- completó Judy con satisfacción.

-No les estoy pidiendo que maten a los heridos- replicó Leodoro alzando su brazo libre-. Les pido que maten a Lenard antes que…

-¿Antes que abra la boca?- inquirió Colmillar poniéndose de pie.

El agente alzó su pistola y apuntó contra el pecho de Leodoro, quien lo observó atónito, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Judy alzó su propia arma.

-Pudiste haberlo dicho antes, Judy- replicó Colmillar sonriendo.

-No se supone que le digas a tu compañero que tenga cuidado con el sospecho, enfrente del sospechoso.

-No soy Nick, linda. Me cuesta más trabajo entender tus "sutilezas"

-Agentes, no sé de qué se trata esto pero…

-¡Claro que lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido!- replicó Judy molesta- ¡Maldito manipulador de mierda! ¡Cobarde!

-¡Yo no ataque el edificio!- replicó Leodoro furioso.

-No, pero lo defendiste infectando a todo el personal- exclamó Judy furiosa.

Leodoro guardo silencio, sorprendido y horrorizado.

-Eso es ridículo…- dijo Leodoro con nerviosismo.

-Supongamos que lo es…- dijo Judy con tranquilidad-. Respóndame una pregunta entonces, alcalde: ¿De quién es la sangre que esta por fuera de las puertas de la alcaldía?

Leodoro miró con rudeza a Judy. Colmillar gruño.

-Debemos salir de aquí…- dijo Leodoro.

-Le voy a decir lo que creo que sucedió, alcalde- dijo Judy ignorando por completo las palabras del León-. Usted llegó a la alcaldía, y fue interceptado por Lenard… antes de entrar.

Leodoro agachó la mirada, poniendo su total atención en Judy. Ella pudo ver su melena erizarse.

-Lenard no estaba interesado en lastimar gente inocente, pero poco le importaba, porque podía hacer frente a cualquier civil: ningún policía podía detenerlo- dijo Judy caminando lentamente, sin bajar su arma, para rodear al alcalde-. Pero eso es algo que usted ya sabía; sabía perfectamente que nadie se le opondría a Lenard, por temor, ni aun un rinoceronte lo haría sin dudar. Esa sonrisa macabra, esa mirada loca, esa risa desquiciada… ese salvajismo consciente volvería loco a cualquiera. Y usted también sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera a buscarlo.

-Maldito enfermo…- susurró Colmillar entrecerrando los ojos.

-Cuando lo ataco, sabía que nadie podía salvarlo… y tenía su maldita trampa preparada…- dijo Judy con la voz temblando por el coraje que la invadía.

-Si- dijo Leodoro con la voz temblando-. Y nada funciono…

* * *

 **(Media hora antes)**

-No, el voto ovejuno ya no es prioridad- dijo Leodoro a su celular-. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, déjalo…

El alcalde colgó su celular antes que lo interceptara un repartidor jorobado; Leodoro guardó su celular sin apenas ponerle atención.

-Señor Leonzales…

-Hijo, se breve, tengo una mañana muy…

-Lo seré- dijo el repartidor riendo-. No voy a alargar su sufrimiento, solo hacerlo consciente de porque está pasando esto…

Leodoro reconoció la voz.

-Solo voy a hacerle entender que esto es mi venganza alcanzándolo…- susurró Lenard alzando la cabeza.

Lenard vestía un uniforme de repartidor de correo, de color marrón. Se estiró cuan largo era, quedando a la altura del propio Leodoro… y con una musculatura superior. Dio un zarpazo desde abajo, que el alcalde alcanzó a esquivar por poco; aun así, las uñas desgarraron parte de su pecho. Lenard se abalanzó sobre su presa, pero el alcalde le pateó el rostro; la hiena cayo de lado, y la adrenalina en su sistema hizo que Leodoro se alzara con mayor rapidez. Corrió hasta la alcaldía; Lenard saltó y desgarró su brazo de otro zarpazo, pero su enemigo no se detuvo. El ataque lo hizo golpearse de lleno con la entrada de cristal, embarrando de sangre las puertas.

Al ingresar, todos los presentes voltearon a verlo. Los dos guardias de seguridad se acercaron horrorizados, mientras él se alejaba de la entrada. El miedo lo estaba invadiendo, pero debía recordar que ya estaba preparado para esos casos; no iba a morir, no iba a morir. No iba a morir. Saco la pistola de su traje, quitando el seguro y colocando las balas.

-¡Señor!- gritó uno de los guardias llegando a su lado- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Depredadores, solo depredadores…- pensó en voz alta Leodoro alzando la mirada.

Disparar contra presas no solo sería estúpido por su nula utilidad en batalla, sino que además sería un desperdicio de munición. Puede que en circunstancias normales, incluso una oveja salvaje asustada seria de utilidad, pero lo cierto es que no hablaban de circunstancias normales. Las puertas se abrieron a sus espaldas, lo escucho, pero no volteó a ver.

-Leodoro, no tiene por qué morir nadie…- dijo la voz de Lenard-. Excepto tu… siempre fuiste una excepción, verdad hijo de puta?!

Leodoro volteó a ver al guardia, lo empujo y le disparo al pecho; el otro guardia miró atónito esto, pero poco después recibió un disparo en el rostro. Avanzó corriendo, y disparo seis veces más, todas a depredadores únicamente. Escuchó a Lenard correr tras de él, pero los gruñidos invadieron el lugar. Llegó corriendo al elevador e ingreso; al cerrarse las puertas pudo ver a Lenard peleando contra los otros dos jaguares. En el elevador, lo acompañaba una asustada cerda que mantenía silencio y lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien, alcalde?

-No…- respondió el cubriendo las heridas de su brazo derecho y pecho.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Detuvo el elevador en la primera planta y sacó de un empujón a la cerda.

-Huye, linda. Y suerte.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Leodoro alzó su pistola y disparó cuatro veces. Dos osos, un lobo y una pantera. No se quedó a ver las consecuencias de sus actos. Recargó su arma y continuó subiendo hasta su despacho. Con una mezcla de horror y alivio constato que en ese pasillo circulaban muchos depredadores… y presas. Titubeó un segundo antes de alzar su arma y empezar a disparar. Y disparar. Y disparar.

* * *

-Fue una idea peligrosa, y aun así pude verlo despedazar a cada uno de los salvajes en cuestión de segundos- dijo Leodoro señalando una pantalla a sus espaldas que mostraba estática-. Antes que el bastardo fuera arrancando una por una las cámaras…

Judy lo miraba con desprecio. Colmillar con furia.

-¡Ustedes nunca lo detendrían!- replicó Leodoro con desesperación- ¡Lo atraparon no porque sean hábiles, sino porque él estaba confundido! Nunca volverán a atraparlo, no se siquiera si la federación sea capaz de atraparlo…

-¡¿Por qué rayos infectaste a Fred y Lenard?!- preguntó Judy.

-Ustedes no entienden nada.

-¿Dónde está Fred, Leodoro?- inquirió Colmillar.

-Fred no tiene nada que ver conmigo- replicó Leodoro-. Lenard sí, pero no Fred…

-Infectaste a dos ciudadanos…

-Hice lo necesario- replicó Leodoro con simpleza.

-Enfermo…- susurró Judy sintiendo la ira nublar su juicio.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer por mi ciudad- replicó Leodoro-. Y eso incluía buscar el antídoto… De hecho, fue mi equipo quien desarrollo la cura correcta una vez identificado el agente activo…

-Y así te hiciste con el poder de infectar a quien quisieras…- dijo Judy.

-No es como si los quiera ver salvajes. No soy Bellwether.

-Expusiste sus vidas, maldito infeliz- gritó Colmillar furioso.

-Es solo…- Leodoro arrugo la nariz-. Solo… solo es… ah…

Leodoro tomó aire para estornudar, solo que nunca lo hizo. Alzó la cabeza y de su garganta salió un aullido perfecto; Judy volteó a ver a Colmillar solo para corroborar que el lobo había dejado de apuntar a Leodoro.

-Auuuuuh…- empezó a aullar Colmillar.

Al voltear a ver a Leodoro, lo encontró sonriendo y sacando su arma del brazo que había mantenido escondido. El brazo estaba lleno de profundas marcas y sangraba enormemente. El alcalde disparo; ella intento empujar a Colmillar, pero fue demasiado tarde… Vio la capsula golpear el rostro de Colmillar, para poco después llegar ella y tumbarlo al suelo.

-¡No, Colmillar!

-¡Arde!-gritó el lobo cubriéndose el rostro- ¡Es horrible!

-¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Resiste!- gritó ella tomándolo de los hombros.

-Aaagh… no quiero… lastimarte…- exclamó el lobo enseñando los dientes-… Huye…

-Colmillar…- sollozó Judy levantando su arma.

Leodoro tomo la ballesta con su mano libre y huyó, abriendo la puerta hacia el pasillo. Judy se distrajo en ese breve instante, y Colmillar la arrojo a un lado; levantándose y corriendo tras del alcalde.

-Me… gustas…- susurró el lobo sin voltear a verla, trastabillando hasta salir del cuarto.

Judy se levantó y salió al pasillo, para encontrarse con una escena peculiar.

* * *

Lora alzó su pistola al ver a alguien salir de la puerta del final del pasillo; se trataba de Leodoro, quien los miró combinando sorpresa y alivio en su rostro. Portaba un arma en su mano; tras de él salió Colmillar pero… su mirada era salvaje. Se puso a cuatro patas y los observo a cada uno de ellos, obviamente intimidado e inseguro de a quien atacar. Lora miró brevemente a cada presente antes que por la puerta del despacho del alcalde se asomara Judy, también con su arma en alto.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- preguntó Bogo- ¿A quién debo disparar?

Lora apuntaba a Leodoro, pero Bogo apuntaba a Lenard, quien los observaba en silencio con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro; tenía la ropa desgarrada y estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no parecía que nada le doliera, así que la sangre…

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa, Bogo?!- preguntó Leodoro mirando de reojo a Lenard- ¡Dispárale a los salvajes!

Colmillar ya era uno de esos salvajes. Pero aun siendo salvaje, era capaz de calificar de enemigo a todos y cada uno de los presentes: los dos oficiales con armas, el otro sujeto con arma, y por supuesto a la hiena súper desarrollada y sonriente cubierta de sangre. Sus ojos viajaban de uno a otro, mientras mostraba sus dientes. Judy observaba también con miedo y sorpresa a Lenard.

-Estamos en una situación delicada, señor- dijo Bogo con serenidad-. Si dejo inconsciente a Lenard, el agente Colmillar, que no sé cómo diablos termino siendo salvaje, se arrojara sobre usted; si le disparo a usted, Colmillar saltara sobre mí; si por el contrario le disparo a Colmillar, Lenard lo va a destrozar… Si usted intenta disparar, Lora le pondrá un dardo entre ceja y ceja…

-¿Por qué llevas un arma, Leodoro?- preguntó Lora observando al alcalde-. De hecho, no parece un arma normal…

-No lo es- replicó Judy.

Al escuchar la voz, Colmillar volteó a verla, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Esa arma está cargada con capsulas de Savage…

Bogo volteó a ver a Leodoro de reojo, sin dejar de apuntar su arma al pecho de Lenard. No solo cargaba esa arma, sino lo que parecía una antigua ballesta.

-¿Es eso cierto, señor?

-Tan cierto como que la verdadera amenaza aquí es Lenard- dijo Leodoro con tono neutro-. Aun los más salvajes pueden ser curados. Lenard no.

-Parece un asunto peliagudo- dijo Lenard riendo.

-Cierra el hocico, Lenard- ordenó Bogo entrecerrando los ojos-. No te conviene ponerme nervioso.

-Deberíamos neutralizar a los tres- dijo Lora intercambiando miradas con Judy-. Yo a Leodoro, Bogo a Lenard y Judy a Colmillar. Todos al mismo tiempo…

-No podemos asegurar que Lenard quede inconsciente…- comentó Bogo de mal humor.

Leodoro alzó sus armas, una apuntando a Lora y otra a Lenard. Lora dio un paso al frente y centro toda su atención en Leodoro.

-Déjame matarlo, Bogo- dijo Leodoro apuntando con firmeza contra Lenard-. Es un peligro demasiado enorme para la ciudad.

-Es un peligro para su maldita posición- replicó Judy furiosa, viendo a Colmillar. El lobo la había ignorado por completo, pues reconocía a Lenard como la amenaza más grande, a quien observaba con odio y temor-. Todo es cierto: Leodoro experimento con Lenard, por eso Lenard es… diferente…

-Salvaje es la palabra que buscas- replicó Leodoro-. Pero el caso de Lenard es distinto.

-Fred podría tener la solución- comentó Judy-. Puede que incluso Fred haya tomado los datos de Lenard para desarrollar su nuevo virus.

La coneja volteó a ver a Lenard, quien mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba por turnos a cada uno de los presentes. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Judy, su sonrisa se amplió.

-Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes…- susurró Lenard divertido.

La voz de la hiena hizo que se le erizara el pelo.

-Queremos ayudarte, Lenard- dijo ella con calma-. Solo explícanos…

Colmillar fue el primero en reaccionar. Para bien o para mal, era un salvaje; se abalanzo contra el enemigo más fuerte: Lenard. Todos reaccionaron entonces.

Bogo retrocedió y disparo contra Lenard, pero Colmillar llego primero y ambos rodaron por el piso del pasillo haciendo errar el disparo; Judy disparo contra Colmillar, pero su primer disparo fallo igualmente. Lora apunto su arma contra Lenard y Colmillar, pero eso fue aprovechado por Leodoro quien con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, disparo contra ella.

-Lora, la leyenda…- dijo disparando; la capsula golpeo el cuello de Lora, quien horrorizada volteó a ver a Leodoro-. Siendo la policía más impresionante de zootopia, espero una salvaje capaz de matar a Lenard…

Lora soltó su arma y sacó sus esposas, colocándoselas y amarrándose contra el pie de un escritorio.

-¡Lárguense!- gritó cerrando los ojos y echándose al suelo.

Judy disparo contra Colmillar su disparo restante y recargo, corriendo hasta Lora. Bogo disparó contra Lenard. Ambos dejaron de moverse. Leodoro alzó ambas armas y apunto contra los policías. Bogo se mantuvo de pie, mirando de reojo a Lora, pero ya había quedado en desventaja. Tiro su arma al suelo, que aún no había podido siquiera recargar.

-Decepcionante, esperaba ver a Lora matar a Lenard…- dijo Leodoro con simpleza-. Dado el caso, es mejor que le dispare, oficial Hopps… a menos que prefiera que use yo mi ballesta. Y esa la quiero usar con Lenard; solo tiene un disparo.

-Judy, neutraliza a Lora- ordeno Bogo mirando con rencor a Leodoro-. No quiero que ese imbécil piense en lastimarla…

-Hazlo…- susurró Lora con los ojos cerrados.

Judy sonrió con amargura. Se arrodillo junto a Lora y acarició su cabeza; la loba abrió los ojos y volteó a verla con miedo.

-No quiero lastimar a nadie…- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo harás…- declaró Judy soltando las esposas de Lora.

Ya antes lo había sospechado, pero ahora lo confirmaba: Lora era inmune al Savage. O más correcto sería decir: Lora estaba infectada con "Pecado Original".

-¡¿Qué rayos haces, coneja estúpida?!- gritó Leodoro apuntando ambas armas hacia Judy- ¡Debes neutralizarla! ¡Es una orden!

Lenard abrió los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa. Toda la atención estaba desviada. Se quitó el dardo del hombro y se puso de pie, corriendo hacia Leodoro. El alcalde apenas pudo girar la cabeza cuando Lenard se abalanzó sobre él. El dardo se encajó en el ojo izquierdo del alcalde, y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Judy y Lora se giraron al escuchar los gritos de dolor y terror de Leodoro. Bogo corrió hasta ambos y tacleó a Lenard, empezando un forcejeo y dejando libre a Leodoro.

Judy ayudo a Lora a ponerse de pie. Bogo golpeaba con firmes puñetazos a Lenard, pero la hiena simplemente se carcajeaba sin responder; la escena era terrorífica y surrealista, con sangre salpicando por todos lados. Leodoro dejó la ballesta en el suelo y se cubrió su ojo herido, con mano temblorosa y gemidos agonizantes. Con su ojo sano volteó a ver a Judy con una mirada que combinaba confusión y odio.

-No tengo más depredadores…- susurró Leodoro mirando a ambas hembras, que estaban desarmadas y expuestas. Alzó su pistola y apunto a ellas-. Una coneja no me servirá… y Lora es inmune…

Bogo dio un último puñetazo a Lenard, haciéndolo caer al suelo. El jefe de policía jadeaba, observando a su oponente que seguía riendo en el suelo.

-No te levantes, Lenard…

-No te quiero muerto, jefe- dijo Lenard sonriendo-. No mate a ninguno de ellos… no mate a ningún civil aunque él me hizo pelear contra ellos…

-¿Leodoro?- preguntó Bogo.

-Algunos monstruos han aprendido a usar traje…- dijo Lenard sonriendo ampliamente-. Pero mi estilo es más clásico…

Lenard se giró en el suelo con una rapidez increíble; tacleó a Bogo y se impulsó al techo, haciendo que ambos se estamparon contra el mismo. No obstante, toda la fuerza del impacto se la llevo Bogo, quien cayó al suelo desorientado. Lenard se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad; alzó su garra… y la cerró en un puño. Golpeo el rostro de Bogo, quien se desplomó en silencio.

-Solo queda un depredador…- susurró Leodoro mirando con horror a Judy-. Solo uno…

Leodoro apunto el arma contra su rostro; Judy corrió hasta él intentando detenerlo, pero Lora la tomó del brazo, perfectamente segura de que no lo lograría. La capsula golpeó el rostro de Leodoro, quien cayó de espaldas y empezó a gritar. Lenard volteó a verlo con interés, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Pocos segundos después, Leodoro se giró en el suelo; su ojo sano reflejaba odio, furia y… hambre, mucha hambre. Lenard sonrió con satisfacción.

-Ahora lo sientes, Leodoro… sientes lo que yo siento- dijo Lenard empezando a llorar pero sin dejar de reír-. Ahora que estas atrapado ahí dentro… ajustaremos las cuentas…

El salvaje rugió haciendo retumbar todos los cristales de las oficinas. Judy y Lora retrocedieron en silencio.

-Todo se fue a la mierda…- susurró Lora asustada.

-Es probable que nunca más volvamos a estar tan de acuerdo en nada- dijo Judy con severidad-. También es probable que no salgamos vivos de aquí…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Bien, es hora de hacer el fandom arder…

Entre lo que ya han leído, y el extra (Oh, si, nenes! Aun hay un extra…), van a explotar las teorías, las confirmaciones… y mi Beta Reader dice que los Shippeos :S

Lo cierto es que fue un capitulo fluido, y espero les haya encantado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo; prometi hacer todo mas rápido, y aun asi fui incapaz de condensar todo el conflicto en un solo capitulo xD… Asi que esperen por el segundo.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, teorías, sugerencias, trastornos de lenguaje o cualquier cosa que quieran compartir conmigo (dibujos, fics, foros… extraño los dibujos de mis seguidores ¿Qué sucedió? ). Un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo…

Primer capitulo con mi equipo de BR; si bien aun no nos hemos amoldado a la forma de trabajar, el resultado me ha parecido muy satisfactorio. Gracias!

* * *

 **Extra**

 **(Martes 13 de Febrero)**

 **Temprano…**

-¡Debemos actuar ahora!- gritó Judy golpeando el escritorio.

Bogo la observaba en silencio, sentado en su asiento mientras la coneja esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

-Es bastante circunstancial…- replicó Bogo pensativo.

-Es más peligroso correr el riesgo.

La puerta fue golpeada y poco después se abrió; dos conocidos ingresaron a la estancia. Primero Lora, que vestía el acostumbrado estilo formal y seductor, un traje de color marrón, aunque en esta ocasión era un pantalón y no su acostumbrada falda; también llevaba unas gafas oscuras, un detalle poco común en ella que parecía disfrutar exponiendo su rostro, cosa que se reflejaba en su costumbre de acomodar su cabello cada vez que este le cubría mínimamente. La segunda persona fue la que más sorprendió a Judy, pues se trataba de Krystal; la zorra vestía su acostumbrado conjunto oscuro con su gabardina, tal como el día que la había conocido. No obstante su presencia ahí era un misterio.

-Bienvenidas- declaró Bogo invitándolas a tomar asiento. Krystal lo hizo a un lado de Judy, pero la loba se mantuvo de pie.

Judy volteó a ver a su jefe reflejando confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Qué es esa emergencia, Bogo?- inquirió Lora cruzándose de brazos-. Estoy de muy mal humor, sabes que no debería estar aquí siquiera.

-Lamento eso, Lora, pero creo que solo podemos contar con ustedes.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Judy señalando a Krystal, incapaz de mantener silencio más tiempo.

-Krystal… Judy, Krystal nos ha estado ayudando recientemente con la investigación. Ella no cree que el comportamiento de la federación sea suficientemente ético ni coherente, así que está interesada en que logremos resultados…

Judy ya había conocido a Krystal. Sabía que la zorra, al igual que ella, estaba infectada de "Pecado Original", así que su interés en que se encontrara una cura, y no a Fred, debía ser sincera; por supuesto, primero tendría que descubrirse como evitar el desastre del Savage…

-¿Podemos confiar en ella?- inquirió Judy.

-Al igual que tu teoría, Judy, es lo único que tenemos- replicó Bogo con serenidad.

Judy guardó silencio volteando a ver a Krystal y Lora por turnos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban trabajando juntos? ¿Por qué no se le había informado? Tenía muchas dudas, y muchos recelos, no obstante debía admitir que perder tiempo con esas dudas podría ser muy peligroso.

-En el expediente hay una constancia que se refiere a los primeros sueros fabricados para corroborar su uso en animales infectados- declaró Judy con seriedad-. Esos sueros fueron hechos para los animales desaparecidos, los primeros catorce mamíferos desaparecidos, y el quinceavo que fue capturado esa misma noche por el alcalde.

Bogo alzó el expediente y empezó a leer, viendo de reojo a Judy. Ella sabía que su jefe era consciente que el archivo había sido clasificado con un nivel de autoridad superior al que ella poseía, pero este no hizo ningún comentario al respecto mientras ojeaba rápidamente el expediente.

-¿Y?

-El Alcalde Leonzales brindo cooperación prestando los laboratorios de su propiedad, así como cualquier información adicional que pudiera brindar para facilitar el desarrollo del suero- dijo Judy continuando con el hilo de ideas-. Pero Leonzales no mando a desarrollar esos primeros Quince sueros, desarrollo diecisiete…

-El total de víctimas afectadas por el Savage fue de veintisiete, y los quince desaparecidos. Lo cual daría igual a… cuarenta y dos sueros, y se entregaron cuarenta y cuatro sueros- leyó Bogo con atención-. Y aun así no es tan impresionante. Esos dos sueros no conectan al alcalde con Fred y Lenard.

-Es lo único que tenemos, Bogo- replicó Judy-. Tenemos a dos mamíferos que fueron infectados con alguna variación del Savage y no tenemos idea del origen de esto.

-Me sigue pareciendo absurdo- suspiró Bogo pensativo-. Esos sueros fueron entregados y suministrados, así que estos dos "sujetos" deberían haber estado sanos… No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto.

-¡Ellos no fueron reportados como desaparecidos!- replicó Judy golpeando la mesa- ¡Ellos no fueron secuestrados, no estaban en el laboratorio!

-Eso es evidente- dijo Bogo de malhumor.

-No estaban… en ese laboratorio…- Judy alzó sus orejas con un gesto severo en el rostro.

Bogo guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Leodoro… Leodoro estaba desesperado por encontrar una cura del Savage- comprendió Bogo el hilo de ideas de Judy-. Así que para encontrar la cura, replico el virus de Savage con muestras de los depredadores originales, y lo suministro a dos… voluntarios?

-Solo que el suero no funciono… o Leodoro nunca dejo de hacer pruebas- completó Judy.

-Siempre estuvo interesado en que el caso de Lenard no saliera a la luz…- reflexionó Bogo-. E incluso se negó a verlo.

-Todo encaja- dijo Judy con convicción-. Debemos actuar ahora, antes que sospeche que lo sabemos

Bogo volteó a ver a Lora quien escuchaba atentamente la conversación. La abogada parecía pensativa mientras intercambiaba miradas con el jefe de policía y con Krystal.

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Bogo con interés.

-Todo este asunto es una pesadilla, incomprensible y difícil de digerir desde el primer momento- dijo Lora acomodando sus gafas-. Pero si metemos en la ecuación al Alcalde, el panorama se despeja un poco. Tal vez Leodoro no es tan inocente ni tan estúpido como pensábamos en un principio…

-Leonzales podría tener los recursos- dijo Krystal pensativa.

-¿Por qué la federación no lo implicó antes?- preguntó Judy mirando con desconfianza a Krystal.

-La federación tenía sus motivos para descartar al Alcalde: los desconozco- respondió Krystal con serenidad-. Lamentablemente no estoy en los más altos círculos, incluso hay información confidencial para los agentes de la federación.

-Ese nivel de confidencialidad es suficiente para mí- dijo Lora sonriendo.

-Esto podría implicar entonces a Fred con Leodoro, Lenard y la propia Agencia de Investigación para la Seguridad Publica…- dijo Bogo pensativo- ¿Qué podemos hacer, Lora?

-Dame veinte minutos para conseguir la orden de arresto y cateo- dijo Lora mirando su reloj y sacando su celular-. A esta hora Leodoro estará en la alcaldía, así que abarcare ambos lugares, pero debemos interceptarlo en el trabajo. Prepara tus fuerzas y te alcanzo tan pronto reciba la orden del Juez.

Lora salió de la oficina con el celular en la mano. Bogo volteó a ver a Krystal.

-Si es cierto que la federación pudiera estar implicada, tendremos que mantener la distancia- dijo Krystal pensativa-. Me encargaré de Fox; el resto de la federación podrá recibir una circular que los mantenga al margen, casual y de baja prioridad para no levantar sospechas.

-Solo necesitamos tenerlo un día para su interrogatorio- exclamó Bogo-. Tenemos que actuar con rapidez. Judy te quiero a la cabeza del operativo, serás mi mano derecha.

-¡Sí, jefe!- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Juntaremos a los elementos en la sala de juntas, nos preparamos lo antes posible- dijo Bogo poniéndose de pie-. Y que mi abuela nos ayude si nos equivocamos y perdemos lo último de credibilidad que nos queda.

-¿Qué pasaría entonces?- inquirió Judy nerviosa.

-La federación ganaría control total, con un golpe de estado…

Bogo se colocó su sombrero de policía y dejó los documentos sobre su escritorio. Krystal salió rápidamente de la oficina, mientras Judy la observaba en silencio. Después de unos segundos, la coneja se puso de pie.

-Señor- Judy agachó las orejas- ¿Desde cuándo trabajamos con la federación?

-No te confundas, Judy. No confió en la federación- dijo Bogo con severidad-. Confió en Krystal, porque no tengo otra opción…

-Fox es el líder de la federación.

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero los McCloud persiguen objetivos distintos- aclaró Bogo-. Aunque puede parecer difícil, tampoco lo calificaría como traición…

Al escuchar los apellidos de los zorros, Judy titubeo aún más.

-Así que tenemos a la esposa de nuestro lado, mintiendo a su marido- declaró Judy con pesar.

-No, no te equivoques, Judy- se burló Bogo-. Los McCloud no son un matrimonio… Son hermanos.

-Hermanos…- repitió Judy sorprendida.

Fin Capitulo 17


	18. 18- La Hiena

**FAQS**

 **Quiero saber más acerca del Sr. Will?**

Quien es Will?

 **Los animales tienen religión?**

Bien, en ocasiones menciono cosas como "diablo", "milagro" o "bendito", al punto que Lora es, de hecho, "la abogada del diablo"… pero tómenlo como referencia meramente cultural (aunque también hago uso de "dulces galletas con queso", no voy a cambiar las anteriores); no pienso indagar en el asunto, más que nada porque nada "sobrenatural" saldrá en el fic, por tanto lo considero algo bastante… irrelevante. No me lo he planteado y no lo hare, así que den por sentado que no hay religión, pero a esto mismo no pretendo darle profundidad…

 **Nick tendrá su propio capitulo en solitario?**

A la fecha los capítulos "enfocados" van con Lora (la loba), Lenard (la hiena) y en un futuro "¿?" (el matador). No obstante no conozco ninguna canción que se llame "el zorro" o "The fox", así que lo veo improbable porque, aunque suene ridículo, los capítulos fueron sustentados por una canción (una suerte de songfic) y eso les dio volumen y dirección. Sin eso de por medio, no lo veo probable, así como tampoco uno para Judy (que aunque ha salido sin Nick, no se ha profundizado en el personaje y lo considero más bien "anecdótico").

Y no, no usare "what the fox say?" como songfic…

 **Judy y Lora tendrán una relación íntima? O algo así?**

Creo que realmente no quieres que responda esta pregunta. Solo diré que cada personaje está demostrando su valor a medida que avanza el fic, tanto al público como a los otros personajes… si es que no mueren primero. Algunas relaciones cambiaran…

 **Qué pasaría si el padre de Nick o de Vicky lo exiliaron de Zootopia?**

Sería un excelente fic. Eso no pasara aquí, la trama se ha extendido lo suficiente y apenas estoy empezando a entrar en los problemas de "pareja", así que… no lo creo.

 **Como infectó Judy a Lora?**

Daré esa referencia como un pequeño "extra" en un futuro; pero no indaguen demasiado, no es nada del otro mundo.

 **¿Quién es el otro animal que infectó Leodoro y donde ha estado?**

Esa, mi querido lector, es la pregunta correcta…

 **¿Lenard y Porquisimo eran realmente amantes?**

Al leer este capítulo entenderán…

 **Suerte encontrando a tu astuta coneja.**

Bueno, Nick la encontró hasta los treinta y dos años. Creo que aún tengo un tiempo…

* * *

Portada actualizada por lady strawberry geek . Gracias !

* * *

 **Antes de comenzar:**

El motivo del retraso fue porque estuve tomando clases de dibujo (cartoon) con un amigo, de tal forma que todo mi tiempo libre lo dedicaba exclusivamente a esto ya que deseo, como ya he informado con anterioridad, hacer un comic de dos de mis fics: Original Sin, de Zootopia; y The Love of Doom, de Invader Zim.

Tras esto se me cruzaron algunos pendientes y un nuevo proyecto. Me han invitado a participar como dibujante en un comic (proyecto aún no concretado, pero en camino); también soy miembro de un grupo de escritores en el blog **"Elocución Sexual Cortesanía",** donde se abordan temas variados con un enfoque crudo, satírico y/o sexual… Es algo diferente de lo que podrían esperar de mi (o de cualquier blog), pero a pesar de lo que pueda sonar les aseguro que el blog no es comunista ni de crítica social (pondré el link en mi perfil próximamente).

También he estado practicado la edición de videos ya que deseo iniciar un canal de Youtube. Por no mencionar un horrible y cambio constante de empleos… de tal forma que mi horario se ha visto apretado. Aun así, me siento feliz porque no he dejado de avanzar; la depresión no me volverá a ganar y continúo con mis proyectos, fiel a mis principios. Aunque mi vida personal sea una mierda, puedo decir con orgullo que profesionalmente he avanzado más que los últimos cinco años de mi vida.

En fin, toda esa larga introducción solo para informar que los capítulos vuelven a una publicación más regular que será de entre quince y treinta días, asegurando por lo menos la publicación de un capitulo mensual (si tengo tiempo libre y mis BR son rápidos, puede que menos tiempo). Antes mi prioridad era el fic (algunos se habrán mal acostumbrado), porque era mi forma de poner una sonrisa a alguien muy importante y sacarla de su depresión (la cual empezaba a parecerme su estado natural); dado que la situación ha cambiado, el fic es una historia que me interesa terminar pero que ya no me "preocupa" tanto como antes, lo cual hace mi vida más tranquila pero también mi proceso creativo menos… dedicado. Bien, disfruten del fic.

* * *

 **18- La Hiena**

 **(Martes 13 de Febrero)**

 **Presente**

Lenard miraba con diversión a Leodoro, mientras el león salvaje agitaba su cola; lo cierto es que aunque ambos eran del tamaño, la musculatura del alcalde era marcadamente superior. Aun así, Judy había visto a la hiena hacer actos de los cuales su capacidad física no parecía ser suficiente. Esto hacía para ella impredecible cuál de los dos ganaría, aunque ambas opciones se le antojaban una perdida para ellos. Necesitaban escapar de ahí lo antes posible, pero abandonar a sus compañeros no estaba sujeto a discusión; no solo era el compañerismo. Bogo había sido como un padre para ella, aun con esa estricta forma de ser, siempre alentándola y exigiéndole más de sí misma.

Colmillar era uno de sus mejores compañeros, justo después del lugar que ocupaba Nick; si bien no había tenido oportunidad real de entablar "amistad" con él, realmente lo apreciaba, y era un excelente elemento que había arriesgado mucho por ella en varias ocasiones. Y esa última declaración…

Judy observaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Colmillar, mientras pensaba en una forma de sacar a todos del peligro; por más que lo pensaba, le parecíamás sencillo sacar a las amenazas del área, pero aun eso parecía demasiado complicado. Leodoro agitaba la cabeza con intervalos regulares de tiempo, al parecer incomodo por la herida en su rostro; y furioso, muy furioso. Lenard, aunque poco antes había llorado, ahora esbozaba una sonrisa muy amplia y sincera, mientras cerraba y abría sus puños a la espera del primer movimiento de su presa. Lo cierto es que, dado su tamaño, Lenard corría con ventaja solo si lograba sobre ponerse a su enemigo: y el primero en atacar podía ser el primero en dar un paso en falso.

-Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes… -susurró Lora sacándola de sus reflexiones.

-No podemos dejarlos atrás –su atención se mantenía en los dos salvajes, más por el impacto de la escena que por un terror real -. No podemos estar seguros de quién va a ganar, ni de lo que piense hacer tras su horrible victoria.

-¡¿Crees que esto un maldito juego?! –los ojos de Lora brillaban de impaciencia e inseguridad, cosa que Judy nunca había visto antes en su compañera.

-Lora…

-No tenemos idea de lo que está sucediendo y no podemos hacer frente a esto- replicó Lora asustada- ¡¿Cómo puedes mantenerte en pie?!

Judy tomó a Lora de los hombros.

-Me e-estoy muriendo de miedo…- admitió Judy con lágrimas en los ojos-. Pero no es el momento, Lora. Hoy no podemos fallar…

Lora asintió avergonzada.

-Sé que en algún lugar ahí dentro sigues escuchándome, Leodoro- dijo Lenard sonriendo-. Y lo que más me importa: sigues sintiendo dolor.

Leodoro se abalanzó sobre Lenard, con su la boca abierta; Lenard se agachó y dio un firme golpe en la mandíbula de su enemigo, pero eso solo hizo cerrar la boca. Lenard recibió el tacleo del enorme animal de todas formas, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo; para su fortuna, Leodoro quedó desorientado y dio unos pasos antes de girarse hacia él. Lenard se puso de pie rápidamente y dio una patada firme en el costado del león.

-Pudiste ser mejor de lo que eres ahora…- susurró Lenard-. Quisiste ser el rey, al que todos imploran…

Leodoro soltó un rugido y dio un firme zarpazo a Lenard, quien lo bloqueó con su mano izquierda. Aprovechó la ocasión para encajar firmemente sus garras en el costado del León. De un rápido movimiento desgarró la ropa y la carne de su enemigo, pero el daño fue escasamente superficial; Leodoro mordió la pata izquierda de la hiena y lo arrojó con fuerza. Lenard golpeó contra el escritorio de la recepción. El león se afianzó en su sitio y rugió con furia.

-Será mejor que te enteres que…- rio Lenard viendo de reojo su pata. La herida era grave, pero aun podía moverse-. De nada sirve tu ambición.

* * *

 **(Cuatro años antes)**

-Volví a tener el sueño…- dijo Lenard cubriéndose el rostro.

-No te preocupes, Lenard.

-Fue horrible…

-Recuerda que nada de eso es real…

-¿Cómo puedo sentir mejor cuando los recuerdos son reales?- inquirió Lenard con la voz en un hilo-. No tengo remordimientos, pero si tengo la sensación… la imagen… el sabor…

-Son todas falsas impresiones, Lenard.

-Eso no evita que sigan ahí…

La grabación fue pausada. La doctora Badger, una tejona, volteó a ver a Leodoro, quien observaba la pantalla con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Cuál sueño?- preguntó Leodoro con interés.

-Es mejor si no lo escucha. Sobre todo por respeto a Dawn…

La vicealcaldesa se acomodó las gafas y agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Leodoro puso una mano en su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa amigable. La oveja se sonrojó ligeramente.

-De todos modos eso no es relevante- dijo la doctora con un escalofrió-. Sea como sea, el sujeto es Lenard Hienz, una hiena macho que tiene… problemas graves.

-¿De qué clase de problemas hablamos, doctora?- preguntó Leodoro soltando a Bellwether y volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

-Quiero que entienda que esto es confidencial- dijo la doctora jorobándose ligeramente y bajando la voz-. Mi colega me envió el video y… sabe que son datos confidenciales que no deberían ser intercambiados entre colegas.

-Por lo pronto no está haciendo nada ilegal y su ética profesional, aunque reprochable, no es de mi incumbencia- dijo Leodoro encogiéndose de hombros-. Dawny tampoco dirá nada.

-¡En absoluto!- exclamó ella sonriendo a Leodoro.

-Lenard…- la doctora volteó a ver el video, donde solo se podía ver a la hiena cubriendo su rostro con sus patas y poco más-. Lenard sufre de una afección rarísima que no habíamos visto en más de cincuenta años…

-¿Qué tipo de afección?

-No lo sabemos… No del todo…

-¿De qué rayos me está hablando?- preguntó Leodoro molesto-. Déjese de rodeos, doctora, y explíqueme qué gacelas quiere y por quétejones me implica a mí.

-El tipo de… "enfermedad" que aqueja a Lenard Hienz no ha sido correctamente estudiada- explicó la doctora-. Todos los animales afectados por ese mal eran asesinados o terminaban suicidándose; no tenemos ningún caso debidamente documentado y por tanto no tenemos suficiente información al respecto.

-¿Y qué enfermedad le aqueja?- inquirió Dawn de forma educada.

-Lo llamamos "Síndrome de Luna llena", y puede ser muy peligroso…

Leodoro volteó a ver la pantalla con la imagen congelada de Lenard. No pudo evitar sentir lastima por el pobre diablo.

* * *

 **(Martes 13 de Febrero)**

 **Presente**

Leodoro observaba con su único ojo, furioso, a Lenard mientras ambos se mostraban los dientes; un chorro de sangre escurría por la frente de Lenard, quien sin embargo sonreía con satisfacción.

-Debemos ir por Bogo y Colmillar y sacarlos de la zona de peligro- dijo Judy.

-¿Y hasta donde se considera zona de peligro?- inquirió Lora confundida-. No podemos sacarlos del edificio, eso es seguro.

-¡No podemos abandonarlos!- replicó Judy.

-Entonces debemos hacernos cargo de ellos- dijo la loba señalando a los dos salvajes.

Leodoro saltó al frente y golpeó con su enorme garra, pero Lenard esquivó el golpe; tomó una lámpara del escritorio y asestó un firme golpe en la cabeza del león. Su enemigo apenas agachó la cabeza, y se giró tacleando a Lenard. Este fue sofocado, pero no cayó al suelo y aprovechó para tomar a Leodoro de los hombros y arrojarlo contra las puertas de su oficina. El impacto fue tan fuerte que una de las puertas se desprendió mientras el león caía de costado.

-Todo mi tiempo, maldito…- exclamó Lenard-. Todas tus malditas mentiras…

Leodoro se puso de pie nuevamente, rugió furioso pero mantuvo su distancia.

-Entre sombras murmuras, con la mirada al cielo…- se burló Lenard.

Leodoro observó brevemente a Judy, después a Lenard; antes que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar, aunque un vuelco en su corazón ya se lo había advertido, Leodoro se abalanzó sobre ellas. Lora tomó a Judy de los hombros y saltó a un lado, pero el movimiento fue totalmente innecesario; Lenard interceptó al león, embistiéndolopor el costado. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, antes que Leodoro mordiera la espalda de Lenard. La hiena estaba en posición desventajosa, pero una idea cruzó por su cabeza: el dardo aún estaba en el ojo de Leodoro. A costa de rasgar su propia piel, hizo un fuerte movimiento para alcanzar a rozar el dardo; el pequeño golpe fue suficiente para hacer a Leodoro rugir adolorido y retroceder unos pasos. Lenard se puso de pie y guardó la distancia, mientras se quitaba los jirones que llevaba por camisa.

-Ya no hay forma de escapar- advirtió Lenard mientras Leodoro lo observaba-. Se está poniendo feo…

* * *

 **(Tres años, seis meses antes)**

-El Síndrome de Luna llena, es un mal que parece solo afectar a los cánidos- explicó Badger-. Lo podríamos definir como una regresión evolutiva. Los animales afectados a veces presentan un fuerte impulso que los empujaa comportamientos… "salvajes".

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué clase de comportamientos?

-Toda clase de comportamientos- dijo la doctora con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata- ¿Conoce el club naturalista?

-¿Andar desnudo? No creo que eso sea peligroso.

-No lo es en absoluto, pero es uno de tantos comportamientos que pueden presentarse. Todos los animales evolucionamos, y todos nosotros cambiamos comportamientos, costumbres e incluso necesidades que aparentemente no podían modificarse, gracias a una sociedad civilizada establecida. Cambiamos alimentación, reproducción e incluso aumentamos muchísimo nuestra esperanza de vida…

-Esto no es una clase de biología, doctora. Vaya al grano.

-Lo que digo es que estos comportamientos han estado arraigados a nuestro código genético y el cambio fue demasiado… drástico y espontáneo _ **;**_ eso ha causado que no todas las especies hayan logrado dejar atrás completamente sus antiguos comportamientos salvajes, sino que los adaptaran. Algunos no se olvidaron del todo. Los conejos y su reproducción acelerada, aunque quedan infértiles a corta edad; o los lobos y el aullido; las ovejas y su cobardía; las hienas y su inusualmente ridículo sentido del humor y sadismo.

-De modo que no somos del todo civilizados ¿Es lo que quiere decir?

-Bueno, sí- admitió la doctora-. Pero no es el punto que nos interesa. En ocasiones individuos nacen con esta recesión genética que los afecta de distintas formas; algunos casos son simplemente la incomodidad de usar ropa, o de caminar en dos patas. No obstante, hay casos documentados que han llegado aún más lejos… lobos que no pueden convivir con otros animales no solo de otra especie, sino fuera de su propia camada; o sabuesos tan territorial al grado de volverse ermitaños.

-Creo que sigue dando demasiados rodeos, doctora- replicó Leodoro molesto.

-Lo lamento…

La doctora había empezado a sudar y se le notaba increíblemente emocionada. Dio un trago a un vaso de vodka que había sobre un escritorio cercano; se encontraban en el despacho de Leodoro, desde donde el León la escuchaba sentado, medio volteado de forma que alternaba la mirada entre la doctora y su enorme y tranquila ciudad. Su territorio. La doctora era una súbdita doblegada que, como debía ser, pedía una audiencia antes de intentar hacer algo de importancia.

-Señor, esto ya no se trata de una mera investigación preventiva- declaró la tejona sonriendo-. Hemos avanzado lo suficiente para concluir que el Síndrome no tiene un origen netamente psicológico…

-¿Cuál es el estado de Lenard?- inquirió Leodoro con interés.

-Aunque su mal no es de origen psicológico, ha logrado suprimir esos… deseos, con medicina y terapia- explicó Badger-. Ahora queremos continuar con los estudios.

-¿Con quéfin?

-Señor, si logramos determinan el origen exacto del síndrome- respondió la doctora-. Hormonas, malformación, mapeado genético… no sé, las posibilidades son demasiadas.

La doctora alzó los brazos y sonrió ampliamente.

-Si logramos determinar de dónde proviene esta recesión evolutiva, podríamos lograr una aplicación inversa…- completó ella con júbilo.

-Creo que no le entiendo, doctora- dijo Leodoro dando un trago a su propio vaso de vodka y mirando por la ventana. Ya casi era hora de la transición, y le encantaba verla desde su enorme ventana.

-A lo que me refiero es que estamos a punto de dar con un avance evolutivo. Podríamos dejar detrás completamente todos los aspectos salvajes y contraproducentes de la sociedad, y avanzar hasta una utopía…

Leodoro volteó a ver a la doctora con una ceja alzada.

-¿Hacer que los lobos dejen de aullar?

-Y que los conejos ya no tengan periodo de celo, que los zorrillos ya no orinen cuando se asustan… que los animales dejen de ser prejuiciosos entre ellos.

-Ser tan avanzados como los primates…- dijo Leodoro reflexionando.

-Exactamente, señor alcalde.

Cruzando las manos, el alcalde se recargó en su asiento mientras pensamientos diversos de posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza. Badger esperó en silencio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, el financiamiento adicional puedo proporcionarlo yo con las ganancias de mi empresa; no tocaremos los fondos del pueblo- declaró Leodoro sonriendo-. Reúna a su equipo y discutamos el asunto.

-Señor, hay un pequeño problema antes… antes de comenzar.

-¿Uno que no es económico?

-En absoluto.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Lenard… Lenard ha dejado la investigación- dijo la doctora con delicadeza-. Ya no quiere participar en más experimentos, ya que su situación es "estable".

-Busquemos más candidatos- replicó Leodoro sin darle importancia.

-Me temo que no es posible.

-Está el club naturalista, seguramente alguno de ellos será afectado por el síndrome si no es que todos ellos.

-Me temo que no ha entendido de todo el síndrome, señor- dijo la doctora con tranquilidad-. El síndrome es una afección biológica: un animal se ve obligado a deseos recurrentes contra su voluntad. Los naturalistas son animales con desviaciones ligeras que desean formas "naturales" de vida, por rechazo a la propia sociedad. Lenard es un espécimen, uno que se presenta cada veinte o treinta años, si lo ponemos en estadísticas; la razón por la que son tan difíciles de identificar es porque un animal no sede de buena gana a esos impulsos salvajes, sino que lucha por esconderlos, avergonzado por ellos. Los que no lo logran caen en depresión y se suicidan… o son asesinados por miedo…

-De modo que Lenard es la única esperanza.

-Sí, pero podría ser difícil traerlo de vuelta al programa.

-¿Por qué?

-Ha iniciado una relación… con un cerdo.

-¿Interespecie y homosexual? Curioso- sonrió Leodoro- ¿El cerdo se opone?

-No. Pero existe el peligro de que Lenard pierda el control durante la investigación… podría estar internado un tiempo, semanas, puede que meses, por su propio bien y la seguridad de los demás. Y creo que Lenard… simplemente quiere vivir su vida.

-Comprensible, pero creo que puedo hacerlo entrar en razón- dijo Leodoro con confianza-. Puede retirarse, doctora. Me comunicaré con usted ya que todo quede arreglado.

-¿Pero cómo pretende…?

-Solo hablaré con él- respondió apretando el intercomunicador de su escritorio-. Dawny, ven a mi oficina cuando la doctora se retire…

La tejona iba a agregar algo más, pero guardó silencio y se dio la vuelta. Salió del despacho, donde Bellwether la despidió con una sonrisa antes de entrar apresuradamente por la puertay sonreír a Leodoro.

-¿Necesita algo, alcalde?- inquirió la oveja sonriendo.

-El alcalde no necesita nada- declaró Leodoro sonriendo-. Pero Leodoro, sí…

-Leodoro… no aquí- replicó ella sonrojada llegando a un lado del alcalde-. No con esa enorme ventana.

-Puedo esperar hasta la noche, entonces…- dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Siempre que pases la noche conmigo.

-No esperes que cocine, y tenemos un trato.

-Trato.

Bellwether se estiró y plantó un beso en la mejilla del león, quien sonrió con satisfacción. La oveja volteó a la ventana y soltó un suspiro.

-Que hermosa transición.

-Un día deberíamos hacerlo durante la transición… - comentó Leodoro en tono casual. Bellwether le golpeó el hombro con una falsa expresión de enojo en el rostro.

-¿Qué ocupaba la doctora?

-Solamente quiere que hable con alguien- respondió Leodoro con tranquilidad-. De un interespecie a otro…

Leodoro se inclinó y beso delicadamente los pequeños labios de Bellwether, quien cerró los ojos y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

-Love you, baby…- canturreó Leodoro acariciando la mejilla de la oveja.

Ella, totalmente sonrojada, sonrió con alegría casi infantil; aunque sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo de perversión y lujuria. Y eso le encantaba a Leodoro. Ella le fascinaba. La oveja se acercó y puso su pequeña mano con delicadeza en la entrepierna del León, que solamente alzó una ceja.

-Nos vemos luego, alcalde- declaró ella soltándolo y dándose la vuelta. Soltó una pequeña risa perversa antes de salir del despacho y cerrar la puerta.

-Tal vez la ventana sea mala idea…- pensó en voz alta Leodoro, sintiendo la erección en su pantalón lastimarlo de forma horrible-. Pero… adoro ver mi ciudad.

* * *

 **(Martes 13 de Febrero)**

 **Presente**

Leodoro y Lenard giraban mirándose fijamente. Judy y Lora los observaban desde el suelo; tras el susto inicial, la coneja recuperó la compostura y empezó a buscar sus armas.

-Dejemos fuera de combate a Leodoro, primero- dijo Lora poniéndose de pie; le entregó un arma a Judy, quien no había visto de donde la había sacado, pero solamente tenía dos dardos-. Yo… intentaré enfrentarme a Lenard mientras buscas munición… o la ballesta.

-No voy a matar a Lenard- replicó Judy con convicción.

-Confió que tu buena puntería solo lo mande al hospital- exclamó Lora con un suspiro.

Judy entendió lo que Lora quería decir, y tuvo que admitir que era probable que no hubiera otra alternativa para detener al increíble depredador. Lenard empezaba a jadear. Al parecer estaba bastante cansado y herido; aunque no hubiera sangrado mucho, esos golpes tuvieron que haber sido bastante fuertes. No aguantaría que la batalla se prolongara más tiempo, pero Judy tampoco deseaba que fuera Lenard quien la finalizara.

-Quisiste ser el rey, en busca de más placeres- dijo Lenard irguiéndose de forma amenazadora y apuntando a Leodoro-. Te has convertido en desilusión, y la verdad… nada conseguiste.

Lenard estaba distraído y era el momento adecuado. Cuando Judy y Lora intercambiaron miradas para atacar, dos leonas dieron vuelta al fondo del pasillo; el rugido salvaje de Leodoro debió haberlas atraído. Judy reaccionó rápidamente y disparó el primer dardo; Lora volteó, al mismo tiempo que ambas leonas. Una de ellas aún vestía como guardia de seguridad, la otra no llevaba nada de ropa encima. El dardo dio en el costado de la más cercana, la cual gruño pero las observo en silencio sin inmutarse.

-Creo que ellas ocupan dos dosis- advirtió Lora retrocediendo un paso.

Judy disparó nuevamente a la misma leona, la cual se desplomó gruñendo. La otra leona reaccionó entonces y se abalanzo sobre ellas. Lora saltó a la derecha y Judy a la izquierda, pero no fueron suficientemente rápidas. La leona logró morder la cola de Lora. La loba gritó adolorida, mientras la leona se abalanzó sobre ella. Judy se puso de pie y pateo con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de la leona, haciéndola soltar a Lora y desplomarse. Lora se puso de pie rápidamente y ambas comenzaron a huir al final del pasillo.

La loba dio un rápido vistazo, pero la leona no los siguió. La salvaje había caído a pocos metros del jefe Bogo y lo observaba con deseo. La loba se detuvo y giró rápidamente, con el horror dibujado en su rostro.

-¡Bogo!

El grito hizo que Judy volteara a ver y se horrorizara al ver a la leona saltar sobre Bogo; no obstante, la leona no volvió a tocar el piso. Lenard la tomó en el aire y la arrojó contra un escritorio cercano. Lora paró en seco.

Tan pronto y la leona golpeó el escritorio, los dientes de Leodoro se encajaron en el hombro izquierdo de Lenard, el cual no contuvo su grito de dolor; Lenard cayó de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el rostro de Leodoro con su mano libre, maldiciendo entre dientes. La leona se puso de pie…

-Rápido, necesitamos otra arma- dijo Lora mirando alrededor.

Judy miró alrededor pero no pudo ver ninguna de las armas; no tardó mucho en recordar donde quedaba una: Colmillar había soltado la suya en el despacho de Leodoro. Era su única esperanza.

-¡Judy!

La coneja salió corriendo y pasó a un lado de Lenard; Leodoro cayó al suelo pesadamente, y la leona volteó a ver a Judy, empezando a correr tras ella.

* * *

 **(Tres años, seis meses antes)**

Lenard colgó el teléfono pero permaneció en silencio, sentado, con la mirada perdida en el suelo; encorvado, como era su costumbre, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, pero su rostro reflejaba fastidio. En la habitación entró un cerdo, calvo y de hocico grande, quien lo miró brevemente antes de recargarse contra la pared en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo, Lenny?

-No es nada, Porky…- replicó Lenard con un suspiro.

-No me digas Porky. Ya te dije que tengo un primo que se llama así…

-Sí, el tartamudo… lo sé… lo siento, amor- dijo Lenard sonriendo-. Es solo que tienes un nombre muy largo.

-No es lo único que tengo demasiado largo- dijo el cerdo soltando una carcajada algo grotesca. Lenard solamente soltó su propia risa, mucho más agradable aunque algo malévola, y el ambiente se relajó un poco.

La hiena se puso de pie y colocó su mano contra la pared, a un lado del rostro del cerdo, cerrando el puño y mirando a Porquisimo fijamente a los ojos; ambos guardaron silencio, pero mantuvieron una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-¿Otro?- preguntó Lenard acariciando con una uña la mejilla del porcino.

-No, ya es tarde- dijo Porquisimo con un suspiro-. Y no quiero llegar a la casa aúncon el miembro sensible: mi esposa lo notaría.

La mención de la esposa borró la sonrisa del rostro de Lenard, el cual se retiró y volvió a sentarse en el sillón con desgano. Porquisimo maldijo.

-Lo siento, Lenny, yo no quise…

-No insistamos en el tema- replicó Lenard-. Entre menos te disculpes más rápido lo olvidaré.

-No quise mencionarlo- dijo el cerdo preocupado.

-Déjalo, Chancho… solo déjalo...

El cerdo guardó silencio unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro. Lenard no estaba del todo cómodo con su situación, así que tenían un acuerdo de no mencionar que Porquisimo era casado… o cualquier comentario sobre la homosexualidad también estaba vetado. Lenard apenas estaba acostumbrándose a su nueva identidad tras meses de terapia y ese tipo de cosas resultaban "delicadas".

-¿Y quién te habló?- preguntó Porquisimo tratando de desviar la atención.

-Leodoro, el alcalde, quiere que trabaje en ese absurdo experimento.

-Tal vez deberías aceptar.

-Ya te expliqué los riesgos- replicó Lenard de mal humor.

-Y también los posibles alcances.

-¿Acaso me quieres lejos de ti?- preguntó Lenard sonriendo-. Si estás pensando cortar conmigo, solo quiero que sepas que misteriosas fotos llegarána tu casa. Fotos con un galante semental cortejándote.

-Cállate, imbécil- se rio el cerdo con tranquilidad-. Hablo en serio; es una oportunidad única.

-¿Sabes porque no lo hace público? Porque no es del todo ético… ni seguro.

-¿Tienes miedo de morir acaso?

-Tengo miedo de vivir sin ti- dijo Lenard poniéndose de pie.

Tomó a Porquisimo de los hombros y le plantó un beso apasionado, que tomó por sorpresa al cerdo; una garra subió y la otra bajo. Sus dedos recorrieron la escasa cabellera del cerdo, mientras con su otra mano afianzó el trasero del cerdo. Porquisimo colocó sus manos en la cintura de Lenard, dejándose llevar; al separarse, el labio superior del cerdo sangraba ligeramente. Lenard pasó su dedo sobre el mismo, con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No te preocupes, lindo- exclamó el cerdo encogiéndose de hombros-. Sabes que me gusta un poco rudo…

-Eres un poco cerdo.

-Y tú bastante racista.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Porquisimo acarició el brazo de Lenard con su pezuña, mirando al suelo con una sonrisa.

-Voy a decirle que sí- dijo Lenard dándose la vuelta y tomando su celular.

-Lenard- Porquisimo dio un paso al frente y se recargó contra la espalda de Lenard-. Solo asegúrate de hacerlo por las razones correctas…

-Las razones no importan. Mi novio es un cerdo, no puedo con eso…

-Imbécil- se burló Porquisimo con tranquilidad.

-Estoy destruyendo tu familia…- susurró Lenard con tono neutro-. Al menos quiero hacer algo de provecho para la sociedad.

-Eso no es tu culpa- replicó Porquisimo enojado.

-De todos modos lo hare. Solo no me cambies por otro si me internan un tiempo.

-Nunca, tú eres único- dijo Porquisimo recorriendo con su pata el pecho de Lenard, hasta llegar al vientre de esté, donde la dejó reposar.

-Tú también. Me volvería loco sin ti…

* * *

 **(Martes 13 de Febrero)**

 **Presente**

Lágrimas, saliva y sangre escurrían por el cuello de Lenard cuando este logró quitarse de encima a Leodoro; empezaba a sentirse mareado y débil. Necesitaba. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba comer. Solo un poco, un poco y ya. Solo… la coneja; un bocadillo pequeño y fácil. Judy pasó corriendo a su lado, y la leona corrió tras de ella. Se giró con rapidez y se puso de pie, corriendo hacia la oficina de Leodoro, por donde ambas hembras (la depredadora y la presa) habían entrado.

Cuando entró vio a Judy disparar contra la leona y darle en el cuello, pero esta siguió avanzando; la coneja logró esquivar el ataque y disparar nuevamente, pero esta vez el dardo erró. La leona quedó sobre el escritorio mientras Judy la observaba desde el suelo, con expresión aterrorizada. Lenard saltó al interior. La leona intentó saltar sobre Judy, pero Lenard la tomó con sus garras y la golpeó contra el escritorio; encajó sus garras en el costado, la alzó y volvió a azotarla. Su víctima soltó rugidos de dolor antes de que Lenard mordiera su cuello y arrancara una gran porción de carne. La leona guardó silencio mientras se convulsionaba con medio cuerpo fuera del escritorio; Lenard tragó el primer bocado y dio otro. No hubo mucho tiempo para disfrutar la victoria cuando Leodoro entró por la puerta.

-Última ronda, Leodoro…- sonrió Lenard sintiendo la calidez volver a su cuerpo mientras tragaba un pedazo de carne.

Leodoro saltó sobre Lenard, quien teniendo el escritorio a su espalda se vio limitado y no pudo esquivar el ataque. Sacrificó su brazo izquierdo alzándolo para recibir la inminente mordida; los dientes del León se incrustaron en la carne de la hiena. Lenard entonces aprovechó lo que podía ser su última oportunidad y con su brazo libre asestó un fuerte golpe sobre el dardo incrustado en el ojo del león. En esta ocasión, el dardo desapareció por completo de la vista; el león gruñó y se desplomó de lado.

Cayó justo al lado de Judy, quien observó el rostro desfigurado por la rabia y el dolor, un rostro que nadie podría asociar con el alcalde de Zootopia. Por un segundo, creyó ver reflejado en su único ojo sano un poco de cordura; no pudo confirmarlo, pues Lenard se abalanzó sobre Leodoro.

-Más que el rey, sos el peón. Y tu juego disgusta- se burló Lenard.

Tomó a Leodoro del hocico, una garra arriba y otra abajo. Sonrió brevemente y antes de que Judy pudiera reaccionar, dio un solo tirón. La mandíbula inferior de Leodoro se desprendió entre chorros de sangre y jirones de carne. Judy cerró los ojos empezando a sollozar mientras escuchaba como Lenard comía.

-¡Pon arriba tus putas garras, Lenard!

La voz de Lora era inconfundible, pero Judy no se atrevía a presenciar más de la escena. No se atrevía a ver nuevamente al monstruo de Lenard. Sus piernas temblaban sobre, lo que no sabía que era peor, un charco de sangre de Leodoro o uno de su propia orina: estaba demasiado aterrada para siquiera darle importancia.

-¡Alto!

-Nadie piensa en compartir, lo que la hiena busca- dijo Lenard con tono burlón.

Escuchó el cuerpo de Leodoro ser levantado y...

La ventana explotó, obligando a Judy a abrir los ojos y alejarse. Pudo ver a Lenard saltar desde el hueco de la enorme ventana. Lora y Judy corrieron hasta la misma; se podía ver a Leodoro, o lo que quedaba de él, en medio de la calle acompañado de cientos de vidrios rotos. La posición de sus brazos y cabeza no eran naturales. Los policías se acercaban, pero era demasiado tarde y Lenard ya escapaba rodeando el edificio: tenía dos dardos en la espalda. Lora maldijo y arrojó la pistola por la ventana.

-Vamos por los chicos- ordenó Lora.

-Pero Lenard…

-Es inmune a los tranquilizantes- replicó Lora-. No importa cuántos policías se lo topen, no va a caer; y todos creen que es contagioso, así que no intentaran someterlo cuerpo a cuerpo, y así es mejor: es un monstruo.

-El alcalde…-susurró Judy limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos-. El alcalde ha muerto.

-También nuestro caso…- agregó Lora con un hilo de voz. Solo entonces Judy notó que el rostro de Lora también estaba cubierto de lágrimas, y que sus piernas temblaban-. Salvemos a los heridos, todo lo demás ya está perdido…

* * *

 **(Tres años antes)**

-Leodoro, esa investigación… es horrible- dijo Bellwether arrojando la carpeta sobre el escritorio del alcalde.

El león volteó a verla con escepticismo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste…?

-Duermo contigo, Leodoro. No esperarásque no escuche nada cuando hablas por teléfono- replicó ella furiosa.

El alcalde tomó la carpeta y la hizo a un lado, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

-Es un experimento arriesgado, pero podría traer resultados…

-¡Esa pobre hiena está sufriendo!

-Lenard firmó un acuerdo de aceptación. En cualquier momento podría retirarse de las pruebas, pero es bastante evidente que no quiere- replicó Leodoro con tranquilidad-. Incluso sigue viviendo en su departamento, lleva una vida normal.

-¡Eso no es normal!- replicó Bellwether con furia.

-¡No tengo nada que justificar!- replicó Leodoro molesto-. Yo solo doy los fondos del experimento, no los llevo a cabo.

-No trates de lavarte las manos.

La oveja temblaba de furia, viéndolo con una convicción que nunca había demostrado.

-Grandes avances requieren grandes sacrificios- replicó Leodoro-. No se está haciendo nada ilegal.

-¡¿Entonces porque no lo haces público?!

-Los animales cuestionarían los métodos…

-Eres un ambicioso, león desalmado- replicó Bellwether con un hilo de voz.

-Deberías medir tus palabras, Bellwether- comentó el alcalde entrecerrando los ojos-. Hablas con el alcalde.

-Bien, bien. Hablo con el alcalde. Eso es lo que eres- dijo la oveja furiosa-. Porque el león tierno y amable que creía conocer no existe…

-Bellwether…

-¡Es todo, Leodoro!- gritó ella furiosa- ¡Lo nuestro terminó _ **,**_ maldito enfermo!

Leodoro entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Las palabras le impactaron pero tenía su dignidad, tenía una imagen que preservar.

-Dawny, no hagas esto…

-Me has decepcionado.

-No entiendes lo que está en juego- replicó Leodoro con tranquilidad-. Esta investigación nos llevara muy lejos…

-Te hundirás. Y te hundirás solo- replicó ella dándose la vuelta-. Pero esedía… no estaré ahí para ayudarte. Todos los depredadores son iguales: despiadados y ambiciosos…

La oveja salió de la oficina sin agregar nada más. Fue la última vez que lloró de tristeza, y lo hizo en silencio. Por ella.

* * *

 **(Martes 13 de Febrero)**

 **Presente**

Los policías rodearon rápidamente el cuerpo que había caído desde el edificio. Una lluvia dramática o la hermosa transición hubieran sido adecuados, pero lo cierto es que lo único que lo recibió fueron un par de gritos y el inicio de murmullos en los que solo era un día despejado y claro como cualquier otro.

-Es… el alcalde…- susurró alguno de los policías. Leodoro no podía saber cuál: su cuello estaba roto.

-¡Santa rabia!

-¿Seguirá vivo?

-¡¿Es una broma?! ¡No tiene la mandíbula, y mira su cuello!- gritó lo que solo podía ser un elefante.

-¡¿Qué carajos sucede allá adentro?!

-¡Traigan una manta!- ordenó el elefante-. Esto es…

Escuchó a dos animales vomitar, y después un tercero. Y entonces dejó de escuchar en absoluto. Sus ojos también dejaron de ver. No se volvió oscuro, sino dolorosamente brillante, aunque claro que el cuello también le dolía. Lo demás había dejado de dolerle desde que Lenard le arrancara la mandíbula, ya sea que porque el intenso dolor escondía los demás, o porque al romperse el cuello había dejado de sentir el resto de su cuerpo. En realidad, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno al dolor… y a Bellwether. Al final, ella había tenido razón.

Alguien cubrió su cuerpo con una manta, aunque de no haberlo hecho seguramente tampoco hubieran notado sus últimas lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro mudo, antes de que cualquier pensamiento se esfumara de su cabeza. Su último pensamiento fue por Bogo, preguntándose si el jefe lograría mantener a flote Zootopia, su hermosa…

Nada. El pensamiento no se concretó.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Llevaba meses queriendo escribir esta escena, y estoy feliz de por fin haber llegado a la parte del fic donde todo es el más puro y horrible caos. Empieza el juego.

La muerte de Leodoro era tan importante para la trama como la de Frank. Ambos personajes tenían motivaciones distintas, y sé que ambos causaran sentimientos distintos respecto a este estrepitoso y horrible final (ambos fueron devorados por el mismo sujeto). Sobre todo por dos hechos distintos: Frank era un imbécil, pero nadie esperaba su muerte; Leodoro es un personaje "carismático", pero todos sabían que lo iba a matar (o al menos lo suponían). Porque esto fue la crónica de una muerte anunciada; después de esto, todo se volverá impredecible. Lamentablemente, no es la única muerte que planeo llevar a cabo, y sé que más de una los destrozara… Así que vayan planteando sus teorías y suposiciones, porque esta fue la última muerte anunciada.

Respecto a los Shippeos… Solo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya he revelado la verdad detrás de Lenard y sus orígenes, aunque aún queda la duda de **"¿Cómo termino así?",** sabrán que es algo menor. Bellwether… ya se lo que están pensando. El tamaño no importa, o eso dicen por ahí… Desde un principio siempre fue mi intención mostrar una relación de estos dos… Solo diré que encaja perfectamente para cerrar unos cabos sueltos de la película, y de paso siempre me pareció que tenían algo de magia juntos. Por supuesto, para conocer la historia completa aún falta el trasfondo de Bellwether, que próximamente será introducida al fic.

Últimamente he visto un aumento en la cantidad de fics de zootopia, más no así en la calidad. Muchas ideas son buenas, crossovers e ideas originales, que me han dejado impresionado, pero cuya ejecución es… decepcionante, por usar una palabra amable. Incluso hubo quien me llamo "pedante". Claro, más que un insulto me resultó gracioso y halagador: gracias por no considerarme un fic más del montón. Gracias por reconocer mi nivel de redacción a un grado superior.

En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado después de la extensa espera desde el anterior. Pues estamos en lo que yo considero ya la recta final del fic; no me atrevo a dar un cálculo de capítulos restantes, lo que sí puedo es prometerles que cada uno los dejaran mordiéndose las uñas, por uno u otro motivo. También puede que modifique o agregue algunos elementos de acuerdo a como vea su aceptación en el fandom, así que no dejen de comentar al respecto.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, teorías, sugerencias, trastornos de lenguaje o cualquier cosa que quieran compartir conmigo (dibujos, fics, foros…). Un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo…

Por cierto… suerte con los extras…

* * *

 **Extra 1**

 **(Martes 13 de Febrero)**

 **Temprano**

Nick no había logrado conciliar el sueño y se sentía hecho una mierda. En parte era debido al incomodo sofá en el que había dormido, pues tras la más agresiva y extraña discusión que había tenido jamás con una hembra, no había regresado al dormitorio y en su lugar descanso en una especia de sala de estar que dama acceso al dormitorio; por otra parte, desde donde estaba había alcanzado a escuchar los sollozos disimulados de Lora, de la cual estaba seguro que tampoco había dormido; por otra parte, tampoco podía olvidar que su empleo estaba pendiendo de un hilo por su incompetencia, y el encontrarse ahí solo obedecía aquello. Pero si todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente, lo más importante era su preocupación por Judy ¿Sabría Fred que Judy estaba quedándose en su domicilio? ¿Podría contactar con el misterioso francotirador aún no identificado? ¿Qué diablos hacia Lenard y cuáles eran sus planes?

Soltó un bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos, esperando por una cita con un tal "Pepper". Sacó una barra integral de zanahoria de su chamarra y de un solo mordisco se terminó la mitad; un anciano sabueso tomó asiento frente a él, con un periódico bajo el brazo y un vaso de café sobre el que reposaba un biscocho azucarado.

-Buenos días- saludó el anciano sonriendo.

-Buenos días- respondió Nick con una sonrisa cordial.

-No había conocido nunca un zorro que gustara de las zanahorias- comentó el anciano dejando su periódico sobre las piernas y tomando su café: al parecer el periódico solo era usado para evitar ensuciar la ropa-. Provecho.

-Eh… en realidad es de mi novia, lo encontré en mi mochila- comentó Nick restándole importancia.

-Entonces supongo que no conoceré a un zorro al que le gusten las zanahorias- se burló el anciano.

-Bueno, a mí me gustan- admitió Nick, quien al instante empezó a sospechar algo: la secretaria los miraba de reojo y había colgado el teléfono de forma apresurada-. Aunque mi novia no es un zorro…

-Disculpa, no debí haber dicho nada- se disculpó el anciano dando una mordida a su pan.

-No tiene importancia.

-Precisamente por eso me disculpo: no era un asunto del cual debiera haber indagado.

-No se preocupe, amigo…

-Mi nombre es Pepper, Nick Wilde- exclamó el sabueso con un gesto breve.

-¿Usted es…?

-Quien mandó a llamarte, disculpa que nos quedemos fuera de la oficina, pero no quiero ensuciar nada y realmente me moría de hambre- dijo Pepper sonriendo-. De haber sabido que esto pasaría, te hubiera citado en la cafetería. Confió en que no te moleste si sigo con esto mientras continuamos la plática…

-Descuide, señor.

-¿Sabes Nick? Me han llegado tus exámenes médicos- Pepper desdoblo su periódico, el cual tenía un puñado de sobres-. Así que una vez que hemos comprobado los requisitos mínimos, iré directo al grano…

-Lo que Pepper quiere decir se puede resumir.

Fox McCloud entró por la puerta a espaldas de Nick, quien al reconocer la voz volteó a verlo inmediatamente. Fox vestía el mismo "uniforme" de siempre, y estaba tan impecablemente arreglado como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre verlo, al punto de que Nick comenzaba a preguntarse si no guardarían un clon del sujeto en cada armario… o si es que Fox no tomaba baños. Ambas opciones eran igual de válidas y lo dejaban igual de satisfecho con las respuestas.

-Bienvenido a la federación- dijo Fox con una sonrisa discreta.

-¿La Federación?

-Nunca estuviste a prueba, Nick. Y lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato pero últimamente no confiamos demasiado en la discreción de los medios, menos cuando eres un punto de mira.

-No soy un punto de mira- replicó Nick aun algo confundido pero empezando a comprender todo-. Judy lo es: Fred va tras de ella.

-Y tú eres su pareja, así que eso te implica de forma muy directa- replicó Fox tomando asiento a la derecha de Nick.

-¿Cómo…?

-Las noticias vuelan rápido, y si pretendían mantenerse con un perfil bajo lamento decirte que no es posible- Pepper arrojó el periódico a Nick-. Los amarillistas son buenos buscando información _**"incómoda"**_ ; no se les puede obligar a guardar silencio ni a apoyar al gobierno, pero todo lo que publican es morbo y estupideces… lamentable que se desperdicie tanto talento.

Nick pudo ver la foto de Judy y la de él en una página del periódico; la de ella era de la cintura para arriba mientras él aparecía apenas visible mientras entraba a una patrulla. Era bastante obvio que ninguna de las fotos era reciente y ninguna era de una fecha aproximada. Arriba de las fotos un titular que decía "La radical agente Hopps decide volver a cambiar las reglas: primera pareja interespecie pública". Al pie de las fotos una pequeña frase "¿Amor casual o perversión sexual?". Ninguna de ambas opciones le gustaba. Furioso, Nick arrojó el periódico a la mesa.

-Lo que hagamos…- empezó a decir Nick.

-No nos interesa- interrumpió Pepper-. Wilde, tú me preguntaste como lo sabía y yo solo respondí; no vine aquí por eso, ni tu tampoco.

-¿Y porque estoy aquí?

-Porque la Agencia está interesada en ti- respondió Fox con mirada serena.

-Eres un zorro muy listo, con sentido del deber y grandes habilidades. Justo lo que necesitamos- agregó Pepper dando un sorbo a su café-. La agencia está conformada por los mejores cánidos de todas las ciudades, lobos en gran medida, seguidos por sabuesos y una pequeña porción de zorros.

-Suena demasiado elitista, señor- se burló Nick.

-Lo somos- admitió Pepper sin un rastro de sonrisa; Nick borró la suya-. Debemos serlo. Somos la delgada línea que separa la civilización de la barbarie.

Nick observó a Fox y a Pepper por turnos antes de recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento y terminar su barra de zanahoria de una gran mordida.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a mí?- preguntó Nick de mala gana.

-Creo que ya respondí bastante bien la segunda pregunta- dijo Pepper limpiando sus labios con una servilleta-. La otra respuesta…

-Van a matarlos, Nick- respondió Fox con severidad-. Los protocolos de admisión en la agencia suelen ser más tranquilos y transparentes, pero las circunstancias son apremiantes. Ya te teníamos en la mira, y recientemente hemos perdido unos cuantos efectivos; no nos podemos permitir perderte. Fred es un sujeto bastante peligroso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que te borraremos de la vista pública- dijo Pepper-. Te quiero trabajando de encubierto…

-Espera… están tras de Judy?- preguntó Nick alarmado-. Yo sé que Fred quiere su venganza, pero si ustedes están seguros de que lograra hacerlo…

-Es de suponer- dijo Pepper encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Por qué no está ella aquí?! Ella es mejor que yo, además que conoce a Fred y…

-No es apta para el programa- replicó Pepper.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es solamente una torpe coneja-las palabras enmudecieron a Nick; Pepper sonrió-. Sus acciones han demostrado imprudencia y temeridad. Nosotros no somos héroes, somos justicieros.

-Es usted un…

-Solo piénsalo, Nick- dijo Pepper poniéndose de pie-. Deja que te enseñemos un poco y toma tu decisión.

-Si Judy me necesita…

-Sería mejor que atraparas a Fred- interrumpió Fox-. Entre más rápido lo atrapes, más fácil es asegurar la integridad de la oficial Hopps. Si te nos unes, nos ayudarías mucho…

Nick sopesó las palabras pero no respondió.

-Solo piénsalo…

* * *

 **Extra 2**

 **(Jueves 15 de Febrero)**

Cuando Colmillar abrió los ojos, lo primero que lo recibió fue la vista de un techo desconocido; blanco, deslumbrante y muy alto. Un hospital seguramente; sentía adolorido todo el cuerpo, pero aun sin moverse no creía que fuera para tanto… luego lo recordó. Recordó todo, incluido su intento de atacar a Lenard. Por supuesto, no es que él lo hubiera querido así, sino que su instinto lo había empujado a atacar a la amenaza más grande para mantenerse con vida; pero esos recuerdos eran vagos y borrosos, como una pesadilla que intentaba esconderse en lo más profundo de su mente, aunque tenía la certeza de que eran reales. Por otro lado, lo que era mucho más claro eran los otros acontecimientos de ese día, de los cuales tampoco tenía bonitos detalles en mente.

Escuchó algo caer al suelo y se levantó de su camilla, más por reflejo que por curiosidad. A unos metros por delante, lo recibió una sorpresa. No necesitaba que Judy volteara para reconocer esas largas y bien torneadas piernas, aunque nunca las había visto sin estar enfundadas en el uniforme reglamentario de la policía, pero el color del pelaje coincidía a la perfección. Se sonrojó y sorprendió al ver a Judy agachada en el suelo, recogiendo una libreta y una pluma que al parecer habían caído tras un pesado aparato en el cuarto; la coneja estaba dándole la espalda, lo cual sumado a la posición le daban una agradable vista del trasero de esta. Esto por sí mismo podría haber sido suficiente buena suerte para el lobo, pero parecía que el universo había conspirado para hacerlo sentir un poco menos mierda por el ridículo que había hecho en la oficina de Leodoro al ser engañado por el maldito alcalde. O algo por el estilo.

El punto es que, sumado a la casualidad de esto, resultaba que Judy también vestía una bata reglamentaria de hospital; eso dejaba al descubierto la espalda y trasero de la chica, desde donde asomaba su pequeño rabo. Un rabo que nunca le había parecido más sexy a Colmillar antes que en ese momento. Su cola empezó a moverse de forma involuntaria, golpeando la cama, lo cual hizo voltear a Judy. La hembra inmediatamente recordó la forma en la que vestía y se puso de pie de un salto, girándose para ver de frente a Colmillar, quien con una pata contuvo su cola lo más discretamente que pudo y fingió una cara de sueño. El sonrojar en su cara lo delataba, no obstante Judy también quería fingir que nada había pasado, así que simplemente se acercó a saludar al lobo, sintiendo su rostro estallar de vergüenza.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado…- comentó Judy acercándose a la cama-. Estaba muy preocupada…

-G-gracias- dijo Colmillar rascándose la nariz-. Me refiero a gracias por visitarme, aun estando internada en el hospital…

-No tienes por qué darlas- replicó ella-. Yo realmente me preocupe…

-Lo sé. También sé que nadie más me visito- dijo Colmillar sonriendo con tranquilidad. Judy sabía que eso era técnicamente cierto: Colmillar no tenía familiares vivos-. Por eso significa mucho para mí…

-Bueno, algunos chicos se dieron una vuelta- dijo Judy señalando una mesa de noche, del lado contrario al que ella se encontraba.

Colmillar se giró y pudo ver unas flores, una tarjeta y dos barras de chocolate: supo que esos dos últimas eran seguramente de Garraza, aunque era improbable que las hubiera traído el mismo: Garraza odiaba los hospitales, más que nada porque siempre que entraba a uno algún doctor le daba una charla sobre la diabetes y el sobrepeso. Volvió a voltear con Judy y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo de revisar- comentó Colmillar agachando la mirada- ¿Me falta algún miembro?

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Judy sorprendida- ¡No! ¡Nada de eso!

-Es broma- replicó Colmillar soltando una carcajada-. No estoy tan drogado…

-Empiezo a dudar de eso último- replicó Judy tomando asiento en una silla, pero con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien.

-No me sucedió nada en absoluto. De hecho, estoy internada porque mi herida se abrió durante la misión, nada muy grave pero se infectó un poco y estoy tomando medicamento bajo supervisión…

-Mis recuerdos… son vagos…- comentó Colmillar cubriéndose el rostro y cerrando los ojos-. Pero si estoy vivo y tú también, solo quiero saber si ese bastardo está muerto o encerrado…

Judy guardó silencio y sus orejas cayeron a los lados; tras unos segundos de silencio, Colmillar abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Judy, quien permanecía sentada con mirada perdida.

-¿Judy?

-Leodoro está muerto- informó la coneja con solemnidad a Colmillar-. Fue asesinado por Lenard durante la misión.

Colmillar sintió un nudo en la garganta y abrió los ojos horrorizado. Era su culpa, todo era su culpa; si él no hubiera sido tan imbécil para caer en la trampa de Leodoro, hubieran puesto al alcalde bajo custodia… y por tanto seguiría vivo. El lobo desvió la mirada y apretó su puño derecho con furia contenida, mientras Judy lo observaba en silencio.

-Lo lamento…- susurró el lobo sin voltear a verla.

-No fue tu culpa- replicó ella con convicción-. Leodoro nos engañó a todos; era más listo de lo que parecía y…

-Y aun así murió- interrumpió Colmillar con desprecio-. Puede que fuera un imbécil corrupto manipulador, pero en Zootopia no dejamos que los delincuentes se maten entre ellos. Somos civilizados… y yo fui una vergüenza.

-Las cosas se salieron de control… las cosas aún son un caos- dijo Judy poniendo su pata sobre el puño cerrado de Colmillar.

El lobo volteó a verla. La coneja le sonrió con tranquilidad; él aflojo su puño y guardó silencio. Ella no quito su pata de ahí.

-Ahora más que nunca, debemos ser fuertes, Colmillar… Jake.

-Gracias- respondió sonriendo.

-Debo decirlo- dijo Judy con un semblante serio-. Lenard logró escapar.

No hubo sorpresa en el rostro de Colmillar, sino tristeza.

-Todo… todo es un caos- dijo Judy soltando un suspiró-. El vicealcalde, James Bearclift ha renunciado al puesto; piensa que lo de Leodoro fue un atentado contra el gobierno de zootopia.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

Judy guardó silencio unos segundos antes de agachar la mirada.

-Todas las implicaciones de Leodoro y sus proyectos secretos permanecen clasificados- declaró ella-. El ataque se le atribuye a Fred, no a Lenard.

-¡Eso es ridículo!- exclamó el lobo indignado- ¿Cuántos días han pasado?

-Lo es, pero sin una figura de autoridad y con un asesino serial suelto en la ciudad, el caos sería peor de lo que ya es- declaró la hembra con pesar-. No podemos permitir que ese tipo de información se divulgue… No aun. Eso fue antier. Has estado inconsciente dos días.

-Suena… lógico- admitió Jake con un suspiro.

-Podre explicarte todo luego- dijo Judy poniéndose de pie-. Lo mejor ahora es que descanses, yo iré a informar a la enfermera que te has despertado.

Judy soltó a Jake y le dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie. Colmillar entonces reunió valor y la tomó de la mano antes de que se fuera; Judy se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo, de forma interrogativa. Colmillar tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar, pero no desvió la mirada.

-Judy…

-¿Si?- preguntó ella de forma inocente, aunque en el fondo repetía un mantra: "no lo digas". Sintió su rostro sonrojarse con la anticipación de un tema del que no quería hablar, pero que veía inminente.

-Ese día… Yo dije algo que…- Colmillar agachó la mirada-. Solo quiero decirte que… lo olvides, por favor…

El rostro de Colmillar se mantuvo sereno, pero sus ojos reflejaron una tristeza profunda.

-Eso es algo que no puedo olvidar…- dijo ella llanamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó él.

-Yo… Es solo que…- Judy comenzó a tartamudear. Desvió la mirada.

Retrocedió un paso, pero para Colmillar fue una clara señal de que había algo… algo que no era como lo había esperado. De un saltó bajo de la cama, haciendo caer las sabanas; Judy retrocedió otro paso, pero él se dejó caer de rodillas y la tomó de la cintura, ante lo cual ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, poniendo sus manos contra el pecho de Colmillar. La resistencia en realidad fue nula.

La diferencia de tamaño era de más del doble, aun así Colmillar era un lobo un poco más pequeño que la mayoría. Judy alzó su mirada, reflejando sorpresa y vergüenza, pero no enojo; y eso era una buena señal. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ninguno dijo nada. Solo fueron unos segundos antes que Jake se armara de valor y diera el siguiente paso. Plantó un beso en los labios de la coneja; ella no lo correspondió, ni tampoco lo rechazo, simplemente cerró los ojos unos segundos… y lo empujo.

Jake cayó al suelo, quedando sentado; la miró en silencio, mientras ella se encogía sobre sí misma, con las orejas agachadas y las manos recogidas sobre el pecho de forma defensiva, pero con el rostro sonrojado y las piernas temblorosas.

-Dímelo ahora, y no lo volveré a intentar…- pidió Colmillar con un nudo en la garganta.

Judy desvió la mirada, se acomodó la oreja pensativa. No dijo nada. Solamente se dio media vuelta, con una pata cerrando la bata de hospital lo mejor que podía, y salió corriendo de la habitación. Colmillar se quedó en el suelo, tratando de interpretar que significaba ese silencio.

Judy llegó corriendo a su habitación, sintiendo su cuerpo arder; cerró la puerta de un golpe y se recargo contra ella, con las manos contra el pecho, y su nariz agitándose. Ese maldito virus, era el virus ¡Estaba segura de ello! Ella nunca… ella… no le podía gustar Colmillar. Ella era la novia de Nick, solo del zorro. Ella… se dejó caer al suelo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Primero Bugs, y ahora Colmillar; necesitaba a Nick. Realmente… lo necesitaba.


	19. 19- Pies Descalzos

**FAQS**

 **Judillar?**

No voy a confirmar y desmentir esta posibilidad. Últimamente estos dos han tenido una aceptación más grande de lo que yo mismo considere al punto que incluso yo mismo hice un fanart de una escena Judillar (aunque en esa Judy no sale muy dispuesta). Si, me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza, lo admito, pero dejare que la historia se desarrolle naturalmente. Ya veremos si sucede algo del estilo o no, por lo pronto NO PUEDO CONFIRMAR NADA.

Escenas de infidelidad siempre han sido la idea, pero yo le tiraba más a Bugs y Judy, por un lado, y Nick y Lora por el otro… actualmente no estoy tan seguro. Veremos.

* * *

 **Antes de Empezar:**

He escrito otro Fic de Zootopia con una temática un tanto… diferente. Sera un triángulo amoroso entre Jack Savage, Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde… Los primeros dos por el amor de Nick Wilde.

Tengo costumbre de hacerme auto publicidad, así que si no les agrada la idea, lo entiendo perfectamente, no obstante no es broma. Realmente esa será la trama del fic. La sinopsis:

Judy y Nick trabajan juntos en la ZPD cuando Jack Savage, un reconocido héroe, vuelve a zootopia. Judy esta emocionada de conocerla, mientras Nick empieza a odiarlo pero las cosas se complican de más cuando el recién llegado muestra interés... En Nick. Judy y Jack se enfrentarán en una competencia por el amor del zorro, mientras Nick tendrá que enfrentar sus sentimientos por ambos.

* * *

 **19- Pies Descalzos…**

 **(Viernes 16 de Febrero)**

-¿Estas segura de esto?- inquirió Nick nervioso.

-No, pero no quiero que mi familia lo sepa por periódicos amarillistas- dijo Judy agachando las orejas-. O por la televisión…

Judy y Nick viajaban en el tren hacia las madrigueras. Dado que Nick estaba fuera de servicio y Judy estaba incapacitada, no podían hacer uso de las patrullas de la ZPD; tampoco es que fuera un viaje sencillo en auto de todos modos. Judy vestía un pantalón y una camisa delgada, de color azul; mientras que Nick vestía su clásico conjunto de camisa verde y pantalón marrón que tanto le gustaba… incluida su corbata. Lo cierto es que el conjunto le quedaba perfecto, así que Judy no puso objeción al respecto.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?- preguntó Nick nervioso.

-No estoy segura, Nick- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros notablemente preocupada-. Pertenezco a una familia antigua, algo conservadora. Ya sabes, pies descalzos y sueños blancos: trabajo duro y ambiciones simples. Ya que tengo muchos hermanos, tienes alta probabilidades de caerle bien al menos a un par de ellos…

-Y caerle mal al resto- agregó el zorro desviando la mirada- ¿Cuántos dijiste? ¿Doscientos?

-Solo un poco más- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-. De todos modos eres adorable, así que no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte.

-Bueno, el hierro siempre al calor es blando- dijo el zorro alzando las cejas con confianza.

Judy tomó a Nick de las mejillas y le plantó un beso, tras lo cual soltó una leve carcajada. Una pareja de gatos que estaba en los asientos de enfrente compartió unas cuantas palabras antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse. Ambos alcanzaron a escuchar un susurro: "pervertidos". Judy soltó a Nick y se sentó en silencio, agachando la mirada; el zorro le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Sabíamos que no sería fácil…- comentó él con tranquilidad.

-Esos no me importan- replicó ella con un suspiro-. Pero no puedo estar segura de cual sea la reacción de mi familia… sobre todo de mis padres.

-Oye, por lo menos no pueden volverse salvajes…

Judy volteó a ver a Nick con enfado, y el zorro simplemente se encogió de hombros, avergonzado por el comentario.

-Lo siento…

-Déjame ser la que hable- pidió ella-. Ya que te presente puedes empezar a hablar.

-Sabes que técnicamente ya me conocen- puntualizó Nick alzando un dedo.

-Y eso solo me preocupa un poco más…

-Eso es algo ofensivo- replicó el zorro cruzando los brazos.

-¿Cuál fue tu última conversación con mis padres, Nick?- inquirió ella con tono de reproche- ¿Decirles que cambiamos de móvil al bañarnos juntos?

-Tus padres me ponen nervioso…

-Solo no digas tonterías, por favor- suplicó ella sonriendo-. Por mi ¿Si?

-Entiendo, entiendo. Soy un imbécil.

-Nick, yo no…- Judy agachó las orejas y desvió la mirada, con tristeza reflejada en el rostro-. Lo siento.

Nick volteó a verla alzando una ceja.

-Todas las cosas se han sucedido de manera vertiginosa, apenas hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros- comentó ella acomodando sus orejas-. Y aquí estoy yo exigiéndote que me acompañes a explicarles a mi familia que tengo un novio…

-La verdad es que estoy feliz de hacerlo- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Es como marcar mi territorio. A los canidos nos encanta marcar el territorio.

-Yo no soy tu territorio- replicó Judy fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Sera entonces que no te he marcado bien…- dijo Nick acercándose a Judy; pasó su mano por sobre el pantalón de Judy, acariciando su entrepierna. La hembra se sonrojó y solamente miró de reojo para asegurarse que nadie alcanzaba a ver las acciones atrevidas de su pareja.

-Aquí no me vas a marcar…- dijo ella con tono seductor.

-¿En tu cuarto? Me he estado preguntando como luce tu habitación de adolescente…

Judy dio un empujón a Nick soltando una carcajada.

-Torpe zorro, no vamos a dormir en la misma habitación. Somos novios, no esposos- replicó ella sonriendo-. Mis padres nunca lo permitirían.

-Aun así podríamos escaparnos en silencio.

-Podríamos llegar a un común acuerdo- dijo ella de forma coqueta-. Pero tendrás que convencerme…

-¿No te lo dije, zanahorias? Estoy tomando un curso de negociación por internet…

Nick plantó un beso apasionado a la coneja, volviendo a colocar su mano en la entrepierna de esta y acariciándola con más insistencia. Judy simplemente se dejó hacer.

* * *

Nick y Judy soltaron un suspiró cuando las puertas del tren se abrieron; tomados de la mano, bajaron del tren dándose una breve mirada de apoyo. Judy había decidido ir sin equipaje, ya que en realidad aun había algo poco de ropa en la casa de sus padres, y de cualquier forma contaba con varias de sus hermanas de edad aproximada. Así que solamente había metido un par de cambios de ropa interior en la maleta de Nick.

-¡Judy!

La hembra soltó la mano de Nick, y se adelantó a dar un fuerte abrazo a sus padres; ambos la abrazaron con fuerza, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Nick avanzó un par de pasos antes de parar en seco, dejar el equipaje en el suelo y poner las manos en sus bolsillos. Algunos de los conejos presentes lo miraron brevemente, pero Judy era el centro de toda la atención; Nick simplemente guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y esperó paciente junto al equipaje, sacando una paleta de cereza y colocándola en su boca.

-¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien, hija!- exclamó su madre dando un fuerte abrazo a Judy.

-Por supuesto que sí, mamá…

Ella respondió el abrazo con fuerza, y una sonrisa amplia en el rostro. Sus hermanos se reunían alrededor haciendo preguntas aleatorias, pero guardando una prudente distancia para permitir a las dos hembras moverse con libertad; su padre se mantenía también ligeramente separado, tras haber dado su abrazo inicial, esperando al evento principal de la visita de su hija.

Su madre retrocedió un paso y le dedicó una mirada de satisfacción y orgullo a su hija; Judy se enderezó y sacó el pecho, mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

-Judy, tenemos una sorpresa…- dijo su padre acercándose a las dos hembras.

-¿Sorpresa?

-¡Mira!- exclamó Stu haciéndose a un lado.

Hacia ella salieron corriendo dos de sus hermanas, que abrazaron con fuerza a Judy; la hembra trastabillo y su rostro reflejó una total sorpresa. Nick observó a las dos hermanas de Judy correr hasta ella, cosa que observó sin demasiado interés mientras las tres se fundían en fuerte abrazo; todas ellas eran del mismo color y al parecer de la misma altura. No fue hasta que una de ellas levantó el rostro que Nick sintió que algo raro sucedía ahí. Al principio le pareció que Judy tenía la cabeza en una posición que no podía ser natural, y eso le dio un vuelco al corazón; dio dos pasos al frente y entonces Judy abrió los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente y ella le sonrió. Pero algo no estaba bien: sus ojos eran azules.

Las tres hermanas se separaron; Judy tomó con su mano izquierda la mano de una hermana y con la derecha la de la otra, formando las tres un triángulo mientras intercambiaban miradas. Una de ellas llevaba lentes, y la otra tenia ojos azules, a diferencia de Judy y la de lentes; esas eran las únicas diferencias notables, pues las tres tenían exactamente el mismo rostro.

-June, July- dijo Judy mirando por turnos a sus hermanas-. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

-Estoy tan emocionada de verte- dijo la de ojos azules-. Tienes tanto que platicarme.

-Me preocupe tanto cuando supe que te internaron- comentó la de lentes agachando la mirada-. Quise visitarte, pero la escuela…

-No te preocupes- replicó Judy sonriendo con amabilidad-. Yo sé que estas ocupada…

-¿Zanahorias?

La voz de Nick la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y ella se giró, así como las otras dos hermanas, a verlo; Nick se encontró con tres Judy mirándolo fijamente. Abrió la boca y su paleta cayó al suelo mientras retrocedía un paso. Judy soltó entonces una carcajada… bueno, una de las tres Judy.

-Nick, ellas son mis mellizas- dijo la coneja sonriendo-. June…

La coneja de lentes se adelantó y saludó con timidez, manteniendo su distancia de forma notablemente incomoda; esbozó una sonrisa que realmente se notaba actuada.

-Y July…- agregó señalando a la otra hermana.

-¡El famoso Nickolas Wilde!- exclamó la otra hermana que si se adelantó hasta estrechar la mano de un sorprendido zorro- ¡No veía el día de conocernos! La verdad es que te imaginaba más alto… eh, no lo tomes a mal, es solo que no hay muchos zorros por aquí y que fueras policía… bueno… ¿Sabes? Dejémoslo en que es un gusto conocerte…

-Mellizas…- susurró Nick pasando su mirada de una coneja a otra-. Trillizas…

-Sí, así es…- dijo Judy ligeramente incomoda.

Nick estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando el padre de Judy se adelantó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Bienvenido, Nick Wilde ¡¿Y bien hija?!- exclamó el padre con emoción- ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¡Cuando dijiste que nos presentarías a tu novio…!- exclamó la madre adelantándose con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- ¡No puedo esperar por ver al conejo que logró…!

-Eh…- Judy se rascó la oreja izquierda y desvió la mirada.

Sus padres guardaron silencio e intercambiaron la mirada de forma interrogativa. El tren cerró las puertas detrás de Nick y partió; la estación había empezado a vaciarse, y tanto sus mellizas como sus padres miraron alrededor, buscando al novio de Judy. Nick carraspeó y todos voltearon a verlo, incluida Judy. Ella hizo un gesto de terror que solo el zorro pudo ver, pero él se encogió de hombros, alzó las cejas y espero pacientemente a que Judy continuara. Judy agachó la mirada con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Judy?- llamó su padre. Judy cerró los ojos, tomó aire y se enderezó.

-Por supuesto, yo… mi novio… m-mi n-novio…- Judy empezó a reír nerviosa mientras frotaba sus manos-. Mi novio…

-¿No vino?- inquirió su padre.

Judy cerró los ojos nuevamente. Los abrió y dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su familia; se dio la vuelta y tomó a Nick del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta su familia. El zorro simplemente sonrió con calidez.

-Ustedes ya lo conocen, pá, má- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa-. Para los demás, él es Nickolas Wilde. Mi compañero en la ZPD y mi novio…

-Un placer- dijo Nick alzando una mano.

* * *

-¡Un zorro, Bonnie! ¡Es un zorro!

-Cállate, va a escucharte…- susurró la madre de Judy.

-Eso no es natural.

-Déjalo ser, Stu. Tu hija es una adulta y puede tomar sus decisiones.

-Eso no es una decisión, es un capricho- replicó el macho cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Si es una etapa, entonces déjala pasar y no hagas drama- dijo Bonnie con mirada severa.

-No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto ¿Cierto?

-No se trata de lo que yo opine, la decisión es de Judy…- replicó su madre.

-Ni siquiera pueden tener hijos…- susurró Stu.

-Stu, no es el momento para esta conversación- replicó la hembra con notable enojo-. Ya tendremos tiempo para… cuestionar esta decisión. Por ahora solo cálmate.

-¡Un zorro!- gimió Stu agachando la cabeza- ¡Y yo que me preocupaba de que fuera una liebre!

Los padres de Judy procedían a la familia a una distancia suficiente para que Nick no los escuchara, aunque Judy por el contrario contaba con el mejor oído de toda su familia, así que con algo de dificultad logró escuchar un poco de la conversación. Nick y Judy caminaban juntos, tomados de la mano, cercados por una procesión enorme de conejos; no obstante, no era la totalidad de la familia. No había ni un solo niño presente, por ejemplo, sino solamente adultos y adolescentes, los cuales cuchicheaban a una distancia prudente y con unos susurros mucho más discretos que sus padres. Por costumbre, la presentación de Nick se había hecho de forma fugaz debido a que Judy tenía mucha familia a la cual presentar; aun cuando solo presentara a los presentes, hubiera tomado más de diez minutos hacerlo. Así pues, los conejos solían presentar a la familia en sus propias casas, con excepción de los padres, por supuesto.

Nick mantenía un rostro sereno, con mirada curiosa que vagaba de forma discreta entre los distintos miembros de la familia Hopps, sin poner especial interés en los padres de Judy, a los cuales si bien no había conocido nunca en persona, no le intrigaban demasiado; más bien se sentía intimidado por la cantidad enorme de conejos a su alrededor. Al girar un poco su mirada, se topó con las mellizas de Judy que caminaban empujando un carrito con el equipaje de la pareja; ambas mantenían una expresión neutral y los volteaban a ver de reojo cada cierto tiempo. Nick volteó a ver a Judy y después a sus hermanas, sorprendido por el increíble parecido.

-¿Mellizas, Judy?- preguntó Nick con un ligero tono de enojo- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Hoy, en realidad- dijo ella con tranquilidad mirando a Nick-. Vamos, Nick, no puedo creer que no lo hayas supuesto siquiera.

-¿Supuesto? ¿Acaso crees que es obvio?- preguntó Nick con incredulidad.

-¡Claro que sí!- se burló ella-. Es obvio que vengo de una camada, soy una coneja ¿Acaso creíste que mi madre estuvo preñada doscientas setenta y seis veces?

-Una camada no es lo mismo que tener mellizos- replicó el zorro molesto.

-Es un evento algo fortuito, lo admito- respondió la coneja encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero si no te hable de ellas es porque siempre que he comenzado a hablar de mi familia contigo terminas bostezando e ignorándome por completo.

-Creo que esto es algo que no es sencillo de ignorar- comentó el zorro mirando de reojo a las mellizas de Judy-. Nada sencillo de ignorar.

-Bien, tengo mellizas- admitió la coneja con un suspiro-. Te recuerdo que cierto zorro nunca me dijo nada acerca de su hermana.

-Es porque técnicamente no tenía hermana.

-Bien, pues técnicamente tenía que hablarte de mis ochenta y cuatro hermanos mayores antes de llegar a ellas.

-Tuche…- dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros.

Volteó a ver a Judy y soltó una carcajada. La coneja no entendió bien el motivo de la risa, pero se sintió agredida y se sonrojó en silencio, volteando a ver al frente. Nick apretó la mano de Judy y le plantó un beso rápido en una oreja; ella sonrió en silencio, pero no volteó a verlo.

-No quise ser un imbécil.

-Sí, lo fuiste un poco.

Nick soltó otra carcajada, antes que Judy volteara a verlo, echando para atrás su oreja y sonriéndole de forma coqueta a su novio. Nick le devolvió la sonrisa de forma seductora antes que ambos se dieran un beso; cuando se separaron, se encontraron con toda la procesión de conejos mirándolos. Nick y Judy separaron sus labios y tosieron, tratando de esconder el sonrojar de sus rostros. Le reacción entre los presentes se dividió entre risas cómplices, ojos saltones y gritos de sorpresa.

June se cubría el rostro, totalmente sonrojada; July agachó la mirada, con ojos saltones y también algo sonrojada. Su padre los veía con incredulidad mientras aguantaba la respiración; su madre mantenía una sonrisa incomoda. Fue esta última la que dio unos pasos acercándose a la pareja.

-Judy, cariño, creo que sería buena idea que te abstuvieras de… muestras de cariño hasta que lleguemos a la casa- dijo la madre con delicadeza-. Estamos en público y sabes que aquí aún son algo… recelosos con ese tipo de relaciones.

-Si…- asintió Judy agachando la mirada.

-¿Si? Debe ser una broma- replicó Nick ofendido.

-No, Nick, esto no es así…- dijo Judy mirando a su novio.

-Las demás familias pueden tomarlo a mal- replicó July acercándose a ellos, explicando la situación al zorro-. Las familias son más conservadoras que en Zootopia…

En realidad, en zootopia su relación tampoco sería bien vista, pero el zorro no dijo nada. También se sintió algo estúpido por ponerse a la defensiva, de todos modos no le gustaba exhibirse.

-Lo lamento- suspiró desviando la mirada-. Fue mi culpa.

Bonnie le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora al zorro.

-No te preocupes, hijo. Solo es que hay uno que otro viejo conejo racista por aquí…- Bonnie miró de reojo a Stu, quien desvió la mirada-. Vamos a casa.

* * *

La noticia tardo en difundirse entre los pequeños de la casa, quienes rodearon al zorro al instante, arrastrándolo al patio; Nick alzó una mano intentando que Judy lo salvara de la oleada de orejas que lo atropellaban. Judy sabía que en realidad, esa era una manera de mantenerlo a salvo, así que simplemente le sonrió y dejó que los pequeños se llevaran a su novio entre preguntas y chistes que hacían con total naturalidad para el zorro.

Ahora le tocaba a ella lidiar con las consecuencias. Entre los mayores, la noticia sí que paso de oreja a oreja, y pronto la mayor parte de su familia lo sabía; su padre esperó hasta que Nick salió de la vista para acercarse a su hija.

-Judy ¿Es esto una broma?- inquirió el conejo sonriendo.

-¿El qué?

Stu sonrió nervioso, encogiéndose de hombros. Judy realmente no entendió las implicaciones del gesto, así que alzó una ceja y espero pacientemente a que su padre agregara algo, mostrando sus dientes con una media sonrisa.

-Nick…- el viejo soltó un suspiro y cruzo los brazos-. Si esta es una especie de "lección" por lo de los zorros, te recuerdo que ya los acepto… un poco más; incluso Gideon viene a comer de vez en cuando a la casa.

-Nick es mi novio, papá- respondió Judy tratando de no sonar ofendida-. Realmente es mi novio.

-Stu, déjala en paz- replicó Bonnie acercándose a ambos-. Judy sabe muy bien lo peligroso que pueden ser los zorros y si está asumiendo…

-¡Yo no estoy asumiendo riesgos!- replicó Judy volteando a ver a su madre con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia reflejados en su rostro-¡Los zorros no son peligrosos! Eso es racista. Y aunque lo fueran, hablamos de mi vida; las decisiones son en absoluto mías, solo esperaba que mi familia me apoyara en lo que yo quiero…

-¿Y esto es lo que quieres?- inquirió su padre- ¿Un zorro?

-Si.

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó su padre sorprendido alzando las manos.

-Porque lo amo, solamente por eso…

-Wow… amor- su madre se tapó el rostro-. Eso son… palabras mayores.

-¡Claro que es por amor!- replicó Judy sorprendida- ¡¿Acaso pensabas que estoy jugando con Nick?!

Su madre guardó silencio buscando palabras para responder. El tiempo no le alcanzo. Judy miró por turnos a su madre y a su padre, con incredulidad. Retrocedió un par de pasos abatida por la silenciosa revelación.

-¡¿Creen que soy una pervertida?!- inquirió ella, aunque su pregunta fue más una afirmación que una pregunta- ¡Creen que estoy con él solo por probar algo distinto!

-Judy, creo que la conversación se está poniendo algo intensa…- dijo June corriendo hasta su hermana y tomándola del brazo.

-¡¿Y ustedes que es lo que piensan?!- preguntó Judy a la defensiva mirando a June y July por turnos- ¿Qué piensan… de mí?

-Yo… solo estoy sorprendida- dijo July alzando los hombros-. No he tenido tiempo de pensar nada en absoluto.

Judy volteó a ver a June con una mirada suplicante que imploraba por comprensión. June solamente agacho las orejas y desvió la mirada.

-No soy quien para juzgarte- replicó June.

-Pero tampoco me apoyas- agregó Judy zafándose del brazo de su hermana. June había heredado el miedo casi patológico de su padre por los zorros, así que era de esperar- ¿Acaso hay alguien que me apoye?

Judy paseó su mirada por entre sus hermanos y familiares, pero todos guardaron silencio.

-Vine aquí a presentar a mi novio- dijo Judy con un hilo de voz-, pero me parece que soy yo la que recién empieza a conocer a su familia…

Tras decir eso Judy se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. June y July intercambiaron miradas y salieron corriendo tras ella; Stu soltó un gemido y se dejó caer en un sofá cercano mientras Bonnie se encogía de hombros avergonzada de su propia actuación. Los demás conejos disimularon continuar con sus actividades, exceptuando por dos hembras que se acercaron a consolar a su madre. En pocos segundos, la madriguera volvió a ser un lugar bullicioso.

* * *

-Y ahí me encontraba yo, corriendo, cuando por fin llegue al teleférico; la sincronía fue perfecta y supe que estaba a punto de escapar, pero al abrir la puerta para ayudar a Judy a subir… ella no estaba!- dijo Nick alzando las manos-. En su lugar, la enorme pantera salvaje me miraba con furia; pude ver a Judy cayendo del puente. La sorpresa fue tal que no pude reaccionar a tiempo…

-¡Que romántico!- exclamó una conejita-. Te detuviste por ella…

-Eh… no, en realidad aun éramos solo socios- puntualizo Nick con sinceridad-. Diría mas que fue la confusión del momento. Y aun así fue ella la que me salvo de nuevo; la pantera se abalanzo sobre mí y…

Nick se encontraba de pie en medio de un pequeño… un gran círculo de niños que rodeaban al zorro y escuchaban el relato con infantil ilusión; se podían contar cerca de treinta niños, o tal vez más. Nick no era tan bueno con las cuentas, y más de alguno se parecía a otro, lo cual hacía difícil contarlos, aunque sonara racista. O tal vez no era racismo, sino que simple y sencillamente había unos cuantos mellizos entre su público; en realidad Nick nunca se paró a pensar al respecto, sino que se dejó llevar por su relato. Cuando las preguntas empezaron a inundarlo, entró en pánico, pero cuando muchas de ellas comenzaron a girar en torno a cómo conoció a Judy, entonces tuvo la brillante idea de relatar el encuentro, omitiendo los insultos que hizo hacia la coneja, por supuesto. Fue entonces cuando tomo control de la situación.

Judy observaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con una sonrisa en el rostro, recargada sobre sus manos y sentada sobre un tronco podrido de un árbol talado mucho tiempo atrás al parecer. Mientras Nick enseñaba los dientes a los conejitos que escuchaban con atención el relato, Judy sintió como alguien se sentaba en el otro extremo del tronco. Volteó a ver para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la observaban en silencio; el rostro de ambas resultaba totalmente inexpresivo, hasta que July fue la primera en sonreír. Judy sonrió con amargura.

-Lo sé, sobre reaccioné…- admitió Judy mirando al suelo-. Aun así…

-No te preocupes, Judy. Todos… estamos confundidos- admitió July encogiéndose de hombros-. Todos quisimos hacerte caso con la actitud progresista de zootopia, pero creo que en el fondo nunca lo consideramos en serio. Danos tiempo para asimilarlo, sobre todo a papá…

-¿Tu tampoco?

-Judy, no puedo ver el mundo en tus ojos- admitió la hermana con franqueza-. Pero eso no implica que te rechace. Eres mi familia, Judy; mi melliza, y eso no va a cambiar sin importar cuantos machos de distinta especie se acuesten contigo.

Judy alzó una ceja, y July simplemente se encogió de hombros. Después de eso ambas soltaron una carcajada y se dieron un abrazo.

-Que a mí me gusten los conejos no implica que vea con malos ojos tu relación- susurró July a su hermana.

-Gracias, es lo más sincero y menos ofensivo que me han dicho en el día.

-Diciéndolo así no suena del todo bien.

-Y aun así ha sido lo mejor del día- suspiró Judy separándose de su hermana. Echó su oreja para atrás y alzó la mirada-. No lo sé, July, sabes que yo nunca tuve novio… lo de Nick… Él es mi mejor amigo, fue el primero en creer realmente en mí.

-Pensé que tú creías en ti.

-A veces uno no puede enfrentar esta vida solo…

-Nos distanciamos bastante ¿Cierto?- exclamó July con tristeza-. No estuve ahí cuando te graduaste, ni estuve ahí cuando te fuiste de casa… Casi nunca he estado ahí en realidad…

-Pero estas aquí para mí- replicó Judy tomando a su hermana de la mano-. En mi momento más difícil; y eso significa más para mí…

-Y el zorro conquistó tu corazón- dijo July retomando la conversación con delicadeza.

-Es un amor una vez que lo conoces- explicó Judy sonrojada-. Divertido, tierno, detallista y perseverante.

-Algo vanidoso.

-Parte de su encanto- admitió Judy con una carcajada.

-Es una historia interesante que me encantaría conocer- dijo July sonriendo-. Veo que es bueno con los niños…

-Sí, eso hace más irónica nuestra relación ¿Cierto?- inquirió la hembra con una media sonrisa en el rostro-. Nunca podremos tener nuestros propios hijos…

-Yo nunca quise…- dijo July con el rostro pálido.

-Tranquila, ya lo he pensado, ya lo he pensado varias veces- admitió ella con mirada perdida-. Aun así, lo amo demasiado y quiero estar a su lado.

-¿Ser la señora Wilde?

-Hopps de Wilde- replicó Judy con una sonrisa-. Lo cual lo haría a él Wilde de Hopps.

-Siempre tan progresista- se burló su hermana-. Bueno, me encantaría ser la madrina de algo en esa boda.

-Algún día, hermana- dijo Judy con tranquilidad.

Guardaron silencio mientras Nick continuaba con su relato.

-"Disculpen señores, hay una importante pista que seguir y un caso que cerrar"- exclamó Nick alzando su mano derecha con un gesto elegante-. Después de aquello… después de aquello seguimos la importante pista, que no eran otras que las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad. No podíamos saber qué día, en qué lugar ni a qué hora desaparecieron los demás animales; pero el rango de diferencia del señor Manchas era mucho menor… ¡Acababa de suceder! Así que solamente necesitábamos revisar las grabaciones para descubrir la verdad detrás de esta última desaparición, aunque era difícil decir si estaría relacionada con las anteriores, todo apuntaba a que así seria.

-¿Y lo fue?- preguntó un conejito con expectación.

-Llegare a esa parte, pequeño- dijo Nick con una sonrisa-. Por supuesto, yo no tenía acceso a los videos de seguridad; incluso un elegante y galante zorro tiene sus limitaciones, pero fue Judy la encargada de proveer un contacto que nos ayudaría en la investigación…

Judy volteó a ver a su hermana.

-¿Y June?

-Nos separamos para buscarte.

-Y ella… opina lo mismo que tú?- inquirió Judy nerviosa.

-No lo sé- admitió July rascándose la cabeza-. Linda ¿Qué esperabas realmente que sucediera presentando de forma tan repentina a tu novio?

-Descubrir de una vez con quien puedo contar- dijo Judy volteando a ver a Nick-. Vienen días difíciles… No solo para zootopia…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Las cosas se han salido de control, July. Mi trabajo, mi ciudad, mis miedos…- declaró la hembra con tono lúgubre-. Quiero tener control de algo en mi vida, y no dejare que mi vida sentimental pierda el rumbo.

-Suena… raro…- dijo July riendo.

-Lo es. En realidad, lo es…

* * *

-¡Eres Nickolas Wilde!

El pequeño conejo salió corriendo directo hasta al zorro, la cual saludo con un gesto militar; Nick hizo lo propio mientras Judy se acercaba a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos en su espalda. Judy se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura del conejo.

-Descanse, soldado- dijo Nick rompiendo su postura.

-Sí, señor.

-Nick, él es mi hermano, Randall. Y él también desea ser un policía...

Randall era un conejo que entraba en la pubertad, no podía pasar de los quince años pero debía tener más de once. Nick no era bueno calculando edades. Era marrón con una mancha negra en el ojo izquierdo, y en ese momento vestía lo que solo podía ser el uniforme de algún colegio local, suponía Nick. Después de todo era viernes, así que seguramente estaba saliendo de clases.

-Bueno, en Zootopia todos puedes ser lo que deseen- dijo Nick cruzándose de brazos-. Si son capaces de esforzarse por ello… ¿Crees estar a la altura, Randall?

-¡Lo estaré!- asintió el conejo de forma confiada.

-Bien, espero que nos veamos en unos cuantos años por allá- dijo Nick poniendo su mano en el hombro del conejo. Randall asintió con solemnidad.

-También supe que eres el novio de Judy- comentó el joven volteando a ver a su hermana.

-Vaya que vuelan rápido las noticias- dijo Judy sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Hay algo que quieras decir al respecto?

-¿Algo? No- respondió Randall encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo que espero que seas tan bueno siendo novio de Judy como siendo policía.

-Eh… en realidad creo que soy mejor novio- Nick desvió la mirada ligeramente avergonzado-. Han sido días difíciles…

-Nick…

Judy volteó a ver a Nick con una mirada que claramente expresaba "no digas nada del trabajo". Nick no estaba seguro que cosas había platicado Judy ya con su familia, sobre todo desde que él llevaba casi una semana sin verla, así que simplemente asintió y guardó silencio. Randall miró por turnos a los dos adultos y dio por sentado que no debía insistir en el tema.

-Cuida a mi hermana, agente Wilde- fue lo último que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse.

-Así será…

-En realidad, creo que yo cuido más de ti- dijo Judy tomando del brazo a Nick.

-¿Dónde has estado, zanahorias?- preguntó Nick ligeramente malhumorado-. Llevo horas secuestrado por tu familia…

-Veía que te la estabas pasando BASTANTE bien, así que decidí darte un poco de espacio- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espacio es lo que menos he tenido en este tiempo- dijo Nick-. Aunque no negare que tengo cierta afinidad con los niños, y mi encanto natural me facilita convivir con ellos.

-Tu modestia, por otra parte, es bastante franca.

-Directo e inteligente, zanahorias. Así es como soy.

-Un muy astuto zorro, debo de admitir.

Ambos caminaban mientras la familia les dirigía ocasionales miradas.

-Temo ser el centro de la atención.

-Aunque no fueras un zorro, lo serias- comentó Judy-. Solo digamos que mi familia ya empezaba a creer que yo tenía una preferencia distinta.

-Bueno, he visto bastante magia entre Lora y tú.

-No me recuerdes ese nombre- dijo Judy mirando con reproche a Nick-. Y espero que tú tampoco le des muchas vueltas.

-Sabes que no, amor.

Nick dio un rápido beso en la frente de Judy y esta sonrió con satisfacción. Llegaron hasta la mesa y se sentaron juntos, mientras otros miembros de la familia llegaban; había varias mesas dispuestas, y varios conejos, hembras y machos, ayudaban a disponer los alimentos. En la mesa que ellos ocupaban estaban Stu, Bonnie, June, July, Judy y Nick. Además había un joven matrimonio que le habían presentado como Mary y Terry, y otros cuatro conejos, de los cuales solo conocía a Randall, quien había tomado asiento al lado de Judy.

-Nick, él es Oscar- dijo señalando a un conejo mayor, de color gris; debía tener más de treinta años-. Y los otros dos son Fred y George, que también son gemelos. Derecha Fred, Izquierda George.

Ambos conejos alzaron una mano y sonrieron. Eran de pelaje gris, pero de un tono mucho más claro que el de la propia Judy; ellos debían ser aproximadamente de la edad de Judy ¿Una camada antes o después? Era bastante probable, según lo que tenía entendido. Ambos tenían ojos azules y una sonrisa cordial, no recordaba haberlos visto al llegar en el expreso, así que debían de apenas haber llegado. June los observaba en silencio, mientras July tecleaba en su celular de una forma un tanto obsesiva que dejaba claro que estaba platicando con alguien. Stu, el padre de Judy, los miraba de reojo mientras tamborileaba los dedos.

-Un placer conocerlos- dijo Nick con una reverencia de cabeza.

-El gusto es nuestro, Nickolas Wilde- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-¿Por qué tus mellizas no hablan al unísono?- preguntó Nick de forma confidencial. No obstante, ambas chicas lo escucharon.

Las orejas de las hermanas de Judy se levantaron. June desvió la mirada sin decir nada, pero July sonrió de forma cómplice.

-Las trillizas…- dijo June

-…completan sus frases…-agregó July

-…entre ellas- sentenció Judy.

Nick alzó una ceja. Las tres hermanas intercambiaron miradas y soltaron una carcajada.

-Necesitamos actualizar el acto, ya se volvió predecible- declaró July dejando su celular a un lado.

-Bien, me perdí…- admitió Nick cruzando los brazos.

-Digamos que tu comentario es tan poco original que estamos acostumbradas a él- respondió June.

-Torpe zorro- exclamó Judy con tono burlón.

-Mmm…- Nick soltó un suspiro.

-Es una treta, tesoro.

La madre de Judy llegó a la mesa y empezó a servir, rápidamente se encontraron comiendo una gran selección de verduras al vapor, con unos postres que hacían agua el hocico del zorro solo de olerlos. Para sorpresa de todos, Nick engulló de forma animada y fácil todas las verduras, incluidas las zanahorias. Judy no le prestó atención a esto, pues ella misma se encontraba disfrutando de la deliciosa comida casera de su madre.

-Ma, tenía tanto sin comer algo así de delicioso- dijo Judy sonriendo-. Soy un desastre en la cocina, y Nick siempre prefiere las frutas.

-¿Nick cocina regularmente para ti?- preguntó Stu. Judy palideció ante la pregunta.

-Y-yo… me refiero a que…- tartamudeó la chica nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que cocino para ella- declaró Nick-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que ella me recoge y deja todos los días en mi casa.

Stu entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada más, mientras Judy soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Bonnie tomó asiento y dedicó una sonrisa a su hija antes de empezar a comer.

-Bien, Nickolas Wilde- empezó a decir el padre de Judy sin voltear a ver al aludido: mala señal-. Es toda una sorpresa tenerte en la familia, no lo negare.

-Papá, Nick no es de la familia todavía- replicó Judy con delicadeza.

-¿Y lo será?

Judy guardó silencio en lo que debía haber sido la jugada más inteligente que jamás le había visto a su padre hacer; era un comentario con trampa que simplemente no vio venir, pues cualquier respuesta era potencialmente perjudicial para ella.

-Señor Stu, estoy agradecido por la cálida bienvenida- interrumpió Nick desviando el tema-. Lo cierto es que estaba un poco nervioso, pero ya sabía lo bromistas y agradables que pueden ser ustedes…

-Aunque también sabemos tomarnos las cosas en serio- replicó Stu.

-Stu, por favor…- pidió Bonnie.

-Lo cual me lleva a preguntar: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija, Nick?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al zorro, quien no obstante no tardó en responder apretando con su mano la de Judy.

-Quiero a Judy.

-¿Tanto como para formar una familia?- inquirió el macho.

-¡Papá!- gritaron al mismo tiempo July y Judy.

-Por supuesto…- respondió Nick, quien ahora fue quien cayó en la trampa. Judy volteó a verlo brevemente y Nick supo que lo había echado todo a perder.

No hubo sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Stu, pero sus ojos reflejaron un brillo… peculiar.

-Porque es algo que tú no puedes hacer- replicó Stu.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire, dejando a todos los presentes sin habla. El rostro de Nick reflejó que el comentario si lo hirió. El único que parecía aprobar las palabras del señor Hopps era Oscar; por su parte, el rostro de Randall reflejó que deseaba haberse sentado en cualquier otra mesa.

-Si realmente eso piensas de ella, deberías dejarla que busque alguien con quien hacer su familia- continuó Stu con severidad-. Si no la amas tanto para darle una familia, entonces deja de jugar con mi hija.

-Yo no estoy jugando con ella…- fue lo único que pudo articular Nick, que agachó la mirada.

Judy desvió la mirada, también ofendida por el comentario, pero totalmente sorprendida por el mismo. No sabía exactamente que responder o cómo actuar ante una agresión directa de su padre hacia Nick; hasta el momento había considerado a su padre bastante cobarde, y mal momento había escogido su padre para sorprenderla. Nick tomó un pastel de la mesa, una cuchara y se puso de pie.

-Fue una magnifica comida, gracias- dijo Nick con mirada perdida-. Voy a terminar el postre afuera…

Stu estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Bonnie lo tomó de los hombros; hubo una discusión que Judy no escuchó. Estaba demasiado ocupada temblando de rabia e impotencia mientras Nick se retiraba, que no fue capaz de escuchar nada; June y July miraron a Judy. Por el rostro de Judy corrían silenciosas lágrimas; la hembra se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

-Voy por Nick- dijo July poniéndose de pie-. Ve por Judy.

* * *

Nick estaba sentado en un tronco caído cuando July lo encontró. Fue un alivio verlo tranquilo simplemente sentado comiendo realmente el postre; por otro lado, Nick no volteó a verla aun cuando sus pasos eran muy audibles en la noche. Ella quiso decir algo, pero en realidad no supo qué; simplemente había ido por Nick porque sabía que June era racista, así que le había tocado hacerse cargo del zorro. En silencio, se sentó a un lado del zorro.

-Lamento eso, Nick…- dijo ella entrelazando sus manos.

-No te preocupes, zanahorias, ya lo esperaba- dijo Nick sin mirarla. A July se le hizo raro la forma en que se refirió a ella, pero no le dio importancia.

-Mi padre a veces puede ser…

-Ya sabía que me odiaba- interrumpió el zorro con tranquilidad-. Solo que nunca espere una agresión directa. Siempre fue más de insinuaciones…

-Si fue toda una sorpresa- rio July alzando las manos-. ¡Wow! ¡Oye, tranquilo viejo! ¿No es verdad, Nick…?

July voltea a ver al zorro pero este continuó con la mirada perdida al frente. La hembra agacho las orejas avergonzada y se acerca un poco a Nick.

-Oye…-ella acaricio sus orejas inseguras de que más decir, así que simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-Tal vez debería regresar a casa- comentó Nick con tranquilidad.

-No lo tomes tan mal- pidió ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Judy, no podemos tener hijos- declaró Nick nervioso-. Pero eso a mí no me importa, yo daría cualquier cosa por ti… No es solo sobre hacerte el amor todas las noches, aunque amo tu delicioso cuerpo y esos perfectos senos; y no es sobre tus hermosas caderas desnudas y como las mueves saltando sobre mi miembro, o la forma en que me enloqueces al hacerlo con tu boca…- dijo Nick sonrojado, agachando la mirada-. Sí, me vuelves loco; y puedo ser todo un pervertido a tu lado, haciéndote el amor toda la noche hasta escucharte gemir descontroladamente, empapando la cama y tus piernas después de estarlo haciendo como conejos, hasta explotar dentro de ti y caer exhaustos en la cama… o el piso- exclamó el zorro riendo-. Pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado aunque no pueda darte hijos y necesito saber si tu…

Nick tomo la mano de July y se giró, dándole un beso en los labios. Alzó la mirada para verla directamente, y por un momento creyó que realmente era Judy. Pero el sonrojar insano en su rostro, los ojos desorbitados, y el cambio de ropa distinto le dio mala espina. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, mirándola fijamente, hasta que su mente logro encajar las piezas de forma correcta; sus ojos eran de color azul.

-¿June?

-July…- corrigió ella riendo nerviosa y con el rostro sonrojado.

Nick soltó inmediatamente la mano de la hembra y palideció, retrocediendo. Ella simplemente se rascó las orejas, nerviosa y empezó a reír.

-N-no… yo…- Nick se cubrió el rostro y el color volvió a su rostro tan rápidamente que le preocupo a la hembra.

-¿Nick?- July le puso una mano sobre su brazo.

-¡No le digas a nadie!- replicó Nick avergonzado-. Yo… ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Todo lo que dije! Y…

-Tranquilo…- dijo ella riendo sonrojada-. No se lo diré a nadie en absoluto…

July desvió la mirada y soltó una carcajada. Nick se cubrió el rostro y maldijo entre dientes.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que seguir empeorando?- susurró Nick muriendo de vergüenza.

July estaba a punto de decir algo cuando a lo lejos escucharon un grito.

-¡Nick!- Judy corría hacia ellos. Nick y July intercambiaron miradas y se sonrojaron un tanto más.

-No digas nada…- susurró Nick horrorizado.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hare, tonto!- replicó July agachando las orejas.

Judy llegó hasta Nick y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Lamento tanto lo que sucedió…- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta-. Todo es mi culpa y yo… debí haber venido sola…

-Judy…

-¡No, no trates de disculparme!- exclamó ella sollozando-. Debí haber hecho frente a esto por mí misma… es solo que tenía miedo de enfrentar a mi familia.

-Ya, tranquila…- Nick daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de Judy mientras la sostenía contra su hombro. La hembra se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, llorando con pesar.

-¡Soy una estúpida!- grito ella cerrando los ojos- ¡Porque están insultando a quien más amo en esta vida y no soy capaz de defenderlo!

-Judy, tú me defendiste de Fred. No lo olvides- dijo Nick separándose de Judy y tomándola de las mejillas-. Tú has salvado mi vida, en varias ocasiones; las palabras de tu familia duelen, pero no me mataran…

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Las lágrimas de Judy seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, pero esbozo una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Nick… lo arruine todo- dijo ella con amargura-. Yo solo… siempre… siempre soñé con este momento…

Cerró los ojos y volvió a llorar descontroladamente, partiéndole el corazón a Nick que se sentía impotente de no poder remediar en nada la situación.

-Soñaba con presentar a mi novio…- se limpió las lágrimas tratando de tranquilizarse-. Y que todos… todos me felicitaran… Solo eso…

Nick agachó las orejas y abrazo nuevamente a Judy.

-No es tu culpa…- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Te amo… te amo tanto…- susurró ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Y yo a ti, zanahorias- respondió Nick sonriendo.

Tras unos minutos se separaron. Judy limpió sus lágrimas y tomo de la mano a Nick, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su hermana.

-July… gracias por encontrar a Nick…

-No fue nada, tu nos encontraste- replicó la otra hembra riendo nerviosa.

-Ahora se me hace tan incómodo volver a casa- dijo Judy con un suspiro.

-Oye, pueden pasar la noche en mi casa- sugirió July sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Judy con alegría.

-Por supuesto… siempre que no hagan mucho ruido en la cama…

Judy y Nick se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y agacharon la mirada. July soltó una carcajada.

-Era broma, era broma- dijo entre carcajadas-. Pueden hacer el ruido que quieran, sabes que soy soltera…

-¡July!

July y Judy caminaron hasta la casa de la primera, platicando cosas del pasado, mientras Nick caminaba en silencio agarrado del brazo de su novia. En ocasiones las miradas del zorro y la melliza de Judy se cruzaban, pero simplemente desviaban la mirada y guardaban silencio. No mencionaron lo que había pasado, ninguno de los dos.

* * *

 **Corenote** :

Bien, siguiente capítulo y un poco de cambio en el ambiente de lo visto en la TERRIBLE tensión que ha invadido los anteriores capítulos desde el ataque de Frank (fue un arco bastante lleno de acción).

Estos capítulos (serán dos) es lo que muchos venían esperando desde hace tiempo. La famosa presentación de Nick a la familia Hopps; de hecho, mi primer BR debe estar gritando de emoción al ver suceder esto. Para este capítulo realice spoilers a varios de mis seguidores y tenían sentimientos encontrados con las ideas. Algunos las amaron, otros las reprobaron. Lo cierto es que mucho de lo que sucederá en estos dos capítulos son ideas que tuvieron dando vuelta en la cabeza pero que no tenían otro momento para ser introducidas en el fic… Pero confió en que todo ha quedado bien justificado y mis lectores van a gustar de esas ideas.

Las mellizas. Que tan lejos llevare la idea? Ya veremos… La idea en si es lo suficientemente buena para dedicarle un fic completo, pero no será el caso. Aun así, estoy seguro que será una idea que podrá agradar a mis lectores. Dependiendo como se desarrollen las cosas.

Los OCs es algo que también ha llamado la atención, ya que algunas personas han mencionado haber dejado la historia por el exceso de OCs cuando ellos querían un Nicudy… Y aunque mi fic está lleno de Nicudy, también es cierto que más de la mitad de los personajes son OCs y cada cierto tiempo aparece uno nuevo. Lamentablemente es algo que seguirá pasando y si bien viejos conocidos reaparecerán, me es imposible dejar de meter personajes de soporte. Aun así, todos aman a Lenard xD…

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, teorías, sugerencias, trastornos de lenguaje o cualquier cosa que quieran compartir conmigo (dibujos, fics, foros…). Un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo…

Un saludo especial a Nime de Oro… Gracias por tu apoyo!

* * *

 **Extra 01**

 **(Jueves 14 de Febrero)**

 **(Temprano)**

Bugs soltó un suspiro e ingreso a la oficina del jefe de policía. Cargaba un periódico donde se anunciaba el nombramiento del nuevo alcalde. De acuerdo a las leyes, la máxima figura de autoridad tenía el derecho y obligación de presentarse como el alcalde suplente, y esa responsabilidad había recaído por tanto en el jefe Bogo, que ahora era el alcalde Bogo… dejando el puesto de jefe de la ZPD vacante. Y ese puesto no tardó en ser tomado.

Con una sonrisa, Bugs comprobó que estaba algo distraída. Y era de esperar después de todo tenía entendido que el día siguiente saldría a un compromiso muy importante fuera de la ciudad, así que con las pocas horas de su nombramiento, necesitaba arreglar todos los pendientes antes de retirarse. Pero ella era una chica maravillosa.

-Jefa…

-No me digas así, Bugs- replicó ella avergonzada volteando a verlo-. Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre.

Lora volteó a ver a Bugs con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Vestía un uniforme policial, de pantalón y chaleco, junto con un sombrero que la hacia ver… adorable. Al ser una oficial entrenada y altamente capacitada que aún estaba en activo dentro de la ZPD, Lora fue la elección obvia para tomar el lugar de Jefa del departamento de policía. Judy había sido una candidata, no obstante al haber sido hospitalizada en varias ocasiones recientes y al tener un expediente menor, Lora recibió una mayor aprobación oficial. Además, la ciudad se sentía feliz de tener de vuelta a "La leyenda" como la jefa del departamento. La aceptación publica jugo mucho a su favor, dándole el puesto.

Con enormes ojeras, disimuladas por maquillaje, Lora observaba a la liebre con una sonrisa. Bugs se acercó y le sonrió de forma franca, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Lora? ¿Cómo va todo?

-Novato, me alegra verte- dijo ella con tranquilidad-. Me pesa dejar el puesto de fiscal de distrito, pero es un lugar donde ya no me necesitan…

-¿Por qué?

-Perdimos el caso de Fred y perdimos el caso de Lenard. La opinión publica esta por los suelos y la federación no tardara en hacerse con el control de la propia ZPD… Pasaremos a ser meros guardias de seguridad.

-¿No crees que podamos salir adelante?- inquirió Bugs nervioso.

-No. No creo que sea de ayuda con trámites burocráticos- explicó ella con mirada pérdida-. Es momento de volver al activo.

-Sera maravilloso trabajar con usted- comentó Bugs.

-Oh… que tierno- sonrió ella divertida-. Otro admirador…

-Nah…- Bugs se encogió de hombros-. Es probable, solo si tiene un pak.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Lora alzando una ceja.

-Nada- Bugs sacó unos chicles y se hecho un par a la boca mientras sonreía de forma burlona-. De cualquier manera, es un placer tenerla a bordo, jefa.

-Gracias, Bugs- respondió Lora y agachándose le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Bugs-. Ahora ¡A trabajar!

Bugs sonrió, asintió, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina de la Jefa Lora Alpha.

* * *

 **Extra 02**

 **(Jueves 14 de Febrero)**

 **(Noche)**

Mañana era el gran día en el que Nick se presentaría por fin ante los padres de Judy, así que estaba honestamente preocupado por ello, y nervioso, pero intentaba relajarse pensando en otras cosas o concentrándose en los recientes eventos.

-Así que… un lugar en la federación-dijo Judy pensativa. Estaban en videollamada y Nick permanecía acostado en su cama mientras platicaba con su novia.

-Es lo que me ofrecen.

-¿Y piensas aceptar?- preguntó ella con un ligero tono de rencor.

-Judy, la federación no es el enemigo y lo sabes- replicó Nick-. Desde el principio hemos actuado de modo irracional contra la federación.

-La federación asesina a sus objetivos- replicó Judy enojada-. Unirte a ellos te volverá un asesino, Nick ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Lo que quiero es detener a Fred Buddy- aclaró el zorro con delicadeza-. Lo que quiero es mantener a zootopia a salvo.

-El fin no justifica los medios.

-Y tienes toda la razón, pero eso también aplica para nosotros- replico Nick con severidad-. Por salvar a un sádico causamos la muerte de unos civiles…

Judy agacho las orejas notablemente afectada por la declaración de Nick, pero el zorro simplemente se le quedo viendo en silencio, sin intentar disculparse. La hembra alzo la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y así te perdemos, Nick?

-No me han perdido. Esto nunca fue una competencia- respondió Nick manteniendo la calma-. La ZPD ha perdido los casos, ahora depende completamente de la federación.

-¿De qué lado estas, Nick?

-Ya no hay bandos, Judy- Nick volteó a ver a Judy con dulzura-. Y nunca debieron existir…

-¿Porque confiarían en ti…? Eres de la ZPD, y mi pareja…

-Porque ustedes ya han perdido. Pero si estoy en la federación, podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo. Tú a mí, no al revés.

Judy agacho la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

-Hazlo.

-Gracias.

-Descansa, astuto zorro.

-Igual, zanahorias.

Nick colgó y soltó un suspiro, justo cuando Lora entro a la habitación. La loba apenas si volteó a verlo, con la cabeza agachada y notablemente intimidada por su presencia; él pudo ver sus ojeras aun en la escaza luz, y supo porque… lo sabía. La escuchaba llorar todas las noches desde el incidente, desde antes en realidad. Llorar en silencio, tratando de aguantar. Pero no podía. Ella estaba aterrada… Seguro tenia pesadillas con Lenard. Judy le había confesado dormir en la misma cama que Vicky ahora que él estaba ausente.

Lora carecía de esa ventaja. Se acostó en su cama y le dio la espalda a Nick, sin siquiera desearle las buenas noches. El zorro se puso de pie y se acercó, decidido a intentar calmar la situación.

-Duro día- comentó acercándose.

Lora lo volteó a ver de reojo, con bastante desconfianza.

-Algo…

-Jefa Alfa…

-Si- asintió ella de forma tajante.

-Te queda bien el titulo…- comentó sonriendo.

-Puede…- Lora dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al zorro.

Nick se sentó en la cama frente a Lora, la cual permanecía vacía.

-Deberías irte, no?- inquirió Nick encogiéndose de hombros-. Como la jefa de la ZPD, no creo que dimitas para unirte a la federación.

-No lo hare- admitió ella-. Pero… tengo miedo de dormir sola…

Las palabras volaron en el aire y Nick agachó las orejas. Ella desvió la mirada y volvió a recostarse. El zorro se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, pero ella lo tomó del brazo. Al girarse, la vio con silenciosas lágrimas en sus mejillas, observándolo suplicante.

-Duerme conmigo…- pidió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Lora, no…

-Sexo no, solo duerme conmigo- dijo ella sollozando. La cara antes astuta y seductora de la loba se volvió frágil y tierna, cubierta de lágrimas y ojeras que delataban su terror y debilidad. No era una loba, era solamente… una hembra.

Titubeo unos segundos y miró a Lora.

-¿Sin trucos?- preguntó con tono neutro.

-Ninguno…- dijo ella con una tristeza asoladora.

-Si intentas algo…

-¡Joder, Nick! ¡Llevo días sin dormir!- sollozó cubriéndose el rostro- ¡Solo quiero dormir! ¡Solo quiero dormir tranquila! ¡Solo…!

Nick se recostó sobre Lora y la trajo contra su pecho, antes de dejarse caer en la cama y acomodarse. Lora lo abrazo con fuerza, y a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, se acurruco contra su pecho. El zorro acaricio su pelo sin decir nada, y lo hizo por largo tiempo hasta que ella dejo de llorar… Esa noche durmió tranquilo el también. Tuvo algún sueño raro sobre sexo, pero al despertar no recordaba nada concreto. Al despertar, Lora seguía acurrucada contra él, perfectamente vestida y totalmente exhausta. La dejo dormir mientras él se retiraba.

 **Fin Capitulo 19**


	20. 20- Sueños Blancos

**FAQS**

 **Se da mucha importancia a tener hijos cuando no considero eso tan importante ¿Es parte del Tabú?**

Si. Y no creí que no hubiera quedado suficientemente claro. Parte de ser un ciudadano civilizado es no dejarse llevar por instintos, de forma tal que actos como la infidelidad (deseos sexuales) o ingerir carne se consideran bastante aberrantes; a esto debemos sumar que Judy viene de una familia algo prejuiciosa y recatada, que además son conejos, que culturalmente no solo tienen inculcado reproducirse, sino hacerlo en grandes cantidades. Todo esto crea una ENORME presión social en los personajes, que acentúa aún más el tabú.

* * *

 **20- … Sueños Blancos**

 **(Sábado 17 de Febrero)**

 **Temprano**

-Así que las trillizas June, July y Judy- comentó Nick de forma casual- ¿Sabes, cariño? Tu nombre no combina para nada con el de tus hermanas.

-Bueno…- Judy se encogió de hombros- En realidad, Nick, tengo otro nombre…

El zorro volteó a verla alzando una ceja. Iban caminando de nuevo a la granja familiar desde la casa de July; todo apuntaba a que no era una buena idea, pero Judy insistió tanto en que debían convivir ese fin de semana con su familia, e intentar calmar los ánimos, que Nick había terminado cediendo sintiéndose mal de romper las ilusiones de la chica.

-¿Otro nombre?- preguntó él sorprendido- Imposible, yo vi tu ficha y...

-Nick, la ficha la llené yo misma en la academia. La comisaria sólo transcribió los datos- dijo ella con tranquilidad-. Nunca has visto mi ID…

Nick alzó una ceja pensativo.

-¿Y cuál es el misterioso nombre completo de mi novia?- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

-Mi nombre es Judy May Hopps- respondió ella ignorando por completo el tono de Nick.

-May, June, July- recitó Nick sonriendo-. Tiene su gracia… ¿Porque te dicen todos Judy, entonces?

-Ellas también tienen dos nombres, pero supongo que con esa combinación todos empezaban con "j-u"…- respondió ella con un suspiro-. Ya sabes, cuando tienes cientos de hermanos, literalmente, es más fácil recordar nombres que son parecidos contra nombres que son consecutivos.

-Tiene cierto sentido.

-De todos modos, me gusta más Judy…- replicó ella mirándolo con reproche.

-Claro, entiendo.

Nick asintió y Judy lo abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Detrás de ellos venia July bastante entretenida en su propio aparato; de vez en cuando los veía de reojo, poniendo especial atención en Nick, pero no parecía dispuesta a iniciar una conversación. Tras pocos minutos llegaron a la granja donde algunos de sus hermanos mayores los saludaron de lejos mientras iban y venían.

-Ese es Robert, aquel es Reno, y esos dos son Rene y Rupert- dijo ella señalando a sus hermanos. Nick asentía poniendo la mayor atención que podía, aunque sabía perfectamente que era una batalla totalmente perdida.

Vio a George y Fred pasar corriendo por la parte trasera de la casa, aunque ellos no les prestaron atención. Judy señaló a otro hermano, cuando Oscar, el conejo del día anterior, se paró frente a ellos. Judy se mostró sorprendida y sonrió nerviosa; a Nick tampoco le parecía que las cosas fueran a salir bien.

-Oscar, buen día…

-Judy- dijo él mirándola de reojo antes de centrar su atención en Nick-. Nick…

-Buen día, Oscar- saludó con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿No es demasiado temprano para mortificar a nuestros padres, Judy?

La pregunta dejó helados a ambos que no pudieron evitar agachar ligeramente la mirada.

-Vengo con mis padres, Oscar- replicó ella alzando sus orejas-. A presentarles a mi novio; no es de tu incumbencia.

-Esta es nuestra familia, Judy. Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia.

-Oscar, no hagas esto frente a Nick- pidió ella avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no?- replicó con burla-. Sólo es tu capricho de…

Judy se adelantó y le dio una sonora bofetada a Oscar, haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos. Varios de sus hermanos y hermanas voltearon a verlos; Nick simplemente se encogió de hombros, deseando no haberse dejado convencer por Judy aquella mañana.

-No te permito que me hables así, Oscar- replicó ella furiosa-. Soy una hembra adulta y me debes respeto, así como a Nick…

Oscar volteó a verla con semblante inexpresivo.

-¿Quién te crees tú, jugando a ser policía?- preguntó Oscar sonriendo-. "Voy a ser de este un mundo mejor".

Judy no dijo nada pero Nick la vio apretar sus puños. Oscar alzó su mano y comenzó a sobar su mejilla mientras sonreía con malicia.

-Nos abandonaste, Judy; huiste de casa.

-Yo no hui a ningún lado.

-Te fuiste a donde pudieras cumplir tus sueños delirantes porque aquí era inútil- replicó el conejo con desdén-. Y ahora estas aquí, queriendo ser feliz, cuando no te importo un pepino tu familia…

Judy bajo las orejas y observó enojada a Oscar. Nick se acercó y tomó de los hombros a Judy; se agachó ligeramente y le susurró al oído.

-Tal vez debemos irnos…

-Nick…

-No nos arruines el día, Judy- pidió Oscar sonando tan sincero que incluso Nick tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de golpear su rostro petulante.

-¡Es que nada de esto es así!- replicó ella adolorida.

-Judy…

Nick y Judy se giraron para encarar al padre de la hembra, que los miraba con desaprobación; Judy no pudo evitar encogerse más de hombros.

-Papá…

-No, Judy- su padre alzó una mano- No insistas. No tienes nada más que aportar a un tema que del cual ya di mi opinión.

-¡¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?!- preguntó ella con desesperación.

-¡Porque es un zorro!- replicó Stu señalando a Nick con la mano- ¡Yo no te eduqué para ser una pervertida!

-¡Tu no me educaste!- Judy se adelantó hacia su padre- ¡Tú lo único que querías era una hija sumisa y complaciente!

-¿Y por qué no pudiste serlo?- preguntó Stu con pesar- ¿Por qué siempre tenías que sobresalir? No únicamente sobre tus hermanos, incluso por sobre tus propias mellizas…

-¡Yo soy así! ¡¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?!- preguntó Judy con frustración.

-¡¿Y porque no puedes aceptarlo tú, Judy?!- preguntó su padre viéndola con decepción- ¡¿Por qué quieres vivir tratando de cambiarme?!

Judy se quedó muda ante la declaración de su padre. Su padre agachó las orejas y negó con la cabeza mientras los observaba en silencio.

-No eres bienvenida aquí mientras Nick Wilde te acompañe- dijo su padre con autoridad-. Por favor, váyanse de aquí…

Nick tomó a Judy de los hombros y ambos se retiraron en silencio mientras la familia volvía a sus labores diarias. July los observo en silencio y se devolvió a la casa detrás de ellos, tratando de desviar la atención de ambos.

* * *

Jugaron y platicaron un par de horas con July, quien trataba de mantenerlos entretenidos y alegres; sobre todo la hembra no tardó en hacer buenas migas con el zorro, que también se sintió bastante cómodo con ella. Después salieron a dar la vuelta por los alrededores de las madrigueras. Tardaron horas en volver a hablar del asunto, y cuando lo hicieron a Nick le sorprendió que las palabras de Judy giraran en torno a intentar volver a ir a la casa de sus padres para hacer las paces. Obviamente a él le parecía a esas alturas una completa necedad; pero para ella era más bien una necesidad. Así que no lograron ponerse de acuerdo.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Nick…

-Entiendo que tu familia no me acepta, lo entiendo perfectamente- replicó el zorro molesto-. Tienes más familia de las que podría anotar en mi libreta de contactos, y aun así los que nos apoyan los puedo contar con una sola mano.

Nick alzó su mano y solo había dos dedos levantados. Judy se encogió de hombros.

-Incluso tu madre me odia, pero eso era de esperar- replicó el zorro con malhumor- Lo que nunca me espere es que le dieras tanta importancia al asunto ¡Yo debería sentirme ofendido! Y en su lugar solamente lo estoy dejando pasar. Deberíamos irnos de aquí.

-Nick, esto es muy importante para mí- comentó ella con pesar-. Mi familia te está conociendo, y estoy segura que cuando te den una oportunidad, te van a aceptar.

-¡Pero es una oportunidad que no me quieren dar!- replicó más molesto-. Una que no me darán por ahora; puede que en un año, puede que en seis meses, pero definitivamente en este momento no están dispuestos a aceptarlo.

-Pero…

-Judy, no puedes esperar que lo acepten mágicamente- dijo Nick tomándola de las manos con amabilidad-. Tuviste que ser policía para demostrarles que estaban equivocados, tal vez simplemente debamos seguir antes que ellos me tomen en serio.

-Son mi familia, Nick. No puedo escoger entre ellos y tú…

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas… o no para siempre- dijo Nick con delicadeza-. Pero yo daría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado…

Judy entendió perfectamente a que se refería Nick, después de todo si terminaba casándose con el zorro, su compañero seria él, no los miembros de su familia.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Nick. Para ti es más fácil porque…- Judy se arrepintió de las palabras que dijo, pero el semblante endurecido de Nick le dejo perfectamente claro que había alcanzado a comprender lo que Judy quiso decir.

-¿Por qué, Judy? ¿Por qué de todos modos no tengo más familia?- preguntó Nick ofendido- ¿Por qué la única hermana que tengo si me apoya?

-¡Tienes todo el apoyo de tu familia, Nick!- respondió ella dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos antes que por su sentido común- ¡Yo tengo que lidiar con el rechazo de casi todos ellos! ¡Aunque toda tu familia te odiara, sólo es una hermana!

-Tienes demasiada familia, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que todos ellos nos rechacen- replicó Nick alzando un dedo-. Y aun así te preocupa más la aprobación general que el apoyo que esos dos hermanos nos están dando.

-No es que no me importe, Nick- respondió ella molesta-. Es solo que así no es como funciona…

-¿No? ¿No funciona así?- preguntó Nick alzando las manos-. Bien, explícamelo, porque llevo casi toda mi vida sin una familia con la cual pasar una sola jodida festividad, que ya me olvide de cómo diablos es que funciona.

-Nick… sabes que no quise decir eso- Judy se puso a la defensiva mostrando un semblante serio.

-¿Qué esperas de tu familia entonces?- replicó Nick sin esperar respuesta- Porque nosotros sabíamos que esto no sería fácil, que tendríamos a todos en nuestra contra y eso siempre incluyó a nuestras familias, Judy.

-¡¿Qué se supone que responda a eso, Nick?!- preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Qué abandonaré a toda mi familia para vivir a tu lado?!

-Judy…

Ahora fue el turno de Nick de sentirse mal por las palabras pronunciadas de forma tan improvisada. Judy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Nick supo que habían llegado a un punto donde lo mejor era guardar silencio; pero ella no lo hizo.

-¡Son mis padres, Nick!- replicó ella molesta-. Por lo menos a ellos quiero tenerlos de mi lado.

-Judy, son tus padres, pero solo debes darles tiempo.

-Ellos no piensan así, Nick- Judy trató de calmarse pero las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas; aun así su tono se mantuvo neutro-. Tuve que hacerme policía para demostrarles que estaban equivocados ¿Qué se supone que haga contigo?

-¿Disculpa?

-¡¿Cómo les demuestro que lo nuestro es en serio?!- dijo ella sollozando- ¡¿Cómo si no podemos…?!

Judy guardó silencio demasiado tarde. Nick agachó las orejas entendiendo perfectamente la alusión. Asintió en silencio, con mirada perdida; Judy se encogió de hombros y se acercó al macho con delicadeza.

-Nick… yo…

-Tú eres igual que tu padre, Judy- dijo Nick alzando la mirada-. Ahora lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Los ojos de Nick eran fríos, rencorosos y dolidos. Era una mirada que Judy ya había visto anteriormente, en una sola ocasión, y también se la había dirigido a ella. Judy sintió su corazón romperse en su interior.

-¡No, Nick!- exclamó ella sollozando- ¡Yo no…!

-Nunca podre darte una familia- interrumpió Nick pensativo-. Así que no quieres perder la que ya tienes porque eso te dejaría sola. Sola conmigo, pero parece que eso no es suficiente para ti…

Nick se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

-Nick, por favor, no quise…

-Judy- Nick alzó una mano sin moverse-. Déjalo, ya déjalo así.

El zorro volteó a verla brevemente antes de darse la vuelta por completo y encararla de nuevo. Alzó una mano y empezó a gesticular.

-Construiste un mundo exacto de acabados tan perfectos. Cada cosa calculada en su espacio y en su tiempo…- dijo Nick con pesar-. Ese es tu problema; esa siempre ha sido tu frustración, tu enojo. Yo sé que no es tanto la seguridad de la ciudad, sino el cómo Fred ha sido el primer criminal que ha escapado constantemente de tus patas. Tu vida se desmorona y entre más pierdes tu perfecto plan de vida, más te aferras a los retazos de ella.

Judy guardó silencio dolida por las palabras del zorro.

-Yo que soy un caos completo, las entradas, las salidas, los nombres y las medidas no me caben en los sesos- replicó Nick desviando la mirada-. Y ahora estas aquí, queriendo ser feliz, con una familia que no te aprecia… Queriendo que absolutamente nada salga de tus planes y que todos sigan un maldito guion trazado por tu propio egocentrismo. Pero así no funciona la vida, Judy. Ganas y pierdes. Y a veces debes decidir que estás dispuesto a ganar y que estás dispuesto a perder.

Nick le volvió a dar la espalda a Judy y se alejó en silencio, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, que su amada no pudo ver al desplomarse en el suelo cubriendo su rostro. El resto de la tarde no se vieron nuevamente.

* * *

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y cerró rápidamente; ya era de noche y estaba oscuro. Nick se giró para encontrarse con un silencio absoluto, no obstante tenía una buena visión nocturna, así que pudo ver a Judy parada contra la puerta; sus piernas temblaban un poco. De hecho estaba vestida con una playera morada, y con unas bragas a juego; sus piernas estaban desnudas, cruzadas, temblorosas. Sus orejas estaban agachadas y su mirada iba directamente hacia él, aunque era una mirada perdida pues era obvio que no podía verlo en la oscuridad. Su mirada reflejaba miedo ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza? La visión en general le causo mucha ternura y no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión.

-¿Qué sucede, Judy?- preguntó Nick sentándose en la cama y prendiendo la lámpara de la mesilla.

La iluminación fue tenue, pero suficiente. Judy dio un pequeño saltó y miró fijamente al zorro. Nick no se encontraba de humor para otra discusión así que espero en silencio, después de todo era ella la que había ido a su habitación. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y se perdieron en esos bellos ojos morados, aunque algo le pareció un tanto… Judy se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir del cuarto; Nick se puso de pie y la tomó de la muñeca.

-Judy…

-Lo siento, Nick- dijo ella nerviosa-. Esto no ha sido buena idea y yo…

-No. No- dijo él con tranquilidad-. Mira, ambos sabíamos que esta visita tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, Judy.

-No, Nick, no soy…- Judy volteó a verlo-. No me refiero a eso y yo… nunca quise lastimarte.

La mirada de Judy cambio un poco, del temor a una determinación. Nick quiso suponer que se trataba de su deseo de hacer las paces; y lo cierto es que todo se había salido de control, y él no quería seguir peleando con Judy, pues realmente la amaba. Habían abordado un tema bastante delicado de una forma inmadura y precaria, un tema que era mejor olvidar y dejarlo para después. Incluso que puede que un tema que dejaran pendiente de forma indeterminada.

-Los dos dijimos cosas inmaduras. Creo que hemos estado muy presionados- dijo Nick con tranquilidad.

-Sé que todo esto no es fácil para ti- Judy se acercó unos pasos.

-Tampoco para ti, y tal vez debí… ser más inteligente.

-Eres un torpe zorro- se burló ella con una sonrisa seductora.

-Y tu una astuta coneja.

Nick la soltó y se sentó de vuelta en su cama, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Tal vez quieras que lo hablemos.

-No, Nick; por ahora dejémoslo.

Judy se acercó hasta ponerse frente al zorro, entre sus piernas abiertas; puso sus manos en los hombros del macho, nerviosa y sonriendo. Él la observó en silencio, recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de la coneja; por algún motivo se le figuro que tenía los senos un poco más grandes, pero puede que sólo fuera su imaginación. Alzó su cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Se perdió en esos ojos morados hermosos; bellísimos y profundos, e increíblemente expresivos pero… Judy se acercó un poco más y cerrando los ojos junto sus labios con los de Nick. El zorro probó en su propia boca el sabor fuerte del tequila en los labios de su amada, y no le importó una mierda. Judy parecía suficientemente en sus cinco sentidos. Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Judy se sobresaltó ligeramente y dejo de besarlo; abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la chica sonrojada de un modo bastante exagerado, aun así le encantaba cuando se ponía de ese modo. La jaló contra su cuerpo y delicadamente fue bajando sus bragas mientras mantenía el contacto visual con ella; la hembra temblaba y mantenía sus manos en los hombros del zorro, guardando un completo silencio. Ella alzó su pierna para dejarlo quitar su ropa interior, y le sonrió con ternura.

La besó con pasión mientras ella ponía sus manos en la nuca del zorro y acariciaba sus orejas; con sus manos recorrió su cuerpo, apretando su trasero, acariciando sus senos sobre la ropa, recorriendo sus pronunciadas caderas y acariciando su cálida intimidad; la pasión se apoderaba de ambos, suplicando por mas, haciéndolos temblar en una contenida oleada de emoción que no podían ni querían refrenar. Se separó unos segundos para verla; su rostro de excitación y su pronunciado sonrojar fueron suficiente para hacerlo perder el control. Apagó la luz de la mesilla y la recostó en la cama. Sus labios se unieron en nuevos y breves besos, pero igual de apasionados, mientras se desnudaban rápidamente.

-Te amo…- susurró Nick besando su cuello.

Ella soltó un suspiro antes que él separara sus piernas y se colocara entre ellas; se recostó sobre ella, y ayudado de una mano, colocó su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad. Se alzó y la observó en silencio, mientras ella permanecía en silencio mirándolo fijamente con sus labios temblando. Nick bajo uno de sus brazos y la hizo alzar una de sus patas, separando más las piernas; ella se dejó hacer mientras empezó a penetrarla suavemente. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó la cálida sensación que lo enloquecía, sentir como iba entrando lentamente a ella, en aquel lugar tan húmedo y estrecho que lo recibía. Ella soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Sintió sus manos sobre su pecho mientras él llegaba hasta lo más profundo de ella.

Acariciando sus orejas con su mano libre, comenzó a moverse con delicadeza, entrando y saliendo de ella mientras le daba besos breves y delicados; ella mordía sus labios con delicadeza. La respiración de ambos se volvió agitada, y entonces sus besos más pasionales. La necesitaba, la deseaba. La amaba tanto. Y ese anhelo era generalizado, no solo se trataba de sexo, sino de tener su presencia constantemente a su lado; introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, y ella entregó la propia en una danza de pasión cuyo ritmo parecía perfectamente sincronizado. Se recostó sobre ella, penetrándola más profundamente. Sus piernas lo rodearon y sintió sus senos contra su pecho, incluso percibió sus pezones duros mientras continuaba moviéndose; ella lo abrazó, tomándolo por los hombros y soltando pequeños gemidos de placer mientras continuaban.

-N-Nick… ya casi me vengo…- susurró ella gimiendo.

-No te contengas…- susurró él a su oído.

Nick aumentó el ritmo, volviendo a besar apasionadamente a Judy, pero ella dejó de besarlo y la escuchó gemir descontroladamente. Arqueó su espalda y sintió el interior de ella contraerse, apretando con fuerza su miembro mientras lo atraía con desesperadamente hacia ella. La sensación de satisfacción solo fue superada por el placer que sentía estando dentro de la hembra, tan frágil y sumisa en sus brazos.

-¡Nick!

-J-Judy… Ah…

Se entregó por completo a su labor de complacerla, y sólo a eso; ningún pensamiento consciente paso por su cabeza más haya de seguir causando esos hermosos gemidos salir de esa pequeña y dulce boca. Unos gemidos que lo enloquecían… pero que resultaban curiosamente excitantes, más excitantes que otras veces. Hizo sus embestidas un poco más lentas, para intentar no ser tan intenso con su amada; besó su cuello y recorrió con sus manos su delicado cuerpo, poniendo especial atención en los senos de ella. Casi no fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba él mismo de terminar hasta que ella soltó unos gemidos más fuertes y volvió a besarlo con pasión. Dio un par de embestidas apasionadas más, antes de estallar dentro de ella, llenándola de su cálido semen mientras su miembro temblaba en su interior. No se detuvo del todo si no que fue bajando el ritmo.

Dejaron de besarse y simplemente escucharon los gemidos del otro, mientras su respiración se volvía más regular. Ella acariciaba su espalda sin decir nada. Tras unos segundos dejo de moverse por completo y se desplomó sobre ella. La hembra abrazó su cabeza y empezó a pasar sus dedos por el pelo del zorro.

-¿Por qué terminaste dentro?- inquirió ella nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- preguntó él sin darle importancia-. Ya me acostumbraste a hacerlo, además que no importa realmente ¿Verdad?

-Sí, solo que…- Judy soltó un suspiro-. Olvídalo. Fue hermoso….

-Más intenso que otros días- dijo Nick sonriendo con malicia-. Creo que es cierto que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor…

-Si- asintió ella con una risita.

-Discúlpame, Judy, yo…

-Tranquilo, Nick. Hablaremos de esto luego- dijo ella con tranquilidad-. Ahora solo quiero… disfrutar el momento.

Nick no dijo nada más, y se dejó acariciar la cabeza sintiendo el sueño invadirlo. Pero la hembra no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo dormir tan fácil; lo hicieron dos veces más antes que ella lo dejara caer exhausto en la cama y dormir sobre su cálido cuerpo.

* * *

 **(Domingo 18 de Febrero)**

Nick despertó solo en la cama. Entró al baño y tomó una ducha rápida antes de salir de la habitación; caminó por los estrechos pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, donde vio a una coneja sentada en un banco, con la cabeza entre las manos y recargada contra la mesa. Titubeó unos segundos pensando.

-¿Judy?- llamó entrando a la cocina.

La coneja alzó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa. Sus ojos morados le miraron con ternura y supo con total seguridad que se trataba de Judy; aun así, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y su semblante parecía de perpetuo dolor.

-Hola, Nick.

-¿Qué tienes, Judy?

-Yo… bebí demasiado ayer- admitió ella gimiendo de dolor-. Tengo una terrible resaca.

Nick soltó una carcajada antes de sentarse a su lado. Se sirvió un café de una jarra cercana y acaricio las orejas de Judy, con ternura.

-Eres una torpe coneja…

Judy volteó a verlo, agachando las orejas y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

-Enojado…- Nick soltó una carcajada-. Creo que lo deje bastante claro ayer.

-¿Ayer?

-Si, después de todas esas veces que hicimos el amor y…- Nick se quedó callado cuando vio a Judy alzar una ceja y mirarlo fijamente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Si- respondió Nick preocupado.

-¡¿Qué tan ebria estaba?!- replicó ella sonrojada, cubriéndose el rostro- ¡No puedo recordar nada!

-Pero si dormimos juntos…

-Sí, sí, me desperté en la cama- admitió ella-. Pero no recuerdo nada.

-¿Nada?- preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nada.

-Lastima. Yo diría que ha sido una de las mejores veces.

-Espero que no lo digas porque estaba totalmente inconsciente- replicó ella molesta.

-¡Estabas despierta!- se defendió el zorro-. Que no lo recuerdes es una cuestión totalmente diferente, incluso no me parecía que estuvieras tan ebria. Tu forma de hablar era normal, y tu mirada era intensa.

-Yo siempre soy intensa- dijo ella sonriendo-. Ya deberías saberlo, torpe zorro.

-Sí, siempre- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Judy sonrió, para después soltar un suspiro y desviar la mirada a su taza. Dio un trago a su café y se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.

-Es una lástima… no recuerdo nada- replicó ella con tristeza.

-Lo siento- susurró Nick avergonzado.

-¡No! ¡No es tu culpa, Nick!- aclaró con convicción-. Es sólo que… tu cara de satisfacción lo dice todo.

-Jeje- el zorro se encogió de hombros-. Si fue bastante bueno.

-Nick- Judy lo miró con seriedad- ¿Entonces estamos bien?

-Fue una tontería, Judy- explicó el zorro mirando su café-. Creo que los dos nos comportamos de forma inmadura, ambos hemos estado presionados y las cosas se salieron de control y…

-No, tienes razón- admitió Judy-. Es mi culpa y ese maldito control. Siempre he querido mantener el control de mi vida; pero no puedo tener el control de la vida de los demás. Y yo he sido así desde el principio…

Nick guardó silencio y dejó a Judy seguir hablando.

-Todas las veces que tú me coqueteabas y yo me enojaba contigo, fue porque nunca seguías el guion que te trazaba- admitió avergonzada-. Todos esos malentendidos y discusiones fueron solamente por mi propia frustración al no lograr que siguieras mi propio guion. Lo que paso con Fred… fue horrible y me asusto.

Nick estaba a punto de intervenir, pero Judy alzó la mirada y lo vio con intensidad.

-Pero lo que más me frustra de ese imbécil es que llego para romper mi propia fortaleza- dijo ella avergonzada-. La vida nunca ha sido fácil, y siempre me he sentido orgullosa de estar por encima de las circunstancias, pero él me demostró mi propia debilidad.

-Judy, tu eres muy fuerte…

-Pero no más que él- replicó ella con tranquilidad, dio un suspiro y bebió su café-. Y ahora lo entiendo, porque yo sola no puedo con Fred. Incluso ahora lo entiendo, y tú y yo jamás podremos con Fred.

-Judy…

-No, no malinterpretes- aclaró ella sonriendo- Sé que atraparemos a Fred, pero es momento de dejar de pensar en "mí" como la protagonista de una película y… empezar a trabajar en equipo. Con los demás miembros de la policía. Con cualquiera que nos pueda ayudar; y al final, si no lo atrapo yo misma, por lo menos estaré feliz de que alguien más lo atrape.

-Lo atraparemos, sin dudas.

-Pero Fred es sólo una parte de todo- continuó Judy- Y creo que es momento de que enfrente que no puedo tener una vida perfecta, sino simplemente intentar luchar por tenerla. Cada cosa en su momento, sin presionar a los demás. Yo solo quiero estar contigo, Nick. Eres lo que más me importa en este mundo.

-Y tú también eres lo más importante para mí- dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A casa, Nick- dijo ella sonriendo- A nuestro hogar…

* * *

-Judy, deberíamos…

-No, Nick- dijo ella con tranquilidad-. No voy a huir de mis problemas. Necesito hacer esto.

Estaban frente a la casa de Judy, donde podían ver a algunos de sus hermanos entrar y salir. Nick reconoció a Randall, quien los saludó alegremente; se acercaron y a los pocos metros su padre salió de la casa cargando una caja. Se paró en seco y los observó; todos alrededor guardaron silencio. Aproximadamente duraron un minuto completo antes que Judy tomara aire y avanzara los pasos extras que le separaban de su padre. Stu dejó la caja en el suelo y adoptó un semblante sereno.

-Papá…

-Judy…

La hembra guardó silencio nuevamente. Su madre salió por la puerta, pero se mantuvo en el umbral sin decir nada, nerviosa y asustada, viendo la espalda de su esposo y a Judy por turnos. Nick hacia lo mismo pero del otro lado, rascándose la cabeza.

-Me quedaré con Nick- sentenció ella.

-Hija, eso no es una sabia decisión.

-No eres quien para juzgarlo- replicó ella con delicadeza-. Ni tú, ni nadie.

Ella alzó la voz y miró alrededor; algunos de sus hermanos agacharon la mirada. Otros más empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Nick pudo ver a June acercándose y mirándolo con disimulo a unos metros a la derecha del señor Hopps. Nuevamente se impresiono por el increíble parecido entre ambas hermanas, fuera de que una usaba gafas.

-Y no permitiré que intenten tomar una decisión por mí- replicó ella-. Y si no cuento con su apoyo, no tengo nada más que decir al respecto y espero que ustedes no digan nada más…

-Judy, eres mi hija- replicó Stu soltando un suspiro-. Solo trató de guiarte para…

-¡¿Para qué?!- preguntó ella molesta- ¡¿Para ser lo que tú quieras que sea?! ¡¿Lo que la sociedad espera de mí?! Perteneciste a una raza antigua, llena de prejuicios y miedos… y yo no.

Stu guardó silencio aparentemente confundido. Judy dio un paso más al frente.

-Soy un miembro útil de la comunidad, soy una defensora de la justicia- replicó ella con orgullo-. Yo represento la fuerza que protege la libertad y seguridad de las personas, y no voy a renunciar a mi propia libertad.

La voz de Judy se volvió más delgada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No voy a cumplir con tus expectativas, ni con las de nadie más- dijo con convicción.

-Judy, eso no es correcto- dijo Stu molesto.

-¡¿Y qué es lo correcto, Pa?!- preguntó ella alzando las manos- ¡¿Saludar al vecino?! ¡¿Acostarse a una hora y a trabajar cada día?! Para vivir es la vida ¿Cierto?

Judy volvió a pasear la mirada por sus hermanos y esta vez se detuvo en su madre. Ella agachó la mirada y se mantuvo callada.

-¡Y contestar sólo aquello! ¡Y sentir sólo esto! - dijo con burla- ¡Y que nos amparen de malos pensamientos! Cumplir con las tareas, asistir al colegio; qué diría la familia si eres un fracasado- negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos-. Pero no más, no para mí, aunque eso signifique dejar de ser una Hopps.

Abrió los ojos y miró con intensidad a su padre.

-Los amo, pero si no pueden aceptarme como lo que soy, es problema de ustedes no mío- declaró ella con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por su rostro-. Y no dejare que me lastimen más… Tienes razón, no voy a intentar cambiarlos más; así que no lo intenten ustedes conmigo.

Judy se dio media vuelta mientras su padre agachaba la cabeza. Fue corriendo hasta donde Nick y lo abrazó con fuerza; el zorro la recibió con los brazos abiertos y ella sollozó contra su hombro. Nadie de su familia se acercó durante los dos minutos que estuvieron parados en silencio; eso le dejó bien clara la situación a Judy. Ambos se fueron poco después, y nadie fue tras ellos.

* * *

Esperaban en la estación del tren el próximo transporte a Zootopia. Judy permanecía sentada, acurrucada con las piernas cruzadas en una banca y las orejas agachadas, mirando al vacío con una expresión vacua y distante; Nick trajo un refresco de zanahoria y otro de arándanos. Le dio el de arándanos a ella. La hembra lo tomó y le dedicó una media sonrisa; y pudo ver como algo de vida volvía en esos hermosos ojos morados.

-No quería que escogieras entre tu familia y yo.

-Tu no, pero ellos no me dejaron opción- respondió ella con amargura-. Así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

-Desearía que las cosas fueran más sencillas.

-Pero no lo son, y las decisiones deben tomarse- dijo ella bebiendo su refresco- Tal vez lo postergue demasiado; tal vez era inevitable. Prefiero no pensar en ello. Las cosas tendrán que arreglarse eventualmente, pero ya no soy una niña, Nick.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que de todos modos llega el momento en que tengo que formar mi propia familia- dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura- Lejos de los brazos de mis padres…

Nick dio un sorbo a su bebida y asintió pensativo. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo a Judy cuando escuchando un alboroto. Ambos se giraron para ver a lo lejos llegar corriendo a un pequeño grupo de conejos. Al frente iba Randall, corriendo con prisa por el andén y haciendo gestos de saludos; Fred y George le seguían de cerca, no corriendo pero tampoco venia calmados. Detrás de ellos pudieron divisar a Mary y Terry, la joven pareja de conejos que le presentara Judy el día anterior. Y junto a ellos avanzaban las mellizas de Judy platicando entre ellas.

-¡Los alcanzamos!- declaró Randall al llegar primero.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Judy sonriendo.

-Venimos a despedirlos, loca- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Después de todo…- dijo June.

-…somos tu familia- interrumpió July con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y siempre lo seremos.

La última voz hizo que Judy se pusiera de pie. Nick también reconoció la voz. Tras todos ellos la madre de Judy se abrió paso con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Judy la miró en silencio.

-Mamá…

-Mi pequeña- exclamó su madre sonriendo- Lo siento tanto.

-¿Lo haces de corazón?- preguntó Judy nerviosa.

-Corazón es lo único que tengo para ti, Judy.

Judy saltó hacia su madre y la abrazó con fuerza. Su madre acarició sus orejas en silencio mientras Judy soltaba una risa de felicidad. Tras unos segundos se separó y miro alrededor.

-¿Y papá?

Su madre agachó la mirada y negó en silencio. La mirada de Judy se apagó un poco pero volvió a sonreír.

-Entiendo…- asintió ella- Tal vez… tal vez con el tiempo…

-No sé cuánto tiempo necesitará, cariño- dijo su madre sonriendo- Pero tu padre te ama, y eso nunca debes de olvidarlo. Sólo que es un viejo tonto… y yo también lo fui.

-No digas eso, mamá.

-No, es cierto- comentó ella suspirando-. Pero no voy a perder una hija por no estar de acuerdo con ella.

Su madre la tomó de la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Siempre serás mi pequeña- dijo sonriendo-. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Judy. Muchísimo…

Judy asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y… seguramente te alegrara saber que los que estamos aquí no somos los únicos que te apoyamos- dijo su madre sonriendo- Lo hemos discutido en familia, y aunque no logramos un común acuerdo, hubo varios que opinan que no estas siendo influenciada por un zorro perverso…

-Eso es ofensivo- comentó Nick alzando una ceja.

-Esos son los del otro bando, tesoro- dijo Bonnie sonriendo con dulzura al zorro-. Nosotros opinamos que eres solamente un torpe zorro.

Nick soltó un suspiro y todos los conejos presentes soltaron una carcajada.

-Las opiniones se dividieron en ciento cincuenta y tres contra ciento once- dijo su madre tomándola de las manos.

-¿Y cuál de esas dos cifras es la que me apoya?- preguntó Judy nerviosa.

-No. No- interrumpió Nick- Creo que es mejor no saberlo.

-Sólo para quedar claros, yo no soy de tu familia pero los apoyo- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Gracias, Terry- exclamó Nick sonriendo. Terry le guiño un ojo.

-No puedo creerlo, madre…

Todos se giraron para encontrarse con Oscar, viéndolos con reprobación. El macho dio unos pasos al frente, con clara actitud de autoridad, después de todo era el mayor de todos los hermanos presentes en ese momento.

-Me acabo de enterar de esto y…

-Sí, muy bien, como sea- interrumpió Randall- A nadie en verdad le importa tu opinión.

-¿A nadie le importa?- preguntó Oscar ofendido- Pero si no puedo creer que…

-¡A nadie le importa, Oscar!- replicó Randall.

-¡Pero yo fui…!

-¡A nadie le importa!- gritaron todos los presentes.

Randall se adelantó y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, saltó, dando un firme golpe en el rostro de Oscar. El mayor cayó al suelo de espaldas, mientras su hermano menor se postraba frente a él con su puño aun alzado.

-¡Tu bestia estúpida, cierra tu puta boca!- gritó Randall furioso- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Un millón de veces cállate! ¡O voy a matarte! ¡Cállate!

Oscar se puso de pie furioso, dispuesto a golpear a su hermano menor, pero Nick y Terry avanzaron colocándose cada uno a un costado del menor. Oscar maldijo entre dientes, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Fred y George soltaron una carcajada.

-A nadie le importa- añadió Randall en tono neutro.

Al girarse, su madre fingió no haber visto nada, y él simplemente soltó una carcajada. Al mirar a su hermana, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y el pequeño simplemente se sonrojó.

El tren expreso a Zootopia llegó. Judy y Nick miraron a los presentes y les dedicaron una sonrisa; Judy abrazó a todos por turnos, empezando por su madre. Al final de la fila de abrazos, se encontró mirando a sus mellizas. June y July le sonrieron y la abrazaron con fuerza. Nick hizo un gesto de despedida, y ambos entraron corriendo al tren, cargando su equipaje. Llegaron rápidamente a sus lugares en lo alto del tren, en un compartimento privado, aunque para entonces el tren ya había arrancado y no pudieron despedirse de su familia. Ahora iban de vuelta a Zootopia.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

He de ser sincero, el capítulo en cuestión me costó MUCHO trabajo. Para empezar, tuve de por medio varios proyectos entre los cuales se incluyen, pero no limitan, otros fics; no obstante, tengo la firme intención de que para febrero, y esto puede considerarse un anuncio, Original Sin, Quien soy yo y Conflicto de Intereses hayan llegado a su culminación. Tres fics menos de zootopia en menos de tres meses, seria lindo lograrlo. Y quiero lograr esto para dedicar mi tiempo completo a la publicación del comic y mis proyectos personales.

Bien, como decía, el capítulo me costó mucho trabajo. Desde iniciado el fic supe que iba a tener una escena donde Judy tuviera una discusión fuerte con Nick, causada por el rechazo de su familia hacia Nick. La idea tomó una forma más definida cuando incluí a Vicky en el fic (si, la hermana que casi no ha salido :v), y decidí que sería cuando presentara a Nick con su familia, pero quería lograr una discusión que fuera al mismo tiempo que natural también terriblemente hiriente; y no lo había logrado hasta el momento. Incluso abordado el capítulo anterior, no tenía idea de cómo plantear esa discusión… pero entonces, casi por casualidad, recordé el título del capítulo y el hecho de estar basado en una canción (pies descalzos sueños blancos, Shakira). Y una sola estrofa me salvó la vida… Destino? Quién sabe. Señales? Posible. Estoy drogado? Efectivamente. Tacos? Siete de pastor y sin cebolla…

Por cierto, los extras… Jeje. Sé que les van a perturbar.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, teorías, sugerencias, trastornos de lenguaje o cualquier cosa que quieran compartir conmigo (dibujos, fics, foros…). Un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo…

* * *

 **Extra 01**

 **(Sábado 17 de Febrero)**

 **Temprano**

-Hasta el momento se había negado a hablar- dijo Colmillar.

El lobo caminaba a un lado de Lora, que lo escuchaba con tranquilidad; detrás de ellos, Bugs los seguía en silencio. La pequeña liebre no quitaba su mirada del trasero de Lora, que movía su cola de un lado para otro de una forma hipnótica que mantenía al macho totalmente interesado. No era que lo hiciera intencionalmente, sino que ciertas costumbres las tenía tan arraigadas que ya le eran imposibles de abandonar.

-Pero no ha pedido llamar a su abogado- aseguró Lora.

-Su abogado era Frank Duddles… él mismo nos lo dijo.

Lora freno en seco y Bugs casi choca contra su retaguardia. Lora volteó a ver a Colmillar con interés.

-Frank…

-Sabe perfectamente que está muerto- dijo Colmillar con serenidad- Y sabe perfectamente que sólo tenemos cuatro horas más para acusarlo formalmente de algo o dejarlo ir.

\- ¿Pero por qué mencionaría a Frank?- pensó Lora en voz alta.

-Tal vez simplemente se puso nervioso.

-¿El jefe de seguridad de Fred Buddy?- preguntó Lora con diversión- No lo creo.

-¿Entonces?

-Claramente es un mensaje para nosotros- dijo Lora retomando la caminata-. Quiere decirnos algo… que hagamos algo por él.

-¿Protegerlo?- inquirió Colmillar.

-Es posible que conozca la identidad del francotirador de Frank- dijo Lora pensativa-. Y que tema por su propia vida.

-O él podría ser el francotirador- sugirió Bugs.

-Imposible, su tamaño es… inadecuado- dijo Lora con delicadeza sonriéndole a Bugs-. Un rifle de francotirador tiene un retroceso severo. Eso lo hace totalmente inadecuado para el trabajo.

-¿Entonces que podría ser?- preguntó Colmillar.

-No estoy segura- admitió Lora parando en seco frente a la puerta de interrogatorio-. Por eso he venido a averiguarlo.

Sin decir nada más entró en la sala. Tomó asiento frente al sospechoso y se cruzó de brazos. Frente a ella, una liebre de pelaje blanco y patrones negros dispersos, de aspecto elegante y cuerpo atlético; alzó su mirada y la vio con unos ojos seductores e inteligentes. Una mirada profunda y dura. Parecida a la suya.

-Señor Savage…

-Jack está bien, Jefa Alpha- dijo Jack sonriendo con dulzura.

-¡Vaya! Casi pareciera dispuesto a cooperar.

-¿Cooperar con qué?- preguntó Jack sonriendo-. He sido interrogado en varias ocasiones por sus policías, incluso por la federación; han invadido mi casa, mi zona de trabajo y mi privacidad. Lo único que no me han hecho es una exploración anal.

-¿Deberíamos hacerla?- inquirió ella con inocencia.

-Solamente que deseen presumir de haberme quitado mi dignidad- dijo Jack sonriendo-. Soy un macho blanco increíblemente heterosexual.

-Eso no lo dudo, señor… Jack.

-Aun así, sería un placer que usted pudiera comprobarlo de primera mano- aseguró ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Me temo que no es el momento ni el lugar para esa clase de propuestas- replicó ella con dulzura-. Por no mencionar que tampoco tiene usted la especie correcta.

-Eso nos permite divertirnos de forma más amena- dijo Jack tocando su oreja derecha.

Lora asintió con una carcajada. No obstante sus ojos no reflejaban ni una pizca de diversión sino una inteligencia fría y calculadora.

-Me temó que no entiende usted que la falta de cooperación de su parte está arruinando la investigación contra un importante…

-Mire, yo solamente fui contratado por el señor Buddy para realizar un trabajo. Y solamente uno desempeñe. Lo demás que allá hecho no es de mi conocimiento ni de mi interés- Jack señaló su muñeca- Así que déjenme ir. Me estoy hartando de esto.

-Cualquier información sería de utilidad- dijo Lora poniéndose de pie y haciendo señas al vidrio. Colmillar que estaba del otro lado observando alzó una ceja- Y realmente me es difícil creerle.

Jack tosió y golpeó su muñeca. Lora hizo un nuevo gesto para que alguien viniera a la sala. Colmillar fue corriendo y abrió la puerta en silencio; Bugs se quedó mirando confundido.

-Siendo usted el jefe de seguridad de Frederick Bunnyard- Lora volteó hacia Colmillar y le quitó su paralizador-. Tuvo que haber dado seguridad a alguno de los cargamentos, y si coopera ahora le prometo…

Lora se abalanzó sobre Jack y puso el paralizador en la oreja de este. Lo activó antes que Colmillar pudiera reaccionar; varios policías entraron sorprendidos a la sala, mientras Lora se ponía de pie. Ella entregó el arma a Colmillar.

-¡¿Por qué lo atacó?!- preguntó el lobo sorprendido.

-Lo acabo de salvar- dijo Lora con serenidad

Se agachó nuevamente al lado del inconsciente Jack; con una pluma examinó su la oreja y señaló una parte casi en la punta. La oreja casi se doblaba completamente sobre un pequeño tubo metálico; quiso quitarlo, pero no cedió.

-Llamen a los paramédicos y que le quiten esa mierda- ordenó ella poniéndose de pie-. Y avísenme cuando despierte… Quiero saber de qué demonios lo salve y como piensa pagar su deuda. Colmillar, encárgate personalmente. Confió en ti…

-Sí, jefa- asintió el lobo sorprendido.

-Bugs, sígueme a mi oficina.

El pequeño apenas había entrado a la habitación cuando recibió la orden, asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y ambos salieron del cuarto. Al salir se toparon con Garraza; la jefa Lora lo saludo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo va la dieta, Benjamín?

-Horrible- dijo él con pesar.

-Sigue así- exclamó ella con dulzura- Todos tenemos un peso extra que deseamos quitarnos… Todos…

Garraza asintió antes de que lo dejaran atrás. Al llegar a la oficina, Lora cerró la puerta con llave y volteó a ver a Bugs que la observó nervioso.

-Bugs… t-tengo que pedirte un favor- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Lo que sea, jefa- respondió él riendo.

-Buen chico- susurró ella con malicia.

* * *

 **Extra 02**

 **(Domingo 18 de Febrero)**

 **Noche**

-¿Y cómo te sientes?- preguntó Nick mientras guardaba el equipaje.

-Mejor, un poco al menos- dijo ella sentándose-. Más o menos la mitad de mi familia me apoya… mientras el resto sigue degradando nuestra relación, pero incluso así todo ha salido mejor de cómo estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas.

-Me alegro de que las cosas se hayan arreglado… aunque sea un poco.

-Sólo un poco- asintió ella pensativa-. Sabes que quienes más me importaban eran mis padres; y por lo menos tengo a mi mamá.

Nick se sentó a un lado de ella y acarició su mano. Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del asunto, porque seguía sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras del señor Hopps. Así que no se le antojaba hablar bien de él.

-Bueno, vamos de regreso a Zootopia y…- Judy volteó a ver a Nick- Ya no volveremos a trabajar juntos ¿cierto?

-Me temo que no- admitió Nick con un suspiro.

-Nick, hay algo que debo decirte- dijo ella nerviosa-. Es sobre mí… sobre mi cuerpo y…

La puerta de su compartimento se abrió. Nick se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó a la puerta.

-Disculpen, este es nuestro…- Nick guardó silencio de golpe.

-Con permiso.

Randall entró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Nick retrocedió unos pasos. Judy se puso de pie sorprendida y confundida por parte iguales.

-¿Randall?

-Judy, Nick- dijo el chico dejándose caer en uno de los asientos- ¡Que cómodos que son estos asientos!

-Espera… qué rayos…

Tras Randall entraron July y June cargando unas maletas.

-¿June, July?- Judy alzó sus orejas confundida.

June pasó al compartimento, alejándose de Nick lo más que le fue posible, para sentarse en la orilla opuesta; July acomodó el equipaje. Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Judy confundida.

-Sucede que nosotras….- dijo June.

-… nos mudamos a Zootopia- completó July.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritó Randall sonriendo.

-¡¿Ustedes?!- exclamó Judy sorprendida.

-Sí, sí, Randall y yo ya lo teníamos en mente desde hace tiempo- dijo July sonriendo-. La sorpresa en realidad es de June…

-¡No iba a quedarme sola!

-Tenemos más de doscientos hermanos- replicó July riendo.

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-Como sea, aquí estamos- dijo July sentándose frente a Nick- Así que nos veremos más seguido.

-¡Eso es grandioso!- dijo Judy saltando de emoción- ¡Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlas! ¡Y hay tantas cosas que puedo enseñarles! ¡Y…!

Mientras Judy seguía emocionada, soltando frases e ideas sueltas, Nick tomó asiento; su mirada se cruzó con la de July, quien le sonrió con dulzura. Nick alzó una ceja y la observo con detenimiento.

-July…- dijo Nick mirándola fijamente- ¿Tus ojos no eran azules?

July se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, notablemente alterada por la pregunta. Sus ojos eran de color morado, exactamente igual al de sus hermanas.

-Sí, si- admitió ella nerviosa-. Es que… compré unos lentes de contacto para no ser la rara de las mellizas. No tiene importancia; es por el viaje.

Nick asintió pensativo, mirando a July quien simplemente cerró los ojos y fingió quedarse dormida mientras Judy seguía exclamando lo emocionante y divertido que sería tener a sus mellizas en la ciudad.


	21. 21- La Mesa Directiva

**FAQS**

 **Te recomiendo el fic de este autor**

Me gusta que me dejen recomendaciones, pero no lo hagan por nombre de autor, sino por nombre de Fic. De hecho, sería más apropiado que las recomendaciones me las hicieran directamente por MP donde si pueden dejarme el enlace de la historia.

 **Buena referencia a**

Pensé que nadie la entendería :,3

Cuando volví a ver esos videos hace más o menos cuatro meses, me dije a mi mismo que tenía que usar esa escena de alguna forma. Me encanta el dialogo, es simplemente épico. Gracias InspectorGeek por tan genial doblaje.

 **Tal vez debiste mantener el drama familiar un poco más…**

Mi único interés real en el drama eran el padre y madre de Judy. Aunque las trillizas y Randall serán elementos recurrentes, quería mantener los sentimientos encontrados solo en estos dos sujetos. Si quieren un drama "familiar", pueden leer "Un asunto conejudo" o tantos fics más que existen en la página. No lo digo en mal plan, sólo quiero aclarar que no estoy interesado en profundizar AUN MAS (siento que ya lo hice mucho) en los 275 hermanos y hermanas de Judy. Por otro lado, tener el apoyo de su madre siento que era lo necesario para zanjar el asunto por lo menos durante un tiempo.

 **Acaso Nick… Infiel?**

Me niego a confirmar cualquier teoría. Sigan leyendo y es posible que encuentren la respuesta.

Lo único que diré es que alguien dijo que Nick debería distinguir a Judy por su "olor"; como mencione, Judy llegó muy bebida cuando fue con Nick, el olor del alcohol es más fuerte y penetrante que cualquier otro; posteriormente dejas de prestar atención a detalles y te entregas a la pasión. Esto, no obstante, no significa nada, sólo que se me hizo un argumento que necesitaba derrumbar.

 **El Matador es el ex de Lora?**

Me encanta que esta sea la teoría más sonada. Podrían teorizar sobre Fred y Bellwether, sobre Vicky, sobre Mike, sobre el francotirador misterioso, sobre Fox… Pero no, se aferran al trágico pasado de Lora xD… En parte, eso me hace sentir feliz. Un personaje que se volvió icónico dentro del fic a pesar de ser un OC… Y no, no daré una respuesta.

 **Nick Volverá a la ZPD tras atrapar a Fred Buddy?**

Señor, es usted demasiado optimista… Interpreta la respuesta como quieras.

* * *

 **21- La Mesa Directiva**

 **(Lunes 19 de Febrero)**

La anterior fue su última noche juntos e hicieron el amor con pasión, amor y necesidad. Era la última oportunidad de Judy de admitir la verdad con Nick, pero temía su reacción y no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, así que simplemente descanso en sus brazos, sobre su cálido pelaje durante unos cuantos minutos antes de volver a hacerlo. Un proceso que se repitió bastantes veces, lo cual la sorprendió por parte del zorro y la dejó bastante satisfecha. Fue una noche rara de pasión, no durmieron del todo, sino que tenían pequeñas siestas hasta que uno de los dos despertaba y comenzaba a incitar el otro; el deseo fue explosivo, natural y constante entre ambos. Ninguno de ellos se quejó, recrimino o hizo el más mínimo intento de impedirlo, simplemente se disfrutaron mutuamente aprovechando cada ocasión, cada oportunidad para unirse con el otro. Fue una noche que recordaría vagamente, y aun así la haría estremecer de satisfacción y deseo al rememorarla. La oscuridad y la ausencia de palabras la hacían difusa, pero las sensaciones y emociones la grabaron en su mente. Incluso en su piel y en su cuerpo. Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, aún tenía las piernas húmedas.

Acompaño a Nick hasta la puerta de entrada, donde los agentes Fox y Krystal la saludaron brevemente antes de retirarse. Podría llamarlo, y estaría informada de los avances, pues sabia con seguridad que no le escondería nada, pero era difícil saber cuándo volvería a verlo ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? Se estremecía de pensarlo, pero mientras Fred y su misterioso francotirador siguieran sueltos, no podían arriesgarse.

Tomo un baño de mala gana. Porque tenía el olor de Nick sobre ella, que mezclaba su sudor y ese característico olor a sexo; pero obviamente no iba a presentarse al trabajo oliendo así. No obstante, guardó la camisa de él debajo de su almohada; bajó a desayunar para encontrarse con Vicky. La hermana de Nick ya le había preparado el desayuno y la esperaba con una sonrisa mientras veía las noticias. Ambas intercambiaron un saludo y se sentaron a comer juntas.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Judy?- preguntó Vicky con delicadeza.

-Eran heridas menores- respondió Judy con tono burlón-. Todo estará perfecto.

-Cuídate- pidió Vicky sonriendo-. Nick… ya no estará tan cerca.

-Sabes que siempre salvé a ese torpe zorro - replicó Judy y ambas soltaron una carcajada.

-Lo sé, en ocasiones puede ser un poco cobarde.

-Pero es muy noble- dijo ella mirando su reflejo en el café-. Lo amo…

-Sé que sí, y él a ti; por eso volverá pronto- dijo Vicky con malicia-. No puede dejar de cenar coneja…

-¡Basta!- rio Judy avergonzada.

No obstante, si estaba triste. Se despidió de Vicky y fue a trabajar.

* * *

-Bien, señores, tengo tres anuncios importantes que hacer en esta mañana- declaró Lora con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro-. El primero de ellos: demos la bienvenida de vuelta a Judy Hopps, nuestra valiente agente.

La mitad de sus compañeros estallaron en aplausos y silbidos, aunque no pudo evitar notar que la otra mitad se quedó callada. Jake, sentado a su lado, le dio unas cálidas palmadas en la espalda; tal vez calculó mal, pensó ella, pues en realidad alcanzó a tocarle el trasero. Ella simplemente le sonrió nerviosa y agradeció a los demás también. Lora y ella intercambiaron miradas, y pudo notar una sincera felicidad en su rostro. Eso la alivió.

-Segundo anuncio- dijo Lora alzando la voz y todos guardaron silencio-. El León Santillán ha muerto…

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, combinando la sorpresa más absoluta con la confusión más marcada. El único que pareció no entender las implicaciones de la declaración fue Bugs, quien alzó la mano e hizo la incómoda pregunta.

-¿Quién es el León Santillán?- inquirió Bugs nervioso.

Lora lo volteó a ver, pero su mirada era cálida.

-El León Santillán es el embajador de zootopia en Edén- dijo Lora con tranquilidad-. La gran ciudad de los primates…

Lora dejó volar sus palabras en la sala unos segundos antes de continuar.

-Con la muerte del León Santillán, los primates enviarán una procesión para escoger un nuevo embajador- dijo Lora agachando la mirada-. Y sobra decir que la ciudad está envuelta en un caos completo. Y no sólo eso; hasta que un nuevo embajador tome el lugar del León Santillán, los primates no intervendrán con nosotros, lo cual significa…

-Que es el momento ideal para hundir zootopia- declaró Judy Hopps.

-Pero nunca lo permitiremos- agregó Colmillar sonriendo con mirada confiada.

-Exactamente- puntualizó Lora sonriendo-. Con el Alcalde Bogo al frente de la ciudad, no podemos decepcionar a la opinión pública ¡Por Bogo!

-¡Por Bogo!- gritaron todos los oficiales, alzando una mano en un puño.

Lora sonrió satisfecha y asintió.

-El tercer anuncio es que la federación ha emitido una orden de búsqueda y captura hacia "El Matador".

Nuevamente todos los presentes guardaron silencio y voltearon a verse entre ellos, confundidos y sorprendidos en partes iguales. Fue Trompaes quien alzó una pata.

-¿El Matador es una persona real?- preguntó el elefante confundido.

Lora guardó silencio con la mirada perdida y una expresión triste en el rostro. Tras unos segundos alzó la mirada y sonrió a Trompaes.

-La federación cree que es así, aunque no tienen una descripción física- declaró Lora acomodando su pelo y cruzando los brazos-. Creen que está vinculado de alguna forma con Fred Buddy.

-Sin una descripción física ¿Cómo pretenden atraparlo?- preguntó Lobato.

-Oficialmente, cualquier actividad sospechosa debe ser reportada- explicó Lora-. Se pretende dar una caza de información exhaustiva. Los veremos muy seguido por el departamento, así que será mejor que se acostumbren a ello.

Los policías guardaron silencio aún demasiado confundidos.

-Pueden retirarse- ordenó Lora.

Lentamente los agentes fueron salieron de la sala, pero Lora se acercó a Judy y la detuvo.

-Tengo que ponerte al día con ciertos asuntos- dijo Lora con tranquilidad.

-Claro, jefa- asintió ella sonriendo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Para empezar, haz sido reasignada con Colmillar- Lora se cruzó de brazos-. Él será tu nuevo compañero.

Judy volteó a ver a Jake, que salía ya de la sala hablando animadamente con Lobato. Sintió un escalofrió, pero no dijo nada en absoluto; volteó nuevamente su atención hacia Lora.

-Y necesito que me acompañes a interrogar a un sospechoso.

-¿Un sospechoso?

-Jack Savage, el jefe de seguridad de las empresas de Frederick Bunnyard- respondió ella con un suspiro-. Parece que tiene algo de información para nosotros, pero sospecho que no quiere cooperar lo suficiente.

-Fred…- la mirada de Judy se volvió dura al escuchar el nombre.

-Te explicaré todo de camino- anunció ella sonriendo.

* * *

Lo encontraron en medio de la sala, en el suelo haciendo abdominales; su mirada reflejaba una gran concentración, pero sus orejas estaban levantadas lo cual indicaba que no se estaba enfocado realmente en el ejercicio, sino en tratar de escuchar alguna cosa lejos de su limitada celda. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mostrando sus pectorales y brazos musculosos, recordándole mucho al propio Fred, aunque mucho más grande pues era una liebre. De todos modos, Judy estaba segura que Fred podría destrozarlo con relativa facilidad.

Se detuvieron a la entrada de la celda. Lora carraspeó y Jack se detuvo, volteando a ver a los recién llegados con tranquilidad. Sonriendo, se puso de pie y se acercó, limpiando el sudor de su frente y tomando su camisa de una silla cercana. Una silla. Era curioso que lo dejaran tener una silla dentro de su celda. Judy tomó una nota mental pero no dijo nada.

-Qué bueno verte consciente, Savage.

-Me atacaste con un tazer en las orejas. Creo que tenemos suficiente confianza para llamarnos por el primer nombre, Lora- comentó Jack poniéndose su camisa con tranquilidad.

-Jack, ella es la agente Judy Hopps.

-Un placer, oficial Hopps- Jack comenzó a abotonar su camisa sin mirar a Judy.

-Igualmente- respondió Judy en tono neutro.

Judy percibió el olor del sudor en Jack y se estremeció. Indignada, maldijo al virus mentalmente.

-Bien, Jack. Tenemos una plática pendiente- Lora se acomodó el pelo y se cruzó de brazos-. Y me encantaría tenerla.

-Tan pronto y lleguemos a un acuerdo- asintió Jack.

-Te salve el culo, Jack- Lora dio un paso al frente, mostrándose enojada-. Ahora vas a decirme todo lo que sepas de Fred Buddy.

-No te debo nada, Lora- replicó Jack con acidez.

Lora alzó su mano derecha y mostró un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un líquido morado; Judy se estremeció al verlo. Y Jack también. El frasco era apenas tan grueso como un bolígrafo y con un tercio del tamaño; aun así, Judy sabía que una gota de la fórmula de Jack bastaba para crear una reacción casi inmediata.

-Esto fue lo que consiguieron los médicos de tu pequeño implante. Una muestra del Savage, alterada- dijo Lora entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo que ganaste salvándome de eso, fue tu oportunidad para negociar- replicó Jack metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos-. No puedes negociar con algo que ya me diste…

-Bastardo- exclamó Judy dando un paso al frente.

Jack volteó a verla y sonrió, pero no dijo nada en absoluto. Devolvió su mirada a Lora con un gesto calculado y hermético.

-Quiero inmunidad contra el caso de Fred Buddy- exigió el macho con tranquilidad-. Tampoco estaré presente durante el juicio; mi información solamente la usarán para llegar a él y conseguir las pruebas, pero de ninguna forma pretendo testificar.

Lora agachó la mirada pensativa, pero no dijo nada.

-Yo sólo trabajaba para él, y no tengo nada que ver con toda esta mierda- agregó Jack molesto.

-Si tienes información para inculparlo, significa que tuviste que estar suficiente metido en el asunto- replicó Judy-. Y seguramente si Fred no fuera un fugitivo, seguirías trabajando para él.

-Por supuesto- se burló Jack como si estuviera hablando con una niña-. En mi trabajo no se cuestiona, solo se obedece.

Lora sonrió.

-Exacto…

Con delicadeza, Lora abrió la celda y entró. Jack retrocedió dos pasos para darle lugar, mostrando una leve sorpresa; Judy miró en silencio a su jefa, también sorprendida por la acción irregular. Sabía que Lora podría someter sin problemas a Jack, pero también sabía que Jack no parecía tan estúpido para intentar escapar o lastimarla. El punto era ¿Qué pretendía Lora? La loba cerró la celda detrás de ella y volteó a ver a Jack.

-Necesito esa información, Jack- dijo Lora con un gesto indescifrable-. Mi ciudad se está cayendo a pedazos por culpa de ese pequeño bastardo blanco; y no me voy a detener hasta devolver la paz a las calles.

-Trae un abogado y hagamos un trato- dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vas a decirme lo que necesito, pequeño imbécil.

-No sin llegar a un trato, y uno con un abogado presente.

-Si no eres parte del remedio, eres parte de la enfermedad- exclamó Lora con severidad-. Y debemos cortar las heridas que pudren nuestra ciudad.

Lora destapó el pequeño frasco. Judy alzó una ceja sorprendida.

-¿Q-que haces?- preguntó Jack nervioso.

-Si no quieres cooperar…- dijo Lora acercando el frasco a su hocico- ¿Cuánto crees que aguantaras contra una loba?

-Estás de broma- replicó Jack con una falsa confianza.

Lora arrojó las llaves a Judy. Luego volteó a ver a Jack con una amplia sonrisa.

-No le abras la puerta hasta que te haya contestado- ordenó Lora mirando el frasco.

Jack titubeó unos segundos.

-Bien, bien, podemos empezar por algo- dijo Jack nervioso-. Ustedes ya conocen el Savage, pero no debe ingerir esa muestra… Esa muestra es diferente…

-Te diré lo que sabemos de Fred, Jack- dijo Lora bajando el frasco-. Ese bastardo ha desarrollado una variante del Savage que actualmente no tiene cura y que afecta tanto a depredadores como a presas. Por eso tenías una muestra implantada en tu oreja.

-El bastardo me tenía amenazado- explicó Jack con serenidad-. Pasado cierto punto de trabajar con Fred, los contratos de confidencialidad se vuelven una mierda; palabras mayores: pruebas médicas ilegales, extorción, prostitución… Toda esa mierda se las puedo entregar en bandeja de plata a cambio de mi libertad.

-¿El paradero de Fred?

-Si me pides un domicilio, no lo vas a obtener; aunque puede que mi información te guíe hasta donde está escondido. No lo sé…

-¿Y qué pintas tú en todo esto, Jack?- preguntó Lora sonriendo- ¿Cuál es tu relación con Fred Buddy?

Jack titubeó unos segundos, al parecer evaluando la importancia de sus palabras.

-Les explicaré algo- dijo volteando a ver a Judy-. Somos su "mesa directiva". Somos cinco miembros: asesor legal, seguridad privada, asesor de imagen, asesor técnico y asesor de relaciones exteriores.

-¿Y que es esa "mesa directiva"?- inquirió Judy interesada.

-Ese era el nombre clave con el que nos contactaba- explicó con tranquilidad-. Es cierto que realmente trabajamos en su empresa, pero éramos el nexo entre su empresa y sus… actividades cuestionables.

-Quiero sus nombres y domicilios.

-Nombres solamente- replicó Jack con un suspiro-. El único con un domicilio regular era Frank Duddles.

Judy alzó las orejas al escuchar el nombre. Recuerdos de su último encuentro con Frank le llegaron a la mente; y de su misterioso francotirador. El dolor del disparo había quedado bien grabado en su mente, y como había estado a punto de morir. Su mirada se volvió ligeramente sombría.

-El asesor legal era Frank- declaró Judy atando cabos-. Y el francotirador es parte del grupo.

-Si- admitió Jack sonriendo-. El asesor de relaciones exteriores…

Jack alzó una mano en forma de pistola y disparó. Judy sintió un escalofrió, pero no se movió un centímetro; el macho soltó una carcajada.

-Y yo soy Seguridad Privada, obviamente- dijo con tranquilidad-. Así que aún quedan tres de nosotros sueltos allá afuera. Cuatro con Fred, aunque él no se moverá un centímetro, donde quiera que esté. Lamentablemente su mano derecha era Frank, así que no podría asegurar que sean capaces de atrapar a Fred aun juntando la información de los cuatro.

-¿Quiénes son los otros tres?- preguntó Lora con autoridad.

-No. Se acabó la información gratuita- replicó Jack con enojo-. Sabes que necesitas mi información, sabes que sin mí no podrás avanzar en este maldito caso y me niego a hablar sin obtener mi acuerdo.

-No hay trato- dijo Lora alzando el frasco.

-No te atreverás- replicó Jack cruzando los brazos.

Lora sonrió mirando brevemente a Judy y alzó el frasco como si se tratara de una bebida fina. Bebió de golpe la mitad del frasco. Jack palideció al instante; corrió hasta la entrada de la celda y empezó a forcejear, mientras atrás de él Lora caía al suelo de rodillas. Judy retrocedió un paso, ante la reacción de Jack.

-¡Ábreme! ¡Ábreme la puerta!- gritó Jack aterrorizado.

-¡¿Qué está planeando Fred?!- preguntó Judy manteniendo la calma- ¡¿Qué mierdas quiere con Zootopia?!

-¡Abre la puerta, coneja estúpida!

-¡Responde!- exigió ella alzando las orejas.

-¡Quiere ver arder Zootopia!- Jack volteó a ver a Lora- ¡Quiere el caos más absoluto! ¡No sé por qué, lo juro!

-¡¿Quiénes son la "mesa directiva"?!- preguntó Judy dando un paso al frente.

Lora empezó a gemir, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, temblando y retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¡F. Lombardi! ¡Es el francotirador!- gritó Jack sudando- ¡Mike Wazowski! ¡Asesor de Imagen!

-¡¿Y el asesor técnico?!

-¡V. Sam W!- respondió él desesperado- ¡Nunca lo conocí en persona, y Lombardi siempre estaba encapuchado! ¡Pero Mike es un mono araña! ¡Un jodido mono araña!

Lora se puso de rodillas y empezó a gruñir.

-¡AHORA SÁCAME!- exigió Jack horrorizado.

-¡¿Dónde está el laboratorio de Fred?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Juro que no lo sé!- gritó al borde de las lágrimas.

Judy escogió la llave de la celda y se acercó para abrir. Lora se colocó en cuatro patas y olfateo el aire, aun dándole la espalda a Jack; el macho se apachurró contra la puerta de la celda, palideciendo de una manera poco natural.

-Antes…- Judy se detuvo- ¿Qué relación tiene Fred con Bellwether?

-¡Le robo el virus!- Jack volteó a ver a Judy con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- ¡Se conocieron antes y trabajaron juntos en el virus Savage, pero tuvieron desacuerdos! ¡Fred le robó el virus, pero Bellwether tenía el antídoto, así que sabía que era inútil! ¡Los dos lo sabían! ¡Así que por eso desarrollo el virus en una cepa distinta, pero eso sucedió antes de que trabajara con Fred! ¡No sé todos los detalles! ¡DÉJAME SALIR!

Una garra se puso en el hombro de Jack, que abrió la boca en una expresión de terror puro. Judy abrió la puerta y Lora salió de la celda caminando, ante la mirada de un atónito y confundido Jack, que se dejó caer al suelo, temblando de miedo.

-¿Me faltó alguna pregunta?- inquirió Judy cerrando la celda.

-Se me ocurren un par, pero más segundos hubiera sido sobreactuar- dijo Lora con una sonrisa.

Jack agachó sus orejas y observó en silencio a ambas hembras.

-El… el virus…- susurró Jack confundido.

-Pudiste haberme avisado- replicó Judy molesta.

-Sé que eres buena improvisando, además necesitaba reacciones auténticas, cuando menos al principio.

-Soy una excelente actriz- replicó Judy ofendida-. Te recuerdo que ya había jugado una escena parecida con Bellwether.

-Es más fácil causar confianza que causar miedo- replicó Lora.

Ambas empezaron a alejarse de la celda.

-¿Y si no lo hubiera entendido?

-Eras la única que sabía que soy inmune al virus, así que confiaba en tu capacidad de deducción- respondió Lora sonriendo-. Y… ese es un tema del que quiero hablar contigo.

-Si…

Jack se dejó caer al suelo, sintiendo su corazón volver a la normalidad. Miró el techo unos segundos y después cerró los ojos.

-Odio a los policías…

* * *

Judy se dirigió a su casillero y metió su libreta mientras observaba en silencio su pistola tranquilizante. Al regresar lo primero que hicieron fue advertirle del cambio en la política de los policías, y de cómo los sedantes habían sido reemplazados por paralizadores. Al parecer su padre tenía cierta clase de visión progresista, según recordaba de la despedida de su hogar antes de abordar ese tren hace ya casi dos años. Observó su paralizador y se preguntó brevemente cuanto pasaría para que volviera a usar sus sedantes.

Ahora que Zootopia se caía a pedazos, era difícil negar la necesidad de un arma más "contundente", pues independientemente de efectos orgánicos, una descarga era algo que ni el propio Lenard podría soportar; de algo estaba segura, cuando viera al bastardo de Fred, le metería un triple dosis de la reglamentaria, sólo para "confirmar" que lo dejaba fuera de combate.

Acomodó la munición al fondo de su casillero, moviendo algunos libros. Al hacer esto, uno se abrió y dejó caer una tarjeta. La recogió y leyó el nombre "May B.". Un número y una dirección garabateados en la parte trasera; tardó unos segundos en recordar la procedencia de la tarjeta: Krystal se la había entregado hacía más de una semana. Su única pista relacionada con el Original Sin. Rápidamente marcó el número y se agazapó contra su casillero, con un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo era posible que olvidara completamente esa pista? Tras unos breves pitidos, respondieron la llamada.

-¿Diga?- sonó la voz de una oveja.

-Buenas tardes ¿con May B?- inquirió Judy.

-Al habla- respondió ella- ¿Qué desea?

-Mi nombre es Judy Hopps, agente de policía…

-Sí, sí, Judy Hopps- afirmó la voz con diversión-. Creo que casi todos conocemos y reconocemos su nombre, señorita Hopps ¿A qué debo el placer de su llamada?

-Yo…- Judy agachó las orejas-. Me dijeron que podría darme información…

-Claro, tenemos un amplio catálogo de casas en ventas- dijo ella con tono afable-. Sólo dígame la zona y podríamos acordar una cita para mostrarle…

-No, no- replicó Judy nerviosa-. Información sobre… sobre Pecado Original.

Del otro lado de la línea se guardó un silencio sepulcral.

-¿May?

-Todo empezó con Nutriales ¿Sabe?- dijo May en el teléfono, aparentemente hablando sola-. Las cosas simplemente… se salieron de control.

-¿Nutriales? ¿Qué tiene que ver Nutriales?- preguntó Judy confundida.

-¿Sabe mi domicilio?- preguntó ella. Judy recitó el domicilio apuntado en la tarjeta-. Sí, es ese. La espero en media hora.

La oveja cortó la llamada sin añadir nada más. Ella se quedó unos segundos observando su celular. Se encontró con Jake y le explicó lo estrictamente necesario, omitiendo por completo cualquier detalle del Pecado Original. Rápidamente partieron al domicilio.

* * *

Judy y Jake llegaron al departamento indicado y tocaron la puerta. No esperaron demasiado. Frente a ellos, una oveja blanca y de sonrisa amable los recibió; ambos retrocedieron sorprendidos, pues el parecido con Bellwether era bastante notable, e incluso esta oveja también usaba gafas, pero su aspecto era mucho más joven.

-¿Agente Hopps?- inquirió la oveja con tranquilidad.

-Sí, soy yo- asintió ella recuperando la compostura-. Y él es mi compañero, Jake Colmillar.

-Pasen, por favor- pidió ella haciéndose a un lado-. La esperaba a usted sola.

-Los policías trabajamos en pareja- replicó Jake con delicadeza-. Más aun ahora que son tiempos peligrosos.

-Entiendo…- asintió la oveja con tono neutro, pero su rostro reflejaba incomodidad.

Cerró la puerta tras de ellos y los invitó a tomar asiento, aunque ambos prefirieron quedarse de pie; la oveja si tomó asiento antes de iniciar la conversación. Era un departamento sencillo, o más bien triste, carente de personalidad; incluso los muebles eran discordantes, como si hubieran sido adquiridos por compromiso y no por gusto. Tal vez obsequios. Judy enfoco su atención de vuelta a la oveja.

-Mi nombre es May Bellwether- dijo la oveja agachando la mirada.

-¿Usted es pariente de…?

-De la Vice alcaldesa- admitió la oveja con vergüenza.

-¿Y cuál es su relación con el señor Nutriales?- preguntó Jake sorprendido y de forma tal vez demasiado directa.

-Yo… me enamore de Nutriales- respondió ella con tristeza.

-Eso no suena para nada importante- replicó Jake mirando fijamente a Judy-. Es… curioso, pero nada relevante.

Judy guardó silencio un instante. Observó a May unos segundos; ella apretaba sus piernas, desviaba la mirada y retorcía sus manos en silencio.

-Jake, sal por favor…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres que…?

-Jake, sal por favor- repitió Judy con tono neutro. El Lobo obedeció.

May se relajó un poco y sonrió con timidez.

-Así que también estas infectada- dijo May con tristeza. No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Los machos te ponen… cariñosa.

-Lamentablemente yo tampoco he conseguido la cura del virus.

-Si- admitió Judy molesta- ¿Qué sabes del virus? ¿Qué diablos sabe Nutriales que no quiso compartirlo con nosotros?

-La única clave de Nutriales era yo- dijo May con un suspiro-. Es… una historia complicada. Y aun así, no lo sé todo…

-Dame lo que sepas- ordenó Judy sacando su libreta.

-Yo lo conocí en el club naturalista, y me enamore de él- explicó la oveja con melancolía-. Pero yo era una oveja, y él una nutria… y casado; no tenía posibilidades de conquistarlo. En aquel tiempo lo platique con mi prima, Bell…

-¿Y ella ofreció ayudarte?

-No soy estúpida, querida- respondió la oveja con amargura-. Yo sé que no lo hizo por mí, aunque sé que si se preocupaba; no, no lo hizo por mí. Pero vio en mí el sujeto de pruebas ideal… Me infecto… nos infectó.

-¿A ambos?- preguntó Judy confundida-. Krystal me dijo que los machos eran inmunes para facilitar un control de…

-Un control de natalidad- admitió May con tranquilidad-. Durante el embarazo se entra en un lapso de reposo, por lo que sólo las hembras pueden descansar y los varones quedarían demasiado expuestos. Pero nosotros fuimos una cepa de prueba, oficial Hopps. Sin transmisión, sin periodo de incubación y sin… inmunidad. Sus "necesidades" me permitieron conquistarlo de manera más sencilla; estando los dos infectados, la atracción era irresistible. Un proceso biológico con el que Bell trasteo un poco, pero que no terminó de ser conveniente para sus planes.

-Tal vez menos conveniente, pero si llevas años infectada, tu cepa no es mortal.

-No, es perfectamente segura- aseguró ella sonriendo-. Bueno, todo depende de que definamos como segura. Pero a efectos prácticos, solamente soy un sujeto de prueba para ver los efectos del virus sobre los infectados.

-Viviste años así, con los efectos de Pecado Original encima- replicó Judy sorprendida- ¿Por qué no le pediste una cura a Bellwether?

-¡Porque el virus era lo único que nos mantenía unidos a Nutriales y a mí!- respondió May con pesar- ¡Él me necesitaba para sus bajos instintos! ¡Yo lo satisfacía de formas que su esposa no se atrevía a hacer! Pero esas necesidades las tenía solamente por el virus… y yo necesitaba el virus para necesitarlo de la misma manera. Todo se fue a la mierda cuando él dio de casualidad con el negocio de Bell…

Judy alzó las orejas sorprendida.

-Claro, no son inmunes al virus Savage pero… porque?

-Savage fue desarrollado mucho después de que Bell comenzara a trabajar en OS.

-Pero, eso es ridículo- replicó Judy confundida, dando vueltas alrededor de May con la mirada fija en el suelo-. Si todo lo que dices es cierto, Bellwether tuvo que infectar a Nutriales y a ti años antes de desarrollar el Savage ¿Por qué desarrollaría un virus así si aún no tenía idea de cómo volver a los depredadores salvajes? Aunque pudiera aumentar exponencialmente la población de presas, ellos aún no tendrían motivos para ponerse contra los depredadores y menos si los superaban en número…

May soltó una carcajada y volteó a ver a Judy con diversión. La coneja sintió un escalofrió porque por un momento el parecido familiar se hizo bastante notable; May negó con la cabeza de forma condescendiente.

-Pecado Original, u OS, no fue diseñado con ese propósito.

-Espera, espera…- Judy reaccionó recordando las palabras de Míster Big-. Tú… ¡Tú fuiste quien le aviso a Míster Big que íbamos tras su pista!

Judy se abalanzó sobre May y la tomó del cuello. Mirándola furiosa, le mostró los dientes.

-¡Dime qué demonios sucedió en esa ocasión!- exigió con autoridad.

-Sí, yo los delate- admitió ella con tranquilidad-. Lo hice porque ella prometió regresarme a Nutriales cuando todo terminara. Así que estuve vigilando el club naturalista, porque sabía que tarde o temprano alguien se presentaría buscando la pista del último lugar donde vieron a Nutriales.

-¡¿Cuándo terminara que cosa?!- preguntó Judy sintiendo su corazón acelerarse- ¡¿Por qué mierdas infectó a Nutriales?!

-Él siempre confió en mí…- dijo May con tristeza-. Así que me aviso que había descubierto los planes de Bellwether para usar los aulladores; me pidió que escapara de la ciudad para evitar que se me vinculara con ella, y él… él me seguiría, dejando atrás a su familia.

-Pero lo traicionaste- Judy soltó a May con mirada perdida-. Recibiste su llamada y le tendiste una trampa.

-Bell… Me dijo que debía entretenerlo unas horas- las lágrimas invadieron el rostro de la oveja, que empezó a sollozar agachando la mirada-. Así que lo cite en el club y nosotros… lo hicimos. Me entregue a Nutriales con mucha pasión, lo hicimos por horas; porque no volvería a verlo en varios días. Hicimos el amor… como nunca… y como nunca más volveríamos a hacerlo.

May se cubrió el rostro y lloró con amargura. Judy sintió su corazón encogerse un poco; May había sido un cómplice de Bellwether, pero en realidad solamente había actuado por sus propios intereses. Y cuando esos intereses eran el amor, no podía dejar de sentir pena por ella. Sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta la inesperada traición que la alcaldesa había tenido contra su propia prima y como el destino se había encargado de devolverle a May el mal que había provocado.

-Nutriales iría con su jefe a advertirle- explicó May recuperando la compostura tras un par de minutos-; y la cosa no sería agradable. Míster Big tenía conexiones poderosas, y al descubrir que Bellwether lo utilizaba como instrumento de su propia destrucción… la mataría.

-Pero no fue por eso que traicionaste a Bellwether- aclaró Judy con convicción.

May guardó silencio nuevamente y alzó la mirada sonriendo a Judy.

-No. Me importaba una mierda porque era mi oportunidad de tener a Nutriales por fin enteramente para mí- admitió la oveja con una sonrisa un tanto malévola-. La razón por la que le avise es porque aun necesitaba algo de ella…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Judy con un nudo en la garganta.

-El motivo por el que Bell diseño Original Sin- respondió ella-. Necesitaba…

La ventana a su espalda explotó en varios fragmentos. Y frente a ella, May cayó al suelo impulsada salvajemente por el impacto de una bala. Judy se dio la vuelta, dejando a May completamente abandonada a su suerte, cuando los fragmentos de vidrio aun caían al suelo. Calculó la trayectoria lo más rápido que pudo, un breve resplandor fue suficiente para darle la ubicación exacta del francotirador. La lente mientras ajustaba su arma lo delató, y el misterioso extraño lo supo al instante; cuando dejó caer su arma, Judy ya saltaba desde la ventana rota al edificio más cercano. Pudo ver un manchón azul que desaparecía en la ventana.

-¡Judy!- escuchó el gritó de Jake a lo lejos, pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse a explicar nada

-¡Agente Hopps en persecución!- anunció a su radio corriendo por el techo del edificio- ¡Sospechoso de pelaje azul, ubicado en el edificio departamental de la tercera y fundadores!

-¿Al lado de las "el rey de las donas"?- preguntó Garraza.

-Afirmativo- dijo Judy saltando desde el tejado del edificio a las escaleras de incendio del siguiente. Su aterrizaje fue suave, y como el edificio era más alto, empezó a escalar con rapidez; aún se encontraba a dos edificios de distancia, pero si cerraba el cerco...

-¡Todas las unidades disponibles van!

-Pongan las sirenas- ordenó ella llegando al techo-. Todas las unidades que vengan de dirección al bloque central, pongan sus…

Judy enmudeció al ver algo que no creyó posible. Desde lo alto del edificio departamental, el misterioso sujeto saltó; literalmente saltó al vacío. Judy se petrifico viendo al sospechoso caer a una velocidad controlada y aterrizar sobre el expreso de Zootopia, en movimiento. No tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse, o no se lo permitió; el tren daría vuelta más adelante y después lo perdería.

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, recorrió el edificio y saltó al siguiente, que nuevamente era más alto que el anterior; aterrizó con menos gracia en esta ocasión, pero rápidamente volvió a subir las escaleras de incendio. Cuando llegó al techo, vio al sujeto caminar tranquilamente sobre los vagones sin ponerle atención; se apresuró cruzando todo el edificio en menos de dos segundos. Era tarde, era tarde pero aun así… saltó.

* * *

El aterrizaje fue estrepitoso, rodó sobre su costado y rápidamente logró aferrarse al tren con una mano. Sintió un tirón tremendo en el brazo que la hizo soltar un quejido de dolor. Permaneció unos segundos así, hasta lograr sentarse sobre el tren en movimiento, con el viento arrastrándola por momentos; su brazo no se había dislocado, y eso era una suerte. Al alzar la mirada, una pluma azul golpeó su rostro. A lo lejos vio al sospechoso caminar con tranquilidad sobre el tren, alejándose de ella pero obviamente ignorante de su presencia.

-Oficial Hopps…- Judy alzó su radio y se puso de pie, empezando a avanzar con dificultad hacia su presa-. El sospechoso está viajando en el expreso de Zootopia…

-¿En el expreso? ¿Cómo diablos llegó a una estación?- esta vez la voz que le contestó fue la de Lora.

El sospechoso vestía totalmente de gris, con un pantalón deportivo, una sudadera que lo cubría perfectamente y una capucha puesta; cargaba una mochila roja en su espalda. Al girar un poco el tren, lo pudo ver rascarse el pico.

-Es un ave, repito, es una ave- anunció ella avanzando con cautela sobre el tren-. Viajamos sobre el tren, no dentro de él. Intentaré no perderle la vista y…

El sospechoso giró su cabeza con desgano, y observó a Judy. La mirada de ambos se cruzó. Judy pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, de plumaje azul, antes de que se girara y comenzara a correr. Su aterrizaje había resultado suave debido a su ligero peso y largo cuerpo, pero esto mismo representó un problema a la hora de avanzar contra el viento; a Judy no le costó más trabajo que agacharse para intentar avanzar lo más rápido que pudiera, ofreciendo la mínima resistencia al aire. Pero casi tan pronto como había iniciado la persecución nuevamente, el tren empezó a bajar su velocidad; estaban llegando a la siguiente estación.

Mirándola de reojo, el ave esperó unos segundos y saltó. Nuevamente su descenso fue lento y suave, pero tuvo la ventaja de no tener que esperar; Judy sabía que por la altura y velocidad, no era una buena idea saltar, así que espero hasta que el tren casi se detuvo. Para entonces, el sospechoso ya había tocado el suelo y emprendía su fuga nuevamente; algunos animales se quedaron viéndolo fijamente durante todo su descenso, sorprendidos por la acción en sí, y es que las aves no eran para nada comunes en Zootopia. Incluso se podría decir que un animal podía llegar al final de su vida sin haber observado jamás un ave.

Judy saltó y fue corriendo en la misma dirección, mientras los civiles volteaban a verla de forma interrogativa; un elefante profirió una trompetada y se hizo a un lado, mientras ella pasaba fugazmente entre sus piernas. Corrieron por los enormes pasillos de la estación, con Judy acortando la distancia con facilidad; el sospechoso subió las escaleras y salió a la calle, frente a un parque. La hembra irrumpió en la calle, sintiendo el sol a sus espaldas y viendo al sujeto correr por la casi vacía locación; dos puercos lo observaron mientras corría.

-¡Señor Lombardi!- gritó ella alzando su arma- ¡Está bajo arresto!

El sospechoso paró en seco; algunos civiles voltearon a verlos, guardando su distancia y alejándose lentamente. La sombra de Lombardi se proyectaba en el suelo hasta los arboles mas cercanos, pero aun estaba en un espacio demasiado abierto para pretender cubrirse las espaldas. Lentamente se quitó la capucha y se giró. Con el pico torcido y una mirada de enfado, mantuvo las alas en alto.

-Saben mi nombre- declaró Lombardi con enojo- ¿Quién fue el chivato? ¿Fue Sam?

-El asesor de relaciones exteriores, presumo- dijo Judy acercándose lentamente.

-Sí- el sujeto rió-. Así me dicen, pero puedes llamarme Falco.

-Bien, Falco Lombardi, está usted bajo arresto- anunció Judy con tranquilidad-. Sospechoso en el intento de asesinato de May Bellwether.

-No, no, no fue un intento- dijo Falco ampliando su sonrisa y negando categóricamente mientras alzaba un dedo-. Yo nunca fallo.

Judy endureció su mirada. Los dos puercos que observaban parecieron presentir la hostilidad y se alejaron corriendo; los demás civiles no fueron tan prudentes.

-Quiero que se ponga en el suelo, con manos y piernas separadas- ordenó Judy.

-No- respondió Falco.

-¡Es una orden!

-No- repitió Falco con serenidad-. Aun no entiendes que me detuve por mi propia voluntad.

Judy apretó el gatillo de su arma y los dardos eléctricos salieron disparados. Falcó se giró y los dardos se encajaron en su ropa, pero el ave no se detuvo; en un rápido movimiento desgarró su ropa y se abalanzó contra Judy con un cuchillo en la mano. Sin la ropa encima, Judy comprobó su terrible error, pues Falco era mucho más delgado de lo que su ropa sugería; debido a su plumaje, este le daba una apariencia corpulenta que en realidad no poseía. Sabía que había perdido la ventaja, pero debía aprovechar la ventaja del propio Falco para retomar la suya: Falco intentaría desarmarla. Giró su pistola hacia Falco, y tal como esperaba, este golpeó su antebrazo, haciéndola alzar el arma; con su otra mano ya dirigía el cuchillo a su cuerpo, pero ella levantó la rodilla y golpeó el ala de Falco.

Su enemigo soltó el cuchillo, pero continuó avanzando, embistiéndola de lleno en el abdomen. Soltando su pistola, ella dio un firme codazo en la espalda de Falco; no pudo ver la reacción de este cuando ella misma estampó contra el suelo. Ambos rodaron y se separaron de su enemigo, poniéndose en pie lo más rápido que pudieron y distanciados apenas por un par de metros.

-Buenos reflejos- dijo Falco acariciando su ala-. Ahora sé porque Fred no ha podido acabar contigo.

-Y por eso mismo no has podido acabar conmigo.

-No te equivoques- Falcó empezó a caminar hacia un costado y Judy le siguió el paso-. A mí me ordenaron no acabar con tu vida.

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó ella furiosa- ¡¿Dónde diablos esta Fred?!

-De Fred no sé una mierda- respondió Falco con tranquilidad-. Pero tenía que tenerte vigilada, asegurarme que no fueras peligrosa… Cuando localizaste a May Bellwether, fue mi oportunidad de acabar con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Los planes de Dawn Bellwether serían los únicos capaces de destruir los planes de Fred- respondió Falco encogiéndose de hombros-. Y no queremos que eso suceda.

Falco continuó caminando. Judy entonces se abalanzo contra él; Falco la esquivó, retrocediendo dos pasos, y corrieron al final del parque. Falcó saltó un auto y Judy se resbaló bajo él. Su caída lenta le jugo en contra entonces, cuando Judy se puso en pie primero y lo golpeó firmemente en el abdomen. El ave se dobló con el golpe, y Judy aprovechó para intentar someterlo; lo tomó de un ala, pero esta también resultó más delgada de lo que aparentaba; sintió las plumas escapar de su agarre con una facilidad que provocó un vuelco en su corazón. Falco se soltó con facilidad, y girando sobre sí mismo se deshizo de Judy. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se miraron fijamente.

-No conoces la verdad detrás de Zootopia, agente Hopps- declaró Falco con calma-. Ustedes no son la cúspide de la evolución, y tampoco esos asquerosos primates.

-¿Es racismo?- preguntó Judy calculando sus movimientos; la flexibilidad y falta de corpulencia en su enemigo estaban jugando en su contra- ¿De eso se trata esto?

Falco soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Una liebre, un mapache y un Halcón entran a Zootopia- declaró Falco sonriendo con malicia-. Cualquiera diría que es el inició de un chiste ¿cierto? Si esto fuera sobre racismo, no estaríamos en este grupo ni Mike ni yo…

-Mike, el mono- asintió Judy.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Falco desapareció. Se enderezó un poco y observó a Judy.

-Parece que han averiguado más de lo que debían- dijo Falco con serenidad.

-No lo suficiente…- dijo Judy con firmeza-. Pero no nos detendremos hasta detener a Fred y verlo pudrirse en la cárcel, seguramente a un lado de tu celda.

-Eso no va a suceder, cariño.

-O vienen vivos con nosotros, o muertos con la federación- aclaró ella-. Pero no lograran sembrar el caos en Zootopia.

-Eso lo veremos…

Falco salió corriendo nuevamente, y Judy lo intercepto; con un ala, Falco se giró y atacó a Judy. Ella se agachó y en lugar de atacar su abdomen, lugar en el que podría fallar por su cálculo erróneo, optó por golpear sus piernas. Falco cayó al suelo rodando y ella se arrojó sobre él. El Halcón se giró en el suelo y ambos se vieron forcejeando para someter al otro; Judy supo al instante que el macho carecía por completo de fuerza y solamente hacía uso de su velocidad para defenderse. Por su parte ella seguía fallando en lastimar a su oponente, como si fuera una simple novata; y es que estaba más acostumbrada a enfrentar a enemigos poderosos antes que enemigos que fueran más rápidos que ella misma. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Falco le dio un picotazo en la cabeza; adolorida, ella soltó a su presa. Falco la golpeó con su ala y se deshizo de ella. El ave arrojó a una oveja cercana contra la propia Judy y salió corriendo; ella simplemente hizo a un lado al civil.

La persecución se reanudo rápidamente, con Falco tomando la delantera; cruzaron la calle entre autos que frenaron en seco, maldición de sus conductores y gritos de sorpresa, y Judy tacleó a Falco en la espalda, pero este logró mantenerse en pie y girar a la derecha. Rápidamente trepó sobre un auto y saltó una reja; Judy vio la reja abierta y optó por entrar por la puerta. Antes de que pudiera llegar ahí, dos aves se le interpusieron, dos pequeños tucanes que la miraron con enojo.

-Oficial Hopps, estoy en persecución- declaró ella rodeándolos.

-Aquí no tiene autoridad, agente Hopps- dijo uno de los tucanes tomándola del brazo.

Ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Es la embajada de Corneria, agente Hopps- declaró el Tucán con hostilidad-. Retírese…

-No… No…- susurró Judy girando a ver al interior.

Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Falco se cruzó de brazos y se estiró con satisfacción.

-No todas las batallas se ganan con fuerza, agente Hopps- se burló Falco.

-¡Desgraciado!- gritó Judy furiosa dejándose caer de rodillas.

Corneria era la ciudad de las aves. Las aves no eran comunes en Zootopia, y sus distintos distritos no estaban especialmente adaptados para ellas; al igual que Edén, Corneria era una ciudad independiente que tenía tratos comerciales con Zootopia. Contaba con su propia embajada en la ciudad, y sabía con toda seguridad que Corneria no entregaría a uno de los suyos al gobierno de Zootopia. Falco había ganado.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Solo hay una cosa para la cual quiero usar la Corenote.

¿Qué pasó con mis primeros lectores? ¿Qué sucedió con ustedes? ¿Me siguen leyendo?

A medida que ha avanzado el fic, lo he visto crecer, abrirse paso entre los favoritos de la gente; incluso he recibido obsequios y dibujos de gran parte de mis lectores, los cuales se los agradezco enormemente. Pero últimamente me queda la incomodidad de que ya no he visto a muchos de mis primeros lectores que en un principio me animaron a continuar con este fic.

 **Chocoletie, Rizel Iwaki, AkumuHoshi, Shadow Moon Black Dragon, Arovi, Meimei-Tan, Senaee, BloodyMari23, Ruzuchan Poly, Paradoja,** entre un largo etcétera. Todos fueron de mis primeros lectores (de aquel lejano tiempo cuando actualizaba una vez por semana), algunos simplemente me apoyaron con sus reviews y me divirtieron con sus reacciones o teorías, algunos me regalaron fanarts basados en mi fic, algunos incluso contactaron conmigo. Hace ya casi un año que inició esta historia, la cual está cerca de terminar, y solo quisiera saber que la terminaran, conmigo. Solo quisiera saber si aún siguen leyendo esta historia, pero también quisiera agradecerles a ellos, y a los que no mencione, por su grande apoyo. Gracias por seguir esta aventura.

Pero un especial agradecimiento a **Nazho, Mandra, Nime, Kimmy, Lucia, Venisa,** miembros de mis lectores originales, o almenos más antiguos, de los cuales se han puesto en contacto conmigo y se han mantenido mostrando su apoyo a este y otros proyectos relacionados; incluso cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el proyecto de forma permanente. Muchas gracias, los aprecio bastante a todos ustedes.

Por último, agradecer a mis lectores más recientes, que no es que los deje afuera, por darle una oportunidad al fic. Y espero hayan disfrutado del fic porque está cerca de su final.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, teorías, sugerencias, trastornos de lenguaje o cualquier cosa que quieran compartir conmigo (dibujos, fics, foros…). Un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo…

* * *

 **Extra 01**

 **(Lunes 19 de Febrero)**

Lora cerró la puerta de su oficina, cruzo los brazos y sin tomar asiento volteó a ver a Judy.

-¿Cómo carajos sabias que soy inmune?- preguntó Lora con severidad- ¿Y porque carajos no me lo dijiste hasta que Leodoro intento infectarme?

Judy agachó las orejas y desvió la mirada, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de la loba sobre sus hombros; no era algo tan sencillo de explicar, pero sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué demonios nos estas escondiendo, Judy?- preguntó Lora.

La loba soltó un suspiró y se puso de rodillas, tomando las manos de Judy; la coneja alzó la mirada y volteó a verla avergonzada. Ella le sonrió.

-Tenemos que salir de esto, Judy. Juntas- Lora le sonrió con dulzura-. Como un equipo.

Judy asintió y soltó a Lora. Adoptó una posición más solemne y su mirada se endureció un poco.

-Lora, no estamos lidiando solamente con el Savage.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lora ladeando la cabeza.

-Bellwether…- Judy pensó sus palabras unos segundos-. Los planes de Bellwether no solo incluían al Savage, sino que tenía que asegurar la preservación y superioridad de las presas. Así que desarrollo otro virus: el Original Sin, o Pecado Original.

-¿Otro virus?- la preocupación en el rostro de Lora quedo manifiesta- ¿Fred también lo tiene en su poder?

-No sé exactamente que tanto sabe Fred de su existencia, pero es mucho más complicado.

-¿Complicado en qué sentido? ¿Qué mierdas sucede con ese virus adicional?

Judy se rascó una oreja tratando de pensar cómo explicarlo.

-El virus está pensado para las presas, para preservar su superioridad numérica y aumentarla. Es un virus que permanece pasivo hasta que entra en contacto con el virus Savage; es entonces que comienza a actuar sobre el cuerpo. El virus te hace inmune a Savage como medida preventiva.

-Pero yo soy un depredador- replicó Lora confundida.

-No, el virus no funciona así- explicó Judy con tranquilidad-. Su función es para mantener la superioridad de las presas, pero solamente las hembras pueden contagiarse, sin importar la especie.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Reproducción- dijo Judy sonriendo nerviosa.

Lora soltó una carcajada, pero vio que la expresión de Judy no se alteraba. Entonces se acomodó el pelo y se puso de pie.

-¿Reproducción?

-Si, en pocas palabras- asintió Judy con un suspiro-. En nuestro camino a la evolución, hemos dejado muchas cosas detrás, muchos instintos básicos y perjudiciales para nuestra civilización. El "celo" es uno de ellos. Bellwether planeaba volver a zootopia su utopía perfecta, causando con un mismo suero la activación de los instintos asesinos en los depredadores, para justificar matarlos, y los instintos sexuales en las presas, para tener la capacidad real de matar a los depredadores gracias a una superación numérica.

-¿Estás hablando de una ganas desmedidas de copular?- inquirió Lora sorprendida- ¡Si yo ya era una ninfómana! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! Aunque… eso lo explica…

Lora se cubrió el rostro y se sentó en su mesa. Judy esperó unos segundos en silencio.

-Bien, deja ver si lo entiendo- dijo Lora con un suspiro-. Bellwether creo un virus pasivo para aumentar la reproducción de todas las especies; pero este solamente se activa cuando entra en contacto con el Savage, con lo cual se aseguraba de mantener a las presas inmunes y a los depredadores vistos como una amenaza, que fácilmente seria superada en número…

-Básicamente- dijo ella asintiendo.

-Y tu descubriste el Savage, pero nunca supiste del Original Sin… hasta ahora.

-Si.

-¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó Lora.

-Fred.

-Ese bastardo…

-Fred me atacó en mi ciudad natal, e intento infectarme- explicó Judy con tranquilidad-. Resulte ser inmune, o no del todo… Fue cuando el virus se activó y yo quede infectada.

-Espera…- Lora abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Judy- ¡¿Cuál es la tasa de infección de esta cosa?! ¡Debemos ponernos en cuarentena y…!

-Es inútil- replicó Judy con seriedad-. La federación ya lo sabe…

-¿Esos imbéciles lo saben?- exclamó Lora sorprendida- ¡¿Por qué no han hecho nada?!

-¡Por el mismo motivo por el que nosotros no haremos nada!- respondió Judy alzando una mano-. Entiéndelo, este virus ha estado aquí en zootopia, desde hace meses. Yo estoy infectada, Krystal está infectada, y no sabemos cuántas más personas han resultado infectadas; contener la infección no es una opción. Conseguir una cura es nuestra única solución.

-¿Y si no lo hacemos?- preguntó Lora abatida- ¿Tendré que comprar preservativos el resto de mi vida?

-No…- declaró Judy agachando la mirada-. Eventualmente moriremos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es un virus progresivo que aumenta el libido sexual en las hembras, pero los planes de Bellwether no estaban del todo terminados- explicó Judy-. El virus es inestable y… llegara el momento en que no podremos sobrevivir a sus efectos físicos.

-¡¿Efectos físicos?!- preguntó Lora sorprendida- ¡¿Cómo mierdas puedo morir por estar excitada?!

-El corazón, Lora- explicó Judy con delicadeza.

Lora miró a Judy pensativa, soltando un bufido.

-Espera…- dijo Lora con expresión dura-. Tal vez mi virus se activó con Leodoro, pero si el tuyo se activó con Fred… Tú me infectaste a mí!

-Es… es probable…- admitió Judy retorciendo sus manos.

-Largo de aquí, Hopps- dijo cubriéndose el rostro.

-Lora…

-¡Largo de aquí, Hopps!- ordenó ella señalándola furiosa-. No quiero ver tus malditos dientes asomarse en esta ofician hasta que vengas con una cura para mí.

-Lora, aún hay cosas que…

-¡Lárgate de mi oficina, pequeña bola de pelo!- gritó Lora señalando la puerta- ¡Ya!

Judy agachó la mirada y salió sin agregar más.

* * *

 **Extra 02**

 **(Lunes 19 de Febrero)**

Randall aún estaba acostumbrándose a la nueva casa que resultó mucho más espaciosos de lo que tenía costumbre. Claro, viniendo de un hogar con más de doscientos hermanos, no se podía esperar que su habitación fuera precisamente amplia, pero por el contrario llegar a la ciudad de zootopia había resultado simplemente increíble. June había llegado a la gran ciudad con un empleo asegurado, así que se despidió de sus hermanos y se retiró sin decir nada más. July, por su parte, se encargaría de buscar un colegio para Randall y posteriormente conseguir un empleo. Prioridades.

El pequeño conejo miraba por la ventana del alto edificio, desde donde alcanzaba a ver un parque enorme y bastante bonito. Los animales paseaban por ahí con tranquilidad: ovejas y tigres, principalmente. Impensable para su familia convivir con tigres, pero él se encontraba emocionada acerca de su nueva vida en la gran ciudad ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se encontraría con su hermana por las calles, incluso acompañarla en alguna persecución o…

-¿Randall?- July tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

-Sí, aquí estoy- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.-. Adelante.

July entró al cuarto y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su hermanito. En sus manos cargaba una caja, bastante pequeña pero con gesto delicado.

-Necesito que lleves esto a casa de Judy… de Nick, quiero decir- dijo July entregando la caja a Randall.

El chico palideció al instante.

-Pero no sé dónde viven…

-Aquí está la dirección- dijo entregando una hoja aparte.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Randall confundido.

-Están a menos de media hora de aquí, estarás bien- declaró July sonriendo.

-Pero… pero…- Randall vio la caja- ¿Y si no doy con la casa?

July le entregó un par de billetes a Randall y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Llevas un día entero mirando por la ventana, es hora de que salgas.

-¡Es una ciudad que no conozco, y es enorme!- replicó Randall.

-Te diré algo, aquí hay suficiente dinero para un taxi de ida y vuelta a casa de Nick- explicó la coneja con serenidad-. Puedes ir así… o puedes llegar en colectivo. El dinero que te sobre te lo puedes quedar, así que tú decides.

Randall alzó una ceja y contó los billetes. La oferta era bastante tentadora. Se preguntó brevemente que haría Judy, pero supo al instante que Judy habría aceptado desde el principio.

-Bien- asintió Randall sonriendo-. Iré a la casa de Nick.

-Ese es mi muchachito- dijo July sonriendo y dándole un golpecito en el brazo-. Ve con cuidado y te espero aquí para la hora de la comida.

-¡Si!

Randall se puso su mochila, se despidió con un beso de su hermana y salió del departamento. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y salió a la calle. Viendo los enormes edificios y soltando un suspiró, dio su primer paso en una nueva vida. Una nueva aventura.


	22. 22- What does the Fox Say?

**FAQS**

 **Aves?**

Si, muchos están confundidos porque asegure que las aves eran demasiado estúpidas. Hey! No lo digo yo! Lo dice la ciencia! De cualquier manera, sigo pensando lo mismo, pero lo cierto es que desde hace tiempo atrás decidí incluir a Falco no solo como Fanservice, sino para algo muy especial que tengo planeado. Todo se justificara a su debido tiempo, solo deben esperar.

 **Cuantas embajadas existen en Zootopia? Existen las naciones unidas?**

Las embajadas existen en base a las ciudades importantes con las cuales se comercien. No existe un gobierno centralizado, por lo que cada gran ciudad es como una gran "aldea"; no hay naciones ni estados. Así pues, existen muchas "ciudades menores" o granjas, pueblos, etcétera; pero cada especie tiene una ciudad representativa.

En este caso, existen cuatro ciudades. Zootopia, la ciudad de los mamíferos (en general); Edén, la ciudad de los Primates; Corneria, la ciudad de las aves… la cuarta ciudad no ha sido pensada para incluirse aun en el fic. Entonces, Zootopia tiene 3 embajadas, y esas ciudades también tienen 3 embajadas.

No existe nada parecido a las naciones unidas. Existe la Agencia de Investigación para la Seguridad Publica. La federación, que está por encima de la autoridad policial de cualquiera de las cuatro ciudades, aunque en su mayoría está conformada por Zorros y Sabuesos. No obstante, no está por encima del gobierno de cada ciudad aunque no deba rendir cuentas, siendo el alcalde la máxima autoridad ABSOLUTA. Autoridad que puede ser revocada si se demuestra abuso de autoridad o incompetencia.

 **Lora sabe quién es matador?**

Tal vez…

 **Que le paso a Lenard?**

Cobró venganza, pero su vida perdió sentido. Por ahora solamente huye de su propia realidad.

 **Cómo será la aventura del pequeño Randall en zootopia?**

Continuaran. Y seguirá conociendo más de Zootopia; espero les agrade.

 **Me gustaría un capítulo de Nick/ extraño a Nick**

Served. Provecho.

* * *

 **22- What Does the Fox Say?**

 **(21 años antes)**

Las enfermeras caminaban por los extremos de los pasillos, cruzándose, chocando en ocasiones, algunas veces parando en seco y volteando a ver brevemente a las dos pequeñas criaturas que esperaban sentadas en el pulcro y blanco pasillo, deslumbrante por la iluminación del hospital. Un pequeño zorro rojo permanecía con la mirada perdida al frente, con sus manos entrecruzadas y un semblante sereno; su respiración era agitada y su cola se movía de un lado al otro, pero había conseguido no llorar ni un solo momento. Y eso había ayudado a tranquilizar a su pequeña hermana, una zorrita blanca que se mantenía abrazada a él, con una mirada triste en el rostro.

No había palabras que pudiera cruzar con ella, y no servirían de nada porque no quería mentirle con algo tan importante y real como la inminente muerte de su madre. Y ambos lo sabían. Así que en silencio y con dolor, simplemente esperaban la inminente noticias que significaría el final de una vida feliz.

-Nicholas…

El pequeño zorro alzó las orejas y levantó la mirada, para toparse con una pantera vestida de enfermera. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Tristeza por ellos.

-Nicholas, tu madre está muy grave y…- la hembra escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras-. Pasen ambos a ver a su madre.

-Pero la hora de visita ya terminó- comentó Vicky agachando las orejas-. Y le prometimos a Mamá que respetaríamos las reglas y…

-Linda. Está bien- aseguró la enfermera con dulzura-. El doctor Sevilla ha dado su permiso.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y asintieron. Vicky fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia la habitación, y Nick la siguió con un nudo en la garganta, pero la enfermera lo detuvo; el pequeño zorro volteó a verla interrogativo.

-Nicholas, explícale a tu hermana, por favor- dijo la enfermera agachando las orejas-. Sé que tú ya entendiste bien que…

-Lo sé- replicó Nick con hostilidad, soltándose de la enfermera.

Nick llegó a la habitación y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Vicky estaba sentada en la cama, a un lado de su madre, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro; su madre también sonreía, acariciando las orejas de su hija. Era una hembra joven aun, de mirada amable y pelo largo. La enfermedad y el encierro en aquel hospital no habían disminuido para nada lo brillante y suave de su pelaje, aunque lo cierto es que había sido un padecimiento bastante breve y su estadía no superaba más que un par de meses. Todo había sido demasiado repentino e impredecible.

Cuando había tenido el primer desmayo, el diagnostico había sido fatalista: no le daban más de seis meses. Y habían tenido razón. Pero ella lo había mantenido oculto a sus hijos el mayor tiempo que le fue posible, lo cual no hacia ninguna diferencia ¿Qué podrían haber hecho un par de niños por una hembra adulta que decenas de médicos no habían logrado? La cirugía no era ya siquiera una opción, así que simplemente se precipitaba inevitablemente a su muerte. Pero siempre lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro para sus hijos; y aun ahí, a unas horas de su inevitable fin, días si tenía suerte, ella seguía sonriendo sin derramar una lagrima. Y Nick la respetó mucho por eso.

-Nicholas…- su madre volteó a verlo y le sonrió con dulzura. Nick entró a la habitación temblando.

-Mamá, que lindo peinado- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Nicky, mamá siempre se peina bien- replicó su hermana sacando la lengua-. Por tanto, mami siempre es linda ¿Quieres que lo golpee, mami?

-No, Victoria- respondió su madre con severidad-. Ya te he dicho que no debes lastimar a tu hermano; él nunca te lastimara ¿cierto, Nicholas?

Nick asintió sintiendo unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar. La mirada de su madre no reflejaba autoridad o incertidumbre; no era una pregunta. Sus ojos suplicaban en silencio que protegiera a su hermana cuando ella hiciera falta.

-Soy el mayor- declaró Nick sonriendo-. Es mi deber.

-Solo cuatro años- replicó Vicky de mal humor.

-Aunque fuera un minuto, seguiría siendo el mayor- se burló su madre tomando el hocico de su hija y riendo-. Así que tu deber como la menor es obedecerlo… y apoyarlo.

-Sí, mami.

-No seas dura con Nicholas. Sabes que puede ser un poco…

-¿Torpe?

-… difícil.

-Ja-ja- exclamó Nick entornando los ojos.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada, mientras Nick se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba no reírse. La madre de Nick volteó nuevamente con su hija.

-Trae un poco de agua para mami, cariño- pidió ella.

-Sí, mami- asintió la pequeña saltando de la cama con rapidez.

-Yo voy- anunció Nick estirando su mano hacia el bote de agua.

-No, Phiberius. Se lo pedí a Samantha- dijo su madre con seriedad.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas y agacharon las orejas. Su madre no se daba cuenta, pero cuando estaba enojada o preocupada, usaba los segundos nombres de sus hijos para dirigirse a ellos; o puede que si se diera cuenta y simplemente no le importara la forma en que esto prevenía un poco a sus hijos respecto a sus intenciones. Vicky tomó la botella de agua y salió del cuarto sin decir nada, mientras su hermano se acercó a la cama.

Su madre permaneció en silencio, sentada en la cama y mirando las sabanas unos segundos, antes de sonreír y alzar la mirada nuevamente; pero en esta ocasión, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas. Sin que dijera nada, Nick empezó a sollozar viendo a su madre.

-No llores, Nicholas- pidió ella limpiando sus lágrimas-. Todo estará…

-¡Nada estará bien!- exclamó el zorro agachando la mirada y cerrando los ojos- ¡Te estas muriendo!

-Nicholas…

-¡No me mientas, mamá!- gritó mientras cubría su rostro.

Sintió las manos de su madre sobre su cabeza, tomarlo delicadamente y acariciarlo, abrazándolo mientras ella recorría su pelaje con sus dedos. Por primera vez en su vida, el gesto cariñoso no tuvo ningún efecto en absoluto, y continuó sollozando.

-No voy a mentirte sobre algo que ya sabes…- susurró su madre con tristeza-. No volveré a casa…

-Mamá…- sollozó el zorro abrazándola con fuerza.

-Quiero que me prometas algo, Phiberius…

-Mamá, yo cuidare de Vicky…

-Sé que si- interrumpió la hembra con voz entrecortada-. Pero no es lo que quiero pedirte.

Nick alzó la mirada interesado por las palabras de su madre. Ella limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Quiero que…- su madre guardó silencio unos segundos, tratando de recuperar la compostura antes de continuar-. Quiero que tengas presente que esto no es culpa de tu padre, y si algún día lo vuelves a ver, no le tengas rencor.

-¿Papá sigue vivo?- preguntó Nick confundido.

-No lo sé- dijo su madre con mirada pérdida-. Pero desearía que así fuera, para que cuidara de los dos tesoros que un día me obsequió…

Nick guardó silencio pensativo.

-¿Papá podría haberte salvado?- inquirió el pequeño zorro.

-Tu padre no era doctor, Phiberius, lo sabes bien- respondió su madre-. Además, esto fue por… el accidente.

La mujer agachó las orejas y limpió su rostro con el torso de su mano. Casi parecía perfectamente sana, de no ser por unas ojeras que comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Phiberius. Por tu hermana…

-Tengo miedo- admitió Nick empezando a sollozar nuevamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé, cariño- dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de su hijo-. Y no te pido que no lo tengas, y no te pido que te conviertas en algo que no puedes ¿Recuerdas cuando pasó lo de los exploradores?

-S-si…- dijo el zorro encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué te dije entonces?

-Jamás dejes que vean que te han herido- respondió Nick enseguida.

-Así es, cariño- dijo su madre con una amplia sonrisa-. Puedes tener miedo, puedes dudar, puedes llorar… pero nunca dejes que nadie lo vea. Nunca dejes que Victoria lo vea.

-Sí, mamá- asintió Nick limpiando su rostro y adoptando un gesto firme.

-Mi pequeño Nicholas…- su madre lo abrazó con fuerza-. Lamento profundamente si alguna vez les falle…

-No, mamá. Tú nunca nos has fallado.

-Pero lo haré…

Nick agachó las orejas en silencio y desvió la mirada. Su madre dejó de abrazarlo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo observó unos segundos.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Nicky…

-Mamá, tu agua- anunció Vicky entrando al cuarto. Su madre volteó a verla y fingió una sonrisa- ¿Mamá, estas sangrando?

Nick miró el rostro de su madre y vio su nariz llena de sangre. Ella alarmada volteó a ver a su hijo y lo interrogó con la mirada.

-¡Enfermera!- gritó Nick corriendo fuera del cuarto.

Cuando Nick regresó al cuarto, sacaron a ambos menores del mismo. Dos horas después sus tíos pasaron por ellos al hospital y, como lo anunció su madre, solo ellos volvieron a casa.

* * *

 **(Lunes 19 de Febrero)**

Nick se despidió con un beso apasionado de su novia, recorriendo con su mano la nuca de ella y sus largas orejas, antes de separarse y sonreír con esa característica forma seductora. Y le encantó como a forma de respuesta, ella se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. Nervioso, pero totalmente seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, subió al auto.

-Tal vez deberías ser un poco más discreto con tus muestras de afecto, Nicholas- dijo Fox mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-No es un delito- replicó Nick sonriendo desafiante.

-No… aunque pronto podría convertirse en uno.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Nick confundido.

-Hay… cosas complicadas de por medio- dijo Fox mirando a Krystal de reojo. La hembra asintió.

-Cosas complicadas- repitió Nick mirando a ambos por turnos- ¿Cosas ilegales?

-Nos enfrentamos a una crisis, Wilde. Nunca lo hemos negado.

-¿Qué clase de crisis?

-La clase de crisis que requiere que desaparezcas del mapa- respondió Fox mirándolo con severidad-. Y eso es algo que no debes olvidar.

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?- preguntó Nick cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora, deberás conocer la situación a detalle- dijo Fox con franqueza-. Krystal…

La hembra se giró en su asiento y entrego una carpeta a Nick. El pelirrojo la tomó con delicadeza y empezó a leerla; lo cierto es que era una carpeta bastante gruesa. Al abrirla, no pudo menos que alzar una ceja al leer "listado de anexos" como el titular de la primera hoja.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un resumen- respondió Krystal.

-¿Resumen de qué?- inquirió Nick leyendo la primera página. Sus ojos se detuvieron ante una línea específica: "Caso Bellwether".

-De la situación de Zootopia- respondió la hembra nuevamente.

-Sé que ustedes ya lo sospechaban en la ZPD- declaró Fox viéndolo por el retrovisor-. Así que no supone ninguna sorpresa, pero nos enfrentamos a algo bastante complicado en estos momentos; algo bastante gordo que va más allá de una simple infección de Savage.

Nick hojeo el archivo hasta llegar a la sección de Bellwether. La mayoría de los datos ya los conocía, pero en el resumen inicial, unas palabras llamaron su atención: Original Sin.

-Terrorismo. Lo sé- dijo Nick leyendo con interés.

-Peor aún, Wilde- dijo Fox soltando un suspiro-. Extinción…

* * *

 **(17 años antes)**

Nick se tumbó contra la barda de la casa y se agazapó, tratando de pasar desapercibido; el espacio era angosto, cubierto entre árboles y algunas herramientas en la casa, así que era bastante improbable que lo vieran… en circunstancias normales. Pero esa no era una circunstancia normal, era un zorro en una granja de conejos y liebres; aunque su tamaño no era demasiado, su sola presencia resplandecía cual lobo en una manada de ovejas. Y ahí solamente presas habitaban, así que solamente era cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien lo encontrara.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Nick volteó a ver al lado contrario el origen de la pequeña voz, sintiendo que su corazón salía de su pecho. Se encontró con una pequeña coneja, de unos ocho o nueve años; de pelaje gris y ojos hermosos y grandes. Morados, un color que nunca había visto… en ningún animal en realidad. Vestía un vestido floral de color amarillo y un sombrero de paja que cubría sus orejas, una vestimenta que la hacía ver bastante adorable, pensó el zorro. Alzó una oreja y sonrió, tratando de fingir calma.

-Hola, pequeña.

-Mi nombre es May- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Soy Ni… Soy Phiberius- exclamó Nick con una mirada astuta en el rostro-. Disculpa que invada tu casa, es solo que necesitaba un lugar para descansar.

-¿Descansar de los adultos que te persiguen?- preguntó Judy mirando hacia afuera de la cerca.

Nick la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a sentarse, mientras horrorizado aguzaba el oído tratando de localizar algún indicio de peligro.

-¡No hagas eso!- exclamó Nick en un susurro gritado, que termino siendo un tono de voz moderado. Judy soltó una carcajada.

-¿Robaste algo? Robar es malo.

-No robe nada, es solo que ellos tienen problema con mi jefe- explicó Nick, siendo ligeramente sincero aunque sabía perfectamente que las cosas eran más complicadas.

-¿Y porque te siguen a ti?

-Porque mi jefe es intocable- respondió Nick, esta vez con total honestidad.

-¿Por qué no renuncias?- inquirió la pequeña ladeando la cabeza.

-Solo eres una torpe conejita, no entiendes nada- replicó Nick mirando a la chiquilla con el mal humor reflejado en su rostro.

-¡No soy torpe!- replicó la pequeña ofendida-. Lo que sucede es que… tú eres más grande. Eres un astuto zorro, pero yo no soy torpe.

Nick alzó una ceja y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el comentario de la niña. Asintió y soltó un suspiro.

-Bien, lo lamento- dijo con tono neutro-. No quise ofenderte.

-Sé que no.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Lo veo en tus ojos- respondió ella sonriendo mientras acomodaba su sombrero-. Tienes una mirada bonita. Los animales malos no tienen la mirada así.

-Gracias, supongo- Nick se encogió de hombros-. Tu mirada también es… interesante.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó ella sonriendo-. Soy la única con ojos morados de mi familia… bueno, yo y mi hermana.

Al decir esto ella agachó las orejas y desvió la mirada. Eso llamó la atención de Nick que enfoco toda su atención en la pequeña. May se quitó el sombrero y lo sostuvo en sus manos sin decir nada.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada, es solo que…- Judy miró fijamente al zorro unos segundos antes de continuar-. Es solo que a veces tengo miedo.

-¿De tu hermana?

-No… Si…- Judy agitó la cabeza con confusión-. No sé, es difícil de explicar.

-Inténtalo- pidió el zorro sentándose a un lado de la niña.

Judy lo observó unos segundos y soltó un suspiro.

-Tengo más de doscientos hermanos- explicó ella pensativa-. Y no hay nada que me haga diferente de ellos. Todos somos conejos, algunos son machos y otros hembras. Algunos grises, como yo, otros blancos o marrones. Y entonces yo tengo los ojos morados pero… ¡Mi hermana también los tiene morados! ¿Y mi familia? ¡Todo el tiempo nos confunden!

Nick ladeó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la pequeña.

-No lo entiendo.

-¡Yo no soy ella!- replicó Judy con enojo- ¡No soy ella ni ninguno de mis hermanos!

Judy se puso de pie de un salto y se jaló las orejas, golpeando el suelo con uno de sus pies.

-Yo soy May- la pequeña entonces agachó la mirada y pateó una piedra-. O eso creo…

La mirada de la pequeña se volvió vacía e inocua. Sus hombros adoptaron una posición cansada y toda energía pareció abandonar su cuerpo. Nick empezaba a comprender lo que la pequeña trataba de expresar.

-Estas cansada de que nadie te reconozca.

-Yo no soy yo, y ella no es ella- respondió Judy cruzando sus brazos-. Somos "las hermanas". Somos May y June.

-Pero eso no puedes cambiarlo- replicó Nick con tranquilidad-. No puedes dejar de ser una coneja, ni dejar a tu familia.

-¡Yo no quiero dejar a mi familia!- exclamó Judy mirando fijamente a Nick con sorpresa- ¡Son mi familia! ¿Por qué los dejaría?

-A veces hay motivos buenos- dijo Nick recordando a su propia familia.

-Solo… solo quisiera saber que realmente yo… yo soy May- dijo Judy agachando las orejas-. Hay un chico que le gusta a June, e incluso él nos confunde ¿Mi esposo va a besar a mi hermana cada vez que se la encuentre en la calle? ¿Nuestros hijos nos van a confundir?

Judy volteó a ver a Nick con tristeza.

-Y ella me odia… yo lo sé- dijo Judy a punto de llorar-. Ella quisiera que yo no hubiera nacido.

Nick guardó silencio, sorprendido por la revelación. No tenía idea de que responder a eso, pues él amaba con toda su alma a su hermana. Y además, solo tenía una. Sus situaciones eran totalmente diferentes.

-No tienes por qué ser como ella o como nadie de tu familia- replicó Nick con delicadeza.

Judy volteó a verlo sorprendida.

-¿No?- inquirió la pequeña acercándose-. Pero soy una coneja, y aquí… ¿Qué otra cosa puedo ser?

-Lo que tú quiera, en zootopia- respondió Nick con tranquilidad.

-¿Zootopia?

-Zootopia es la ciudad de los fundadores, donde presas y depredadores decidieron vivir en armonía- recitó Nick poniendo un tono dramático en la frase; alzando una mano, esbozó una sonrisa y continúo-. Donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen.

-¿Lo que sea?- preguntó May con sus ojos reflejando una inocencia cautivadora. Nick casi se sintió mal por crear esas falsas ilusiones en una pequeña coneja, pero dar ilusiones a una niña no podía ser malo.

-Lo que desees…- asintió Nick alzando sus pulgares.

El zorro miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que el lugar volvía a estar desierto. Era su oportunidad de escapar.

-Debo irme, May.

-Adiós, Phil.

-Es Phiberius- corrigió Nick con tranquilidad-. Aunque nunca más volverás a oír ese nombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo vivo en zootopia- anunció el zorro alzando las orejas-. Y definitivamente cambiare de trabajo.

-Entonces podría volver oír de ti- replicó la pequeña alzando las orejas-. Si yo voy a zootopia.

Nick le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Si es que vas…

Judy asintió. El zorro salió corriendo y se perdió en la distancia, mientras la pequeña lo observaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Zootopia…- sonrió con malicia- ¿Donde puedes ser lo que desees?

-Judy…

La pequeña se giró con enojo y encaró al joven conejo que se acercaba, el cual retrocedió un paso intimidado ante la furiosa coneja.

-L-lo siento, June…- susurró el conejo nervioso.

-Déjalo, Oscar- replicó ella poniendo su sombrero-. Siempre eres igual de tonto. Sabes que yo soy la única que usa vestido.

-Disculpa, June. Mamá les habla a las tres.

-Bien…- dijo ella con tono neutro acomodando sus orejas-. Pero debo buscar a Judy.

-Ya casi comienza su programa policiaco- dijo Oscar pensativo-. Seguramente estará en la sala.

-Si… tengo una idea interesante que platicarle- susurró ella con malicia-. De un lugar increíble llamado "Zootopia"…

June salió corriendo en dirección de la casa, tratando de recordar las palabras y poses exactas del joven zorro, para impresionar a Judy.

-Y cuando ella se vaya…- susurró sonriendo ampliamente-. Yo seré la única, y no volverán a confundirme. Será… mi familia.

* * *

 **(Lunes 19 de Febrero)**

-Esto lo debería de saber el público- exclamó Nick con rabia.

-¿Con que finalidad?- preguntó Fox estacionando el auto- ¿Qué bien podría hacer?

-¡Tener precauciones!- replicó Nick alzando una mano- ¡Protegerse!

-Wilde, no lo estas entendiendo- dijo Krystal con delicadeza-. Nosotros apenas descubrimos el OS, pero el virus… es imposible saber cuánto tiempo lleva en la comunidad.

-Pero podemos detectarlo…

-El costo de las pruebas es elevado- dijo Fox tallándose los ojos-. La capacidad de infección es… sobresaliente. Pensábamos que lo teníamos controlado, pero los archivos recuperados de Bellwether la vinculan como la creadora del Original Sin.

-Bellwether lleva más de un año en la cárcel- dijo Nick con severidad.

-Exacto.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire, golpeando a Nick con el peso de la verdad.

-El virus lleva más de un año circulando.

-Si… y no- dijo Fox agachando las orejas-. Sabemos que solo los sujetos "activos" transmiten el virus, el cual crea sujetos "pasivos"; los pasivos no pueden infectar, y no se vuelven activos hasta que tienen contacto con el "Savage"… Bellwether solamente atacó a los Depredadores, por lo que el OS ha permanecido inactivo. Hasta hace poco, al menos.

-¿Hace poco?

-Interrogamos a los infectados originales- respondió Krystal mirando a Nick-. A los quince mamíferos desaparecidos, también tomamos pruebas de sangre y…

-Nutriales estaba infectado con OS- interrumpió Fox.

Nick alzó una ceja y volteó a ver a Fox.

-Aquí dice que el virus solo infecta a hembras- Nick alzó la carpeta.

-Si- asintió Fox-. Pero la cepa de Emmet es distinta; no es contagiosa, en realidad, pero tampoco lo hace inmune al virus Savage.

-¿Significa eso que estaba infectado desde antes?- preguntó Nick confundido-. Pero no tiene sentido, además de todo es un depredador ¿Por qué lo infectaría Bellwether?

-No tenemos idea, pero por cuestiones de seguridad, hicimos pruebas a la familia- Krystal se acomodó el pelo-. Y su esposa estaba infectada por la cepa actual del OS.

El zorro se cubrió el rostro y cerró los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas; pero nada tenía sentido, todo era demasiado confuso y extraño.

-¿Por qué infectaría a ambos?- preguntó el macho mirando fijamente a Fox.

-No tenemos ni una respuesta ni una teoría- admitió Fox con pesar-. Pero sospechamos que Nutriales podría estar más implicado en el caso de lo que el desgraciado quiere admitir.

-Debemos rastrear el OS, seguir las pistas y…

-No, nada de eso- replicó Fox alzando las orejas-. Ese no es nuestro trabajo.

-¡No podemos dejar que el OS se siga expandiendo!

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó Fox sonriendo- ¡¿Por qué las mujeres tendrán sexo desenfrenado?! ¡¿O porque aumentara el índice de natalidad un ochenta por ciento?! Wilde, el OS es una pista, una clave dentro de todo este maldito rompecabezas; pero nuestra prioridad no es ni el OS ni el Savage. Nosotros debemos atrapar a Frederick Bunnyard.

-Pero los virus…

-OS es un virus pasivo, incluso una vez activado es "inofensivo"- replicó Fox moderando su tono-. Savage es un peligro, ahora más que nunca, pero sabemos que está en manos de una sola persona: Fred Buddy. Sin el Savage, OS no sirve de nada. Y sin Fred Buddy, no habrá quien infecte a la ciudad con una cepa tan peligrosa como la de ese desgraciado. Atrapamos al conejo y terminamos con tres amenazas a la vez.

La lógica del razonamiento hizo a Nick guardar silencio. Puede que Fred tuviera tiempo desarrollando su virus, imposible determinar cuánto tiempo, pero parecía que cuando menos desde la captura de Bellwether; pero Fred no parecía saber de la existencia de OS, y aun así su forma de actuar era… extraña ¿Por qué no había liberado ya su virus en la ciudad? ¿Por qué seguía huyendo de la policía? Ya había perdido a dos de sus cómplices: Frank y Garfield ¿Estaba intentando borrar sus huellas? La idea le sonaba ridícula cuando Fred podía sumir a la ciudad en el caos más absoluto tan solo…

-Fred no tiene muestras del virus…- dijo Nick alzando las orejas.

-¿Qué?- los McCloud voltearon a verlo interrogantes.

-Fred no tiene muestras del virus- repitió Nick sonriendo ampliamente-. Cuando Zanahorias fue atacada por Fred, el bastardo perdió las muestras de su virus. Durante la persecución se vio obligado a huir a Zootopia, pero nunca ha tenido un laboratorio en zootopia: atrapamos a Leonoro gracias a las cámaras.

Fox asintió pensativo mientras observaba a Nick.

-Después se enteró del asunto de Lenard, debido a que era un empleado relativo de la empresa- dijo Nick con mirada perdida-. Frank recibió órdenes directas de distraernos, haciéndonos creer que Lenard estaba implicado con él. Fue una maldita casualidad bien recibida. Pero nosotros tuvimos otra casualidad…

-Garfield- dijo Krystal comprendiendo la línea de pensamiento de Nick.

-Exacto. Mientras Frank, como mano derecha de Fred, se encargaba de hacernos la vida imposible, Garfield tendría la tarea de distribuir el virus- explicó Nick-. Pero cuando los encontramos casualmente, Fred no podía arriesgarse a que Garfield revelara sus planes así que decidió matarlo para mantener sus planes en secreto; las cosas le salieron terriblemente mal y apenas si logró escapar.

-¿Y desde entonces nadie lo ha visto?- inquirió Fox alzando una ceja.

-Si Fred no tiene sus laboratorios en Zootopia, no tiene motivos para tener muchos cómplices en la ciudad- puntualizó Nick alzando un dedo.

-Lo cual significa que cuando ese desgraciado logre salir de la ciudad…- susurró Fox entrecerrando los ojos.

-Zootopia ardera- completó Krystal.

-Pero también significa que, sin lugar a dudas, Fred sigue aquí- añadió Nick-. Solo debemos encontrarlo.

-Debí matarlo cuando pude…- susurró Fox.

Tras esto el macho bajó del auto. Krystal hizo lo mismo y Nick no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Nick mirando el enorme edificio amurallado. Fox le sonrió sacando un cigarrillo y miró hacia el edificio.

-Tu teoría es interesante, Wilde- anunció Fox dando una calada profunda a su cigarro-. Y nos da un poco de perspectiva y algo menos de presión, pero no resuelve una mierda. Allí adentro están las respuestas que buscamos, aunque no sabemos cuáles preguntas formular. Nunca ha contestado ninguna.

-Lo hemos intentado, varias veces- dijo Krystal con serenidad-. Quisimos negociar de cientos de formas, pero no está interesada en nada absoluto.

-Suponemos que con alguien más "cercano", podríamos obtener un resultado distinto- declaró Fox encogiéndose de hombros-. O si cualquier maldita idea se te pasa por la cabeza y funciona, igual nos daremos por bien servidos.

Nick asintió mirando el edificio mientras unas nubes oscuras anunciaban el inicio de una llovizna inminente. El zorro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Voy a interrogar a Bellwether.

-Si- asintió Fox-. Suerte, Wilde.

* * *

 **(8 años atrás)**

-¡Vamos, Nicky! ¡No seas lento!

Vicky corría atravesando fácilmente la blanca nieve; ella estaba totalmente en su elemento, pero para él, a pesar de tener la costumbre de los años, le seguía afectando el clima frio. Y más que nunca, ese día parecía particularmente helado. Bajo del auto y cerró la puerta, mientras dos osos polares enormes hacían lo propio.

-Está particularmente animada el día de hoy- comentó una de los osos.

-Ella siempre ha sido así, animada y despistada- dijo el otro oso- ¿Sigue sin saberlo, Nick?

-No, Kevin, no lo sabe- respondió Nick de mala gana-. Y manténganlo así. Va por ti, Raymond.

-A mí me da igual.

-A mí solo me da risa- replicó Kevin soltando una carcajada.

-Pero la abuela les tiene mucho cariño- agregó Raymond con solemnidad.

-Le debo mucho a Míster Big- admitió Nick.

Los tres llegaron a la puerta, donde Vicky esperaba. La chica vestía un pantalón abrigado de color morado, con una gruesa chamarra de un tono marrón y un sombrero invernal a juego. Daba pequeños saltitos, esperando que abrieran la puerta mientras observaba a su hermano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Qué suerte que tengas un jefe tan considerado.

-Vicky, ya te explique que no es mi jefe- replicó entornando los ojos-. Hace años que no trabajo para él.

-Pero le sigues vendiendo cosas.

-Eso lo convierte en mi cliente, no en mi jefe.

-La abuela se sentiría ofendida ante tus palabras frías, Nicky- exclamó Vicky con reproche en la voz.

-La abuela es un asunto distinto.

-Es la abuela de Míster Big.

-Es solo que a la señora le agradamos mucho- explicó levantando las manos.

-Vale, vale- respondió la chica con cansancio-. De cualquier forma, me encanta que nos inviten a comer.

-A mí también- admitió el zorro.

Cuando había dejado de estar bajo la tutela de "B.J.", Nick, aunque con astucia, carecía de la experiencia de las calles; fueron momentos difíciles, no obstante estaba cansado de arriesgar el pellejo y hacerla de recadero con asuntos peligrosos, así que se había visto obligado a iniciarse en el mundo de las estafas, aunque las cosas no habían salido del todo bien. Era un terreno peligroso donde pisar, y más aún si se adentraba solo.

Afortunadamente, se había topado con Míster Big quien había visto potencial en el joven zorro; durante una temporada él y Vicky habían sido bien recibidos en la casa del poderoso criminal, apadrinados principalmente por la abuela que tenía una especial afinidad por Nick. La verdad es que si no fuera por esto, Nick y Vicky hubieran pasado una terrible época de carencia y peligros hasta que el macho hubiera logrado pulir sus habilidades; por el contrario, contaron durante años con la protección y bendición de Míster Big. Aunque Nick siempre había ocultado la verdadera naturaleza de las actividades de la musaraña, cosa que en realidad no molestaba a Míster Big pues entendía perfectamente el deseo de Nick de alejar a Vicky de esa clase de problemas; incluso, cuando había llegado el momento, el temido villano brindado su bendición a Nick permitiéndole trabajar por su cuenta.

Ahora solamente visitaba ocasionalmente a Míster Big por cuestiones de negocio, y por cuestiones personales aún más esporádicamente; y ese era el motivo por el gran entusiasmo de Vicky. Lo cierto es que nunca habían sido tratados como miembros de la familia, pero aun así ambos sentían gran aprecio por Míster Big y su familia, así que es lo que se podría decir un "amigo de la familia". Ambos entraron a la enorme casa, donde un lobo estepario los saludo y los guio hasta el comedor, donde ya esperaban algunos cuantos animales.

-¡Abuela!- saludó Vicky con un grito.

Se acercó corriendo hasta el lugar donde una anciana musaraña reposaba. Se inclinó hacia ella y tras un intercambio de besos, comenzó a platicar animadamente.

-Nick, Míster Big está esperando por ti- dijo un oso acercándose por la espalda del zorro.

Nick volteó a verlo sorprendido, pero asintió y rápidamente lo siguió. Cruzaron los pasillos mientras el zorro divagaba pensando en cuál sería la deliciosa comida que la abuela habría preparado. Al llegar al despacho de Míster Big, Nick notó una atmosfera tensa y hostil que no le agrado en lo más mínimo; entró y saludo al gran jefe sin pronunciar palabra, acercándose a la pequeña silla y besando el diminuto anillo del criminal. La musaraña lo estudiaba en silencio, una y otra vez, pensativo.

-¿Señor?

-¿Cómo te atreviste, Nicky?- preguntó Big con enojo.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Cómo te atreviste a faltarme al respeto?

Nick parpadeó sorprendido mientras escuchaba las palabras.

-Me temo que me está confundiendo, yo nunca.

-Esa alfombra, Nicky. La alfombra que te compre hace menos de una semana- exclamó con decepción- ¿Creíste que no lo notaria mi abuela? ¿Qué por ser anciana no podría oler bien? Bueno, puede que sea cierto, pero mis muchachos se dieron cuenta antes. Yo me di cuenta antes.

-¿Qué tiene la alfombra?- preguntó Nick preocupado.

-Alfombra hecha con pelo apestoso de zorrillo…

Al escuchar esa declaración, Nick palideció.

-¡No, no, no!- replicó Nick apurado- ¡Debe ser un malentendido, yo nunca…!

-Nunca lo volverás a hacer- interrumpió Míster Big- ¡Al hielo!

Kevin se arrojó sobre Nick, pero este pudo esquivarlo pasando entre sus piernas; sintiendo su corazón latir, el zorro corrió hacia la puerta, pero sintió un tirón en su cola. Al voltear, vio a Raymond tomándolo. Al oso no le costó ningún esfuerzo atrapar al zorro y levantarlo en el aire, dispuesto a hundirlo en el agujero del despacho.

-¡No fue mi intención! ¡Esto es un error!- gritó Nick pataleando- ¡Señor, le pagare la alfombra! ¡Al doble!

-¡¿Y quién me pagara la ofensa?!- replicó Míster Big furioso-. No es sobre dinero, Nicky. Tengo más dinero del que podrías jamás ofrecerme. Es sobre respeto.

-¡Discúlpeme, fue un error!- pidió el zorro gritando- ¡Discúlpeme, señor!

-Ya es tarde, Nicky- dijo la musaraña con decepción-. Tuve que bañarme una semana para quitarme el olor…

-¡DEJEN IR A VICKY!- gritó Nick cerrando los ojos.

-Espera…

El oso se detuvo y Nick abrió un solo ojo, estudiando la situación. Míster Big observaba el hielo pensativo, mientras caminaba lentamente de un extremo a otro de la mesa.

-Victoria, es una buena chica- admitió Míster Big con un suspiro-. Y ha ayudado a mi abuela. Incluso le ha cocinado… Sería una lástima dejarla sola.

-No tiene por qué ser así- agregó Nick nervioso.

-Suéltenlo- ordenó Big con un suspiro.

Raymond obedeció y Nick cayó al suelo de costado, dándose un buen golpe pero por lo demás bastante sano. Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a Míster Big.

-Largo de aquí, Nicky- ordenó Míster Big con enojo-. Y no vuelvas a aparecerte; ni en mi casa ni en mi territorio, o tendré que terminar lo que deje pendiente hoy.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No será necesario!- dijo Nick riendo-. Nos iremos, ahora mismo.

-Largo…

Nick salió corriendo del cuarto y maldijo por dentro; con su corazón en un hilo, se sintió el animal más afortunado del mundo. Pocos animales podrían hablar de hacer enojar a Míster Big y vivir; pero él no contaría nada. Solamente escaparía de eso y nunca se volvería a cruzar con Míster Big, nunca más…

* * *

 **(Lunes 19 de Febrero)**

Cuando Nick ingresó en la habitación, ella ya esperaba en su lugar por él. El cuarto no era demasiado amplio y estaba dividido por la mitad por un cristal grueso y una suerte de escritorio, que le permitía tener espacio para escribir. Claro que con la nula cooperación de la convicta, no tendría tiempo de escribir, sino que necesitaba hacerla hablar con total naturalidad. Dos asiento lo esperaban de su lado, aunque solamente él había entrado a la habitación. Bellwether lo observaba en silencio, con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro.

-Bellwether- saludó el zorro.

-Cuando me entere de la muerte de Leonoro, supe que vendrías- declaró la oveja sonriendo con satisfacción-. Tú o la oficial Hopps. Cualquiera de los dos… Tal vez ambos, juntos.

La última palabra la pronunció con un énfasis bastante malicioso, pero su rostro no reflejaba en absoluto diversión. De hecho, parecía bastante molesta por esto. Nick tomó asiento frente a ella sin reflejar emoción alguna.

-Vine solo- respondió llanamente.

La ex alcaldesa acomodó sus anteojos y estudio de forma tranquila a Nick, quien cruzó sus manos y se inclinó hacia el cristal.

-Necesitamos de su cooperación, Bellwether- Nick era un negociador natural, y sabía que mantener la formalidad era indispensable para evitar que las emociones interfirieran. Debía guiar a su "presa" directamente a sus garras, y que olvidara por completo el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí; al menos con Bellwether, estaba seguro que era la estrategia correcta. Estaba seguro que su actitud despreocupada usual irritaba a la oveja.

-Sé que tú y Judy… la agente Hopps, son pareja- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa fingida.

-Eso no tiene importancia en nuestros asuntos, Bellwether.

-¿Cuáles son tus asuntos, Wilde?- inquirió ella con burla.

-Frederick Bunnyard…

El nombre flotó en el aire unos segundos, mientras la sonrisa de Bellwether se volvía más natural pero al mismo tiempo más perturbadora.

-El monstruo carmesí.

-Yo lo llamo el bastardo blanco- comentó Nick con tono casual.

-Yo lo nombraba amigo- la mirada de Bellwether se suavizo un poco.

El zorro alzó las orejas, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Permitió que Bellwether se perdiera en sus pensamientos unos segundos, antes que volviera a la realidad y lo observara con hostilidad.

-Hay un solo motivo por el cual estamos aquí teniendo esta conversación.

-Original Sin- respondió Nick.

El virus OS era un descubrimiento relativamente reciente, y aunque tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, los datos conectaban con Bellwether, nunca se le había interrogado directamente al respecto; siempre que algún agente se presentaba con la oveja, era tratando de sacar información referente a Frederick Bunnyard.

-¿Hace cuánto lo descubrieron?- preguntó Bellwether con tan poco interés como quien pregunta la hora.

-Algunas semanas.

Bellwether soltó una carcajada.

-Solo por eso estamos teniendo esta conversación.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Fred ha terminado su maldito virus, o cualquier mierda que haya estado haciendo- respondió Bellwether con serenidad-. Te ahorrare algo de tiempo: no tengo idea de cómo diablos logró "convertirse" en depredador. Cuando lo vi devorar a ese cachorro en las noticias fue…

Un escalofrió recorrió a la oveja, y también a Nick, aunque este fingió serenidad.

-Es lo más horrible que me haya imaginado.

-Fred trabajo con usted, cierto?- inquirió Nick con serenidad.

-Pero Fred no sabe nada del OS- aclaró la oveja sonriendo con dulzura-. La verdad, su visión era bastante… cerrada. Nunca pensé que lograría algo tan extraño; pero siempre supe que usaría el Savage de alguna forma, en mi contra. Por eso necesitaba que el Original Sin hiciera inmunes a las presas ante los efectos del Savage.

-Pero no lo logró- puntualizó el zorro.

-No del todo- admitió la oveja irritada-. En sentidos reproductivos, todos los animales somos iguales; no había diferencias notables entre las presas y depredadores, y no podía hacer un virus que afectara solamente a las presas, así que opte por el plan B y decidí darles esa inmunidad a las hembras… de ambas especies.

-Esa tecnología es…- Nick agachó la mirada pensativo- ¿Cómo conseguiste hacer eso? Entiendo la existencia del Savage, fue creado a partir de una reacción fisiológica natural ¿Pero de donde sacaste el Original Sin?

-OS no se diferencia tanto del Savage como quisiera poder presumir- respondió la oveja soltando un suspiro-. Es el resultado de Fred lo que realmente me sorprende, seguro estuvo tonteando en Origen…

-¿Origen?

Bellwether sonrió y miro fijamente a Nick, con un gesto que hizo al zorro sentirse nervioso. Ella acomodó su peinado y enlazó sus manos con un gesto que recordaba a un gran apostador dispuesto a jugar su mejor mano.

-¿Sabes porque esperaba a cualquiera de ustedes dos?- inquirió ella con serenidad.

-Porque fuimos quienes te atraparon.

-No- negó soltando una carcajada-. Eso fue una casualidad, en parte. Pero ustedes dos tienen una historia conmigo, una que aún no ha concluido. Y tú eres tan ignorante de ambas cosas; ninguna hembra te ha dicho nada ¿Verdad? Y es que los machos pueden ser tan estúpidos…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Nick empezaba a sentirse muy nervioso.

-Vienes aquí a hacer un trato y yo te lo daré- Bellwether ignoró por completo la pregunta de Nick-. Tráeme al "Matador". Encuentren al matador y entonces te diré todo lo quieras.

-¿El Matador?- preguntó Nick sorprendido.

-Empieza el juego, Nick- anunció Bellwether poniéndose de pie-. Y termina la visita.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres con el matador?- preguntó Nick poniéndose de pie impulsado por la confusión- ¿De qué te sirve que yo lo atrape? Seguirás encerrada aquí y…

Bellwether observó unos segundos a Nick y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Todo esto empezó conmigo y terminara conmigo, Wilde- exclamó la oveja con ternura-. Ya me han arrebatado a Leonoro… Más te vale que traigas al matador.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Leonoro?- preguntó Nick perdiendo la calma- ¿Fue uno más de tus lacayos todo este tiempo?

Ladeando la cabeza, Dawn parpadeó mirando incrédula a Nick.

-¿No lo saben a esta altura?- preguntó ella confundida-. Me temo entonces que llevan las de perder. Fred no es un contrincante fácil de vencer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Leonoro fue mi amante- respondió ella agachando las orejas.

Al escuchar la respuesta el zorro abrió la boca sorprendido, perdiendo por completo su aspecto profesional e intelectual que tanto se había empeñado en proyectar. Dawn no le importó un carajo, simplemente desvió la mirada.

-Tú odiabas a Leonoro.

-¡Yo amaba a ese macho!- replicó ella golpeando el cristal- ¡Y es algo que ese imbécil no pudo comprender! ¡Un torpe zorro como tú tampoco lo entendería!

-Lo inculpaste del brote del virus.

-No es así- negó ella cerrando los ojos-. No sabes de lo que Leonoro hubiera sido capaz. Debía ser detenido.

-¿Y tú no?- inquirió Nick con burla.

-¡Mi plan era perfecto, imbécil!- respondió Dawn furiosa, volviendo a golpear el cristal- ¡Los depredadores como ustedes son todos iguales! ¡Nos usan y nos desechan! Ambiciosos, egoístas, hostiles y presumidos… todos son iguales… todos son…

Dawn recargó su cabeza contra el cristal y comenzó a sollozar; Nick se sintió incomodo ante los muchos sentimientos y las constantes sorpresas que la pequeña oveja estaba causando en él. Aunque tenía la seguridad de que con nadie más había hablado tanto, así que jugaba con ventaja. Una ventaja con la que no se sentía cómodo. La pequeña oveja temblaba, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, soltando gemidos ahogados.

-Me detuvieron a mí, pero Fred no será tan amable…- susurró Bellwether recuperando un poco la compostura.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo planeaba acabar con el diez por ciento de la población: los depredadores- respondió con una amplia sonrisa-. Fred quiere acabar con todos.

-Ayúdanos a detenerlo- pidió Nick.

-¿Por qué estas con Judy, Nick?- preguntó Bellwether limpiando sus lágrimas, volviendo a una postura manipuladora que hizo al zorro cruzarse de brazos.

La pregunta lo tomó un tanto por sorpresa, pero trató de mantenerse sereno.

-Eso no tiene que…

-¡¿Por qué estas con Judy?!- Bellwether golpeó el cristal-. Responde o me largo…

-La amo- respondió Nick cortante.

-A mí también me dijeron esas palabras- la oveja soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada brevemente-. Pero en tu caso… ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

-Bellwether, eso no…

-¡¿Ya la penetraste?! ¡¿Ya disfrutaron juntos de los placeres de la carne?!- preguntó ella con malicia alzando la voz. Nick agachó las orejas incomodo, pues cada parte de la conversación era grabada e incluso observada en vivo por los McCloud- ¡¿Ya…?!

-¡Si, ya nos acostamos!- respondió Nick esperando zanjar el asunto.

-¿Y cómo son las conejas?- preguntó con diversión- ¿Es cierto que necesitan mucho sexo?

-Si- respondió Nick sonrojado.

-No- se burló Bellwether-. No lo es…

-¿Qué?

-Tráeme al Matador, y les daré la cura para el OS- anunció ella adoptando una posición erguida y solemne-. Y les diré como detener a Fred Buddy. No hablare más.

-Bien- asintió Nick-. Que así sea.

-Y Nick.

-¿Qué?

-Atiende bien a Judy- respondió Bellwether sonriendo.

La oveja se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, dejando a un pensativo Nick sentado, reflexionando acerca de las revelaciones que había tenido en un solo día. Demasiadas para su cerebro, el cual empezaba a palpitar. Necesitaba hablar con Judy, lo más pronto que fuera posible y advertirle al respecto. Y necesitaba un buen café.

* * *

 **(4 años atrás)**

-¿Cuál es el truco, zorro?

-Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo a usted, buen señor- respondió Nick con una amplia sonrisa-. Porque en mi vida no me creo capaz de conseguir una hembra de formas tan perfectas como la señorita que le acompaña.

Nick se adelantó y tomó delicadamente la mano de una joven loba. Debía ser mucho más joven que él, y aunque endulzara sus palabras, lo cierto es que la loba era bastante atractiva, con un busto tal vez un poco más grande de lo habitual pero una mirada dulce y un porte elegante. El lobo a su lado, vestía un traje bastante formal y observaba con desconfianza a Nick, quien se inclinó para besar la mano de la hembra. Esta soltó una carcajada y se sonrojó.

-Es mi hermana, así que no podría responderte eso- replicó el lobo tratando de zanjar el asunto.

-¿Es acaso una oportunidad para este humilde zorro?- inquirió Nick con tono seductor-. Porque soy del tipo de personas que no dejan pasar una oportunidad.

-Zorro, tranquilo- advirtió el lobo con enojo-. Venimos a divertirnos.

-Oh! Créame que se me ocurren algunas cosas para lograr eso- dijo Nick mirando fijamente a la hembra la cual soltó otra risita y se sonrojó aún más.

-¡Zorro infeliz!

-No, Mark- replicó la hembra tomando a su hermano del brazo-. Es solo un juego…

A pesar de las palabras, la loba le guiño un ojo con discreción a Nick, el cual sonrió ligeramente nervioso.

-Le invito a probar su habilidad- dijo Nick mirando al lobo-. Cinco dardos, tres globos. Solamente tres globos y podrá escoger uno de los premios de enfrente; cuatro globos y podrá escoger uno de los premios de las orillas…

Nick señalo al frente donde reposaban pequeños artículos de madera tallados a mano. Señalo a los lados, donde en ambos extremos acomodados impecablemente en estanterías, reposaban figuras de porcelana.

-Cinco globos y podrá escoger el premio fuerte- señalo encima de su cabeza. En un estante superior reposaban aparatos electrónicos como lámparas, despertadores e incluso juguetes.

Pensativo el lobo asintió. Lo cierto es que a Nick no le gustaban esa clase de estafas, pero lo había tomado como un trabajo temporal debido a que un embarque de mercancía había sido confiscado por las autoridades y ahora carecía de producto para vender; tenía suficiente dinero para descansar una temporada, si así lo deseaba, pero a él le gustaba mantener la mente ocupada, así no tenía tiempo para pensar en todos sus errores. Y sin otro trabajo en mente, no tuvo más remedio que buscar algo casual.

-Bien- el lobo entregó los billetes. Nick asintió y entrego los dardos al lobo, que los reviso cuidadosamente; el zorro soltó una pequeña carcajada.

La experiencia, o mejor dicho las malas experiencias, habían pulido a Nick en forma muy originales de hacer trampa. El pobre tonto del lobo pensaba que el truco estaba en los dardos, cuando en realidad estaba en los globos; y por supuesto, no en todos, pues eso sería estúpido. Algunos globos reventarían sin problema, pero la mayoría estaban apañados. Si el lobo acertaba a tres globos, tendría buena suerte; si le daba a cuatro, sería un maldito afortunado; si le acertaba a los cinco globos, Nick bien podría empezar en la existencia de los extraterrestres.

El lobo arrojó el primer dardo y un globo explotó. Tanto él como su hermana lo celebraron con un pequeño grito. Los siguientes tres dardos no tuvieron la misma fortuna. Decepcionado, el lobo dejo el último dardo pues carecía de sentido siquiera usarlo. Nick lo recogió y su mano se topó con la de la loba, que guiñándole un ojo, le entregó un papel con su número telefónico; Nick le sonrió con gesto seductor, pero tan pronto se alejaron, tiro el papel al suelo.

-Que desperdicio…- dijo una voz a su lado.

-No es mi tipo- comentó Nick girándose.

Al hacerlo, descubrió que no había nadie en absoluto a su lado. Confundido, alzó una ceja y se giró nuevamente.

-Aquí abajo, genio- replicó la misma voz.

Nick obedeció y se topó con un pequeño zorro del desierto, de rostro blanco que observaba fijamente a los lobos alejarse; en su mano llevaba un algodón de azúcar, el cual comía con algo de desgano. Vestía un conjunto azul, y sus orejas, largas y esponjosas, se mantenían alzadas.

-¿Estás perdido, pequeñín?- preguntó Nick sonriendo.

El zorro lo miró alzando una ceja, con gesto severo. Nick retrocedió confundido.

-Vuelve a llamarme pequeñín y será el nuevo apodo de tu miembro- amenazó el zorro.

-Disculpa, amigo, no lo tomes a mal- se rio nervioso Nick-. Estemos en paz ¿De acuerdo?

-Amañaste los globos- dijo el pequeño zorro sin ningún interés-. Eso fue muy estúpido…

-Mira, pequeño bribón, llevo años en este trabajo y tú…

-Pero te ganaste a la pareja con tus dulces frases- admitió el zorro con una amplia sonrisa-. Eso sí que te lo concedo.

-Nací con encanto- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo también… en cierto modo- soltando un suspiro, el macho se enderezo-. Mi nombre es Finnick, por cierto.

-Llámame Nick.

-Puede que no lo sepas, Nick, pero acabas de timar a un policía- dijo Finnick señalando al lobo que se alejaba.

Nick se giró y observo al lobo reír a lo lejos con su hermana, dando pequeños saltos al parecer en referencia a algún chiste privado. Tragó saliva.

-Lobato, un excelente policía- dijo Finnick mordiendo su algodón-. Y tú lo timaste como si fuera un… un novato! ¡Je, entiendes!

Finnick soltó una carcajada mientras Nick reía nervioso. Tras unos segundos, el zorro se calmó y dando pequeños tosidos volteó a ver a Nick con una amplia sonrisa.

-No te había visto por la zona, Nick.

-No me gusta estar en una misma zona mucho tiempo.

-Inteligente. Muy inteligente- dijo Finnick con malicia-. Creo que tú y yo deberíamos tener una charla de negocios.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué me ofreces?- preguntó Nick con interés.

-Me impresionas, Nick. Realmente me impresionas- comentó Finnick-. Tus trucos fueron baratos, pero los distrajiste de la manera adecuada; ellos se fueron felices. Los timaste y aun así se fueron felices. No había visto algo parecido en mucho tiempo.

-Gracias, supongo.

-No te voy a mentir, Nick. No tengo un negocio que ofrecerte.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Nick- ¿Qué ganaría yo de una asociación contigo?

-Alguien que cuide tu espalda…- declaró Finnick sonriendo.

-¡Maldito zorro!

Nick se giró para ver a dos panteras sobre su puesto. Uno de ellos golpeó un globo con su garra y este no explotó; el otro lo miró con odio. No tuvo suficiente tiempo para horrorizarse cuando la pantera se arrojó sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo. El feroz depredador le enseño los dientes antes que un borrón marrón lo arrojara lejos.

Finnick saltó sobre Nick, apoyándose en su abdomen. Nick alcanzó a ver al pequeño zorro portando un bate de béisbol; la segunda pantera extendió su garra contra Finnick, pero este "bateo" la pata del animal, con un desagradable crujido. Golpeó después la rodilla de la pantera con el mismo bate para rematar en el rostro de la misma.

Al terminar, Finnick se puso su bate en los hombros y volteó a ver sonriendo a Nick.

-Creo que te falta uno.

-Tienes un trato, Finnick- dijo Nick con un hilo de voz.

-Vámonos antes que las cosas empeoren. Mi camioneta esta tras la tienda.

-Vamos. Y hablemos camino a mi casa- Nick se puso de pie tratando de recuperar la compostura-. Y muchas gracias.

-Fue un placer- dijo Finnick acariciando su bate y sonriendo con malicia-. Realmente que lo fue…

* * *

 **(Lunes 19 de Febrero)**

Nick bajo apresuradamente las escaleras mientras se dirigía al auto de los McCloud. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, e intentar localizar a Judy; aunque al mismo tiempo, eso le parecía una mala idea. La federación no mentía, y para preservar la paz se habían visto obligados a ocultar información; era un tanto como lo que ellos mismos se habían visto obligados a hacer con el caso de Lenard, lo cual lo hacía sentir mal y bien en partes iguales. Y estúpido, muy estúpido por haber dudado tanto de la federación. La agencia ciertamente tenia métodos… agresivos, pero ahora que conocía un panorama más amplio, realmente entendía la utilidad de la federación ¿Lo entendería Judy? ¿Le reprocharía algo? Las preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza mientras trataba de decidir si lo mejor era o no compartir la información. Lo que más le incomodaba era la libertad que la propia agencia le daba, pues daba por sentado que Nick entendería su importancia; y la realidad es que lo hacía, así que en ese momento tenía ese debate interno.

-Agente Wilde, tiene unos segundos.

Nick se paró en seco y se giró hacia la voz. Se supone que nadie debía reconocerlo, aunque no es que fuera disfrazado, pero a partir de ese momento trabajaría de encubierto; lo raro era que alguien lo reconociera sin el uniforme, ya que en realidad no era tan famoso como Judy. El animal que le hablaba era un lobo blanco de aspecto algo desaliñado, pero rostro inteligente y un porte bastante impactante a pesar de no ser para nada musculoso. Un aura de autoridad envolvía al lobo, que sin embargo parecía… todo un vagabundo. Su ropa no estaba sucia ni rota, solamente algo arrugada; vestía una enorme gabardina marrón y una camisa blanca, con una corbata mal acomodada. Si Nick tuviera que describirlo en breves palabras, hubiera usado el calificativo "viajero del tiempo", y no estaba seguro porque.

-Agente Wilde, no le quitare mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Oh, disculpe mis modales- dijo el lobo apenado-. Mi nombre es Alejandro, y trabajo para el periódico "La Verdad Oculta"

-No estoy familiarizado con el mismo.

-No tenemos tiraje, somos totalmente electrónicos.

-Bien- asintió Nick restándole importancia- ¿Qué desea?

-Bueno, lo veo saliendo de una cárcel- dijo Alejandro alzando la mirada al cielo-. Y dado los recientes y terribles acontecimientos, solamente una persona me viene a la mente.

-No hablare al respecto- comentó Nick cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es lamentable- dijo Alejandro con decepción-. Supongo que era de esperar…

Alejandro saco un cigarrillo y ofreció uno a Nick, que lo rechazo con gesto neutral. El zorro observaba confundido al reportero, que no parecía tener un interés real en entrevistarlo, pero que tampoco parecía tener un motivo real para estar ahí. Le parecía que eso no era un encuentro fortuito.

-¿Sabe? Yo llegue a rozarme con grandes celebridades- comentó Alejandro sonriendo de forma infantil-. Y no hablo de estrellas pop como Gazelle, hablo de gente importante; conocí a Leonoro en persona, y es lamentable que ya no este entre nosotros.

-Un acto vil- asintió Nick con solemnidad.

-Y conocí a Lora Alpha- la melancolía en los ojos de Alejandro afloro-. Una… una hembra bastante especial ¿No lo cree?

-Es única, realmente- Nick cada vez se sentía más incómodo al lado de Alejandro.

-Y a la oficial Hopps. Su pareja- dijo mirando al zorro fijamente.

-Que tampoco será un tema del cual me escuche hablar.

-Veo que la agencia le ha sentado bien, agente Wilde- se burló Alejandro-. No es tan bocazas como antes era…

-¡¿Pero cómo sabe…?!

-Se muchas cosas, Wilde- respondió Alejandro dando una calada a su cigarro-. Y otras las ignoro. Pero el trabajo de un periodista nunca termina, hasta revelar la verdad.

El énfasis en la última palabra lo hizo con una mirada intensa y severa que hizo retroceder a Nick. El zorro entonces adoptó una postura defensiva, pero Alejandro solamente soltó una carcajada y arrojó su cigarro.

-No, Wilde, en realidad solo vine por algo. Y no es para pelear.

-¿Qué quiere usted de mí?

-Solo me preguntaba cómo está mi vieja amiga, Bellwether…

El nombre accionó una alarma mental en Nick, el cual se arrojó sobre el lobo. Este lo esquivó fácilmente y lo tomó del cuello, ahorcándolo. El zorro forcejeó golpeando el costado del lobo, pero este solamente se inclinó adolorido, sin aflojar el agarre.

-Siempre jugando con las vidas de las personas…- susurró Alejandro furioso-. Arruinaron mi vida, arruinaron la de tantos más…

-Suéltame…- ordenó Nick sintiendo el aire empezando a faltar.

-Ya se su sucio secretito- exclamó Alejandro al oído de Nick-. Muertes en nombre de la justicia, mentiras en nombre de la verdad. Nos manipulan, nos matan, nos encierran… Nos engañan, pero ya no más.

-Suéltame, infeliz...

Alejandro arrojó a Nick al suelo. El zorro se agarró el cuello y empezó a toser, viendo al lobo erguirse de forma imponente sobre él.

-Voy a destruirlos- declaró Alejandro con una rabia tan intensa que hizo a Nick enmudecer.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Alejandro se adelantó y pateo su rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

 **Corenote**

Llevaba tiempo queriendo, pero resistiéndome, a escribir un capítulo especial de Nick.

En parte porque quería que tuviera una canción tema, y no conozco ninguna canción decente que hable de zorros o bocazas; por lo tanto decidí escribir el capítulo sin utilizar ninguna canción tema. Aunque el titulo si es una referencia a una canción, jeje.

En fin, era momento de aclarar algunos aspectos de la vida de Nick. Y resultó en el más grande capitulo escrito hasta el momento; muy propio de Nick. Espero les encante, y puesto que no tengo mucho que agregar, esperen una actualización próximamente.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, teorías, sugerencias, trastornos de lenguaje o cualquier cosa que quieran compartir conmigo (dibujos, fics, foros…). Un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo…

* * *

 **Extra 01**

 **(6 años atrás)**

Dio un sorbo a su taza de café y después se comió su dona de un solo mordisco; frente a él, Lora soltó una carcajada y se acomodó el pelo. Fox simplemente la observó interrogativa mientras se lamia la pata.

-Podrías haber sido un excelente policía- comentó Lora sonriendo-. Tienes las habilidades necesarias para ser sobresaliente en el puesto.

-Tenías razón en algo, Lora: la policía es una burla- dijo Fox con serenidad-. Siempre has tenido toda la razón, y creo que la seguirás teniendo.

-También cometo errores- replicó la hembra agachando la mirada-. Me equivoque con Alejandro…

Fox estiro su pata y tomó la de ella, sonriéndole con dulzura. Ella respondió brevemente la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-Así que ¿Cómo va todo con esta chica?- inquirió Lora tomando su propia bebida.

-Maravilloso. Estoy enamorado- declaró Fox con una amplia sonrisa-. Hemos hablado de casarnos y probablemente…

-¡Wow!- Lora casi deja caer su bebida de la impresión, viendo fijamente al macho- ¿Fox McCloud casado?

-Tengo un magnífico trabajo, casa propia y creo que mis años de locura han terminado- respondió el zorro levemente avergonzado-. Soy un miembro respetable de la sociedad y un representante de la ley; un agente muy importante de la federación. No podría estar mejor.

-Nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti- admitió Lora pensativa.

-Oye, lo nuestro fue hermoso y sabes que… lo disfrutamos mucho- dijo Fox encogiéndose de hombros-. Es solo que Krystal… No sé cómo explicarlo.

-Es mejor que yo, bobo. No creas que eso es un insulto, yo lo entiendo- se burló Lora con ligereza-. Tampoco es como si alguna vez hubiera esperado casarme contigo. Eres bueno en la cama, pero un desastre en la oficina.

Fox alzó una ceja y guardó silencio unos segundos. Lora simplemente le arrojo un sobre de azúcar en el rostro y soltó una carcajada.

-No te lo tomes tan en serio ¿Por qué tomas todo tan en serio?

-Si, como sea- soltó un suspiró el macho mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-Es solo que… recientemente me presentó a su madre- respondió el macho con mirada perdida-. Y a ella no le caí nada bien.

-Todas las suegras son así.

-¿Así fue contigo?

-Alejandro ya no tenía padres.

-Bueno, Krystal tampoco. Es adoptada- comentó el zorro-. Su padre adoptivo falleció hace tiempo, así que solo tenía que caerle bien a su madre… y eso no sucedió.

-Seguro con el tiempo.

-No lo sé- negó Fox cerrando los ojos-. Debiste ver su expresión cuando me conoció, fue como si… como si fuera su peor pesadilla.

-Vamos, si eres bastante bien parecido y agradable- replicó Lora apretando la mejilla del macho.

Fox se alejó de ella y soltó una carcajada. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-Extraño sentirte dentro de mi…- comentó Lora con tanta inocencia que sus palabras contrastaban de forma incomoda con el tono y gesto en su rostro-. Derramarte dentro y llenarme de tu semilla…

-Lora, por favor…

-Solo es un comentario- replicó ella alzando las manos con el rostro sonrojado-. Nada más que eso.

-También lo extraño- admitió Fox-. Pero no soy del tipo de machos que tengan más de una hembra; y vaya que me ha costado trabajo desde que decidí salir con Krystal. A veces es tan… agh…

-Espera- Lora se acercó a Fox sonriendo con malicia- ¿No te has acostado con ella?

-Cuando ella este lista.

-Vaya, la segunda sorpresa que me sacas en un mismo día- dijo Lora riendo-. Conmigo te acostabas todos los días, incluso había días que lo hacíamos en la mañana y en la noche. Tanto que te gustaba agarrarme de la cola y…

-Lora, por favor- pidió Fox abatido-. Debemos dejar eso atrás. Por favor.

Lora asintió sonriendo y le dio una palmada en la mejilla al zorro.

-Sabes que yo te apoyo, torpe zorro- dijo Lora-. Y nunca haría algo que te haga tener remordimientos.

Diciendo esto, Lora termino su café y se puso de pie.

-Debo irme, mi audiencia casi inicia.

-Cuídate, Lora- dijo Fox con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te deseo lo mejor, Fox- la loba se acercó y plantó un beso fugaz en los labios del zorro-. Se feliz con Krystal y avísame con tiempo el día de la boda.

-Seguro que si- asintió Fox.

-Hasta luego.

* * *

 **Extra 02**

 **(Lunes 19 de Febrero)**

Calles enormes y transitadas, con animales diversos circulando por sus calles. Enormes elefantes y rinocerontes fueron los que irremediablemente llamaron la atención de Randall, quien con una inocencia casi infantil caminaba detrás de cada uno que se encontraba tratando de calcular la altura de estos. Zootopia era una ciudad impresionante, solo llena de una diversidad increíble de animales sino que contaba con la armonía de estar adaptada a los distintos tipos de animales.

Pudo ver tiendas dispuestas con elevadores mecánicos que permitían entregar los pedidos a clientes muy bajos o muy altos. Puertas secundarias en los edificios, que mantenían el orden y la seguridad de algunos animales más "frágiles". Canales acuáticos situados a intervalos regulares por donde viajaban algunos animales hacia su trabajo. Transportes colectivos para animales de tamaño regular, pero también pequeños ductos de plásticos y los trenes… y tantas cosas que realmente no alcanzaba a comprender el motivo por el cual habían sido construidas pero que, indudablemente, debían tener algún propósito provechoso.

Caminar por las calles de zootopia resultó ser toda una aventura en sí misma, pero Randall nunca perdió de vista su objetivo y logró arribar a la casa de Nick y Judy. Decidió ir lo más rápido que pudiera para, una vez terminado el encargo, recorrer tranquilamente la ciudad e incluso puede que conocer algunos chicos de su edad ¿Encontraría conejos? Bueno, no era que le interesara conocer conejos… solo era una duda.

-Llegamos- exclamó para sí mismo, tocando la puerta.

Tras unos segundos de espera, la puerta se abrió. Randall retrocedió un paso sorprendido. Una zorra de pelaje blanco lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa; unos grandes y hermosos ojos color miel lo observaban interrogantes, mientras la cabeza de la hembra se ladeo ligeramente, dejando caer un pelo largo y ligeramente rizado sobre sus hombros. Vestía una playera negra y un pantalón gris de licra; su cola, larga y esponjosa, golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente. Las orejas de ellas se alzaron de una forma que Randall solo podría describir como "adorable" y sus labios se curvearon; Randall sonrió embobado hasta que después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que la chica le estaba hablando.

-¿Disculpa?

-Hola- repitió Vicky soltando una carcajada- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-En muchas cosas- respondió Randall soltando un suspiro.

-¿Estás perdido?

-¡No!- replicó Randall reaccionando-. Yo… esta… es la casa de Nicholas Wilde?

-¿Quién pregunta?- inquirió la hembra con algo de desconfianza por la actitud torpe del joven.

-Soy… mi nombre es Randall Hopps- anunció alzando las orejas-. Soy hermano de…

-De Judy- interrumpió Vicky asintiendo-. Yo soy la hermana de Nicky, Victoria Wilde, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Vicky.

-Mucho gusto, Vicky.

-Igualmente, Randall.

-Me encargaron que trajera esto- dijo Randall señalando su mochila-. Un paquete para Nick. De parte de mi otra hermana, July.

-Tienes bastantes hermanos, cierto?

-Un par de cientos- dijo Randall restando importancia.

-¿Cientos?- Vicky parpadeó y soltó una carcajada nerviosa-. Bueno, creo que deberías pasar; podremos platicar más cómodos adentro.

-Yo…- Randall se rasco la barbilla, pensativo-. Se supone que debería entregar esto y regresar.

-Vamos, por lo menos acepta comer conmigo- pidió Vicky con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro-. Me encantaría tener tu compañía.

-Y a mí la tuya- respondió Randall sonrojado-. Está bien, me quedare.

Victoria soltó una carcajada y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Randall. El conejo ingreso rápidamente a la casa.

-Son los hermanos que acaban de llegar a Zootopia ¿Cierto?- preguntó Vicky con tranquilidad-. Nicky me comentó algo al respecto.

-Sí, mis dos hermanas y yo.

-Bueno, tal vez pueda enseñarte algunos de los encantos de la ciudad- dijo Vicky entrando a la cocina, meneando su cola de un lado a otro.

-Ya lo creo- respondió Randall mirando la cola de la zorra.

-Sera un placer- exclamó ella sonriendo-. Bienvenido a Zootopia, Randall.


	23. 23- Los Monstruos que Hemos Creado

**FAQS**

 **Esto es Nicudy?**

La pregunta surge a raíz de los "shippeos" que se han hecho alrededor de los eventos dentro del fic, los cuales incluyen el **Judillar** (insisto que me encanta como suena), **Nicora** (NickxLora), **Niculy,** y otros mas que ni siquiera son propios de la pareja principal ( **BellwetherxLeonzales)**. De cualquier manera la respuesta corta es: Si.

Pero vamos, que si han leído con atención el fic, saben que las cosas no son tan sencillas como eso. En alguna ocasión lo mencione, y supongo que a estas alturas es necesario repetirlo para aquellos que llevan tiempo leyendo y ya no recuerdan: mi intención es hacer pasar a la pareja por toda clase de conflictos, que van desde reconocer sus propios sentimientos hasta los conflictos de parejas. Todo esto bajo un encanto único que solamente se puede conseguir en el universo de Zootopia.

Del final no dire nada en absoluto.

 **Cual es la diferencia de edad entre Vicky y Randall?**

Randall tiene doce años. Vicky tiene veintinueve, recién cumplidos. Dieciocho años de diferencia.

 **(Monton de preguntas spoiler sobre la trama)?**

Oye! Tranquilo viejo!

Creo que realmente no quieres que te responda eso…

 **Con quien hablo Nick en el pasado? (cap. 22)**

Nick tuvo una conversación con June, la hermana trilliza que odia a Judy. June demuestra la poca diferencia que hay entre ellas dos haciéndose pasar por su hermana constantemente, aunque esto le causa una sensación de perdida de identidad que al mismo tiempo la frustra. El motivo por el cual Nick no recuerda la conversación es porque para él en realidad fue irrelevante, pero a June le dio una pauta para conseguir deshacerse de su hermana.

Si, June fue quien le dio la idea a Judy de ser oficial de policia. Idea que a su vez fue, sin intención alguna, causada por Nick en su juventud.

 **Cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic? Cada cuanto actualizas?**

Las actualizaciones, en circunstancias optimas, deberían ser cada tres semanas. En circunstancias especiales serán mas seguido. En circunstancias adversas, cada mes.

Sobre cuanto falta para terminar el fic… en realidad, es complicado decirlo. Por ejemplo he querido introducir el capitulo de "El matador" (uno muy importante para la trama) desde hace mas de cuatro capítulos, capitulo que a su vez marca la decadencia de la ciudad y por tanto el final del fic, pero aun con este capitulo escrito, creo que meteré uno intermedio antes de publicar "El matador".

Si tuviera que hacer un calculo aproximado, diría que entre cinco y ocho capítulos, pero no puedo asegurar nada.

* * *

 **23- Los Monstruos que Hemos Creado.**

 **(Miércoles 21 de Febrero)**

-Fue un buen intento, Judy…- dijo Lora tomando asiento en su lugar.

La aludida se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados y desviando la mirada, viendo por la ventana; a su lado, Colmillar intento darle ánimos con una sonrisa, pero ella simplemente soltó un bufido que hizo al lobo agachar las orejas. Detrás de ambos, un búfalo observaba pensativo a la pequeña coneja mientras reflexionaba acerca de la situación.

-Las aves no van a entregar a Lombardi- declaró Bogo en tono neutro-. Y las embajadas son terrenos neutrales en los que no podemos involucrarnos; tratar de entrar por la fuerza a una, es lo mismo que declarar abiertamente la guerra a una de las ciudades. Las represalias podrían ser desastrosas.

-¿Acaso importa?- replicó Colmillar enojado-. Son solo las aves, son los animales más estúpidos de todos nosotros; prácticamente toda su población sigue viviendo en aldeas en pequeñas islas aisladas, y creo que ni siquiera tienen armas.

-No queremos un conflicto abierto- sentenció Bogo mirando con enojo al lobo.

-Pero las aves rechazan la violencia- replicó Judy-. No tienen incluso leyes contra… decir groserías y destruir casas?

-Eso fue antes del conflicto con los cerdos hace un par de años atrás- explicó Lora soltando un suspiro-. Una comunidad de cerdos trasgredió sus tierras, y un pequeño pueblo de aves respondió; el conflicto no pasó a mayores, y no hubo pérdidas de vidas, pero si varios heridos y el costo de los daños fue superior para los cerdos…

-Entonces ya no son pacifistas- dijo Judy sorprendida agachando las orejas.

-Mucho peor que eso, me temo- dijo Lora mirando de reojo a Bogo.

El alcalde asintió y soltó un suspiro. Judy y Colmillar intercambiaron miradas de forma interrogativa, pero no fue necesario pues Lora continuo hablando después de darle un trago a una vaso de vodka, a lo cual nadie hizo el más mínimo comentario.

-El asesinato de May Bellwether debería ser suficiente para asegurar la cooperación de la comunidad aviar- la loba acomodó su pelo y se recargó en su asiento con desgano-. El asesinato es, después de todo, el crimen más reprobable en los animales civilizados… bueno, después del reciente canibalismo de Lenard tenemos un nuevo favorito, pero técnicamente debería ser lo suficientemente atroz para entregarlo.

-El historial de Falco Lombardi no demuestra nada excepcional, exceptuando cuatro años de los cuales no se tiene constancia, pero estuvo trabajando todo el tiempo con los primates- agregó Bogo mirando a los dos policías por turnos-. Lo cual nos deja dos opciones, de las cuales ninguna de las dos nos agrada…

-¿Dos opciones?- inquirió Judy confundida.

-Sé que en cierto grado ya lo abran considerado- Lora se talló los ojos antes de continuar-. Y dado que tengo todos los conocimientos legales y circunstanciales, puedo asegurar que esas dos teorías son lo bastante fiables para que tengamos que preocuparnos…

Bogo soltó un bufido con pesar antes de agitar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Judy entonces alzó las orejas y volteó a ver a Colmillar, quien no acababa de comprender las implicaciones. Su compañera lo tomó del cuello y lo miró con desesperación.

-Las aves están aliadas con Fred Buddy…

* * *

-Hay una diferencia notable entre Fred Buddy y Dawn Bellwether, y no hablo solamente de la especie…- dijo Bogo cerrando su puño con furia.

-Dawn tenía un plan bien definido, pero los patrones de Fred sugieren que no tiene ningún plan en realidad- declaró Lora acomodando su pelo-. O si lo tuviera, seria intrincadamente complicado para llegar a deducirlo, pero me inclino por la primera opción.

-¿Y porque las aves se asociarían con un maniaco como Fred?- preguntó Colmillar con incredulidad.

-Poder…

Judy alzó las orejas cuando la comprensión la invadió. Lora volteó a verla con interés.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Es solo una herramienta!- respondió Judy poniéndose de pie-. Para las aves, Frederick es solo una herramienta de destrucción; planean utilizarlo para destruir la sociedad civilizada como la conocemos ¡Planean alzarse como los supervivientes!

-¿Supervivientes? Ridículo- declaró Bogo negando con la cabeza-. Fred ya traicionó a uno de sus propios elementos; ellos deberían ser conscientes de que Fred podría traicionarlos.

-No podría ni aunque lo quisiera- replicó Judy sonriendo con satisfacción-. Son aves, no se verán afectados por el Savage…

Las palabras de la pequeña hembra flotaron en el aire, mientras cada uno de los presentes sacaba sus propias conclusiones; aunque las aves no eran un total misterio para la sociedad de Zootopia, lo cierto es que eran animales bastante aislados y tenían un temperamento agresivo, el cual en realidad era originado por la fama de su "estupidez". Ciertamente las aves no eran muy brillantes, y tenían el más alto índice de muertes por accidentes, pero se procuraba no sacar el tema a relucir abiertamente; aun así, las aves tenían tanto recelo ante los demás animales que eran muy pocas las que vivían lejos de sus comunidades y menos aún las comunidades que recibían animales externos, además de las embajadas.

-¿Sugieres que son inmunes?- preguntó Colmillar confundido.

-No seas torpe, lobezno- respondió Lora entornando los ojos-. Sus ciudades cuentan con una población casi nula de otros mamíferos, y no tienen densidad de población real. El virus no podría propagarse a una velocidad adecuada; además ¿Nunca has peleado con un ave? La mayoría de ellos, aun siendo salvajes, apenas podrían con presas de tamaño medio: lo más grande que podrían matar seria… bueno, un conejo.

Lora dijo la última volteando a ver a Judy, quien sonrió con ironía y se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto. La loba sonrió nerviosa y volvió su atención hacia Bogo.

-No obstante cuentan con una economía estable y autosustentable- añadió Bogo.

-Así que las aves son un aliado inesperado- dijo Colmillar furioso- ¿No deberíamos entonces atacar la embajada y detener esta locura? Seguramente tendremos el apoyo de las demás ciudades.

-¿Sin pruebas? ¿Con Fred aun suelto?- inquirió Bogo con ironía-. Lo que menos necesitamos es un conflicto político, más aun ahora que no contamos con el apoyo de los primates…

-¿La federación podría intervenir?- preguntó Judy esperanzada.

-Me temó que no es tan simple- respondió Lora-. Sería la primera en llamarles si fuera de alguna utilidad, créeme; pero incluso para la federación es terreno neutral.

-Tal vez, pero la federación es una autoridad neutral- puntualizó Judy-. Así que las aves no podrían declarar la guerra a ninguna especie en específico.

-Pero es un terreno donde la federación no quisiera pisar- replicó la loba.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso resultara en un conflicto político que involucrara a todas las ciudades, todas discutiendo respecto a la competencia y alcance de la propia federación con dos posibles escenarios. El primero de ellos, se desacredita a la federación y esta es disuelta por abuso de autoridad; el segundo de ellos, la federación es respaldada y consigue poder absoluto, un panorama al cual no quisiera enfrentarme…

Judy asintió con tristeza al comprender las consecuencias que Lora le describía.

-Entonces sabemos que las aves están aliadas con Fred Buddy, pero no podemos hacer nada en absoluto- declaró Colmillar furioso- ¿Qué carajos haremos ahora?

-Olvidarnos un momento de Falco Lombardi y seguir buscando a Fred Buddy- declaró el búfalo con autoridad-. O en encontrar a esos dos aliados que aún tenemos pendientes: Mike y Sam.

-Mike es un mono ¿Tendríamos que temer por los primates?- dijo Colmillar con tono grave.

-Improbable. Prácticamente imposible- respondió Bogo encogiéndose de hombros-. Las aves no cooperarían con los primates, y es bastante obvio que la ganancia de ellos resulta en ser la única civilización que se mantenga en pie.

-¿Por qué entonces lo ayudaría un mono?

-Creo que es momento de dejar las hipótesis a un lado- respondió Judy con rudeza-. Hemos sido estúpidos en querer encontrar una lógica detrás de los planes de Fred. Todos sus aliados son solo animales que de una u otra manera se verían beneficiados por sus acciones. Pero no existe un plan maestro detrás de todo esto… No planea crear una revolución, conquistar al mundo o aumentar el valor de sus acciones.

-¿Entonces que pretende?

-Supongo que solo quiere ver arder Zootopia- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos-. Y nada más…

-Bien, por un momento supongamos que las aves, a pesar de ser la opción más lógica, no están aliadas con Fred Buddy- dijo el lobo con tono neutral- ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

-La otra opción es que las aves están siendo obligadas a no entregar a Falco Lombardi- respondió Lora con severidad-. Y eso solo podría ser trabajo de…

-La federación, que esta aliada con Fred Buddy- completó Bogo-. Y desde un principio nos ha dificultado su captura.

-No necesariamente tendrían que ser aliados- replicó Judy con mirada pérdida-. Simplemente… tienen algo que ocultar.

-¿Qué podría ser?- inquirió Colmillar.

-Esa es la pregunta correcta- asintió Judy soltando un suspiro-. Y la respuesta puede ser más complicada de lo que nos imaginamos…

* * *

-¿Por qué aun no le hemos dicho a la jefa sobre las últimas palabras de May Bellwether?- preguntó Colmillar mirando fijamente a su compañera.

El lobo había estacionado la patrulla frente a la casa de su compañera, justo cuando la transición iniciaba; podían ver a algunos animales nocturnos empezando a salir de sus hogares para tomar rumbo a sus trabajos. Judy mantenía la mirada perdida al frente, tratando de buscar alguna nueva pista ignorada entre todos los detalles que ya conocía, pero llevaban tiempo avanzando a base de casualidades y plena suerte, así que no albergaba esperanzas reales.

-Es algo que no tiene que ver con el caso de Fred Buddy- respondió Judy bajando del auto-. Buenas noches, Jake.

Judy cerró la puerta y abrió la puerta de su casa, pero escuchó como detrás de ella bajó el lobo y corrió hasta ella.

-Si no tiene que ver con el caso ¿Por qué lo mencionó ella?- replicó el lobo molesto- ¡No podemos simplemente ignorarlo!

-Yo no voy a ignorarlo, Jake- respondió ella volteando a verlo con enojo-. Yo voy a trabajar en ello, pero eso viene desde antes: es de mi caso, con Bellwether.

-Eso lo sé, no soy estúpido- dijo Jake con acidez-. Y todos en el maldito departamento sabemos que Bellwether y Bunnyard tienen algo que ver, de alguna forma. Ni siquiera sé porque fuimos exactamente a buscar a May, lo único que tengo son sus últimas palabras, las cuales también quieres que esconda.

-Hablaremos de eso otro día- Judy abrió la puerta y entró a la casa.

Colmillar empujó la puerta y entró tras de ella, obviamente sin estar dispuesto a zanjar el asunto hasta que se cumplieran sus propias condiciones. Ella avanzó hacia la sala, tratando de ignorar a su perseguidor, pero esa tampoco resultó ser una táctica viable.

-¡Estoy cansado de esto, Judy!- exclamó el lobo cerrando la puerta tras de él-. Tú y Lora escondiendo información, Tu y Nick escondiendo información, Tu y Bogo escondiendo información... ¡Y ahora tú y yo! ¡Y aquí la única que tiene todas las malditas piezas del misterio eres tú!

-¡Las cosas no son tan simples!- gritó Judy indignada- ¡No entiendes nada!

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ENTIENDO UN CARAJO!- el lobo apretó sus puños furioso- ¡Deja de jugar con nosotros! ¡Esto no se trata de tu estúpida venganza contra Fred Buddy! ¡Déjalo ir de una vez!

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, Jake- la hembra trató de recuperar la compostura mientras le daba la espalda al lobo.

-Sé que lo que me dijo Bellwether antes de morir es la conexión entre Dawn y Fred, y es una información que le estamos escondiendo a Lora: la jefa del departamento de policía.

-Solo te pido que confíes en mí- pidió ella con mirada suplicante.

-Dices eso cuando tú no confías en mí.

-Jake… Es algo que debo resolver yo sola.

-No estás sola, Judy.

Colmillar dio un paso al frente y tomó la pata de ella entre las suyas, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Judy se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, volviendo a tomar una expresión severa en su rostro.

-Es un asunto pendiente con Bellwether…

-Puedes confiar en mí.

-No, no puedo- replicó ella molesta.

-¡Ambos somos policías!

-Es mucho más complicado que eso.

-No tienes por qué cargar con esto sola.

-¡Pues no tengo a nadie!

-Soy tu compañero.

-¡No se trata de eso!

-Me tienes a tu lado.

-¡Solo porque Nick no está!- declaró ella con rabia.

Colmillar retrocedió un paso y agachó las orejas, mirando fijamente a la hembra. Judy mostraba los dientes de forma desafiante, estirándose hacia su compañero como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre él y arrancarle los ojos; bastaron unos pocos segundos para que Judy reaccionara y bajara las orejas, totalmente avergonzada por su actitud. Ella soltó a Jake y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es mejor que te vayas, Jake…

El lobo titubeó unos segundos antes de acercarse y tomar nuevamente la pata de ella.

-Se por qué haces esto…

-¿Q-qué cosa?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Me evitas.

-Yo no…

-Y esa forma de hablar tan cortante- interrumpió Colmillar acariciando la mejilla de Judy-. Sé que nada ha sido igual desde que te lo dije…

-Jake- Judy agachó la mirada sonrojada-. Sabes que no puede ser.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas con Nick?- preguntó el lobo con ironía-. Respeto a Nick, como policía, pero no me importa un carajo lo que él piense; lo conociste primero, eso se lo concedo, pero aquí lo que importa es lo que tú sientas.

-Yo lo amo- respondió ella con convicción.

-Y aun así sientes algo por mí- replicó Jake inclinándose hacia Judy.

-E-eso no es… no es cierto- Judy estaba tan nerviosa que no podía evitar tartamudear.

Tampoco podía evitar que sus piernas temblaran o que su respiración se volviera agitada; y maldijo una y mil veces al Original Sin. Jake sonrió.

-¿No?

-Somos solo amigos- sentenció ella.

-Eso somos ahora, pero podríamos ser más- sugirió Jake tomando a Judy de la cintura.

-¡No! ¡Jake, no!- pidió ella asustada empuñando sus patas contra el pecho del lobo.

-Aquella ocasión no fuiste capaz de negar que sentías algo por mí- dijo el lobo acariciando el cuello de ella-. Y sé que tampoco podrás hacerlo ahora.

Antes de que Judy pudiera reaccionar, Jake se puso de rodillas y juntó sus labios con los de ella, besándola apasionadamente; la diferencia de tamaño resultaba ridícula, exagerada de sobremanera. La sensación era distinta a besar a Nick, del cual ya de por si le había costado algo de trabajo acostumbrarse. Pero fue la acción en sí misma la que la hizo estremecer. Giró la cabeza y desvió la mirada, cubriéndose los labios con incredulidad pintada en sus ojos.

Pero Jake no se detuvo por el gesto, sino que desvió su hocico al cuello de ella y comenzó a besarlo con ternura. Al sentir esto, dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Jake sonrió con malicia y continuó siendo aún más atrevido, ahora bajando su mano a la entrepierna de la hembra; con un solo dedo, comenzó a acariciarla sobre la ropa, mientras ella no tuvo más remedio que abrazarlo con fuerza. Sus piernas temblaban, y su mente había comenzado a nublarse de forma que ningún pensamiento concreto lograba formularse en su cabeza. Se sonrojó rápidamente, tratando de disimular, aunque el hecho mismo de no ponerle un freno a Jake ya la delataba.

En ese momento, la ausencia de Nick le pesaba mucho; tenía solo tres días sin verlo, y en esos tres días su cuerpo se había descontrolado por completo. Anhelando las caricias negadas, ahora simplemente las aceptaba aunque no provinieran de la persona adecuada, y era algo que no debería permitirse pero… pero no podía pensar bien. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba al mismo tiempo de no pensar en ello y de hacerlo claramente para evitar que "sucediera algo"; era un conflicto interno insostenible que era acallado por el placer y excitación que crecía en su cuerpo a medida que el atrevimiento de Colmillar también aumentaba.

Sintió como el lobo le quitaba el pantalón y comenzaba a acariciarla por debajo de sus bragas, pasando directamente sus dedos en la entrepierna de ella; Judy intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero estas no parecían querer obedecer sus órdenes.

-Jake… esto es ridículo…- susurró ella jadeando-. N-no lo hagas…

-Tú quieres. Yo quiero- respondió el lobo lamiendo su cuello. Ella se estremeció y soltó un suspiro, pero intentó no dejarse llevar.

-Un lobo con una coneja… es… demasiado- gimió ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Muy intenso?- inquirió con burla.

-¡No!- replicó separándose de él-. Literalmente… no es físicamente posible.

-Solo hay que intentarlo una vez- comentó metiendo su dedo en el interior de ella, el cual en realidad se deslizo con cierta facilidad debido a la humedad de esa zona-. Y si tienes razón, lo olvidamos.

-N-no…- suplicó ella con pesar.

Si el tono no le importó, o en su propia excitación realmente no lo distinguió, es algo que le quedó velado a Judy; sin dejar de acariciar su intimidad, Jake utilizó su mano libre para bajar su pantalón y mostrar una enorme erección que dejó muda a Judy. El miembro del lobo era cuando menos el doble de grueso que el de Nick, o al menos eso le parecía, aunque en tamaño realmente no parecía superarlo más que por un par de centímetros; puede que incluso el de Nick fuera más largo, aunque ese grosor la tenía hipnotizada. Se maldijo internamente por permitirse divagar ante tales trivialidades en una situación tan complicada.

Las manos de Jake temblaban y su miembro palpitaba en deseo de introducirse en ella, y seria mentirse a sí misma el negar que su sexo se humedecía ante la anticipación del acto de ser penetrada por aquel "extranjero"; pero su sentido común prevaleció, impulsado por el miedo de su propia integridad física.

-¡Esa cosa no va a entrar en mí!- exclamó quitando la mano del lobo de su entrepierna- ¡Mis dos manos no podrían cubrirlo!

Al escuchar las palabras, Jake titubeó, bajando su mirada hacia su propio miembro; esos valiosos segundos fueron suficiente para que Judy tomara control de la situación y volviera a vestirse, retrocediendo unos pasos. Su rostro aún estaba sonrojado, y su respiración agitada; sus piernas aun temblaban, y su vagina más que húmeda estaba literalmente mojada… Pero todo eso era irrelevante, pues había cortado los estímulos externos y podría recuperar el control de la situación.

El lobo volteó a verla, pero ella simplemente se tapó los ojos y fingió una pose de enojó, golpeando el suelo con su pie de forma rítmica.

-Lárgate, Jake- ordenó ella.

-Judy, no creo que lo tenga tan…

-¡Largo!- dijo Judy señalando la puerta-. No se trata del tamaño de tu miembro, aunque es bastante obvio que es algo que debiste tomar en cuenta desde un principio.

Jake agachó las orejas y volteó a ver a Judy.

-No quisiera que esto se volviera una conversación sexual cuando no es eso lo que me trajo aquí- replicó Jake mirando a Judy.

-¿Qué?

-No voy a negar que me excitas, porque es bastante obvio que lo haces- respondió Jake desviando la mirada-. Pero no solo quiero acostarme contigo.

-Jake… no hagas esto más difícil- pidió ella descubriéndose el rostro y mirándolo directamente.

-Me gustas, Judy. Y sé que te gustó también- exclamó el lobo poniéndose de pie y levantando sus pantalones-. T-te… te quiero…

Las orejas de Judy se alzaron y ella quedó enmudecida nuevamente. Jake estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando llamaron a la puerta; ambos compañeros intercambiaron miradas y revisaron estar correctamente vestidos antes de ir corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Si es la hermana de Nick, guarda silencio y déjame manejarlo a mí- dijo ella con reproche-. Ya has causado suficientes problemas.

-No fui yo el que se niega a complacerte- replicó Jake en un susurro.

-¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!

-¿En serio? Porque yo creo que es un serio problema dejarte excitada- comentó Jake con una sonrisa seductora.

-¡Cállate!- ordenó ella avergonzada corriendo hacia la puerta- ¡Solo cállate, y lárgate de mi casa!

Judy abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro; frente a ella, vio una alta figura femenina. Una loba de ojos claros y pelo corto, con pelaje gris y de menor estatura que Jake; pero su rostro, aunque de mirada amable, tenía unas facciones atractivas y totalmente inconfundibles que la tomaron por sorpresa. Ella miraba alrededor, como vigilando el lugar, cuando Judy abrió la puerta; entonces volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Agente Hopps?- inquirió la recién llegada.

-S-si…- asintió Judy saliendo de su estupor inicial.

-Vaya pregunta estúpida, es la única coneja oficial de policía- se burló la hembra acomodando su pelo: un gesto bastante familiar-. Incluso aun lleva el uniforme y yo… L-lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa. Necesito hablar con usted y con Nick Wilde.

-El agente Wilde esta… suspendido- comentó ella invitando a pasar a la loba.

-Oh… bueno, entonces hablare solamente con usted- declaró la loba pensativa-. Disculpe, no me he presentado. Soy Lucia, pero puede llamarme Lucy… Lucy Alpha.

-Hermana de Lora Alpha- agregó Judy.

-Exacto.

* * *

Lucia Alpha era una loba probablemente de la edad de Judy. Y aunque hermana de Lora, no resultaba tan "impresionante" como su hermana; sus piernas y caderas no estaban tan bien torneadas como las de su hermana, y tenía senos más bien pequeños. Así mismo, el pelo y el propio peinado parecían no beneficiarla, o al menos tenían un estilo más reservado; no tenía tampoco el aire atlético de su hermana, pero indudablemente su rostro era bastante parecido lo cual le daba el único atractivo "sobresaliente" a la hembra, pues aunque a Judy no le gustara admitirlo lo cierto es que Lora era bastante guapa.

-Te pareces a tu hermana- declaró Jake tomando asiento frente a ella.

-G-gracias… supongo que es un cumplido- dijo Lucy riendo-. Lora es bastante guapa. Lamentablemente es en lo único que nos parecemos… a veces quisiera ser más como ella…

La loba hablaba con grandes pausas y mirada perdida, con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro; todo esto, aun sin tomar en cuenta la forma en que movía la cola, denotaban una gran inseguridad en su propia persona. Judy agachó las orejas y tomó asiento, pues de cierta manera esa hembra le recordaba mucho a June; la situación no era del todo igual, pero suponía que de cierta forma Lucia también se sentía intimidada ante el hecho de que su hermana fuera más sobresaliente que ella misma, seguramente en más de un aspecto, pues Lora no solo era atractiva, sino atlética, inteligente y muy influyente.

-Es un placer conocerte, Lucy- dijo Judy ofreciendo una taza de café a la loba-. Lora nunca había mencionado que tenía familiares.

-Soy su única familiar viva- dijo ella nerviosa-. Pero no somos precisamente muy unidas; además, Lora detesta hablar sobre su pasado… supongo que soy parte de eso.

-No llevan una relación muy estrecha ¿Cierto?- inquirió Jake alzando una ceja.

-No- admitió Lucy agachando las orejas-. Lo cierto es que lo prefiero así; ella siempre pensó que tenía su mismo potencial, cuando la realidad es que ella sacó lo mejor de la familia. Yo solamente soy una elegante secretaria.

-Algo de buena suerte también ha tenido- declaró Judy tratando de suavizar el tema.

-Mala suerte, en realidad- replicó Lucia dando un sorbo a su café-. Ella no siempre fue así ¿Saben? Dura, sarcástica, cínica, calculadora… Hubo un tiempo en que fue cálida y amable.

-Lora es una hembra excepcional- replicó Jake a la defensiva.

-No tienen que fingir conmigo- dijo Lucia sonriendo-. Sé que mi hermana no es precisamente un Ángel…

Jake y Judy voltearon a verse, y ambos supieron que el otro pensó inmediatamente en el mote de la loba: la abogada del diablo. Guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a Lucia.

-Se volvió una increíble abogada, despiadada y eficiente. Supongo que eso podría parecer una victoria- Lucia desvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro-. Nunca me importó la manera en la que ella lidiaba con su dolor, después de todo siempre demostró saber lo que hacía y sus resultados siempre fueron innegablemente favorecedores.

-Es…. Muy lista- admitió Judy riendo nerviosa.

-Pero ahora… no sé qué diablos este haciendo, pero creo que no hará lo correcto- declaró Lucia viendo fijamente a Judy-. Ni yo misma sé que sea lo correcto en realidad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Ella les mencionó alguna vez que estuvo casada?- preguntó Lucia ignorando por completo a Judy.

-Lora… Casada?- exclamó Judy sorprendida.

-Es una historia complicada- dijo la loba rascándose las orejas-. De tiempos mejores para ella, cuando inició su carrera como fiscal de distrito y abandonó la ZPD. Antes que todo fuera en picada…

-¿Por qué nos cuentas eso?- Jake se cruzó de brazos con su ya conocida impaciencia reluciendo en la pregunta formulada.

-Supe que la AISP está buscando al matador- la loba titubeó unos segundos-. Y dicen que la agencia mata a sus sospechosos aunque estos se entreguen pacíficamente.

-Eso es un rumor- mintió Judy que no estaba dispuesta a corroborar información que solamente aumentaría el pánico en la ciudad.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer la ZPD al respecto?- inquirió Lucia nerviosa estrujando sus manos.

-No tenemos una postura oficial. Solamente colaboraremos en su captura.

-Me lo temía.

-¿Por qué?

-Les contare una historia, la historia de Lora- respondió Lucia soltando un suspiro-. Y les hablare de Alejandro Aullidore.

-¿Y quién es ese tal Alejandro?- inquirió Jake que pareció comprender el tema central de aquella visita, pero que prefería escuchar que era corroborado por Lucia.

-Alejandro es… fue el esposo de Lora- respondió ella con tristeza-. Amante de Dawn Bellwether. Y sospecho que es aquel a quien llaman "El Matador".

* * *

 **(Jueves 22 de Febrero)**

Judy inició aquella mañana con el pie izquierdo. No solamente había pasado una noche terrible pensando acerca de la historia que Lucia les contó; por descontado está de más decir que nuevamente pidió a Colmillar no hablar de aquello con nadie, aunque en esta ocasión el lobo aceptó de buena gana, con una mirada tan perdida y pensativa como ella misma debía tenerla. No era fácil digerir la historia detrás de Lora, que parecía haberse plagado de fracasos y decepciones en un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto. Bogo, Fox, Alejandro, Bellwether y Leodoro, todos participes de una historia antigua que parecía aun tener repercusiones en el presente; una historia en la cual en algún punto Frederick Bunnyard y Lenard Hienz también se habían visto implicados.

La federación y la Policía. Presas y depredadores. Primates y los demás mamíferos. Conflictos, conflictos y más conflictos que inundaban su mente, haciéndole preguntarse si el haber cambiado uno solo de esos problemas habría resultado en un presente distinto. Cuando apresó a Dawn Bellwether pensó que había resuelto un caso que sería recordado por su complejidad y alcance; en aquellos momentos pensó que ya no pensaba de forma simple, que era capaz de ver más allá de lo aparente y, para bien o para mal, entender que la vida era complicada. Un año después se daba cuenta que las cosas eran aún más complicadas de lo que había supuesto en un inicio; era un mundo hostil y despiadado, lleno de animales ambiciosos y depravados. Lleno de dolor.

-Judy…

La señora Nutriales salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, derramando sus lágrimas en el hombro de Judy; ella acarició su cabeza lentamente, mientras Benjamín los observaba de reojo en silencio. Lora estaba presente, al parecer era quien había estado hablando con la esposa de Emmet antes que Judy llegara; ayer, Emmet fue reportado como desaparecido, pero esa misma mañana reportaron el cuerpo. Pocas horas después el cuerpo fue identificado como Emmet Nutriales, e informaron a la familia.

-No lo entiendo- sollozó la nutria mirando a Judy con lágrimas en sus ojos-. Mi… ¡Mi Emmet!

-Lo lamento tanto. Vine tan pronto me entere.

-¡No lo entiendo, Judy!- dijo ella con desesperación-. No lo entiendo…

Emmet Nutriales había sido encontrado en su oficina esa mañana. Muerto. La causa de muerte fue asfixia; suicidio. Judy dejó a brevemente a la viuda y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Lora; ambas caminaron a una oficina cercana y entraron.

-¡¿Qué carajos sucedió?!- gritó ella con el corazón encogido.

-Emmet se suicidó- Lora entregó una hoja a Judy, la cual la observó con incredulidad-. Es una transcripción de la nota de suicidio; ya han confirmado que es la letra de Nutriales.

Judy comenzó a leer.

"Si hubiéramos escapado juntos, lo nuestro nunca habría terminado. Los remordimientos, los recuerdos y ahora su muerte; todo es demasiado para mí. No quiero años de terapia, solo quiero que todo termine. Ya."

-Los recuerdos de cuando se volvió salvaje, sus malas decisiones que lo condujeron a esto junto con la constante infidelidad a su esposa- declaró Lora al ver a Judy bajar la hoja con lágrimas en los ojos-. Junto con la reciente muerte de May Bellwether… Creo que en el fondo, Nutriales albergaba la esperanza de volver con ella. Una esperanza que fue destruida aquel fatídico lunes.

Apretando sus puños con fuerza, Judy agachó la mirada abatida por el peso de sus propios actos y equivocaciones. De cierta forma, no solo el suicidio de Emmet tenía lógica, sino que era totalmente predecible ¿No le había dicho la propia May que era el medio que utilizó para seducirlo? Lo había visto nervioso y abatido, de cierta forma bastante parecido al comportamiento de May ¿Era por la abstinencia? Muchas preguntas quedaron pendientes respecto a esa misteriosa cepa experimental de May y Emmet, y era algo que eventualmente terminaría descubriendo. Lora se acercó a ella y poniéndose de rodillas, le dio una palmadita en los hombros.

-Es mi culpa…- susurró Judy.

-Eso no es cierto, Judy.

-Mataron a May para que no logrará hablar conmigo- replicó Judy furiosa- ¡Y Emmet se suicidó cuando supo que no volvería a ver a May! ¡Y ahora tengo allá afuera a su viuda, que no sabe que su esposo era un desgraciado que planeaba dejarla!

-Y no lo sabrá…- sentenció Lora.

-¿Qué?

-Judy, es mejor que no manchemos su memoria- respondió Lora con delicadeza-. Al menos de momento…

-¿Crees que ella podría…?

-Tal vez…

Aunque ni la pregunta ni la respuesta fueron completadas del todo, ambas sabían perfectamente a que se referían. No valía la pena arriesgarse a otro suicidio.

-Falco me lo dijo. Él la mató para que no hablara de ello.

-May Bellwether fue la responsable de su propia desgracia- replicó la loba-. Puede que estuviera enamorada de Emmet Nutriales, pero eso no justifica sus actos; más aún, sus métodos fueron tan despiadados como los de Dawn. Es lamentable que no consiguiéramos más información de ella.

-Estoy cansada de equivocarme- exclamó Judy con impotencia.

-No eres la única que ha cometido errores.

Lora miró a Judy con tristeza, titubeó unos segundos pero guardó silencio. Se puso de pie nuevamente y miró de forma afable a la coneja.

-Aprender de nuestros errores es lo que nos permite crecer. Ser mejores- declaró Lora con calidez-. Ahora mismo somos la esperanza de la ciudad, y debemos salvarlos.

-¿De nosotros?- preguntó Judy con ironía.

-Y de los monstruos que hemos creado- respondió Lora con mirada sombría.

Lora se despidió de Judy y se retiró a su oficina, mientras la coneja tuvo que lidiar con ayudar a la viuda de Emmet con los detalles policiales. Omitió por completo el contenido de la nota de suicidio, alegando que su información era confidencial para otro caso; eventualmente debería entregar el contenido de la nota, y entonces decidiría si hacer lo correcto o hacer lo mejor. Nunca se había imaginado a si misma mintiendo sobre un caso, pero por un momento, solo por un momento, comprendió los métodos de la federación. A veces solo los monstruos podían devorarse entre ellos.

* * *

-Cuatro días, Nick- exclamó ella molesta- ¡Cuatro días sin saber de ti!

-Lo lamento- se disculpó el zorro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Tu número telefónico no existe! ¡¿Qué carajos significa eso?!

-Tuve que eliminar mi número telefónico anterior, la agencia me proporciono uno pero…- Nick se encogió de hombros-. Creo que lo tienen intervenido y prefiero que no te comuniques por ahí conmigo.

Judy y Nick hablaban por videollamada. Ella desde su celular, acostada en la cama; él desde su laptop, sentado en su escritorio. Una vez pasado el enojó inicial, la coneja pudo notar la hinchazón en la mandíbula del zorro.

-¿Nick, que te sucedió?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-Tuve un primer día bastante agitado, Judy- dijo soltando un suspiro-. Tenemos que platicar de eso…

-Mi lunes tampoco fue mejor.

-May Bellwether- comentó Nick cruzándose de brazos- ¿Quién demonios es ella?

-Es… Era la prima de Dawn Bellwether, y parece que tenía algo de conocimiento que no alcanzó a compartir con nosotros.

-¿Por qué su nombre nunca apareció durante la investigación de Bellwether?

-May era un sujeto de prueba, no un empleado.

-Se le tuvo que haber interrogado.

-Tal vez la agencia lo hizo- sugirió ella con tono neutral.

Nick entonces le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Tengo cosas que platicarte, Judy. Tantas que no sé exactamente por dónde empezar.

-Yo sé que sí, pero supongo que debo iniciar yo- comentó con tristeza.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nick… May Bellwether era amante de Emmet Nutriales…

Al escuchar la mención, Nick encajo las piezas y no fue necesario que ella agregara más palabras.

-¡Es la oveja que nos delató con Míster Big!

-En efecto.

-Bajo órdenes de Bellwether.

-Eso parece.

-¿Con que fin?

-Eso es un tanto más… complicado.

-¿Acaso no podríamos simplemente levantar una roca y encontrar a Fred Buddy?- preguntó con ironía.

-Me temó que movimos una piedra sin darnos cuenta que era parte de un derrumbe- sentenció ella con cansancio.

-¿Judy?

-Emmet Nutriales se suicidó ayer. Hoy encontraron su cuerpo.

La impresión de la noticia hizo a Nick retroceder, que no estaba seguro de que sentir o decir al respecto, pero que aun así se vio abatido por el peso de la noticia y sus implicaciones.

-Hoy vi a la viuda de Nutriales y… fue horrible- declaró la hembra agachando la mirada-. No pude decirle que su esposo se suicidó por la muerte de su antigua amante ¿Cómo se supone que le digas eso a alguien?

-Las cosas no pueden más que empeorar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Judy… hay otro virus…

La sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras viniendo de Nick fue totalmente genuina, aunque el zorro la asocio al hecho de no saber sobre el otro virus cuando en realidad era de que él supiera respecto a ello.

-Bellwether lo tuvo planeado desde el principio.

Nick le platicó a Judy todo respecto a su lunes, incluyendo la visita con Bellwether y la información confidencial de la federación, mientras la coneja le escuchaba con gran interés. En su mente, Judy trataba de formular una manera de revelar su infección a Nick sin que este entrara en pánico o se enojara con ella. Al menos le quedó claro que Krystal no la delató, hasta ese momento.

-Nick, yo también tengo algo que contarte- dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Y le platicó sobre Lucia, Lora y May Bellwether, tratando de omitir ciertos detalles innecesarios y otros que pudieran decirle a Nick que ella estaba infectada. Le platicó sobre Falco, Jack y sobre las teorías que tenía rondándole la cabeza.

-¿Espera? ¿Dijiste Alejandro?- preguntó Nick interrumpiendo a Judy.

-Si…

-Conocí a un Alejandro- declaró Nick sobando su quijada-. Fue el imbécil que me hizo esto, justo cuando estaba saliendo de la visita a Bellwether.

-¿Alejandro?

-Era un maldito lobo que concuerda con tu descripción- respondió el zorro pensativo-. Dijo ser reportero de un periódico que no existía, y además me amenazó… No, no a mí. Amenazó a toda la federación completa.

-¿En serio?

-Habló sobre traiciones, engaños y venganza.

-¿Crees que Alejandro seria el matador?

-Me temó que todo indica eso- respondió Nick tallando sus ojos-. Y eso explica porque Lora se empeña tanto en desacreditar "al matador": lo está protegiendo.

-Lora jamás…

-¡Lo está protegiendo, Judy!- replicó Nick con firmeza-. Date cuenta que si Alejandro resulta ser el matador, por lo menos ella podría proporcionar una descripción física y su nombre para localizarlo, y en su lugar nos deja continuar buscando entre humo y luces.

-¡Que sea su ex pareja no significa que ella sepa lo que sucede!- sentenció la hembra.

-¿Estas defendiendo a Lora?- inquirió el zorro sorprendido.

-No es eso. Ella sabe hacer lo correcto y ella nunca traicionaría a la ciudad.

-¿Acaso alguien más sabe lo importante que es Alejandro?- preguntó Nick con ironía-. La federación nunca ha declarado abiertamente sus intenciones, y solo nosotros dos somos los únicos que siquiera llegan a vislumbrar su relevancia en esta maldita bomba de tiempo. Lora podría protegerlo pensando que solo es una cuestión menor.

Judy debía admitir que aquello era una posibilidad, así que no tuvo más remedio que asentir en silencio. Después de ello, alzó su mirada hacia Nick.

-¿Ustedes no tienen sospechosos o alguna descripción del matador?

-Tenemos un largo listado, pero no recuerdo un Alejandro o siquiera un lobo en esa lista.

-Así que encontrar al matador es todo lo que nos queda.

-Así parece. Tanto May como Dawn lo señalan… de una u otra forma.

-Nick…- Judy titubeó unos segundos desviando la mirada-. Ustedes… ¿Lo mataran?

-No. Lo necesitamos vivo- respondió Nick nervioso pero con total sinceridad-. Es nuestra moneda de cambio con Bellwether, y ahora puedo comprender porque le da tanta importancia.

-¿Crees que el matador esté asociado con Fred?

-No, muy improbable- respondió Nick con total seguridad-. El matador le gusta la verdad, pero no fomenta la violencia; en cuanto a Fred… no estoy seguro que quiere, solo sé que es un maldito loco desquiciado sangriento del cual prefiero mantenerme alejado.

-¿Entonces por qué el matador te buscaría?- preguntó Judy confundida.

-No me busca a mí, sino a la federación. Solamente quiere que sepamos lo mucho que él sabe y a toda la información a la cual es capaz de acceder- dijo Nick cerrando los ojos-. Y la respuesta es simple: eventualmente, él lo descubrirá todo.

-¿Los virus?

-Probablemente ya sepa sobre ellos pero necesita pruebas o simplemente refinar su estilo. No lo sé, no sé qué pasa por la cabeza de ese desgraciado.

-¿Un poco como Fred Buddy?- se burló ella.

-Tal vez…

-Extraño los asaltos a supermercados- declaró la hembra dejando caer sus orejas sobre sus ojos.

-Sí, yo también un poco.

-Tu nunca corrías tras de ellos.

-Pero tampoco resultaba golpeado- puntualizó el zorro sonriendo-. Fueron buenos días de cobrar sin hacer prácticamente nada.

-Haragán…

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, mirándose con dulzura y amor.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré- asintió Judy-. Pero me preocupas más tú.

-No te preocupes, los McCloud son más rudos de lo que te pudieras imaginar.

-Los McCloud…- repitió Judy pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nick… hay algo de ellos que deberías saber- comentó Judy nerviosa-. No es algo malo… o si… Bueno, en realidad no sabría decirlo. Es solo que es algo que necesito compartir contigo.

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas?- se burló Nick confundido- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nick, yo vi a los McCloud…- ella escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente-. Ellos son… Descubrí que ellos son amantes.

-No, son hermanos- negó Nick sonriendo.

-¡Te digo que yo los vi!- replicó ella-. Los vi teniendo sexo.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Nick horrorizado.

Judy guardó silencio mientras Nick comenzó a sudar, con el horror reflejado en su rostro. El zorro desvió la mirada y una idea afloró en su mente.

-Y-yo… yo nunca haría eso con Vicky!- exclamó Nick abatido- ¿Es en serio?

-¡Yo los vi, Nick!- afirmó ella.

-¿Crees que sea causa del Original Sin?- preguntó el zorro.

En realidad era una cuestión que no se había planteado Judy en ningún momento. Después de todo, ella estaba infectada desde un tiempo indeterminado y era posible que Krystal lo estuviera ya desde entonces; además, su estado parecía más "grave" que el de ella, pero siempre había dado por sentado que ella infectó a Krystal, cuando eso podría no ser necesariamente correcto. Ella ya estaba infectada cuando conoció a Krystal, la cuestión era cuando se habia infectado la zorra.

Por supuesto, la idea se habia mantenido en el ridículo de forma tan persistente, que ni siquiera le habia llegado a cruzar la cabeza. Despues de todo, aunque Krystal estuviera infectada, Fox no podia estarlo… O eso pensaba antes. Tras su encuentro con May Bellwether y descubrir que de hecho existía forma de infectar a los machos con un sepa distinta del OS, todo el asunto se tornaba mas incierto y oscuro ¿Fox estaría infectado de OS? ¿Era eso lo que impulsaba sus ansias de impedir a la ZPD descubrir a Fred Buddy? ¿Por eso no le permitían hablar con Dawn Bellwether?

-Es una posibilidad bastante inquietante- respondió Judy pensativa.

-Supongo que lo es…- Nick se mordió el labio inferior, mientras reflexionaba al respecto-. Cuidate mucho, Judy. Y descansa.

-Tu también, torpe zorro.

-Te amo- Nick beso la pantalla con una sonrisa calida en el rostro.

Judy recordó en ese momento el incidente con Colmillar y se encogió de hombros, sintiendo el peso de la culpa de sus acciones nuevamente.

-Y yo a ti…- fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser un capitulo sin ninguna participación de Judy o Nick, enfocado en personajes más secundarios (pero no menos importantes) como Randall, Fox, Bogo y Bugs. Al final de cuentas la idea no termino de cuajar de la manera que yo quería, y no dejaba de sentir que no era más que un asqueroso relleno. Y no me gustaba, pero no podía manejarlo de otra manera. El capítulo fue desechado y en su lugar escribí este, el cual era ligeramente parecida a las dinámicas que ya venía manejando en capítulos anteriores.

No obstante, siento que logre darle una perspectiva diferente, amena y agil. Saltando entre teorías, conflictos, explicaciones, etc. Actualmente y por primera vez, Nick y Judy tienen absolutamente todas las piezas que ustedes (lectores) han vislumbrado. Bueno, casi todas…

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, teorías, sugerencias, trastornos de lenguaje o cualquier cosa que quieran compartir conmigo (dibujos, fics, foros…).

Un saludo especial a Nime-chan.

Y un agradecimiento a Lady Strawberry Geek, que se ha vuelto la editora oficial de las portadas de mis fics (tres por el momento). Una gran amiga y un enorme apoyo.

* * *

 **Extra 01**

 **(Lunes 19 de Febrero)**

Al escuchar el alboroto al interior del departamento, Jake dejó caer su celular y entró rápidamente. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a May Bellwether escupiendo sangre en el suelo; una ráfaga de aire llamó su atención lo suficiente para entonces notar que la ventana estaba rota. Se asomó y pudo ver a Judy corriendo sobre el edificio más cercano, lo cual significaba un salto que difícilmente se creía capaz de igualar.

-¡Judy!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo, aunque escuchó su voz en la radio pocos segundos después.

Dando por sentado que no podría alcanzar a su compañera, regresó rápidamente con Bellwether y se arrodilló a su lado; levantó su cabeza para evitar que la sangre comenzara a ahogarla. Tenía una profunda herida en el pecho, de un aspecto horroroso y del cual creía difícil que se recuperara. Con asco y profundo terror, constató que la herida atravesaba completamente a la oveja, así que tendría que presionar de ambos lado ¿Cómo carajos se suponía que haría eso? Colocó una almohada contra la herida en la parte trasera y presionó con una camisa el pecho de la hembra.

-Aquí Colmillar, necesito una ambulancia urgente.

-¿Cuál es tu ubicación?- respondieron del otro lado de la radio. Colmillar dictó las indicaciones del domicilio.

En sus brazos, May Bellwether escupió algo más de sangre y volteó a verlo; alzó una mano hasta tomarlo de la mejilla y lo obligó a voltear a verla.

-Tranquila, enviaran ayuda.

-Matador…- susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Es… la cla-ve…- dijo entre gemidos de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza-. Busquen… al matador…

-No hables, no hables- ordenó Jake al ver las manos de la oveja empezar a temblar: estaba entrando en Shock.

La oveja ciertamente no dijo nada más. Ni entonces ni nunca.


	24. 24- Transcripción Recuperada

_**01 de Abril**_

 _Extractos de una libreta encontrada en la casa del Agente Wilde tras el incidente "calles rojas"; no se ha podido localizar al agente ni a su hermana, se presume han escapado de Zootopia junto con los agentes McCloud. La libreta está severamente dañada por el fuego, y no se ha podido recuperar todo el contenido._

 _Se tiene constancia de un cadáver no identificado aun, el cual fue encontrado poco después del incidente "calles rojas"; se sabe que pertenece a un conejo, aunque no se ha determinado edad. El género no ha sido detallado en los informes locales y se debe indagar en los registros, para después anexar dicha información al presente informe. Aun así, el forense Neil "cree recordar que se trataba de una hembra…"_

 _Las declaraciones y las evidencias encontradas apuntan a que la desaparecida Agente Hopps es dicho cadáver. Se pide verificar la información para cerrar el caso e informar a los padres de la Agente. Los disturbios continúan en la ciudad, y siguen siendo prioridad, pero no dejaremos tan infame acto en el olvido._

 _Atte. Benjamín Garraza_

* * *

 **Bitácora de investigación de Randall Hopps**

 **(Agente encubierto)**

 **El Matador**

(Transcripción audio-video)

A las doce horas en punto las señales de la mitad de los canales de Zootopia fueron interrumpidas, mostrando el siguiente video.

" _Las autoridades los están engañando"_ dice una voz distorsionada, plana y carente de emociones; en la pantalla se puede ver una silueta, de un animal grande pero delgado (¿Un lobo?) _"Ahora más que nunca estamos desprotegidos; no solo no tienen control sobre el virus Savage, sino que se ha estado propagando otro virus con el conocimiento de ellos, que no han sido capaces de contenerlos"_

La silueta parece agitada, gira levemente la cabeza a un lado antes de continuar.

" _Primero Lenard Hienz, y después Frederick Bunnyard, ahora esto. Zootopia se encuentra en una crisis que no se puede seguir negando"_ su tono se vuelve apremiante _"El gobierno está corrompido hasta sus raíces, y yo lo demostrare aunque quieran silenciar mi voz. Zootopia…"_

La transmisión se corta. No hay declaración oficial aun.

Judy ha estado nerviosa desde entonces, con la mirada perdida. Algo le preocupa.

¿Un nuevo virus? ¿Qué podría ser peor que el Savage? El Savage hace que los animales… no creo que haya nada más horrible que atacar a los que amas contra tu voluntad. Aun así… da que pensar, supongo. Tratare de ayudarle a Judy en lo que me sea posible. Por eso he decidido escribir esta bitácora de acontecimientos.

* * *

 **Los chicos del barrio**

Estoy adaptándome en mi nueva ciudad, Zootopia, y he conocido a gente muy agradable. Ellos han accedido a ayudarme con mi investigación, aunque no parecen tomarlo muy en serio. Conocí primero a Ash, una hembra muy agradable aunque de un estilo algo… sombrío, podría decirse. Le gusta la música rock y el sarcasmo.

Texas es una chica muy agradable, aunque es una lástima que tenga tan mala opinión de mi hermana; ella y Ash se conocen desde hace años, y parecen las mejores amigas... Incluso hermanas, porque pelean muy seguido igual que Judy y June. Me alegra que me hayan aceptado como su amigo, son muy divertidas y saben hacer cosas geniales, como tocar guitarra.

El tercer chico del grupo es Johnny, aunque no lo he visto más de un par de veces. Es un gorila, viste genial y es ENORME; siempre tiene una media sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual irónicamente lo hace parecer que todo el tiempo está un poco triste. Es muy amable y gracioso, y por lo que he visto es quien detiene las peleas entre Ash y Texas, las cuales son muy continuas. Yo soy el más chico del grupo, así que no puedo detenerlas, en especial porque Ash es…

A veces, cuando Texas no está cerca, hablan de "Rosita". Al parecer ella era su amiga antes de Texas, y algo sucedió, no lo tengo claro. Nadie quiere hablar del asunto.

Hay una cuarta integrante del grupo, otra chica, aunque parece que ella también se separó del grupo ¿Tendrá algo que ver con "Rosita"? ¿Y Texas? No quiero hacerlos sentir mal así que… ya no preguntare.

* * *

 ***Apunte de Biología***

Hoy visite la biblioteca pública de Zootopia.

Todos los animales nos dividimos en dos grandes grupos: presas y depredadores. Una lección básica de supervivencia, donde unos animales vivían de la naturaleza y otros… comían animales más débiles para alimentarse. Aunque según he investigado, algunos depredadores llegaban a alimentarse de otros depredadores.

Pero además de eso, los animales nos dividimos en especies y familias. No es lo mismo **un zorro ártico** que un **zorro de la ladera** , y aun así ambos son zorros; ambos pueden tener crías si llegan a ser pareja. No es lo mismo un **zorro** que un **lobo** , y aun así ambos son canidos. Las posibilidades de que nazca una cría de una pareja zorro-lobo son bastante bajas, y de hacerlo la cría seria predominantemente de una especie (lobo o zorro). No es lo mismo un **zorro** que una **coneja…**

Ellos nunca podrán tener crías. Nunca.

Estoy confundido. Es imposible que Judy no sepa respecto a esto, entonces… ¿Por qué acepto ser pareja de Nick? Nick me agrada, es un buen zorro y un magnifico policía. Su puntería es impresionante, y cuenta historias muy graciosas. Él hace feliz a mi hermana, pero nunca podrán tener hijos… familia. Y yo… yo tampoco podría darle una familia a…

Es injusto. Vivimos todos juntos en Zootopia y aun así estamos tan… separados. Tal vez es solo mi educación como conejo hablando, tal vez no está mal no tener familia. Pero yo he salido a la calle, y no veo parejas Interespecie por ningún lado; además, están esos horribles periódicos que hablan mentiras sobre Judy. Zootopia es… no es armonía.

¿Qué se necesita para amar a alguien? No. Para amar no se necesita nada, pero ¿Qué es el amor?

No creo que pueda encontrar eso en un libro de biología, aunque tal vez… tal vez Judy tenga aún más de una cosa que demostrar a esta ciudad.

* * *

 **=Texas=**

Texas conoció casualmente a mi hermana. Judy dice que el día que Nick se le declaró.

Texas siempre intenta sonreír y desviar el tema cuando hablamos de mi hermana. Ella es una buena chica, sé que intenta no lastimarme aunque odia profundamente a mi hermana… Judy conoció a la madre de Texas en la comisaria, durante una investigación de la policía. Su padre resultó ser la primera víctima de Lenard, el verdugo.

"El verdugo de Zootopia" es como lo han apodado las noticias, debido a la muerte del Alcalde que resulto ser quien primero infectó a Lenard; mucha gente piensa que Lenard está buscando a Fred Buddy para "ejecutarlo"… es asqueroso y horrible solo de pensarlo, por más loco que este Fred. También me preocupa un poco ver como parece que los animales comienzan a apoyar a Lenard bajo la premisa de que asesinara a Fred; Judy dice que es el miedo de los animales. Es lo mismo que me dijo cuando íbamos caminando por la calle y alguien le arrojó un helado a la cabeza; yo le dije que debía arrestarlo, pero ella replicó que no podía hacer tal cosa estando fuera de servicio. Sonreía, pero su mirada era muy triste. Creo que extraña a Nick.

Rosita Chancho no fue informada de la muerte de su esposo de inmediato, y desde entonces Texas odia a Judy, por darle falsas esperanzas a su madre.

La madre de Texas es la misma "Rosita" de la que hablan los chicos. Según supe, trabajaron juntos… o algo así.

Texas me trata muy bien, y perder a su padre debió ser terrible aunque ella insista que era "un puerco"; me gustaría que pudiera perdonar a mi hermana. Tal vez algún día logren ser amigas.

* * *

 **El Matador (II)**

"El Matador" es un hacker radical que se dedica a robar información de empresas y sujetos para darlo a conocer al público en general; legalmente, todas estas pruebas son improcedentes ante un juicio, pero son suficientes para iniciar investigaciones en su contra o llamar la atención de los habitantes de Zootopia, que terminan rechazando a "las víctimas". Nadie quiere admitir en voz alta, pero lo cierto es que muchos confían en el matador.

Todo el tiempo, el matador ha tenido una postura "anti federalista", argumentando que la organización pisotea los derechos individuales y abusa de su poder; reconoce la eficiencia de su trabajo, pero advierte que el fin no justifica los medios. Incluso insinúa que la federación es capaz de… asesinar. Nuevamente, nadie quiere admitir nada en voz alta, pero confían en la federación; excepto Judy y la ZPD, todos ellos creen que la federación no tiene claras sus prioridades, aunque igualmente ven al Matador como un criminal. Judy dice que **"un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad"** , aunque yo sé que sacó la frase de un comic. Nick pertenece ahora a la ZPD, pero Judy parece confiar ciegamente en él; eso me confunde un poco.

Le pregunte a Judy porque lo llamaban "el matador". Y ella me lo explicó. Cuando un animal termina con la vida de otro animal, es un asesino; pero si un animal difunde información que arruina socialmente la vida de otro animal, es "un matador". La jerga viene de tiempos tan antiguos que no es posible localizarla, pero parece tener orígenes en los primates ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Bien, pues "El Matador" es llamado así porque es capaz de hundir a cualquier persona solamente con papel y pluma, o con un teléfono celular tal vez; en pocas palabras un matador es aquel cuyas palabras son balas.

Judy piensa que la identidad del matador es un sujeto llamado **"Alejandro Aullidore"** , aunque no tiene pruebas reales y el tal Alejandro hace años que no se ha movido por lugares públicos; según mi hermana, eso lo hace más sospechoso. Aunque todo sea "circunstancial" (eso significa que en cualquier otro animal no sería importante, pero que por el hecho de ser este animal en específico si es sospechoso), Judy le ha seguido la pista al pasado de Alejandro y a su amiga, Lora Alpha, la jefa de policía. Investigue sobre ella, y su pasado es impresionante! Es como si… Es como Judy.

El Matador es ahora el blanco, porque Judy sospecha que conoce directamente a Fred Buddy o al menos que tiene información muy valiosa sobre él. La federación lo quiere muerto porque ha estado robando archivos de sus servidores y comienza a difundir el pánico en la población. Yo no sé qué pensar del sujeto, suena como todo un imbécil, pero es muy inteligente. Podría haber sido un excelente policía, es una lástima…

* * *

 ***La Guarida Secreta de los chicos del barrio** **(clasificado)**

Al principio empezó como un mote que le daba yo para hablar de ellos con mis hermanas, pero termino por volverse costumbre; parece que ahora han adoptado el sobrenombre con gusto, aunque no somos realmente una organización, ni nada. Solo somos amigos; mis primeros amigos de Zootopia.

Todos ellos son cantantes, ahora me vengo a enterar; me gusta mucho cantar, pero cuando los escuche a ellos me quede… sorprendido. Creo que sorprendido es poco en realidad. Sobre todo Johnny es espectacular cuando canta, se pierde en su mundo y su concentración es tal que casi te transporta al interior de la canción. Su voz es hermosa.

Texas es tal vez la que menos experiencia tiene, ya que fue su madre la que trabajo con "el señor Moon" y no ella directamente. Moon al parecer era el director de un teatro, el cual les enseño a hacer sus presentaciones, pero las cosas no salieron del todo bien. La otra chica del grupo, Meena, fue la única que continuó en el medio; es solista, he oído de ella aunque no he escuchado ninguna de sus canciones. No es tan famosa como Gazelle, pero es famosa.

Al parecer cuando yo llegue a la ciudad tenían su amistad bastante distanciada, pero han vuelto a juntarse, y recientemente nos hicimos con una Guarida. En realidad, es la guarida del padre de Johnny, pero Johnny nos la ofreció para tener más "privacidad"; aunque todos cantan genial, algo parece haber sucedido que no los deja cantar cómodos en público. O tal vez solo no quieren que la gente los recuerde.

Se trata de una especie de taller mecánico abandonado. Tiene dos pisos, y es bastante amplio, aunque esta algo empolvado. Planeamos comenzar a limpiar y reunirnos en su interior ¡Estoy muy emocionado! Nunca había tenido una guarida un club secreto.

* * *

 **Victoria Samanta Wilde**

 **(Mi Waifu)**

Vicky es la hermana menor de Nick. Aunque no demasiado menor; en realidad sigue teniendo más edad que Judy, y a mí… a mí me dobla la edad. Desde el momento en que la conocí, me sorprendió su belleza, su estilo y la forma tan grácil que tiene de moverse; solo verla era suficiente para hacerme sentir… cosas.

Es hermosa, de color blanco, alta y delgada; tiene ojos brillantes y su expresión parece siempre relajada. Me gusta como mueve la cadera y su cola al compás, casi como si estuviera bailando. Siempre que la visito, me trata como un niño… pero aun así no puedo quejarme: así ella me da besos en la frente por cualquier pretexto. Es una chica muy inteligente, trabaja para una importante compañía de automóviles, diseñando modelos únicos y las necesidades internas de estos que pueden variar… la verdad no recuerdo toda su explicación, pero no solo hace el exterior, sino que debe asegurarse que "el interior" este bien diseñado.

A veces cuando voy a visitarla, encuentro a Vicky nerviosa mirando por la ventana; nadie lo ha mencionado, pero es raro que no haya ido a trabajar desde que se mudó con Judy. Se la lleva bien con mi hermana, y ambas adoran a Nick, lo cual es perfecto. Ella es soltera y sin compromisos.

Después de que supe que mi hermana no podría tener hijos, eso me dejó pensativo y… no es que quiera tener hijos en este momento! Es solo que… si ya era difícil que ella me tomara en serio por la diferencia de edad, ahora tomando en cuenta eso…

Sé que es estúpido, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Cuando me case, espero que sea con alguien como Vicky… o **con** Vicky… Tal vez en algunos años; después de todo nadie dice nada por la diferencia de edad entre Judy y Nick, se preocupan más por sus especies…

* * *

 **¿El Lorax?**

Ash nos platicó de una vieja leyenda, de antes de que los animales se volvieran civilizados; unos seres llamados "humanos" dominaban sobre la tierra, consumiendo sus recursos y reproduciéndose descontroladamente. Un tanto como mi familia; dije ese chiste y las chicas soltaron una carcajada.

El Lorax era el guardián del bosque, y "hablaba" por los árboles. Al parecer hubo una guerra entre el representante humano y el representante de la naturaleza; los humanos ganaron, pero destruyeron sus propios recursos. El Lorax guio entonces a los animales sobrevivientes a un lugar oculto, mientras los humanos se destruían entre sí por la falta de recursos… hasta que eso los llevo a su misma muerte.

Cuando los humanos quedaron extintos, el Lorax restauro una pequeña área del planeta, donde los animales volvieron a la vida cotidiana, excepto los primates; los primates se hicieron con el control de la tecnología humana, y ellos ayudaron a los demás animales a evolucionar, manteniéndose siempre un paso adelante precisamente al limitar los recursos proporcionados a los demás animales. El Lorax, habiendo cumplido su cometido, simplemente se retiró no sin antes advertir a los primates de no continuar el mismo camino que los humanos.

Johnny se molestó por la historia y se fue antes de que Ash pudiera terminarla; lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo, es que los demás animales siempre inventaban "conspiraciones" con los primates, sin querer aceptar que simple y llanamente los primates eran más inteligentes, civilizados y pacíficos que las demás especies. Texas tomó el comentario de muy mala gana y ambos salieron discutiendo, de una forma que me hizo sentir un poco incómodo.

Ash tomó su guitarra y prometió terminar la historia otro día, sin Johnny. Él me cae bien, pero al parecer es muy sensible cuando se menciona algo que pone en "mal" a los primates; creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que el padre de Johnny está en la cárcel, de lo cual me entere hace poco. Es un secreto que Texas me contó un día, cuando… no, no voy a escribir eso aquí. Sucedió hace algunos días, es todo; parece que todos aquí tienen algún secreto que guardar. A mí no me molesta ni preocupa que Johnny tenga a su padre en la cárcel, sé que todos podemos cometer errores, aunque si es triste que haya sucedido así.

Pero no todo terminó ahí.

Antes de que yo pudiera ponerme de pie, Ash se acercó hacia mí y sonriendo acarició mi mejilla. Yo solamente me le quedé viendo extrañado por la expresión en su rostro y su actitud "cariñosa". Ni Texas ni Ash son precisamente "femeninas"; son un poco toscas en sus maneras de ser y de vestir, sobre todo Texas, la punk, que ni siquiera usa ropa interior femenina.

Ella me pidió que le guardara un secreto y yo accedí. Entonces ella me plantó un beso en los labios; fue breve, pero cálido y… extraño. Fue mi primer beso; no fue mágico como esperaba que fuera, pero hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, y mi vista se nublo unos segundos. Fue el susto más grande que haya tenido en mi vida, pero no me dio miedo. No sé cómo explicarlo. Al mismo tiempo que me gusto, ha sido lo más espantoso que he sentido… Tarde cerca de media hora en respirar con normalidad y en pensar claramente.

Ash salió corriendo tras darme el beso, y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. No he podido dormir en toda la noche y ya casi amanece. No sé si quiero verla o no ¿Eso significa que le gusto a Ash? ¿Ese es el secreto que quiere que le guarde? ¿Debo responder a eso? Supongo que lo más sensato sería pedirle consejo a July o Judy, pero Ash también es algunos años más grande que yo y no quiero que lo tomen a mal ¿Y si me impiden verlas? ¿Y si ya no me dejan volver a salir sin supervisión? La verdad es que quisiera contarle esto a Nick, confió en él y me agrada mucho, aunque no tengo la más mínima idea de donde esta… Judy ha dicho que esta de encubierto para la federación (si, los locos que pusieron precio a la cabeza del matador ¿Ya lo había mencionado?); así que ni ella, ni mucho menos yo, podemos tener contacto con él

Aun así, creo haber escuchado a July pronunciar su nombre un par de días atrás, muy entrada la noche. Tal vez era una llamada telefónica, pero no sé porque se lo oculta a Judy; de hecho, July ha actuado muy raro desde que llegamos a la ciudad, a veces es como… como si estuviera nerviosa cada vez que alguien menciona a Nick, pero eso es ridículo porque la que odia a los zorros es June.

Da igual. Ahora hay dos cosas que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza: El Lorax y el beso de Ash.

* * *

 **El caso de los Aulladores**

En un descuido de Judy, aproveche para entrar en sus archivos personales. Sabía parte de lo que había sucedido, y como Judy y Nick juntos detuvieron a la loca de Bellwether de crear una histeria colectiva. Pero no sabía que Fred tenía una nueva versión del virus en sus manos: por eso la policía lo está buscando con tanta desesperación.

La policía ya ha vinculado a Lenard con Leonoro, pero aún no saben si vincularlo con Fred. La federación, por el contrario, parece culpar a Fred de absolutamente todo lo que sucede en Zootopia; pero eso no es del todo cierto. No hay ningún virus que haga que la gente sea tan estúpida y ofensiva con los Interespecies, pero se está propagando como si fuera contagioso; Judy no me dice nada, pero las noticias, las revistas… incluso he podido ver declaraciones de odio ante los Interespecies en grafiti. Algunos empiezan a insinuar que el "Savage" nació como una infección en los Interespecies, lo cual es ridículo porque ya se ha demostrado que viene de una planta.

Bellwether es la mente maestra detrás del caso original, pero la federación tiene acceso único y restringido hacia ella, así que Judy no ha podido interrogarla. Aun así, supongo que no debe ser muy cooperativa o no sabe nada, porque la federación parece tan perdida como la propia ZPD.

Los archivos de Judy señalan hacia un plan más complicado que el dado a conocer originalmente, pero no entra en detalles al respecto ¿Tenia Bellwether planeado su encierro en la cárcel? ¿Es Fred otro ayudante de Bellwether… o ella es la ayudante de Fred? ¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente Fred?

* * *

 _(El texto parece continuar al menos una página más, pero a partir de ahí se han perdido varias páginas; la siguiente transcripción parece pertenecer a una entrada totalmente distinta de la cual se ha perdido el inicio)_

* * *

La forma en que lo mira, y la forma en que sonríe. Sé que consiguió el trabajo exclusivamente para ello, para estar cerca de él; la otra noche salió a escondidas, vestida con ropa parecida a la de Judy. Y sus lentes de contacto, ahora los usa casi a diario aunque procura que June no lo note y mucho menos Judy…

No quisiera pensar mal de mi propia hermana, pero me preocupa que July este…

¿Debería hablar con Judy? ¿Debería preguntarle a los chicos que opinan ellos? Yo estoy terriblemente confundido y… no sé qué se supone que haga. Tengo miedo, y esta vez es un miedo diferente. Es algo que nunca en mi vida había imaginado; he visto películas de terror, y tuve miedo de monstruos y fantasmas; cuando supe de Fred y lo vi en televisión, tuve miedo de él, de que pudiera matarme de una forma tan horrible; tengo miedo a las alturas, es una fobia que no puedo controlar. Pero nunca había sentido un miedo como este… Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Solo sé que tengo miedo de tener razón.

Ahora…

* * *

 _(El texto se vuelve ilegible después de esta parte y saltan varias páginas hasta encontrar la siguiente entrada recuperable, aunque en el intermedio se pudieron extraer frases y palabras sueltas en hojas dañadas, no han sido incluidas al considerarse absolutamente indescifrables con la poca información disponible)_

* * *

 **Demasiado Tarde**

Tuve que decírselo a mi hermana, pero me temo que he tardado demasiado en hacerlo; ahora misma ella está en una carrera contra reloj para intentar evitar la muerte de un inocente, y todo es mi culpa. Nunca me lo podre perdonar si no lo logra.

Tenía miedo de admitir que estuve revisando sus archivos privados, de que abuse de su confianza. Pero también tenía miedo de admitir lo que había descubierto, porque me cuesta trabajo pensar que Vicky…

A estas alturas, no creo haber sido de ayuda; solo era yo… jugando a ser importante, jugando a ser… un policía. Pero solo era eso: un juego. Y me odio por eso.

No me atrevo a salir de mi habitación, yo solo… esperare aquí. En silencio.

 **El Matador (III)**

Al final de cuentas, Judy resultó tener razón y…

 _(Fin del último extracto recuperable)_


	25. 25- Issues

**FAQS**

 **Que pasara con Míster Big?**

Te odio profundamente por haber adivinado parte de la trama. Eso se abordara en este capítulo.

 **Randall?**

Bien, a estas alturas es imposible esconderlo; sobre todo por el capítulo anterior.

Ame tanto el personaje de Randall que planeó darle su propio fic. En un principio pensaba mantenerlo participando activamente dentro del fic, incluso aunque su relevancia para la trama fuera más bien poca. El personaje en si se lo merece, y además aquellos que no les agrada el personaje, no se verán obligados a leerlo; siento que ha sido la decisión correcta.

Aún estoy trabajando en ello, pues Original Sin me ha absorbido mucho últimamente. Advertidos están que es una historia paralela, y que si bien Randall no va a desaparecer del todo de este fic, muchos eventos solamente serán explicados en el otro fic. De hecho, como ya habrán notado, tendrá más personajes de Sing que de Zootopia.

Esto no afectara de ninguna forma al fic, pues en el otro fic se abordaran los eventos desde el punto de vista de Randall, un joven e intrépido conejo adolescente en la gran Zootopia. Se podría decir que será una perspectiva de "civil".

* * *

 **24- Issues**

 **(Sábado 26 de Febrero)**

-¿Cómo ha estado Randall?- preguntó Judy sonriendo.

La hembra pasó al departamento, precedida por su hermana July que la invitó a la sala.

-Bien, se está adaptando rápido- declaró July con una amplia sonrisa-. Ya tiene un pequeño grupo de amigos con los que va a todos lados.

-¿En serio? Vaya, eso fue rápido- exclamó Judy tomando asiento en un sofá cercano- ¿Y ustedes?

-Bueno, yo también acabo de conseguir un empleo, y a June le va bastante bien…

Como si la mera mención de su nombre la hubiera convocado, June salió de su habitación, acomodando sus gafas; cruzo miradas con Judy y se detuvo en seco, ladeando la cabeza.

-Judy…

-June, me alegro de verte- saludó la aludida con una amplia sonrisa-. No sabía que aun estabas…

-Voy tarde, me retrase un poco- interrumpió la coneja encogiéndose de hombros, con una expresión fría en su rostro-. No nos habíamos visto desde que llegamos, me alegra verte.

La frase era un mero compromiso, pues June no demostró la más mínima alegría. Judy desvió la mirada y July rio nerviosa, mirando alrededor; el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso. June simplemente tomó asiento en un sillón cercano y dejó su bolso a un lado.

-¿Día libre, Judy?- preguntó June rompiendo el silencio-. Dicen que la justicia nunca descansa.

-Afortunadamente no soy la única policía ni la más competente- aseguró Judy alzando las orejas-. Así que aproveche para darme una vuelta.

-¿Y Nick?- preguntó su hermana girando los ojos para buscar algún rastro del zorro.

-No. Él no vino- la situación con Nick se la había explicado a July brevemente, pero al parecer ella no había hablado con June sobre eso y se le antojo un tema de conversación incomodo, así que prefirió zanjar el asunto.

-Bueno, no importa- replicó July riendo-. Ya después podremos convivir todos juntos.

-Tal vez podríamos ponernos de acuerdo en nuestros próximos descansos y salir…

-Tengo planes con Herbert- declaró July suspirando.

-¿Herbert?

-Mi novio- respondió June sonriendo de forma infantil.

-Un chico que acaba de conocer, un conejo…

-July, yo puedo hablar de mi propio novio- interrumpió June molesta-. No necesito bocera. Y es bastante obvio que iba a ser un conejo, si acaso una liebre pero no podrías esperar…

June cortó su frase y volteó a ver a Judy. Agachó las orejas y se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada, antes de continuar.

-En realidad lo conocía desde hace tiempo, trabajamos juntos en las madrigueras pero el cambio de sede. Ahora con el ascenso que tuve, me lo volví a encontrar- explicó June sonriendo-. La verdad es que no lo conoces, pero es adorable.

-Es una masa de músculos…- susurró July a Judy.

-¡Te escuche!- replicó June cruzando los brazos-. Es mi problema si me gustan musculosos.

-A ti lo que te gusta es que te den duro- replicó July sacando la lengua.

June guardó silencio y se sonrojó, desviando la mirada y haciendo un puchero. Sus hermanas soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, digan la verdad- dijo July con malicia- ¿Quién sigue siendo virgen?

Tenían años que no se juntaban en privado como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento. Casi todos sus encuentros desde que ella ingresara a la academia habían sido bastante casuales, lo cual era casi dos años sin estar las tres reunidas. El ambiente se relajó un poco; June rio nerviosa y sonrojada, pero su enojo se esfumo de inmediato. Judy se encogió de hombros.

-Oh… realmente las tres dejamos la niñez atrás el mismo año?- preguntó July con malicia.

-Empieza tú, si tanto te interesa- replicó June acomodando sus gafas.

-Hace seis meses, con un chico llamado Héctor- declaró July jugueteando con sus manos-. Y cuando digo chico…

-¡Santa galletas con queso!- exclamo Judy sorprendida- ¡¿Héctor Saltillo?!

-¡No puede ser!- replicó June escandalizada- ¡Tiene dieciséis años, July!

-Oigan, las cosas se dieron…- respondió avergonzada la coneja de ojos azules al haber sido descubierta-. Es un chico tierno, agradable y muy guapo. Además fue algo casual y no se volverá a repetir…

-July, debería meterte a la cárcel solo de escuchar esto- replicó Judy riendo.

-¡No es delito si lo disfrutó!- exclamó July sonrojada.

-¡Eres una estúpida pervertida!- replicó June soltando una carcajada.

-No puedo creerlo…- Judy se cubrió el rostro con las orejas, incapaz de contener la risa- ¡Pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con June!

July hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada, esperando que terminaran las burlas, lo cual no tardó mucho en realidad. Tras esto le llegó el turno a June.

-Bueno, fue hace cuatro meses… así que July me gano- dijo June con malicia-. Fue con mi ex novio, y bueno… fue todo muy tierno, lindo, aunque en realidad poco después cortamos así que… aun no tengo mucha experiencia en el asunto.

-¿Y tú, Judy?

-Bueno, yo…- Judy se sonrojó y agacho la mirada avergonzada-. Yo lo hice apenas en este mismo mes…

-¡Carne fresca!- exclamó July sorprendida.

-Espera, eso significa que fue con…- June no termino la frase sino que se enderezo en su asiento y se cubrió el rostro sorprendida- ¡Debes estar bromeando!

-Con Nick- completó Judy con dulzura, aunque eso no impidió que se sonrojara unos cuantos niveles adicionales.

-Wow, hacerlo con un zorro debe ser… interesante- comentó July desviando la mirada-. Dicen que los depredadores son excelentes amantes.

-¡July!

-N-no estoy segura…- Judy se encogió de hombros-. Solo he estado con Nick así que…

Judy soltó una risa cómplice y sonrió con malicia.

-Pero les puedo decir que en cada ocasión ha sido hermoso y maravilloso.

-Por favor, no quiero relatos eróticos aquí- dijo June cubriéndose el rostro.

-¿Sabes lo que dicen de los zorros y los nudos?- inquirió July con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡July!- gritaron al mismo tiempo June y Judy.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y July aprovecho para huir del lugar. June y Judy intercambiaron miradas y soltaron una carcajada.

-Me alegra que te vaya bien con Nick.

-Gracias, yo también te deseo lo mejor con Herbert.

-Siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, Judy. Tu y yo, quiero decir- dijo su hermana soltando un suspiro-; pero realmente me gustaría que pudiéramos convivir más.

-A mí también.

-Pronto lograre la dirección de mi área y entonces…

-¡June!

Detrás de las hermanas ingreso una liebre marrón a la sala; era una chica de la edad aproximada de ellas, con una vestimenta casual pero tal vez demasiado provocativa por lo entallada que le quedaba ¿Es que acaso era dos tallas más pequeña? La realidad es que la hembra no era gorda, pero la ropa resaltaba demasiado sus atributos femeninos. Llevaba el pelo recortado y sus ojos eran de color miel, con una expresión infantil en el rostro. A Judy le pareció vagamente familiar.

-Emma…- June se puso de pie y saludo con un beso en la mejilla a la recién llegada-. Judy ¿Recuerda a Emma? Mi mejor amiga…

-¡Claro!- la mente de la hembra se aclaró-. De las madrigueras.

-Bueno, ahora es de zootopia- declaró June abrazando a su amiga.

Emma abrazó con fuerzas a June, juntando sus cuerpos más de lo necesario para un abrazo; recargo brevemente su mejilla en el hombro de esta, antes de separarse sonriendo. Judy alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada en absoluto.

-Bien, debo irme- declaró June tomando su bolso-. Estamos en contacto, linda.

-Cuídate, June.

Emma no soltó la cintura de June y ambas salieron de la casa rápidamente. July volvió, pero la plática se volvió más intrascendente.

* * *

Al salir del departamento, Judy se topó con su pequeño hermano, Randall; el conejo caminaba platicando con una puercoespín hembra, que debía tener algunos cuantos años más que él. Vestía una chamarra negra y ropa entallada y oscura, con maquillaje bastante oscuro; una rockera. Ambos estaban muy entretenidos platicando y no la vieron hasta que casi la tuvieron de frente. Al ver a Judy, Randall alzó la mano para saludarla; pero su rostro cambió ligeramente con una gran sorpresa y emoción, al parecer a reconocer a Judy por sobre sus otras dos hermanas.

-¡Judy!- exclamó Randall abrazando emocionado a su hermana.

Ella respondió al abrazo, acariciando la cabeza del joven conejo y sonriendo ampliamente. La acompañante de Randall alzó una ceja y asintió.

-Wow, pues sí que son trillizas- dijo ella sonriendo divertida-. Es igualita a tu hermana July solo que ella…

-Sí, los ojos morados- dijo Judy sonriendo y estirando la pata-. Judy May Hopps, un placer.

-En realidad iba a decir que tienes los pechos más chicos- replicó la puercoespín pero estrecho la mano de Judy amablemente-. Puedes decirme Ash…

-Un placer, Ash- respondió ella ligeramente sonrojada por el comentario de ella. Randall también se mostraba avergonzado por el comentario, pero optó por ignorarlo por completo.

-Te vi en la tele, la persecución del ave fue fenomenal- Randall alzó las orejas y dio un salto- ¡Nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor!

-Escapo…- replicó Judy soltando un suspiro.

-Aun así, Randall tiene razón- dijo Ash señalando al aludido-. Eso ha sido lo más loco que he visto en toda mi vida. Incluso estando al lado de Texas…

-¿Al lado de…?- Judy volteó a ver a Randall de forma interrogativa.

No necesito muchos segundos para recordar el nombre. Y menos segundos aun necesito para maldecir por dentro; no hubo forma de escapar cuando la aludida apareció por las escaleras al final del pasillo.

-Chicos, deberían haberme esperado antes de…

La cerda guardó silencio cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Judy; ambas entendieron las implicaciones de ese evento, y al parecer ninguna de las dos se atrevió a actuar en un principio, pero Randall rompió la magia.

-¡Texas, ella es mi hermana mayor! ¡Judy Hopps!

Judy y Texas se conocían bien. Judy aun recordaba su último encuentro con la rubia, cuando Bugs estuvo a punto de arrestarla; la furia se reflejó en el rostro de ella.

-¡¿Ella es tu hermana?!- preguntó Texas indignidad- ¡Eres el hermanito de la oficial mentirosa!

-¿Qué?- Randall bajo sus orejas, confundido y asustado por la reacción de Texas.

-¡Ella le mintió a mi madre, le dio falsas esperanzas!- gritó Texas señalando a Judy- ¡Nos hizo creer que pondría todos sus esfuerzos en encontrar a mi padre cuando ella ya sabía que estaba muerto!

-¿Judy?

-Randall, yo…

-No puedo creer que entre tantos conejos, me haya hecho amiga del hermano de esta…

-¡Texas, basta!- interrumpió Ash girándose hacia su amiga- ¡Randall no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-Exacto- Judy alzó las orejas y encaró a Texas-. Fue mi error…

-¿Error?- la palabra llamo la atención de Texas, que guardó silencio.

-Nunca me imaginé que fueran la familia de Porquisimo. Yo… no me moleste en leer el informe completo- admitió Judy con tristeza-. De haberlo hecho, habría reconocido a tu madre; mi trabajo es dar el mayor esfuerzo, y estaba dispuesta a darlo buscando a tu padre… los asesinatos son extremadamente inusuales y yo ni siquiera lo considere posible.

Judy agacho las orejas pero mantuvo la mirada firme en Texas. La chica titubeó un segundo, pero nuevamente tomó una postura hostil y se acercó a Judy, quedando frente a ella; era notablemente más alta que la coneja, así que Judy tuvo que alzar la mirada.

-Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de ser tu quien le informara a mi madre…

-No podía verle la cara después de haber cometido aquel error- admitió Judy.

-Al menos no mientes.

-Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo.

Texas desvió la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a ver a Judy.

-Te odio- exclamó antes de darse media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado.

-¡Texas, Texas, espera!- Ash salió corriendo tras su amiga.

Judy soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose mal consigo misma, pero no creía que pudiera haber manejado la situación de mejor manera. Lamentablemente, no todo termino ahí cuando Randall se acercó a ella con mirada triste y confusa.

-¿Judy, es cierto?- preguntó el joven encorvándose- ¿Le metiste a Texas?

-Si- admitió ella avergonzada-. Pero no fue mi intención.

-Supe que perdió a su padre pero… un asesinato?- exclamó Randall preocupado-. Ni siquiera se como se deletrea eso.

-Hay palabras más difíciles en este mundo- exclamó Judy sonriendo con amargura-. Como terrorista e Interespecie; y me parece que es hora de que Zootopia aprenda esas palabras, para bien o para mal.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es solo que… lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar así, Randall- respondió soltando un suspiro-. Deberías ir a buscar a tu amiga.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Soy la oficial Judy Hopps- la hembra se puso firme y sacó el pecho con orgullo-. Estaré bien.

Randall asintió con una sonrisa y fue tras sus amigas. Judy soltó un suspiro al ver a Randall bajar las escaleras; al parecer, ella tomaría el elevador.

* * *

 **(Domingo 27 de Febrero)**

-Los primates no necesitan una fuerza pública que mantenga el orden, sino que cada miembro de la comunidad tiene, no solo el derecho y la capacidad, sino la honestidad de ejercer un deber cívico ante actos de cuestionable moralidad- declaró con fuerza y convicción el león, alzando una mano en gesto majestuoso-. No existe corrupción en una ley que pone a todos los individuos al mismo nivel: una ley que trasciende la política.

-¿Qué pasaría si un primate justifica sus actos adjudicando falsos crímenes a su víctima?- inquirió una Jirafa.

-El conocimiento es poder, querida niña- respondió el León sonriendo de forma afable-. Y todo primate que pretenda actuar sin las pruebas adecuadas a su mano, en sí mismo está realizado un acto de cuestionable moralidad.

-¿Entonces el fin no justifica los medios?- preguntó una pantera-. Porque pensaba que acababa de decir…

-Si un primate comete un acto vil, eventualmente será atrapado- interrumpió el León con una calidez inusitada-. Sin el poder adecuado para esconder su villanía ¿Cómo podría escapar de la justicia?

-Fuera de su comunidad- respondió un cerdo alzando una mano.

El auditorio guardó silencio y volteó a verlo. La sonrisa en el rostro del León se esfumó, pero sus ojos brillaron de una forma cuando menos curiosa.

-Y es eso lo que debemos evitar…

Judy estaba observando la televisión cuando llegó Benjamín al cuarto y volteó a ver la tele. Tomó una rosquilla antes de dirigirse hacia su compañera.

-¿Qué cosa estás viendo?

-Una antigua conferencia de prensa- respondió Judy dejando de poner atención y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa al recién llegado-. Es una especie de remembranza al León Santillán.

-Oh… si, bastante lamentable- declaró Benjamín soltando un suspiro-. Aunque sus discursos siempre eran muy intelectuales y ambiguos. No puedo presumir de haber entendido el motivo de una sola de sus oratorias.

-Sí, parecía hablar en código- se burló Judy.

La coneja se estiró y tomó una taza de café. Benjamín dio una mordida a su rosquilla.

-Es una lástima lo de su asesinato…

Judy alzó las orejas y volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que es una lástima que lo hayan asesinado.

La coneja se puso de pie y corrió hasta su compañero.

-¿De qué hablas, Garraza?

-Oh, sí. La postura oficial fue un ataque cardiaco por su edad- dijo Garraza pensativo-. Bueno, hoy acaban de llegar los resultados de su autopsia, y creen que el ataque fue provocado por la presencia de una toxina de nombre raro descubierta en su sangre. Los primates están investigando el asunto y…

-Asesinado…- susurró Judy pensativa.

-Seguro tenía muchos enemigos- declaró Garraza con un suspiro-. Sera casi imposible encontrar al culpable solamente con pruebas de sangre.

-Sí, tenía muchos enemigos…- Judy volteó a ver la pantalla, donde el León Santillán seguía hablando-. Y posiblemente todos reunidos en un solo punto.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Solo un pequeño detalle- respondió Judy sonriendo-. Un detalle que lo cambia todo…

-El peligro reside en nuestra propia sociedad- declaró Santillán mirando fijamente a la cámara-. El miedo nos puede manipular a niveles insospechables…

* * *

Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama cuando sintió unas patas recorriendo sus caderas. Dedos traviesos que recorrían su pelaje lentamente, como grabando cada curva de ella; no se molestó en abrir los ojos, pero sonrió con satisfacción. Una respiración en su cuello la hizo erizar su pelaje, para poco después sentir el beso en su cuello. Una presencia cálida a espaldas de ella se acercó, apretando contra su trasero lo que solo podía ser un enorme miembro erecto.

Las manos bajaron lentamente por sus piernas, llevándose consigo la delgada ropa interior que vestía; Judy soltó un suspiro y acarició la cabeza de su amante aun dándole la espalda, pero entonces se dio cuenta del error: la cabeza era demasiado grande, el pelaje no era sedoso. Se giró solo para toparse con que el animal acostado a su lado no era Nick Wilde, sino Jake Colmillar; y el lobo le sonrió de forma seductora, antes que ella se abalanzara sobre el mismo, uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Su pata le quito fácilmente sus bragas antes de subir e invadir su intimidad. Su corazón se aceleró, y su respiración se volvió entre cortada cuando sintió los grandes dedos del lobo tocar su húmeda entrepierna.

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó el lobo sorprendido.

Ella no respondió, no podía; invadida por una excitación incontrolable, solamente temblaba ante las caricias del lobo: su mano derecha en su vagina, jugueteando con sus labios; su mano izquierda sobre sus pequeños senos, apretándolos suavemente. Su respiración sobre su cuello, y su larga lengua recorriendo el mismo con deseo y pasión.

Con una pierna, él la hizo abrirse más ante los deseos del macho, separando sus piernas para quedar totalmente expuesta ante él; sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía. Pero su mente estaba nublada y no podía pensar claramente; tantos días lejos de Nick, tantos días sola, y ahora la sola idea de verse por fin satisfecha aumentaba a medida que las malévolas caricias del lobo aumentaban de ritmo y la dejaban en un estado de excitación acumulada terrible. Horrible. Lo desea, lo necesitaba, en su interior.

-¡Hazlo ya!- suplicó ella con los labios entre abiertos.

Colmillar no la hizo repetirse y se colocó sobre ella; sintió su miembro rozar su intimidad, apretarse contra su clítoris, mientras él le abría aún más las piernas. La penetró de una sola estocada, resbalando entre la humedad de su cálido interior; lo sintió invadirla, abrirse paso despiadadamente en su interior, forzando su entrada. No fue una sensación dolorosa, sino todo lo contrario, y casi solamente por ello logró correrse, aunque le faltó poco. Jake la observaba, de rodillas, viendo su cuerpo expuesto.

-Quítate el sostén- ordenó mostrando los dientes. Y ella obedeció arqueando la espalda.

Las patas de él recorrieron su vientre cálido, hasta llegar a sus senos. Se afianzó de ellos y comenzó a penetrarla salvajemente, levantando sus caderas con cada embestida; el repentino ritmo tomó por sorpresa a Judy, la cual solo cerro los ojos y disfruto, mordiendo sus labios para contener los pequeños gemidos de placer que querían escapar.

Tomándola de la cintura, Jake sonreía con satisfacción mientras ella se agarraba de las sabanas desviando la mirada. Estaba avergonzada de su propio comportamiento, pero no podía pensar con claridad; su cuerpo actuaba contra su voluntad, o mejor dicho se sometía a la voluntad del lobo sin que ella pudiera decidir por sí misma. Sentirlo llenarla no solo le daba placer, sino que la llenaba de una enorme satisfacción al ver por fin cumplida su fantasía.

Sus caderas chocaban, creando un sonido húmedo que avergonzaba a Judy, mientras sentía como sus piernas se humedecían más; los fluidos aumentaban, así como el ritmo del macho. La tomó de la cintura y la hizo girarse, poniéndola de rodillas; no pidió permiso ni pronuncia palabras, sino que se inclinó sobre ella y volvió a penetrarla en esa posición. Eran dos animales salvajes teniendo sexo y nada más. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, sino que ambos empezaron a gemir sin tapujo disfrutando la uniendo de sus genitales, la pasión embriagadora que los invadía, las caricias agresivas que se daban el uno al otro.

Jake besaba su cuello, su nuca, mientras ella procuraba apretar las piernas para darle más placer al macho en cada embestida. La tomaba de la cadera, embistiendo con fuerza lo más rápido y profundo de lo que era capaz, sometiéndola a su voluntad; y ella simplemente se dejaba hacer, entre jadeos y gemidos de placer. No tardó mucho en alcanzar el clímax, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, pero el macho aún estaba insatisfecho.

-¡Jake!- gritó ella estremeciéndose de placer.

-Así…- susurraba mientras ella gemía descontrolada-. Me gusta verte así…

Susurrando esas palabras, el lobo dio su última antes de morder su cuello y acabar en su interior, llenándola completamente de su semen. Los fluidos mezclados salían de su interior, escurriendo por sus pantorrillas mientras el lobo aún se movía suavemente en su interior; ella soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos, solo para ver la silueta de un zorro en la oscuridad frente a la puerta.

* * *

Judy despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama y mirando alrededor. Ahí no estaba Jake, estaba sola en su cama; no había manchas en las sabanas que delataran una infidelidad reciente, ni ropa ajena a la que pertenecía a Nick. Todo había sido solo un sueño, aunque sus piernas se apretaban con fuerza y sus ganas de estar con un macho eran bastante reales. Terriblemente reales.

Rápidamente se arrojó a un lado para tomar su teléfono y realizar una llamada. Se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde, o más bien temprano, pero no podía esperar ni un segundo. La llamada fue respondida en pocos segundos, al principio con una pantalla oscura hasta que apareció el rostro adormilado de Nick iluminado por una tenue luz.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó el zorro bostezando. Solo entonces Judy se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente a oscuras, así que encendió la pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama.

-Nick. Soy yo.

-¿Judy? ¿No es demasiado temprano incluso para ti?- pregunto Nick sin apenas abrir los ojos.

-Yo… solo quería decirte que… te amo- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa-. Lo sabes ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Nick con incredulidad, tallando sus ojos.

-Te amo, te amo mucho- repitió ella sonriendo-. Solo a ti…

Nick abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Judy, que se sintió nerviosa antes la mirada inquisitiva del zorro. El macho se sentó en la cama, soltó un bostezo y devolvió su atención a ella.

-Estas infectada, verdad?- preguntó Nick con tristeza.

Judy agacho las orejas y palideció ante las palabras de Nick; sus miradas se cruzaron y supo que no había manera de seguir ocultándolo. Asintió en silencio.

-Debiste decirme antes…- comentó Nick con un suspiro-. Siempre pensé que era solamente que era muy intensa…

-¡Nick, yo te amo!- replicó ella con tristeza- ¡Y cada vez que lo hemos hecho lo he disfrutado mucho! ¡Yo quería hacerlo!

-Yo sé que si- admitió Nick sonriendo-. Y sé que es algo… vergonzoso admitirlo. No estoy seguro de que yo lo hubiera admitido de estar en tu lugar.

Judy se sonrojó y asintió desviando la mirada.

-Gracias por entender.

-Solo espero que cuando encontremos la cura, nuestras relaciones no pasen a jueves por la noche y fines de semana- se burló el zorro.

-¡¿Quieres no hablar de mi libido en este momento?!- replicó Judy molesta, pero riendo avergonzada-. En este momento, ni yo misma lo sé.

-¿Desde cuándo es esto?

-¿La infección?- Nick asintió. Judy hizo una breve pausa-. Mi primer encuentro con Fred; activo accidentalmente el virus.

-Eso es antes de que fuéramos novios- dijo Nick pensativo.

-Tranquilo, Nick- comentó ella sonriendo con malicia-. Ya desde antes fantaseaba contigo en mi cama…

Nick alzó una ceja y sonrió de forma seductora. La satisfacción, y la vanidad, se reflejaron en su mirada, aunque no hizo comentario al respecto; a Judy eso la excito un poco, ver a su macho complacido y con tanta seguridad era… soltó un suspiro.

-Y ahora que estamos lejos… como lo llevas?- inquirió el zorro con tono gentil.

-Mal...- admitió ella con vergüenza, pero dispuesta a no seguir fingiendo y tratando de compartir un poco más de su intimidad con Nick; después de todo, lo amaba, y ya se habían acostado varias veces. Conocía cada parte de su cuerpo perfectamente, ya era hora de revelar sus pensamientos más profundos y sus secretos más personales-. Cada día es una tortura lejos de ti…

-¿Te has acostado con alguien más?- preguntó Nick con serenidad.

-¡No!- respondió ella alarmada- ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pero lo has pensado… deseado- puntualizo Nick y ella agachó las orejas-. Por eso me llamaste a las tres de la mañana.

-Soñé con Jake…- admitió ella avergonzada y con un nudo en la garganta-. Él me tomaba, y nosotros lo hacíamos; pero Nick, no fue mi culpa… yo solo no pude…

Nick soltó una carcajada. Judy alzó la mirada, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, viendo a su novio reír. Confundida, espero unos segundos.

-¿Nick?

-¡Por supuesto que no es tu culpa, zanahorias!- replicó Nick encogiéndose de hombros-. Fue solo un sueño.

-¿No estás enojado?- preguntó la hembra limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Judy, yo no sé por lo que estás pasando- admitió el zorro con tranquilidad-. Pero definitivamente nunca tendría el descaro de enojarme por un sueño, aun cuando no estuvieras infectada.

-Pues yo si te mataría si sueñas con otra- replicó Judy a manera de broma.

-No te apures, te aseguro que mi miembro solo piensa en ti.

-Si intentas ser romántico, estas fracasando de forma muy poco decorosa- comentó Judy sonriendo.

-Tal vez solo intento ser un poco indecente.

-¿Y crees que podrías ser más?- preguntó relamiendo sus labios.

-Solo para ti…- respondió el zorro alejando un poco la cámara y quitándose la ropa con una mano.

Judy hizo lo mismo, mostrando sus senos a la cámara junto con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa; Nick sonrió con malicia, inclinando la cámara para que su cara siguiera enfocada mientras con su otra mano tomaba su miembro erecto y lo mostraba.

-Te extraña…- comentó el zorro alzando una ceja con gesto cómplice.

-Y yo lo extraño mucho…- suspiró Judy pasando su mano por su entrepierna-. Demasiado.

-Tal vez pueda ir…

-No, no quiero arriesgarte- dijo Judy sonriendo-. Toda tu investigación se iría a la mierda.

-Yo también te extraño y te necesito- respondió Nick con una media sonrisa.

-Yo sé que sí, mi amor…- asintió ella- ¿Quieres ver cuánto te extraño?

-Si…

Judy se quitó las bragas, abrió las piernas y bajo su celular para mostrar su intimidad al zorro. Sus dedos jugueteaban con su intimidad, mostrando la humedad que tenía en aquella zona; escucho a Nick soltar un suspiro y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción antes de volver a alzar el celular. Encontró a Nick empezando a masturbarse lentamente mientras le sonreía.

-Me gustas tanto…

-Y tú a mí, torpe zorro.

-Sexy conejita- dijo el zorro sonriendo.

Ambos seguían masturbándose, viéndose fijamente a los ojos a través de la pantalla del celular, mientras soltaban pequeños suspiros y gemidos contenidos.

-Te amo tanto, Judy- comentó Nick.

-Y yo a ti, Nick. Te amo con locura.

Judy pasaba sus dedos por su vagina, recorriéndola completamente mientras apretaba suavemente la palma contra su clítoris, haciéndola estremecerse. Judy bajo la cámara y abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo para darle un espectáculo completo al zorro, que por sus gemidos parecía disfrutarlo bastante. La excitación anterior y el deseo actual, junto con el placer que se propiciaba ella misma, hicieron que no tardará mucho en terminar; aumentando el ritmo antes de terminar, comenzó a meter dos dedos dentro de ella aumentando su placer antes de terminar con un intenso orgasmo. Al juzgar por los gemidos de Nick, el termino al mismo tiempo que ella. Cerró las piernas sin sacar sus dedos de su interior y alzó la cámara.

El zorro sonreía de manera complacida, y ella le sonrió de vuelta, sonrojada y ligeramente avergonzada, pero también satisfecha.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Ya podrás dormir?- inquirió Nick.

-Sí, gracias a ti.

-Y si ocupas más… siempre puedes usar mis fotos en tu celular.

Judy se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó aún más, desviando la mirada.

-¿Acaso sabes de…?

-¿Qué ya te tocabas pensando en mi antes de ser mi novia?- preguntó Nick con malicia-. Si, lo sospechaba…

-¡No lo digas así que es vergonzoso!- replicó cubriéndose el rostro con sus orejas.

-Vamos, zanahorias, creo que en estos momentos eso ya no importa.

-Tonto- exclamó ella con enojo.

-Descansa, Judy.

-Y tú también, Nick…- respondió ella sonriendo.

* * *

 **(Lunes 28 de Febrero)**

-Debemos hablar- dijo Judy con seriedad.

Jake se dio la vuelta, agachó las orejas y asintió. Los días anteriores se la habían pasado evadiéndose el uno al otro, pero sabían que era una situación que tarde o temprano tendrían que afrontar. Y ambos sabían que el momento había llegado.

-Estoy… estoy avergonzado de mi comportamiento, Judy- comentó el lobo con serenidad.

-Y deberías estarlo, cruzaste una línea que nunca debiste siquiera tocar- replicó Judy con enojo-. Pero no puedo adjudicarte toda la culpa cuando me he portado como… como una estúpida…

-Judy, no es…

-Esto no es una discusión, Jake- advirtió Judy frunciendo el ceño-. Y no quiero respuestas de tu parte.

Jake asintió y desvió la mirada. Judy soltó un suspiro y se relajó un poco, cruzando los brazos.

-Lo que sucedió fue… horrible para mi relación con Nick, y no quisiera que volviera a pasar.

-Entiendo.

-Tú y yo no somos nada, Jake- Judy alzó la voz mirando fijamente a los ojos al lobo-. Y nunca lo seremos. Jamás debió suceder aquello y definitivamente nunca volverá a suceder nada; solo somos compañeros de trabajo, amigos, y nada más.

La mirada de Jake se ensombreció y el loco asintió en silencio, encorvándose un poco; por un momento, Judy se sintió mal de tener que manejar eso de forma tan ruda, pero no tenía más opciones.

-Jake, eres un excelente policía y un gran amigo- continuó Judy-. Y necesito saber si puedo contar contigo para esto o necesito cambiar de pareja…

El lobo alzó las orejas y miró a Judy unos breves segundos.

-Antes que nada, soy un agente de la ley. Y siempre estaré para proteger zootopia y ayudar a mis compañeros- respondió el lobo enderezándose del todo-. Y para patearle el culo a Fred y a cualquier otro imbécil que asome su nariz por aquí.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Judy estrechando la pata de Colmillar-. Vamos por ellos.

-¡Si!

* * *

Nick bajó del vehículo y acomodó su gabardina; volteó a ver a Krystal y le dedicó una breve sonrisa. Ella miró la casa de Míster Big y con expresión neutral volteó nuevamente con Nick.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Él mandó a llamarme a mí, solo- respondió Nick con tranquilidad mirando hacia la casa y subiendo el brazo sobre el capote del auto.

-Es peligroso.

-Claro que lo es- asintió Nick sonriendo-. Por eso soy el indicado para el trabajo.

-Debo admitir que nadie lo conoce mejor que tu- asintió Krystal soltando un suspiro-. Pero no deberías exponerte demasiado; primero lo de Bellwether, ahora esto…

-Fox me enseño bien- comentó Nick sonriendo.

Al pronunciar el nombre del zorro, estando con Krystal, Nick recordó la revelación de Judy; observó el rostro de la hembra, pero ella no delató una sola reacción. Su rostro permanecía de hielo, tal como su raza. Krystal era, curiosamente, también una zorra ártica.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi hermana- comentó Nick con calidez-. Ella es totalmente blanca, pero me la recuerdas mucho.

-Y tú me recuerdas a Fox- dijo ella sonriendo-. Después de todo ambos son de la misma raza, y un poco idiotas.

-¿Ustedes son… hermanos de sangre?

-Medios hermanos- respondió la hembra mirando al frente-. Nos criamos separados en realidad. Yo nunca conocí a nuestro padre,

-Ya veo…

-Vamos, Wilde- dijo ella riendo-. No seas tan condescendiente como Fox. Sabes perfectamente que no soy una chica indefensa; me preocupas más tú.

-Estaré bien, Krystal.

-¿Debo esperarte?

-Eso o dejarme el auto- respondió Nick sonriendo.

-Te esperare.

Nick asintió y se alejó del auto, caminando hacia la gran mansión de Míster Big. Dos osos ya lo esperaban en la entrada, dos que no conocía del enorme repertorio de subordinados de Míster Big; no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar a la oficina del mafioso, el cual a diferencia de todos sus encuentros anteriores, ya lo esperaba. Eso le dio bastante mala espina al zorro.

-Míster Big- Nick se acercó y beso con delicadeza el anillo del roedor. Este lo observó en silencio unos segundos.

-Nick Wilde.

-En efecto.

-Supe que estás trabajando con los federales- comento el anciano con enojo-. Cosa de la cual no me informaste.

-Para atrapar al imbécil de Frederick Bunnyard y restaurar la paz en zootopia, me vi obligado a asumir este puesto bajo circunstancias apremiantes- declaró el zorro acomodando su gabardina; pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como dos osos más entraron a la habitación, pero fingió no darse cuenta-. Le aseguro que nuestros intereses no se verán cruzados.

-Si, al parecer has dejado a mi querida Judy sola…

Míster Big solía demostrar su poderío dejando "escapar" pedazos de información que se supone nadie deberían de conocer. Por norma general, estos intimidaban a sus interlocutores, pero Nick dudaba que realmente estuviera amenazándolo con Judy, pues después de todo había aprendido a apreciar a la coneja como si fuera un miembro de su propia familia. Aun así, el mensaje era claro: se exactamente lo que haces.

-Ha sido difícil para ambos- respondió Nick.

-Y también escuche otras cosas, como la muerte de Nutriales…

La muerte en si no había sido encubierta en absoluto, pero nuevamente las palabras de anciano encendieron una alarma en su cabeza. Dos de los osos se acercaron un poco más.

-Fue… lamentable- dijo Nick con serenidad-. Supe que Judy estuvo ahí…

-Yo también estuve allí- dijo Míster Big desviando la mirada hacia su copa de vino diminuta-. Vi a la señora de Emmet destrozada; Emmet era un buen amigo mío, lo respetaba. Lo respetaba tanto que cuando quiso dejar de trabajar para mí, se lo permití; lo quería mucho, Nick, muchísimo…

El zorro asintió, notando como los osos polares se acercaban un poco más. No le quedaron dudas de las intenciones de Míster Big, aunque el resultado tal vez no sería el que el anciano esperaba.

-Le prometí a su viuda que encontraría al culpable de esto, al culpable de que Emmet… dejara de ser el mismo- declaró el anciano soltando un suspiro-. Pero la policía no parece querer revelar nada, aunque mi memoria no es tan mala, y recuerdo perfectamente que hace menos de un mes ustedes buscaban contactar con Nutriales; hace poco más de diez días lo buscaron en el club naturalista. Hoy Emmet está muerto.

Los osos dieron dos pasos más, aunque esta vez lo hicieron con menos gracia, como queriendo llamar la atención de Nick; el zorro decidió jugar su papel como le fue trazado y volteó a verlos.

-No se necesita ser Lora Alpha para unir las piezas, Nick. Tú me dirás lo que sucedió.

-Emmet se suicidó por la muerte de su amante- declaró Nick mirando de reojo al anciano.

-¿Amante?- la palabra tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, incluidos los osos polares.

Nick aprovecho la distracción y aplico una llave sobre el oso de la izquierda; lo tomó del brazo derecho y pateando su rodilla lo hizo caer. Aprovecho la inercia del enorme peso para desviar su caída contra su compañero, haciéndolo caer uno sobre el otro; antes de que reaccionaran, sacó su pistola de dardos y disparo a los otros dos osos los cuales cayeron fulminados.

Con la pistola alzada, apunto a los Osos que lo miraban atónitos en el suelo, y volteó a ver a Míster Big con tranquilidad.

-Hoy no.

-Sabes que este solo es un pequeño contratiempo- dijo Míster Big sin alterarse-. Te encontrare y te romperé las piernas antes de que me digas lo que quiero saber.

Frunciendo el ceño, Nick disparo a los otros dos osos restantes y se dio media vuelta.

-Creo que hemos terminado.

-¡Si lo que dices es cierto, no tienes por qué huir!- replicó el anciano poniéndose de pie con furia- ¡Dime quien mato a esa hembra! ¡¿Quién lastimo a Emmet?!

Nick titubeo unos segundos y una idea le paso por la cabeza. Míster Big era un hombre de enormes recursos, pero bastante impulsivo; ahora más que nunca había demostrado una desesperación ejemplar, así que vigilarlo no sería problema. Volteó a verlo con tranquilidad.

-May Bellwether era la amante de Emmet- dijo Nick con tranquilidad-. Y May fue asesinada cuando iba a revelar la identidad de "El Matador"; así que pensamos que su asesino fue el propio matador o alguien cercano a él

-¿El matador?- repitió el anciano pensativo- ¿El reportero clandestino?

-Si…

-¿Saben quién es?

-No- admitió Nick-. Pero encontrara un breve reporte de los datos de la muerte de May en la ZPD, y algunos datos sueltos sobre el matador.

-Nick, si yo lo encuentro primero… no volverán a encontrarlo- declaró el anciano volviendo a tomar asiento.

-Y si nosotros lo encontramos primero…

-Se los voy a arrebatar- interrumpió Míster Big entrelazando sus manos.

Nick no agregó nada más y salió del edificio sin voltear atrás. Nadie lo siguió. Para bien o para mal, acababa de despertar a una feroz bestia. Solo esperaba que eso realmente les ayudara a localizar más fácilmente al matador; que los ayudara a encontrar de una vez por todas a Fred Buddy, el bastardo blanco, el monstruo carmesí. El azote de Zootopia.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Bien, para empezar sé que me ausente un periodo considerable de tiempo.

Lo cierto es que contraje una enfermedad que duro más de dos meses, lo cual fue terrible y me quito mucho tiempo y ánimos de continuar este y otros proyectos; aun al día de hoy, tengo secuelas de esa enfermedad, aunque mi salud ha mejorado. Tras eso, el capítulo anterior fue notablemente diferente a lo que los tengo acostumbrados.

Haber dado faqs o notas de autor hubiera roto la inmersión, y quería crear un gran impacto con ese capítulo. Supongo que no lo logre, porque a la fecha fue el capítulo con menos comentarios que me han dejado. El capítulo también tuvo la otra intención de ser una especie de anuncio de un fic paralelo que planeo publicar, donde Randall será el protagonista. El fic será totalmente independiente, así que no se preocupen por leer obligatoriamente, solamente será para quien le gusto el personaje.

En un principio este capítulo pretendía ser el único capitulo antes del capítulo especial del matador, donde se responderán muchas respuestas, pero el capítulo se extendió demasiado y decidí cortarlo en dos, así que puede que este sea un poco menos extenso de lo normal, pero lo cierto es que la lectura se volvía cansada y pesada con tantos eventos importantes. Confió en que la división sea de su agrado, lo cual a su vez significa que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de publicarse el siguiente capítulo.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, teorías, sugerencias, trastornos de lenguaje o cualquier cosa que quieran compartir conmigo (dibujos, fics, foros…). En serio me ayudaría mucho a saber que mi esfuerzo está siendo apreciado por otros y que mi fic aun cuenta con sus seguidores. El final del fic se avecina y espero disfruten de los últimos capítulos. Hasta luego!

* * *

 **Extra 01**

 **(Martes 29 de Febrero)**

El hambre lo invadía, lo torturaba horriblemente; comer frutas, verduras, insectos… No lo satisfacía lo suficiente en absoluto. El hambre lo torturaba. Después de probar la dulce sangre de Leonoro, y haber tenido que abandonar tan enorme presa, no había probado carne en absoluto; y eso empezaba a enloquecerlo pues necesitaba más. Deseaba más carne.

Pero no tenía más enemigos. Leonoro estaba muerto; Frank, el abogado mentiroso, también. Y Porquisimo también. Ninguna carne había sido tan dulce, tan tierna, tan sabrosa como la de su amante porcino; soltó una carcajada mientras observaba la ciudad. Era un día lluvioso, un día hermoso. Un día más de vacía existencia ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría sobrevivir? No tenía dinero, no tenía un lugar fijo para descansar, además que era buscado por todos lados. Zootopia ya no era su ciudad perfecta, zootopia ya no era para él.

-Aquí tiene, señor…

Lenard alzó la mirada y sonrió al recibir el plato de comida caliente. No pudo dejar escapar el detalle de que el olor de quien sostenía el plato le llamaba más la atención que la comida.

-Está caliente…- comentó Lenard dando el primer bocado. Sabía bien, pero no tan bien como la carne.

-Hice lo posible- su anfitrión se sentó a su lado.

Llevaba una sudadera con gorro, y estaba totalmente empapado; cargaba una caja, en la cual seguramente había guardado la comida antes de traérsela. Lenard sonrió y dio otro bocado.

-Me gusta la lluvia- comentó el chico.

-A mí también… y a Porquisimo le gustaba…

-¿Así que usted es el asesino del padre de Texas?- preguntó Randall quitándose la chamarra.

-Si…- admitió Lenard con mirada perdida.

-No parece mala persona.

-¿Es por eso que no me tienes miedo?- preguntó Lenard mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa malévola.

-No- negó el conejo con tranquilidad-. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar de usted. Su sonrisa… yo sé que no se divierte tanto como aparenta.

-En eso tienes razón, chico- Lenard dejó el plato vacío a un lado y soltó un suspiro-. El problema es que ya no se ni lo que soy…

-Yo sé que usted no es el villano.

-Tampoco soy el héroe.

-No, esa es Judy, mi hermana- asintió Randall sonriendo.

-Una chica impresionante, ya la conocí- Lenard sonrió a Randall-. Pero no lo suficiente para enfrentar a Fred Buddy.

-¿Usted lo conoce?

-Lo vi un par de veces, pero nunca imagine que escondiera un monstruo en su interior- respondió Lenard encogiéndose de hombros-. Aun así, si no pudieron conmigo…

Ninguno dijo nada más, sino que observaron la lluvia caer un rato más.

-Podría matarte- comentó Lenard. Randall volteó a verlo, pero no con miedo sino con confusión.

-¿Y porque lo haría?

-Soy un monstruo.

-No creo que todos los monstruos sean malos.

-Mate al padre de tu amiga.

-¿Lo hizo por gusto?

-No…

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?

-Yo solo…- Lenard observó sus garras con voz entrecortada-. Me deje llevar…

-¿Lo lamenta?

-Cada hora que pasa…

-Sé que Texas nunca lo perdonara- comentó Randall agachando las orejas-. Pero tal vez debería hablar con ella.

-Esa es una pésima idea.

-Lo sé.

Lenard alzó una ceja pero no insistió en el tema.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía?

-No sé- respondió Randall pensativo-. A veces hago tonterías.

-Eres demasiado honesto para tu propio bien.

-Quiero ser oficial de policía, y un oficial debe ser honesto.

Lenard soltó una carcajada, la más sincera que había soltado en semanas.

-Me agradas, chico- Lenard se puso de pie.

-¿Qué hará?

-No lo sé…- respondió Lenard con tranquilidad-. Cuando lo decida, serás el primero en enterarte.

-Podría ayudar a mi hermana a encontrar a Fred Buddy.

-Ellos no quieren mi ayuda...

-Pero la necesitan.

Lenard alzó la mirada al cielo, pensativo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós, chico.

-Mi nombre es Randall.

-Adiós, Randall.

-Hasta luego, Lenard…

Lenard se puso en cuatro patas y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia. Quería alejarse del conejo, de Randall; era un buen chico, y le preocupaba lo mucho que empezaba a agradarle. No quería devorarlo, no quería acostarse con él. No quería que sus bajos instintos lo dominaran de nuevo hasta dejar al chico convertido en una masa de carne deformada, igual que sucediera con Chancho… Se alejó hasta que no pudo percibir más el dulce aroma del chico.


	26. 26- Issues (II)

**N/a: es mi cumpleaños, por eso actualizo :v**

 **Capítulo 26- Issues (II)**

 **(Jueves 02 de Marzo)**

Nick se encontraba tomando un café y leyendo las últimas noticias cuando frente a él tomó asiento la hembra. Titubeó unos segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente; ya se había acostumbrado a mirarla directamente a los ojos para evitar confusiones. Ella le sonrió avergonzada y pareció sonrojarse ligeramente.

-No me miras así- pidió ella.

-Lo lamento, July.

Nick agachó la mirada de vuelta al periódico, pero no continuó leyendo sino que procedió a doblarlo en dos partes. Tras esto, alzó la mirada de forma menos intensa para recibir cordialmente a la trilliza de su novia.

July vestía formal, con una falda a las rodillas y un saco entallado que enmarcaba muy bien la figura de la hembra; ella mantenía las orejas agachadas y le sonrió con calidez al tomar asiento frente a Nick. Sus ojos azules eran lo único que le recordaba que no se trataba de su Judy, lo cual en cierta forma era un recordatorio doloroso y una dulce ironía. Las hermanas de Judy no figuraban en el archivo… no figuraban en ningún archivo; catalogar todos los familiares de los conejos era considerado una pérdida de tiempo, imposible de sostener. Si se hablaba de trescientos miembros, el archivo era bastante grande, y si a eso además tendrías que repetir el archivo doscientas noventa y nueve veces para darle un archivo individual a cada miembro de la familia… No, el archivo de Judy solamente incluía a sus padres, como el archivo normal de cualquier otro conejo.

Aunque la federación se tomaba sus precauciones alejándolo de Judy, ellos mismos no sabían de la existencia de sus mellizas, o desestimaban su existencia. Así que, días atrás, se había encontrado casualmente con July; la verdad es que no podía conseguir información de ella que no pudiera conseguir directamente de Judy, pero en el fondo debía admitir que el verdadero motivo de ver a la melliza no era otro que sentir que aún estaba cerca de Judy… así que tras corroborar que no se trata de su Judy, procedía a no volver a mirarla a los ojos y fingir que sí lo era. Sin tocarla, sin acercarse; solamente percibir su presencia e imaginarse que realmente se trataba de su Judy era suficiente para hacer la distancia menos dolorosa, siempre que no la mirara a los ojos. Aunque esa técnica no disminuía su preocupación cuando recordaba a Fred Buddy.

-No has pedido nada ¿Acaso me estabas esperando?- preguntó July sonriendo.

-No sabía que vendrías- respondió Nick con amabilidad-. En realidad, no sabía que yo vendría.

-Aun así, aquí estas. Frente a mi trabajo.

-Es una buena cafetería- dijo Nick de forma evasiva.

-¿Acaso te gusta la vista?- preguntó July girándose en su asiento y mirando alrededor.

Al hacer esto, el saco de la chica se abrió revelando un poco de su escote; los senos de July eran más grande que los de Judy, y Nick casi involuntariamente dio un vistazo. La reacción fue rápida, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada; el mesero llego justo en ese momento para tomar la orden. July se acomodó en su lugar y alzando las orejas, pidió un pastel de tres leches y un café cappuccino; Nick añadió unas galletas a su cuenta. Hasta que les trajeron la orden, el zorro evitó el contacto visual.

-Sé que la extrañas- comentó July con mirada perdida y una media sonrisa.

-Mucho…- declaró él.

-Sé que ella te extraña- agregó July con una sonrisa pícara-. "Te necesita"…

Nick se encogió de hombros avergonzado ¿Acaso Judy le había hablado del OS a July? ¿O solo de sus "necesidades"? Cualquiera de ambas opciones se le antojaba increíblemente incomoda y algo que nunca haría con Vicky. Claro, debía admitir que Vicky no era de su mismo sexo; así que era más que probable que no comprendiera la dinámica familiar de Judy, más aun tomando en cuenta que ella era una coneja.

-He pensado un poco al respecto y… tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos- dijo July girando su taza de café.

-¿Ayudarnos?

-No puedes ver a Judy en tu casa, pero tal vez puedas verla en la mía- respondió July nerviosa y avergonzada por alguna razón; su voz temblaba pero sonreía casi de forma infantil-. Ya me has dicho que la federación no sabe de mí, y nosotras no conocimos directamente a Fred Buddy, así que él tampoco debería conocernos. Así que si ustedes quisieran…

Las manos de Nick temblaron brevemente antes de tomar su taza de café y dar un largo sorbo. La idea era arriesgada, pero menos arriesgada que ir a verla a su casa; y debía admitir que moría de ganas de volver a estar cerca de ella. De acariciarla, de besarla, de verla directo a los ojos y perderse en el tiempo; de olvidarse de toda la maldita ciudad y tomarla de las manos. De amarla de frente, y no de lejos. Sacudió la cabeza y miró de reojo a July.

-Te lo agradezco, pero n-no… no deberíamos- replicó Nick encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo una vez para que ambos… estén cerca- dijo July desviando la mirada.

-Tendría que discutirlo con Judy…

-Ella está de acuerdo- interrumpió abruptamente July alzando las orejas y mirando de reojo a Nick-. S-solo si tú lo estas… eso dijo ella.

Con sus uñas, Nick golpeteó la taza, pensando al respecto. Tras unos segundos, alzó la mirada.

-Dame tu dirección… y explícame que tienes en mente.

* * *

 **(Viernes 03 de Marzo)**

Se trataba de una pequeña casa, aunque bastante bien cuidada. No lujosa ni llamativa, incluso pasaba desapercibida, pero parecía como si fuera recién construida de no ser por los accesorios en el jardín y las desgastadas cortinas en las ventanas. La puerta se abrió lentamente y un viejo conocido lo recibió; bajando sus gafas oscuras, y su fiel bate, Finnick ladeo la cabeza y lo miró con recelo. Nick, mirándolo hacia abajo, sonrió de forma cálida.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?- inquirió Nick de forma burlona.

-Invitar a un policía a catear mi hogar es la última estupidez que haría en esta vida- respondió el zorro con un tono neutro-. Hablemos afuera…

Nick escuchó algo moverse algunos metros detrás de Finnick. Tenía visitas, pero de tratarse de chicas no lo escondería así que debía tratarse de…

-¿Vuelves a las drogas, Fin?- preguntó Nick sonriendo.

-Si esa es tu forma de interrogar…- Finnick cerró la puerta con estruendo y miró a Nick de reojo-. Debo decirte que debes pulirla bastante.

-No vengo por eso, Fin.

-Y supongo que no vienes a tomar una cerveza con un viejo colega en un fin de semana libre- comentó el más pequeño-. Porque estarías llegando un poco tarde… un año tarde, quizá.

Wilde agachó las orejas y desvió la mirada, soltando un suspiro. Finnick se recargó contra la puerta de su hogar y cruzó los brazos, esperando una respuesta de Nick.

-Sabes que era lo correcto, Fin- exclamó el de ojos verdes tomando asiento en un tronco cercano-. Mi nueva vida como policía no me permitiría estar cerca de…

-¿De una escoria?- interrumpió Finnick molesto.

-De tus delitos- aclaró Nick de mal humor-. Tendría que ignorarlos impunemente, además que te exponía a que algún otro de mis compañeros nos viera juntos: ellos no serían tan comprensivos.

Finnick agacho las orejas y miró al suelo, con tristeza.

-Supongo que… tienes razón- admitió el pequeño no sin enfado-. No solo perdí a mi socio; perdí un amigo.

-Me gustaría que eso no hubiera sucedido.

-Aun así, la señorita caderas amplias parece ser bastante comprensiva- comentó Finnick alzando la mirada con malicia-. Sin ningún prejuicio, según cuentan por ahí…

-Sí, somos novios- admitió rápidamente Nick queriendo zanjar el asunto-. Soy un interespecie.

-Un desviado- replicó Finnick.

-Un desviado- asintió sin sentirse ofendido.

-Siempre evadiendo los conflictos, verdad?- se burló Finnick encogiéndose de hombros-. Me gustaría seguir burlándome de ti pero… quiero saber que desagradable asunto te trae por aquí para saber si podremos o no retomar nuestra amistad.

Finnick se acercó a Nick y tomó asiento en los peldaños de su propia casa. El otro zorro miró al frente y titubeo unos segundos.

-¿Has oído de Míster Big?

-¿Qué exactamente?- preguntó Finnick con serenidad.

-Algo… nuevo?

Finnick asintió pensativo.

-El matador…

-Si.

-Le atribuye la muerte de Nutriales- agregó Finnick mirando al cielo-. Es extraño como llegó a esa conclusión. Más extraño cuando Nutriales se suicidó.

-Yo lo hice llegar a esa conclusión.

-Porque estás buscando al matador.

-¿Soy tan transparente?- preguntó Nick con una media sonrisa.

-Si. Supongo que la rabia confunde a Míster Big- respondió Finnick soltando un suspiro-. Cualquiera pensaría que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido a no meterte con alguien más pequeño que tú, Nick; Míster Big, la oficial lolita y yo: todos te hemos pateado el trasero. Algunas veces de forma literal. Y sigues tentando a tu suerte.

-Necesito encontrar al matador- declaró Nick con convicción-. Esto no es un simple caso, Fin.

-¿Entonces vienes por un asunto policial, pero no vienes por un asunto policial?

-Llevo más de un año trabajando para la policía- replicó Nick molesto- ¿Cuántas veces he acudido a ti por ayuda en ese tiempo? Esto no es un caso normal.

Finnick tuvo que admitir que había cierta lógica detrás de las palabras de Nick y asintió.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese "matador"?- preguntó Finnick con tranquilidad- ¿Es por el anuncio que hizo hace unos días? Si esto es una conspiración política…

-El matador es una pieza clave para atrapar a Fred Buddy.

Al pronunciar el nombre, Finnick alzó las orejas y miró horrorizado a Nick; no obstante esté no prestó atención al gesto de su compañero, cuando escuchó la puerta de Finnick cerrarse de golpe. Se puso de pie rápidamente y los nervios lo hicieron desenfundar su arma e ir corriendo al lugar; Finnick reaccionó poco después y fue tras él.

-¡Nick, espera!- ordenó Finnick preocupado.

Su amigo no le hizo caso. En realidad, ni siquiera lo escucho. Concentrado como estaba, rápidamente abrió la puerta que no ofreció resistencia alguna y vio una cola desaparecer al final del pasillo. Fue corriendo hasta la habitación y entró con la pistola en alto.

-¡Deténgase!- ordenó escudriñando la habitación que bien conocía.

La visión lo confundió, pues esperaba muchas cosas excepto lo que realmente encontró ahí. Bajo su pistola tratando de entender, y recibió un golpe directo en el estómago; soltó su arma y cayó al suelo, al tiempo que Finnick soltaba su bate. Lo vio correr hacia la asustada zorra, que miraba horrorizada a Nick. Una zorra polar de aspecto frágil y bastante joven, probablemente apenas una adolescente; acurrucada en una esquina, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Finnick tomaba sus patas con delicadeza y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Skye… Skye, todo está bien- susurró Finnick mirándola con ternura-. No pasa nada.

-¡Me llevara de vuelta! ¡Están buscándome!- gritó ella cerrando los ojos y cubriendo su rostro- ¡Finnick, no quiero volver! ¡No dejes que me lleven!

-Aquí estas a salvo, Skye.

-¡No quiero volver, Finnick! ¡No quiero ser su juguete de nuevo!- sollozó ella abrazándolo con fuerza- ¡Mátalo! ¡Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí! ¡Seré tuya, pero mátalo!

-Skye, es solo un amigo…- explicó Finnick acariciando su cabeza.

-É-él… trae un arma- replicó ella observando a Nick.

-Es policía. Es de los buenos, nunca te haría nada. Además es mi amigo.

-Pero lo golpeaste…

-Es mi mejor amigo- respondió Finnick viendo a Nick de reojo y soltando una carcajada.

Nick recupero el aliento, aunque no se molestó en tomar su arma o en levantarse del suelo; solamente se giró acostándose boca arriba y vio brevemente a Finnick antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¿Algo q-que q-quie-ras contarme… "mejor amigo"?- preguntó Nick tosiendo.

-Nick, ella es Skye- respondió separándose de la hembra-. Skye, él es Nick. Nick es mi mejor amigo, aunque es un imbécil que tenía algo de tiempo sin visitarme; Skye es…

-Soy su novia- respondió ella titubeando y limpiando sus lágrimas, pero aun mirando con recelo a Nick-. Largo de nuestra casa.

* * *

-No es mi novia- dijo Finnick entregando la cerveza a Nick quien la tomó de buen agrado.

-¿Y quién si es?

Finnick desvió la mirada hacia Skye, que estaba en la otra habitación; ella veía la tele, tapada con una gran manta, aunque volteaba a verlos de vez en cuando con desconfianza.

-No tengo derecho a decirlo.

-Quiero ayudarte, Fin. Quiero entenderlo- dijo Nick con delicadeza dando un sorbo a su cerveza-. Pero no puedo si no te abres conmigo…

-Nosotros nunca tuvimos esa clase de relación- replicó Finnick de mal humor-. Para esas cosas tenías a Flash y yo… Yo no lo necesito.

De mal humor, el pequeño tomó asiento frente a Nick y dio un sorbo a su propia cerveza. Nick soltó un suspiro.

-Todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez. Y me parece que este es un buen momento para obtenerla.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Finnick estudió a Nick.

-Ella…- titubeó unos segundos pero continuó-. Ella fue secuestrada por Fred Buddy; al parecer duró casi dos años como su...- Finnick se rascó las orejas con nerviosismo e incomodidad-. Como su sirvienta sexual.

Nick agachó la mirada sorprendido y guardó silencio unos segundos. Era verdad que ya conocía esa clase de información de Fred Buddy, pero no se había topado directamente con ninguna de las víctimas de Fred… solo con cadáveres.

-Por eso conoce el nombre…- declaró Nick sorbiendo su cerveza.

-Si.

-Pero…- Nick volteó a ver a su amigo- ¿Tú le estas dando refugio?

-No quiere volver a su casa- respondió Finnick-. Además, Fred esta suelto y… no se ha atrevido a salir a la calle desde que llego a mi casa. Ni una sola vez.

-¿Cómo la encontraste?

-Ella escapo donde la tenían retenida- explicó el pequeño-. Y antes que preguntes, no recuerda donde era: salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Pero… creo que tengo algo de información que podría serte de utilidad. Tal vez.

-¿En serio?

-Ella escapó el día que les patearon el trasero a ustedes dos- respondió Finnick con tranquilidad-. Ese día de… las explosiones y cuando Judy fingió su muerte.

-¿Hace un mes?

-Al parecer todo se volvió un caos. Y ella pudo escapar.

-Ella podría tener información de vital importancia, Fin- comentó Nick-. Necesito interrogarla; déjame hablar con ella y…

-¿Quieres hablar con ella? Adelante- dijo Finnick asintiendo-. Pero ella no va a dejar esta casa hasta que puedas asegurar su seguridad: hasta que atrapen a Fred Buddy. De otra forma, no puedes confirmar su seguridad ¡Vi a ese monstruo escapar de una redada de policías!

Un ruido los puso bajo aviso y ambos voltearon, para ver a Skye de pie, aun tapada con el cobertor, mirándolos fijamente; Finnick se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-Ustedes no pueden detenerlo, nadie puede- exclamó Skye con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo vamos a detener- aseguró Nick con convicción.

-Él ha hecho cosas terribles, cosas…- Skye tembló pero se mantuvo mirando fijamente a Nick-. Cosas de las que fui testigo. Y de nada sirve; ese bastardo blanco no debe ir a la cárcel… Debe morir.

Nick desvió la mirada y se puso de pie. Tiró su cerveza en la canasta de basura y paso a un lado de Finnick y Skye.

-Eso es lo que planeamos- comento Nick al pasar a un lado de Skye, sin voltear a verla.

Salió de la casa y subió a su auto; tomó su celular y titubeó unos segundos entre llamar a los McCloud o a Judy. Antes que pudiera decidir, un golpe en la ventana de su puerta lo hizo voltear. Frente a ella, estaba Skye limpiando sus lágrimas; Finnick estaba en el umbral de su puerta, dándole espacio a la chica, posiblemente por petición de ella. Nick bajó la ventana de su auto.

-Es mentira…- declaró ella agachando las orejas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo… toda esa historia que dijo Finnick- respondió ella avergonzada-. No era la sirviente sexual de Fred y no tenia dos años con él.

Nick la miró confundido.

-Fue la historia que acordamos… para evitar preguntas; si las cosas se calmaban, no tendría que enfrentar lo que sucedió ese día y podría…- declaró ella con tristeza-. Lo que sucedió fue algo peor…

-¿Qué puede ser peor que…?

-Se comió a mi padre- declaró ella con hostilidad-. Él… él se comió a mi p-padre…

El cuerpo de Skye tembló y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Nick se sintió un poco mal al darse cuenta que el titubeo de Finnick no había sido causado por vergüenza, sino porque se estaba debatiendo entre decir la verdad o mentirle… y decidió mentirle; aun asi, esa idea se esfumo rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Skye.

-Éramos sus mecánicos. Trabajamos para él construyendo un vehículo monstruoso, una especie de tanque- explicó ella limpiando sus mejillas humedecidas-. Nunca notamos nada malo en él, nunca pensamos que… fuera un monstruo.

La chica cerró los ojos y sollozó. Nick se mantuvo callado.

-Cuando la ciudad se volvió en su contra, comenzaron a matar a todos… los empleados de confianza- declaró ella sin abrir los ojos-. Se reunió con Jack Savage y mató a mi padre; pensaba matarme a mí, pero Jack… Jack lo evitó. De todos modos, no confió en Jack; así que escape el día que el señor Duddles los embosco…

-¿Qué sabes de Jack Savage entonces?- preguntó Nick con interés.

-Poco podría decirle, realmente solo… solo éramos mecánicos…- sollozó ella abriendo los ojos y mirando a Nick con pesar- ¡¿Qué mal hicimos?!

-No podían saberlo: ese tipo engaño a todo el mundo.

-Ellos me buscan- declaró Skye con pesar-. Se algo que no quieren que sepan, pero no sé qué cosa.

-¿Cómo sabes que te buscan?

-Fred me quería muerta, Jack lo evito, pero… Fred le advirtió que lo mataría si por mi culpa…

-Pero… Jack está preso- declaró Nick confundido-. Jack no debió decirle a nadie de tu escape.

-Literalmente no tenía a nadie más para vigilarme…

Nick reflexiono unos segundos.

-Hablas de muertes, pero no hemos tenido reportes- Nick miró fijamente a Skye- ¿Y tu madre? ¿Hermanos?

-Mi madre murió hace un par de años atrás. Soy hija única- respondió ella-. No tengo más familiares.

-Ni la mayoría de los trabajadores de Frederick…-susurró Nick comenzando a formular la idea en su cabeza-. Así que podría matar a sus empleados de confianza, y nadie reportaría las desapariciones: sus empresas están cerradas y no tienen familiares… ¡El bastardo ha estado matando más animales frente a nosotros!

Horrorizado, Nick tomó su agenda y rebuscó en la misma.

-Si esto es cierto, no pudo esconder tantos cuerpos. Tenemos vigiladas todas sus propiedades…

-¿Todas?- inquirió ella asomándose a la agenda-. Es un gran inversor en el sistema público de transporte…

-¡El tren!- Nick alzó la mirada sorprendido-. Nunca lo revisamos, necesitábamos que siguiera funcionando; además, es automático y…

Nick guardó silencio.

-Falco escapó en un tren… un plan de escape demasiado perfecto para ser improvisado- pensó Nick en voz alta; volteó a ver a Skye y sonrió-. Necesito comprobar unas cosas y volveré, necesito saber más al respecto.

-Si…- asintió ella separándose del vehículo.

-Por cierto, Skye.

-¿Si?

-Trata bien a Finnick- pidió Nick con calidez.

La chica se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

-N-no somos novios…

-¿Y que se los impide?- preguntó Nick encendiendo su auto.

Skye volteó a ver a Finnick y nuevamente a Nick, pero no dijo nada. Nick se alejó sin decir nada más.

* * *

 **(Sábado 04 de Marzo)**

Cuando Judy subió al auto, lo primero que pudo notar fue un olor diferente en su interior, pero no desconocido del todo; tras esto escucho un movimiento atrás de ella y alzó las orejas.

-Si te quisiera muerta, ya lo estarías- declaró una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Es esto un secuestro, entonces?- inquirió ella tratando de mantener la compostura mientras diseñaba un plan de escape.

-No, solo quiero hablar.

-¿Eres Mike?- preguntó mirando por el retrovisor, pero el invasor se mantenía fuera de su línea de visión.

-No, aunque ciertamente soy un primate- admitió el extraño divertido- ¿Fue por el acento?

-Por el olor…

-¿Una coneja con un olfato desarrollado?

-No, solo un mono muy apestoso- respondió ella con malicia.

-Orangután- corrigió el aludido sin la más mínima muestra de ofensa.

El macho guardó silencio unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Casi me haces olvidar mi propia situación.

-¿La cual es…?

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo y conduce.

-Dijiste que no era un secuestro.

-Conduce donde quieras, pero vámonos de aquí- dijo el macho apresurado-. Llevas demasiado tiempo estacionada mirando a la nada y no sé si te están vigilando…

-Mi compañero…

-Déjalo. Arranca. Ahora.

El tono en aquella voz era de urgencia, no de amenaza, y además ella también empezaba a sentirse incomoda de simplemente esperar; decidió hacer caso y comenzó a conducir a ningún lugar en especial. Por el retrovisor, no pudo ver ni rastro de Colmillar. Tras unos segundos de conducción, su interlocutor salió de detrás del asiento. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de un mono de avanzada edad, tanto así que el pelaje en su barba y cejas ya comenzaba a ser grisáceo; tenía enormes ojeras y muchas marcas de expresión en el rostro, así como una mirada melancólica y un poco… agresiva. Para Judy, ese sujeto era la personificación de un obsesivo compulsivo.

-Mi nombre es Andross, y vengo a advertirle.

-Te escucho- asintió ella mirando alrededor por algún signo de emboscada.

-No trabajo para Frederick Bunnyard- dijo Andross al parecer de mal humor-. Ya se lo dije una vez.

-Aun así, conoces el nombre…

-Es parte de los asuntos que me han traído.

-¿Un aliado?- inquirió ella mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-Intereses comunes pero… me temo que no puedo tomar partida en esto.

-¿Por qué?

Andross alzó la mirada y vio fijamente a los ojos a Judy por unos breves segundos antes que ella devolviera toda su atención al camino. Tras esto, el primate desvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

-Es complicado, porque no tengo pruebas de lo que está sucediendo pero me preocupan las posibilidades.

-¿Qué posibilidades?- preguntó Judy perdiendo la paciencia ante tanto misterio.

-Lo que sucedió con Fred…- respondió Andross con un escalofrió-. No hay forma de que ese loco haya desarrollado una tecnología así.

-¿Por qué no?- Judy titubeo unos segundos si marcar a Lora discretamente para que escuchara su conversación y comenzaran a rastrearla, pero por algún motivo sentía que ese mono de buena gana estaba dispuesto a brindar respuestas.

-Toda la tecnología que ustedes utilizan es supervisada por nosotros.

-¿Supervisada?- Judy quitó su mano de su celular y volteó a ver brevemente a su invitado.

-Ustedes saben construir celulares, pero las líneas de comunicación son de nosotros: los primates- respondió Andross con serenidad-. Ustedes desarrollan medicinas, en base a nuestros químicos. Cada cosa que puedas suponer en tu sociedad, ha sido limitada por nosotros.

-Ridículo- replicó Judy sorprendida-. Es cierto que la tecnología de los primates es superior, pero nosotros no creamos nuestra civilización en base a sus migajas. Somos libres.

-Nunca hemos pretendido esclavizarlos, pero no podíamos permitirnos que fueran tan insensatos como…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Han llegado a un límite peligroso- respondió Andross evadiendo la pregunta-. En algo tienes razón: son libres. Y esa libertad ha representado avances fuera del esquema que pensábamos tener trazados. Tecnologías que no deberían existir.

-¿Cómo las armas de fuego?- preguntó ella recordando el disparo que Falco Lombardi le diera hace algunas semanas atrás, colocando su pata sobre la herida ya cicatrizada.

-No- respondió el macho con tono sombrío-. Esas son tecnologías que ya existían. Que no deberían haber tenido acceso ustedes… o no toda la parte de la población.

-Explícate.

-Cuando la federación descubrió las armas de fuego, no hicimos nada en absoluto porque ya lo teníamos previsto- explicó Andross con mirada perdida-. No podíamos crear un organismo descentralizado que supervisara a todas las razas si no les otorgábamos un poder superior para hacer frente a las amenazas más peligrosas. Las armas de fuego eran un daño colateral aceptable.

-Si ustedes se las dieron a la federación, Fred las recibió de…

-Ambas suposiciones son erróneas- interrumpió el macho cruzando los brazos, prediciendo los pensamientos de Judy-. Ni la federación haría semejante estupidez, ni hay evidencia que los primates intervinieran de aquella forma; de cualquier manera, no son las armas de fuego en su posesión las que me preocupan.

-Sino el Savage- afirmó ella.

-El Savage parecía un descubrimiento fortuito, preocupante pero tolerable dentro de los parámetros de "libertad" con los que diseñamos las sociedades- declaró Andross nervioso-. Pero lo de Fred Buddy es distinto… al menos tengo la firme convicción de que no debería ser así.

Un auto de policía paso frente a ellos y Andross se agachó en su asiento. Judy reconoció a Lobato, y él a ella, pero se mantuvo serena sin moverse; el auto pasó de largo.

-Mi propia ciudad me ha dado la espalda, mis colegas me desestiman- comentó Andross sin enderezarse-. Y creo que han estado siguiéndome…

-¿Fred?

-No lo sé. Lo que si se, es algo que ustedes no saben- respondió Andross con serenidad-. O al menos la mayoría de ustedes no.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La existencia de los humanos…

-¿Humanos?- repitió Judy confundida- ¿Un arma?

-Armas Bio-organicas es un calificativo que probablemente les quedaba bastante bien…- admitió Andross riendo-. Pero más bien me refiero a una especie extinta…

Judy entonces recordó la vieja fabula que había escuchado hace unos días de Randall.

-¿Los humanos que enfrentaron al Lorax?

-Los mismos.

-Son una leyenda.

-Toda leyenda tiene algo de verdad.

-Imposible…

-La mejor forma de esconder la verdad es desestimarla- declaró el macho encogiéndose de hombros-. Y una de las verdades más peligrosas es la existencia de la humanidad, un secreto que aun entre primates se ha mantenido celosamente guardado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una especie extinta con todo esto?- preguntó ella aun con incredulidad.

-Tal vez nada. Tal vez todo- respondió con simpleza-. Los humanos fueron la especie dominante en el planeta una vez, desarrollando toda clase de tecnologías inauditas. Incluida manipulación genética.

-Eugenesia- declaró Judy sorprendida-. La cual está prohibida.

-Lo más parecido a ello que ha sido posible hasta ahora- asintió el macho-. Y parece que Fred Buddy nos tomó la delantera.

-¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible? Es inteligente, sí, pero…

-Descubrió una ciudad humana. Esa es mi teoría- respondió Andross pensativo-. Pero aun con esa premisa, es difícil que haya encontrado alguna así que… hablamos de un trabajo de investigación anterior a esto.

-Bellwether tiene las respuestas- respondió Judy-. Pero la federación no nos permite acercarnos a ella. Ustedes deberían controlar a sus títeres- de mal humor, Judy resoplo mirando por el retrovisor al anciano.

-¿No ha quedado clara mi posición? No soy alguien influyente en mi sociedad para tomar esas decisiones.

-Pero si lo suficiente para conocer información confidencial.

-Estás jugando contrarreloj, oficial Hopps- exclamó Andross enderezándose-. Y me temo que lo que se juega en este momento es mucho más que una venganza personal: el futuro de la civilización, de todas las civilizaciones como las conocemos, depende de ustedes…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Andross abrió la puerta y saltó del vehículo. En ese momento pasaban sobre un puente colgante, y Judy pudo asomarse a tiempo para ver la silueta del anciano primate escapar entre lianas bajas y árboles de denso follaje. Soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-Así sea…

* * *

Vistiendo un conjunto deportivo y unas gafas de lectura, Lucia abrió la puerta recibiendo a Judy y Colmillar con una media sonrisa. Ambos entraron sin ninguna ceremonia, esperando a que la loba cerrara la puerta antes de iniciar la conversación.

-¿Novedades?- preguntó Judy.

Con un suspiro, Lucia los guio a la sala donde los recibió una marea de papeles y fotografías. No era en absoluto un caos, sino un intento de acomodar más papeles de los que la hembra era capaz de recopilar. Judy volteó a ver a Lucia, que les dedico una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer en su alfombra.

-He estado investigando a Alejandro lo mejor que he podido- exclamó ella señalando los papeles sobre la mesa… y sobre la mayoría de los muebles de su casa-. No ha sido fácil.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Judy mirando los papeles de reojo-. Alejandro, o alguien más, borro su existencia de la mayoría de los archivos.

-Archivos electrónicos, pues no pueden saber exactamente cuántas bellezas impresas existen- Lucia arrojó un periódico a Colmillar, que lo observó brevemente-. Escrito por Alejandro… Es el reportaje que le costó su carrera.

Judy lo miró de reojo.

-En ese tiempo, Leonoro no era aún el alcalde…

-No le podemos atribuir todo el mal de la ciudad a un león muerto- replicó Lucia agarrando su cabellera en una improvisada cola.

-Te has arreglado muy bien estando sola- comentó la coneja dándole una mirada superficial a todo el papeleo.

-Años de ser secretaria me han enseñado a archivar y desarchivar de manera eficiente- se burló ella de sí misma-. Conozco a Lora, conozco a Alejandro, y se perfectamente dónde buscar cualquier prueba que involucre a esos dos. Aunque sea solo una vez en mi vida, puedo ser útil…

Judy pensó brevemente en alguna frase para levantar el ánimo de Lucia, pero decidió que no estaba de humor para lidiar con problemas y complejos que no comprendía del todo; además, estaban trabajando contrarreloj, y prefería que la culpa hiciera más eficiente el trabajo de Lucia. Por su parte, Colmillar tampoco parecía interesado, pues se encontraba viendo un montón de fotografías en la mesa.

-¿Esa es Kesha?- preguntó el macho alzando una fotografía.

-Si. Alejandro conoció a grandes celebridades políticas y artísticas, algunas con las cuales incluso hizo buenas migas- declaró Lucia revisando algunas carpetas sin darle importancia-. Estuvo ahí cuando Gazelle apenas estaba volviéndose una celebridad, y también me consiguió un autógrafo de Angus Scattergood.

-¿La leyenda del Rock?- preguntó Colmillar sonriendo-. Esa es una fotografía que vale la pena ver…

-Oh… seguro.

Lucia asintió complacida antes de ponerse de pie con un rápido movimiento; de una pared cercana tomó un recuadro y se acercó a Colmillar para mostrárselo. Judy entornó los ojos y comenzó a revisar el papeleo.

-¿Qué tienes los lobos con Scattergood? Parece encantarles.

-Discúlpame por no compartir gustos por tu estrella pop favorita- replicó Colmillar mirando brevemente a su compañera-. Realmente prefiero al Dios del Rock.

-Dicen que es un macho nefasto…- comentó Judy.

-Me gusta su música, no quiero que sea mi mejor amigo- dijo Colmillar irritado-. Además, no todos los artistas tienen que ser guías espirituales que se presenten durante las manifestaciones.

-¿Podemos volver a Alejandro y no las celebridades que conocía?- preguntó Judy de mal humor-. Estamos muy cortos de tiempo.

-Si…- asintió Lucia alejándose de Colmillar.

De su mesa tomó una libreta, para proceder a acercarse con Judy.

-Formule una línea temporal de Alejandro de acuerdo a los datos que conozco y los que… deduje- dijo ella rascándose una mejilla-. Es lo mejor que he podido hacer sin ayuda de Lora.

-Lora nunca nos ayudaría con esto si, como creemos, pretende encubrir a Alejandro- Judy miró con intensidad a Lucia quien asintió; su mirada decía con sinceridad que no había hablado con su hermana para nada, y Judy le creía.

-Estos son eventos antes de la abrupta caída de Alejandro, extraídos de periódicos y lo poco que conozco de su vida- explicó ella señalando una columna-. En realidad, nada de esta información fue eliminada. A partir de aquí dividí la columna en dos, la izquierda con su historial "profesional" y la derecha con datos personales…

Judy estudió ambas columnas, pero no presentaban datos relevantes. Artículos menores en revistas, bajo seudónimos, y rechazos constantes en otros medios; por otro lado, el drama personal de Alejandro con Lora que Judy ya conocía… Números y breves frases resumían de forma despiadada el declive y destrucción de una relación. Solamente leyendo esa breve columna, su imaginación fue reconstruyendo las escenas brevemente resumidas de su compañera Lora. Algunas cosas eran difíciles de imaginar, pero otras le parecían dolorosamente sencillas de atribuir a la provocativa Lora.

Su odio hacia las Interespecies, su obsesión por la justicia, su profesionalismo aun estando frente a animales que aparentemente detestaba. Todo resultaba mucho más sencillo y digerible al entender que Lora no había sido así toda su vida, sino que se había curtido a base de decepciones y situaciones complicadas que pocos podrían haber hecho frente. Y aun con todo eso historial de desgracias a sus espaldas, era la hembra más exitosa que hubiera conocido; ahora, incluso, ostentaba el título de Jefa del Departamento de Policía.

-No ha sido una vida fácil…- comentó Judy con un nudo en la garganta, empezando a sentirse mal de averiguar tanto sobre la vida personal de Lora a sus espaldas; y lo que más le dolía, era enterarse de ello de forma tan fría y distante como era esa maldita línea temporal.

-A veces… me tiro en la cama deprimida por mi vida vacía- comentó Lucia desviando la mirada-. Y cuando recuerdo a Lora me obligo a mí misma a detener esas lágrimas inútiles y seguir luchando tal como Lora lo hace, aunque lo cierto es que hay una gran diferencia…

-Ella no nació siendo hábil en todo- replicó Judy tratando de mostrar empatía por Lucia.

-No- admitió la loba-. Pero nació con una convicción excepcional, que yo no tengo. Es eso lo que le ha permitido luchar por hacer de este…

-Un mundo mejor- añadió Judy agachando las orejas.

En ese momento, más que nunca antes, sintió que le debía una disculpa de corazón a Lora; a pesar de todo lo vivido, sentía que aún no podían considerarse amigas, solamente compañeras. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a la línea temporal, llegando hasta el final de la misma.

-La línea temporal termina hace cinco años- Judy alzó la libreta y una ceja al mismo tiempo.

-Es el tiempo donde Alejandro continuo actuando bajo lo que podría ser su propia identidad- dijo Lucia señalando la fecha-. Después de esto, no tengo registro de que siquiera siguiera vivo. Hay una línea temporal posterior, pero es sobre "el matador" y aunque tengo la certeza de que es Alejandro, no hay nada que lo conecte con su identidad civil.

-¿Por qué no?- Colmillar dejó la fotografía de Scattergood sobre la mesa y volvió a ingresar en la plática-. Tiene la motivación y el modus operandi: artículos sagaces y despiadados capaces de destruir la reputación de cualquier infeliz.

-Porque carece de los recursos- respondió Judy estudiando los datos.

-Si…- admitió Lucia.

-¿Los recursos?- repitió Colmillar confundido.

-Hablamos de un lobo con la reputación arruinada, en bancarrota, y muy probablemente en depresión- respondió Judy pensativa dejándose caer sobre la alfombra y cruzando las piernas-. Y todas sus actividades anteriores al periodo, si bien cuestionables, no apuntan a lo que podría esperarse del matador. Incluso en la línea temporal, Alejandro desapareció de la vista hace cinco años mientras que "el matador" lleva siete años haciendo de las suyas; Fred Buddy todavía era un irrelevante conejo en aquella época, y no fue hasta hace dos años que se reunió con Bellwether… No puedo unificar todas esas fechas en una sola teoría que apunten hacia el Savage. Y sabemos que "el matador" es una pieza importante en todo esto, tal vez sea incluso la pieza que dio origen o separación a la complicidad "Bellwether-Buddy".

Judy tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y soltó un quejido de desesperación, mientras Colmillar suspiraba. Lucia los observó en silencio.

-Tengo cada vez más datos, pero nada cobra sentido- reflexionó Judy con desgano, hablando consigo misma-. Y aunque quisiera aferrarme a la idea de que Alejandro es "el matador", eso no responde la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo encontrarlo?

-Y hacerlo antes que la federación- agregó Colmillar.

-Sí, gracias por recordármelo- replicó ella mirando a Colmillar con enfado. El macho se encogió de hombros.

-Lamento eso pero… no he podido llegar más lejos- Lucia agachó la mirada y se rascó la nariz.

-Tal vez deba llevarme algo de esto… o todo- sugirió Judy poniéndose de pie-. Podría descubrir algo que hayas pasado por alto, aunque para entonces es probable que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Tarde?

-Han iniciado una cacería intensiva detrás del cazador- explicó Colmillar de mal humor-. La federación se encarga de todo personalmente, así que no podemos intervenir, y peor aún, no pensamos enfrentarlos. Si ellos llegan al matador, el bastardo seguramente estará muerto… para detenerlos tendríamos que llegar mucho antes que ellos.

-Ósea que Alejandro…- susurró Lucia horrorizada.

-Si es Alejandro- aclaró Judy-. Pero si lo es… está en peligro de muerte.

Judy recogió una carpeta y unas cuantas fotos cayeron al suelo. Con desganó se agachó y empezó a levantarlas.

-Tienen que salvarlo. Deben salvarlo- declaró Lucia-. Lora y él no se merecen un final así ¡Es el gobierno quien está mal!

-Aunque me encantaría tener una discusión política al respecto, la verdad es que…

Al recoger una foto casual donde Lora y Alejandro aparecían en una laguna, pudo ver detrás de esta otra que le llamo la atención. Se trataba del León Santillán, abrazando a…

-Este…- Judy alzó la foto y se la mostro a Lucia, totalmente horrorizada- ¡Este es el León Santillán! ¡El embajador de Zootopia en Edén!

-Si- asintió Lucia extrañada-. Alejandro y Santillán fueron amigos muy cercanos y…

Colmillar arrebató la fotografía a Judy, estudiándola con un ceño fruncido antes de bajarla y mantener su mirada perdida al frente. Judy supo al instante que lo había comprendido; se miraron en silencio y asintieron.

-No puedo creerlo- comentó Colmillar dejándose caer en una silla cercana-. Ellos…

-Necesito llamar a Nick- Judy tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar a su novio-. Aunque aún no sabemos dónde podría encontrarse…

-No estoy entendiendo nada, chicos- dijo Lucia riendo nerviosa.

-¡El autógrafo!

Colmillar se puso de pie de un saltó y corrió hacia la fotografía. Judy resoplo.

-Ahora no, Colmillar…

-No- interrumpió Colmillar viendo el cuadro-. Este autógrafo es de hace seis años. Hace ocho años que la carrera de Alejandro se fue a la mierda…

-¿Y?- preguntó Judy confundida.

-Scattergood es realmente un artista nefasto- respondió Colmillar sonriendo-. Es lógico pensar que le diera un autógrafo a un periodista como Alejandro, en su mejor época; pero por las fechas, Alejandro Aullidore ya no era un nombre sobresaliente ¿Cómo conseguiste el autógrafo?

-Me lo dio Alejandro la última vez que lo vi…- respondió Lucia sin comprender nada-. Se separó de Lora pero nunca dejo de intentar reconquistarla hasta que… desapareció.

-Eso solo puede significar…- susurró Colmillar pensativo.

-¡Que tenemos todas las piezas!- la llamada de Judy fue contestada en ese momento-. Nick, tengo información importante.

-Judy, nosotros no deberíamos…

-Nick, ya sé quién es "el matador"- declaró ella sonriendo con confianza-. Y ya se lo que está sucediendo…

-Judy…

-¿Si?

-Un equipo se está movilizando para acabar con el matador- respondió Nick con seriedad-. La federación está poniendo todos sus recursos para que el matador sea "eliminado" hoy mismo… Parece que Míster Big lo ha encontrado y esto se convertirá en un au

* * *

téntico campo de batalla.

Judy agacho las orejas, horrorizada ante la declaración del zorro.

-Localiza al matador antes que la federación lo haga.

-Y yo tengo un trabajo para ti, Nick- declaró Judy mordiéndose las uñas-. No solo la vida del matador depende de nosotros…

-Explícame- pidió Nick alzando las orejas.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última actualización. Ciertamente mi fic ha decaído en comentarios y al parecer seguidores, y no puedo fingir que eso sea un evento sin importancia; la cosa es que como ficker, escribir fics no me representa ninguna ganancia (obviamente), así que tiendo a darle prioridad a aquellos fics que tienen más comentarios y/o seguidores. Y es algo que continuara siendo así. No estoy condicionando la publicación de los capítulos, de hecho es probable que el siguiente capítulo se publique este mismo mes, solamente comento lo que como ficker siento.

La verdad es que me costó un poco de trabajo unir los hilos hacia lo que sería una gran revelación (que aunque Judy ya lo sabe, mis lectores la tendrán pendiente hasta el siguiente capítulo "el matador") que terminara de cerrar de una vez por todas uno de los grandes misterios del fic y le dé una recta final a todo el asunto. La intrusión de Andross era algo que ya tenía planeado, pero fue Lucia quien termino de darle coherencia y dirección a las revelaciones clave ¿Qué está ocurriendo realmente en Zootopia? Bueno, hagan sus apuestas…

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, teorías, sugerencias, trastornos de lenguaje o cualquier cosa que quieran compartir conmigo (dibujos, fics, foros…). En serio me ayudaría mucho a saber que mi esfuerzo está siendo apreciado por otros y que mi fic aun cuenta con sus seguidores. El final del fic se avecina y espero disfruten de los últimos capítulos. Hasta luego!Un gran saludo a todos mis seguidores, en especial a esos obsesivos que leen cinco veces el capítulo antes de darme su opinión. Si, lo digo por ti, Pelusa :v

Un Saludo y un abrazo a Nime, muchas gracias por el apoyo :3

Y otro gran saludo a Lucia, que pensó que nunca actualizaría…

* * *

 **Extra 01**

 **(Domingo 05 de Marzo)**

 **Por la Madrugada**

-Estamos fuera del caso…

-Eso parece.

-¿Podrán hacerlo ellos solos?

-Probablemente no.

Lora estaba sentada en su cama, con el torso desnudo y descubierto; su mirada perdida se reflejaba en el espejo del tocador, sin moverse en absoluto. Sentía aun su corazón acelerado, su respiración agitada. El semen escurría de su entrepierna de forma abundante manchando las sabanas sobre las que estaba sentada mientras Bugs la observaba embelesado y exhausto. Puede que fuera solo una pequeña liebre, pero había aprendido a… complacerla, le debía reconocer aquello. Aunque igual que tantas veces con anterioridad, se sintió estúpida y sucia.

La infección se apoderaba de ella, de sus pensamientos más cuerdos y era incapaz de tomar una decisión sin antes deshacerse de esa maldita sensación de deseo que le quemaba la entrepierna y la ponía tan sensible. Y ahora que esa lujuria se había escapado momentáneamente, se dio cuenta de que seguía pensando lo mismo. Volteó a ver a Bugs y le sonrió con calidez.

-Gracias…- susurró ella avergonzada.

-Siempre me dices eso después de… de que nosotros- Bugs se encogió de hombros-. No entiendo que me estas agradeciendo; yo soy feliz de compartir esto contigo.

-No estamos compartiendo nada- se burló ella cerrando los ojos-. Solo soy yo, abusando de ti.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo siento…

Antes de que Bugs pudiera verlo venir, Lora dio un puñetazo limpio a la liebre, tirándolo de la cama por la fuerza del impacto. Se acarició los nudillos brevemente y se aseguró de que la liebre estuviera inconsciente, antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a vestirse. No vestirse con su traje de la jefa del departamento de policía, sino con un conjunto deportivo. Unas mallas que se amoldaron a sus firmes y bien torneadas piernas, un top deportivo que apenas era capaz de apretar sus senos contra su pecho, y una chamarra que enmarcaba su figura.

Camino hasta el tocador y de uno de los cajones saco una navaja mariposa; la observo unos segundos antes de guardarla en un bolsillo. Se agarró el pelo en una cola perfecta y se miró fijamente durante un minuto completo.

-Llegaste muy lejos esta vez, Alejandro…- susurró con un nudo a la garganta-. Y si alguien debe acabar contigo… seré yo.

Las lágrimas escurrieron por su hocico hasta caer al suelo mientras ella sonreía con amargura.

-Yo te convertí en ese monstruo- se enderezó y suspiro, limpiando las lágrimas-. Y yo debo matarlo. A cualquier precio y antes que nadie…

Cerró la puerta de su departamento y bajo corriendo las escaleras, con una convicción que no sentía en años. Con la certeza de que acabaría con Alejandro y, posteriormente, con Fred Buddy. Ambos con sus propias manos. Empuñando su cuchillo dentro del bolsillo, salió a la calle.

* * *

 **(Viernes 03 de Marzo)**

Golpeando la puerta con delicadeza, el zorro esperó pacientemente a que esta se abriera. No habia contestado sus llamadas en todo el dia, y eso solamente lo ponía aun mas nervioso ante el asunto. No obstante, ahí estaba… Cuando Judy abrió la puerta con una media sonrisa en el rostro, el zorro estalló de felicidad; sus ojos morados lo vieron brevemente antes que la levantara con fuerza y la besara apasionadamente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo…- susurró ella acariciando sus orejas.

Las lenguas de ambos jugueteaban, pero sus manos no perdían tiempo y volvían a explorar sus cuerpos como si de una primera vez se tratara. Las manos del macho se deleitaron en el trasero de su amada, mientras gustoso saboreaba a su presa; apretaba, acaricaba, pellizcaba un poco. No podia decidirse que deseaba hacer primero.

-No contestabas mis llamadas…- comentó el zorro jadeando.

-July estro-peó mi celular…- exclamó ella mordiendo el cuello de Nick.

Sentia su calida respiración en su cuello, y como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, desnudándolo con nada disimulada lujuria y voracidad; sabia a que podia atribuir aquello, asi que no dijo nada y decidió simplemente disfrutarlo. Mas aun: imitarlo. Los pantalones y las bragas de Judy fueron lo primero en caer al suelo en la oscuridad.

-Deberiamos ir a la cama…- sugirió el zorro.

-Vamos.

Ella lo tomó con delicadeza de su erecto y palpitante miembro, guiándolo a la habitación como si se tratara de una correa. A Nick le encantó. Judy se recargó en la orilla de la cama, y mirando de reojo a Nick, agachó las orejas y metió su miembro en la boca, comenzando a saborearlo. El zorro se dejo de buena gana, sintiendo la lengua y los dientes de la hembra como un alivio y una tortura a la vez. Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba volver a sentir sus caricias, volver a sentir su calido cuerpo junto al suyo. Volver a ser uno con ella, cosa que no se hizo mucho esperar.

No deseaba terminar en su boca, en sus labios, aunque la idea era tentadora. La tomó con delicadeza de la barbilla y sacó su miembro, haciéndola alzar la mirada; se inclinó y la beso apasionadamente, para que al mismo tiempo que su lengua invadia su boca, su miembro invadiera el interior de ella. La tomó firmemente de las piernas, esas hermosas y calidas piernas que le pedían juntar mas sus cuerpos. Y la hizo suya.

Golpeo una y otra su cadera contra la de ella. Ambos se besaron, bebiendo la saliva del otro; acariciando sus piernas, sus traseros mutuamente. Aumentó el ritmo, perdiéndose en el extasis de… la nada. Sin pensamientos concretos, disfrutó del calor y la humedad de su amada. Sus besos húmedos, y su húmeda entrepierna. Ambos gimieron, y cuando los gemidos no fueron suficiente, ambos gritaron. Ella pidiendo mas y pronunciando palabras de amor. Y él… demasiado extasiado, apenas respondiéndolas.

Ella se estremecio en sus brazos una vez, dos veces. Y la puso de rodillas, embistiéndola de nuevo. Tres veces entonces, y una él, mordiendo su cuello desde atrás. No pararon ahí… no pararon en toda la noche. Toda la noche se amaron…

Despertó una vez, y recordaba haberla visto llorando en la orilla de la cama. Desnuda y con las orejas agachadas. No dijo nada, no lo creyo conveniente. Tal vez nunca lo diría. Tal vez…


	27. 27- El Matador (I)

**FAQS**

 **No recuerdo que Andross sea un orangután**

La verdad no estoy seguro de su especie, pero el dato lo saque de una wiki. Si el dato es erróneo, lo lamento. Intentare confirmar esto y corregirlo, pero de modo general esto no afecta la trama.

 **Humanos?**

No. Definitivamente no. Aunque haya menciones quiero dejar bien claro que los humanos NUNCA aparecerán en este fic de zootopia. Ya es demasiado complicado lidiar con lo que tengo. Que se mencione ciudades humanas no significa que dichas ciudades sigan habitadas; por favor, lean bien.

 **Sobre June…**

El nombre de un personaje ha sido modificado. "Emma", amiga de June, le he actualizado el nombre a "Jenny"; puede que sea un dato insignificante y, si eres lector nuevo, al llegar a este punto nunca habrás notado que Jenny se llamaba Emma anteriormente. Hago esta aclaración porque Jenny seguirá apareciendo en el fic y no quiero confusiones.

 **El planeta de los simios y Zootopia**

Para nadie es sorpresa (o no debería serlo) que hago referencias a otros universos. Algunas referencias no buscan ser más que cómicas, otras encajan a la perfección (o no tan perfecto) con algunas situaciones (como las canciones que suelo usar), y otras son adaptadas al fic. Pero quiero dejar muy en claro que **no hay crossover en este fic.** Esto significa que el universo principal es Zootopia y todo es adaptado a este universo.

Además, debo agregar, que en cierta presentación de León Santillán se menciona que "los simios tienen la obligación de tomar justicia por su propia mano sin que se les sea cuestionado". Simio si mata simio.

 **Habrá un capitulo que explore a Fred?**

Probablemente.

 **Sobre las referencias…**

Yo sé bien que algunos diálogos pueden llegar a sentirse raros, sobre todo los "songfics", pero es una diversión personal. A veces algunas referencias me parecen divertidas y las incluyo en el fic a manera de "easter eggs"; no es falta de originalidad, sino simple y mera diversión. La mayoría de mis lectores lo disfrutan, y eso es genial porque son parte de mi forma de escribir. No pregunten, solo gócenlo.

* * *

 **Antes de Empezar:**

Quiero jugar un juego contigo, apreciado lector. Tú decides la modalidad.

 **Principiante:** Encuentra todas las referencias.

 **Hardcore:** Un shot de tequila (si lo prefieres, cámbialo por cualquier reto) por cada referencia que encuentres en el juego. La única regla es que para jugar en Hardcore, no debes haber leído previamente el capítulo.

Me encantaría que compartieras tus resultados (o tus referencias favoritas) al terminar el capítulo.

Que comience el juego…

* * *

 **27- El Matador I**

 **(Solamente Por Pensar)**

 **(Hace 10 años)**

-Es un placer conocerlo al fin, señor Scattergood

-¿Alfredo, puedo suponer?- exclamó un gato blanco, delgado y refinado. El mismo se mantenía de pie, en una posición magistralmente impetuosa y elegante, mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro con un ritmo hipnotizaste.

-Es Alejandro. Alejandro Aullidore- corrigió el lobo sonriendo de forma afable.

-Sí, claro. Aullidore. Tu apellido es más fácil de recordar- declaró Angus con una pequeña risa-. Tu nombre es genérico, pero tienes un apellido poderoso.

-Eh… Gracias.

El gran lobo ofreció su mano pero Angus retrocedió un paso y soltó una carcajada.

-Sin contacto físico, por favor. Es una… cuestión médica- explicó el gato nervioso.

-Eh… entiendo- asintió Alejandro sin creer la pobre excusa.

-Pero puedes tomar asiento donde quieras- declaró el gato sonriendo-. Y por donde quieras quiero decir en el sofá morado. Solo el morado. Te lo advierto.

Alejandro asintió y tomó asiento en el sofá morado, sin darle demasiada importancia; ya se había topado anteriormente con celebridades excéntricas, y Angus no se salía demasiado de la norma.

-Bueno, señor Angus, será un placer entrevistarlo.

-Sí, lo sé- asintió el gato.

-No muchos artistas se toman el tiempo de apoyar políticas… políticas liberales, como en el caso de León Santillán.

-Oh, no te confundas, muchacho- declaró Angus agitando un dedo-. Yo no tengo el tiempo. Soy un artista, un poeta, un emisario del arte! ¡Mi tiempo le pertenece a la música! Yo carezco del tiempo para desvirtuarme en otros asuntos…

-Entonces…- Alejandro alzó una ceja confundido- ¿Apoya al León Santillán?

-Absolutamente- afirmó Angus entrelazando sus dedos-. Pero carezco de tiempo. Quiero dejar eso bien claro.

-O… k…- asintió Alejandro haciendo un rápido apunte en su libreta- ¿Por qué decidió apoyar al León Santillán? En este momento, su política de inclusión de especies no ha sido bien recibida…

-El León Santillán es un visionario, como yo… Bueno, no tan talentoso, pero tiene ideales firmes y respeto eso- respondió el felino sonriendo-. Yo creo que cualquiera es capaz de crear música, pero eso no significa que cualquiera pueda hacerlo.

-Disculpe, creo que no le entiendo.

-El talento, muchacho, puede venir de cualquier lugar- explicó Angus acomodando sus gafas-. Pero no cualquiera tiene lo necesario para mostrar ese talento. Yo soy un felino, mi voz es armónica, hermosa debo admitir, pero por mucho tiempo me dijeron que el rock era un mercado exclusivo para los canidos- Angus soltó una carcajada-. Y mírame aquí…

-Sí, es una historia… emotiva- exclamó Alejandro alzando las orejas-. Pero que…

-¡Todo!- interrumpió Angus-. No podemos seguir aferrándonos a una política de exclusión social ¡Nos quejamos de los primates y nos comportamos exactamente igual que ellos! ¡Egoístas y temerosos!

-Esas son… declaraciones fuertes- comentó Alejandro.

-Son verdades directas.

-No obstante muchos políticos opinan que es precisamente la exclusión social lo que ha hecho avanzar tecnológicamente a los primates a esos niveles tan… superiores.

-El progreso, querido muchacho, no depende de la tecnología- replicó Angus con la satisfacción de un chiquillo corrigiendo a otro-. Zootopia era un ideal; la visión de un mundo donde todo el mundo puede ser lo que desee… Y yo, quiero ver ese ideal cumplirse. Debemos dejar de competir contra las aves o los primates, y abrazarlos como hermanos, como iguales, aun cuando ellos no nos consideren así.

-Las aves y los primates son precisamente un asunto delicado, mas allá de las presas y depredadores- puntualizó Alejandro-. Los primates siempre se han mantenido herméticos ante nosotros, mientras que las aves son hostiles ante cualquier relación externa…

-No dije que sería fácil- aclaró Scattergood-. Pero lograrlo sería… Glorioso!

-¿Usted cree que zootopia está lista para un cambio tan radical?

-No. Absolutamente no- respondió Angus con sinceridad.

-¿Entonces porque apoya a Santillán?- inquirió el lobo confundido ante la respuesta del felino.

-A veces, para levantarte, primero debes caer…

* * *

 **(Sábado 04 de Marzo)**

Salió corriendo, manteniendo un perfil bajo y moviéndose rápidamente; los agentes de la federación se movían con rapidez, ingresando en cada edificio. Había logrado escapar de su oficina, pero eso no era una ventaja realmente. Cuando ellos ingresaran a su oficina, podrían confirmar no solo su identidad, sino además la información con la que contaba. Difundirlo por internet entonces no sería lo suficientemente efectivo; ellos estarían buscando cualquier artículo que apareciera en la red, suprimiéndolo a una velocidad sorprendente, mientras que él se quedaría sin recursos para intentar una guerra de desgaste. Este era su último reportaje, y sabía perfectamente que solo había una manera de difundirlo: volver a donde todo había comenzado, las noticias.

Debía llegar con los datos a una televisora y hackear su servidor, para transmitir en vivo la información con la que contaba; la transmisión se haría viral en cuestión de minutos, y distintas fuentes lo editarían y retransmitirían a su propio estilo: blogs, videos, noticias, cada uno de los cuales hablaría de la profunda y terrible revelación que el matador les había dado… poco antes de morir. Porque la realidad es que Alejandro no tenía la más mínima esperanza de salir ileso de este último reportaje, pero si se iba ir… se iría en grande. Soltó una carcajada.

-Y tú que pensabas que nunca volvería a dar un reportaje, Lora…- susurró soltando un suspiro.

Escuchó unos autos acelerar y rápidamente se abalanzó al interior de una tienda. La zona había sido evacuada, mientras él se preocupaba de respaldar su información en su laptop; lo habían pillado con la guardia baja, y aunque claramente perdió los estribos en días anteriores y había retado directamente a la federación para encontrarlo, nunca esperó que fueran capaces de movilizarse de forma tan silenciosa.

Al entrar al establecimiento, se recargó contra la puerta solo para toparse de frente con un grupo de animales. Un mapache, una tortuga, una ardilla roja, una mofeta y… un enorme oso negro. No necesito más de dos segundos para comprender que se trataba de traficantes; a ellos también los habían pillado por sorpresa. Alejandro tenía su base de operaciones en una de las zonas más pobres de zootopia, no para disminuir sus gastos sino para pasar lo más desapercibido posible: en tierra de ciegos…

Después de todo, su identidad no era conocida, hasta ese momento, y estar rodeado de la "escoria" de zootopia solamente lo hacía ver menos sospechoso. Hasta el momento, la estrategia había funcionado bien; además, la misma zona carecía de las famosas cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad, así que aunque descubrieran su identidad, solamente podrían poner alerta y eso aun así no impediría su escape. Acercarse a la estación de noticias era un asunto aparte que debería resolver, pues no existía un solo noticiera que no estuviera ubicado en las zonas más ricas y poderosas de la ciudad, aunque le gustaba ir en orden en esa clase de asuntos. Un paso a la vez.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dedicándoles una sonrisa afable al grupo de traficantes, que escondieron su mercancía tras sus espaldas, sin dejar de mirarlo con desconfianza. La ardilla sonreía nerviosa, dando pequeños saltitos mientras intercambiaba miradas con sus compañeros esperando más que instrucciones, una aprobación.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó el mapache con suavidad.

-A la vista, un humilde veterano del barrio, mostrado erróneamente como víctima y villano por las vicisitudes del destino- respondió Alejandro dando un paso al frente-. Este aspecto, sin ser producto de la vanidad, es el vestigio de la vox-populi, ahora extinta, desaparecida ¡Sin embargo, este aspecto valeroso de un pasado olvidado se yergue reanimado y ha jurado acabar con las sabandijas corruptas y malvadas que defienden la ley y persiguen en forma violenta y voraz la libertad de expresión! El único veredicto es la venganza, la revancha que se ha mantenido no en vano por su valor y veracidad, y la confianza de reivindicar a los vigilantes y virtuosos.

-¿Qué?- exclamó más que preguntar la mofeta.

-Por ende, esta mescolanza de complicada verborrea. Solo permítanme presentarme- aclaró el lobo con una gran sonrisa-. Me dicen "el matador", nací en barracas.

-Es al que todos están buscando- advirtió la ardilla no pudiendo soportar más tiempo permanecer en silencio- El sujeto del periódico. Alcance a leer el periódico dos veces antes de que me lo pregunten, estoy seguro que es él.

Alejandro alzó una ceja y vio el viejo periódico tirado en el suelo; en su primera plana aparecía una noticia sobre una pizzería, y como sus empleados y el dueño seguían desaparecidos desde hace cerca de un mes después de un misterioso incendio: Fazbear pizza; y a un lado, un artículo mucho más extenso sobre el matador; aunque no había descripción precisa, se hacía mención a que sospechaban que "un lobo" podría ser la identidad del sujeto en cuestión. Como era de esperar, no había fotografía visible del "matador", pero el artículo era amplio y agresivo. Nadie en su sano juicio se proclamaría ser ese delincuente, así que ellos no tenían motivos para cuestionarlo al respecto. Por el contrario, se ofrecía una jugosa recompensa por su captura. Pero si Alejandro era capaz de jugar bien su mano…

-Es… el verdadero héroe de zootopia- susurró la mofeta entusiasmada. Era una hembra joven, posiblemente la más joven del grupo; llevaba el rostro cubierto por un copete que impedía ver sus ojos.

-No soy un héroe- replicó Alejandro de mal humor-. Solo un reportero, en busca de la verdad.

-Una verdad que te podría costar la vida- advirtió la tortuga que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada; era un macho de edad algo avanzada, probablemente el mayor del grupo y… el líder? Aun así, no era que fuera un anciano-. Y si nos vinculamos con él, nos costara a nosotros; larguémonos de aquí ¡Es mejor perder la mercancía que perder la vida!

-Mucha gente te quiere muerto- concedió el oso negro rascando su barbilla; él junto con el mapache, eran los únicos que se mantenían serenos del grupo. Inexpresivos-. No solo la policía…

-Míster Big te está buscando- agregó el Mapache con tranquilidad-. Un sujeto peligroso. Un asesino…

-Si hablamos de matar, mis palabras matan…- declaró Alejandro con una amplia sonrisa desviando la mirada; no obstante, su mano derecha temblaba. La mano que sostenía su cigarro.

Se escucharon gritos lejanos, alboroto; ordenes claras y precisas, militares podría decirse. Los presentes intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, esperando que Alejandro actuara, pero el lobo solamente les devolvió una mirada interrogativa con paciencia, esperando las palabras de ellos.

-Podríamos entregarte- declaró el mapache expresando la frase que venía flotando en el ambiente desde que hiciera su presentación.

-Podrían- asintió el lobo con serenidad.

-¿Por qué no huyes?- preguntó la ardilla consternada.

-Tengo pensado hacerlo- respondió sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-¿Y entonces?- inquirió nuevamente el mapache.

-No hace mucho tiempo que cayó León Santillán- dijo con mirada pérdida-. Y ahora sé que en cualquier momento me las van a mandar…

Tenía claro su objetivo y solo había una forma de conseguirlo. La crisis estaba empeorando, y sabía que sus armas se estaban terminando; Fred Buddy se lo había advertido. Y ahora era testigo de cómo el muy imbécil tenía toda la razón: Zootopia se desmoronaba.

-El León Santillán…- susurró el oso pensativo.

-No puedes comparar a un criminal como "el matador" con un héroe como el León Santillán- replicó la tortuga indignada.

-Tú sacaste tus propias conclusiones amigo, yo no dije nada.

-¿Entonces porque lo mencionaste?

-Él me mantenía a salvo- respondió Alejandro dejando caer su cigarrillo al suelo.

-¿El León Santillán trabajaba junto al Matador?- inquirió la mofeta sorprendida- ¡Esa idea es ridícula! ¡Debes estar bromeando!

-Bien, amigo, estamos atorados aquí. Juntos- declaró el mapache adelantándose unos pasos-. Y nos guste o no, daremos un voto de confianza a tu declaración: eres el matador. Y, sinceramente, la idea no carece de sentido dado que tenemos a la federación husmeando en los barrios bajos de zootopia…

Alejandro asintió, observando a cada uno de los miembros del curioso grupo de traficantes por turnos.

-Mi nombre es R-J…- el mapache estiro su mano. Alejandro titubeó unos segundos antes de estrecharla-. Y ellos son mis socios…

-¡Hammy!- gritó la ardilla saltando y agitando una mano en el aire.

-Y yo Stella- dijo la mofeta con una amplia sonrisa.

-No se supone que dijeran sus nombres, muchachos- replicó RJ entornando los ojos-. Por eso yo dije el mío y los nombre como "mis socios"…

La ardilla y la mofeta intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros avergonzados. El oso soltó una carcajada burlona. La tortuga suspiró y se cubrió el rostro, notablemente decepcionado de la ineptitud de sus compañeros.

-Yo soy Alejandro- declaró el lobo con serenidad. En realidad estaba bastante acostumbrado a compartir su nombre, pues su identidad hace años que había dejado de ser relevante.

-El matador- añadió RJ sonriendo.

-Exacto.

-Te diré algo, compadre- declaró RJ con tono afable-. Nosotros tenemos nuestro pase de salida: dos socios más nos esperan para salir de este peligroso lugar; pero estoy totalmente confundido con respecto a que deberíamos hacer contigo.

-¡Debemos ayudarlo!- replicó Stella con enojo- ¡No puedes estar pensando en otra cosa!

-Yo prefiero la recompensa- dijo el oso cruzándose de brazos-. No solo es productivo, sino que eso hará que la federación aleje sus narices sabuesas de nuestros asuntos y no tendremos que explicar porque no evacuamos el lugar cuando escuchamos las órdenes. Saben perfectamente lo que anunciaron: cualquier civil dentro del área será apresado. Sin excepción.

-En realidad, yo estoy con mi amigo el grandote- declaró el mapache encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Sabes? Ser un delincuente no me hace partidario de otros delincuentes…

-No soy un delincuente- replicó Alejandro ofendido.

-Eso depende a quien le preguntes- se burló RJ con una gran sonrisa-. Pero no estoy aquí para juzgarte- alzó las manos de forma conciliadora-. Eso sería trabajo de la federación, yo solamente tengo la idea recurrente de entregarte ¿Hammy?

-¡Yo no quiero entregarlo!- replicó la ardilla de mal humor- ¡Si la federación lo está buscando es porque esconde algo muy gordo!

Los presentes guardaron silencio e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Al parecer, ninguno de los otros traficantes había pensado al respecto de aquello. Fue la tortuga quien dio un paso al frente e hizo la gran pregunta. La pregunta correcta.

-¿Por qué te están buscando, matador?- preguntó la tortuga estrujando sus manos con nervios.

-Sera un placer responder…- sonrió Alejandro rascando su barbilla.

* * *

 **(8 años atrás)**

-Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer para ayudarme, Dawny…

-Alex, lo intento pero…

-¡Maldición, Dawn!- gritó el lobo golpeando el escritorio con furia.

La oveja se enderezo en su asiento, asustada por el repentino arranque de ira del lobo. Alejandro la miró, avergonzado de su propia actitud, y le tomó una mano.

-N-no… no quise hacer eso- se disculpó el lobo agachando las orejas-. Es solo que…

-No te preocupes, no tiene importancia- se rio ella con tranquilidad.

-Yo solo quería hacer de este un mundo mejor, Dawny- comentó el lobo acariciando con su dedo la pequeña pata de la oveja, que se sonrojó al instante; ella observaba embelesada al macho, mientras este simplemente se mantenía con la mirada perdida al frente-. Creí que podía ser la voz del pueblo; dejar de ser un simple buscador de noticias para ser un buscador de verdades. La federación… esos malditos canidos elitistas que insisten en ser la máxima autoridad….

-Alex, la federación no son el problema- replicó ella con dulzura.

Alejandro alzó la mirada y la vio con extrañeza.

-Nosotros somos el problema- explicó ella acomodando sus gafas con su mano libre-. Nosotros siempre hemos sido el problema. La federación es un síntoma, pero nuestra sociedad disfuncional es la verdadera enfermedad.

-Eso no los exime- replicó Alejandro soltando la mano de la oveja-. Puede que la federación sea un organismo de autoridad, pero está conformado por individuos. Y cada uno de ellos ha hecho crímenes en nombre de la justicia y la ley… Y no están por encima de nuestras leyes si forman parte de nuestra sociedad.

-No es eso lo que quise decir.

-¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?- preguntó Alejandro de mal humor.

-Que fuiste estúpido- respondió ella con sinceridad.

-Lo sé- admitió Alejandro agitando su cola con desgano-. Si hubiera sabido que mi artículo ni siquiera seria relevante contra la federación y solo me causaría estos problemas…

El lobo se cubrió el rostro y soltó un suspiro.

-Me odio, Dawny. Y sé que ella me odia…

-Lora no te odia…- la oveja titubeo unos segundos-. Eso creo…

-Lora Alpha, Dawny- declaró Alejandro con amargura-. Su propio nombre lo indica. Ella es la "Alpha"; está acostumbrada a ser la mejor en todo lo que hace. Nunca me lo dice, pero lo notó en su mirada, en sus caricias. En todo…

-¿Todo?- inquirió ella-. No la conozco, pero creo que ella debería comprender lo peligroso que fue esto para ti. Tienes suerte de estar vivo después de aquel asunto.

-Ella lo único que comprende es que lo arruine todo- replicó el lobo desviando la mirada-. Ella es una chica fuerte, voluntariosa, inteligente y perspicaz. Desde que perdí mi empleo es dulce, sumisa… me tiene lastima. Yo mismo me auto compadezco como el tiempo, Dawny. Y-yo… yo ya no sé cómo levantarme de esto.

-Saldrás adelante, Alex

-¡No de la forma que yo quiero!- gritó el lobo, apretando sus puños con fuerza-. Y si es así, no sé si quiero salir adelante.

-¡No digas tonterías!- exclamó la oveja por primera vez enojada-. Nunca te has dado por vencido.

-¡En busca de la verdad!- replicó Alejandro cerrando los ojos-. Ahora soy una víctima más de la federación, condenado al fracaso y la mediocridad… Nunca más volveré a buscar la verdad. Me han desacreditado públicamente; cualquier periódico medianamente influyente me ha rechazado, y los noticieros no me permitirán libertad para investigar. Solo me quedan los medios amarillistas, y aun estos me han puesto condiciones absurdas… Eso solamente desacreditara más mi trabajo. Soy un fracaso.

-No te sientas mal por haber sido fiel a tus convicciones, Alejandro…

-¡Yo sé que hice lo mejor que pude!- el lobo resoplo de mal humor-. Es la federación el único foco de todo mi odio. Le inalcanzable y omnipresente federación. El mayor enemigo del mundo libre.

-Entonces, no te sientas superior por haber sido un arrogante imbécil- replicó Dawn dejando sin palabras al lobo-. A toda acción corresponde una reacción, de la misma magnitud en sentido opuesto. Y tu vanidad no te dejo ver, que al igual que la federación que tanto odias, quisiste cambiar arbitrariamente un sistema del que nadie se queja…

Alejandro miró a la oveja y esta se puso de pie, con marcado mal humor.

-Tienes… tienes razón- admitió Alejandro agachando las orejas.

Bellwether se acercó a Alejandro y lo tomó de la cara, con sus patas en las mejillas de él. Sonriéndole, acarició su cabeza… antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Este solamente se dejó llevar, al principio de forma tímida, y después más atrevido, tomando de la cintura a la hembra y acercándola hacia a él. Se perdió en su aroma, en su calidez, en su comprensión. Porque Bellwether no lo compadecía, sino que lo creía un total imbécil y le señalaba sus errores… y aun así lo confortaba. Era… una chica muy inteligente.

* * *

 **(Sabado 04 de Marzo)**

-¿Un virus que vuelve a las hembras ninfómanas?- repitió la tortuga con incredulidad.

-Y el regreso del Savage…- añadió Hammy pensativo-. Eso suena peligroso.

-Es seriamente peligroso- aseguró RJ mirando al oso.

El oso pareció malhumorado por esa mirada, adivinando los pensamientos de su compañero. Resoplo y desvió la mirada, dándose media vuelta.

-¡Pero tiene sentido, todo tiene mucho sentido!- exclamó Stella mirando a sus compañeros- ¡Cuando ese conejo loco mato al perrito nada lo tenía!

-Fred Buddy es un terrorista- declaró Alejandro asomándose por la ventana con cuidado-. Pero mantener todo el asunto en secreto no va a mejorar la situación. El pueblo tiene derecho a conocer sobre el asunto, a tomar medidas para prevenirlo y no "asumir" que encontraremos una cura…

Alejandro volteó a ver a RJ con intensidad, apretando los puños en una furia contenida.

-No pueden manipular la información a su entera satisfacción- declaró con firmeza el lobo-. La ZPD fracasó y nos expuso a Lenard Hienz; la federación fracasó y nos ha expuesto a Fred Buddy. Y lo único que les importa es esa maldita guerra de poder entre ellos… Necesitan hacer creer a la población que todo está bien y bajo control, necesitan justificar su exceso de poder.

-¿Qué es un terrorista?- pregunto Hammy alzando la mano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estoy con el pequeño- añadió RJ ladeando la cabeza.

-Hay sujetos que no buscan nada lógico como dinero- explicó Alejandro alejándose de la ventana-; no puedes comprarlos, intimidarlos, convencerlos o negociar con ellos.

-¿Entonces que quieren?- preguntó RJ confundido.

-Hay sujetos que solo quieren ver arder el mundo- sentenció Alejandro con mirada sombría.

Escucharon varios gritos cercanos, muchos de ellos civiles. Tal vez más traficantes. RJ observó a Alejandro, sopesando lo que acababan de escuchar.

-El tiempo se acaba…- declaró Alejandro.

-Solo falta un voto, Verne- dijo RJ mirando a la tortuga.

-¡No digas mi nombre!- gritó Verne de molesto.

-¡Solo vota!- replicó Stella.

Verne desvió la mirada, pensativo y nervioso.

-Mi cola me vibra, esto es mala idea- lanzó un suspiro y alzó la mirada hacia Alejandro-. Yo quiero ayudarlo.

-Supongo que la mayoría de votos gana- declaró RJ con fingida resignación-. Entonces, Matador ¿Cuál es el plan?

-No puedo involucrarlos- respondió Alejandro sonriendo-. Con que no me delataran ha sido suficiente.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Nos contaste todo!- exclamó Stella confundida.

-Igual… Igual que piensa hacerlo con toda Zootopia- reflexionó RJ sonriendo-. Igual que siempre lo hace…

-La verdad no es un producto con el que se pueda comerciar- declaró Alejandro acercándose a la puerta-. Fue un placer conocerlos.

Se despidió con un gesto y salió del edificio, sin decir una palabra y con una agilidad asombrosa. Los presentes se miraron unos a otros, aún demasiado confundidos por la reciente revelación.

-Espero que logre escapar- declaró el oso girándose-. Nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer…

-Si- asintió RJ mirando a Hammy.

* * *

 **(1 año antes)**

-El Savage…- exclamó Alejandro estudiando la carpeta- ¿Bellwether hizo esta aberración?

-Así es…

-Si todo lo que dice esta carpeta es cierto…

Alejandro se estremeció y alzó la mirada, viendo a su interlocutor que se mantenía sonriente y tranquilo, como si fuera ajeno a todo ese horror.

-¿Por qué la federación no intervino en el asunto?

-Te recuerdo que todo el caso fue desestimado como la desaparición de ciertos mamíferos en zootopia. Irrelevante- puntualizó su interlocutor, encogiéndose de hombros-. Aun después de que los animales fueron encontrados y los casos de depredadores salvajes comenzaron a proliferar dentro de la ciudad, la federación se vio atada de manos: la infección solamente parecía afectar a los depredadores, y la AISP está conformada en su totalidad por canidos, que son depredadores.

-En otras palabras era el plan perfecto- comentó Alejandro pensativo.

-Fue más bien en evento fortuito. O una doble confirmación de que Bellwether tenía razón: los depredadores son privilegiados en nuestra sociedad actual.

-Eso no puede justificar sus acciones.

-Ni tampoco las de la federación- replicó el otro señalando la carpeta-. Una vez descubierta la existencia del Savage en su totalidad, los testimonios de los infectados fueron clasificados y la información de la infección depurada. Nos hicieron creer que no existía peligro alguno.

-Esos bastardos…- susurró Alejandro apretando sus colmillos con fuerza.

-La federación cree que acallar cada incidente, y su información, impide que más delincuentes tengan ideas parecidas.

-¿Y usted que piensa al respecto?- inquirió Alejandro con tranquilidad.

Su acompañante amplio su sonrisa, mostrando sus enormes dientes. Se inclinó al frente y alzó sus orejas mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con una expresión inteligente y burlona.

-No se puede detener el progreso. Ellos no lo pueden detener- declaró el conejo con una carcajada.

-En eso coincidimos, señor Bunnyard.

-Lo sé, es por eso que acudí a usted…

-Esta información me será muy útil- declaró Alejandro alzando la carpeta-. Pero no puedo pedirle que se exponga más…

-No se preocupe, tengo plena confianza en usted- dijo Fred poniéndose de pie-. Sé que nos ayudara a salir de este agujero…

* * *

 **(Sabado 04 de Marzo)**

Alejandro giró en una esquina y vio a un grupo de agentes correr calle abajo, pero uno de ellos se detuvo en el callejón e ingreso; no tenía otra vía de escape, pues los agentes ya barrían las calles detrás de sí. Pero aquel agente venia solo, así que si tenía una sola oportunidad, era esa. Se agazapo detrás de un contenedor, y tomó una piedra; aguzando sus oídos, calculó los pasos que faltaban mientras el agente iba recorriendo lentamente el callejón. Debía ser lo suficientemente rápido.

-Ahora…- susurró para sí mismo.

Arrojó la piedra lo más abajo que le fue posible para no llamar la atención, haciéndola golpear en el extremo opuesto del callejón contra un montón de cajas; no podía confirmar nada, tuvo que asumir que había funcionado o todo estaba perdido. Salió de su escondite corriendo hacia el agente. Estaba a un par de metros, viendo hacia las cajas. Se trataba de un zorro rojo, que volteó a verlo con sorpresa y temor.

-¡Oh, rayos!- exclamó el agente alzando su pistola.

Fue demasiado tarde. Alejandro asestó un firme golpe en el rostro del agente, haciéndolo caer al suelo y soltar su arma; del suelo tomó una tabla de madera y golpeó nuevamente al agente en la cabeza antes que este lograra levantarse. Tras esto, el zorro dejó de moverse. Alejandro se levantó del suelo, mirando con satisfacción al enemigo derrotado; se acomodó su gabardina y soltó un suspiro de alivio, justo al mismo tiempo que escucho una pistola amartillarse.

-Hemos confirmado la identidad del sujeto- declaró una radio a sus espaldas. Su pelaje se erizó y maldijo entre dientes-. Su nombre es Alejandro Aullidore; un lobo gris de unos treinta y cinco años. Detengan a cualquier lobo que encuentren y repórtenlo inmediatamente.

-No se mueva, señor Aullidore- ordenó una voz a sus espaldas.

Alejandro alzó las manos sintiendo su corazón detenerse y las piernas fallarle.

-Aquí el agente Bolt, atrape al sujeto…- eran aproximadamente dos metros de distancia-. Me dirijo a…

Agachándose, Alejandro se dejó caer hacia atrás; con sus piernas se impulsó, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, para embestir con su espalda al agente. Si el agente no era demasiado bajo, lo conseguiría. Para su mala suerte, si lo era. El cañón de la pistola se encajó en su espalda; no obstante, parece que el movimiento tomó suficientemente desprevenido al agente, que soltó el arma. Impacto contra el agente y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Se giró y pudo ver a un joven, un perro muy joven de color blanco, rebuscando por su arma; rápidamente se abalanzo sobre este, pero recibió un firme puñetazo en la quijada que lo hizo caer desorientado. Sintió a su oponente colocarse sobre su pecho y tomarlo de la solapa de su gabardina; un golpe directo su rostro, dos… pero no permitió un tercero. Alzó su brazo, calculando sin ver la distancia adecuada; sus cálculos erraron, pero el golpe dio en cuello del perro con suficiente fuerza para hacer que detuviera sus golpes. Alejandro aprovecho para girarse y arrojarlo lejos de sí.

Rápidamente recupero un poco el aliento y se puso de pie. Bolt ya hacía lo propio, respirando agitadamente y permaneciendo en cuclillas. La mirada del joven era poderosa, tenaz y despiadada. Un recluta con agallas.

Se arrojó contra Alejandro, y este alzó sus brazos de forma defensiva. Tacleó a su oponente, y este retrocedió, aunque recupero con facilidad la postura y arrojó dos puñetazos; Alejandro los bloqueó con sus brazos y retrocedió dos pasos. Bolt avanzó ese mismo número de pasos y pateó con fuerza la pierna de Alejandro; este esquivo y aprovecho para atacar… solo para darse cuenta que había sido una trampa. Bolt bloqueo el ataque y respondió con un firme golpe en el hombro de Alejandro; el segundo golpe de Alejandro fue entonces más lento, y Bolt nuevamente encontró una apertura, para golpear su estómago. El lobo se inclinó y el perro le asestó un codazo en la barbilla.

Alejandro cayó boca abajo, escupiendo sangre al suelo y tratando de recuperar el aliento; pero Bolt no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y tomándolo de los hombros, lo alzó arrojándolo contra uno de los contenedores. El cráneo del lobo impacto de forma sonora, y este se desplomó. Bolt recogió su arma del suelo y le apuntó al lobo, respirando con dificultad.

-Fin del camino- declaró Bolt sonriendo.

Alejandro se sentó con dificultad, recargándose contra el contenedor. Vio al joven con intensidad y le dedicó una sonrisa; la sangre comenzó a caer por su frente, hasta su hocico. Alejandro se relamió y escupió la sangre, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Ponte de pie…- ordenó Bolt parpadeando con cansancio.

-Omae wa mou shindeiru…- dijo Alejandro alzando las manos.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Bolt alzando las orejas.

-Disculpa, permite que lo traduzca- se burló el lobo abriendo su mano izquierda y dejando caer una fina navaja al suelo. Bolt la observó con sorpresa-. Tú ya estás muerto.

Bolt se tambaleó y sus manos soltaron la pistola; alzó una mano a su cuello, y lo sintió húmedo y pegajoso. Dio un paso al frente y se desplomó en silencio, mientras un charco de sangre crecía a su alrededor.

-Lo lamento, chico…- susurró Alejandro poniéndose de pie con dificultad-. No me dejaste otra opción. Eras demasiado hábil.

-Maravillosa jugada- alguien aplaudió a espaldas de Alejandro.

Sintió su corazón detenerse, y aterrado, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con lo que ya suponía. Al frente, Pepper continuaba aplaudiendo, mientras media docena de agentes le apuntaban con sus armas. Alejandro se giró y se topó con otra media docena de agentes del otro lado de la calle; Pepper se acercó con pequeños y seguros pasos.

-Parle… Parlelerum…?- Alejandro desvió la mirada, pensativo-. Parshipto…

-¿Parley?- inquirió Pepper.

-¡Parley!- exclamó el lobo apresuradamente.

Tres de los agentes y el propio Pepper soltaron una carcajada.

-Entendí esa referencia- declaró el sabueso riendo. Antes de asestar un golpe en el rostro de Alejandro.

-¡Zorro no te lo lleves! ¡Zorro no te lo lleves!- gritó Pepper de mal humor- ¡Zorro no te lo lleves!

-Oh, rayos- exclamó el aludido dándose la vuelta y devolviendo la libreta al sabueso-. Lo lamento, señor. Pensé que habíamos terminado…

-¡Largo de aquí!- ordenó Pepper tomando el objeto con un movimiento brusco.

Tras esto, volteó a ver a Alejandro; un agente terminó de revisarlo.

-Es todo, señor. Esta limpio.

-Descubriste secretos de difícil acceso, Alejandro… disculpa, "Matador"- declaró Pepper con tranquilidad- ¿Sera acaso que recibiste ayuda o solo fueron sobornos?

-Mucha gente cree en mis ideales.

-No tienes idea del mal que generas- replicó Pepper con hostilidad-. Destruyes lo que tanto trabajo nos ha costado construir ¿Para qué?

-¡No pueden arbitrariamente romper la ley para proteger la ley!- exclamó Alejandro mostrando sus dientes- ¡Es una paradoja al orden!

-¿Prefieres la Anarquía, Matador?- inquirió el sabueso-. El caos se apoderaría de Zootopia sin nosotros.

-Anarquía significa sin líderes, no sin orden.

-Solo los líderes pueden mantener en orden una ciudad donde docenas de especies se odian cultural y genéticamente en este mundo.

-¡Promueven el odio! No son una figura de autoridad, son una medida de seguridad. Un bozal para los perros- los ojos de Alejandro brillaban con desprecio y pasión-. No enseñan al perro a no morder: castigan las mordidas. Sacrifican al animal que muerde.

-Hay errores que no se pueden cometer dos veces. Apuesto que nunca le darías la mano a Lenard Hienz…

-¿Cómo el incidente de los jaguares?- inquirió Alejandro alzando una ceja.

Pepper se estremeció al escuchar la mención, pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

-No sabes nada de ese asunto, imbécil.

-Se lo que hicieron. Dime porque- exigió el lobo.

-Aquí, eres tu quien está bajo interrogatorio.

-¡Claro! ¡Ya que usted nunca respondió por aquel crimen!

-Nosotros hicimos lo que se tenía que hacer.

-¡Desapareció el pueblo! ¡Borró sus rastros!- replicó Alejandro gritando- ¡Presionó a toda una comunidad a olvidar el asunto!

-No tienes idea…

-¡No! ¡Pero ustedes si la tenían! No fue una respuesta ante una catástrofe; deliberadamente ordeno la intervención de la federación, así como deliberadamente ha preferido cazarme a mí que atrapar a Fred Buddy.

-¿Quiere respuestas?- inquirió Pepper.

-Creo que las merezco.

-¡¿Quiere usted respuestas?!- inquirió Pepper inclinándose hacia Alejandro.

-¡Quiero la verdad!- respondió el lobo desafiante.

-¡Usted no sabe qué hacer con la verdad!- Pepper tomó al lobo de la solapa de su gabardina y lo alzó del suelo, colocándolo frente a su rostro y mirándolo directamente a los ojos; una mirada que reflejaba odio, tenacidad y furia-. El mundo está rodeado de muros, y esos muros deben ser vigilados por sujetos armados ¿Quién de ustedes en zootopia lo hará? ¿Usted?

Pepper arrojó al suelo a Alejandro, mirándolo con desprecio y decepción.

-Tengo una mayor responsabilidad de la que puedes imaginar- replicó Pepper con acidez-. Lloras por las vidas de unos delincuentes a los que ni siquiera conociste, y maldices a mi unidad. Tienes ese lujo, y lo tienes porque no sabes lo que yo sé. Los jaguares murieron, y es trágico, pero nosotros salvamos vidas.

La conversación ya había alcanzado puntos críticos, y algunos agentes volteaban a ver a ambos. Alejandro escupió un poco más de sangre, mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo con dificultad.

-Y mi existencia, por grotesca e incomprensible que le parezca ¡Salva vidas!- continuó el anciano con un tono acido de burla-. No quiere la verdad, porque muy en el fondo usted lo que quiere es divertirse ¡Usted me quiere en ese muro!- señalo Pepper hacia una dirección imaginaria- ¡Me necesita en ese muro! No tengo ni el tiempo ni el deseo de explicar mi conducta a un macho que vive y duerme bajo la libertad que yo le proporciono ¡Y luego cuestiona el "como" se la proporciono! ¡Sería mejor que me dijera gracias y me dejara en paz!

-¡Ustedes se deben al pueblo!

-¡No me importa un demonio lo que crea usted que le debo!

Ambos machos se miraron con intensidad, guardando silencio; los agentes observaban, nerviosos e incomodos, esperando el final de la discusión. El sudor corría por la frente de Alejandro, causándole un escozor en sus heridas más superficiales, y sus músculos palpitaban dolorosamente por todo su cuerpo. Aun así, sentía que si no estuviera atado, saltaría y le arrancaría la garganta a ese desgraciado de una sola mordida.

-Nunca guardare silencio- susurró Alejandro con cansancio.

-Supongo que entonces esta es nuestra despedida- declaró Pepper agachándose para recoger la libreta que había arrojado sin darse cuenta durante la discusión-. Ejecútenlo.

Dos agentes se acercaron a Alejandro y lo tomaron de los brazos, comenzando a arrastrarlo de espaldas; algunos civiles casuales pasaban por el lugar, así que harían el "trabajo sucio" en el interior de algún edificio. Su cadáver nunca seria encontrado, y para ventaja de la propia federación, él mismo había dejado su identidad sepultada en años de anonimato.

-¡Que recuerden este día!- gritó Alejandro mirando alrededor- ¡El domingo cinco de Marzo del año en curso, fue brutalmente asesinado nuestro compañero Alejandro Aullidore por la policía fascista de la federación!

Los agentes arrastraron de los brazos al lobo mientras este continuaba forcejeando inútilmente por librarse del agarre; rápidamente los demás agentes comenzaron a dispersar a los civiles presentes. Pero no Pepper; el sabueso permanecía inalterable observando como arrastraban centímetro a centímetro al debilitado y herido, pero aún bastante enérgico, lobo hasta el interior del edificio. Alejandro encajó sus patas en el suelo, arqueó su espalda, se revolvió con fuerza; intentó de forma vigorosa librarse del agarre mientras continuaba vociferando al aire con una única convicción: no podía morir en el olvido.

-Solamente por reivindicar el derecho informado de la sociedad actual- exclamó Alejandro mirando al agente a su derecha, que alzó una ceja pero continuó arrastrándolo; el lobo procedió a voltear con el otro agente, con un rostro lleno de desesperación e indignación en partes iguales- ¡Solamente por adquirir consciencia!

-Apúrense- ordenó Pepper que endureció la expresión de su rostro.

-¡Solamente por poner voz a lo sin voz!- gritó Alejandro mirando con fiereza a Pepper- ¡Solamente por pensar!

Los civiles cercanos pusieron extrema atención a los gritos de Alejandro, y contra todo pronóstico no se dejaron intimidar por los agentes de la federación; lo que empezó como susurros, pronto comenzó a ser discusiones abiertas. En pocos segundos se convirtieron en forcejeos, de civiles queriendo averiguar lo que sucedía; entonces el comandante de la federación sí que perdió la compostura y se dio la vuelta para mirar el bullicio que se gestaba a sus espaldas. Alzando una mano dio la orden fatal y los agentes procedieron al uso de la fuerza: sin titubear, comenzaron a golpear en el rostro a hembras y machos por igual, todos civiles, que comenzaron a desobedecer las indicaciones. El pánico se difundió tan rápido como la propia curiosidad antes exhibida, y los civiles no tardaron en reunirse en grupos y salir corriendo del lugar. Aun así, la autoridad había perdido por completo el control de la situación y por cada civil que huía despavorido, tres nuevos llegaban en su lugar totalmente contrariados, curiosos e igual de temerarios hasta recibir su correspondiente dosis de dolor.

Alejandro sabía que era un caso perdido, pues civiles desorganizados y confundidos difícilmente podrían hacer frente, y hacerlo a tiempo, a los profesionales de la federación para salvarle la vida. Así que se enfocó en lo único que le importaba: no morir en las sombras. Gritó, gritó con todas las fuerzas que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió.

-¡Solamente por pensar!- alzó la mirada al cielo, casi aullando, y cerró los ojos sintiendo su pelaje erizarse al ver de reojo que estaba a un par de pasos de ingresar al edificio donde seria despiadadamente ejecutado fuera de la vista de los civiles- ¡Solamente por pensar!

Pepper miró de reojo a Alejandro, el cual agachó la cabeza en ese preciso momento; sus miradas se cruzaron, y los ojos del sabueso brillaron en una burlona satisfacción aunque su rostro se mantuvo de piedra. Alejandro reconoció su derrota y… lo único que le vino a la mente fue ella…

-¡Solamente por pensar!- gritó una última vez ante de dejar caer su cabeza, exhausto y abatido.

Justo en ese momento cayó al suelo. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ante lo que solo podía indicar el preludio a su muerte; pero fue el rostro contrariado y confundido de Pepper, que seguía mirándolo, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de un detalle pequeñito, pequeñito, pero muy importantito: aún no estaba dentro del edificio. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, impulsada además por una curiosidad indescriptible, alzó la cabeza para mirar a los agentes que lo escoltaban hacia su fatídico destino.

-¡¿Tod?!- exclamó el sabueso a la izquierda de Alejandro- ¡¿Qué haces?!

-No podemos continuar con esto, Toby- respondió el zorro alzando las orejas-. No es lo correcto.

-Tod. Estamos siguiendo órdenes.

-Ordenes intransigentes.

-Solamente ordenes- reiteró Toby nervioso.

-¡Ya está bien, hay que matar la bestia!- replicó Tod furioso alzando un puño, viendo con intensidad a su compañero y señalando alrededor- ¡Despertar de nuestra indiferencia!

Toby agachó las orejas, mirando extrañado a su compañero.

-Llevamos años viendo esto, Tod. Viendo como la federación esconde la información para su propio beneficio, y como pasa por encima de los derechos individuales y sociales de cada especie en este puto mundo para "un beneficio mayor"…

La indignación y el odio reflejados en la voz del zorro, estallaron en un silencio repentino que se hizo entre los presentes; los agentes dejaron de atacar a los civiles, y estos pararon de forcejear o de huir. Toda la atención de aliados y enemigos estaba centrada en la conversación de estos dos agentes, que parecían no enterarse de nada. Pero Alejandro era consciente, muy consciente del tiempo comprado ante esta insólita e inesperada discusión que se había generado, con la oportunidad perfecta de escape; lo sabía, era muy consciente de ello, no obstante no podía despegar su vista del inaudito espectáculo.

-Es nuestro deber…- replicó Toby sin convicción.

-Y estoy cansado de cumplir órdenes sin pensar- dijo Tod agachando las orejas, con la mirada perdida en su amigo-. Esto harto de tener que justificarme todas las noches para poder dormir.

-Hemos salvado cientos de vidas.

-O eso nos hacen creer…

-¡Somos la máxima autoridad! ¡No tenemos favoritismos!- aseguró el sabueso alzando las orejas- ¡Somos el equilibrio para la paz!

-Somos el máximo conocimiento, y el conocimiento es poder- declaró Tod con pesar-¡El poder corrompe las conciencias! No deberíamos…

La frase no fue terminada, pues Tod escupió sangre sobre el rostro de Toby y cayó al suelo; años de entrenamiento, y su propia naturaleza, hicieron a Toby reaccionar contra lo esperado y se giró hacia Pepper, que movía ya su revolver para disparar a quemarropa al sabueso más joven. Ni siquiera se dio tiempo de sentirse confundido o furioso, antes de tirar a un costado; esquivó la siguiente bala con bastante facilidad, así que tomó un solo segundo para reorientarse antes de tomar a Tod por una pata y correr, arrastrándolo, al interior del edificio. Trastabillando, Alejandro ingreso tras de él, escuchando una ráfaga de disparos apresurados pero carentes de puntería sonar a sus espaldas. Se tiró contra el lado izquierdo del pórtico, mientras veía a Toby del lado derecho, desenfundando su arma mientras apretaba el rostro de su amigo con un trozo de tela.

Los gritos de terror civiles estallaron, así como las discusiones de los demás agentes que se devolvieron apresuradamente al centro del lugar, exigiendo explicaciones a su superior. Toby se asomaba con cuidado, manteniendo la cabeza de su amigo recostada en sus piernas; Alejandro sentía que casi no podía respirar, estaba hiperventilado, y aunque sus sentidos estaban agudizados por la adrenalina, su cerebro era un caos completo incapaz de, por ejemplo, encontrar sentido a las palabrerías de los agentes al exterior.

-¡Señor, acaba de disparar a Tod!- exclamó algún agente del exterior.

-¡La insubordinación no será tolerada!- respondió con enojo Pepper, tosiendo levemente antes de comenzar a recargar su arma ante la mirada atónita de sus subordinados.

-¡Los civiles, señor! ¡Lo vieron todo!

-¡No permitiré que ese lobo salga de aquí vivo!- replicó el sabueso furioso antes de alzar su arma nuevamente- ¡Toby! ¡Tienes diez segundos para ejecutar al prisionero y salir del interior de ese lugar o serás tratado como un criminal!

Toby y Alejandro se miraron mutuamente. El lobo palideció y agachó las orejas, sintiendo su corazón detenerse; pero el sabueso negó…

-Tod… Tod tenía… tiene razón- se corrigió Toby mirando a su amigo que se mantenía inmóvil, probablemente muerto, en sus piernas-. Usted tiene razón. Y no puede morir aquí…

-¿Es por venganza a Tod?- inquirió Alejandro aún demasiado nervioso.

-Solo lárguense antes de que entren- respondió Toby con tristeza-. Ya fueron los diez segundos… Los detendré.

-¡Tiempo terminado!- gritó el sabueso desde afuera.

-¡No!- un nuevo grito desde afuera llamó la atención de ambos, que se asomaron cautelosamente por el borde de la puerta.

Un viejo perro alzó su arma contra Pepper, haciendo que todos los agentes presentes sacaran sus armas y le apuntaran a él; pero el líder de la federación se mantuvo imperturbable, observando con atención al perro. El rostro de Toby se tornó aún más sombrío y agachó las orejas, claramente abatido.

-Jefe, no…- susurró con pesar-. Tu no…

-Jefe, no sé qué pretendes hacer- replicó Pepper con tranquilidad-. Pero ni tú ni tu chico pueden salir vivos de aquí si continúas con esto…

-¿Es tu amigo?- inquirió Alejandro mirando a Toby.

-Es mi… fue mi tutor legal- respondió Toby apretando los dientes con furia.

-Señor, creo que todos debemos calmarnos- exclamó un dálmata, notablemente nervioso.

-Pongo, si bajas esa pistola yo mismo te ejecutare- declaró Pepper apenas mirando de reojo al aludido.

-No, no, no…- susurró Toby con desesperación- ¡Esto se va a descontrolar!

-No vas a hacerle daño a mi muchacho, Pepper- replicó Jefe escupiendo al suelo-. Porque el muy imbécil de su amigo tiene razón… Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

-¿Demasiado lejos?- exclamó Pepper sorprendido- ¡Esto es nuestro trabajo!

-¡Hemos destruido media ciudad yendo detrás del Matador!- el perro se rascó el cuello, mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de culpa y pesar-. Estuve ahí contra las panteras, en el primer atentado terrorista; estuve ahí contra los jaguares… y nunca vi tanto egoísmo y corrupción como lo que hemos hecho en este año… ¡Y apenas estamos en marzo!

-Y por respeto a tus servicios, si bajas tu arma y te haces a un lado, te dejare presentar tu renuncia mañana- el sabueso suavizo su gesto y le sonrió a Jefe-. Por los viejos tiempos…

Jefe desvió la mirada unos segundos, reflexionando; después asintió y soltó un suspiro. Pepper sonrió más ampliamente.

-Los viejos tiempos- repitió Jefe con serenidad-. Nos hemos quedado obsoletos, viejo amigo. Y eso debe cambiar…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Pepper se esfumó aun antes que Jefe apretara el gatillo; lo que desapareció justo en ese preciso momento fue la oreja izquierda del sabueso, entre un reguero de sangre. Un enorme perro negro empujó a sus compañeros a la derecha, impidiendo que dispararan; el propio Pongo se arrojó al frente, escudando a Jefe de los disparos de los agentes a la izquierda. El viejo perro se dejó caer al suelo y la mayoría de los agentes dejaron sus armas caer al suelo para enzarzarse en una violenta batalla a puño limpio entre sus compañeros. El perro negro tomó a Jefe de un brazo y más arrastrándolo que ayudándolo a caminar, lo llevó hasta el interior del edificio mientras el caos aún se mantenía. Toby no se atrevió a dejar de presionar la herida de Tod para ayudar a Jefe a llegar al interior del edificio, así que Alejandro se vio obligado a salir unos pocos segundos para ayudar en la retirada.

Cuando llegaron, el perro se arrojó contra el marco de la puerta. Sudaba de forma exagerada y su mirada reflejaba un terror puro; era claro que apenas era consciente de la estupidez que había hecho.

-Gracias, Max…- dijo Jefe soltando un suspiro- ¿Lo mate?

-No tengo intención de asomarme, Jefe- replicó Max con pesar.

-Max…- llamó Toby a su compañero.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el joven de mal humor.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso…- sonrió el sabueso.

El perro sonrió y pareció relajarse un poco, alzando su pistola.

-¿Entonces ahora somos los malos?- inquirió Max.

-Eso depende a quien le preguntes- replicó Alejandro de mal humor.

-Amigos, Tod no está bien…- susurró Toby nervioso.

-Creo que en suficientes problemas nos hemos metidos- Jefe se puso de pie y agarró a Alejandro de la solapa de su camisa.

El lobo pensó por un momento que lo arrojaría afuera del edificio para negociar una rendición, pero en lugar de aquello, el perro lo sacudió por los hombros.

-¡Espabila, imbécil!- gritó Jefe con mirada intensa- ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-¿Qué? Pero…

-No hay una salida trasera, pero rompe una ventana y lárgate mientras esto aún es un caos…- explicó Jefe-. No te calles.

-Únete, aún queda resistencia- dijo Max sonriendo.

-Resistencia…- asintió Toby acariciando las orejas inertes de su amigo.

-No calles- dijo Jefe.

-¡No te calles!- dijeron Toby y Max al mismo tiempo.

-Eres el puto matador- exclamó Jefe furioso-. Ahora sal de aquí y que todo el mundo escuche tu historia. Que sepan sobre el Savage, que sepan sobre el Os y que sepan sobre nosotros ¡Que lo sepan todo!

-Pero ustedes quedaran atrapados aquí…

-Solo la verdad nos hará libres- replicó Jefe sonriendo con sincera diversión.

Alejandro titubeó. Titubeó unos segundos, no por sus principios o por culpa; titubeó por simple curiosidad. Una parte de él quería saber cómo terminaría aquel asunto, y su corazón necesitaba que tuviera un final feliz. Pero era algo que no podría quedarse a experimentar, y por la decencia que le quedaba, sabía perfectamente que lo mejor era intentar ventilar todo el asunto para que la ZPD o los civiles de Zootopia rescataran de una muerte segura a los agentes renegados de la federación. No se despidió, ni les deseo suerte… las circunstancias los habían dejado del mismo bando, pero le resultaba incomodo siquiera voltear a ver a sus anteriores verdugos.

Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, mientras el caos de afuera aun prevalecía. Estuviera Pepper muerto o no, solo tenía unos minutos de ventaja antes que lo que restaba de la fuerza de la federación llegara al emplazamiento para seguirle la pista. Los recién llegados no iban a titubear, pues las extrañas circunstancias y su patético discurso no tocarían los corazones, o el sentido común, de los agentes restantes. Así que debía darse prisa para hacer pública su última gran noticia, aun cuando le costase la vida… aunque en el fondo, esperaba que no fuera necesario. No antes de volverla a ver.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Lo que en este momento están leyendo NO ES EL CAPITULO ORIGINAL DEL MATADOR. En realidad, la mayor parte de dicho capitulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace meses atrás, esperando por publicarlo; no obstante tuve una conversación con una seguidora (Pelusa), que me dio una gran idea para un justificar un giro en la trama que ya tenía planeado (si, porque le hice spoiler).

En un principio, solamente tenía pensado ajustar unas pequeñas escenas para darle coherencia a ese giro en la trama. Pero a medida que iba escribiendo más de esa nueva justificación, algunas otras ideas se fueron colando en mi cabeza, en especial dio la casualidad que escuche dos canciones de un grupo que recién volvió a escuchar, y sentí que estas quedaban muy acordes con la idea del fic; así que esos pequeños ajustes fueron creciendo al punto de que el capítulo se hizo extenso, en exceso, así que lo dividí en dos partes.

Lo que acaban de leer no lo puedo considerar un "songfic" al uso, puesto que en realidad está inspirado en dos canciones, así como sucederá con el siguiente capítulo. No obstante el resultado me ha parecido muy satisfactorio, pues hizo el capítulo con un tono menos sombrío (siento que el original esta sobresaturado de esto, y para un OC eso tal vez sería una mala decisión) y mucho más dinamismo. Eso en consecuencia hizo de este un capitulo mucho más orgánico y fluido.

Para los curiosos, las dos canciones son de Ska-p, y sus nombres: Solamente por Pensar y Mestizaje.

Realmente tengo que agradecer a Pelusa, pues el resultado final de este fic me fascino, y esto no hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda. Incluso, una parte importante de la subsecuente trama que resulte de estos capítulos, será derivada de esa pequeña pero brillante idea que compartió conmigo. Por eso mismo los invito a que me dejen sus comentarios, teorías, sugerencias, o cualquier otra cosa que quieran compartir conmigo. Es algo que les agradecería muchísimo.

Esperen próximamente la publicación de su continuación, la cual solamente le estoy puliendo los Flashbacks y los extras. Y hablando de extras… disfruten. Hasta pronto!

Un cálido saludo a Nime ^^

* * *

 **Extra 01**

 **(Domingo 05 de Marzo)**

 **Temprano**

El grupo se preparaba para salir a encontrar a la federación y al matador; una reunión improvisada en casa de Nick, con los animales de confianza del grupo, antes de realizar su jugada maestra que, si los cálculos de Judy eran correctos, impediría que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Nick… tenemos que hablar…- susurró July acercándose al zorro.

Nick se dio media vuelta y volteó a verla. Ella estaba con las orejas agachadas, y la mirada esquiva; sus manos temblaban, a los costados, mientras mordía su labio con nerviosismo. El zorro miró alrededor y notó que todos los demás estaban demasiado lejos; entonces volvió a enfocar su atención en la coneja, que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Te voy a ahorrar el esfuerzo: ya lo sé- declaró Nick con un gesto hostil en su rostro-. Y te voy a ahorrar el tiempo: no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Ella alzó las orejas sorprendida ante la declaración de Nick. Sentía que era bastante obvio a que se refería pero… no podía dejarlo así.

-Nick, yo…

-Creo que ahora no es el momento indicado, July- replicó el zorro de mal humor.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Vamos, July. No soy estúpido- replicó enojado-. La primera vez estaba ebrio, pero la segunda vez…

-¿Por qué no te detuviste?

Nick cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, agachando las orejas.

-¿Tenías que hacer esa pregunta?- inquirió el zorro con pesar-. Porque soy un estúpido. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde y para entonces… no lo sé. Supongo que sentí que ya de nada servía detenerme…

-Pues… fue lindo- comentó ella avergonzada, pero recordando con dulzura aquel momento.

-Fue un error- replicó Nick alzando las orejas y mirando con enfado a la hembra-. Un error que no se volverá a cometer.

-Nick, nosotros…

-No hay nosotros- Nick apenas si podía contenerse de comenzar a gritar-. Me engañaste y disfrutaste de ello. Quédate con el lindo recuerdo y continuemos con nuestras vidas. Yo amo a Judy…

-Pero no se lo has contado- replicó ella.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, July?- inquirió Nick acercándose un paso a ella.

-No lo sé…- susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos-. Lo que me puedas dar…

July se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo; Nick pudo notar que nadie más les prestó atención. Entonces no podía comprender porque su pecho en lugar de alivio, sentía un peso enorme que le impedía respirar…

* * *

 **Extra 02**

 **(Sábado 04 de Marzo)**

-¡Ese desgraciado me disparo!

Pepper se dejó caer en el asiento de su auto, mientras una zorra se colocaba a su lado, revisando la herida; frente a él, un joven perro lo observaba nervioso. Afuera se escuchaban el alboroto de los disparos y los gritos de terror de los civiles; pero esos ruidos no eran los que alteraban su imperturbable calma. Conocía a todos sus reclutas, a fondo; siempre se había jactado de ser un sabueso capaz de juzgar acertadamente a sus subordinados. Y parte de su gran éxito como líder de la organización se lo debía a que era imperturbable ante los eventos insólitos que sucedían, no solo con los criminales, sino dentro de sus propias filas. Le daba igual que los McCloud tuvieran una relación incestuosa, o le daba igual el sadismo extremo con el que procedía Wallace en cada misión; ni siquiera le importaba en lo más mínimo que el padre de los McCloud hubiera dejado otros dos vástagos abandonados a su suerte. Siempre que no fuera un "crimen en regla", lo podía tolerar; incluso crímenes menores. Esa siempre había sido parte de su habilidad: mantenerse sereno.

Podía afrontar que sus soldados no fueran "ciudadanos modelos"; podía enfrentar el hecho de que a veces entraran en crisis. Pero en todos sus años a cargo de la federación, nunca…. NUNCA se había enfrentado a una insubordinación. Y eso realmente lo hacía perder la cabeza. El odio y coraje que nublaban su mente eran algo nuevo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar, y en ese momento lidiar con ello se le antojaba imposible. Solo deseaba destrozarlo todo. A todos.

-¿Cómo debemos proceder, señor?

-¡¿Cómo debemos proceder?!- exclamó el anciano furioso- ¡Todo se fue a la mierda! Comunícame con O'Donnell…

-¿Señor? ¿Qué sucede con los McCloud?

-No los he podido localizar y no pienso esperar a perder mi otra oreja para pasar al plan de contingencia.

-Pero señor…

-¡Ahora! No permitiré un Exorsimio…

Rápidamente el ayudante abrió una laptop y comenzó las comunicaciones. Pepper sentía la sangre escurrir por su rostro, bajar por su cuello. Ensuciar su uniforme. Solo pensar en eso lo hizo apretar los dientes, furioso. El dolor era solo un vago recuerdo, en ese momento estaba furioso pues "el matador" había logrado lo que siempre fue su objetivo: vencerlos sin siquiera utilizar un arma.

-¿Señor?- la llamada se enlazó y la sorpresa en el tono de lo devolvió a la realidad.

Alzó la mirada para toparse con un lobo de color gris y patrones blancos mirándolo desde la ventana en la laptop; su rostro reflejaba sorpresa.

-Wolf, tengo un trabajo para ti.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Acabo de perder una maldita oreja, Wolf- replicó Pepper apretando los dientes-. Estoy muy alejado de estar "bien".

-Entiendo- Wolf dio por zanjado el tema y su rostro adoptó una expresión severa- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Tenemos la identidad del maldito imbécil que nos ha estado jodiendo, el matador- respondió Pepper empezando a sentirse mareado-. Alejandro Aullidore. Te mandaremos el archivo. Quiero que vayas detrás de él. Estamos en peligro de "Exorsimio".

-Entendido, señor- asintió Wolf.

-Y Wolf…

-¿Si?

-Lleva al "Fox Hound".

La enfermera dejó de atender su oreja, así como el ayudante se quedó sin respiración. Wolf ladeó la cabeza y titubeo unos segundos.

-¿Eso significa que…?

-Quiero que encuentren a ese terrorista y que lo hagan entender lo que es el terror de verdad…- respondió Pepper cerrando los ojos.

-Claro- asintió Wolf soltando una carcajada.

La comunicación se cortó justo unos segundos antes que Pepper perdiera el conocimiento.


End file.
